


Полет к солнцу

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Politics, Total AU, Two minds in one body Gellert, VeelaGellert, Wars, graphic sex but not from the beginning, lot of talking, в том числе в матчасти по вейлам, вейла!Геллерт, когда-нибудь у этих двоих придурков все будет хорошо, много политики, много рассуждений о магической матчасти, расхождения с каноном, стихийная магия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 151,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Геллерт Гриндевальд родился с кровью вейлы, от которой непонятно больше пользы или вреда, если хочешь изменить существующий миропорядок. С одной стороны всегда есть почти неотразимый аргумент в споре, с другой - поди докажи, что ты не просто экзотично-красивая пташка, особенно если не хочешь раскрывать все свои карты.Альбус Дамблдор после смерти сестры перебрался в Париж и стал лабораторным затворником и полубезумным гением алхимии, не желающим больше привязываться к людям, все что его интересует - опыты по воссозданию големов.Они встретятся уже взрослыми, замкнутыми, недоверчивыми. И столкнутся с тем, что спалить старый мир в огне просто. Сложно - выстроить на его месте новый. Лучший. Для этого придется чем-то пожертвовать. Измениться. Довериться. Разочароваться. Сгореть самим. И снова взлететь из пепла.





	1. Среди лабораторного стекла

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтору. Музе. Другу.  
До встречи на вокзале.
> 
> Геллерт-вейла и его видение мира принадлежит В.  
Магический мир в целом принадлежит Джоан Роулинг, спасибо ей за него
> 
> Примечания для читающих: вычитано плохо, правится частично уже после выкладки глав, но лучше оно будет написано и выложено так, чем никак.  
Примечание второе: матчасть может расходиться с каноном, особенно в том, что касается магии. В этом фике ближайший аналог для магических потоков - теория волн. Матчасть по вейлам расходится точно. Склонность магов к определенной стихии выдумана.  
Примечание третье, оно же предупреждение: герои не добрые, не белые и не пушистые. А местами и вовсе порядочные эгоисты и стервецы. Поэтому мир от них не раз вздрогнет и всеобщее благо останется скорее идеологией, чем реальностью.

_Франция, Париж, лаборатории Фламмеля, 1908 год_

— Я же просил меня не отвлекать! — резко напомнил Альбус, услышав заискивающий голос лаборанта от распахнувшейся двери. Повернуться он не потрудился, продолжая пристально наблюдать за пузырящейся колбы. Хрустальная роса, взятая для основы, проходила точку кипения за долю секунды и почти сразу после этого начинала испаряться, а стоила совершенно баснословных денег из-за сложностей со сбором. Зато оставалась нейтральным к магии элементом, что бы к ней не добавляли экспериментирующие зельевары и алхимики… — Все позже!

— Но месье Гриндельвальд настаивает на немедленной встрече! — проблеял очередной недотепа, подобранный где-то Николасом не иначе как из жалости перед столь впечатляющей скудостью разума. Простую мысль, что не стоит отвлекать Альбуса Дамблдора во время работы в лаборатории, новый помощник уже месяц как запомнить не мог!

Тем более, отвлекать ради каких-то сомнительных встреч с сомнительными личностями с непроизносимыми фамилиями. Восторженный поклонник, пожелавший лично выразить свое восхищение совместными разработками с Фламмелями с последней конференции? Кто-то из тех, кому помогла кровь дракона, добавляемая теперь целителями в зелье от желтой лихорадки? Из этих, радеющих за мир всеобщего взаимопонимания и любви, — поделитесь своими идеями с голодным оборотнем, господа, — явившийся рассказывать, как опасны его теоретические выкладки по големам? Или самое неприятное — очередной глупец с алхимическим рецептом якобы десятого века, желающий оный рецепт опробовать и запустить в производство, взяв, так уж и быть, в долю лучшего из практикующих алхимиков?

Альбус не выносил их всех: глупцов, неудачников, амбициозных эгоистов и целеустремленных карьеристов. Как и людей в целом. Редкими исключениями были несколько увлеченных наукой коллег и горстка школьных приятелей вроде Эльфиаса Дожа. Последнего, правда, требовалось тщательно дозировать. Выслушивать его причитания о том, как Альбус тратит свою жизнь не так и не на то, бывало утомительно, но старина Дож по какой-то причине был свято уверен, что место бывшего старосты Гриффиндора в большой политике, и не уставал это повторять на разные лады. Хорошо хоть с природной незлобивостью принимал резкие отказы друга даже подумать о возвращении на родину и карьере в Министерстве магии.

— Я знать не знаю никакого «Гривеальда»! — рыкнул Альбус, вспомнив в продолжение последней мысли, что вечером у него намечается очередной сеанс дружеского общения в дуврском пабе, а это значит, что если он хочет закончить с пятой стадией, лучше бы ему не отвлекаться. — У меня эксперимент! Попросите этого господина написать мне! Или пусть поговорит с Николасом, тот, кажется, сегодня не занят!

— Гриндельвальда! Геллерт Гриндельвальд, рад знакомству… — со смешком поправил его новый, молодой и задорный голос, звонко раскатывая носовое французское «р». Иностранец. — И я бы предпочел обсудить свой вопрос с вами лично, герр Дамблдор. Насколько я знаю, трактат Гереция Авразийского о свойствах пустынных растений и ядов искали именно вы. А вы идите, молодой человек, дальше мы сами разберемся, благодарю вас, — добавил незваный гость, явно обращаюсь к растяпе-лаборанту, пропустившему постороннего в лабораторию. Тот залепетал в ответ что-то совсем уж несуразное, достойное разве что пятилетнего ребенка…

Впрочем, дверь почти сразу лязгнула, отрезая бессвязный словесный поток. И оставляя неизвестного Гриндельвальда внутри.

Альбус замер, растерянно глядя на пипетку у себя в руке. Труды Авразийского действительно был одним из его заветных желаний… Но откуда?! Его поставщики на Черном рынке не далее как пару дней назад уверяли, что ничего достойного внимания их самого ценного покупателя в продаже не появлялось. Не говоря уж о том, чего захочет за свою редкость незнакомый… Немец? Норвег? Швед?

— И принесли вы мне раритетный фолиант не по доброте душевной, я так полагаю? — решив сразу прояснить вопрос цены, осведомился Альбус, потирая переносицу под очками.

— А вы не верите в бескорыстные душевные порывы, а, герр Дамблдор? — усмехнулся визитер, судя по звуку шагов, подходя ближе. — Впрочем, в моем случае это наверное оправданно…

— Так чего вы хотите? — Альбус, внутренне сморщившись, наложил на установку хроно-термальную заморозку, надеясь, что она не слишком сильно повлияет на свойства его новой экспериментальной разработки. Начинать весь опыт заново очень не хотелось. Тем более что еще и часть ингредиентов пришлось бы ждать не меньше полугода. — При условии, что у вас и впрямь есть на руках подлинник, разумеется.

— Чего я хочу? Да так. — Визитер постучал ногтем по одной из пробирок. — Сущих пустяков. Немного умных разговоров, пару опытов по вашим же публикациям… Вам понравится. И я даже не прокляну вас за неуместные подозрения о фальшивках в моей родовой библиотеке. Хотя вообще-то должен был бы, но… О, пятая стадия? Термальная необратимая смена магического контура? Первый раз вижу! Не сказать, конечно, что я завсегдатай лабораторий, однако…

Альбус недоверчиво поднял глаза, поворачиваясь наконец к настойчивому гостю.

Определить с первого взгляда стадию и процесс? Безошибочно вычленить то главное, что может их объединять? Спокойно рассуждать о теории потоков?! Кто, гиппогриф его затопчи, этот Геллерт Гриндельвальд, и почему Альбус о нем никогда раньше не слышал?!

— Если вы действительно так осведомлены в теории магии, — сказал он, стараясь не выдать азарта в голосе, — за умными разговорами дело не станет. Достойные собеседники нынче редкость. Альбус Дамблдор. Рад знакомству.

И решительно протянул руку светловолосому мужчине на несколько лет моложе его самого. Тот моргнул и замер, недоуменно переводя взгляд с лица Альбуса на его ладонь и обратно.

Впрочем, непонятная обескураженность гостя долго не продлилась. Пожав протянутую ему руку, он окинул взглядом собранную для опыта установку, восхищенно присвистнул на семицветное пламя под тиглем и ловко завязал непринужденную беседу. Весьма уместно пошутил по поводу поставщиков с азиатского рынка, взвинтивших в последней декаде цены на кровь огнебрюхов, как-то незаметно попросил пояснить ему подробнее ход эксперимента, слово за слово… И они добрались до големов.

Эльфиас и Пернелла, конечно, пеняли Альбусу, что он любой разговор сводит к этим своим грохочущим жестянкам, но, Мерлинова борода, первый раз ему попался действительно понимающий собеседник! Гриндельвальд не просто что-то поверхностно слышал про утерянное искусство создания неодушевленных прислужников, он с легкостью перечислил все известные источники питания для них, включая варианты Бецалеля, упомянутые буквально парой строчек лишь в свитках из Пражского архива. При этом он не кичился своими познаниями, задавал разумные взвешенные вопросы, уточнял, с легкостью схватывая суть появляющихся в воздухе систем уравнений… А когда Альбус, не сдержавшись, мельком посетовал на ограниченность правительственных чинов, считающих, что проверкой подобных теорий на экспериментальном полигоне может заниматься только отдел тайн под присмотром авроров, а никак не ученый-одиночка с неустоявшимся гражданством, и вовсе повел себя удивительно. Его собеседник сначала покивал, соглашаясь, а потом очень тихо поинтересовался, поймав запястье Альбуса:

— Скажите, герр Дамблдор, вы бы хотели получить возможность проверить ваши теоретические выкладки? Просто позор, если они так и останутся только на бумаге, как это произошло с тем же Бецалелем! Нужно ведь не так уж и много — хорошая лаборатория, да экспериментальный полигон.

Альбус вздрогнул. Первым порывом, разумеется, было согласиться… Но поговорка про бесплатный сыр была придумана задолго до его рождения. А он больше не собирался обжигаться на своем доверии к людям. Пары раз по молодости хватило, чтобы превратить гриффиндорскую широту души в сдержанную приветливость и настороженность, сменившиеся после смерти сестры замкнутостью и нелюдимостью. К которым немногочисленные знакомые быстро привыкли. Николас с его секретом вечной жизни лучше прочих знал, каково это, когда тебя постоянно пытаются использовать. Верный Эльфиас никогда толком не разбирался в том, что творится в голове у его гениального друга, довольствуясь тем, что тот позволял себя обожать. А сам Альбус для себя решил, что никакие душевные порывы не стоят последующего разочарования в людях, которые клянутся тебе в любви, чтобы получить доступ к последним научным наработкам. Не говоря уж о том, что не скучно с большей частью из них было только в постели, да и то недолго. Если уж его вкусы настолько нетипичны, проще и вовсе не обращать на них внимание, наверное. Любить науку безопасней.

Тем не менее, просто проигнорировать заманчивое предложение силы воли не хватило.

— Вы же понимаете, что теоретический ответ на ваш вопрос — да, хочу. Но на практике обязательно последует продолжение. Да, хочу, но что от меня потребуют взамен? — Альбус осторожно попытался вытащить свою руку из-под чужой ладони, невольно задержавшись на ней взглядом. Красивые пальцы: длинные, тонкие, в старых мелких шрамах, как и у него самого — как и у всех, кто любит возиться в лаборатории. Но при этом ухоженные, с ровно подпиленными ногтями и массивными перстнями, от времени. Ну да, еще и родовая библиотека с редкостями… Наследник богатой чистокровной семьи? Судя по возрасту — вряд ли глава. Решил со скуки поиграть в филантропа? Но в теории магии неожиданный визитер разбирался едва ли не на порядок лучше его собственных коллег, вопросы задавал дельные и большей частью с подковыркой, а ответы анализировал молниеносно, вычленяя нужные ему сведения… Геллерт Гриндельвальд оказался прелюбопытнейшей загадкой!

— Какая вам вообще выгода что-то мне предлагать? — поинтересовался Альбус, выныривая из своих мыслей и пристально глядя в прищуренные голубые глаза напротив. Жесткий взгляд которых совершенно не сочетался с добродушной улыбкой на полноватых губах.

— Выгода? Прямая! — Теперь Гриндельвальд касался рукава мантии Альбуса. — Есть некая организация, которая не считает, что изоляционизм магического мира в наше нелегкое время себя оправдывает. Магглы становятся все опаснее и одновременно настырнее. Если так пойдет, скоро они снова узнают про магический мир. И тогда костры инквизиции в Средние века покажутся нам невинными шалостями! Их так называемые «бомбы» уже падают и на наши дома, невидимость от них не спасает! Их ядовитые газы не щадят и магов!

Альбус поморщился от столь откровенной радикальной пропаганды и уже открыл было рот, намереваясь ее прервать, когда Гриндельвальд остановил его взмахом руки.

— Я, — он учтиво склонил голову, — читал ваши статьи. Все что мог найти. И даже если вы не согласны с тем, что они могут быть использованы, как защита нашего мира от этих… Неужели, вы согласитесь смириться с тем, что в то время, когда наши соседи вовсю развивают свою примитивную механическую науку, мы вынуждены терпеть бесконечные препоны на пути магического прогресса? Не верю. Не зря, не смотря на критику со стороны властей и купленных ими редакций и глав гильдий, вы продолжаете свои разработки! Я ведь прав? Но правительство будет и дальше принижать ваши идеи, наложит запрет на публикации, а если и найдется кто-то способный оценить весь ваш потенциал… Или предложение присоединиться к невыразимцам под непреложным обетом и молчание, или тюрьма. Для их застоявшегося мирка вы — опасность! Для нас — надежда, которой так не хватало! Наша организация, — Гриндельвальд доверительно понизил голос, наклоняясь почти вплотную, взял ладонь Альбуса в свои руки, — желает проверить, смогут ли ваши големы противостоять последним образцам маггловского оружия. Неужели вы сами не хотите испытать свои творения в условиях, для которых они изначально и разрабатывались? На экспериментальном полигоне магглов нет, пострадает только их техника! Да и вам ли жалеть их! Право слово, слухи о вашем отце доходили даже до нашего севера. И пастью Фенрира клянусь, осудивших его и согласных с приговором среди нас было мало!

Гриндельвальд во время своей речи незаметно подступил вплотную, ухватив вместе с мантией уже и локоть, так что Альбус замер в растерянности, не зная как реагировать на вторжение в личное пространство. Это было его вечным проклятием на континенте: даже к звонким поцелуям в щеку от Пернеллы он привыкал несколько лет, что уж говорить о привычке темпераментных итальянцев бросаться на шею при каждом удобном случае… А его сегодняшний гость вел себя как истинный южанин, не смотря на внешнее отличие. И весь он был настораживающий своей неправильностью, несовпадением, двойственностью…

Личные ментальные щиты тонко звенели, как будто предупреждая об опасности, Альбус даже подумывал не применить ли легилименцию, но сбился с мысли когда речь зашла об испытании големов на маггловских технологиях. Это… Это была мечта! Рождество, пасха и день святого Патрика в одном флаконе! Сделать алхимическое существо устойчивым к внешним магическим атакам — это одно. Альбус знал с пяток природных материалов и сложных зелий, которые позволяли решить эту проблему, создав вокруг его крошек беспоточную среду. Правда при этом приходилось помнить о внутренней замкнутой системе, которая не могла тянуть в себя для подпитки магию из окружающего мира… Нужно было подобрать достаточно емкий источник магический энергии, который позволил бы голему продержаться хотя бы сутки без подзарядки. Прекрасная, достойная внимания задача даже в теории. Но еще и иметь возможность испытать свои творения на практике против маггловской техники, которая за последние десятилетия и впрямь достигла небывалых высот в своей смертоносности?! Тысячу раз да! Это было что-то новое. Неизведанное. Опасное и притягательное одновременно. И категорически запрещенное всеми известными ему провластными инстанциями. Но если Гриндельвальд предлагал уже готовые полигоны, значило ли это, что борьбу с бюрократами он возьмет на себя? Видимо, молодой человек и впрямь принадлежал к очень старому и влиятельному роду, способному выгрызать свои права и привилегии…

Или все-таки слишком опасно? Пока Альбус Дамблдор тихо занимается своей алхимией, изредка оказывая почти безвозмездную помощь родному Министерству, его не трогают. Про его дар легилимента знают единицы. Если узнают выше… его гость прав: закрытый отдел с нерушимым обетом или тюрьма.

Но и такие предложения случаются раз в жизни…

Альбус лихорадочно размышлял, слушая вполуха все, что было сказано после невозможного, волшебного предложения. Прикидывал риски. Продумывал способы защитить свои изобретения, систему патентов… И только когда поймал упоминание о своей семье, поморщился, возвращаясь в настоящее. Он не обсуждал это. Ни с кем. Никогда. Не вспоминал, не хранил вещей, отдал Аберфорту единственный портрет Арианы…

Вот только у стоящего вплотную к нему мага были кудри почти того же цвета спелой пшеницы. И голубые глаза, которые так же горели ожиданием чуда. Может поэтому, вместо того чтобы отказать в ненадежной затее, как настойчиво советовала после предварительных расчетов холодная и прагматичная логика, он, неожиданно даже для себя, хрипло произнес:

— Хорошо. Хорошо, я согласен, что у вас есть некие свои резоны. И вы и впрямь можете предложить мне нечто интересное. Остается вопрос, способны ли вы будете после этого обеспечить нам обоим безопасность… Но его я задавать не буду.

Гриндельвальд в ответ звонко расхохотался.

— Полная безопасность — это миф! Помните историю про предупрежденного видящим философа и упавшую с неба черепаху? Но я могу пообещать, что сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы вы не отвлекались ни на что кроме своих гениальных изобретений. И, разумеется, в случае вашего согласия недостатка в финансах и ингредиентах вы испытывать не будете, герр Дамблдор. Выбирать вам. — Он наклонился уж совсем неприлично близко и почти промурлыкал свое предложение. — Пойдете ли вы на поводу у выживающих из ума старых гильдейских пней, не способных и трансфигурацию третьей степени провести, и останетесь навсегда прикованным законами к… негениальным конечно, но очень мирным и социально одобряемым опытам по превращению мышей в шкатулки, или же не станете ограничивать свой гений ни в чем. Ни законами Магического статута. Ни запретами министерств. Только чистая магия, ваш гений, наука и вы — творец големов!

Улыбка, сияющие глаза… Слишком близко! Ментальные щиты снова тревожно зазвенели, заставляя подобраться и сосредоточиться на визитере и его магическом даре. Что-то было. Что-то почти неуловимое, как флер или дымка в воздухе… Зелье подчинения? Нет, другой запах. Приворотное зелье? Похоже, но ощущения не те, да и Альбуса всегда тянуло от них чихать… Какие-то чары, усиливающие дар убеждения и привлекательность? Тоже нет. Абсолютно чистые магические контуры. Слишком чистые…

Щиты звенели все сильнее, нервируя, и в следующий момент Альбус просто перехватил за запястье почти вжавшего его своим телом в стол Гриндельвальда. От мимоходом втянутого запаха чужой кожи и волос — солоноватого, морского, с нотками сушеных трав — неожиданно пересохло во рту. Да какого тролля, наконец?!

Он прижался лбом ко лбу наглого мальчишки, глядя прямо в расширившиеся зрачки, не проникая вглубь разума, считывая поверхностные эмоции и…

— Вейла! — выдохнул он с удивлением, отшатываясь. — Ну конечно! Но… как?!

Закономерный вопрос. В отличие от внешних признаков, специфическое магическое наследие прекрасных полуптиц, способных очаровать почти любого, обычно передавалось исключительно по женской линии. Ходили, конечно, легенды определенного толка про вейл, способных одарить потомков своей силой независимо от пола, но последние веков пять такого не происходило. Хотя вот теперь, глядя в заострившиеся черты искаженного бешенством лица ошибиться было сложно.

— Что, не только внешность, но и характер наследственные? — с неподдельным интересом уточнил Альбус, отбивая кинутое в него проклятие. — А крылья есть? А… Ну хватит! Это лаборатория и здесь полно бьющихся предметов! И я не стал ломать ментальные щиты!

— Легилиме-е-е-ент, чтоб тебя Фенрир драл! — голос взбешенного Гриндельвальда напоминал орлиный клекот. — Да как ты только посмел?! Лаборатория, говоришь?!

Он запустил в Альбуса ухваченной со стола пробиркой, в которой, к счастью, была только дистиллированная вода, и после этого, тяжело дыша, ухватился за край столешницы. Ногти у него на руках то и дело превращались в длинные, явно острые темно-золотистые когти, оставляющие на дереве глубокие борозды.

Минута. Две. Альбус стоял, замерев, держа палочку наготове. Прерывистое дыхание его гостя постепенно успокоилось, замедлилось.

— Ладно, лабораторию больше громить не будем, — уже почти спокойно согласился Гриндельвальд и, подняв голову, сверкнул глазами. Голубую радужку окаймляла узкая золотая полоса. — Но так просто я подобное с рук не спущу! Здесь есть тихое место, где я мог бы преподать вам урок для невежд, которые без спроса пытаются похозяйничать в чужой голове?

Альбус тихо засмеялся, глядя на все еще взъерошенного и прожигающего его негодующими взглядами визитера. Таким тот казался еще моложе. И привлекательнее. Больше не было этой проклятой, липкой, обволакивающей пелены, которая заставляла нервно вибрировать всю его сущность легилимента! Так, в прямой, честной ярости люди были гораздо удобнее, чем запутанные в слои лживых слов и мыслей.

— Когда вы, герр Гриндельвальд, не пытаетесь льстить на каждом слове, вы мне нравитесь гораздо больше. Проще, когда знаешь, что обычные человеческие слабости собеседнику также не чужды… Дуэльный зал вас устроит? Мы иногда там разминаемся, чтобы не пустить корни у котлов. Но, и на этом я настаиваю, я не хозяйничал в вашем разуме. Считал ментально-эмоциональный фон. В противном случае у вас бы сейчас очень сильно болела голова.

Гриндельвальд в ответ только гневно фыркнул. Ну что ж — сам захотел. Альбус честно собирался ограничиться защитой…

…самонадеянный идиот. Это было единственное определение, которое он подобрал для себя, когда чуть не пропустил первую же атаку, лениво поставив щиты вполсилы. Его противник оказался не только быстрым, что было неудивительно с его птичьими прародителями, но и неприятно мощным. И бил он в полную силу. Альбус еле успевал наращивать слои защиты, с трудом уворачиваясь и выгадывая секунды для ухода в каскадную аппарацию из- под обрушивающихся на него со всех сторон молний, пока Гриндельвальд направленно швырялся гораздо менее известными проклятиями и боевыми чарами. Запас которых у него для столь юного возраста был впечатляющий.

— Хватит бегать, трус! — взвыл тем временем возмущенный противник. И закрутил воздух вокруг них в воронку урагана.

Альбус выругался, моментально окружая их обоих защитным барьером — если этот гений упустит контроль, его самого перемелет… а стены зала заклинания такого уровня могут и не удержать. Отправленный навстречу вал огня — грубое, примитивное плетение, выполненное на одной силе, — столкнулся с воздушной стихией с таким грохотом, как будто обрушилась одна из хогвартских башен. И стало тихо. Гриндельвальд, тяжело дыша, смотрел на него с непонятным выражением лица.

— Хватит? — хмуро уточнил Альбус, понимая, что если он сейчас услышит отрицательный ответ, то придется все-таки атаковать — отсидеться за щитами не выйдет. И атаковать в полную силу, чтобы пробиться сквозь чужие защитные чары. Сдвоенный физическо-ментальной удар… Мигрень суток на трое. А потом еще и вендетта, если Гриндельвальд пожалуется дома. Нужно было сразу гнать его из лаборатории… Обходился же он как-то раньше без нормальных собеседников, кроме Николаса! Обходился бы и впредь.

Но потомок полуптиц снова сумел удивить — он слизнул каплю пота с верхней губы, окинул Альбус хмурым взглядом, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся, так легко и светло, как будто бы вся их предыдущая схватка была не больше, чем игрой.

— Думаю, на сегодня и впрямь хватит, герр Дамблдор. Мы увлеклись. Но… помимо моего предложения для нашего дела, уже лично от себя… — Гриндельвальд неуловимым движением убрал палочку и стянул перчатку, чтобы на этот раз самому протянуть руку. — Я бы хотел предложить вам тренировочную дуэль, когда у вас будет время и желание. У вас прекрасные щиты, но особенно мне понравилось нетрадиционное использование трансфигурационных заклинаний! Благодаря этому вы крайне любопытный противник…

Взметнувшиеся вверх вопросительно брови, полуулыбка, даже ее тень — вроде бы есть, а вроде и нет, не разглядеть за упавшей на лицо прядью. Соглашаться было неразумно.

— Почему бы и нет? — Альбус ухватил и тряхнул теплую, почти горячую ладонь. По легендам, прикосновение к вейле усиливало ее чары, но Гриндельвальд сегодня уже неоднократно брал его за руку, уговаривая на сотрудничество, и никаких эмоций, кроме легкой неловкости это не вызывало. — Но если вы не против, в следующий раз мы выберем место на открытом воздухе. Или с менее халтурно заклятыми стенами. Что касается вашего изначального предложения… Нам обоим нужно подумать, верно? Пришлите мне сову, когда окончательно сформулируете свое предложение. Лестные эпитеты можете опустить. Повторюсь, без них вы мне нравитесь гораздо больше.

***

Позже, сидя с Дожем в «Льве и короне» с двумя пинтами свежего светлого пива и ожидая свой ужин, Альбус заново прокручивал события дня в голове. Во что же ему предлагали ввязаться?

Он сдул пену со своего пива и перебил неожиданным вопросом приятеля, рассказывающего об очередном министерском приеме:

— Эльфиас, ты слышал когда-нибудь о Гриндельвальдах?

Дож, бедолага, даже закашлялся от поднятой темы, укоризненно посмотрев на постучавшего его по спине однокашника.

— С чего вдруг тебя заинтересовала главная головная боль половины континента? Или ваши с Фламмелем оголодавшие лаборанты больше не съедают всех почтовых сов, и до вас дошли последние новости?

— Ха-ха, очень смешно… Не издеваемся мы над ними, сколько можно! Голодом точно не морим!

— Ну да, вы бы и сами с Николасом про еду вспоминали раз в неделю, если бы не леди Пернелла, дай ей Мерлин сил и терпения! — непреклонно фыркнул Эльфиас, скрещивая на груди руки. Альбус скривился. Некая доля правды в этом, несомненно, была…

— Тролль с ними, с нашими вечно голодными подмастерьями, лучше расскажи, что знаешь об этой головной боли. Ко мне сегодня приходил один, предлагал кое-что. Такой, светловолосый…

— Да он один в роду остался. О нем многие в последнее время слышали, — неожиданно помрачнев, вздохнул друг. — Мой тебе совет — не связывайся. Стелет мягко, а спать… Его боятся, Альбус. По-настоящему боятся. Хотя вроде бы поводов никаких нет. Так, слухи, шепотки, вроде того, что первый раз он кого-то прикончил еще в своем Друмштранге. Да еще все эти разговоры про старые темные фамилии…

— О, вот только не к столу! Терпеть не могу все эти фамильные проклятия и рассказы про невинно убиенные призраки прабабок! Что ты там говорил про прием в министерстве?..

Вернувшись в лабораторию, Альбус заварил себя чай, лениво размышляя, как бы ускорить одну алхимическую реакцию, полистал старые черновики, но мысли все время возвращались к неожиданному дневному знакомству и тому, что сказал Дож.

Глава рода с семнадцати, значит… Тяжелый характер, революционные идеи и привычка всегда добиваться своего. Магическая Канцелярия у немцев в панике, особенно после нескольких террористических актов… Все вполне в духе времени современной молодежи, но… но…

Губы тронула легкая улыбка. Он будет последним глупцом, если откажется от такого шанса. Ученый он, в конце концов, или очередной пустозвон, готовый ради званий и министерских обедов лизать пятки всем, начиная с магистров гильдий и заканчивая Мировым советом?! Решено. Он согласится на предложение Гриндельвальда, а дальше… история их всех рассудит. Может про них даже напишут в одном учебнике истории лет через двести.

Приняв решение, Альбус неспешно разложил бумаги, выпил еще одну чашку ромашкового чая и лег в постель.

В его сне Геллерт Гриндельвальд стоял против солнца по колено в холодном прибое, задорно смеясь и маня к себе. Лица было не разглядеть, но за спиной у потомка вейл разворачивались огромные, неподъемно-тяжелые для человека крылья.


	2. Разговоры и решения

_Франция, Париж – швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1908 год_

Одно из двух: или Геллерту Гриндельвальду и впрямь были очень нужны големы, или он изнывал от скуки. Ничем иным объяснить то, что лаконичное приглашение на тренировочную дуэль было принесено недовольным орлом всего через пару дней после их знаменательной встречи, Альбус не мог. Хотя краткость послания и отсутствие в нем бесполезных славословий его порадовали: неужели Гриндельвальд запомнил, как Альбус отозвался о лести в свой адрес? Неожиданно, хоть и приятно. Обычно люди слушали, но не слышали больше половины из того, что он им говорил.

— Что думаешь, Фоукс? — обратился Альбус к фамильяру, возникшему в его жизни почти сразу после переезда в Париж и с тех пор неустанно опекающему и критикующему «талантливого, но нахального птенца, из которого вырастет с такими замашками разве что облезлая галка». — Принимать? Я хотел закончить серию опытов…

Презрительный скрип, который издал феникс, даже не потрудившись сопроводить его мыслеобразом, яснее ясного говорил, что все хитрости подопечного шиты для него белыми нитками. И что если бы Альбус действительно был так увлечен своими опытами, а не слонялся третий день, роняя все из рук и вспоминая нечаянную встречу, письмо это нашлось бы в бумажном завале на рабочем столе хорошо, если через месяц.

— Ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь, это ужасно, — проворчал алхимик, нервно запуская руку в растрепанную за день косу. — Хотя как подумаю, что это официальное приглашение, и нужно выглядеть подобающе! У аристократов странный вкус в одежде…

«Твою суть уже никакие перья не скроют, глупый цыпленок! — Феникс закатил глаза и повернулся спиной. После чего прислал вдогонку еще один мыслеобраз. — Мое перо не забудь».

***

Альбус не опоздал. Почти. После того как он полночи прокрутился без сна, прикидывая, какие вопросы стоит обсудить с Гриндельвальдом в первую очередь, если тот снова поднимет тему големов, ему в голову пришла изящная в своей простоте мысль, как именно можно изменить емкость артефакта-накопителя для глиняных колоссов. Он аппарировал в лабораторию едва ли не в ночном колпаке, разжег огонь под котлами, лихорадочно листая свой журнал опытов…

В результате, на подъездной аллее у изящного особняка, изображенного на приложенной к приглашению колдографии, Альбус появился на полчаса позже указанного срока. Да еще и в дымящейся мантии, подпалины на которой пришлось второпях убирать магией, и со встрепанным вороньим гнездом на голове вместо прически.

— Полное несоответствие окружающей действительности, — буркнул он, щуря покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза на местные виды. Летняя резиденция Гриндельвальдов, окруженная регулярным французским садом и ажурными бело-песчаными строениями, словно в пику всем пересказанным Дожем слухам про практикуемую в этом семействе темную магию, поражала своей легкостью и воздушностью. После подземелий лабораторий он чувствовал себя здесь странно. Неуютно. Давно забытое, если вообще когда-то испытываемое ощущение. Казалось бы, что еще может его удивить после министерств, конференций и аудиенций у монарших особ на Черном континенте? Мужчина с кровью вейлы? Глупости какие…

Альбус со вздохом взялся за массивное кольцо в виде свернувшегося дракона на входной двери и дважды стукнул. Недовольный хозяин дома обнаружился в дуэльном зале. Похоже, устав ждать необязательного гостя, он решил отточить свои умения на безответных манекенах. И проделывал это с изрядным разнообразием: кромсал заколдованных болванчиков проклятиями, распылял на мельчайшие частицы, а некоторых и вовсе трансфигурировал во что-то непонятное, то и дело аппарируя из одного начерченного на полу рунного круга в другой, сопровождая свои действия резкими, отрывистыми комментариями на незнакомой Альбусу разновидности немецкого диалекта. Но понаблюдать подольше ему не удалось. Услышав писк сопроводившего его из прихожей домового эльфа, Гриндельвальд сначала замер, а затем стремительно развернулся. Окинул взглядом мятую мантию, растрепанную косу, явственно прикусил нижнюю губу… Подрагивающие уголки рта все равно выдали его с головой — Геллерт Гриндельвальд с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.

— Ну, хоть эксперимент прошел удачно? А то, судя по вашему виду, герр Дамблдор, дуэль у вас уже была, и вам изрядно досталось от пробирок, склянок и прочих горелок! Так что предлагаю ограничиться сегодня безобидными теоретическими вопросами, — предложил он, приветливо кивая. — Сейчас я уберу манекены и провожу вас в гостиную. Вилли! Зажги камин и займись ужином!

За спиной с хлопком исчез домовик, а все еще посмеивающийся Гриндельвальд повернулся к разбитым манекенам, мановением руки заставляя их собраться и выстроиться в шеренгу у дальней стены. Подхватил с крючка на стене жилет, да так и понес его в руке, злостно нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые правила приличия. Альбус смущенно отвел глаза, чтобы не пялиться на распахнутую на груди рубаху, полупрозрачную от пота и на растрепанную, вьющуюся косу, которая, похоже, длиной превосходила его собственную… Хозяин дома решил соответствовать гостю, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя неудобно? Или наоборот: смущал, играясь, как его крылатые прародительницы?

Гриндельвальд, как будто прочитав его мысли, усмехнулся и, крепко взяв застывшего Альбуса за плечо свободной рукой — словно они сто лет уже знакомы! — повел за собой вглубь дома.

— Вы непременно должны подробно описать мне свой сегодняшний лабораторный опыт, герр Дамблдор! Хотя бы в виде виры за опоздание. Готов поспорить, это будет интереснее трудов наших замшелых теоретиков!

Альбус неуверенно улыбнулся через плечо. Что ж, кажется, в этом доме научные эксперименты считались достаточным оправданием для опоздания. И объяснять ничего не пришлось… Неожиданно, но приятно. Правда, Гриндельвальд вновь вернулся к своей излишне приветливой манере общения, вызывая тревогу у ментальных щитов. Но не злить же его, как в прошлую встречу, до потери контроля, чтобы прекратил! Тем более после того, как никаких упреков ни за опоздание, ни за неподходящий внешний вид с его стороны так и не прозвучало. Может быть, его щиты смущает магия вейловского наследия, непреднамеренно располагающая к себе людей… Хотя большинству людей для симпатии, скорее всего, хватало одной только внешности. Гриндельвальд был совершенен, как античная мраморная статуя. Им хотелось любоваться. Альбус знал за собой слабость к прекрасному: он любил цветы, птиц, органную музыку и красивых людей. Часто только эстетически. Они вызывали схожее ощущение правильности с удавшейся алхимической реакцией. А Геллерт Гриндельвальд с его чеканными чертами и насмешливой улыбкой вполне соответствовал итогу Великого Делания.

— Я все равно хочу извиниться, — начал Альбус, когда они добрались до гостиной. Он осторожно опустился в кресло у камина, к которому его подвел хозяин, стараясь при этом не думать, сколько потом местные домовики будут стирать пятна сажи и копоти со светлой обивки. — Увы, не могу обещать, что это не повторится: в лаборатории я полностью теряю чувство времени. Что касается моего эксперимента, то не могу похвастаться результатами. Я спалил все имеющиеся запасы драконьей крови и, чтобы убедиться в успехе или провале своей задумки, вынужден ждать следующей поставки. Мне пришла в голову забавная идей, как можно повысить емкость магического накопителя для големов, используя простейшее расширение при нагревании и пару капель драконьей крови. Если вас не пугают заумные формулы, то это будет выглядеть примерно следующим образом…

Слегка рисуясь, Альбус набросал в воздухе светящиеся символы и знаки, кратко давая пояснения. Ему всегда нравилась делиться своими открытиями, облекая их в удобную для восприятия форму… Но только если его понимали. Вот Гриндельвальд, подавшийся вперед со своего дивана, на котором свернулся клубком не хуже книззла, понимал.

Вопросы, ответы… короткая вязь цифр, оставленная в воздухе Гриндельвальдом, завязавшийся спор, искренний смех…

С Геллертом было легко. И интересно. И очень… просто? Через какое-то время Альбус расстегнул пуговицы на воротничке мантии и замотал заколотым на макушке палочкой пучком косу, чтобы не мешалась и не била по спине при слишком активном жестикулировании…

Умолк он только когда у него окончательно пересохло в горле, а по тому, как потемнело в комнате, стало ясно, что прошло не меньше трех-четырех часов.

— Простите. Когда я начинаю рассказывать про свои разработки, меня нужно вовремя останавливать, — заметил Альбус хрипло, отходя от Гриндельвальда, с которым они в пылу научной ругани столкнулись почти нос к носу, размахивая руками не хуже рыночных торговок. — Надеюсь, я не очень вас утомил? Мне давно не попадалось собеседников, обладающих столь обширными познаниями, просто не смог удержаться…

Гриндельвальд вызвал темпус и присвистнул.

— Вы, несомненно, имеете полное право записать меня в отвратительнейшие хозяева за то, что я почти три часа терзал вас своими расспросами, даже не предложив стакан огневиски, чтобы промочить горло в процессе, — он покачал головой и дважды хлопнул в ладоши, вызывая домовых эльфов. — Позвольте исправиться и предложить вам разделить со мной ранний ужин. Сейчас Вилли проведет вас в гостевые комнаты, чтобы вы могли привести себя в порядок и спуститься к столу.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», отказ не принимается! — в сторону гостя полетели шаловливая улыбка и томный взгляд из-под ресниц, от которого жарко запылали щеки. Хотя Альбус не сомневался: его всего лишь дразнят.

Чтобы избежать неловкости, он поспешно последовал за приставленным к нему домовиком, и обратно в гостиную вернулся уже в чистой мантии и с тщательно переплетенной косой. За время его отсутствия в комнате появился небольшой круглый стол, уставленный тарелками с незнакомыми блюдами: вкусно пахло свежим хлебом и запеченным мясом. Затянутый в непривычно-облегающий костюм с национальными мотивами Гриндельвальд колдовал над запечатанной бутылкой с вином.

— Надеюсь, вас не оскорбит, что я пренебрег ужасно парадной и мрачной столовой? — рассеянно поинтересовался он, когда пробка вылетела с тихим хлопком. — Здесь нам будет удобнее разговаривать, по крайней мере, не придется с помощью Соноруса перекрикиваться через весь стол.

Гриндельвальд повернулся, подмигнул, и Альбус не смог удержаться — улыбнулся в ответ, занимая предложенное ему место. Геллерт магией перенес бутылку на стол, сел напротив и весело продолжил:

— Кстати, о разговорах, герр Дамблдор. Я полагаю, вы уже навели обо мне некоторые справки и обдумали еще раз мое предложение? В аврорат вы не ходили, следовательно, я могу тешить себя надеждой, что ответ положительный? И в качестве первого взноса в ваши исследования, позвольте поинтересоваться, кровь какого именно дракона нужна вам для скорейшего завершения вашего последнего опыта? В ближайшие дни я не смогу достать только китайских, мы обсуждали ситуацию на рынке в прошлый раз… Остальных же довольно легко. Пузырек с кровью завтра вас устроит? Если я смогу быть полезным с чем-нибудь еще — не стесняйтесь, я на все готов!

После своего двусмысленного предложения Гриндельвальд бросил на подобравшегося гостя еще один игривый взгляд, похлопал ресницами… И звонко расхохотался.

— Простите, это было несколько грубо, я по привычке заигрался. — Он движением руки разлил вино по бокалам и поднес свой к лицу, любуясь мерцающей в свете свечей и камина жидкостью. — Но о моем характере вам должен был без прикрас поведать любой, у кого бы вы ни интересовались. Он ужасен. Тем не менее, ваше сегодняшнее открытие напрямую связанно с моей проблемой, поэтому я намерен всячески способствовать ускорению эксперимента. Ингредиенты? Книги? Помощники? Чего вам не хватает, герр Дамблдор?

Покрутив в руках вилку, Альбус отложил ее в сторону, взял бокал, давая себе время собраться с мыслями. Сделал короткий глоток и послал кивок хозяину, признавая более чем достойный вкус. И только потом заговорил:

— Мой характер тоже уже давно стал притчей во языцех. Тем не менее, вас он не смущает. Как и моя репутация чудака не от мира сего, и моя некоторая необязательность в отношении принятых норм поведения. Я не самый приятный человек для совместной работы, герр Гриндельвальд. Невыносимый в общении, нетерпимый к чужим ошибкам, невоздержанный на язык, да к тому же мало считающийся с признанными авторитетами. Меня даже собственные лаборанты регулярно пытаются отравить. Впрочем, не до смерти, а так, для получения лишнего выходного, когда я их совсем уж загоняю… Если все это вас это не пугает — да, я был бы рад нашему сотрудничеству. Не в последнюю очередь, из-за возможности пообщаться с умным человеком. И, как умный человек, думаю, вы понимаете, что нам обоим потребуются некоторые гарантии. Магический контракт вас устроит?

Альбусу нравился потомок Гриндельвальд. Он действительно был умен… И оттого особенно опасен. Гарантии лишними не будут, как и привлечение гоблинов к составлению договоров. Заодно будет повод проверить, насколько спокойно отнесется его вероятный наниматель к тому, что ему начали ставить условия. Нрав у него, судя по прошлой встрече, был не особо приятнее его собственного. «Встретились два одиночества!» — ядовито сообщил внутренний голос, удивительно похожий на клекот фамильяра. Альбус проигнорировал.

— Что касается драконьей крови, — заметил он, поправляя очки и рассеянно улыбаясь. — Меня устроит любая. Неразбавленная и взятая не больше полугода назад. Если вы доверяете вашим поставщикам, я буду очень благодарен.

Хозяин дома улыбнулся, салютуя гостю бокалом и не выказывая ни малейшего недовольства.

— Главное, что меня и моих…друзей устраивают ваши таланты и работоспособность, герр Дамблдор. Остальное совсем не так важно, как вы себе представляете. И уж простите, но на фоне некоторых старых родов, превозносящих мифическую чистоту крови, вы даже на особого оригинала не тянете! — Гриндельвальд скривился, похоже, вспомнив что-то не особо приятное, но тут же снова засиял своей шальной улыбкой. — Что касается договора — разумеется, меня устроит только магический! Мы же не магглы какие-то! Думаю, я даже могу предложить вам черновой вариант. После ужина ознакомитесь, внесете свои правки, если мы что-то недосмотрели.

Альбус кивнул, лихорадочно обдумывая полученную информацию. Судя по всем уступкам, дифирамбам и уже составленному черновику, его големы были очень нужны. Вот только кому? Неизвестным друзьям или…

— Да, что касается клятвы. — Наблюдающий за ним Гриндельвальд отпил из бокала и, сощурив глаза как книззл, поймавший садового гнома, поинтересовался. — Вы предпочтете, чтобы с нашей стороны клятву принес я, как ваш будущий куратор, или глава организации?

Это было так неожиданно, что Альбус на всякий случай проверил ментальный фон в комнате дважды. Нет, прямой лжи не прозвучало. Но судя по смеющимся глазам собеседника, его довольной сытой улыбке, и одновременно благодушному и ожидающему настрою, он собирался развлечься, сыграв в кошки-мышки. Оставалось выяснить, кто из них мышка. И есть ли она вообще в этой комнате, или здесь собрались исключительно хищники в овечьих шкурах. Ах, герр Гриндельвальд, неужели вы думаете, что я поверю, будто бы вы станете терпеть кого-то над собой? С вашим характером? Если конечно… Говорят, вейлы полностью преданны тем, кого полюбят. Мысль оказалась неожиданно неприятной, Альбус даже поморщился, запивая ее вином. С другой стороны — какая ему разница? Выбор ему предоставили. А личная жизнь Геллерта Гриндельвальда, если она не будет мешать работе, его не касается.

— Если вы не против, я передам контракт на проверку своему нотариусу и поверенным, — приняв решение, пожал плечами Альбус, умолчав о том, что его законник полугоблин. — Я не силен в юриспруденции. Магические условия проверю после сам, разумеется. Что касается непосредственно клятв, я бы предпочел иметь дело с вами. У меня плохо складывается с официальным руководством.

Тонкая улыбка на губах. Не обязательно же пояснять, что именно он имеет в виду под «плохо»? И для кого «плохо».

Гриндельвальд ответил не менее любезной улыбкой:

— Разумеется, вы в своем праве. Надеюсь только, что это не займет много времени. До конца недели управитесь? — Он стал медленно накручивать выбившуюся из прически прядь на палец, рассуждая вслух. — Не то, чтобы я вас торопил, просто, чем скорее мы закончим с формальностями, тем быстрее я смогу показать вам вашу новую лабораторию, а вы, соответственно, приступить к экспериментам. Кровь дракона вам доставят завтра же, ближе к вечеру. Но я бы хотел получить от вас сову с деталями эксперимента, на который она пойдет. Либо, если вы позволите, и вовсе поприсутствовать лично.

— Недели будет более чем достаточно, благодарю, — Альбус кивнул и взмахом руки подозвал к себе тарелку. Слишком просто. Слишком быстро согласился. Придется, похоже, напоминать гоблинам про долг и просить вычитать договор еще и их. Эльфиас сейчас бы уже вовсю ворчал, что его друг — неисправимый гриффиндорец, который обожает влипать в неприятности, а репутация нелюдимого, занудного ученого с взрывным характером — всего лишь маска. И оказался бы отчасти прав. Адреналин и сложные задачи Альбус любил. А людей — нет. Особенно в своей лаборатории. Но когда тебе преподносят настолько ценный подарок — невежливо не уважить маленькую просьбу…

— Если вы в самом деле хотите поприсутствовать, почему бы и нет? Щиты у вас хорошие, я смогу не волноваться, что вас обольет кипящей драконьей кровью.

Альбус поймал взгляд собеседника, гадая, уловит ли Гриндельвальд отсылку к легенде о Фафнире. Ему самому всегда нравились сказки и мифы, что магические, что маггловские. Он читал их Ариане перед сном. До последнего. Но после ее смерти обсуждать героев и чудовищ стало не с кем. Забавно будет, если этот чем-то похожий на сестру маг, так сведущий в науке, сможет поддержать и эту тему…

— О, — засмеялся Гриндельвальд. — Обо мне можете не беспокоиться. В Венгрии мое имя значит «победитель дракона», будет неловко с моей стороны оказаться окаченным кровью этих тварей! Тем более, что способностей к языкам птиц и прочих гадов она не дает, увы, легенды врут… Я не доставлю вам лишних хлопот, обещаю! Только скажите, когда мне появиться в вашей лаборатории со склянками, и я тут же прилечу!

— Я буду рад вас видеть в любое время, начиная с послезавтра, — отозвался Альбус, прикинув свое расписание. — Правда, мне придется пару раз отлучиться для согласования отчетов по делам французского министерства… Пришлите, если не сложно, птицу за час до своего прибытия. Иначе вы рискуете оказаться на неопределенный срок наедине с нашими лаборантами, а это тяжелое испытание для людей с интеллектуальным уровнем выше среднего.

Он запомнил реакцию своего помощника на первое появление потомка полуптиц в лаборатории, но напоминать об этом счел невежливым и жестоким. В конце концов, кровь не выбирают, а в присутствии вейлы и умники начинают вести себя, как полные идиоты.

В целом, поздний обед оказался выше всяких похвал. У Гриндельвальда хорошо готовили, сам он непринужденно поддерживал разговор на любые темы, от научных публикаций до светских сплетен, причем последние пересказывал действительно смешно и опуская пошлости. Порывистый и нетерпеливый с вида, Геллерт оказался неожиданно тонким наблюдателем человеческой натуры, да еще не чуждым черного юмора, который Альбус, как и большая часть выходцев с Альбиона, весьма ценил. Между делом изящно прошедшись по некоторым общим знакомым, хозяин дома не употребил ни единого дурного слова, но в целом достаточно явно обрисовал все, что он думает о некомпетентности некоторых молодых политиков, унаследовавших пост от родителей. Высказал интересное видение последней статьи из «Вестника трансфигурации» о влиянии Меркурия на прочность чар. Познакомил своего гостя с традиционной баварской кухней, столь отличной от изысканной французской и простой британской, чуть ли не для каждой закуски поведав забавную историю. Поведал между делом, округлив глаза, как в одном английском пабе ему принесли пирог, из которого на мир и самого Геллерта с немым укором взирали запеченные рыбьи головы*…

Достаточно приятных моментов за один вечер: Альбус уже и не помнил, когда он в последний раз столько смеялся, пил настолько хорошее вино и наслаждался обществом другого человека. Да еще и поданные на десерт марципаны, восхитительнейшие марципаны из свежайшего миндаля! Искусно выполненные в форме разнообразных фигурок, тающие во рту… К концу ужина на тарелке осталось только несколько венгерских хвосторог, на которых Альбус лишь полюбовался, решив, что съесть подобное произведение искусства будет варварством.

— Вы загадка, герр Гриндельвальд, — усмехнулся он, помешивая свой чай, чуть более крепкий, чем пил обычно. — Имя у вас венгерское, особняк — швейцарский, а кухня в доме немецкая. Будет очень невежливо спросить, кем вы сами себя считаете?

— Пытаетесь меня классифицировать, герр Дамблдор? Неблагодарная задача! — Геллерт откровенно посмеивался. Он откинулся назад, покатал между пальцами палочку черной лакрицы, обладающую вкусом скорее специфическим, чем сладким, и задумчиво прищурил глаза: — Кем я себя считаю? Членом магического мира, прежде всего. Отношу ли я себя к какой-то конкретной стране или классу? Мой ответ — нет. Я никогда не считал, что маги должны ограничивать себя глупыми условностями. Англичанин, немец, француз — все это ерунда, как и все эти искусственно созданные границы, за которые постоянно воюют магглы. Вдумайтесь! Умирать за какой-то клочок земли! Понимаете меня? Магам бравирующим тем, где они родились, стоит задуматься чем они тогда отличаются от наших неблагоразумных соседей. Тому, кто владеет аппарацией или искусством создания порталов открыт весь мир… Стоит только пожелать. Не уверен, что ответил на ваш вопрос, но если вы ожидали, что я прямо скажу: «я — немец» или «я — швейцарец», то…

— Вы правы, это было бы слишком просто, — Альбус магией поднял в воздух изящные серебряные щипцы с кубиком рафинада, чтобы подсластить остатки чая. Гриндельвальд отсалютовал ему своей чашкой.

— А вы, герр Дамблдор, почему вы сменили свой остров на свободолюбивую Францию? — Он как-то очень понимающе улыбнулся, немного по-птичьи склонив голову на бок. — Не потому ли, что там меньше условностей, и дышится легче? Вы же тоже бунтарь по натуре.

— В основу взял не соль, но сульфир**, — хмыкнул Альбус, вспомнив разгромную рецензию на свое первое крупное алхимическое открытие, и перевел разговор на базы для зелий. Геллерт не протестовал.

Когда салфетки были отложены, Гриндельвальд поднялся из-за стола и поинтересовался:

— В библиотеку? Отдам вам черновой вариант договора и, так и быть, разрешу на полчаса забыть о моем существовании в объятиях Гереция Авразийского. Раз уж именно он стал моим ключом в вашу лабораторию.

Услышав про фамильную библиотеку с трудами Авразийского, Альбус еле удержался, чтобы не броситься туда прежде хозяина.

— Это подкуп, благородный герр, настоящий подкуп! — со смешком заметил он, усилием воли заставляя себя шагать плавно и неспешно. — Вы же понимаете, что я не могу отказаться от вашего щедрого предложения? Только будьте готовы, что спустя полчаса вам придется отрывать меня от ваших фолиантов силой! Ну или чарами щекотки, они на меня в такой ситуации тоже неплохо действуют.

Уже начавший подниматься по спрятанной в дальнем углу гостиной лестнице Гриндельвальд звонко расхохотался, откидывая голову назад — длинная светлая коса хлестнула чуть ли не по ягодицам.

— Вы зря не боитесь открывать мне свои слабые места! — весело заметил он. — Уверяю, я не постесняюсь ими воспользоваться! И не только в библиотеке!

Впрочем, проведя гостя к диванам и вручив ему обещанные договор и фолиант, хозяин впечатляющих книжных сокровищ скрылся между полок в сопровождении серьезного домового эльфа, вооруженного метелкой от пыли, так что слышно было только негромкое переругивание на неизвестном Альбусу языке. Гереций, благослови его Мерлин, писал на простой и понятной латыни, разбавляя ее древнегреческими ругательствами. Альбус нетерпеливо зашуршал оглавлением, открыл выбранный раздел и пропал.

В себя его привело смешливое фырканье, когда он в очередной раз потянулся поправить выбившуюся из косы прядь, бросавшую тень на страницу. Прядь вырвалась из рук, да еще и оказалась светло-золотистой, заставив удивленно моргнуть, прежде чем Альбус понял, что это Гриндельвальд успел вернуться, устроиться у него под боком и уже какое-то время через его плечо читает те же страницы и слушает взволнованное бормотание.

— Простите, вы были так увлечены, что я не смог применить к вам чары щекотки, — весело сообщил хозяин дома, потягиваясь, но и не думая отодвигаться. — В следующий раз не опаздывайте так сильно. У вас будет больше времени на фолиант, который, наверное, рыдает от счастья, что на него наконец-то обратили внимание!

***

Уже вечером, оказавшись дома и сразу же заработав от фамильяра ехидное: «Чем ты там занимался, что так сияешь, глупое неоперившееся существо?» — Альбус понял, что и впрямь доволен прошедшим визитом. Хотя обычно общение с людьми вне лабораторий и научных симпозиумов его изрядно выматывало.

Гриндельвальд оказался… необычным. Непривычным. Не вписывающимся ни в одни рамки. Гениальным и вместе с тем легким в общении, не зацикленным внутри собственного разума, чем частенько грешил сам Альбус. Полностью равнодушным к большей части условностей, легко нарушающим негласные правила приличия и с интересом ждущим ответной реакции.

«Он изучает людей, как я свои алхимические процессы, — со смешком сформулировал Альбус, готовя себе вечерний травяной чай. — Что ж, надеюсь, я оказался не так банален, как какое-нибудь простенькое окисление меди…»

Он было присел вместе с чашкой написать вечернее письмо Дожу, вывел на пергаменте:

_«…к слову о слухах и сплетнях: помнишь, ты говорил мне опасаться наследника Гриндельвальдов? Людская молва, как обычно, изрядно все извратила, на самом деле…» _

И отложил перо. Почему-то делиться своими впечатлениями о Геллерте не хотелось. Ни с Эльфиасом, который, разумеется, напомнит, что дыма без огня не бывает, и будет на трех страницах ответа умолять быть осторожнее. Ни с Николасом и Пернеллой, которые не одобрят любые революционные течения, пребывая в твердой уверенности, что даже в двадцатом веке наследственная монархия — идеальная форма управления обществом. Ни даже с Фоуксом, хотя тот как раз мог проявить интерес и понимание к своему отдаленному родственнику по птичьей линии…

— Я пока его слишком плохо знаю, чтобы делать какие-то выводы, — пробормотал Альбус, откидываясь в кресле, прикрыв глаза и полностью игнорируя тот факт, что, не смотря на это отсутствие выводов, он позволил втянуть себя в какую-то авантюру с отчетливой политической отдушкой.

В голове чуть шумело, веки становились все тяжелее, и нужно было уже отослать договор на проверку нотариусу да идти ложиться… Если он не хочет, чтобы Геллерт Гриндельвальд увидел следы сегодняшних взрывов, завтра их с лаборантами ждет день уборки и инвентаризации. Какая гадость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * смелые и крепкие духом могут погуглить Stargazy pie, но будьте осторожны, он действительно на вас посмотрит. С укором.
> 
> ** согласно Парацеласу, соль и сульфир (сера) входят в три первичных вещества, но если соль рассматривается, как базовая субстанция, то сульфир олицетворяет собой "вездесущий дух жизни". Альбус достаточно мрачно шутит над собой и тем, что променял физическую жизнь на "торжество мысли".


	3. Чистота экспериментов

_Франция, Париж – Германия, Бремен, 1908 год_

Гриндевальд вместе с обещанной драконьей кровью появился через два дня. Ровно через полтора часа после прибытия своего орла. И начал с того, что увернулся от чуть не свалившегося прямо на него, запутавшегося в ногах лаборанта, сморщив нос, сунул его в колбу с последним вариантом универсального противоядия для министерства - Альбусу надоело объяснять бездарям, что, сколько не лепи громких названий, универсальность будет проявляться только в отношении узкой группы ядов, связанных происхождением, и он позволил именовать свою разработку так, как хотелось политикам, прессе и общественности - и, мимоходом похлопав по плечу самого алхимика, вручил ему перевязанный кокетливым золотистым бантиком гримуар в черной коже. Древний и фонящий защитной магией так, что пальцы начало колоть еще до того, как Альбус коснулся обложки.

\- Решил, что вам будет интересно, - безмятежно сообщил потомок вейл, устраиваясь прямо на краю высокого рабочего стола и болтая ногами.

\- Это попытка сорвать эксперимент! - засмеялся Альбус, бережно оглаживая подарок. - Боюсь, у меня для вас только слегка измененный вариант договора от моих законников. Там пара мелочей.

\- Вы позволите? – Гриндевальд требовательно протянул руку со своего насеста за пергаментом, развернул его и углубился в чтение. Альбус задержал дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как его гость то хмыкает, то скептически приподнимает брови, доходя до сделанных поправок.

Наконец, тот поднял взгляд на изучающего его ученого, и улыбнулся:

\- Отправлю сейчас камином моему поверенному, чтобы переписал, если вы не против, а после окончания эксперимента, надеюсь, подпишем итоговый вариант.

Похоже, с текстом договора была какая-то проверка на внимательность - по крайней мере, Гриндевальд выглядел скорее заинтересованным, чем раздраженным или удивленным, просматривая изменения. И согласился со всеми. Либо что-то они все-таки проглядели...хотя, быть не может! Его законники, гоблины, сам Альбус... Ну не сам же Мерлин со стороны Гриндевальда и его друзей этот контракт составлял! Да и если не нашли все вместе, сейчас, за пять минут, он один точно не разберется, есть ли подвох. Просто придется играть с тем раскладом, который будет на руках.

\- Пройдемте на нижний уровень, - миролюбиво предложил Альбус, временно отбрасывая в сторону все лишние мысли. - С взрывоопасными веществами мы работаем там - и щиты лучше и стены толще...

\- И откапывать дольше, - блеснул зубами потомок вейл, легко спрыгивая на пол. Хотел добавить что-то еще и не успел - в лаборатории с недовольной трелью материализовался Фоукс, сжимая в лапе тонкий конверт с министерской печатью. Значит, что-то срочное, раз фамильяр соизволил отобрать письмо у совы и принести самолично.

Альбус протянул руку к конверту, а в следующую секунду раздувшийся вдвое феникс с гневным вскриком распушил перья в сторону гостя. Министерский пергамент упал на пол.

\- Фоукс! В чем дело?! Прошу прощения, он не очень любит незнакомых магов, но такое я впервые вижу... - Альбус пытался успокоить шипящего фамильяра, у которого уже воспламенились кончики перьев.

"Моя территория! - гневно сверкнула на него темно-золотым глазом птица. - Чужак! Опасный!"

\- Кажется, он почувствовал вашу крылатую сторону и принял за соперника, - вздохнул Альбус, посылая фамильяру ментальную волну укоризны, просьбы и упрека. - Фоукс, господин Гриндевальд не польстится на твое зерно и даже на бисквиты. Обещаю.

\- Потрясающе! - восхищенно протянул и не подумавший обидеться гость, во все глаза рассматривая клекочущую птицу – Никогда не доводилось видеть живого феникса! Только перья. Какой ты красавец, даже когда злишься!

Феникс гневно заскрежетал и щелкнул клювом, но Гриндевальд только улыбнулся:

\- Огненная птица, как ты подходишь своему фамильяру! - произнес он, указывая на рыжего алхимика, а потом, похоже, добавил какой-то мыслеобраз, который Альбус почувствовал легкой щекоткой в сознании, но не распознал. Зато феникс погасил пламя, но на плечо своего мага опустился, все еще недовольно шипя, и довольно чувствительно клюнул его в мочку уха.

Гриндевальд на все это представление смотрел с почти детским восторгом. Как и большая часть тех, кто впервые вживую сталкивался с фениксами. Альбус даже невольно почувствовал укол совести - жалко было портить первое впечатление от чуда.

"Чужак!" - недовольно повторил ему по внутренней связи Фоукс, переступая тяжелыми когтистыми лапами, и он окончательно решился.

"Свой!" - возразил Альбус и решительно шагнул к гостю.

\- Извините, - весело шепнул он, вторгаясь в личное пространство потомка вейл, и крепко ухватил его за плечо ладонью, провел тыльной стороной по голой шее под сбившимся платком, позволяя своим магическим потокам скользнуть по щитам Гриндевальда. Остаточного следа должно было хватить на пару часов... - Это друг, Фоукс, прояви уважение!

"Балбес, - вынес вердикт феникс, но прекратил топорщиться и вместо этого даже издал переливчатую трель, слегка склонив клюв в сторону гостя. После чего снялся с плеча и спланировал за пергаментом, передав его подопечному. - Оба балбесы неоперившиеся. Было срочно, но эти совы всегда такие истерички..."

После чего исчез во вспышке света. Альбус со вздохом распечатал конверт и скривился, мельком проглядев содержание - как же, срочно... Пергамент полетел на стол.

\- Пойдемте скорее вниз, пока еще что-нибудь не принесли, - шутливо взмолился он. Гриндевальд спорить не стал.

\- Красивый у вас фамильяр. Только ревнивый, - заметил он, спускаясь по ступеням, вслед за Альбусом. – Надеюсь, я все-таки смогу найти к нему подход, ведь когда мы подпишем договор, я надеюсь на регулярные встречи в вашей новой лаборатории!

\- Вы меня сейчас напугать пытаетесь или подкупить? - иронично осведомился Альбус, переступая порог своего личного маленького храма науки и снимая взмахом руки хроно-термальную заморозку с установки. Склянки с драконьей кровью переместились на свое место, из шкафов и ящиков полетели нужные коренья и зелья, под котлами вспыхнул огонь. Маг быстро набросал прямо в воздухе основные формулы преобразования, которые собирался выполнить, улыбнулся Гриндевальду, кивнув ему на соседний, относительно пустой стол, раз уж тому нравилось моститься повыше, и полностью сосредоточился на опыте. Почему-то сегодня особенно хотелось сделать все идеально. Не было привычного раздражения от того, что за его работой наблюдали посторонние, только легкий кураж и пьянящая магия на кончиках пальцев...

...ключевая вода в точке кипения, смешанные в равной пропорции экстракты антирринума* и капселлы**, корень килларнийского папоротника***, выкопанный на восходящую луну, три круговых движения палочкой против часовой стрелки, теперь скороговоркой длинную фразу на вульгарной латыни - камень-артефакт в своей пробирке начал тускло сиять, впитывая в себя магическую энергию. Три капли крови дракона - чистой, без осадка, правильной консистенции, хорошие все-таки у Гриндевальда поставщики! Теперь усилить огонь до температуры драконьего пламени...

...полыхнуло так, что Альбусу на мгновение показалось, что он ослеп. Реторты частично лопнули с глухими хлопками, частично просто сгорели на месте. Система лабораторных щитов с гудением удерживала вокруг него контур серебристой защиты. Геллерт Гриндевальд, которого он первым делом нашел взглядом, целый и невредимый невозмутимо сидел на соседнем столе, болтая ногами, как будто ничего не произошло, но глаза у него сияли.

\- Кажется, у вас получилось, - весело заметил он, кивая за спину Альбуса. – Правда, над сопровождающими эффектами я бы еще поработал. Впечатляюще, но очень громко.

Сердце голема, не сгоревшее вместе с остальной установкой мерцало тяжелым, ровным, золотистым светом в полумраке.

Пока Альбус, замерев, разглядывал удавшийся итог эксперимента, Гриндевальд одним плавным движением соскочил со своего стола и, подойдя к тому, что осталось от установки, замер над мерцающим артефактом. Потревоженные взрывом потоки магии волновались, выдавая вспышки искр по всей комнате, мешая нормально колдовать, но постепенно стянулись к рукам потомка вейл, который осторожно запустил диагностические чары.

\- Герр Дамблдор, - он повернулся к алхимику с шальной улыбкой и протянул руку. - Позвольте вас поздравить с первым успехом в этом направлении. Не сочтите за навязчивость, но я бы хотел пригласить вас отметить такое удачное начало сотрудничество. В Бремене недавно обновилась винная карта в «Погребке розы», говорят, удачно. Как вы на это смотрите?

Альбус, услышав предложение, смог оторвать взгляд от своего сияющего личного чуда. Успеха. Далеко не первого, но ценного тем, что у него, в кои-то веки, оказался живой свидетель, сумевший понять проделанную работу. Он пожал протянутую руку, а потом, замявшись и придерживая очки на переносице, решил окончательно прояснить один вопрос. Не то чтобы Гриндевальд мог об этом не знать - умение этого человека работать с информацией поражало, но...но, мог и забыть, засмотревшись на золотое сияние заряженного сердца.

\- Ваше предложение крайне лестно, герр Гриндевальд, но позвольте сразу озвучить один момент. Я - полукровка. И если это не мешает старым родам принимать меня в своих мэнорах, а министерствам - давать заказы и кичиться моими наградами на международной арене, то появляться в кампании таких, как я, в местах, предназначенных для чистокровных семейств, не особо принято. Да и, признаться честно, в вилках для рыбы я до сих пор путаюсь.

Он улыбнулся, спокойно наблюдая за потомственным аристократом. Тот ему нравился. По-настоящему нравился. И если выяснится, что на общение равных можно не рассчитывать...пусть это выяснится сейчас. Хотя все равно будет обидно. Только нашелся кто-то, не сбегающий от его формул в ужасе и способный поддержать беседу!

Гриндевальд в ответ скрестил руки на груди и, окинув Альбуса крайне заносчивым взглядом, протянул:

\- Любезнейший, вы и впрямь предлагаете мне принять во внимание мнение тех ничтожеств, которые даже третий закон трансфигурации помнят хорошо, если наполовину?! Чем я тогда буду от них отличаться, если начну судить о людях по их родословным, которые то и дело втихую подчищаются? – на этом месте он звонко расхохотался, в долю секунды откинув наносную спесь, и продолжил уже своим обычным голосом. - Но если вы будете чувствовать себя некомфортно в обществе некоторых избранных глупцов, тогда ужин в моем особняке? Хотя, если вас смущают только столовые приборы, можете общаться со мной, как с вашим фамильяром, мысленный образ нужной вилки я сформирую. Но неужели в вас нет ни капли желания поставить на место наших снобов с их устаревшими, глупыми порядками? Или это была ваша очередная проверка? Что ж, как я уже сказал, мне плевать на чистоту крови. Имеет значение только магическая сила и ум. У вас и того, и другого с избытком. Впрочем, вы сейчас опять начнете упрекать меня, что я заваливаю вас комплиментами, Аль...герр Дамблдор.

\- Альбус, если не возражаете, - алхимик наклонил голову, пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку. Да, пожалуй, в каком-то смысле это была проверка. И Гриндевальд ее прошел. От облегчения хотелось рассмеяться. Не то чтобы его волновало, что окружающие думали о его давно умершей матери или о нем самом в связи с его происхождением - злословить в лицо мастеру алхимии и трансфигурации после парочки дуэлей по молодости не отваживался никто. Но почему-то именно с Гриндевальдом ему было важно знать, что тот не посмотрит с полупрезрительной жалостью, ставя собеседнику в вину то, на что тот никак не мог повлиять. - И, пожалуй, я не прочь немного подразнить цвет магического общества в хорошей компании.

"Что я легилимент, вас тоже не пугает?" - уточнил он уже нарочно с помощью мыслеобраза, поймав взгляд собеседника. Это оказалось неожиданно сложно, общение с фамильяром вращалось большей частью вокруг материальных предметов, представить которые было проще, чем сформировать свое понимание эмоции.

\- Называйте меня Геллерт, - предложил Гриндевальд вслух. - Мы с вами почти ровесники, к чему излишние церемонии?

А после добавил уже ментально:

"Мы с вами знаем небольшие тайны друг друга, так что уже не пугает. У меня хорошие окклюменционные щиты, и я надеюсь, что дальше, чем в прошлый раз, вы заглядывать не станете. Идемте, я чувствую в себе достаточно сил, чтобы если не осушить, то хотя бы немного встряхнуть какое-нибудь застоявшееся болото".

-Да вы, оказывается, смутьян и нарушитель спокойствия, Геллерт! - рассмеялся Альбус, взмахами палочки, уничтожая остатки взрыва вокруг себя. - Аппарация или камин? И, бородой Мерлина клянусь, насчет вилок для рыбы я не шутил! Троллево изобретение...

Гриндевальд улыбнулся в ответ и протянул руку. Совместная аппарация. Будь это кто-нибудь другой - Альбус попросил бы изображение или воспоминание. Будь это кто-нибудь другой, он бы вообще никуда не пошел, к чему лишний раз привлекать к себе скандальное внимание, дразнить гусей? Большую часть вопросов с сильными мира сего лучше решать тихо и кулуарно.

Но это был Геллерт.

\- Кошмар какой, - даже с некоторым восхищением протянул Альбус, оглядывая подземный зал, в который они зашли через поющие, узорчатые двери. По мнению его соотечественников, место было однозначно плебейское и безвкусное - слишком много золота, узоров, украшательств, хрусталя и магических огней. Слишком много показной роскоши, и это не считая навязчивого аромата розовой воды, которой, кажется, полили даже стены. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то еще в этом зале, кроме него, специальными зельями и чарами усиливал обоняние, такое важное в алхимическом деле. Хотя среди прогуливающихся по залу он даже под чарами сокрытия лица и гламора угадал кое-кого из континентальной старой знати, жена министра магии Германии, парочка лиц смутно знакомых по благотворительным музыкальным вечерам...

\- Не-е-ет, кошмар еще и не думал начинаться, - хихикнул Геллерт, скидывая свое пальто с плеч назад, не глядя, и отряхивая перчатки. - Это вы еще основное меню не видели! Вот где ужас! Там такие названия... Впрочем, содержание соответствует. Здесь считается хорошим тоном подавать еду в таком виде, чтобы маг не догадался, что именно находится у него в тарелке.

\- Мне уже страшно, - закатил глаза Альбус, тоже избавляясь от верхней мантии. Судя по тому, что до пола она не долетела, исчезнув в воздухе, местные эльфы были выдрессированы на диво. Мельком подумалось, что от них обоих пахнет гарью, а от Альбуса еще и алхимическими кислотами, что вид у него настолько обтрепанный, что даже за дерзкий "вызов обществу", как у Гриндевальда, нахально выставившего на всеобщее обозрение неприкрытую воротником шею, выдать его костюм не выйдет...

\- Прошу за мной, господа, - неслышно подошедшая девушка в венке из роз, провела их к местам у камина. - Ваш любимый столик, герр Гриндевальд!

\- Благодарю вас, - улыбнулся ей Геллерт, и местная подавальщица тут же застыла на полушаге, неловко приоткрыв рот и затрепетав ресницами. Как показалось Альбусу, его спутник с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза в непритворном раздражении. - Можно попросить у вас меню?

\- А... разве вам не как обычно... - девушка глупо хихикнула, вызвав у Альбуса секундный приступ раздражения, удививший его самого.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мой друг оценил все богатство вашего выбора, - Геллерт подмигнул ему, и раздражение сменилось столь же неожиданным приступом умиротворения. Неужели и на него начали действовать чары вейлы? Альбус вздрогнул, помотал головой, но вроде бы желания хихикать, говорить глупости и пялиться на своего спутника не возникло. Чтобы окончательно успокоиться, он подтянул к себе салфетку, вытащил из рукава перо и начал по памяти воспроизводить в формулах сегодняшний эксперимент. Ни капли не удивленный таким поведением Гриндевальд перегнулся через стол и начал с энтузиазмом подсказывать последовательность действий. Память у потомка вейл оказалась отменной.

\- Нет, ну вы только посмотрите... - раздался у них над ухом протяжный, манерный голос, заставивший Альбуса недовольно поморщиться. Сына главы английского Визенгомота, одного из наследников священных двадцати восьми, он знал шапочно, но переносил с трудом. Как раз за тот самый снобизм. - Гриндевальд, раньше вы выбирали спутников посимпатичней. С такими, как наш алхимический червь, обычно секретничает мой папаша и прочие старые зануды. Вы для него слишком молоды, симпатичны...и чистокровны. Охота вам возиться со всякой грязью? У нас, между прочим, на столе отличное бургундское!

Подобравшийся и словно бы заледеневший Гриндевальд поднял взгляд на говорящего и одновременно отрицательно мотнул головой Альбусу, призывая его не вмешиваться.

\- Мистер Вильгельм Селвин, - протянул он вроде бы скучающе, но Альбусу послышался в его голосе грозный клекот хищной птицы. - Если вы так хотите привлечь мое внимание, оскорблять моих друзей не самый лучший для этого способ. Впрочем, полгода назад я вам уже об этом говорил. Вы не вняли. Более того, сменой лексикона вы также не озаботились. Что ж…если ваш достойный отец не может найти время на ваше воспитание, это сделаю я. Где и когда вам будет угодно. Это вызов, если вы не поняли. Райнерт, мой секундант, будет рад снова увидеть ваше падение. А теперь извините, мы вернемся к вопросам теоретической магии. Присоединиться не предлагаю. Увы, магический потенциал ваших предков выродился в потомка, единственной гордостью которого является родовой гобелен…

Геллерт презрительно фыркнул и, посмотрев куда-то вверх, произнес: "Личный кабинет!" - после чего шум зала исчез, и они с Альбусом оказались вдвоем в окружении струящихся водопадов. Иллюзия была настолько полной, что на полированную столешницу то и дело падали радужные отблески, а воздух между ними слегка подрагивал и мерцал, словно от водяной пыли. 

\- Надеюсь, этот глупый инцидент не испортил вам аппетит, Альбус? – поинтересовался Гриндевальд, подтягивая к себе меню. Он снова был спокоен, расслаблен и дружелюбен, как будто и не было никакого вызова, ледяного голоса и скрытой, как его вейловские когти, угрозы. - Если позволите, очень советую отведать пятый пункт. Это коронное блюдо шеф-повара.

\- Не стоило, - Альбус покачал головой, не давая совсем перевести разговор. - Я вас недооценил, признаю. Думал, что дразнение гусей будет проходить в менее категоричной форме. Младший Селвин бездарь и хам, но его отец умен и злопамятен. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы из-за меня...

\- Может, я просто до дрожи не люблю бургундское? - фыркнул Гриндевальд и решительно подтолкнул к Альбусу меню. - Глупости это, я всего лишь второй раз посажу сего достойного во всех отношениях молодого человека в лужу, стирка его штанов не стоит стольких слов и уж тем более испорченного аппетита.

\- Тогда хотя бы возьмите меня вторым секундантом, - Дамблдор поморщился. - Вряд ли дело дойдет до общей драки, но... не скажу что я в восторге от роли девицы, за чью честь вступились.

Гриндевальд, наморщил нос, склонил голову к одному плечу, скептично изучая Альбуса, затем ко второму...

\- С девицей вас не перепутаешь, даже с косой и со спины, при всем уважении, Альбус. И вы тут совершенно не при чем. Молодой Селвин почему-то считает, что вправе высказывать свои мысли по поводу круга моего общения. Один раз у нас уже была стычка по этому поводу, он не внял. И пусть радуется, что его вызвал я, а не первая палочка Дурмштранга, которого он оскорбил примерно в той же манере.

Альбус хотел возразить, но Геллерт предупреждающе поднял ладонь.

\- Право слово, это обычная дуэль! У нас в школе таких на неделе было шесть на дюжину, - он мягко похлопал Альбуса по руке. – И не льстите себе, вы просто предлог. Его компания очень хочет, чтобы я втянулся в их делишки но...запрещенные зелья, туманящие разум, меня не прельщают. Никто не собирается вмешивать сюда отцов или что-то в этом роде, уверяю вас! Но если вам так хочется вставать на рассвете скакать в сыром и промозглом лесу, промочить ноги и пропустить завтрак… я вам помешать не могу. Альбус, расслабьтесь, допишите формулу, пока я заказываю нам обед, и считайте, что таким образом я мщу за все сомнительные комментарии по поводу моей дурацкой, несуразной внешности.

\- А что не так с вашей внешностью? - удивился Альбус, снова подтягивая к себе салфетку и утыкаясь в оставленное на середине уравнение. Левую руку, впрочем, из-под ладони Геллерта он не убрал, чужое тепло действовало удивительно...успокаивающе. Чары вейлы? - По-моему, очень гармонично и вполне в духе скандинавского эпоса. С вашего позволения, я все-таки и правда поприсутствую на дуэли, посмотрю на вашу технику со стороны, а то мы по моей вине так и не дошли до зала повторно. И кстати, - Альбус поднял голову и слегка насмешливо улыбнулся. - Думаю, с первой палочкой Друмштранга молодому Селвину как раз не повезло.

\- Вы счастливчик, если ваша внешность не вызывала, начиная с первого курса, поток шуточек о публичных домах, которые держат вейлы, - сухо отозвался Гриндевальд, всем своим видом показывая, что данная тема ему неприятна. - Что касается моей техники – ее стоит смотреть как раз в поединке с Райнертом, а не с вашим соотечественником. Вряд последние полгода мой дорогой Вилли посвятил самосовершенствованию, оттачивая скорость реакций и мастерство чар!

\- Человек, который за вашей внешностью не разглядит магию, просто глуп. Ему не помогут ни стремительная реакция, ни новые заклинания, - пожал плечами Альбус и, перебрав пальцами по воздуху, отправил собеседнику ментальный образ - его самого порой утешал похожим образом Фоукс в дни особо неудачных экспериментов - свое воспоминание о первом столкновении с магическими потоками Гриндевальда. Свое восхищение силой и развитыми умениями другого мага. Признание чужого таланта и упорной работы во время их короткой схватки. Проговаривать такое словами было неудобно, неловко, да и не знал Альбус таких слов, ментальное послание же по крайней мере точно было честным. - Впрочем, младший Селвин именно что неумен. А в полной мере оценить вашу технику я все-таки надеюсь лично. Правда, возможно, для этого меня придется предварительно вытащить из лаборатории... Попрошу Фоукса проявить настойчивость и подпалить мне мантию, если я опять забуду о времени.

Геллерт еле заметно улыбнулся самым уголком рта в ответ на неловкую попытку подбодрить, притянул к себе лист пергамента, лежащий рядом с меню, написал на нем заказ на двоих и, свернув в самолетик, отправил его в сторону барной стойки сквозь окружающие их струи водопада. Побарабанил пальцами по столу, заглянул в формулы на салфетке Альбуса, поправил в них один знак …

На столе с громким стуком возникли деревянные кружки, полные чего-то пенного и пахнущего луговыми травами.

\- Пока не забыл, вам непременно стоит попробовать здешний вересковый мед! Сказочный вкус, как и обещано в легендах, - весело заметил Гриндевальд, подталкивая в сторону собеседника одну из кружек. Альбус с интересом еще раз принюхался к содержимому, пытаясь определить состав, и сделал пробный глоток.

\- Что ж, пожалуй мои отдаленные шотландские корни нашли что-то близкое им по духу, - заметил он, прикрывая глаза. - И впрямь, восхитительно!

\- Вот, - удовлетворенно произнес Геллерт, отхлебывая свой напиток. - Я чувствовал, что вам понравится! Ну что, за наше будущее, я очень надеюсь, плодотворное сотрудничество и... не столь формальное общение вроде сегодняшнего?

Не столь формальное общение растянулось часа на три и закончилось только потому, что оскорбленный Селвин прислал-таки свою сову, настаивая, что намерен драться следующим же утром, на рассвете, в какой-то забытой Мерлином глуши. Геллерт скривился, покачал головой, еще раз попробовал уговорить Альбуса спать спокойно, а потом, со вздохом, отправился, как он выразился, получать по шее от своего первого секунданта. Который, в отличие от всяких гениев, по утрам предпочитал как раз спать, а не кормить комарье с мокрыми от росы ногами.

Сам алхимик вернулся в лабораторию, получил нагоняй от Фоукса за сомнительные знакомства, перешедший в ледяное "Я так и знал!", когда фамильяр услышал о запланированной на утро прогулке, и исключительно недюжинным усилием воли отправил себя в постель раньше часа ночи - дело абсолютно немыслимое. Но во всех иных случаях, шансов проснуться на рассвете у него точно не было, а радовать младшего Селвина красными глазами и потрепанным видом не хотелось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Львиный зев, если по-простому. Он же snapdragons, если хотите еще больше игры слов  
** Пастушья сумка  
*** Ирландский папоротник-эндемик


	4. Клятвы на крови и магии

_Северная Германия – швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1908 год_

Разбудил его на рассвете недовольной трелью Фоукс. Обозвал еще раз недолетком, клюнул в ухо и велел выметаться, если его подопечный не решил опоздать в лучших традициях девицы, из-за которой и разгорелась свара. Альбус обиделся, показал фениксу неприличный жест и, влив в себя чашку отвратительно горького крепкого кофе, аппарировал. Геллерт, довольный и бодрый, уже был на месте. Как и широкоплечий, угрюмый скандинав с пронзительно-льдистым взглядом, цедящий зевки в кулак и что-то резко выговаривающий зачинщику дуэли, который только рассеянно отмахивался, оглядываясь по сторонам и посвистывая.

\- Вы все-таки решили составить нам компанию, - возопил он, заметив Альбуса. - Право слово, зря! Холодно, сыро, а наша оскорбленная сторона опаздывает! Где же знаменитая британская пунктуальность, хотел бы я знать...

\- А я бы хотел знать, где твои мозги! Это уже пятая дуэль за последние три месяца, wally*! – раздраженно рыкнул на весьма ломаном английском его светловолосый приятель. - Да еще и ставишь под удар этой встречей на рассвете общие планы…

\- Хватит уже брюзжать, давай я лучше познакомлю тебя с моим вторым секундантом. Райнерт Мортенсон - Альбус Дамблдор, - быстро представил их Геллерт, игнорируя явное недовольство в свой адрес.

\- Так это вы тот самый ученый, о котором Геллерт нам уже все уши прожужжал? – оказавшийся, судя по имени, норвежцем, первый секундант окинул Альбуса угрюмым взглядом, но руку протянул. - Я надеялся, что общение с вами и вашей братией, наоборот, убережёт его от новых безрассудств! И вот, вместо экспериментов у нас очередная дуэль…и прекрати отворачиваться, я и с тобой разговариваю, Геллерт!

\- О, перестань уже, в самом деле, - лениво улыбнулся тот, похлопывая приятеля по плечу. – И не рычи на Альбуса, это я потащил его в погребок!

\- Похоже, у тебя слишком много свободного времени, раз ты постоянно гуляешь в этой мантикорьей норе, - отрезал Мортенсон, сжимая пальцы Альбуса едва ли не до хруста, после чего коротко кивнул. - Рад знакомству. Хотя обстоятельства…как обычно у Геллерта. Теперь к делу - в скольких дуэлях участвовали, какой кодекс использовали? Простите, что так в лоб, но у вас, англичан, обычно какие-то свои танцы с расшаркиваниями вместо честной драки. 

\- Сам дрался пару раз, еще в пяти был секундантом, - пожал плечами Альбус, с интересом разглядывая "первую палочку Друмштранга". Не смотря на размах плеч и суровое выражение лица, то, как северянин смотрел на Геллерта и безнадежно и беспомощно пытался воззвать к его совести, вызывало ассоциации не с опытным и опасным бойцом, а, скорее, с дуэньей капризной девицы, в очередной раз нарушившей все неписаные правила приличия. - Кодекс знаю в тех пределах, в которых его сейчас используют во Франции. Так что если хотите следовать вашим северным канонам - все переговоры ваши. Что, правда, пятая дуэль за три месяца? Геллерт, ваши противники настолько глупы, или вы их жалеете?

Вместо Гриндевальда что-то ответить собирался его суровый приятель, но не успел - на противоположном конце поляны с гулкими хлопками появились трое опоздавших соотечественника. Мортенсон переглянулся с Геллертом и зычно поинтересовался в воздух, что же настолько задержало обычно пунктуальных англичан.

\- Дамблдор, вы со мной, а ты стой на месте и, Фрейей молю, придержи язык хотя бы на пять минут! - тихо велел он, пока противоположная сторона вяло отбрехивалась, поминая какие-то обстоятельства. Геллерт в ответ закатил глаза к небу и снова начал что-то насвистывать, притопывая сапогом. Мортенсон досадливо махнул на него рукой и широкими шагами двинулся к середине поляны, куда уже выдвигались спутники Селвина.

\- Райнерт Мортенсон, первый секундант Геллерта Гриндевальда, - едва обозначенный поклон. - Альбус Дамблдор - второй. С кем имеем честь?  


Райнерт оказался совершенно восхитительным занудой. Альбус стоял, молчал, иногда кивал и очень старался не расхохотаться, когда его напарник с ужасающей педантичностью и дотошностью уточнял, на сколько метров желают разойтись господа, по какой классификации будут использоваться проклятия, есть ли ограничения для школ... Соотечественники краснели, бледнели, перетаптывались на месте, явно успев сто раз пожалеть о своем появлении.  
Солнце медленно поднималось над горизонтом, парило, роса высыхала, разливаясь над поляной неприятным щекочущим туманом, под прикрытием которого взлетел для раннего завтрака гнус... Альбус понял, что ухмыляется совсем уже явно. Даже рукавом прикрылся, когда в какой-то момент Селвин со своего края поляны не выдержал и попытался обвинить секунданта противника в затягивании и откладывании дуэли. Да уж, даже если официально именно Мортенсон считался первой палочкой северной школы, как секундант он был куда страшнее. И, похоже, первое впечатление оказалось верным - только человек с неиссякаемым терпением и дотошной въедливостью мог спокойно и последовательно опекать непоседливого потомка вейл, не рискуя прибить его за очередную выходку. Альбус знал Гриндевальда всего ничего, а видел и того меньше, но уже был твердо уверен, что покой и порядок - это две непересекающиеся с ним величины.

\- Знаете, Дамблдор, - снова не выдержал Селвин, ожесточенно хлопая себя по шее, - надо было вас просто отравить на одном из отцовских обедов! Все из-за вас!

\- Отравить мастера алхимии? Да вы просто блещете оригинальными идеями! - донеслось от Геллерта, который, впрочем, тут же замолк, когда повернувшийся Райнерт бросил на него короткий предупреждающий взгляд.

\- Попробуйте, - равнодушно предложил Альбус. - Можете даже вызвать еще и меня...если господин Гриндевальд от вас что-нибудь оставит.

\- Нет!!! - взвыл один из секундантов. - Еще два часа обсуждать с Мортенсоном условия дуэли?! Да ни за что!

\- Буду я еще марать руки о грязнокровок! - взвился одновременно с ним потомок аристократического рода. Альбус в ответ только издевательски развел руками - на нет и суда нет. - Ничего, Дамблдор, не радуйтесь, этот эксперимент вам не по зубам! Вейлы всегда, в конце концов, выбирают только самое лучшее, а не...

\- Хватит! - прошипел побледневший и сощуривший глаза Райнерт. - На позиции!

Он не успел договорить, когда мимо них уже скользнул сверкающий глазами Геллерт, мимоходом хлопнув обоих своих секундантов по плечам:

\- Отличное представление, как всегда! Альбус, у нас традиция - после дуэли завтракаем у меня. Не вздумайте ее нарушать!

Смешок, пара танцующих шагов и потомок вейл вступил в очерченный круг, небрежно кивнув вместо приветствия своему противнику.

В первые же пару минут наблюдений со стороны стало ясно – Геллерт просто создан для дуэлей. Быстрый, ловкий, стремительно применяющий заклинания, связывая их в цепочки, усиливая и дополняя прямо на лету...вот только это была даже не треть той мощи, которую он выплеснул на Альбуса, сотрясая в ярости стены и щиты дуэльного зала.

\- Он играет, - заметил Дамблдор в сторону первого секунданта, складывая руки на груди. - Неудивительно, что столько дураков не боится принять вызов. Ему бы хватило чистой силы, чтобы выбить дух из Селвина чем-нибудь из арсенала первокурсников. В чем смысл? Заставить того пускать пену изо рта от бешенства?

\- Не убивать же идиота, - Райнерт раздраженно повел плечом, наблюдая, как Геллерт теснит своего противника к созданной из испаряющейся росы у него за спиной луже и одновременно отвлекает его ворохом колкостей. Кажется, обещание посадить молодого аристократа в грязь следовало воспринимать буквально...как, впрочем, и большую часть того, что говорил Гриндевальд. С какими бы несерьезными усмешками это бы не было произнесено. Недооценивать его было смертельно опасно.

\- Не убьет, но разозлит, - хмуро предрек Альбус, чувствуя желание воспользоваться глупейшей идеей Вильгельма о яде на ближайшем обеде у его отца, вот только позаботиться, чтобы достался он самому наследнику благородной фамилии. В крайнем случае, скажет, что не вынес такого позора для британской дуэльной школы... Прикрыть корпус и не заботиться о ногах? Начать орать заклинания вслух? Какое дилетантство. Впору идти, каяться, что был кругом неправ, знакомым французским бретерам, перед которыми он защищал честь родины.

Наконец, молодой Селвин доотступал до края лужи, предсказуемо не заметил его, поскользнулся… Только этого и ждавший Гриндевальд ударил волной чистой силы, одновременно трансфигурируя грязь в ледяной панцирь, поползший вверх и сковавший ноги противника.

\- Ну, вот и все, - звонкий голос Геллерта, спрятавшего палочку в рукав и отступившего назад, разнесся над поляной. - Господа секунданты моего противника, можете его... выковыривать.

После чего, летящей походкой направился к своим спутникам.

\- Райни, герр Дамблдор, а теперь ко мне завтракать! Отказы не принимаются! - жизнерадостно произнес он, ухватив за плечи обоих своих секундантов.

\- Вопреки поговорке, - вздохнул Альбус, с трудом подавляя желание обернуться и посмотреть на выкрикивающего вслед оскорбления Селвина, - эта бешеная собака может не только лаять, но и укусить.

\- Согласен, - буркнул хмурый Райнерт. - Лужа была уже лишней, Геллерт, держи себя в руках!

\- Не хочу! - беспечно отмахнулся потомок вейл. - Скучно. Пусть кто-нибудь другой держит.

Первый секундант пробормотал что-то себе под нос на незнакомом Альбусу рычащем языке, но интонации и взгляд у него были такими, что в значении даже сомневаться не приходилось. Мортенсон интересовался у всех высших сил разом, за что те его так наказывают. Гриндевальд бессовестно расхохотался в ответ, утягивая их за собой без предупреждения в аппарационную воронку.

\- Кофе! - завопил он, когда их выплюнуло из подпространства в светлом холле, украшенном деревянной резьбой в северных традициях. - Много кофе! И нормальный завтрак на троих! Пошевеливайтесь, бездельники ушастые!

Альбус только вздохнул, двигаясь вслед за хозяином дома сквозь анфилады комнат. Как выяснилось - к уже накрытому столу на террасе. Кофейников на столе дымилось штук пять, и к одному из них тут же протянул руки Райнерт, игнорируя изящные кофейные чашки и вливая в себя горячую жидкость прямо из носика.

\- Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу вставать на рассвете! - с упреком сообщил он, подтягивая ближе стул. - Слишком напоминает наши чудесные школьные годы! Хотя тогда ты меня на дуэли прямо посреди ночи таскал... Если подумать, некоторые подвижки к лучшему все-таки есть!

\- Ну, вот будет мне лет пятьсот, может, и остепенюсь, - пожал плечами Геллерт, устраиваясь за столом и расстилая салфетку на коленях.

\- Не доживете, - кратко предрек Альбус, перед которым вместо кофейника дымился на столе заварочный чайник. - Если будете так издеваться над противниками. На дуэли не достанут, так отравят или в спину чем-нибудь пырнут. Вы могли покончить с Селвином меньше чем за секунду, не унижая его, а вместо этого дразнили, как щенка. Зачем?

\- Зачем? - Геллерт коротко глянул на Райнерта, как бы советуясь с ним, а потом, поблескивая глазами, ответил. – Младшего Селвина прочат на одну должность, которая в перспективе приведет его прямиком в мировой совет. Теперь, после слухов, которые появятся, на это место пройдет наш человек. В совете и так слишком много консерваторов! 

Пока Альбус пытался осмыслить внезапную откровенность, Гриндевальд неспешно отрезал кусок дымящегося омлета и, жмурясь от удовольствия, положил себе в рот.

\- Угощайтесь, господа! У нас с вами отличное утро. В отличие от некоторых молодых людей с излишними амбициями…

\- А в прошлую вашу дуэль, которая его ничему не научила, Селвин тоже на что-то претендовал? - хмыкнув, поинтересовался Альбус, осторожно отрезая тонкий ломтик ростбифа.

\- В прошлый раз мой милый Вилли просто повел себя грубо, так что все закончилось довольно быстро. Боюсь, что тогда он счел это просто неудачным стечением обстоятельств...Да и политических ставок на него на тот момент еще не делали. - Геллерт, перед тем как отпить из кофейной чашки, поднес ее к лицу и вдохнул аромат. – Надеюсь, после сегодняшнего и не сделают.

\- Вы правы, хватит с Вильгельма и тех должностей, которые ему обеспечит на родине его происхождение. Мировой совет - это уже слишком. Хотя его, по-хорошему, нужно менять больше чем наполовину. Треть уже в маразме, треть - думает только о своей выгоде и претендует на черный рынок... Ладно бы они делали это умно, но ведь влезают в долги к гоблинам, те начинают ставить свои условия...

Дамблдор задумчиво забарабанил пальцами по краю стола, и только потом понял, что, наверное, едва ли не первый раз с окончания Хогвартса озвучил свои касающиеся политики мысли вслух. Обычно он такого себе особо не позволял даже с Эльфиасом.

\- Прошу прощения, это неподходящая тема для завтрака.

\- Ну, почему же? - не согласился хозяин поместья, откладывая в сторону вилку и сплетая перед лицом пальцы в замок. – Мне крайне интересно. Вы во многом правы. Но на мой взгляд, проблема глубже. Тех, кто живет прошлым, можно заменить, или рано или поздно они сами уйдут от старости или других причин. Но кого брать на их места?! Молодежь, которая боится что-то исправить в существующем порядке? И не понимает, что мир магглов сейчас меняется с чудовищной скоростью? И что мы вот-вот отстанем так безнадежно, что…Scheiße!

\- Магглы - это двойственная ситуация, - Альбус с интересом наблюдал и за раскрасневшимся Гриндевальдом, который, забывшись, снова схватил вилку и воинственно взмахнул ей, иллюстрируя свои намерения, и за настороженно подобравшимся Райнертом, явно готовым вмешаться в любой момент. Интересные все-таки у них отношения. Стоило об этом подумать. Но, кажется, он не прогадал, решив заключить магический договор именно с Гриндевальдом... - Они становятся опасны, но при этом мы не можем ни полностью избавиться от них, ни отгородиться. Без вливания свежей крови, что бы ни говорили индюки, вроде молодого Селвина, мы вымрем через три-четыре поколения. Да и эффект близкородственных браков... Про сумасшествие Блэков должны были и на континенте слышать. Хотя на их магическую силу это не повлияло. В отличие от Прюэттов. И, конечно, вопросы снабжения со счетов списывать не стоит. Мало кто из моих знакомых согласится разводить на продажу обычные овощи или возиться с мясом, а голодный волшебник - злой волшебник. Вот наш совет и качается на качелях между "запретить" и "не сделать хуже". Хотя результат удивительно бездарен... Отгораживаясь, мы теряем возможность найти магически одаренных детей, приближаясь - рискуем оказаться втянутыми в их конфликты... Боюсь, я тоже не вижу здесь здравого решения.

\- Будем надеяться, что тот, кто знает, как решить эту проблему, уже родился, - мрачно заметил Геллерт и, поморщившись, поинтересовался. – Кстати, Альбус, вы достаточно проснулись, чтобы после завтрака аппарировать к моему поверенному и в его присутствии, наконец, оформить наши отношения официально?

\- Думаю, я вполне готов к совместной работе, - пожал плечами Альбус, от которого не ускользнул гневный взгляд Мортенсона и то, как перед сменой темы вздрогнул Геллерт, как человек, которого то ли ущипнули, то ли ткнули в бок. Может и к лучшему. Он был совершенно не уверен, что хочет ввязываться в политику, даже ради интересных бесед с Гриндевальдом, хватит того, что его который год пытается втравить в нее Эльфиас...на письмо которому он не может собраться ответить третий день. Как бы дорогой друг не заявился с проверкой лично! - Вчера я подумывал включить в договор пункт, запрещающий вам погибать на дуэли до того, как мы завершим наше сотрудничество, но теперь мне будет достаточно, если вы мне просто это пообещаете.

Альбус улыбнулся, показывая, что шутит, и налил себе стакан апельсинового сока, пока его собеседники, обмениваясь взглядами, пили свой кофе. У хмурого Райнерта было такое встревоженно выражение лица, что Альбус не выдержал и потянулся пощупать его ментальный фон - никакого проникновения, никакого чтения мыслей или насилия, просто понять, в каком тот настроении...

В паршивом. Здоровяк-норвежец заметно нервничал, причем не за себя. Тревогу у него почему-то вызывал абсолютно спокойный и довольный Геллерт...

\- Пожалуй, на этом я вас покину, законники вызывают у меня зевоту, - проворчал объект его наблюдений. - Геллерт, проводишь? У меня мелкий вопрос...

Гриндевальд кивнул и, положив салфетку и взглядом извинившись перед Альбусом, пошел следом за другом.

На террасу он вернулся спустя четверть часа, чему-то посмеиваясь.

\- Прошу прощения, дела. На чем мы с вами остановились? Пункт о дуэлях! Право слово, ну мы же не брачный контракт составляем! – Геллерт ухмыльнулся, растекаясь по своему стулу. - Боюсь, что я буду категорически против. Да и вы не настолько жестоки, чтобы оставить меня без одного из любимейших развлечений!

\- Я не говорил "запрет на участие в дуэлях", - усмехнулся Альбус, промокая губы салфеткой и отставляя от себя стакан. - Пока вы выигрываете, меня не волнует моральные травмы и грязные штаны ваших противников. Впрочем, возможно, со стороны это и впрямь звучит, как брюзжание старой, надоевшей жены... Так что давайте уже закончим с бюрократией и перейдем к научным открытиям. Или хотя бы обсудим их рамки. Вы ведь хотите от меня что-то конкретное?

Гриндевальд покачал головой и очаровательно улыбнулся:

\- Вы не против, Альбус, если я обрисую вам ситуацию и границы – хотя, видит Вотан, я как раз не хочу загонять вас ни в какие рамки, музам нужны крылья - после того, как мы дадим непреложный обет не вредить и не смешивать друг другу карты? Если вы не против…

Он вытащил из кармана золотую фигурку дракона, свернувшегося вокруг золотой горы, и протянул руку алхимику.

\- Вам, пожалуй, навредишь, - тихо засмеялся Альбус, вставая и обходя стол, чтобы тоже иметь доступ к порталу. - Надеюсь, я все-таки не так глуп, как молодой Селвин, и выбираю противников себе по зубам.

Он положил руку поверх статуэтки, Гриндевальд тут же непонятно зачем накрыл ее второй ладонью - бледной и удивительно горячей, коротко выдохнул слово-ключ, и желудок привычно скрутило в узел.

Их уже ждали. Двое седых как лунь пожилых магов и несколько гоблинов в деловых костюмах с сигарами. Выглядели они еще суровее и неприветливее, чем их сородичи из Гринготса, но с Геллертом поздоровались на удивление дружелюбно - Альбус мимоходом с усмешкой подумал, что вот он, похоже, тот заговор нечеловеческих рас против магов, который любили пообсуждать особо одиозные личности в британском министерстве...а потом улыбаться перестал. От одного из седых магов пахнуло лесом, мокрой шерстью и зверем. А своему алхимическому обонянию Альбус привык доверять. Оборотень! И на такой высокой должности, судя по его внешнему виду... Умеете вы подбирать себе окружение, господин Гриндевальд, ничего не скажешь. С другой стороны, ему ли, полукровке, за честь которого не далее, как вчера, вступился потомок аристократического рода, выдвигать такие претензии? Если Грин...Геллерт судит людей по их качествам, а не крови и сложившимся предрассудкам, что ж... он, Альбус Дамблдор, может такое только приветствовать и радоваться этому новому странному знакомству и сотрудничеству. Он же мечтал в молодости изменить мир? Похоже, сейчас у него появилась возможность в этом поучаствовать. И если для этого нужно провести несколько часов обсуждая бюрократические препоны с гоблинами и оборотнями – Мерлин свидетель, это далеко не худшее, что выпадало на его долю. С гоблинами, вообще, было просто. Проще, чем с людьми. Достаточно показать зубы и отблеск полноценной ауры, чтобы тебя приняли почти на равных. Альбус обменялся с ними привычными, известными только посвященным подколками и ответами, после чего занялся вычиткой документов в почти дружеской атмосфере. Хотя люди и оборотень косились с недоумением. Ну и ладно...

Наконец, все спорные моменты согласовали, и они с Геллертом после проверки на отсутствие принуждающих чар и зелий оставили свои подписи на пергаменте. А потом шагнули в выложенный на полу полудрагоценными камнями магический круг для принесения клятв. Непреложный обет с полным ритуалом уже даже не все семьи из двадцати восьми практиковали! Сам Альбус его до этого момента никогда даже не видел, не то, что не принимал участие. Тем не менее, суть должна была остаться той же...

Сжать протянутую руку улыбающегося Геллерта, мимоходом в очередной раз подивившись какие мозолистые и жесткие эти хрупкие на вид длинные тонкие пальцы, обратить свои потоки наружу, произнести слова, призвать магию в свидетели...

В комнате полыхнуло белым, слепя глаза. Зарычал и коротко взвыл, как от боли, оборотень.

\- Не мешай, глупец! - проскрипел старший гоблин, почтенный Гардух, единственный невозмутимо стоящий со скрещенными на груди руками на прежнем месте, как заметил Альбус, когда проморгался. - Магия совпала. Большая редкость. Драконы знают, кентавры помнят, мы помним... мало кто видел. Сегодня хороший день. Мир стал немного правильнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бестолочь (норв.)


	5. Формулы и эдельвейсы

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1908 год_

Напротив сердито тер слезящиеся глаза Геллерт, камни на полу зло и чуждо перемигивались отсветами впитанной магической силы, кто-то бормотал, сбиваясь, простенькие чары от ожога, голова раскалывалась, на языке, не иначе как от прокушенной губы, был вкус железа... Правильность мира, по мнению Альбуса, была несколько под вопросом, но озвучить свое мнение он не успел.

\- Все целы? – резко осведомился Гриндевальд, щурясь и пытаясь осмотреть комнату. – Дамблдор?

\- В порядке.

\- Остальные?

Гоблины и маги за пределами круга отозвались вполне бодро, даже оборотень, которого, похоже, подлечил второй седой волшебник.

\- Прекрасно. Почтенный Гардух, я вынужден буду просить вас уделить мне попозже еще немного вашего бесценного времени. Разумеется, все неудобства будут щедро оплачены.

Гоблин согласно ощерился, показывая клыки, и Геллерт, вежливо склонив перед ним голову, повернулся обратно к Альбусу и протянул ему руку.   
\- Что ж, хоть торжественность момента слегка подпорчена…добро пожаловать в наше братство!

Альбус все еще дезориентированный устроенным магией представлением, молча ответил на пожатие, которое тут же захотели повторить и остальные маги в комнате. Даже оборотень подал лапу...тьфу, это уже совсем дурацкая мысль!

Совпадающая магия...что-то подобное он определенно встречал... то ли слышал краем уха, то ли читал...и не в учебной литературе. Точно! Раритетное, рукописное собрание "Преданий о делах дивных в давние года творящихся" в доме у Фламмелей! В основном там были описаны несуществующие фантастические твари, байки про примыкающие пространственные карманы и прочие домыслы древних на тему разделения миров, но и про совпадение магии там что-то было...как же это звучало? Кажется, основной сюжет крутился вокруг двух враждующих чистокровных семейств со склонностью к стихийной магии, причем стихии у семей были противоборствующие. Разумеется, кровная вражда, многолетняя затяжная война, почти полное уничтожение…пока в какой-то момент рожденные в зените лета и зимы наследники не совпали магическими потенциалами. Дальше было много старофранцузских оборотов на языке куртуазной поэзии, которые Альбус разбирать поленился и просто пролистал, выхватывая отдельные фразы. Кажется, было что-то вроде того, что совпадение магии усиливает не только своих обладателей, если те научатся "объединять помыслы и свои пожелания", но и всю окружающую их магическую систему, что в свою очередь приводит к росту числа тварей волшебных, да и детей-магов тоже... Еще он смутно помнил, что закончилось все тем, что наследники объединились и своей усиленной магией смогли дать отпор нацелившимся на их край бродячим магам с севера, а после, кажется, совместно правили отбитым краем. А может, и погибли в той схватке, сойдя с ума от перенапряжения, поручиться точно Альбус не мог. В общем, обычная детская сказка о силе добра и взаимопомощи, а сколько в ней было правды, и была ли она вообще... Нужно будет на всякий случай поговорить с кентаврами, но пока есть более насущные проблемы.

\- Перейдем к границам и рамкам, в которые вы не хотите меня заталкивать? - улыбнулся он Геллерту. Частично вейле, как услужливо напомнил разум. Значит, очень вероятно, что и впрямь стихийник. Птица, значит, воздух. У самого Альбуса был огонь. Мерлин знает, что поползло из детских сказок! Эдак, глядишь, и дары смерти найдутся…

\- Увы мне, я как раз собирался заговорить о поставленных стенах… - Гриндевальд проказливо улыбнулся, приглаживая волосы. Взволнованным он не выглядел, недавнее происшествие выдавали разве что покрасневшие от трения глаза. – О стенах вашей новой лаборатории, разумеется! Теперь я, наконец, могу вам ее показать и выслушать вердикт моим стараниям! Верите, никогда раньше не занимался оборудованием, надеюсь, ничего не перепутал…

Тряхнув головой, Геллерт снова ухватил его за руку - для парной аппарации, как понял мгновение спустя Альбус. Сзади гневно заворчал оборотень, призывая кого-то подождать, но потомок вейл, вывернув голову, шикнул на него не хуже разъяренного феникса и перенес только их двоих куда-то...

…где, кажется, Альбуса ждал и не мог дождаться лучший рождественский – и какая разница, что до Рождества еще почти полгода! - подарок в мире. Он замер, рассматривая высокое, сводчатое помещение, купающееся в солнечном свете. Огромные окна были расположены так, чтобы по ночам сквозь них падало лунное сияние, в требуемых для специфических зелий фазах. В воздухе остро и пряно пахло травами - свежими и сушеными, немного тиной и лягушачьей икрой, немного дымом и серой. Вдоль стен виднелись двери хранилищ, заполненных под завязку, как тут же убедился Альбус, магией приоткрыв несколько из них. Чуть дальше в углу стояли разнообразные котлы и перегонные установки... большой резной деревянный стол, от которого почти ощутимо веяло магией Гриндевальда, возвышался посреди помещения. Альбус проверил щиты. Уважительно приподнял брови. Щедрый подарок - повозиться с тем, чтобы закрыть вполне приличное пространство от внешнего воздействия явно пришлось немало...но это позволило оставить лабораторию на поверхности, а не прятать в подземелья.

\- У меня нет слов, - заметил он, наконец, поворачиваясь к выжидающе замершему у него за спиной Геллерту. Прижал ладонь к груди, признавая проделанную работу и благодаря за нее.

\- После такого мне остается только оправдать ваше доверие и создать что-то исключительное и выдающееся!

Гриндевальд, услышав благодарность и увидев искренний восторг Альбуса, сам засиял новеньким галлеоном, порывисто шагнул вперед, взял руки алхимика в свои и горячо выдохнул:

\- Создайте големов, Альбус! Создайте боевых големов, способных противостоять маггловским изобретениям! Ради этого я сделаю что угодно, клянусь!

Взгляд глаза в глаза, на этот раз, не вызвавший никакой тревоги у его ментальных щитов. Обмен улыбками, крепко сжатые пальцы…

А через пару ударов сердца перед Альбусом уже стоял не порывистый и искренний в своих эмоциях потомок крылатых фурий, а сдержанный аристократ, глава благородного магического рода, деловитый, собранный и серьезный.

\- Сколько дней вам потребуется, чтобы приступить к работе? Нужно ли что-то докупить? Сколько помощников вы согласны терпеть? При лаборатории имеется жилой дом, займете его или останетесь в своей парижской квартире? И главное, Альбус, как я вас и предупреждал, големы должны изготавливаться в обстановке строжайшей секретности. Никто - ни ваш брат, ни друзья, ни наставник с супругой не должны об этом знать. Поэтому нам нужно с вами обсудить, на что мог дать деньги скучающий богатый бездельник, вроде меня, чтобы ваша работа хотя бы на первых порах выглядела правдоподобно и не привлекала пристального внимания.

\- Мы же в Швейцарии? - подумав пару минут, уточнил Альбус, усмехнувшись нелестной характеристике, которую выдал себе Гриндевальд.

\- В Швейцарии, - согласно кивнул тот. - Так будет лучше для ваших экспериментов. Меньше надзора, меньше вопросов, меньше контактов с иностранными министерствами. Моя родина - очень закрытая страна, блюдущая свой нейтралитет, что со стороны магов, что со стороны магглов. И если вами кто-то излишне заинтересуется извне, наши люди легко отследят любопытствующих по порталам.

\- Тогда настойка из горных эдельвейсов. Эти цветы достаточно активно используются целителями для сглаживания старых шрамов и заживления ожогов, но слухи о том, что из них можно добыть эликсир вечной молодости не утихают последние веков пять. Если это...хм...не оскорбит вас, конечно. Но ваша репутация в свете вполне подходит для такого легкомысленного проекта. Вы молоды, красивы, любите рисковать... Никто не удивится. Я же в свою очередь смогу рассказывать всем желающим, что воспользовался вашим щедрым предложением, чтобы в тишине и спокойствии альпийских гор закончить несколько своих научных публикаций. Думаю, в это также охотно поверят.

Геллерт звонко рассмеялся:

\- Прекрасная идея, очень подходящая моему образу никчемного прожигателя жизни в погоне за удовольствиями и дуэлями. Никто не удивится, вы правы!

Альбус еще раз огляделся вокруг, любуясь порядком, который скоро должен будет превратиться в рабочий хаос...

\- В старых сказках моей родины, - усмехнулся он, глядя на Гриндевальда поверх очков, - дивный народ исполнял желания мастеров, взамен забирая их в свою страну на семь лет. Какому двору вы служите, Геллерт?

\- А это смотря с чьей стороны посмотреть, - отозвался тот весело. – С моей точки зрения, безусловно, благому. Но не уверен, что многие ее разделяют. А вот в чем я совершенно убежден, так это в том, что вы управитесь с нашей задачей за гораздо меньший срок, чем семь лет, Альбус. Я верю в вас, в ваших големов и в то, что наш союз принесет этому миру только благо.

Они обсудили еще несколько организационных моментов, в частности, Гриндевальд, не слушая никаких возражений, почти силой заставил Альбуса принять на время проживание рядом с лабораторией домового эльфа. Заметив при этом, что он уже оценил характер крылатого фамильяра, и совершенно уверен, что тот не согласится готовить для своего непутевого мага обеды и стирать его носки – Альбусу осталось только порадоваться, что Фоукс не слышал подобного кощунства. Настроили каминную сеть, система охранных заклинаний на которой наводила на мысль о фамильной чистокровной паранойе, тщательно лелеемой последние веков пять, а то и шесть. Умудрились дважды поругаться и помириться, обсуждая, сколько времени Альбус сможет тратить на свои незаконченные проекты для других заказчиков и когда можно говорить о первых результатах...

\- Все, я вас, наверное, смертельно утомил, - охрипший Геллерт, потянулся к дымолетному порошку на камине. - Осваивайтесь, переносите вещи, щиты я вроде бы все показал... До скорой, я надеюсь, встречи?

Альбус пожал протянутую на прощание руку, искренне заверил, что всегда будет рад видеть своего нового куратора для обсуждений их совместного проекта, посоветовал прихватить при своем следующем визите букет эдельвейсов, получил ехидный ответ, что в таком случае у одного алхимика есть все шансы с его косой прослыть среди немногочисленных местных горцев девицей...

Наконец, он все-таки остался один и закрутил головой, разглядывая свое новое личное королевство. В голове было тесно от идей, формул и экспериментов.

Геллерт, не смотря на свои заверения о скорой встрече, пропал почти на неделю. Альбус за это время успел устроить первый взрыв в новой лаборатории, перевезти вещи и продемонстрировать их новое жилище Фоуксу. Феникс поначалу был весьма недоволен поднятой суетой, но спустя пару дней признал, что летать над альпийскими лугами ему нравится больше, чем над крышами Парижа, маггловские части которого могли благоухать и мусором, и нечистотами. Кроме того, Альбус успел познакомиться с приведенным Райнертом счетоводом организации, в которую он с таким шумом и магическими побочными эффектами вступил. Счетовод обрадовался ему еще меньше, чем угрюмый норвежец при первой встрече - увидев, списки необходимого для экспериментов с големами, пожилой маг чуть не вырвал себе половину бороды, на фарси клянясь, что в жизни не встречал такого расточительного молодого человека. Закаленный общением с гоблинами, Альбус даже ухом не повел на все причитания, а когда они стали по-настоящему его раздражать, пригрозил вписать в свой запрос парочку дорогостоящих заменителей... Проводить времени за опытами из-за всего этого получалось меньше, чем хотелось, но все требующие длительной выдержки основы и зелья он поставил и даже успел посчитать кое-что новое на основе выданных ему для ознакомления старых рукописей, неведомо где раздобытых Гриндевальдом.

К кентаврам, как ни странно, он тоже выбрался, потратил два часа на обсуждение яркости Марса, получил туманное заверение, что мир может о себе позаботиться и самое разумное в этом случае - не мешать ему, и выкинул из головы все странности взаимно принесенных клятв. Ну, даже если и совпали магические потенциалы у двух стихийников, что с того? Развязывать смертоубийственную вражду они с Геллертом вроде как не собирались, совместно править каким-нибудь краем тоже. Получится у них как-нибудьсинхронизировать свои потоки - может выйти интересный эксперимент, не получится - в жизни и без того последний месяц времени на сон не хватает...

А спустя шесть дней Гриндевальд появился у него на пороге, как они и договаривались, с букетом эдельвейсов. Если бы дело происходило не в семь утра, Альбус, наверное, смог бы отреагировать, как положено воспитанному человеку, но сил хватило только забрать букет, уткнуться в него носом и так и рухнуть в кресло в ожидание крепкого индийского чая с тремя ложками сахара и молоком от домового эльфа. Геллерт от такого зрелища бессовестно расхохотался, быстро обрисовал ситуацию явившемуся на шум фамильяру и дальше они веселились уже вдвоем. Недолго – стоило Альбусу укоризненно приподнять брови, как Гриндевальд перестал смеяться, переместился на ручку его кресла, прислонился горячим боком к плечу и весело сверкнул глазами:

\- Признавайтесь, вы по мне скучали!

\- Я по тебе скучал, - зевнул Альбус, в сонном виде совершенно неспособный к вежливой беседе и правильным социальным реверансам. – По тебе и по разговорам с вменяемым человеком. А вот по ранним подъемам - нет. У нас снова дуэль?

\- О Фернир, нет! - потомок вейл снова звонко рассмеялся. - Прости..те? Прости? Я просто привык рано вставать, и мне было скучно.

\- У меня есть отличное средство от скуки, - проворчал Альбус, силясь приоткрыть слипающиеся глаза. - Система из четырнадцати уравнений в четырехмерном пространстве под воздействием поправок Болем-Кеголя... Я в ней где-то потерял два порядка и никак не могу найти, мне нужен свежий взгляд. И чай! Тут в саду есть отличная беседка, в самый раз для завтраков, предлагаю перебраться туда, на свежем воздухе я быстрее проснусь...

\- Давай свою систему, - хищно улыбнулся Геллерт, потирая руки – Хоть смогу убедиться, что не поглупел необратимо после череды балов. И да, чтобы ты знал, мне на тебя уже жаловались! Больше всего наш казначей. Он-то думал, что самая его большая проблема – это я с моими фантастическими проектами! Ничего, я все уже подписал, в конце концов, мой голос пока значит больше. Судя по спискам, ты уже начал приготовления? Дашь мне знать, когда будешь готов завершить первую фазу. Поучаствовать не обещаю, я не Фламмель, но посмотреть мне бы хотелось. Хотя бы щиты помогу подержать, если что-то пойдет не так.

\- С балов нужно сбегать, - буркнул Альбус, оползая вниз по спинке кресла и растирая лицо ладонями. Вид бодрого и деловитого Геллерта сейчас вызывал в нем отнюдь не добрые чувства. - Я всегда так делаю через полчаса после начала. Умные люди и темы для разговора уже закончились, а пьяные откровения и наступание друг другу на ноги еще не начались. Хотя, я слышал, вейлы - прирожденные танцоры, так что хотя бы ноги твоих партнеров в полной безопа-а-а-ах-сности....

Он еще разок сердито зевнул и забрал свой чай у появившегося с виноватым писком эльфа.

\- Завтрак на двоих в беседку, большой кофейник и блюдце с печеньем для моего феникса, - вздохнул Альбус, сделав несколько глотков и приняв более пристойную позу. - Первая фаза начнется через две недели, когда хотя бы треть основ настоится. Можно было бы ускорить процесс, но... Я не берегу нервы вашего казначея, не думай, просто не вижу смысла рисковать, добавляя в классический рецепт зелья изобретенные на два века позже последней попытки создать големов.

Он чуть виновато улыбнулся Гриндевальду, опасаясь упреков в излишней осторожности и долгом ожидании, но тот снова его удивил, легко пожав плечами:

\- Алхимик здесь ты, тебе и решать...Что касается вечеров и возможности с них сбежать – увы. Пьяные откровения и случайные оговорки за карточным столом - это именно то, для чего на балы хожу я. Кроме, собственно возможности вволю потанцевать, ты прав. Кстати, в качестве извинений за то, что разбудил, могу как-нибудь в свободный вечер поучить искусству блистать на паркетах. Учителя танцев из вейл тоже неплохие!

\- Боюсь, я как раз из тех, кто может отдавить партнеру обе ноги за первые три такта, - улыбнулся Альбус, стараясь выкинуть из головы картинку, где они кружились в бальном зале. Волосы у Гриндевальда в его воображении почему-то были распущены...или это он снова увидел Ариану вместо своего нынешнего заказчика и куратора? Он бы многое отдал, чтобы станцевать с ней на ее выпускном балу в Хогвартсе... Выпускном, которого не было и не могло быть. Как и танцев с вейлой у занудного алхимика с тяжелым характером. - Так что подумай еще раз, прежде чем предлагать... Кажется, нам стоит все-таки дойти до беседки, пока завтрак не остыл. Фоукс? Ты с нами?

«Разумеется. Не оставлять же тебя без присмотра, потом со стыда сгорю».

\- Ерунда, – отмахнулся одновременно Геллерт. - Я видел, как ты осторожен со своими пробирками, и видел тебя во время схватки, так что не пытайся запугать меня своей мнимой неуклюжестью! Предложение в силе. Что касается завтрака – пообещай, что меня не накормят овсянкой. Моя дорогая тетушка, живущая в Англии, сделала ее самым запоминающимся кошмаром моего детства! Хотя в остальном тетя Тильда само совершенство, а не родственница…

Он засмеялся и, приобняв Альбуса за плечи, поднял его из кресла, безошибочно разворачивая в сторону задней двери, ведущей в сад.

\- Я начинаю подозревать, что выданный мне домовой эльф - из твоего фамильного особняка, - улыбнулся Альбус, удивленно глядя на обвившую его плечи тонкую, но сильную руку. Было...непривычно. Обычно люди сами держали с ним дистанцию - кто из-за происхождения, кто из-за лабораторных запахов и подпалин на мантиях, а кто-то и просто из-за сложного характера. Хотя нет, если верить Фоуксу, характер был не сложный, а попросту отвратительный. - Он сначала вообще отказался варить овсянку, а потом один раз приготовил ее по местному северному традиционному рецепту. С селедкой. С тех пор я больше не рискую... Сыр, фрукты, тосты и яичница подойдут? У Фоукса есть его печенье, но сомневаюсь, что он согласится поделиться.

"Ты обещал, что он не будет претендовать на мои бисквиты!" - ехидно напомнил фамильяр, впрочем, без малейшего намека на агрессию.

\- Я пока не настолько умираю с голоду, чтобы объедать феникса, - засмеялся Геллерт, пропуская мимо ушей вопрос о принадлежности домового эльфа. - Фруктов с утра будет вполне достаточно. И обещанной задачи с потерянными порядками!  
  
В беседке он присел на скамейку и, теребя кончик своей косы, поинтересовался:

\- Вам с вашим фамильяром здесь нравится, Альбус? В наших предгорьях немного скучно и тихо, да еще мы выдернули вас из привычной обстановки…так что если есть какие-то жалобы или вопросы, можешь быть со мной, как с твоим куратором, откровенен, я постараюсь помочь.

"О, можешь не волноваться, птенчик, - фыркнул по ментальной связи так, чтобы его слышали оба, приземлившийся на стол феникс, одновременно прижимая лапой к столу свое блюдце с бисквитами. - Если в его драгоценной лаборатории что-то пойдет не так, об этом узнаешь не только ты, но и все причастные, непричастные и те несчастные, которые просто проходили мимо и попали под горячую руку. В остальном - печенье есть, место для полета есть. Все хорошо. Если ты еще заставишь этого лабораторного сидельца хотя бы раз в три дня высовывать нос на свежий воздух, будет совсем прекрасно. Раньше этим занималась госпожа Пернелла, но здесь ее нет".

\- Фоукс! - вздохнул алхимик, очищая апельсин и разламывая его на дольки. - Перестань меня позорить. Я вполне в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Он прав, у нас все хорошо, благодарю за заботу.

"От тебя только отвернись на секунду, ты уже пытаешься из гнезда вывалиться!"

Альбус гордо проигнорировал насмешливый клекот и продолжил, обращаясь к Гриндевальду и намазывая одновременно тост лимонным мармеладом:

\- Единственное, в библиотеке есть несколько полок, как я понимаю, фамильных книг, я бы хотел знать, можно ли ознакомиться хотя бы с некоторыми из них. Снимать сам защиту на крови я не рискнул, не хотелось бы нечаянно заодно смести чары, позволяющие пергаменту не рассыпаться в труху...

Он подозревал, что сейчас, глядя на Геллерта поверх сползших на кончик носа очков, со все еще растрепанной после сна косой, он напоминает неуклюжего щенка, но книги... Ради таких книг он был согласен на что угодно!

Гриндевальд, неспешно ощипывающий кисть раннего мелкого и сладкого винограда, в ответ удивленно поднял глаза:

\- Твоя выдержка делает тебе честь, я бы непременно сунул нос в бесхозные фолианты! Конечно, можешь их смотреть, я дам ключ от чар, собственно там собрано все, что было у нас в библиотеках, касательно пражского голема. Если поможет - буду только рад. И идея Фоукса тоже весьма неплоха! Решено, раз в три дня, я вытаскиваю тебя во-о-он на те холмы, и мы устраиваем тренировочную дуэль или бурную научную дискуссию во время пешей прогулки! Что скажешь, Альбус?

\- Научная дискуссия, плавно перерастающая в дуэль, когда мы не сойдемся во мнениях, - усмехнулся Альбус, доливая себе молоко в чай. Геллерт вызывал у него неизъяснимую симпатию, даже когда предлагал вещи, которые сам алхимик терпеть не мог. Такие, как тренировочные дуэли. Много движений и словесных расшаркиваний, а результата обычно чуть... Убивать проще другими способами. Как и организовывать социальное взаимодействие с нужными людьми. Но с магической силой Геллерта и его арсеналом заклинаний это хотя бы будет интересно. И потом, книги, которые ему теперь можно будет открыть... Пожалуй, ради такого можно побыть благодарным. - Что ж, не буду отказываться, главное не совмещать дуэли с обещанными ранее уроками танцев.

Он помолчал, наблюдая за своим новым заказчиком из-под ресниц, делая вид, что полностью поглощен размешиванием сахара в чашке. Тот, в свою очередь, доел виноград, вытер пальцы салфеткой и сейчас лениво трансфигурировал ее то в бабочку, то в какой-то неизвестный яркий цветок, от которого по беседке волнами плыл сладковатый, тягучий аромат. Не каждому доступное умение – воспроизвести при изменении формы все свойства объекта, задевающие органы чувств. Пожалуй, можно и впрямь подкинуть обещанную задачку для ума... Даже если не найдет корень проблемы, может, выскажет интересную идею. Как бы не старался Гриндевальд играть временами поверхностного и легкомысленного франта, Альбус видел за этим фасадом острый, отточенный ум, немалое время, потраченное на самосовершенствование в магии, и живой интерес к сложным задачам.

\- Я вижу, тебе стало скучно, - улыбнулся он, поднимая руку, и прямо пальцем в воздухе начал по памяти чертить графики и системы уравнений. - Прошу.

И потерял после этого на некоторое время собеседника – Геллерт азартно нырнул в мир формул, бормоча себе что-то под нос, загибая пальцы, сокращая и вынося за скобки, в воздухе одна за одной повисали новые строчки с цифрами и переменными… Впрочем, смотреть на него, настолько увлеченного той стороной жизни, которую любил и ценил сам Альбус, было приятно.

\- А ну-ка... - Геллерт нахмурился, замерев над одной из преобразованных формул, пересчитал еще раз и увеличил именно этот кусок расчетов. – Похоже, я нашел кое-что. Взгляни на это место, Альбус.

Так быстро? Альбус потратил на поиски ошибки почти всю ночь и ничего не нашел...Правда, он перед этим почти не спал двое суток, ставя основы для зелий, да и взгляд должен был замылиться, но...

Алхимик с удивлением пригляделся к выделенному для него куску. На первый взгляд все было в полном порядке. Мерлиновы яйца! Надо же было глупо ошибиться! Поторопился при переносе результата из одной системы в другую, разнес параметры по осям не в ту плоскость, и потом еще удивлялся, почему чары вместо создания правильной сферы схлопываются! Тролль по арифмантике, Дамблдор и отработка в лаборатории, будь вы хоть трижды старостой. Но так быстро найти слабое место в чужой системе? Интересное вы все-таки создание, господин Гриндевальд, знает ли хотя бы ваш первый секундант и нянька Мортенсон, что творится в вашей по-вейловски хорошенькой голове или тоже наивно считает вертопрахом?

\- Я почти готов тебя расцеловать, - усмехнулся Альбус, прямо в воздухе меняя значения и запуская свертку уравнений - те зазмеились, подставляя друг в друга выражения, вспыхивая на ключевых точках, стеклись в один комок, а после и вовсе образовали идеально ровную сферу, что и требовалось доказать. - Спрашивать, почему ты до сих пор не возглавляешь тех же арифмантов, у которых в гильдейских гранд магистрах старый маразматик, я так понимаю, бесполезно?

Сияющий за минуту до этого Гриндевальд в ответ на неуклюжий комплимент словно заледенел. Он выпрямился, взглянул на Альбуса в упор и тоном, от которого птицы должны были замерзать на лету, издевательски выплюнул с таким выражением, как будто кого-то цитировал:

\- Потому что потолок возможностей пустоголовых вейл украшать собой салоны?

\- Если бы все было так просто и зависело только от крови, думаю, в чистокровных семьях тогда бы и сквибы не рождались, - пожал плечами Альбус, удивленно глядя, на нахохлившегося Геллерта. - Мне кажется, что потолок вейлы будет зависеть только от самой вейлы, так же, как и у любого другого разумного существа. Впрочем, я лицо заинтересованное, мне тоже пророчили, что полукровка выше деревенского козопаса не поднимется.

"Фоукс? Я его обидел своей шуткой про поцелуй?"

"Не ты, - вздохнул феникс, успевший придремать, сунув голову под крыло, прямо на столе. - До тебя. И, похоже, не раз. Сколько раз тебе говорить, чтобы ты следил за языком, общаясь с другими людьми?"

Развернув крылья, птица издала нежную трель, скачками добралась по столу до Геллерта и погладила его крылом по лицу.

\- Фоукс утверждает, что мой юмор был груб даже по английским меркам, от которых он не в восторге, - наклонил голову Альбус. - Прошу прощения. Я не хотел обидеть или намекнуть на что-то...неподобающее. Это было выражение восхищения твоими способностями.

Геллерт ласково потрепал по хохолку льнущего к нему феникса, пропуская через пальцы огненные всполохи перьев.

\- Не извиняйся. Ты просто всколыхнул плохие воспоминания. Это я должен просить прощения за свою реакцию. Мне так и не удалось побороть некоторые предубеждения в мой адрес, и даже если это дало мне повод играть фигурами на доске по своим правилам, вспоминать об этом бывает неприятно, но это не повод... Я польщен высокой оценкой моих способностей от человека твоих талантов.

Альбус сочувственно вздохнул и, потянувшись через стол, накрыл своей ладонью пальцы Гриндевальда, выбивающие какой-то нервный ритм. Потомок вейл вздрогнул, но руку не убрал, а вот феникс отчетливо подавился воздухом - ну да, он-то знал, насколько Альбус не любит соприкасаться с другими людьми в расстроенных чувствах. Для легилимента это почти всегда пойманный болезненный ментальный фон, который нужно будет отделить от своего, не скатившись в такое же уныние или страдания. Но почему-то в случае с Геллертом хотелось хоть немного помочь. Смягчить горечь неприятных воспоминаний. Может быть потому, что у него хватало своих похожих? А может...  
  
_...- Ари, причешись! Разве принцессы ходят растрепанными?_

_\- Я не принцесса, а дурнушка и козопаска, так что какая разница!_

_\- И кто тебе сказал такую глупость?_

_\- Все!_

_\- Мы с Эйбом тебе точно такого не говорили... Ты наша принцесса, помнишь? Давай, твое высочество, причешись и командуй, что готовить на ужин._

_\- У тебя кроме овсянки все равно ничего толком не получается..._

_\- Ничего, я ее трансфигурирую...хм...в пирог?_

_\- Но она же все равно останется овсянкой, еду нельзя создать!_

_\- Зато будет выглядеть гораздо лучше! Представляешь, как Эйб удивится, когда откусит пирог, а он на вкус..._  
  
\- Ты умен, красив, талантлив и умеешь добиваться поставленных целей. Я сомневаюсь, что люди, позволявшие себе как-то комментировать твое происхождение или внешность, обладают хотя бы чем-то одним из перечисленного, - спокойно и серьезно заметил Альбус, взмахом головы отгоняя старое воспоминание. - И я буду рад посмотреть, как ты перетряхнешь это застоявшееся болото старых правил и привычек, с его предубеждениями и политикой невмешательства.

\- Для того, чтобы перетряхнуть болото, Альбус, - Геллерт улыбнулся еще немного вымученно, но взгляд у него посветлел. - Мне и нужны твои таланты и... големы. Магглы рано или поздно нападут, и мы должны быть готовы. А потом... потом победителей не судят. А сами победители смогут диктовать условия для нового магического мира, где будет не важно, родился маг чистокровным или от родителей-магглов. Важна только магия. Только ее потенциал и трудолюбие имеют значение. Это будет эра магического процветания! И даже если мы ее не увидим, я хочу, чтобы потомки говорили о нас с тобой и твоими големами с придыханием.

Альбус тихо засмеялся, откидываясь на спинку скамейки и скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Когда я приносил клятву, я подозревал, что вступаю в какой-то заговор по изменению существующего миропорядка, - пояснил он весело. - Но его размаха не представлял! Что ж, я буду только рад, если вместе с моими алхимическими крошками окажусь полезен. Ваша организация выглядит достаточно разумной, чтобы не превратиться в нового дракона, победив старого. И то, как ты старательно принижаешь в глазах окружающих свои способности, это только подтверждает. Что ж, раз уж волей случая мне повезло все-таки познакомиться с твоим острым умом...могу ли я снова предложить составить мне компанию в лаборатории? Проверим правку в системе на практике. Заодно покажу одну интересную реакцию, тебе, как приближенному к воздушной стихии, безусловно, будет интересно посмотреть на стихийные артефактные преобразования.

\- Не просто полезен. Незаменим, - тонко улыбнулся Геллерт - Теперь, когда ты дал магическую клятву не разглашать услышанное посторонним, я могу быть немного откровеннее о наших будущих планах. И я рад, что ты примешь в них участие. Также, я с радостью принимаю предложение поучаствовать в эксперименте, в прошлый раз это было незабываемо!

\- Мы возвращаемся к началу нашего знакомства с его потоками лести? - усмехнулся Альбус, впрочем, не чувствуя ни малейшего раздражения. В Гриндевальде было слишком много иронии, чтобы воспринимать его похвалу за чистую монету. - Незаменимых нет, тебе ли этого не знать. Я в своих желаниях скромнее и всего лишь надеюсь стать тем, кто сумеет продвинуться немного дальше уже известного в изучении законов магии, не более.

Он протянул руку, поднимаясь из-за стола, для совместной аппарации, и с легким удивлением заметил, что Геллерт ухватился за его ладонь без малейших колебаний. Клятва, конечно, запрещала им вредить друг другу, но такое нерассуждающее доверие... От которого на душе почему-то стало теплее.

"Не буду вам мешать! - фыркнул Фоукс со своего блюдца с бисквитами так, как будто бы они были парочкой, ищущей уединения. - И не вздумай показывать ему что-то из своих вонючих экспериментов с серой и ее производными! У него обоняние в три раза тоньше твоего!"


	6. Охота на тварей, идеалистов и контрабандистов

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья – Испания, Андалусия, Сьерра Невада, 1908 год _

\- Что сказал тебе феникс, что ты так хмыкаешь? - полюбопытствовал Геллерт, когда они вышли из аппарационной воронки прямо посреди лаборатории.

\- Запретил мне издеваться над твоим обонянием, проводя эксперименты с душком, - отозвался полуправдой Альбус и, уже серьезнее, добавил. – Он взял тебя под крыло, так-то Фоукс обычно даже разговаривает с кем-то кроме меня редко, а уж чтобы проявлял заботу... Так что не обижайся, если он будет немного резок, мы для него все - едва вылупившиеся птенцы, которые в этой жизни еще ничего не видели, но так и норовим влипнуть в неприятности.

Его руки во время разговора привычно чертили рунические круги, расставляли свечи и зажигали огонь. Если у них все посчиталось верно, то сейчас стихийная магия сможет свернуться в подпространстве и законсервироваться дополнительным потайным слоем какого-нибудь артефакта...

\- Если мне что-то не понравится, заклинание воздушного пузыря я помню, - беспечно отмахнулся Геллерт. – И не только его. Так что не нужно себя ограничивать из-за моего присутствия!

Потомок вейл огляделся по сторонам, сунул нос в наполовину собранную установку, с довольной улыбкой провел пальцем по корешкам наваленной на одном из столов стопки книг, после чего подпрыгнул и уселся рядом на столешнице, покачивая ногой и одним глазом посматривая на заключительные приготовления.

\- Я смотрю, ты здесь уже вполне обжился, - наблюдая, как Альбус, не глядя, достает ингредиенты с нужных полок, довольно заметил он. – Значит, я не зря старался, превращая развалины родовой лаборатории для зелий в царство алхимика!

\- Твой подарок бесценен. Поэтому мне бы не хотелось отплатить тебе участием в эксперименте с дурнопахнущими последствиями. После моего последнего опыта с серой, пришлось выкинуть всю одежду, которая была на мне, точнее то, что от нее осталось, а Фоукса - отмывать с помощью косметического зелья для кудрявых ведьм, единственным, которое нашлось в ближайшей лавке, - проказливо ухмыляясь, шепотом сознался Альбус. - Вот он и зверствует...птицствует...читает мне нотации. К тому же, я хочу попробовать кое-что другое. Вот наше магическое поле, ограниченное рунами и фигурой, вот стихийные условные элементы, а вот артефакт...

В один из тиглей легла простенькая золотая пластинка, украшенная гравировкой в виде феникса.

\- Резервный усилитель потоков мага, - пояснил Альбус. - Слабенький, ученический, но на лишние две минуты щитов хватает, как раз успеваешь аппарировать подальше, если что-то пошло не так.... Теперь воспроизводим замкнутую систему, ставим параметры по астрологической таблице...Она где-то рядом с тобой, посмотри угол Меркурия, будь добр.

Довольно посвистывая, Геллерт закопался в пергаменты, озвучил нужные переменные, потом придирчиво поправил одну из линий в не совсем удачно начерченном рунном треугольнике… Он не раздражал. Не пыхтел, не спрашивал глупостей, не пытался ничего уронить – просто был там, где нужно и делал то, что требовалось, так легко, правильно и ненавязчиво, как будто бы это у самого Альбуса отросла вторая пара рук. И работа снова спорилась, все реакции проходили идеально, даже осадок от зловредной меди выпал минимальный, не успев окрасить зеркальную пленку в некрасивый бурый цвет. Палочка рассекала воздух легко и хлестко, почти пела, когда он выворачивал привычно кисть, то резко, то плавно, активируя символы вокруг пластины артефакта.

Магические потоки зазмеились, танцуя. Замерцали, втягивая в себя эманации пламени от свечей и разноцветного огня под тиглями, заключили золотую безделушку в идеальную сферу, а потом словно впитались внутрь, превращая обычный с виду артефакт в хранилище для чистой магии. Не то, чтобы это было нечто принципиально новое, но то, что сейчас удалось сделать только с помощью арифмантики и не самых сложных алхимических преобразований, обычно требовало совместной работы десятка не самых слабых магов и малоприятных ритуалов на крови. Неудивительно, что зарегистрированных артефактов подобного плана было по пальцам пересчитать, и почти все они хранились в старых чистокровных семействах. Что ж, господа чистокровные лишатся еще одного козыря в деле своего мнимого превосходства сразу же после публикации новой статьи. Осталось только проверить, что никаких дополнительных неприятных свойств результат эксперимента не приобрел…

\- Идеально! – выдохнул Альбус, наконец, поворачиваясь к напряженно наблюдающему за диагностикой Геллерту и протягивая ему пластину, чтобы тот сам оценил результат их совместной работы.

\- Невероятно! Я случайно знаю, что над схожей проблемой билось несколько научных умов... ты их опередил, мои глубочайшие поздравления! Отныне все переговоры с нашим счетоводом я возьму на себя, если на пару дней одолжишь мне эту игрушку. У меня тогда, – Геллерт как-то злорадно ухмыльнулся, блеснув на секунду зубами, – будет возможность на простом и всем доступном примере доказать некоторым особо упертым, что я был прав, сделав ставку на тебя.

\- Скорее помахать перед носом с торжествующим: "А я вам говорил!" - усмехнулся Альбус, у которого уже успело сложиться мнение об истинном месте его нанимателя в иерархии загадочной организации. Он накрыл ладонь Гриндевальда своей, чтобы сжать бледные пальцы вокруг артефакта. - Он твой, могу даже настройку на слепок ауры сделать. Правда, на нем символ огненной стихии... Ничего?

\- И потом еще буду махать каждый раз, когда наши големы во время отладки и испытаний станут показывать не идеальный результат, - фыркнул Геллерт, убирая пластинку в потайной карман на рукаве. – Чтобы угрожающие мне снижением финансирование вспомнили, что у них и такого результата не вышло!

Глядя на его заговорщицкую улыбку, Альбус тихо засмеялся, чувствуя себя так легко и спокойно, как будто бы это не он только что отдал существующий в единственном экземпляре рабочий образец, даже не успев толком его исследовать... но лаборатория...и возможность создать големы... и просто Геллерт, который не раздражал своим присутствием… Редкое умение. Жаль, что вряд ли получится часто заманивать его поприсутствовать при процессе. В присутствии куратора и работалось и думалось на удивление хорошо, хотя раньше он бы только разозлился на излишний надзор. Вот только предложить взамен ему нечего, с такими талантами Геллерт легко мог бы и сам заниматься исследованиями, если бы его это по-настоящему интересовало. Ну не могли же, в самом деле, чужие глупые и жестокие слова отбить интерес к науке? Или могли? Альбус знал, что он не очень хорошо понимает людей, а новый наниматель и человеком-то был не полностью. Спросить потом у фамильяра? И если тот скажет, что для крылатых и правда важно одобрение окружающих, будет ли с его стороны правильным, приглашать Геллерта участвовать в его опытах и дальше?

Гриндевальд коснулся его рукава, привлекая к себе внимание, и Альбус чуть вздрогнул. Вот, опять он выпал из разговора, задумавшись! Даже странно, что Геллерт относился к этому так спокойно. Как и к привычке алхимика забывать о времени за работой или швыряться мелкими проклятиями, когда его отвлекали от опытов или… Фоукс мог бы продолжать этот список еще очень долго!

\- Прости, что, словно ниффлер, тащу к себе блестящую вещицу, но мне это, правда, очень поможет сократить количество глупых споров. Что касается символики, огненный феникс – это прекрасное начало. И сгорит старый мир с его глупостями и восстанет из пепла новый. Лучший, - мечтательно и слегка рассеянно протянул потомок вейл, глядя куда-то вверх, в потолок. - Прости, это я обдумываю новую речь для собрания, и кажется, благодаря нашему эксперименту, меня посетила муза…

\- Пришли мне копию, когда твое воззвание будет готово, - улыбнулся Альбус. - Я зачитаю ее Фоуксу и скажу, что это его образ тебя вдохновил. После чего он будет так горд собой, что я смело смогу рассчитывать на неделю-другую жизни без нравоучений. И после этого ты окончательно перейдешь в разряд любимых птенцов, сумевших оценить по достоинству мудрость, благородство и еще два десятка превосходных качеств фениксов! Знали бы те, кто сталкивается с ними только в виде перьев в палочках и склянок со слезами, каково это – попасть под опеку птицы с подобным характером и самомнением!

Геллерт покачал головой и на этот раз мазнул пальцами уже по голому запястью Альбуса:

\- Лучше я приглашу тебя послушать меня вживую на очередном собрании в Вальпургиеву ночь. И тебе развлечение, и мне хоть один понимающий слушатель! Нам нужна свежая кровь, но среди них так мало тех, кто способен уловить какие-то аллюзии и цитаты, кроме самых простейших…как в пустоту порой вещаешь!

\- Если ты позовешь на это собрание еще и Фоукса, возможно, его комментарии смогут тебя повеселить, - тихо хмыкнул алхимик. - Люди его либо раздражают, либо забавляют, а в выражениях он не стесняется.

\- Я пришлю приглашение вам обоим, - согласился Геллерт - При условии, что ты придешь вместе с фамильяром под отводом глаз и не попадешься на глаза Райнерту. Ты – один из нас, и я тебе доверяю, но этот медведь норвежский помешан на безопасности и не так давно уже грозился пустить одну вейлу на ингредиенты для алхимиков за слишком длинный язык! И при условии, что ты оторвешься от своих котлов и колб! А то мое письмо пролежит до следующего года в груде пергаментов на твоем столе. Громовещателем его, что ли, сразу отправить?

\- Самым надежным будет принести лично и щелкнуть меня им по носу, - улыбнулся Альбус, понимая, что он нарушает все приличия ради возможности лишний раз увидеть Геллерта в своей лаборатории. – А на собрании, обещаю, нас кроме тебя никто не увидит. Алхимики предпочитают целых вейл, все остальное гнусный поклеп! 

\- Договорились, - Геллерт со смехом хлопнул Альбуса по плечу. – Только не кидайся проклятиями, на каком бы этапе эксперимента я не появился! Я в любом случае слишком молод, чтобы закончить жизнь в твоем котле, даже если ты трансфигурируешь меня в лягушку!

\- Что вообще можно сварить из вейлы, даже трансфигурированной? - улыбнулся Альбус, чувствуя, как его заряжает идущая от потомка этих самых вейл жизнерадостность и довольство миром. - Про использование волос в палочках я, конечно, знаю, но все остальное? Бесполезно. Можно, конечно, попробовать превратить тебя сначала в единорога... Но я не имею привычки кидаться сложными заклинаниями в лаборатории - во-первых, большая часть лаборантов совершенно безнадежна в щитовой магии, а во-вторых, оборудование жалко.

\- Единорога в зелья? Фернирова пасть, ты ужасен, ничего святого! - расхохотался Геллерт – Хотя, твой Фоукс не выглядит ощипанной курицей, которую держат ради палочек и слез.

\- Ну, Фоукс скорее нянька и компаньон, чем кто-либо еще, - улыбнулся алхимик. - Я без него пропаду и очень быстро, тут я с ним совершенно согласен. Что касается тебя, то ты мне больше нравишься в том виде, в котором можешь давать комментарии и советы. Согласись, единороги и лягушки к этому не приспособлены. А еще...

\- Gellert, Ansteckung, wo bist du?!* - смутно знакомый резкий голос ворвался в их разговор сквозь хрипы и шумы, какие бывали у парных зеркал, используемых для связи.

\- Кажется, я отвлекаю тебя от дел, - вздохнул Альбус. - Прости.

\- Я сам виноват, слишком увлекся разговором, - Геллерт, виновато кивнув, подхватил со стола свои перчатки и, уже тая в дымке аппарации, крикнул напоследок: - До скорой встречи, Альбус!

Встреч в последующие недели и впрямь выпало немало.

Весь конец лето и начало осени Альбус осваивался в предоставленной ему лаборатории – доукомплектовывал, ругаясь с казначеем и снабженцами организации, запасы, отбирал с ворчанием по результатам проверочных тестов лаборантов, привыкал к новым котлам и горелкам, обкатывая их на простеньких рецептах, чтобы ничто не могло помешать выстраданной первой фазе создания големов… И все это происходило в присутствии Геллерта, с которым они как-то незаметно окончательно сблизились. Его куратор появлялся вроде бы для того, чтобы обсудить очередной эксперимент или послужить арбитром между алхимиком и финансистами, не давая делу дойти до драки…а в результате, отвлекал разговорами, неумолимо вытягивал Альбуса на свежий воздух из его царства тиглей и склянок, то знакомя во время званого вечера в своем поместье с очаровательной француженкой Розье, то уговаривая составить ему компанию в дуэльном зале, то просто соблазняя очередным неизвестно где найденным фолиантом, считающимся утерянным еще во времена инквизиции… Иногда казалось, что весь черный рынок Европы давно уже полным составом работает на одного Геллерта Гриндевальда. Сам Геллерт на такие предположения только звонко хохотал, да какое-то время старательнее обычного изображал недалекого пустого хлыща, способного поддерживать разговор разве что о моде да салонных сплетнях. Просто удивительно, сколько не самых глупых людей только эту маску в нем и видели, считая, что доставшиеся от прабабки-вейлы золотые кудри каким-то образом фатально влияют на интеллект! Гриндевальд их не разубеждал, наоборот, делал все, чтобы это заблуждение жило и ширилось. Альбус качал головой, не скрывая недоверчивую усмешку. Фоукс насмешливо клекотал, но признавал, что "твой недолеток" ведет себя довольно умно, пряча доставшуюся ему силу на самом виду. Ну, кто догадается, что изрядно разбавленная кровь взбрыкнула так, что помимо гордо демонстрируемых внешних проявлений щедро одарила своего носителя еще и специфической магической силой? Впрочем, их взаимной симпатии все эти наследственные глупости никак не мешали. Альбус частым визитам в свою лабораторию скорее радовался, привычно жалея лишь о том, что времени в сутках совершенно ни на что не хватало. И пусть его новый друг-наниматель не требовал отчетов и заполнения бумажек, подводить его и срывать вскользь оговоренные сроки не хотелось. Но и, на удивление самому себе, отказываться от совместных прогулок, ужинов и тренировок тоже было жаль. Когда он про них не забывал. Про Вальпургиеву ночь, разумеется, забыл…

Спасло его то, что Геллерт прислал громовещатель с напоминанием о своем выступлении. Тот начал с того, что проорал длинное покаянное извинение, в котором герр Гриндевальд крайне сожалел, что не смог выполнить свое обещание и явиться лично. Во искупление вины, он предлагал засчитать за ним долг в виде совместного ужина в особняке, после чего скороговоркой выдал указания, как именно следовало добираться до места собрания и обходить выставленную охрану.

Фоукс, чуть не свалившийся со своего насеста от первого вопля, только фыркнул, закатив глаза.

\- И чем ты недоволен? - весело поинтересовался Альбус. - Ты же сам утверждал, что человеческие птенцы очень забавны, особенно когда начинают идеализировать какую-то идею?

"Ты забавный, когда идеализируешь свою науку, - буркнул феникс. - А эти просто по неопытности и лености не хотят видеть дальше собственного клюва. И я не недоволен, я просто провожу аналогии с тем, как тебя пытаются приманить едой, на манер певчей птички".

\- Ты же всегда утверждаешь, что когда я пою, у тебя перья выпадают от стресса?

"Дурак".

\- Так ты дома останешься?

"Еще чего!"

Несмотря на праздничную дату, в месте, которое выбрал Геллерт, не было ничего аристократического или пафосного, да и собственно праздничного тоже – желающие его послушать собирались не то в амбаре, не то в зернохранилище в испанских предгорьях. Забавно было видеть, как молодые люди в шелковых мантиях пытаются поудобнее умоститься на брикетах сена, а хорошенькие ведьмочки то и дело морщат носики, недовольно поглядывая вокруг.

Альбус, прикрытый отводом глаз, застыл с фениксом на плече у дальней от входа стены, с интересом изучая не битое жизнью молодое поколение, рвущееся осчастливить мир, перетряхнув его до основания. Их беспечная, шумная и яркая толпа с ее легкомысленным весельем резко контрастировала с магами в темной одежде, стоящими по периметру и смутно напоминающих каменным выражением лиц авроров на службе. Пару раз Альбусу даже показалось, что он видел мелькнувшую среди них белобрысую шевелюру Райнерта.

Собравшиеся гудели все громче и возбужденнее, обсуждая последние новости, чей-то незадавшийся прием с не вовремя закончившимся огневиски и неподходящее их положению место сбора, но все моментально стихли, когда на сложенных вместе брикетах прессованного сена возник во вспышке аппарации Геллерт. Чихнул, от поднявшейся в воздух трухи, забавно поморщил нос, тряхнул косой, засмеялся, вызвав ответные улыбки...а потом поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и заговорил.

Он бессовестно использовал свои особые способности на собравшихся - вейла в нем звала, пела, манила за собой, с легкостью завладев вниманием аудитории, но Альбус видел, что глаза и ментальный фон покорившего сердца собравшихся Гриндевальда оставались спокойными и холодными. Его слова заставляли толпу биться в экстазе, но сам он оставался недосягаемым для порожденных им волн маяком, направляющим луч света.

"Какой сообразительный недолеток... - одобрительно проворчал Фоукс, успевший уже едко проехаться по умственным способностям большей части присутствующих. - И популярный. И ведь даже не второе колено, дальше... Не перестарался бы только, а то на перья разберут!"

Дамблдор опасался того же. Чем дольше Геллерт говорил, тем ближе к нему подтягивалась толпа, некоторые даже пытался незаметно прикоснуться к краю мантии или руке - Альбус поморщился от такого откровенного нарушения личного пространства, а Геллерт...спрыгнул со своей импровизированной трибуны и легко закружился среди собравшихся, умудряясь, кажется, каждому сказать что-то личное, подарить улыбку, лукаво подмигнуть....

В зале становилось шумно. Охрана, похоже, заволновалась, потому что, повинуясь их жестам, Геллерт вновь вернулся на возвышение, тепло улыбнулся, а потом протянул руки к собравшимся и произнес:

\- Я сказал, вы слышали. Теперь решать вам. Но знайте, что от этого выбора будет зависеть будущее магического мира! Кто, если не мы?!

И, не прощаясь, беззвучно растворился в воздухе. Точнее, набросил точно такой же отвод глаз, какой был на самом Альбусе, после чего вдоль стенки добрался до них с Фоуксом и упал, раскинув руки, на ближайший стог сена. Оба молчали, пока члены организации выводили гостей из-под антиаппарационного щита, наброшенного на здание, Альбус лениво проглядывал ментальный фон проходящих мимо него - судя по нему, Геллерт эту аудиторию взял. Покорил, очаровал, влюбил…и поставил на службу своей идее и организации, пусть все эти мальчики и девочки сейчас и уверены, что это будет только их собственный выбор. На охране, похоже, висели какие-то защитные артефакты, они не считывались даже поверхностно. А от Геллерта тянуло таким хищным удовлетворением, что оно пробилось сквозь все его защиты и щиты, всегда аккуратно поддерживаемые в присутствии Альбуса с его даром.

Стоило последнему из очарованных слушателей покинуть помещение, как Геллерт подмигнул и весело вопросил:  
\- Ну, как тебе представление?

\- Фоукс говорит, что большей части присутствующих не хватило бы интеллекта даже на то, чтобы вылупиться из яйца, - процитировал ядовитое высказывание фамильяра Альбус, тот щелкнул клювом, но не стал возражать, а перелетел на грудь все еще валяющемуся Геллерту, здороваться. Прикоснулся клювом к щеке, потрепал крылом по волосам.

"Было забавно. Но ваши птенцы скоро забудут, что было вчера, разучатся думать самостоятельно и им придется класть зерно прямо в клюв. Утомительно".

И, высказавшись, взлетел под потолок на стропила, чтобы почистить хвостовые перья.

\- Инквизицию, которую ты столько раз помянул за сегодняшний вечер, Фоукс видел сам, - пояснил Альбус с улыбкой, - поэтому судит по своим меркам долгожителя. Я пытался объяснить ему принципы, по которым пишутся исторические книги у людей, но не преуспел. Что касается меня - это было...хм...познавательно. В плане человеческой натуры и ораторского искусства. Ниже ожидаемого по истории и превосходно в социально-политическом аспекте. Дети ключевых фигур, верно? Причем не только официальных. Дочь главы черного рынка Европы и наследники швейцарских банковских династий?

\- Они самые. Мои исторические допущения для таких в самый раз. Юные не любят копаться в пыльных пергаментах, а говорить с ними нужно на их языке. С их отцами я бы себе таких вольностей с фактами не позволил, разумеется. Как и с тобой. Если хочешь обсудить реальное влияние этого маггловского ордена на магический мир, можем прогуляться здесь неподалеку -это земли одного из наших людей. Тебе полезно будет подышать свежим воздухом! - Геллерт улыбнулся и, вытянув руку, дернул Альбуса за кончик косы, после чего немного хвастливо поинтересовался. - Теперь понимаешь, почему неофициально главный по пропаганде именно я?

Альбус улыбнулся и сел рядом с возлежащим на сене пропагандистом, обняв колени.

\- Потому что рядом с тобой сложно мыслить рационально, особенно если и так-то не очень умеешь это делать? - с усмешкой предположил он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Геллерта. - Мне для такого эффекта нужно воздействовать ментально на аудиторию не меньше часа. И то потом мигрень будет.

Я знаю твою тайну. Ты знаешь мою. Мы ведь сможем с этим мирно сосуществовать?

Гриндевальд, совершенно непохожий сейчас на лощеного аристократа, засыпанный сухой травой, в смявшейся рубашке, тихо засмеялся и несильно боднул Альбуса лбом в бедро, не показывая при прямом упоминании своих особенностей и отблеска той ярости, с которой началось их знакомство.

Кажется, это значило, что да. Они смогут.

\- И это тоже. Но в основном потому, что я с каждым умею говорить на его языке. С отбросами общества, понимающими только прижатую к горлу палочку. С подростками, которые устали жить в тени своих родителей. С гениальными алхимиками, которые готовы указать на дверь тем, кто не способен воспевать науку… А вейла – это так, приятный бонус. Который, к тому же, - он шутливо ткнул Альбуса кулаком в бок, - не на всех действует!

\- Если ты намекаешь на меня, то, на твоем месте, я бы радовался, - усмехнулся Альбус, снимая и протирая носовым платком очки. - Тебе же был нужен гениальный алхимик, а не спятивший поклонник, вместо цветов и поэм задаривающий тебя склянками с сомнительным содержимым? У меня в лаборатории то яды, то модифицированная оборотка... Даже не знаю, что на вкус большая дрянь. Тем более что ухаживаю я за нравящимися мне людьми с грацией сносорога в брачном гоне. Ты уверен, что сможешь договориться со сносорогом?

Он протянул руку и осторожно вытащил из золотистой косы застрявшие в ней соломинки, отбросив их в сторону. Кроме последней, которую, подумав, трансфигурировал в длинное золотистое перо, чуть более узкое и вытянутое чем те, которыми снабжал его с ворчанием Фоукс.

\- Со сносорогами я танец страсти еще не танцевал, - легкомысленно отозвался Геллерт, прижмурившись и позволяя возиться со своей прической. – Это может быть забавно!

\- Вот тебе вместо танца! – фыркнул Альбус, вручая ему перо.  
  
\- Столь щедрый дар и мне? - Геллерт улыбнулся и, выхватив трансфигурированную соломинку, тут же пристроил ее в свои кудри. – Ну как? Мне идет, о мой доблестный…

В этот момент сквозь стену просочился патронус в виде огромного волкодава, оборвав их шутливую перепалку. Геллерт встрепенулся, поманил вестника к себе и погладил, пропуская призрачную шерсть между пальцами, прежде чем отпустить.

\- Ну вот, все отправились размышлять над моими словами и праздновать по теплым мэнорам, а я собираюсь вытащить тебя подышать местным прохладным воздухом. И не смей стонать! Прогулки весьма способствуют работе мысли!

\- Я родился в Англии, - с улыбкой напомнил Альбус. - Да еще и в сельской местности. Как любят изящно шутить французы, мы так гордимся своей способностью преодолевать пешком просто-таки неприличные расстояния по пересеченной местности, что это пагубно отражается на нашей моде с ее высокими сапогами и макинтошами. Так что никаких стонов, мне обычно неплохо думается и на ходу. В Хогвартсе у меня была привычка так готовиться к летним экзаменам, чтобы никто не мешался с бесконечными вопросами - уходить пешком вдоль озера в Запретный лес, читая на ходу. Однажды я врезался лбом в нависающую над тропой ветку и так познакомился с кентаврами - они, оказывается, наблюдали за мной, пока я был на их территории, а тут не выдержали, разоржались...

Он рассеянно улыбнулся воспоминаниям, потянувшись, поднялся с брикетов и протянул ладонь все еще лежащему Геллерту.

\- Идем? Фоукс! Ты уже уснул?

Геллерт, игнорируя руку, вскочил, поморщившись, трансфигурировал шелковый платок на шее в теплый шарф – с наступлением осени выяснилось, что малейший сквозняк грозит ему насморком, а то и чем похуже, вызывая у соратников по организации множество шуток про птиц, которые мигрируют на зимовку в теплые края. Гриндевальд злился, пил бодроперцовое зелье и кутался в шерстяное пальто, но все равно то и дело покашливал. Альбус делал вид, что ничего не происходит и старался не устраивать сквозняков в лаборатории, используя чаще очищающие чары. Фоукс как-то кратко обронил, что это плата за стихийную магию воздуха, усиленную птичьим наследием – человеческое тело не выдерживало проходящих сквозь него потоков, не совпадали какие-то основные контуры, связанные с крыльями. Которых у Геллерта не было. Хотя феникс его и без них признал с собой одного племени. Возможно, из-за количества лести на него выливаемой…

\- Фоукс, спускайся к нам! – позвал его этот среброязыкий подхалим. - Посиди на моем плече, зачем тебе этот неотесанный алхимик, не понимающий какое чудо ему досталось в фамильяры? Альбус ты с ним как... как с книззлом каким-то! Который слова через одно понимает, да и то большей частью с едой связанные!

"Думаю, я разомну крылья, - отозвался Фоукс, вежливо спорхнувший на подставленную руку со стропил, чтобы тут же снова взлететь. - Что касается Альбуса - увы, он со всеми так обращается. Воспитательные оплеухи работают крайне недолго, хоть я и стараюсь! В его оправдание могу сказать, что до вашей встречи, кроме Фламмелей все остальные обычно из его речей понимали одно слово из пяти, тут озвереешь!"

\- Все кроме Фламмелей и тебя, - весело заметил Альбус. - Ты понимаешь почти все, связь фамильяров - отличная вещь.

"Мне шестьсот лет, нахал неоперившийся! Так что все твои великие идеи я понимаю потому, что в том или ином виде их уже видел!"

\- Эй! Трансфигурационные наработки были лично мои! Как и использование крови драконов!

"О великое яйцо и скорлупа его...Почему эти драконы тебя не сожрали, пока ты их изучал?!"

Дамблдор тихо рассмеялся, а потом, повернувшись к Геллерту весело ему подмигнул:

\- Надеюсь, ты уже привык, что мы всегда так галдим. Веди?

Проведя их через несколько пастбищ, окруженных низкими каменными оградами, Геллерт уверенно свернул на малозаметную тропку, поднимающуюся резко вверх.

\- Уже поздно, - высказал свои сомнения Альбус, с сомнением глядя на почти скрывшееся за ближайшей вершиной солнце. Два месяца в предгорьях Альп научили его, что в горах темнеет рано и стремительно. Блуждать в потемках по местным колючим кустам не хотелось.

\- Аппарируем, если заблудимся, - пообещал Гриндевальд, напряженно вглядываясь куда-то вдаль. - Оттуда тянет магией. Может, какая тварь вылезла? Взглянем?

\- Вот окажется там дракон, который никого не трогал, и что мы будем с ним делать? Запаса крови в лаборатории еще лет на пять хватит! - хмыкнул Альбус, впрочем, легко подстраиваясь под пружинистый шаг своего спутника.

\- А если дромарог**? - тоном змея-искусителя протянул тот, глядя на алхимика через плечо. - Мы в предгорьях южной Европы, вдруг повезет?

Дамблдор невольно ускорился - рог дромарога оставался редчайшим ингредиентом для большинства противоядий и, собственно, причиной, по которой вид этих зверей оказался на грани вымирания. Ну, если не считать еще их дурного нрава... Связываться с рогатыми тварями рисковали только горные тролли, но даже и на их каменной шкуре оные рога оставляли весьма впечатляющие следы. С другой стороны, они два сильнейших мага современности! Одни из - так точно. Неужели, не совладают с какой-то фантастической зверюгой? Рог в лаборатории очень даже пригодится. А если получится добыть его, оставив дромарога в живых, то у него появится и постоянный источник...если вспомнить, сколько за сушеный и толченый хотят на черном рынке, тянет завыть не хуже оборотня. Платит сейчас за все его лабораторные капризы, конечно, Геллерт, но если есть возможность получить что-то, хорошенько сэкономив - почему бы и нет?

\- Судя по твоему лицу, - ехидно сообщил ему успевший уже сорвать где-то пучок желтой резеды и теперь на ходу плетущий из них венок Геллерт, - ты уже поделил неснятую шкуру?

\- Недобытый рог! - фыркнул Альбус. - А вообще, мы делаем глупость. У нас есть прекрасная воздушная разведка! Фоукс, если тебя не затруднит - можешь посмотреть, есть впереди дромарог, или это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой?

"Вечно тебя тянет на всякую гадость, - феникс лениво взлетел повыше. - Вот уж радость - встретить вонючую, упрямую скотину, которую почти не берет магия! Сейчас посмотрю..."

Альбус проводил ало-золотую вспышку в темнеющем небе взглядом и решительно устроился на очень удачно подвернувшемся сбоку камне.

\- Предлагаю подождать здесь, чтобы не спугнуть. И раз у нас пока есть немного времени, я бы хотел обсудить одну теоретическую проблему, которая пришла мне в голову...  
Подобрав с земли прутик, он начал быстро чертить по земле формулы, пока наследник вейл, не отрываясь от своего венка, пытливо следил за появляющимися значками и цифрами, иногда задавая уточняющие вопросы.  


Феникс появился спустя четверть часа и ментальный фон от него шел...странный.

\- Фоукс?! Ты в порядке?

"Не ори. У меня две новости, - фамильяр спланировал своему магу на плечо, дернул его клювом за мочку уха. - Во-первых, дромарог там действительно есть..."

\- Это же отли...

"Во-вторых, еще там есть группа контрабандистов, по крайней мере, рожи у них исключительно разбойничьи. Вы точно не хотите прогуляться в другом направлении, а сюда вызвать авроров? Их около двух десятков".

\- Пока появятся авроры, эти варвары успеют замучить моего дромарога до смерти, и я останусь без источника рога!

\- Твоего дромарога? - возмутился Геллерт - Нашего! Или ты решил, что будешь веселиться с контрабандистами один? Если ты не знал, обычно они весьма опасные ребята с десятком-другим подлых трюков и запасной палочкой в рукаве! Так что идем вместе, и, разумеется, никаких авроров. Магическое правительство Испании их руками конфискует все, до чего дотянется, а оно после своего последнего закона о магглах не заслуживает таких подарков. И, Альхен! Слушай меня. Все-таки опыта в драках у меня побольше. Как у тебя с тем, чтобы повторить отвод глаз?

\- Как-то так, - пожал плечами Альбус, набрасывая на себя второй раз за день еще в Хогвартсе досконально освоенные чары. Старосты тоже люди и тоже любят иногда пробежаться ночью на кухню за вкусненьким, особенно, если, зачитавшись, пропустили ужин. Или бывает нужно влезть в запретную секцию в библиотеке, когда срок старого разрешения от преподавателя уже вышел, новое попросить еще не успел, а гениальная мысль пришла в голову прямо сейчас...

Геллерт, когда магические потоки закончили колебаться, скрывая присутствие Альбуса, сначала удивленно завертел головой, а потом втянул в себя воздух, прикрыв глаза, и развернулся точно к нему.

\- Сойдет, - сдержанно похвалил он. И тоже исчез, оставив после себя в воздухе дразнящий привкус воздушной магии. Фоукс сверху ехидно фыркнул и пронесся над ними обоими, задев тяжелыми крыльями по макушкам.

"Все равно эти ваши фокусы действуют не на всех!"

\- Вряд ли дромарог, на которого магия не действует, будет рассказывать охотящимся на него контрабандистам, что вот тут еще два мага под невидимостью, - пожал плечами Альбус, поднимая щиты и активируя свой набор защитных артефактов. - Какой у нас план действий? Подойдем поближе и посмотрим?

\- Подойдем и оценим диспозицию. Но сначала... – воздух зарябил, и Геллерт снова стал виден. Шипя раздраженным книззлом, он дернул из своей шевелюры волосок, сжал, что-то пробормотав и протянул вперед на открытой ладони узкую золотую полоску браслета. - Забирай, надень на левую руку. Если придется разделиться, мы оба будем чувствовать, где находится второй. Это мы с Райнертом еще в Дурмштранге придумали для нелегальных собраний. Идем так - я впереди, ты на четыре шага отстаешь.

Гриндевальд снова скрылся под чарами, и даже трава под его шагами не пригибалась. Альбусу пришлось следовать подсказкам надетого браслета. Он попытался было на ходу рассмотреть, что за чары в нем использованы для навигации, а заодно и проверить, как именно Геллерт трансфигурировал свой волос в чистое золото - в золото! – но потерпел сокрушительное поражение по обоим фронтам. Ну не принимать же всерьез мелькнувшую мыслишку, что вейлы сами по себе тоже своеобразный философский камень? Тем более, что долго размышлять ему не дали - бдительный фамильяр треснул Альбуса клювом по голове и ментальным шепотом грозно велел не отвлекаться, чтобы не пришлось аппарировать безмозглого подопечного в безопасное место только потому, что тот не смотрит себе под ноги. Алхимик вздохнул и покорился, пообещав себе, что как только доберется до своей лаборатории...Но, вообще, интересно, французские мастера волшебных палочек работают с волосами вейл несколько столетий и ни один из них ни разу не упоминал, что те способны как-то облегчить процесс трансформации или трансфигурации! Чтобы все эти цеховые секреты пикси драли, одни проблемы и препоны на пути науки от них вечно!

"Еще раз споткнешься и я, не слушая возражений, утащу тебя в лабораторию! - прошипел Фоукс. - Куда ты летишь?! Вон они, голубчики, за скалой!

Альбус виновато заморгал и послушно остановился. Судя по тому, как задрожал воздух чуть спереди и справа, Геллерт воспользовался левитацией, чтобы взглянуть на контрабандистов, не выходя из-за камней. Подумав, Альбус последовал его примеру. И вздрогнул от тяжелой волны гнева. Его...ладно, их дромарог был посечен режущими заклинаниями, которые не могли полностью пробить шкуру, но вот слева на груди у него был дымящийся ожог от бомбарды, а еще в воздухе витал мерзкий, сладковатый запах.

"Они используют паралитический яд! Похоже на вытяжку белой опунции!" - хорошо все-таки иногда быть легилиментом. Удобно. Можно не орать.

"Понял. А я, оказывается, знаю эту банду, – прислал сочащийся злорадной радостью мыслеобраз Геллерт. - Из-за этих мерзавцев сорвалась недавняя наша поставка из Румынии, и главное, они чуть не отправили на тот свет моих людей! Я понимаю, тебе нужен дромарог, а не драка, поэтому буду рад, если ты просто из-за этих камешков присмотришь, чтобы мне не ударили в спину, пока я буду разбираться. И за зверем проследи. Мне будет не до этого".

"Знаешь, после тех клятв, которые мы с тобой принесли в гоблинских формулировках, - иронично откликнулся Альбус, - быть мне с тобой и в горе и в радости, сдувая пылинки, пуще, чем хорошей жене. У меня никакого желания проверять, как магия отреагирует на мое бездействие в потенциально опасной для тебя ситуации. И кроме того - эти идиоты мучают моего...ладно, нашего дромарога! Так что вношу поправки в план - ты атакуешь и отойдешь под невидимостью, а когда они рванут за тобой, я накрою их парализующей сетью".

"Хорошо. Считай до десяти. Потом я нападу, а затем аппарирую вон на тот утес в форме крыла".

На счет десять браслет дернуло, показывая, что Геллерт переместился, спереди донесся неразборчивый возглас, крики, посыпались задетые чьими-то неудачными чарами камни. Магия Гриндевальда пронеслась над ними всеми дуновением ветра, заставляя воздух звенеть, ударила предупреждающим штормовым порывом…и стихла. Альбус дождался нового рывка на руке и стянул воздух над лагерем в магическую сеть, чувствуя, как становится тяжелее дышать. Крики усилились, трубно взревел недовольный дромарог, но это уже был конец. Вся схватка заняла не больше пяти минут.

\- Ты оставил мне меньше половины, - укоризненно сообщил он появившемуся рядом с приглушенным хлопком Геллерту. - И те какие-то...сеть сбросить даже не попытались. Это, по-твоему, равноправные партнерские отношения?

\- Прости, у меня всегда были проблемы со счетом, – почти пропел тот, сияя совершенно счастливыми глазами, как и всегда после драки. - И с тем, чтобы вовремя остановиться. В следующий раз буду внимательнее!

\- ...ты только глянь - феникс, да еще и вейла. Какая прорва денег! - донеслось от изловленных контрабандистов. - Шевелились бы быстрее, было бы нам и что загнать на рынке, и как позабавиться! Ну и косища! И задниц...

В следующий момент Альбус с удивлением понял, что любители вейл нестройно вопят в голос, потому что использованная им ловчая сеть полыхнула пусть не адским, но вполне себе осязаемым пламенем, оставляя в воздухе запах паленой кожи и волос.

"Фоукс?!"

"Я тут не при чем. Защищаешь?"

"Еще не хватало, чтобы всякие с грязными лапами покушались на мой личный источник перьев!"

"Хам. Из Гриндевальда не надергаешь".

Гриндевальд внимательно посмотрел на него, чему-то кивнул, а потом просто набросил на пленных заклинание немоты. После чего подтолкнул все еще разгневанного алхимика в сторону добытой ими твари.

С Геллертом оказалось удивительно удобно работать вдвоем не только в лаборатории, но и в поле. Они, почти не тратя слов, вместе осмотрели доставшегося им дромарога, причем Гриндевальд, сердито зафыркав, умудрился залечить у крайне недовольного зверя след от взрыва на груди. Кротости и благодарности это тому не прибавило, а вот Альбуса заметно впечатлило. Во-первых, сложное в освоение и плохо совмещающееся с другими видами магии целительство вообще мало кто изучал, кроме специалистов из госпиталей, во-вторых, для того, чтобы умудриться что-то вылечить на почти невосприимчивой к магии рогатой твари, сил нужно было потратить чуть ли не больше, чем чтобы ее ранить...

\- Зато теперь наш казначей перестанет смотреть на нас с тобой, как на главных нарушителей его спокойствия, - подмигнув ему, заметил Геллерт, убирая палочку в рукав. Наклонился и беспечно потрогал голой ладонью знаменитый рог. – Он, правда, такой полезный? Я в нем вообще никаких магических токов не чувствую!

\- Его потом еще нужно будет долго и нудно подготавливать, - улыбнулся Альбус. - Лет пятьсот назад вашему казначею пришлось бы доставать нам пару литров крови девственниц и толченой печени китайских шаробрюхов...а теперь обойдемся отварами трав и настаиванием при правильной фазе луны. После этого - да, по целебной силе с унцией толченого порошка из этого рога сравнится разве что питье из кубка, выточенного из рога единорога, отданного добровольно... Но что-то я не слышал, чтобы эти надменные твари добровольно делились своим. Характер у них на удивление мерзкий для столь приятной внешности. Хотя к тебе они, возможно, благосклоннее, чем обычно к мужчинам.

Он оглянулся через плечо на странно притихших контрабандистов и, наморщив лоб, уточнил:

\- Что мы все-таки будем делать с этими...преступными личностями?

\- С этим наглецами, у которых язык бежит вперед головы? - хмыкнул Геллерт, нехорошо прищурившись. - Я вызову Райнерта и группу, которая пострадала от них в Румынии. Вряд ли мы их еще увидим после этого. Лучше подумай, куда мы денем эту рогатую тушу.

\- Фоукс не одобрит конкуренции в лаборатории, - со смехом развел руками Альбус, уворачиваясь от клюва возмущенного фамильяра. - Но ты можешь завести в своем поместье зверинец-это вполне экстравагантно. Парочку пегасов, гиппогифоф, нунду на цепи...и на какого-то там дромарога никто даже внимания не обратит. Опять же, можно будет гостям рассказывать про облагораживающий труд на свежем воздухе, а самых нудных водить чистить стойла...

"Начнут с тебя!" - гневно пообещал феникс, оскорбленный тем, что его попытались сравнить с неразумной и дурнопахнущей тварью.

\- Чтобы Геллертовы стойла стали притчей во языцех? - рассмеялся Гриндевальд. - Ни за что! Предки меня проклянут с портретов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- Геллерт, зараза, где тебя носит?!(нем.)  
** Он же угроб


	7. Что-то начинается

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1908 -1909 год_

Разумеется, спасение дромарога, как и любое другое доброе дело, не осталось безнаказанным. Сначала упрямую тварь пришлось переправлять незарегистрированным порталом через половину Европы, потом упихивать в подземелья особняка Гриндевальда, потому что от вида их добычи домовой эльф, отвечающий за стойла гиппогрифов, свалился в глубокий обморок, а на защиту разбитых перед домом газонов с цветниками встал уже хозяин… И вот, они не нашли ничего умнее, чтобы после всех этих перипетий взяться делить добытую шкуру! Шкура мрачно сопела рядом, то и дело порываясь сбросить их объединенные чары остолбенения и вырваться за пределы магических барьеров.

\- Что значит, твой дромарог?! – поинтересовался язвительно Геллерт, взмахивая палочкой, чтобы подпитать начавшее угасать заклинание. Тварь, как почуяв, задергалась сильнее. – Насколько мне помнится, я с трудом тебя уговорил проверить, кто именно баламутит потоки! Поступи мы по-твоему, и наша добыча осталась бы контрабандистам! Альбус, ты и так получишь половину…заметь, под общие причитания о моем фаворитизме! Нашим зельеварам тоже нужно с чем-то работать. И нечего называть их безмозглыми идиотами, которые все испортят! Безмозглых мы не вербуем! И вообще, ты слышал, что жадность пагубна? Ты и так единственный обладатель перьев и слез феникса!

\- Про жадность слышал, но никогда не верил, - усмехнулся Альбус, получающий от их почти гоблинской торговли за будущий источник ингредиентов искреннее удовольствие. – Как и в рассказы про внезапные озарения на пустой желудок. Поверь практикующему алхимику, из отсутствия нормальных ингредиентов можно сотворить только отсутствие нормального опыта. Так что я хочу себе две трети от подготовленного куска рога. С учетом, что заготавливать я его буду сам - это только справедливо. И, кстати, драконью кровь я тоже хочу свежую, так своим зельеварам, ограбившим мою прошлую поставку, и передай! Что касается перьев и слез - это все принадлежит Фоуксу, и просить у него каждый раз...попробуй как-нибудь сам. А я посмотрю! Тогда поймешь, какой ценой мне достаются и слезы и перья! Банковские гоблины в сравнении с некоторыми фениксами - жалкие дилетанты. Я ему, кстати, до сих пор должен каких-то китайских жужелиц за последнее перо…

\- Наглец! - сверкнул глазами Геллерт, но в голосе у него слышался тщательно скрываемый смех. – Кто бы говорил про пустой желудок, но уж не тот гений алхимии, которого я лично вытаскиваю из лаборатории, чтобы пригласить на ужин! А он еще и отбивается каждый раз! Похоже, я просто тебя разбаловал, доставая все, что ни пожелаешь, по первому требованию! Две трети рога? Я не ослышался? У меня ощущение, что я и впрямь в банке сделку оформляю! Половину рога и шкуру вдобавок, это мое последнее слово!

\- Оставь шкуру животному! – притворно возмутился Альбус, наблюдая за экспрессивной жестикуляцией Гриндевальда. Почему-то в исполнении порывистого потомка вейл излишняя суета не раздражала, хотя, когда похожим образом вели себя лаборанты-южане у Фламмеля, Альбус морщился на отсутствие манер. - Пусть живет, тогда можно будет спокойно пользоваться рогом по мере отрастания. Что касается твоих ужинов, то ты бессовестно развлекаешься за счет моей вражды с дюжиной вилок, требуешь теоретических задач и умных разговоров, а потом еще и тянешь в дуэльный зал! И это я молчу про ужасные аристократические приемы и вечера! Мне кажется…

Не дослушав его, Геллерт всплеснул руками и расхохотался.

\- Пусть живет? Альбус, мне это напоминает супружескую ссору из-за того, что муж принес в дом книззла, а его жена терпеть не может кошек! - наконец сквозь смех пояснил он. – Потому что у меня сразу же возникает вопрос, где эта скотина будет жить? Мои подземелья были построены почтенными предками для практики в темных искусствах, а не для содержания упрямых тварей! А уход? У меня больше нет лишних домовых эльфов, знаешь ли! И вообще, дромарог – это просто неприлично, если бы я и завел себе опасную тварь, так уж хотя бы дракона! Этим хоть не стыдно прихвастнуть на публике!

\- В организации полно дармоедов и недорослей, которые почему-то считают, что приносят неизмеримую помощь воплями во благо общего дела, а также своим безобразным поведением, которое они каким-то образом противопоставляют существующему порядку, - фыркнул Альбус, уже несколько раз присутствовавший при том, как Геллерт, используя свое очарование, выступает поручителем за набедокуривших юнцов перед министерствами и авроратами. Те от речей вейлы таяли, но как долго это сможет продолжаться, пока кто-нибудь не догадается проверить, что происходит? - Выбирай среди молодежи особо отличившихся и отправляй на исправительные работы по уходу за крайне ценным для общего дела дромарогом. Заодно и щитовые чары подтянут. Ну, или можешь лаборантам предоставить выбор - либо убирать за тварью, либо ко мне на подхват... Готов поспорить, дромарог будет пользоваться сокрушительным успехом. И потом, какие подземелья? Это животное, оно любит солнце, травку...ты его еще в алхимическую лабораторию предложи загнать - никакие чары неразбиваемости на стекле не помогут! Выдели ему лужайку в каком-нибудь отдаленном поместье.

Сравнение Геллерта их спора с супружеской сварой неожиданно позабавило и вместе с тем окатило нежданным и опасным теплом. Пожалуй, это нужно будет пересказать Фоуксу, пусть посмеется, как он умеет. Над наглыми алхимическими затворниками, думающими, что и им может когда-нибудь достаться умная красивая вейла, пусть не в жены, а просто...полюбоваться.

\- Я уже выделил лужайку в отдаленном поместье одному алхимику с ручным фениксом, - напомнил не подозревающий о его глупых мыслях Геллерт. - В другом у меня учебный лагерь для подопечных Райнерта. Ты кем меня считаешь? Малфоем, у которых на три сейфа в банке еще пять потайных по подземельям припрятано? Я уж молчу, что заставлять наши юные дарования, привыкшие, что у них ложка сама в рот влетает, пасти дромарога… Они его упустят или попадут под копыта! И как я это объясню безутешным родственникам?

\- Упустят, попадут...и расстроят такого распрекрасного тебя? – поинтересовался взявший себя в руки Альбус с невинным видом, хотя его так и тянуло расхохотаться. Немного нервно. - Расскажи им, что этот дромарог крайне дорог тебе лично! Да и среди этих детишек есть отпрыски семейств, не беднее Малфоев, стряси с них лишнего эльфа... и лужайку. Потому что феникс алхимика любую тварь, крупнее белой мыши, воспримет, как покушение на его владения. Ты в свой первый визит видел, как он при этом реагирует...

\- Ты только что сравнил вейлу с летучей мышью?! – на пару секунд в глазах Геллерта блеснуло золото, но он несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, глубоко вздохнул, беря себя в руки, и почти миролюбиво закончил. - А вот порастрясти кого-нибудь из наших наследников – неплохая идея. Но на это нужно время, в течение которого за тварью смотреть мне. Дамблдор, ты точно будешь должен мне услугу!

\- И это я после этого наглец? - Альбус расхохотался уже открыто. – Чьим зельеварам я сейчас обеспечил бесперебойные поставки одного из редчайших составляющих для противоядий? На кого я работаю сутками без сна и отдыха? И кто сейчас, заговорив про услуги, явно собирается заставить меня сопровождать его на какой-нибудь жутко нудный вечер?! Геллерт, про твою внезапную затею с эдельвейсами и так уже шепчутся по всем углам, можно больше не предъявлять меня всем знакомым столь демонстративно!

Он с улыбкой повернулся к их крайне недовольному, подергивающему лапой пленнику и начал проверять щитовые плетения. Потоки огибали дромарога, недовольно искря при столкновении с прочной шкурой, но удерживали ограждающие тварь барьеры. На сутки должно было хватить.

\- И, разумеется, я ничего не говорил про летучих мышей, - добавил Альбус уже серьезно. - Ты, друг мой, тварь, превосходящая венгерскую хвосторогу. И это комплимент!

\- Ну и ладно, - фыркнул Геллерт, передергивая плечами на «лестное» сравнение. – Раз уж ты считаешь меня драконом, украду прелестную деву вместо нудного алхимика и буду наслаждаться танцами с моей la belle Винди! Хоть оба получим удовольствие от вечера. Ты же через полчаса начинаешь намекать, что там тоска смертная! Вот и развлекай себя в моей комнате для зельеделия мыслями о том, как погрузить в сон эту тварь, пока я не решу, кто мне достаточно задолжал, чтобы его содержать! Пароли старые, если возьмешься сразу что-то варить.

\- Ты уверен, что леди Розье согласится тебя сопровождать после последнего собрания, на котором они вместе с казначеем песочили нас за непомерные расходы и фантастические проекты? - уточнил Альбус, с трудом удерживаясь от школярского желания показать язык. – Ну что ж…когда тебя закончат отчитывать один на один, можешь прийти попросить убежища в том подвале, который ты по недоразумению зовешь лабораторией, как раз буду мешать пропорции на сонное зелье для этой туши. И пошлю эльфа за спиртовой настойкой из твоих же эдельвейсов. Не зелье вечной молодости, но...

\- Ладно-ладно, - Геллерт скривился, явно оценив перспективу общения с разгневанной ведьмой. - Если у тебя такие грандиозные планы, то, так и быть, я тебе помогу. Две пары рук лучше, чем одна, тем более что ты распугиваешь всех лаборантов, которых мы тебе находим. А кавалера наша очаровательная Винда и без меня найдет.

\- Ну, вот у меня и появился восхитительный материал для шантажа, - поддразнил его Альбус, все-таки показывая язык. Чувствовал он себя и впрямь школьником, но довольным и счастливым. Сдавшим все экзамены и теперь наслаждающимся законным отдыхом на июньском солнышке... - Представляешь, что скажет прекраснейшая из ведьм, узнав, что ее променяли на лабораторию и цветочную настойку?

\- Представляю. «Наконец-то твой проект начал отбивать хоть какие-то вложения, хотя бы алкоголем!» Который, кстати, нельзя доверять ушастым! - хмыкнул Геллерт, улыбаясь краем рта, перед тем, как исчезнуть в пространственной воронке.

\- Наука требует жертв. В том числе, золотом, - фыркнул Альбус, делая шаг вперед, и тут же вынимая из рук вернувшегося Геллерта бутылку с настойкой и свой лабораторный журнал, куда тот уже успел сунуть любопытный нос. - Геллерт, я же просил! Скажи, что тебе интересно, я перескажу своими словами, а читать этот неупорядоченный кошмар... Меня теперь каждый раз во время экспериментов мучает совесть, что ты опять будешь разбирать мои каракули, я начинаю стараться писать внятно, и у меня постоянно что-то выкипает или взрывается!

\- Пересказ – это не то. Мне интересно наблюдать, как из одной формулы ты без перехода разворачиваешь нечто совершенно новое. - Геллерт ткнул пальцем в то место, где страница была исчеркана особенно сильно, да еще и клякса сверху темнела. Он покачал головой, показывая открывшему рот Альбусу, что не хочет слышать объяснений. - Нет! Мне интересно дойти самому. Я все-таки не мэтр алхимии, чтобы достроить твой ход мыслей приходится прикладывать некоторые усилия. Ты - головоломка, которую интересно разгадывать. Кроме того, любопытство неотъемлемая черта всех вейл. Не обижай мою прекрасную половину!

\- Вас обидишь, - хмыкнул Альбус, но журнал отбирать перестал, неспешно двинувшись в направлении местных подземелий, предназначенных для зельеварения. - Теперь я чувствую себя страницей загадок и кроссвордов из "Ежедневного пророка". Хотя, с учетом того, что и ты и твои предки ваши новые семейные чары любите обозначить одной-двумя рунами, а остальным простым смертным предложено отгадывать, что же именно она подразумевают... Это я нашел у себя в гостиной гримуар знатного семейства Гриндевальдов четырнадцатого века. Занятное чтение на ночь. Твой пра-пра-пра в десятом колене и впрямь умудрился сначала поднять, а потом выжечь три кладбища инферни? Или это художественная аллегория и погрешности моего перевода?

Он призвал из хранилища ингредиенты для сонного зелья и начал набрасывать пропорции прямо в воздухе, сосредоточенно пытаясь прикинуть, чем именно можно заменить не существующую в природе натальную карту дромарога.

\- Возьми стихию, - игнорируя деяния своих славных предков, подсказал Геллерт, высовываясь из-за журнала. Он уже успел устроиться на одном из рабочих столов, покачивая длинной ногой. - Эта тварь такая тупая, что я бы сказал, земля...даже камень, с учетом сопротивляемости. И по астрологическим параметрам камней уже строй диаграмму. Как для горгулий.

Больше всего времени занял подбор точной концентрации. Геллерт даже возвращался обратно к пленнику, чтобы взвесить недовольную таким обращением тварь, и принес с собой обратно образец шерсти, на всякий случай. После чего снова включился в процесс.

Как обычно, с ним, никогда не изучавшим алхимию или зелья прицельно, в лаборатории было проще и удобнее чем с якобы специально обученными лаборантами. Он не путал реактивы, не заходил под рабочую руку, не пытался завести "научную" беседу, щеголяя отрывочными сведениями, подцепленными из последнего выпуска "Вестника"... По правде говоря, большую часть времени он либо сосредоточенно молчал, точно делая именно то, о чем его попросили без всякой отсебятины, либо отпускал язвительные комментарии, очень схожие с теми, которые выдавали Фоукс и сам Альбус.

\- Три дюйма корня...ага...нет, в порошок...В порошок, а не в труху! Да, спасибо... Держи огонь....еще минута...Альтсомнум конфортатус!

Как положено, вслух. С правильной артикуляцией, тяня ударный слог, выворачивая руку в трех плоскостях, строя октаэдр с равными гранями...ну...есть! Зелье вскипело бурой пеной, огонь под котлом на мгновение стал малиновым, жидкость устремилась в перегонный аппарат...и закапала в пробирку уже полностью прозрачной, чуть пахнущей лесной фиалкой.

Ал проделал еще несколько пассов палочкой, проверяя свойства получившегося зелья и довольно кивнул.

\- Усыпит даже дракона, если ты все-таки решишь заселить свои подземелья. Правда в дракона нужно будет влить не меньше котла с его массой, но дромарогу хватит двух десятков капель на миску с водой. Я считаю, мы заслужили свою настойку на эдельвейсах.

Геллерт, взглядом спросив разрешения, осторожно обхватил пробирку пальцами и посмотрел на свет.

\- Запишешь весь процесс от и до? - попросил он - Вдруг и правда еще пригодится. Наши с тобой прогулки получаются очень прибыльными, как ни крути. И нечего ухмыляться! Это все твои заразные гоблинские замашки!

Поставив пробирку и закупорив ее, он развернулся и неожиданно ухватил Альбуса за руки.

\- Смотреть, как ты творишь, это поэзия, Альхен! Хотя даже она слегка меркнет перед тем фактом, что меня не превратили в жабу! Твои изгнанные с позором лаборанты запугивают всех такими жуткими историями, что когда я ошибся с нарезкой корня, всерьез подумывал бросить все и сбежать!

Геллерт изобразил на лице панический ужас и они оба расхохотались.

\- Хочешь совместный патент на разработку за свой вклад в работу? - Альбус не мог перестать улыбаться, глядя, как сияют голубые глаза. - Его можно оформить без шума, кроме гоблинов их списки все равно никто никогда не смотрит, так что своему образу легкомысленного задиры не повредишь. И в жабу я еще никого не превращал, спасибо за идею! Следующего же бездаря, который попытается взорвать меня вместе с лабораторией, именно в нее и трансфигурирую... до конца эксперимента. А вообще, молва жестока! Я всего один раз превратил некоего достойного молодого человека в дуб...но он был таким деревом, что не уверен, что он вообще заметил смену состояний! В панику впали его коллеги, чуть менее бездарные, но тоже умом не блещущие...побросали все, что держали в руках, начали аппарировать, забыв про щит, рыдали и звали Николаса... В общем, ужасный получился бедлам.

\- Мне к бедламу не привыкать. Сонное зелье для особо опасных магических тварей Дамблдора-Гриндевальда? - Геллерт улыбнулся и склонил голову. – Это лестно. Предлагаю испытать наше творение, а потом я прикину, кто последний вызвал мое неудовольствие и поделится охотничьим домиком, где-нибудь в горах, чтобы эта тварь перестала, наконец, отвлекать нас от големов!  


Следующие два месяца Альбус от своего основного заказа отрывался и впрямь мало. Зато на Рождество, которое Геллерт и его северяне упорно называли Йолем, он вручил своему другу и заказчику уменьшенную в пять раз и весьма усредненную по характеристикам, но полностью рабочую модель, у которой вокруг шеи был повязан кокетливый бантик. Явившийся вытащить его развеяться в праздничный вечер Геллерт, увидев подарок, возопил что-то невнятное, но торжествующее, чуть не задушил алхимика в объятиях, а потом одной рукой ухватив его, а второй – подарочного голема, аппарировал их прямо в танцевальную залу своего особняка, наряженную и полную гомонящего народу. Дальнейшее Альбус помнил смутно – после прочувствованной речи хозяина дома о великих достижениях последнего года, в которой Дамблдору и его разработкам отводилась львиная доля славословий, выпить с ним за успех общего дела хотели все присутствующие, и даже то, что он трансфигурировал большую часть вина в воду не сильно помогло. Фоукс на следующее утро клекотал ехиднее обычного, пересказывая, в каком состоянии были борцы за всеобщее благо, когда он явился за своим подгулявшим птенцом. Альбус вяло огрызался и пил воду – не смотря на зелья, шершавая сухость во рту никак не желала пропадать, а заколдованное зеркало и вовсе отказалось его отражать. А вот вышедший из камина точно к завтраку Геллерт выглядел отвратительно свежим и счастливым. И рвался отдариться очередным считавшимся исчезнувшим талмудом, хорошим вином и китайским печеньем для феникса, после чего принять участие в создании уже полноразмерного колосса. Сразу после застолья, как будто бы наутро после праздника у него других дел не было… 

Так и получилось, что в январе отлаживали систему управления, потому что после первой же попытки тестового прогона, новый глиняный великан, размером с приснопамятного дромарога, снес половину лабораторного стекла вокруг себя и разбил два окна. Лаборанты тогда чуть не передрались за выходные дни, Альбус экспериментировал с увеличением емкости зарядного амулета и выходил из себя еще быстрее обыкновенного, Геллерт хохотал…

А потом пришел февраль и вместе с последними зимними снегопадами принес хандру и усталость. Испытания усиленной брони големов против маггловского аналога бомбарды шло ни шатко, ни валко, образцы выходили и строя один за другим, идеи заканчивались, а поймать за хвост ускользающее вдохновение никак не получалось. Если бы не перспектива еще одной грандиозной уборки, Альбус и сам бы с удовольствием что-нибудь взорвал. Благо, как давно уже выяснилось, среди его новых знакомых и соратников паршивый характер чем-то предосудительным не считался, если компенсировался приносимой делу пользой. Тот же Райнерт с его официальным званием главы организации - ловящий короткие согласные кивки Геллерта по всем обсуждаемым вопросам – внешне был хмурым, неразговорчивым детиной, немного помешанным на безопасности и способным напугать с утра пораньше своей мрачной физиономией даже горного тролля. Поэтому новичкам его показывали уже после принесения нерушимого обета. Винда Розье могла, не говоря дурного слова, запустить в человека сглазом, за то, что тот просто проходил мимо в неподходящий момент. Геллерт...был Геллертом, и этим все было сказано. Так что к привычке Альбуса грозиться пустить лаборантов на растопку для котлов после их трансфигурации в дубовые поленья, все довольно быстро привыкли. Но второй раз за полтора месяца поднимать лабораторию из руин не хотелось отчаянно.

\- Ты снова засел в своей норе, герр барсук! - Геллерт привычно бесшумно возник за спиной, отрывая алхимика от попыток загипнотизировать склянку с жидкостью совсем не того цвета и консистенции, которая ожидалась. - И, судя по твоему лицу, в руках у тебя какой-то убийственный яд?

\- Неудачная попытка синтеза, - вздохнул Альбус, взмахом руки испаряя содержание пузырька и поворачиваясь. - Снова. Я ощущаю себя почти что бездарем. Думал, вы вернетесь только завтра... Как Норвегия?

\- Холодно, - шмыгнув носом, недовольно сообщил Гриндевальд, закутанный во что-то непотребно огромное и меховое, волосы его, против обыкновения распущенные, падали на лицо, почти скрывая его. - И лыжи! Ты представляешь, они ходят на лыжах без всякой магии! Как магглы! У них, понимаете ли, заповедные места, покой которых нельзя тревожить колдовством, а то пробудится какой-то древний великий и могучий, после чего всем будет очень плохо! Мрак какой-то... Двадцатый век на дворе, называется!

Он еще раз шмыгнул носом, чихнул и устроился привычно на одном из столов, закутавшись в свой меховой тулуп так, что из него только глаза посверкивали.

\- Ладно, это все неважно, то, зачем мы ездили, все равно достали. Расскажи лучше подробнее, в чем у тебя сейчас загвоздка. Когда мы уезжали, у тебя, помнится, было около пяти вариантов для этого твоего синтеза...все провалились?

Альбус тяжело вздохнул. В обсуждениях с Геллертом и впрямь думалось намного легче, они частенько вдвоем проговаривали какую-нибудь проблему, не обязательно алхимическую, Геллерт вполне мог притащить теоретическую задачу по боевой магии, защите или проклятиям, требую у Альбуса принять участие в ее решении, но конкретно сейчас он чувствовал себя просто бездарным и криворуким неудачником.

\- Все пять мимо, - начал он неохотно, но постепенно оживился и начал более подробно расписывать возникающие трудности. - ...а потом идет разность температур и закаленное стекло не выдерживает. Магией усиливать нельзя, даже той, что в зельях. Я уже голову себе сломал, что с этим делать! А...

Геллерт засмеялся было, но смех неожиданно перешел в хриплый надсадный кашель, который в свою очередь сменился попытками нормально вдохнуть, во время которых маг потерял равновесие и чуть не свалился со стола. Подскочивший Альбус удержал его едва ли не за шиворот, нечаянно тряхнул, отводя волосы с лица... и замер, разглядывая слишком ярко блестящие глаза, обметанные белым налетом потрескавшиеся губы и нездоровый лихорадочный румянец на скулах. Как у Арианы, когда она простужалась зимой. И взгляд у сестры был такой же виновато-несчастный, как будто бы она могла что-то сделать с тем, что болезнь выпивала силы из физической оболочки в последние годы все быстрее и быстрее...

-Геллерт, ты не хочешь сходить к целителю? - это сорвалось с языка быстрее, чем Альбус успел напомнить себе, что Гриндевальд терпеть не может показывать свои слабости.

\- Нет, - скривился тот, отмахиваясь. - Ерунда, выпью бодроперцовое и все пройдет. Твой синтез...

\- Не пройдет, - вздохнул Альбус и решительно прижал ладонь к покрытому розоватыми пятнами лбу. Горячий, даже обжигающий. Плохо. - Бодроперцовое используют как профилактику простуды. А у тебя, судя по всему, уже воспаление дыхательных путей. Тебе нужен...

\- Никаких целителей и никаких госпиталей, - огрызнулся потомок вейл, отшатываясь и угрожающе сверкая вмиг ставшими колючими глазами. - Пусть и не мечтают меня полапать под предлогом лечения! Раз ты такой знаток, да еще и алхимик, выдай что-нибудь из своих запасов, я вечером выпью и....

\- Сейчас, - поставил условие Альбус, напряженно сканируя магические потоки друга, непривычно слабые, прерывающиеся, пульсирующие... - Выпьешь сейчас. Ты стимуляторы что ли пил, ненормальный?! В каком количестве?!

Геллерт вяло махнул в ответ рукой, не отрицая. Дамблдор тихо зарычал и, обхватив его за то место, где по его прикидкам под грудой меха скрывалась талия, аппарировал их обоих в свою гостиную. Расстегнул на своем вынужденном госте шубу, сбросив ее прямо на пол, и потащил за собой вглубь дома. Хотя, можно было сказать, что Геллерта пришлось почти нести, похоже, его организм решил, что с него хватит.

\- Марш в постель, - фыркнул Альбус, впихивая этого...это безответственное чудовище в свою спальню. - Сейчас дам второе одеяло и принесу зелья.

\- Я-то думал, что наши отношения до совместной постели еще не дошли! - вяло попытался то ли отшутиться, то ли огрызнуться Геллерт. Но, получив тычок в спину в направлении кровати, послушно сел на край и начал стягивать с себя одежду. Альбус поспешно отвернулся, чтобы не смущать или, что было ближе к истине, чтобы не давать потом повод для шуточек, и ушел искать обещанные одеяла и лекарства.

Когда он вернулся со всем необходимым, Геллерт уже свернулся дрожащим клубком, забравшись под легкое покрывало чуть ли не с головой. Наброшенное поверх теплое одеяло не заставило его развернуться, но хотя бы дрожать он перестал.

\- Вылезай, - предложил Альбус, садясь рядом. – Сейчас эльф принесет горячий травяной чай с лимоном и медом, ты запьешь им зелья и сможешь поспать.

\- Я и так могу, - невнятно донеслось из-под одеял. - Тепло и пахнет приятно...

Судя по всему, стадия заговаривания и бреда от высокой температуры. Ари в такие минуты пела, смеялась и рвалась куда-то, рассказывая то про хрустальную воду, то про какую-то поляну с цветами...

Альбус вздохнул, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на проблемах настоящего. Рывком выдернул Геллерта из недр постели, влил в него зелье, которое тот не иначе как от неожиданности проглотил и почти вырывал поднос у принесшего его домового эльфа. Чай Геллерт пил уже сам, ухватив горячую чашку двумя руками, явно с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми. Сонливость была одним из побочных эффектов лечебного зелья.

\- Теперь спи, - алхимик отобрал у своего гостя пустую чашку и поправил одеяло. - Завтра все должно пройти.

Геллерт что-то сонно пробормотал в ответ, цапнул его за руку, прижался к ней щекой вместо подушки, и, кажется, уснул, прежде чем у него закрылись глаза. Альбус еще раз наложил диагностические чары, потрогал зачем-то лоб, унес пузырек из-под зелья и чашку... а потом вместо того чтобы идти в кабинет работать, вернулся и снова сел рядом на краю постели. Посмотрел на разбросанные по подушкам непривычно тусклые длинные волосы, вспомнил на что они становятся с утра похожи у него, если ворочаться во сне...призвал гребень и начал плести Геллерту косу, даже не подумав, что это вполне можно было поручить домовому эльфу.


	8. Прорыв? Прорыв!

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1909 год_

В какой-то момент он то ли слишком сильно дернул за прядь, то ли просто неудачно пошевелился, и Геллерт приоткрыл мутные глаза, осоловело глядя на самоуправство со своей прической. Ругаться не стал, наоборот, улыбнулся и, изогнувшись под одеялами, словно книззл, ухватил Альбуса за колено горячей ладонью.

\- Ты придумаешь броню... я знаю...я видел. И я в тебя верю, Альбус Дамблдор!

Пока алхимик удивленно моргал, осмысливая услышанное, Геллерт приподнялся, ухватил его за рубашку и дернул на себя, прижимаясь губами к переносице – золотая радужка блеснула совсем близко.

Очень сложно сохранять остатки разума, когда к тебе прижимается, целуя, вейла. Даже не чистокровная. Даже таким в целом невинным поцелуем, который достался Альбусу.  
Он качнулся вперед, заключая совершенное, идеальное лицо в рамку из своих ладоней... и отпрянул, в досаде на себя прикусив губу, почувствовав под пальцами болезненный жар. Идиот! Геллерт сейчас скорее всего в температурном полубреду, управляют его телом инстинкты и навыки его прародительницы...и когда он очнется, то будет очень-очень недоволен! Достаточно вспомнить, как друг гневно щурился каждый раз, когда ему не удавалось избежать прямого контакта с очередным очарованным броской внешностью глупцом. Вежливо улыбался, жал руки, иногда подставлял щеку для поцелуя и злился так безудержно, что у оказавшегося в такой момент рядом Альбуса каждый раз ментальные щиты искрили.

Поэтому так грело то, что с ним потомок вейл то и дело сталкивался, забывшись, ладонями, клал голову на плечо, когда они вдвоем читали одну и ту же книгу, а то и вовсе успокаивался после тяжелого дня, ухватив алхимика за ладонь и перебирая его пальцы. Фоукс порой так же сосредоточенно перетаптывался по плечу, когда был чем-то встревожен и искал сочувствия у своего подопечного. Выглядело это все, по мнению Альбуса, знаками дружеского доверия, которое ему совсем не хотелось предавать. Даже ради самого заманчивого поцелуя с вейлой.

\- Шшшш... Жар пока не спал, - он осторожно опустил все еще цепляющегося за него Геллерта на постель, погладил свободной рукой по голове. - Спи дальше. Утром все будет хорошо...

Он еще раз провел ладонью по незаконченной косе, не сдержавшись, дернул легонько за мочку уха надувшегося на него Геллерта и продолжил плетение. Тот еще пару раз недовольно моргнул, зевнул, забавно сморщив нос, и снова уснул, привалившись щекой к руке своего вынужденного целителя. Почему-то такой - слабый, сонный и немного недовольный - грозный, умный и исключительно опасный маг вызывал странное, щекочущее в горле ощущение и почти непреодолимую потребность немедленно о нем позаботиться. Разумеется, если получиться преодолеть сопротивление самого Геллерта, весьма высоко ценившего свою независимость и образ непобедимого дуэлянта.

В свой кабинет Альбус ушел уже под утро, бездумно просмотрел листы с расчетами, попытался набросать пришедшую в голову шальную идею, сбился, прикрыл утомленные глаза...и перебрался на диванчик, где лежали подушки и плед.

\- Фоукс, - сонно попросил он фамильяра. - Разбуди меня, если Геллерту станет хуже или он проснется, ладно?

Проспать удалось часа три, вряд ли больше, прежде чем Фоукс ущипнул его за ухо с насмешливо-ласковым курлыканием. Правда, выспался при этом Альбус отменно. Снилось что-то легкое, светлое - толком он ничего не запомнил, но согнать улыбку с губ так и не смог, даже после того как открыл глаза. Хотя нет, одна картинка твердо врезалась в память - золотые кудри рассыпанные среди травы и луговых цветов и звонкий, беззаботный смех. Ариана? Вот ведь, он так старался забыть лицо сестры, что теперь не может увидеть ее даже во сне! Помнит разве что эти золотые локоны, чуть более темные, чем у Геллерта…

"Просыпайся давай, - беззлобно проворчал фамильяр, еще раз щипая его за мочку уха. - Твой недолеток проснулся и уже вскочил. Неугомонный..."

\- Куда вскочил?! - от таких новостей Альбус моментально подхватился сам, не попадая в рукава приманенного чарами халата. – Он же вчера на ногах не держался!

Феникс язвительно фыркнул и перелетел к своему блюдцу с бисквитами, показывая, что его это не касается, он свое дело сделал.

Альбус вздохнул и быстрым шагом двинулся в свою спальню. Геллерт, в самом деле, все еще бледный и пошатывающийся стоял посреди комнаты, но был полностью одет, да и сил раскритиковать свою прическу у него тоже хватило.

\- Придется мне напрячь все мои связи и достать тебе еще и тот китайский трактат "О травах зело полезных", о котором ты мечтаешь! – весело сообщил он, разворачиваясь на шум открывающейся двери. - В качестве извинений за сорванный эксперимент и занятую постель. Но кто же знал, что в жилье при лаборатории понадобится гостевая спальня? Ты гостеприимнейший из хозяев, Альбус, и лучший из известных мне целителей – я чувствую себя превосходно…а вот в куафюр из тебя выйдет всего лишь посредственный, или ты бы давно заметил, что косу я ношу только в северной манере!

Рассмеявшись после своей обличительной речи, Геллерт шагнул вперед и крепко сжал руку алхимика в немой благодарности. Глаза у него смотрели уже совсем ясно, да и лихорадочный румянец тоже пропал после сна. Альбус улыбнулся и ухватил друга под руку, прижимая к своему боку, чтобы тому было удобнее стоять, после чего пощупал лоб. Прохладный, испарины нет. Значит, скорее всего, просто остаточная слабость, ничего страшного.

\- И кто позволил тебе вставать? - с преувеличенным негодованием осведомился он. - Ты в моей постели меня полностью устраивал! Эстетически. Твои кудри отлично гармонировали по цвету со стенами. И это я молчу о том, что кое-кто пытался лечить простуду стимуляторами! Получишь теперь еще парочку зелий, и пока они не подействуют, будешь сидеть под пледами, развлекать меня рассказами о норвежских троллях и слушать нытье о синтезе!

\- А кто мне может не позволить? - Геллерт со смехом оперся на отчитывающего его друга. - Спасибо, что так быстро поставил меня на ноги, но, помнится, на уроках этикета и аристократических манер в далеком детстве, мне вдалбливали, что если уж не вышло вечером добраться до своей постели, нечего с утра злоупотреблять чужим гостеприимством!

Противореча сам себя, он положил подбородок Альбусу на плечо и прикрыл глаза.

\- Ты сейчас не аристократ, а мой подопытный экспериментальный образец, - Альбус и сам понимал, что голос у него звучит, пожалуй, излишне мягко, но ругаться на Геллерта, когда тот все еще выглядел не совсем здоровым, было невозможно. Особенно, если вспомнить, каким слабым и потерянным тот был прошлой ночью, и как потянулся...Проклятье! Вот это точно следовало забыть и как можно скорее! - Людей я особо не лечил, только лекарства разрабатывал. Так что не мешай наблюдениям. И не пытайся устроить себе второе воспаление, не долечившись. Если что-то срочное - отправь сову.

Он мягко, но решительно подтолкнул друга в сторону кресла, призвал плед и накинул его сверху. Короткий взмах палочки, и в камине снова разгорелся огонь.

\- В кабинете просторнее, - чуть виновато заметил Альбус. - Но туда может принести кого-нибудь из моих особо настойчивых заказчиков в самый неподходящий момент. А ставить блокировку против министерских служащих... Сам понимаешь. Как и накладывать на них обливейт за то, что они увидели тебя с неподобающей прической. Есть хочешь? Восстанавливающее-то можно просто так пить, а вот зелье, которое снимет последствия стимуляторов, лучше бы чем-нибудь заесть.

Геллерт, как всегда, крайне красноречиво и недовольно поморщился на упоминание других заказчиков, с которыми продолжал работать Альбус. Они еще в самом начале договорились, что пока не будет полностью готов опытный образец голема, в целях конспирации алхимик продолжит вести сотрудничество с постоянными клиентами…но ворчания по этому поводу приходилось выслушивать регулярно. Его друг крайне неохотно делился тем, что считал своим, а алхимик со своими големами, кажется, успел попасть именно в эту категорию.

\- Ладно, поработаю твоей подопытной... мантикорой, - Геллерт откинулся на спинку кресла и снова недовольно скривился. - Но только при условии что расскажешь, что от тебя опять понадобилось министерским. Они слишком зачастили последнее время, n'est-ce pas?

\- Почему именно мантикорой? - рассеянно уточнил Альбус, отдавая домовому эльфу приказ о завтраке на двоих в спальню и отдельно о чайнике с травяным отваром для больного. - Министерство все еще носится со своей дурной идеей об универсальных антидотах. Мы с целителями отчаялись объяснить им принципиальную разницу в воздействии асфиктических и гемолитических зелий, так что я теперь на все их вопли просто киваю и работаю напрямую с главой токсикологического отделения святого Мунго... Совершенно восхитительная женщина! У нее две степени по зельеварению и своя колонка в "Целительстве сегодня", насколько я помню... Но научные отчеты она отказывается писать категорически, поэтому их требуют с меня. Если хочешь, дам почитать последние, там как раз нормальная статистика набралась.

Он выставил перед все еще супящимся Геллертом несколько пузырьков с зельями, пододвинул поближе возникший с хлопком чайник, от которого пахло малиной и медом, и начал нанизывать тосты на длинную двузубую вилку, чтобы поджарить их в камине. Насколько он успел заметить, это был единственный элемент традиционного английского завтрака, который друг соглашался считать съедобным.

\- Твоя очередь баловать меня сказками про троллей и скандинавскую зиму, а потом я хочу все-таки обсудить с тобой синтез брони. Кажется, у меня появилась одна мысль, но она какая-то...как сказал бы твой Райнерт "вздорная".

\- История моих бедствий может и подождать, - отмахнулся Геллерт, маленькими глоточками отпивая чай. - Тем более что ничего героического в ней нет. С троллями не дрался, на дуэль сразу семерых не вызывал, просто пробежался на лыжах. Вот и результат. Лучше скажи, как зовут твою прелестную даму-зельевара? Твоя ровесница или постарше? И, разумеется, я хочу почитать отчеты! Что за вопрос? У меня простуда, а не разжижение мозга!

\- Оставь госпиталю его главного токсиколога, - улыбнулся Альбус, поворачивая вилку, чтобы хлеб прожаривался равномерно. - Или ты решил переманить всех хороших специалистов? Леди Аббот, насколько я знаю, исключительно патриотична. Она даже младшего сына, который учился со мной в Хогвартсе, не отпустила для стажировки во Францию, хотя у него были неплохие способности к алхимии. Отдала в подмастерья кому-то из коллег-зельеваров...

Он быстро смазал маслом самый прожаренный тост и сунул Геллерту под нос вместе с розеткой мармелада.

\- Жуй! И зелья выпей. Отчеты получишь после завтрака. Вместе со списками расходных материалов для лаборатории. Сам я его твоей главной по снабжению нести боюсь, так и знай. Иногда мне кажется, что она пытается убить меня взглядом! Хотя в этот раз там ничего редкого нет...

\- О! Новый заказ? Под твою идею с синтезом? Расскажи, наконец, что за озарение посетило тебя ночью! Вчера вечером ты выглядел так, как будто готов бросить алхимию и уйти в отшельники с горя!

\- С синтезом я хочу попробовать пойти от обратного, - Альбус отложил свой хлеб на тарелку и сплел пальцы в замок, наморщив лоб. - Смотри, все это время мы пытались усилить броню, да? Но абсолютная неуязвимость сродни универсальному антидоту - все равно будут слабые места, а маггловское оружие бьет сразу по нескольким направлениям, там и температура, и физическая деформация, и яды… И если дышать големам не нужно, то коррозия металлов на них все равно действует. Где-нибудь нас все равно достанут, сколько не наращивай защитные слои. Щиты ведь тоже делятся на статические, динамические, стихийные, физические и ментальные, но чем больше различных видов накручиваешь, тем хуже они ведут себя при взаимодействии - все равно приходится двигаться, уворачиваясь от прямого попадания. И вот я думаю - может попробовать наоборот? Не усиливать броню, а сделать что-нибудь с прослойкой воздуха, находящейся перед ней? Рассеивание, расщепление, частичная аппарация приближающихся предметов... Нужно придумать, как сделать так, чтобы это действовало только на маггловское оружие, и посчитать максимальную скорость, с которой должны будут реагировать заклинания. А вот здесь уже пригодится синтез - нужно будет увеличить скорость генерации магических потоков через броню. Геллерт, ты уже пять минут сидишь с открытым ртом над надкушенным тостом!

Тот и впрямь застыл, глядя в одну точку, и среагировал только когда Альбус щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом.

\- Ты - гений, Альхен! - Геллерт схватил его за руки и, подскочив с кресла, закружил по комнате, утягивая алхимика за собой в пародии на танец. - Ты гений! Если перед нами непреодолимая пропасть, нужно не бросать камушки, исследуя сколь глубоко дно, а просто придумать крылья!  
  
Смех потомка вейлы и его веселье оказалось таким заразительным, что скоро хохотали и скакали по комнате совершеннейшими дикарями уже два достойных молодых мага...скакали до тех пор, пока им под ноги не попался небрежно отброшенный плед, и они, запнувшись, не полетели на кровать, все так же не разжимая рук.

Все благие мысли о том, чтобы не думать и не вспоминать, как выглядят колдовские глаза вейлы вблизи пошли прахом, стоило им свалиться нос к носу, запутавшись в проклятом пледе. Вот только в этот раз вместо мерцающего золота, на него смотрели ясные, чистые и брызжущие смехом голубые глаза самого Геллерта. И такими они были еще притягательнее. Альбус сам не знал, что бы он сотворил, если бы в следующий момент друг не ругнулся сдавленно, получив неудачно локтем куда-то в бок, когда алхимик сильнее вжал его в простыни. Это отрезвило, хоть и с трудом.

Альбус перекатился по кровати так, чтобы и не думавший отпускать его Геллерт оказался сверху, осторожно убрал с раскрасневшегося от их возни лица пряди волос, выбившиеся из некрепко заплетенной ночной косы, потрогал лоб. Теплый.

\- Я тебя не придавил? - он осторожно спихнул Геллерта себе под бок, присмотрелся внимательнее - нет, вроде бы жар не вернулся, возможно, незначительно поднялась температура из-за их слишком бурной возни... Молодец, Альбус! Тебе только больных и доверять. Прав Райнерт, который на тебя при каждой встрече косится подозрительно. - Беспокойный ты пациент, набрасываешься на своего целителя... В госпиталь тебе и впрямь нельзя - запрут на этаже для буйных. Голова не болит? Давай, ты все-таки поешь и покажешь, как плести твою косу правильно, а по...

\- К Ферниру в пасть и мою косу, и, тем более, болезнь! - отмахнулся Геллерт, подскакивая и садясь на постели. - Дело превыше всего! Где пергамент и чернила?! Прикинем хотя бы начерно, какие могут варианты при генерации сопротивления в твоем синтезе! Если ты будешь выдавать такие прорывы каждый раз после плетения кос, я готов отдать мою прическу тебе на откуп! Или нагнать в лабораторию табун длиннокудрых дев!

Он звучно чмокнул Альбуса в лоб и тут же раздраженно ткнул в бок.

\- Хватит валяться, лентяй! Неси пергамент! Сейчас же!

Ошалевший от неожиданного поцелуя Альбус и впрямь встал и пошел за пергаментом. Ногами. В кабинет. Вместо того чтобы просто призвать его заклинанием. Или хотя бы использовать аппарацию! И только у рабочего стола со вчерашними набросками идеи, его немного отпустило от вида знакомой неразборчивой вязи собственного почерка, от стройных строк формулы и общего рабочего фона кабинета.

\- Больше никаких вейл, никогда! - поклялся он сам себе, закрывая лицо ладонью и чувствуя, как лихорадочно пылают от стыда за собственное поведение щеки. Оставалось надеяться, что Геллерт ничего не понял и на его странную реакцию внимания не обратил. Хотя с чего бы? Гриндевальд в отличие от него нормальный человек, который сначала думает о пользе дела...а потом один Мерлин ведает о чем. Что временами творилось в гениальной златокудрой голове, Альбус понять не мог совершенно. Но вряд ли там был такой же бардак и смятение, как в его собственной...

\- Тебя только за смертью посылать, - проворчал Геллерт, который успел вернуться обратно в кресло, замотаться в плед по уши и теперь пил свой чай, вяло кроша тост на тарелку. – Двигайся ближе ко мне, будем смотреть, что ты набросал вчера.

\- За дарами смерти, - беззлобно фыркнул Альбус, вспомнив потрепанный сборник детских сказок барда Биддля. - Я принес кое-что получше. Вот первые расчеты для поглощения, вот тебе перо, можешь сидеть и сочинять разгромную критику, пока я буду считать скорость потоков.

Слава мерлиновым подштанникам, Геллерт к теме поцелуев не возвращался - вцепился голодной мантикорой в предложенные ему листы с расчетами, свернулся в своем гнезде из пледов и ожесточенно зашевелил губами, изредка черкая что-то на полях. Альбус со вздохом посмотрел на упавшие на глаза золотистые волосы из окончательно растрепавшейся косы и решительно запретил себе к ним прикасаться. Если не получается держать себя в руках, так лучше и не начинать... Тем более, что его реакция на Геллерта была слишком...просто слишком. Она не поддавалась логическому объяснению, не укладывалась ни в какие привычные рамки.

Обычно он делил людей по степени полезности в разных сферах. С Дожем было приятно обсудить министерские курьезы и вспоминать Хогвартс, расслабляясь в пабе. С Николасом – поработать и обменяться мнениями о коллегах, Пернелла восполняла его кругозор, пересказывая новости и прочитанные книжные новинки...еще с кем-то можно было обсуждать музыку, с кем-то - поставки реактивов для лаборатории. Люди вокруг были не очень-то многозадачны сами по себе, и редко могли заинтересовать Альбуса как личности, обычно после десяти-пятнадцати минут общения - редко часа или двух - он уже с точностью до слова и жеста знал их реакцию на любой затронутый вопрос. И только с Геллертом было интересно всегда. Во всем - болтали ли они о школьных годах, обсуждали ли новое заклинание или политику, тренировались ли в зале, отправлялись ли на прогулку...один Гриндевальд мог заменить собой всех остальных людей для Альбуса, и вот это уже пугало. Потому что - ну что такого особенного в нем было? Ум и магическая сила? Да, безусловно, но Николас не глупее и гораздо опытнее. Чары вейлы? Но на Альбуса они действовали как-то не так, как на всех остальных...

Эта задача оказалась ему не по зубам, в отличие от скорости магических потоков, и через пару часов Альбус отдал полностью исписанный формулами пергамент на проверку, заодно решив, что ему нужен перерыв от мыслей о том, как он на самом деле относится к Геллерту. Что ж, работа всегда помогала поставить мозги на место!

\- Пожалуй, я закроюсь на недельку в лаборатории, посмотрю, что из этого получится на практике, - вздохнул он, откидываясь на спинку кресла и прикрывая глаза. - Будь добр, долечись, а то Райнерт окончательно убедиться, что это я на тебя дурно влияю...

\- Знаю я, как ты работаешь, забывая про сон и еду - хмыкнул Геллерт, судя по звукам, перебирая протянутые ему пергаменты. И тут же напрочь разбил все надежды отсидеться в тишине и одиночестве. – Изволь тогда являться ко мне в особняк ужинать сам. Иначе я найду, кого к тебе приставить. Ясно? Нам нужен наш ученый в целости и сохранности, а не скелет у стола в лаборатории! Или я подговорю Фоукса поджигать тебе мантию каждый раз, когда ты пропустишь обед! Думаю, он придет в восторг от этой идеи!

\- Когда ты успел так спеться с моим фамильяром, хотел бы я знать! - закатил глаза Альбус, сам не зная, чувствует ли он сейчас глупую радость или ужас от перспективы ежевечерних совместных ужинов. Особенно с привычкой Геллерта то и дело переносить их в неформальную обстановку к камину, где он регулярно, забывшись, тянул руки к косе Альбуса, чтобы дернуть за нее последним аргументом в любом споре – и это когда своя длиннее на пол-ладони! А то и вовсе складывал на алхимика свои длиннющие ноги или златокудрую голову с хитрым прищуром. И это если не вспоминать мелочи вроде таскания еды с тарелки Альбуса, облизывания пальцев и прочих провокаций...которые вполне могли быть провокациями исключительно в его воображении. – Сманишь его – разоришься на бисквитах, так и знай!

\- Мы оба отмечены мудростью и величием достаточными, чтобы найти неиссякаемый источник печенья! - поведал ему друг, делая большие глаза, но потом махнул рукой и рассмеялся. – А еще оба приглядываем за одним талантом, чтобы не зачах над котлами! Кстати, о котлах – тебе, наверное, пора в лабораторию, а я тебя задерживаю. Благодарю за гостеприимство и за зелья, без них я, наверное, еще пару дней валялся бы без сил!

\- Не вздумай сбежать без списка расходных материалов для лаборатории! Я его принес вместе с расчетами из кабинета. Можешь в благодарность за лечение сам его отдать своим счетоводам...Тебя они проклинать не будут.

Альбус, не удержавшись, легонько сжал ладонь Геллерта на прощание и встал из кресла. Дурь дурью, а работу никто не отменял. И если он не собирается увиливать от ужинов, лучше начать прямо сейчас. Или из графика, который он уже успел для себя прикинуть, точно вылетит.

\- Отправляешь меня на заклание, бессердечный, - Гриндевальд поднялся, забирая с собой пергаменты. – Кстати, на следующей неделе я буду по делам организации в Карибском бассейне, привезти тебе какой-нибудь сувенир с островов в благодарность за лечение?

\- Ручного крокодила! - фыркнул Альбус, подзывая лабораторную мантию. - Буду скармливать ему ленивых лаборантов и незваных гостей! Себя привези. Желательно без тропической лихорадки, малярии и солнечного удара. Потому что иначе мне все-таки придется самому подавать запрос на пополнение хранилища.

Почему-то очень хотелось попросить быть осторожнее, но, во-первых, Геллерт бы только рассмеялся, во-вторых, роль дуэньи среди них вроде как уже была закреплена за Райнертом. Да и они друзья….ведь друзья?


	9. Дары приносимые

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1909 год_

Если и было в мире что-то, способное сравниться с приступом рабочего вдохновения, когда под пальцами путем проб и ошибок рождалось нечто принципиально новое и считающееся до этого дня невозможным, то Альбус об этом ничего не знал. И патронус обычно тоже вызывал именно на такие моменты, когда магия готова была вот-вот приоткрыть ему еще одну свою тайну...когда до триумфа оставалось полшага.

Он не помнил, сколько времени провел в этот раз в лаборатории - спал в ней же, иногда на диване у стенки, иногда прямо за столами под ругань Фоукса. Зато первый работающий прототип щитов для големов был готов к испытаниям на полигоне. Пусть пока удалось создать защитное пространство только вокруг игрушки, подаренной Геллерту на Рождество - неважно, если выбранный им принцип действия пройдет все тесты, расширить уже работающую систему не составит никакого труда. До границы емкости магического аккумулятора он пока и близко не добрался.

Геллерт будет рад, когда вернется со своих.... куда же он умчался? Кажется, что-то южное... Нужно бы, кстати, еще разобраться с термопроводимостью защитного пространства...

Работа затянула обратно, выметя все лишние мысли из головы. Конкуренции она не терпела.

Но и его возлюбленная наука иногда вынужденно отступала перед чужим напором. Геллерт, загорелый и довольный, свалился ему на голову чуть ли не посредине очередного опыта, бесцеремонно сгреб в охапку, и пока Альбус пытался понять, не галлюцинации ли у него с недосыпа, успел сунуть нос во все установки, не прекращая болтать, ругаться за нездоровый образ жизни и сплетничать с Фоуксом.

\- Вот так и знал! – выговаривал он, небрежно поигрывая гирляндой из белых цветов, висящей у него на груди. – С головой в работе, всю неделю света белого не видел? А судя по усыпанному крошками от печенья полу, меня ждут очередные жалостливые байки об алхимиках, которых морят голодом, хотя они сами не способны вспомнить про такую банальность, как обед или ужин?

Фоукс, предатель, поддержал обличительную тираду пронзительной трелью. Геллерт склонил голову набок, ловя предназначенный только ему мыслеобраз, а потом расхохотался.

\- Твой умнейший фамильяр говорит, что я полностью прав, Альхен! Так что консервируй свою экспериментальную разработку и собирайся на ужин в мои владения! Живо, живо…хотя, подожди, совсем забыл! - он выдержал паузу, посверкивая глазами, а потом, сунув руку в карман, вытащил что-то сжатое в кулаке. - Обещанный подарок с Карибских островов!

На протянутой ладони оказалась маленькая сфера, которая начала расти, расти и...

\- Эта рептилия пыталась меня сожрать! - жизнерадостно поделился Геллерт, наблюдая за попытками огромного беснующегося крокодила с желтыми и черными пятнами на спине прокусить стенку своей тюрьмы. Альбус заморгал, отказываясь верить собственным глазам. Хотя вряд ли бы его посетила настолько безумная галлюцинация! Выходка была исключительно в духе Гриндевальда, собственного воображения на подобное бы просто не хватило. Приходилось признать – благоухающая тропическими цветами лаборатория и щелкающая пастью тварь вполне реальны.

Тем временем вечный возмутитель спокойствия щелкнул пальцами, и сфера вновь начала уменьшаться, пока не сравнялась размером с чернильницей.

\- Я хотел прикончить наглое животное, но вовремя вспомнил про твой заказ. Приручишь или пустишь на зелья? В любом случае, принимай сувенир. Думаю, разберешься, что с ним делать.

"Выкинуть и подальше! Два глупых птенца! За что такое наказание?!" – гневно высказался феникс, отлетевший подальше от подарочка, едва увидев, кто в нем сидит. Неудивительно, он, как и все пернатые, люто ненавидел тех, кто хотя бы отдаленно состоял в родстве со змеями.

Альбус со вздохом взял в руки сферу.

\- Будет у меня саквояж из крокодиловой кожи, - сообщил он. - Потому что, судя по виду этого зверя, приручаться он откажется. Слышишь, Фоукс? Из него будет тихий, беззубый чемодан!

Феникс ответил гневной трелью, после чего по ментальной связи приказал:

"Раз уж ты задумался о саквояжах, переодеться перед ужином не забудь, позор моего гнезда!"

Алхимик с интересом оглядел собственную мантию, всю в подпалинах и пятнах, попробовал почесать в затылке, но наткнулся на какой-то колтун...

\- Сколько же я тут сижу? - задался он вопросом в потолок. - Пять минут, Геллерт, приведу себя в более-менее приличный вид, чтобы не будоражить портреты твоих предков... А потом, в обмен на ужин, поделюсь хорошими новостями.  
  
Геллерт рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- На совсем приличный вид тебе и часа не хватит, потому что спал ты, похоже, тоже урывками. Иди уже. Я пока полистаю лабораторный журнал и посплетничаю о своем, о птичьем, с твоим фамильяром.

\- Ты притащил в его гнездо крокодила, - фыркнул Альбус, поворачиваясь к двери. - Так что в лучшем случае Фоукс будет читать тебе морали. Хотя это несправедливо - мне бы за такое попытались подпалить ухо. Ты его любимчик! Просто нечестно!

И, бросив укоризненный взгляд на возмущенно заоравшего феникса, ушел в спальню. Хотя бы попытаться заклинаниями распутать косу, обстригать было жалко.

Спустя пятнадцать минут зеркало показало отражение приличного человека. Очень давно не спавшего, конечно, но хотя бы в чистой одежде и с аккуратной прической. А еще – смущенно улыбающегося, потому что когда схлынул рабочий угар, пришло осознание, насколько он рад видеть Геллерта, слабый запах которого - перья, соль, травы – впечатался в ладони после объятий и никак не желал отмываться.

\- Я готов, - вернувшись в лабораторию, Альбус обнаружил друга и фамильяра в разных концах комнаты, гневно смотрящих друг на друга. - Что вы снова не поделили? У тебя в кармане нашелся еще и василиск? Фоукс, ты передумал и больше ему не благоволишь?

\- Не сошлись в видовой классификации моего подарка, - улыбнулся Геллерт, подходя ближе. – Наши мелкие птичьи склоки. Тем более что мое утверждение о том, что ты сам просил крокодила, Фоуксу опровергнуть нечем. И пока он не нашелся с ответом или не решил вместо него подпалить ухо уже мне, пошли ужинать! И журнал опытов возьми, я его не нашел, но очень хочу знать, что пропустил за эту неделю!

Геллерт снова приобнял забравшего лабораторные заметки Альбуса за плечи, что-то пробормотал в направлении оставшейся на столе сферы с крокодилом и аппарировал их обоих в свое поместье.

Оказавшись в полутемном холле шато, он снял с себя ожерелье из цветов и, дурачась, обрушил его на голову Альбусу, утверждая, что это новый ритуал для встречи гостей.

\- Приобретенная мной в путешествии мудрость! Так теперь будет с каждым, кто ступит в мой дом…говорят, очищает от мелких бытовых проклятий – глядишь, перестанут бить прабабкин хрусталь в таком количестве! Хотя сегодня обойдемся без него, для рома нужно что-то более вместительное…и так как ты безвылазно сидел в подземельях, пусть подают на террасе под тепловым куполом. Хоть воздухом подышишь, - уверенно решил Геллерт, сворачивая в сторону от малой гостиной, где они обычно ужинали зимой. - Или хочешь в зале у камина?

\- Лучше на террасе, - выбрал Альбус и, сморщив нос на сладкое благоухание цветов, свалившихся почти на глаза, добавил. - Если будет ясно, хоть на небо посмотрю, а то астрологические таблицы, лунные календари…а как выглядит настоящий млечный путь скоро забуду! Заодно послушаю, что еще ты видел, кроме крокодилов, мечтающих закусить тобой... и фениксами тоже. Не будет мне саквояжа - Фоукс спалит это клыкастое чудовище, так и знай.

Он почти не вспоминал про Геллерта в своем рабочем запое, но сейчас, слушая знакомый, чуть рычащий акцент, глядя в смеющиеся глаза, чувствовал себя так, как будто бы доработал сложные чары правильным движением палочки до идеального результата. На пороге открытия.

\- Я принял некоторые меры, чтобы Фоукс не сразу добрался до твоего будущего чемодана, - засмеялся Геллерт, падая в плетеное кресло, на котором лежал плед, и небрежным жестом предлагая Альбусу располагаться. Терраса была украшена фонарями, на круглом столе уже стояли приборы и букеты из крокусов и нарциссов – год повернулся к весне, пока он пропадал над ретортами. – Хотя, возможно, я его недооцениваю...как крокодил недооценил меня. Впрочем, это добавило поездке пряной нотки! Если бы ты был со мной на островах и видел, как там хорошо… Одно из немногих мест в современном мире, где маги не утратили контроль над магглами. Никаких стаутов, никакой секретности, никаких гонений! Магглы поклоняются колдунам и просят их помощи…им такой контроль только на пользу! И можно выращивать ингредиенты на зелья, не скрываясь! Думаю, мы сменим часть поставщиков на островитян. Жаль, что вуду так специфично, но кое-что используемое в классической школе у них тоже есть…к чарам это тоже относится, покажу позже свои выкладки, я набросал пару мелочей.

Альбус устроился напротив, так чтобы можно было видеть и Геллерта, и все еще заснеженный местами сад, и небо над садом, в котором уже медленно загорались первые звезды.

\- Не знал, что тебя интересует магия вуду, - заметил он, глядя, как перед ним словно сами собой выстраиваются менажницы с закусками. Эльфы Гриндевальда расстарались к возвращению молодого хозяина. - Насколько я помню, она считается по большей части женской. Перекроил под себя? Или с косой можно сойти за ведьму, и у меня тоже что-нибудь получится?

\- Что-нибудь получится, если их верховная ведьма сочтет тебя «cher garçon»*, стремящимся к знаниям, как меня, - расхохотался Геллерт и захлопал ресницами с видом нарочито наивным и безобидным. – Неделю вел себя так, что даже Райнерт прослезился бы от умиления, зато выяснил кое-что, что может пригодиться для наших големов. В вуду крайне интересно развита ветка управления подчиненными объектами! Если переделаем под себя, решим проблему с контролем над большой группой одновременно – сильнейшие из мамбо по преданиям могли управлять поднятыми телами целой деревни!

Альбус невольно скривился и потянулся за стаканом с водой – во рту стало горько. Поднятые после смерти ассоциировались у него исключительно с инферни, какой бы культуре они не принадлежали.

\- Похоже, эта тема портит тебе аппетит, - проницательно заметил Геллерт, разрезая пополам крохотную булочку и собираясь намазать ее чем-то острым даже на вид из дымящегося соусника. Он-то к темной магии относился гораздо спокойнее, как к опасному и сложному в работе, но временами полезному средству достижения цели. – Отложим ее, а пока ешь! Сам выглядишь не сильно лучше бессловесных подопечных верховной ведьмы!

Альбус послушно подозвал к себе невербальным глубокую миску с фаршированными оливками, заставил по щелчку пальцев пригоршню переместиться на его тарелку и вернул закуску на середину стола. Рядом с хлопком возникло горячее – дымящийся окорок с запеченными овощами пах совершенно умопомрачительно, готовить у Гриндевальда всегда умели. Или старались для гостя.

Самого Геллерта с его птичьим тонкокостным сложением и огромными глазами на скуластом лице постоянно пытались накормить все, включая самого Альбуса, взявшего в привычку держать в лаборатории вяленое мясо и сушеные фрукты вместо со стратегическим запасом кофе. Геллерт кормил только и исключительно своего алхимика, как будто и впрямь боялся, что однажды тот заморит себя голодом прямо над установками и котлами, не успев совершить прорыв в работе с големами.

"Он о тебе заботится, балбес! Как и ты о нем!"- утомленно комментировал обычно такие мысли верный Фоукс и улетал на свой насест поклевать очередной бисквит, чтобы успокоиться от человеческой глупости, игнорируя все возмущенные ответные мысли. Но сейчас знающего, чем подбодрить, фамильяра рядом не оказалось, так что пришлось самому сделать над собой усилие, побороть смущение от нахлынувших мыслей и продолжить разговор.

\- Смотреть схему управления без чертежа векторов потока все равно бессмысленно, расскажу пока, чего удалось добиться мне. Идея с отражающим и поглощающим пространством перед броней оказалась перспективной, прототип я в общих чертах реализовал, осталось разобраться с температурами, и можно будет запускать первый полигонный прогон. И тут мы подходим к проблеме...прототип небольшой, я вполне управлюсь с ним в лаборатории, но потом придется его увеличивать до размера полноценного голема, там еще нужно будет разобраться с подключением к источнику, но мощности должно хватить...это неважно. Важно то, что для наших деток понадобится место попросторнее подвала...и желательно там, где нас никто не увидит...и не почувствует. Выброс будет таким, что покрыть его щитами точно не получится. Твои гениальные предложения?

\- А ты умеешь хранить тайны? – Геллерт, блестя глазами, перегнулся к нему через стол и сжал пальцы. – Горный полигон в глуши у нас есть, только до разрешения Райни я тебе ничего не говорил, а то снова разворчится. Зануда! Но ничего, скоро будет раскаиваться - наш с тобой проект, в который они все не очень-то верили, почти дошел до стадии отладки! Ты – гений, Альбус! И я счастлив, что понял это одним из первых, и успел вытащить тебя из удушающих объятий министерств и невыразимцев!

\- Скажите, о предусмотрительнейший герр Гриндевальд, - задушевно начал Альбус, чувствуя, что его душат смех и облегчение. Он-то боялся, что и без того слишком много просит для своего проекта, который остальные соратники действительно недолюбливали. Конечно, было очевидно, что если Геллерт посчитает нужным, то он продавит и Райнерта, и остальных - уж если он у авроров из клеток умудрялся под залог и хлопанье ресницами вытаскивать увлекшийся и попавшийся на беспорядках революционный молодняк...но доставлять лишние хлопоты отчаянно не хотелось. Альбус и так первый раз в жизни чувствовал себя слишком обязанным кому-то и не представлял, как расплатиться. Ни деньги, ни услуги Геллерт бы в обмен на свое хорошее отношение не принял бы, Альбус один раз заикнулся и второй раз узрел вейлу в гневе - они тогда под ругань Фоукса снесли половину лаборатории, прежде чем ему удалось поклясться больше никогда не поднимать эту тему. - А есть что-нибудь, чего у вас еще нет? Может и философский камень где-нибудь припрятан, а не только полигон? 

\- Увы, - Геллерт развел руками, - самого камня у меня нет. Зато есть алхимик, считающийся любимым учеником самого Николаса Фламмеля! Можешь, конечно, после такой откровенности, заподозрить меня в коварстве и корыстных планах…но нет, вечная молодость меня как-то никогда не привлекала, мне хватает, - он еле заметно поморщился, - наследия предков.

\- Я подозреваю тебя в том, что вам был нужен алхимик, а ты согласен только на лучшее из возможного...и из невозможного порой тоже, - хмыкнул Альбус, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди, чтобы не поддаться внезапному желанию накрыть ладонью пальцы друга, отбивающие рваный, нервный ритм по столу после упоминания своей родословной. - Впрочем, мне жаловаться не на что - полигон для испытания големов! Да я бы на прототипы в лаборатории никого бы из официальных лиц не уговорил... Что касается твоего наследия, кто о нем вспомнит, когда ты войдешь в учебники истории, как лучший дуэлянт эпохи, меценат и благотворитель!

Геллерт скептически фыркнул, но лицо у него посветлело и барабанить пальцами он тоже прекратил.

\- Только при Райнерте изволь сделать удивленное лицо, подхалим! Я тебе ничего не говорил. Иначе меня обзовут бесполезным болтуном и перестанут пускать на собрания!

Альбус откинул голову и захохотал.

\- Я хочу это видеть, - выдохнул он, хватая воздух между приступами смеха. - Как Райнерт тебе что-то запретит и куда-то не пустит... Если бы он мог, он бы тебя на дуэли не пускал! Да и ко мне в лабораторию наведывался с января трижды, призывая навести порядок, "пока Геллерт в очередном порыве вдохновения не вывернул на себя все твои яды и кислоты". Фоукс так смеялся, что подавился печеньем. Говорил, что ощущает с ним некое сродство в деле воспитания гениев.

Алхимик перегнулся через стол и все-таки накрыл ладонью руку Геллерта.

\- Но удивление я изображу, - добавил он серьезно. - Пусть уж лучше меня считают рассеянным чудаком, ничем кроме своей лаборатории не интересующимся.

\- Трижды? Вас нужно срочно изолировать друг от друга, пока вы не сговорились опекать меня вдвоем! - с шутливым возмущением возопил Геллерт, переворачивая ладонь и сплетая свои пальцы с альбусовыми. - "Вывернул яды"? Я что, похож на сносорога? Отомщу! И тебе тоже! Посмотрим, как ты запоешь после тренировки в дуэльном зале завтра утром!

\- От некоторых ваших предложений просто невозможно отказаться, герр Гриндевальд! – фыркнул Альбус, легонько сжимая руку друга, перед тем как отодвинуться, чтобы придирчиво выбрать себе незнакомый фрукт с появившегося перед ним взамен опустевшей тарелки блюда. Геллерт к своему мясу почти не притронулся. - А теперь ешь сам, ты даром, что загорелый и выспавшийся, при этом тощий, как помойный книззл. И ты еще говоришь, что я без твоего присмотра пропаду! А сам?

\- Ты точно пропадешь, хотя есть небольшая надежда на твоего крикливого фамильяра. А обо мне каждый встречный и так норовит... позаботиться в меру своего понимания, - Геллерт передернул плечами, сверкнув злым взглядом, словно вспомнив в этот момент особо вопиющие случаи подобной непрошеной «заботы». - Так что когда меня неожиданно оставляют в покое, это на самом деле хорошо, Альхен.

Альбус покачал головой и, протянув руку через стол, снова накрыл сжавшую вилку до побелевших костяшек узкую ладонь.

\- Ты всегда можешь отдавать особо надоедливых встречных мне на опыты, - весело предложил он, стараясь тщательно контролировать голос, чтобы не выдать истинный размер своей злости на тех, кто почему-то считал, что примесь нечеловеческой крови в Гриндевальде по умолчанию дает им право считать его тварью, которой нужен хозяин. - Сам знаешь, в лабораториях столько всяких побочных зелий и декоктов. Напишу монографию по ядам, вступлю еще и в гильдию зельеваров, принесу пользу науке...

Голос предательски сорвался на шипение, а салфетка, лежащая на коленях, потемнела и съежилась с одного края. Выброс, как у ребенка... Альбус медленно выдохнул через нос, встал, прихватил с собой яблоко с блюда, рубанул его режущим на две половинки и, обойдя стол, протянул Геллерту одну из них, оставив после этого ладонь у него на плече. Им обоим нужно было успокоиться.

Яблочная мякоть хрустнула, запахло соком, Геллерт проказливо облизал липкие пальцы и снова повеселел - посмеиваясь, откинул голову так, что она уперлась в бок Альбуса, лукаво блеснул глазами.

\- Вот скажи мне, это же вроде бы я тебя забирал из лаборатории, чтобы ты поел и отдохнул? Как так получилось, что все вышло наоборот? Я ужасный, просто ужасный хозяин! – он боднул Альбуса головой под ребра. – Я замерз от одного вида остатков снега в саду. Перейдем в гостиную, прикажем эльфам принести напитки и сладкое для тебя туда. И, Альхен...спасибо за понимание. Я ценю, правда.

\- Как говорит Фоукс - "вам, недолеткам, нужно держаться вместе", - фыркнул Альбус, пытаясь скрыть смущение от нежданной благодарности. - По его мнению, мы оба совершенно безнадежны. Чем твои домовики порадуют нас на этот раз? Зефир в камине? Немецкие марципаны и лакрица? Шоколадное фондю с клубникой, которым мы в прошлый раз чуть не залили ценные гоблинские бумаги?

При этом воспоминании он снова фыркнул, уже от смеха, Геллерт тогда в пылу спора, забывшись, начал размахивать одетой на шпажку клубничиной в шоколаде, брызги полетели во все стороны в том числе, на него самого... А в Альбуса шоколадная струю попала уже прицельно, направленная магией, когда он взвыл от смеха, разглядывая вейлу в липких сладких потеках...гостиная тогда пострадала изрядно. Бумаги тоже. Они дурачились, как школьники, оставленные без присмотра, а потом валялись у камина на шкурах и Геллерт, ворча, точно так же облизывал пальцы, пока Альбус осторожно салфеткой стирал с его щек остатки шоколадных брызг.

\- Никакого фондю! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько с меня пытались стребовать гоблины за испорченные бумаги?! – смеясь, возразил Геллерт и за руку потянул его вглубь дома. - Лучше я эти деньги в твою лабораторию вложу!

\- Если от лаборатории что-то останется после сегодняшнего вечера. Фоукс в гневе - страшное дело, поверь мне, я проверял. Потом месяц сводил ожог со щеки. А тут такой повод, целый крокодил! - улыбнулся Альбус, привычно направляясь к неприметной двери, позволяющей сократить путь. Он давно уже чувствовал себя в особняке Гриндевальда не гостем, а кем-то вроде дальнего родственника, которого не только принимают в парадных комнатах и официально представили всем портретам и призракам, но еще и обязали домовиков выполнять пожелания, и провели по всем пыльным тайным ходам, пугая фамильными страшилками… А на десерт Геллерт почти сразу после Вальпургиевой ночи показал ему любимое место для отдыха в саду - кто бы сомневался, что у потомка пернатых оно будет в развилке старого дерева, куда они поднимались левитацией, и Альбус потом очень старался не смотреть вниз, пока друг бегал туда-сюда по тонкой ветке, размахивая руками…

\- Судя по твоим словам, я в лаборатории временно нежеланный гость? Недели хватит, чтобы твой пернатый дракон сменил гнев на милость? Или мне с месяц взывать к тебе только в письмах? -шагнув в малую гостиную, Геллерт машинально огладил свою щеку, словно предчувствуя, как на ней тоже будет алеть ожог.

\- Если ты принесешь ему его любимые бисквиты с семечками и кунжутом, он тебя и за три дня простит, но я этого не говорил, - заверил Альбус, проходя ближе к огню и привычно устраиваясь на диване полулежа. Аристократизма их с Геллертом посиделкам давно не хватало, сейчас было смешно вспоминать расшаркивания первых встреч, но даже портреты на стенах уже перестали возмущенно поджимать губы.

Геллерт подпрыгнул и устроился на спинке антикварного мебельного монстра, так что его бедро оказалось прижато к плечу Альбуса. Птичье-пернатое...к которому он как-то незаметно для себя успел прикипеть настолько, что, покидая лабораторию, чувствовал себя непривычно, не находя его рядом. Непривычно было открывать новую книгу без сопения над ухом и коротких тычков, когда Геллерт сверху не успевал дочитать, перед тем как переворачивалась страница, непривычно - когда никто за весь день ни разу не сцеплялся с Фоуксом, чтобы через минуту напуститься уже на него на два голоса, непривычно - есть одному, он отвык и кусок не лез в горло... Даже странно, как он умудрился столько продержаться в рабочем угаре один на этот раз!

\- Я рад, что ты вернулся. В лаборатории без тебя было слишком скучно и чинно...

  
Прерывая его неловкое признание, в гостиной с тихими хлопками появились домовые эльфы и сноровисто начали расставлять на кофейном столике возле дивана чашки, блюдца с крекерами - сладкими для гостя и солеными для хозяина, изящную менажницу с фруктами и орехами, да еще специально для гостя - лимонный мармелад с горной лавандой.

\- Знаешь, на тебя ужасно работать, - скорбно сообщил Альбус, наблюдая за всей этой суетой. - Еще полгода такой жизни и мне придется срочно менять свой гардероб на более объемный. И даже тренировки с тобой не помогут! А еще через годик я стану совсем неподъемным, смогу передвигаться только с помощью левитации и осяду на весь остаток жизни у своих реторт...

\- Так это и есть мой хитрый план, - засмеялся Геллерт, взмахом руки отпуская эльфов. – Растолстеешь - никуда не сбежишь, будешь работать на наше дело... Тем более, что прогресс налицо! И не обращай внимание на ворчание моих зануд, они мыслят слишком приземленно и через одного страдают паранойей, тот же Райни тому яркий пример. Он даже мне не всегда доверяет! А мы вместе с Дурмштранга!

\- Тебе он не доверяет в основном в вопросах твоей же безопасности, - тихо засмеялся Альбус, подцепляя ложечкой мармелад и, жмурясь от удовольствия, отправляя его в рот. - И если ты спросишь меня - правильно делает! Потому что иногда мне начинает казаться, что фамильный девиз Гриндевальдов - "Вижу цель, но не замечаю препятствий на пути к ней". Взять хотя бы наше сотрудничество - подобрать сумасбродного алхимика с репутацией нелюдимого затворника и человеконенавистника, выдать ему на руки карт-бланш вместе с оборудованной по последнему слову науки лабораторию и ни в чем не ограничивать... А если бы я усиленным зельем подчинением начал всех вокруг опаивать?

\- Ты только что второй раз за сегодняшний вечер сравнил Гриндевальдов со сносорогами, - вздохнул Геллерт, перекатывая между пальцами миндальный орех. - Живи мы лет четыреста назад, пришлось бы посылать тебе вызов на дуэль. Еще ты не садился на любимого гиппогрифа Мортенсона про мое безалаберное поведение! Раз мне был нужен только один-единственный нелюдимый алхимик – значит, были причины. И я не прогадал! У нас почти готов рабочий вариант голема, а мир ты все еще не захватил. Более того – даже не пытался!

\- Я то, думал, что мой любимый гиппогриф – те самые големы, - усмехнулся Альбус, который обычно к осуждаемому суровым норвежцем безалаберному поведению относился нейтрально, а то и сугубо одобрительно. Порой и вовсе покрывал особо вопиющие выходки, заявляя разгневанному Райнерту, что во время очередного катаклизма они с Геллертом тихо и мирно сидели в лаборатории под присмотром Фоукса. Феникс язвительно клекотал, но своих недолетков не сдавал. - Кстати, о мировом господстве я, помнится, даже мечтал...лет в шестнадцать-восемнадцать. Потом представил, сколько ради этого придется разговаривать с людьми и передумал. Решил, что некие мелкие улучшения моего сумасшествия не стоят. Все мы самоуверенные эгоцентристы, уверенные что можем перевернуть Землю даже без точки опоры в юности...

\- Твоя нелюбовь к общению как раз была весомым аргументом за то, что ты не воспользуешься моим предложением для обретения излишней власти, - признался Геллерт беспечно. – На самом деле, из тебя получился бы прекрасный серый кардинал за чьей-нибудь спиной, но тебе это просто не интересно. Ну что за правитель, который в момент кризиса запирается в лаборатории? Или же ты бы сел на трон царствовать, но не править, свалив все неприятные обязанности на верного визиря, словно восточный султан...

Он внезапно лукаво подмигнул и, подкинув миндаль в воздух, поймал его ртом.

\- Только вместо прекрасных наложниц у этого султана был бы гарем любимых големов и феникс впридачу!

\- Еще и гарем?! - непритворно ужаснулся Альбус. - Как правильно я отказался в свое время от мыслей о захвате власти! Хотя, я бы посмотрел на Фоукса, занявшегося воспитанием других магов...или того лучше - сделал бы его своим визирем, пусть управлял бы магическим миром, а я бы играл с тобой в шахматы и писал научные статьи. И реформировал школьное образование... Кстати, думаю, тебя это позабавит - мне предложили написать учебник по трансфигурации для Хогвартса и главы по начальной алхимии для учебников зельеварения старших курсов. Закончу с нашими големами и, может быть, и соглашусь.

\- Пожалуй, - сдерживая смешок произнес Геллерт, - я подарю твоему фамильяру копию шапочки визиря. Думаю, после этого он мне простит принесенного в лабораторию крокодила. А что касается учебника, конечно, соглашайся - это прекрасная возможность повлиять на юные умы. Пожалуй, я даже буду стараться попасть в список рецензентов! Спасу детей от излишнего академизма! - все это Геллерт произнес с торжественным лицом, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался. - Шучу! Пиши что хочешь, иногда отдыхай от големов, но действующая модель нам очень нужна и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Время на исходе, Альхен.

\- Я же сказал, когда закончу с големами, - пожал плечами Альбус, пальцем оглаживая ободок своей чайной чашки. - Не хочу распыляться с крупными задачами. И если у нас все получится...а теперь я в этом практически уверен, хотя это и считается дурной приметой, думаю, ты будешь не только рецензентом, но и тем, кто вообще будет утверждать эти учебники. Разве нет?

Он поднял взгляд, почти с интересом ожидая, как отреагирует Геллерт. Не смотря на то, как они сблизились за последние полгода, потомок вейл очень многое продолжал держать в себе, стараясь описывать планы на будущее общими словами и не упоминая свое личное в нем место, в этом будущем...

\- Конечно же, нет - ответный взгляд голубых глаз был совершенно искренен и невинен. - Как-то начальником отдела образования я себя никогда не видел. Ни в прошлом, ни в будущем. Наши с тобой магические силы и подходы слишком уникальны, чтобы распространять их на средний уровень. Или ты считаешь, - по губам Геллерта проскользнула легкая усмешка яснее ясного говорящая "я знаю, что ты знаешь, но не попадусь на такую простую уловку", - мне стоит присмотреться именно к этому месту? Вкладывать в головы детей видение нового мира, конечно, перспективно, но у меня не хватит терпения.

\- Райнерт говорит, что преподаватели Друмштранга до сих пор при воспоминании о твоих школьных годах заикаются, - усмехнулся Албус. - Представляю, что будет, если ты научишь так же неординарно мыслить всех остальных студентов... И как быстро они решат, что не стоит занудным взрослым указывать им, как нужно жить. Я бы исключительно из корыстных интересов отдал в твое ведение научный департамент, но ты ведь не согласишься. У твоих крыльев великоват размах для какой-то одной сферы...так что смотри, как бы Фоукс не передарил тебе шапочку визиря обратно.

\- Конечно, не соглашусь. В принципе не люблю браться за неинтересные дела. Пусть ими занимаются менее талантливые. А я... найду что-то одно, но на стыке многого. - Геллерт хмыкнул и предложил. - Так что, если хочешь, научный департамент придержим для тебя?

\- Гелле-е-е-ерт, - Альбус и сам не знал, что его голос может звучать настолько ядовито. - Ты сам-то понял, что только что записал меня в те самые менее талантливые, на которых можно спихивать неинтересную работу? Я, пожалуй, все-таки тоже откажусь. Там же одно старичье с заслугами, в нашем научном департаменте, их уже поздно реформировать, начинать нужно с молодежи, пока у них еще головы не одеревенели! И вот тут-то я бы, пожалуй, и развернулся... сменил бы школьную программу так точно. Ввел бы половину запрещенных нынче дисциплин обратно, добавил бы магглорожденным дополнительные часы по бытовым чарам, ввел бы профильное разделение после третьего курса... И выгнал бы половину профессоров за жестокое обращение с детьми из-за собственной бездарности и бессилия. А еще лучше - скормил бы салазаровому монстру, который по легенде спит где-то под Хогвартсом… Ладно, это все мечты. Пока у нас на повестке дня големы и утренняя тренировка с тобой.

\- Тренировка - это всегда пожалуйста, mon cher, - Геллерт предвкушающе улыбнулся. - С тобой дуэлировать одно удовольствие!

\- Это только твое мнение, - пожал плечами Альбус, глядя на огонь в камине и пляшущие от него по стенам тени. - Райнерт утверждает, что дуэлировать со мной - сущая мука, поскольку я вечно нарушаю какие-то кодексы, швыряюсь необговоренными заклинаниями и превращаю благородное искусство в свальную драку. Гереон же так и вовсе бубнит, что дело алхимиков - склянки и банки. А я всего-то трансфигурировал его в милую, симпатичную жабу... На три минуты. А крику было - как будто на сто лет, да еще заставил всех желающих целовать, чтобы расколдовать, как в детских сказочках… Я займу гостевую спальню, если ты не против? Если вернусь сейчас к себе - не удержусь, зайду в лабораторию, и утром тебе будет скучно гонять сонного меня, как осеннюю муху.

-Тогда мне стоит ближе к ночи вытолкать тебя из семейной библиотеки, - засмеялся Геллерт. - Иначе результат будет тот же, что я тебя не знаю? Ах да, и еще проверить, чтобы ты не уволок в спальню десяток фолиантов, как в позапрошлый раз. Помнишь?

\- Ты совершенно не ценишь того, что имеешь, - укоризненно наморщил нос Альбус. - Последний раз библиотеку такого размера и наполненности, как та, которую собрали твои предки, я видел в Хогвартсе! Даже Фламмели за пятьсот лет накопили меньше! Хотя, признаюсь честно, раньше я думал, что меня архаичный французский вгоняет в уныние... После того, как я попытался разобрать древненорвежский из твоей подборки о големах, я понял, что был глубоко неправ - заклинания перевода на нем почти не работают, только на древнегреческий, а его еще тоже поди разбери... Ты не хочешь побыть моим переводчиком?

Он знал про себя, что лукавит. В его предложение было не только нежелание возиться с архаичным слогом в рассыпающихся от старости под пальцами фолиантах, но и смутная надежда провести еще один вечер бок о бок с Геллертом. Тот, конечно, оккупирует спинку дивана, с которой будет опасно наклоняться вперед, чтобы заглянуть в книгу, и с ворчанием убирать то и дело падающие на лицо волосы... В воображении Альбуса все это выглядело...мило? И чем-то напоминало тот образец семейной жизни, который он видел в исполнении Николаса и Пернеллы, гармоничного союза двух мощных разумов, которого никогда не выходило у него с братом. Могло бы получиться с сестрой, но...

Геллерт задумался, шевеля губами, начал отгибать пальцы от кулака, а потом просиял.

\- Сейчас начнутся пасхальные выходные, на них всегда много встреч и вечеров, а я и так со своей поездкой пропустил равноденствие. Но мы можем заняться твоим переводом прямо сейчас, если хочешь! Я с удовольствием посижу с тобой у камина. Разопьем, наконец, привезенный мной ром, я поклянчу у тебя за перевод зуб крокодила... Ну, или хотя бы возможность посмотреть на тебя с косой в северном стиле. Позволишь заплести?

\- Если ты помимо перевода согласишься оправить еще один зуб в подвеску и подарить Фоуксу - бери, - щедро разрешил Альбус, ухмыляясь. - Если такой подарок за прорезавшееся в последнее время занудство ему сделаю я, меня заклюют, а к тебе у него слабость... И косу тоже можно, мне самому любопытно. Хотя сурового викинга из меня не выйдет, увы.

Он довольно прижмурился, предвкушая теплый, уютный вечер у живого огня, с забавными пузатыми ирландскими бокалами, полными подогретого и подслащенного рома со специями, со смешками и дележом пледов, с серьезными обсуждениями и, может, если повезет, родившимися в процессе этих обсуждений, новыми формулами. Мелькнула и пропала мысль, что последние полгода он предпочитал такие вечера с Геллертом всему остальному. Пернелла уже грозилась его проклясть, если блудный ученик не примет приглашение на ближайший ужин и не явит себя перед суровые очи наставников. Дож, с которым они последний раз встречались то ли в декабре, то ли в ноябре, то ли обижался, то ли всерьез волновался, что Альбус влез в неприятности, тон его писем становился все напористей. На рабочем столе в кабинете все копились и копились неотвеченные письма – стабильно ответы он отправлял только Фламмелям да редактору «Вестника Алхимии». И со всем этим совсем ничего не хотелось делать...

\- Два зуба! Один себе, один Фоуксу, спасибо за идею. Романтически настроенные молодые люди очень любят рассказы о чужих подвигах, плавно переходящие в разговоры о судьбах мира, - засмеялся Геллерт, соскакивая на пол и увлекая Альбуса за собой в на расстеленные перед камином шкуры. Щелчок пальцев и вот уже одному домовому эльфу отданы приказания подготовить к подаче ром, принести пледы и закрыть окна, если ушастые бездельники не хотят заморозить и простудить своего хозяина, а второй отправлен в библиотеку за нужным Альбусу фолиантом.

Пока они ждали книгу, Геллерт успел устроить себе настоящее гнездо - или лежанку книззла - из принесенной горы пледов и теперь возлежал на нем, лениво щурясь на пламя. Отблески из камина ложились пляшущими бликами на вспыхивающие золотом волосы, потомок вейл рассеянно покачивал босой пяткой, высунутой из-под шкур, и отбивал какой-то ритм пальцами по полу. Тонкий, воздушный, с узкими кистями рук, он должен был казаться слабым и хрупким, а вместо этого выглядел довольным собой хищником...

\- Сомневаюсь, что тебе понадобится приманивать юных и впечатлительных, - улыбнулся Альбус, любуясь этим завораживающим контрастом внешности и внутренней силы. Отвлекая от созерцания, перед ним с хлопком возник недочитанный том на норвежском, закрытый замком в виде обернувшегося вокруг книги дракона. Он рассеянно почесал огнедышащего по спинке, отправил ему немного своей магической силы - магический сторож признал собрата по огненной магии с разрешением от хозяина поместья, сложил крылья и, лениво зевнув, переполз на корешок, вдоль которого и вытянулся, задремав. - Сами прибегут... Вот старые и занудные вроде меня - тем да, приходится искать редкие книги, лаборатории, полигоны... Ну что, будешь из меня северянина делать, пока я найду тот абзац, на котором в прошлый раз остановился?

\- Тащи сюда свою гриву вместе со всем остальным, - хищно улыбнулся Геллерт, подманивая к себе чарами гребень. И когда Альбус присел рядом, решительно дернул за ленту, распуская туго заплетенную косу.

Чуткие пальцы осторожно разбирали спутавшиеся на затылке тонкие прядки, отложивший гребень в сторону Геллерт что-то не то ворчал, не то намурлыкивал себе под нос, полностью погрузившись в свое занятие. Альбус улыбнулся, отыскав нужный разворот, отложил фолиант и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь касаниями - не только чужих рук, но и магических потоков, так странно совпадающих и дополняющих его собственные. У них с Геллертом удивительно хорошо получались сложные парные заклинания, даже когда они не настраивались на синхронизацию специально. Их стихии, противоположные изначально, дополняли друг друга, переплетая и спаивая потоки. Может не так уж и неправы были гоблины…

Ладонь на его голове начала уже просто массировать трещащий после долгой работы в запертом подвале затылок, Альбус, улыбнувшись, предупредил:

\- Еще немного и я замурлыкаю, как книззл, имей в виду. Думаю, после этого никакая прическа не приблизит меня к суровому северному идеалу.

\- Мурлыкай, - разрешил Геллерт и добавил парочку целительских чар от головной боли уже вслух. - Так лучше?

\- Намного, - блаженно пробормотал Альбус, прикрыв глаза. - Бросай своих аристократов и революционеров, перебирайся ко мне в лабораторию, мы с Фоуксом будем тебя на руках носить безо всяких речей... М-м-м-м, еще шею, если не сложно...да, вот так. Спасибо.

Он благодарно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как стягивающая виски пульсирующая мигрень утекает прочь без мерзких на вкус зелий.

\- Хотя на самом деле, рядом с тобой я чувствую себя сопливым магглорожденным первокурсником! Ты отвратительно хорош во всем, за что берешься - боевая магия, руны, арифмантика, теперь еще и целительство...

Геллерт звонко захохотал и ухватил прямо из воздуха возникшие перед ними кружки с дымящимся ромом.

\- Ты забудешь обо мне дня на три во время очередного эксперимента, - бессердечно и абсолютно правдиво сообщил он. - И ты слишком умен, чтобы льстить мне, боготворить и вообще всячески потакать моей внутренней вейле. А еще в твоей лаборатории слишком спокойно. Мне нужен постоянный вызов или я начинаю скучать и громить все вокруг!

Он дернул Альбуса за волосы, а потом, посмеиваясь, все-таки доплел косу и обернул вокруг головы.

\- Ну вот, я рассказал тебе, какое я чудовище. Где крики ужаса?

Альбус наколдовал отражающую поверхность в воздухе, изучил свое отражение и неопределенно хмыкнул.  
\- Я себя так не узнаю. Что касается того, кто из нас большее чудовище – спроси мнения моих лаборантов, - он откинулся головой на плечо Геллерту, наблюдая за пляской искр в камине. - Мне нужен перевод трех страниц с того места, где лежит закладка, потом я готов полчаса льстить твоей внутренней вейле и всячески восхищаться ее познаниями в древних языках. Это сойдет за потакание?

\- Нет, льстить ты будешь мне, познания-то мои! - хмыкнул Геллерт и, продолжая рассеянно расплетать и заплетать кончик рыжей косы, подозвал к себе книгу. - «Добавь в отвар кору древа мудрости и последний луч заходящего солнца в день осеннего солнцестояния отразиться на…»

К концу первой страницы Альбус бессовестно ухмылялся, к середине второй - хрюкал тихо в рукав, то и дело получая возмущенные тычки в бок за такое неуважение к слогу славных предков, а к началу третьей и вовсе, махнув рукой, захохотал в голос.

\- Вот уж не подозревал за северными магами такой поэтичности! - простонал он, утирая слезы и уворачиваясь от пыльного фолианта, которым переводчик в возмущении чуть не приложил его по голове. - Как там было? "Возьми перо, что лебедь битвы успел в сок лозы жизни обмакнуть"?!

\- Это кеннинги! - возмущенно прошипел Геллерт, второй раз замахиваясь книгой. - Неуч! У твоих кельтских предков они тоже были! Перо ворона в крови врага, что тут сложного?

Альбус снова захохотал, отмахиваясь.

\- Ладно, - простонал он, когда глаза наследника вейл сузились до гневных щелочек, а губы сжались в прямую тонкую линию. - Ладно, ладно, французские алхимические рецепты, записанные языком куртуазной поэзии ничуть не лучше! Там этих "соков любви" одних сорок штук и поди еще не перепутай... Про британское друидическое учение я вообще молчу! Видел я один рецепт, который предлагал нагишом в лунную ночь до рассвета танцевать с серпом над котлом, установленным под дубом, на обращенной на юг ветке которого повесился от несчастной любви самоубийца... Так что не злись, все хороши, что твои предки, что мои. И спасибо за перевод, думаю, из того что я понял, можно создать удобоваримую рецептуру, кровь заменю на железную пыль, смешанную с киноварью... Не сердись. Ты, правда, очень помог.

\- Лесть тебе не поможет! – объявил Геллерт, откладывая книгу и приподнимаясь. - За издевательства над высоким слогом моих прародителей, ты заслуживаешь страшной кары!

С этими словами, он опрокинул Альбуса на шкуры, безжалостно его щекоча.

\- Геллерт, прекра...а-ха-ха-ха-ха!.... Геллерт!...Ну как есть же чудовище!...Ну прекрати... - Альбус, чувствуя, как из глаз уже ручьем текут слезы, ухватил насевшего на него потомка вейл в охапку и прижал к полу, навалившись сверху. - Все-все, а то останешься без алхимика! А у меня будет самый позорный некролог из всех возможных!

Он тряхнул головой, все еще посмеиваясь и чувствуя, как отдается недавняя щекотка где-то под ребрами, как рассыпаются растрепавшиеся во время их возни волосы, падая на лицо возмущенно зафыркавшему Геллерту...

\- Пощады, - весело заметил он, убирая пряди волос одной рукой себе за спину и попутно проводя пальцем по щеке Геллерта. - Пощады, или варить по этим кеннингам будешь сам. А ваш счетовод списка ингредиентов из них, не адаптированного к реальности, может и не пережить. Уж если он на меня за сушеную драконью печень час ругался!

\- Он - прекрасный счетовод, потому что ругается на всех и всегда, независимо от суммы! А так как к деньгам мы, действительно, большей частью относимся несколько легкомысленно, на радость банкирам-гоблинам, наш ворчун очень даже полезен, - рассудительно отозвался Геллерт, не делая никаких попыток освободиться и продолжить свою страшную месть.

\- Если бы ты относился к деньгам настолько легкомысленно, чтобы радовать этим гоблинов, денег бы у тебя уже не было, - фыркнул Альбус, решивший для верности выждать еще пару минут. Щекотки он слегка опасался, чем в свое время часто пользовалась еще Ариана… - А то я эту братию не знаю! Умные, расчетливые и беспринципные настолько, что я стараюсь не признаваться, что они меня считают себе родственником где-то в тридцатом колене!

Надо было, наверное, все-таки уже откатиться, со стороны они должны были смотреться весьма двусмысленно, но с другой стороны - кто их увидит? А сами они давно уже перестали обращать внимание на условности, да и сложно это делать, когда магические потоки, которые привыкаешь считать чем-то более личным, чем собственное тело, так и порываются сплестись с потоками другого человека…

В первый момент это выглядело, как шутливое нападение и Альбус приготовился уже привычно отбиваться от новой порции щекотки, но…

Но вот чего он не ожидал точно, так это того, что вместо уже привычного шутливого тычка, впивающихся под ребра пальцев и довольного "Раскрылся!" получит поцелуй. Да еще такой жадный, как будто они были месяц не видевшимися влюбленными... Геллерт целовал его отчаянно, сразу глубоко, втянув нижнюю губу себе в рот, притягивая Альбуса к себе за шею ближе и ближе, он…не сдержал свою вейлу?

И эта мысль оказала на Альбуса такое же действие, как ведро холодной воды.

\- Геллерт? Ты в порядке?! - он скатился в сторону, встревоженно вглядываясь в искаженное непривычным выражением лицо, с которого поблескивали золотистыми искрами глаза.

\- Конечно! – тот, не смотря на свой ответ, отвернулся. - Со мной всегда все в порядке.

Потом, не глядя, потянулся к рому и жадно отпил пару глотков. Поколебавшись, Альбус все-таки осторожно обнял за плечи отвернувшегося от него друга:

\- Эй... Ты же знаешь, что если тебе понадобится...совет или зелья, легилимент...или просто с кем-нибудь посоветоваться...ты можешь обратиться к нам с Фоуксом? Если твоя вейла...слишком на тебя давит?

\- Ну... – Геллерт фыркнул, не поворачиваясь, не то насмешливо, не то раздраженно. - Сейчас она давит на кое-что другое, и хочет от тебя совсем не совет. Пусть хочет дальше, давай дочитывать твой трактат.

Альбус огорченно вздохнул. Судя по защитному ехидству в голосе Геллерта, он все-таки зря затронул эту тему. Ну что поделаешь, прав Фоукс, с пониманием людей у него все плохо. То есть, пока собеседника можно ментально читать и направлять в нужную сторону - все хорошо... а вот когда приходится самому, как с Геллертом... С другой стороны - согласился бы он, чтобы с Гриндевальдом стало так же, как и с остальными? Скучно, предсказуемо, понятно? Нет. Ну и вздыхать нечего. Спросит потом совета у Фоукса, тот в этих крылатых заморочках разбирается всяко больше. А пока...

\- Давай читать дальше, - предложил он мягко. - Только нам бы с тобой не уснуть прямо тут...А то утро выдастся недобрым.

\- Тогда бери пергамент и делай пометки, я со своими познаниями не всегда буду под рукой. И услышу еще хоть один комментарий про таланты моих предков к стихосложению - вызову, - последнее обещание прозвучало почти зловеще. - У меня есть несколько набросков новых чар, я как раз размышлял на ком их испытать. Вряд ли ты хочешь настолько передо мной провиниться, Альхен!

Альбус еще успел виновато потереться щекой о золотистый затылок, прежде чем Геллерт независимо вывернулся из его рук, устраиваясь на шкурах с книгой, а потом пришлось честно конспектировать и стараться не улыбаться на особо цветастых оборотах. Впрочем, не улыбаться было довольно просто - мучила совесть. Что бы сказал Геллерт, если бы знал, как друг на самом деле реагирует на поползновения его вейлы? Что ему оказался приятен краденый поцелуй и объятия, которых не должно было быть? Что в первые секунды сердце колотилось как бешеное, и хотелось…много чего хотелось. Если бы еще это были желания самого Геллерта...

\- Уже поздно, - заметил Альбус, наконец, сдвигая на кончик носа очки, устав от самобичевания. - И если ты хочешь утром выспавшегося противника в дуэльном зале - пора расходится. Спасибо, что помог с рунами, кое-что я даже запомнил, потренируюсь на этой вашей Эдде... Доброй ночи, Геллерт.

Не удержавшись, он осторожно провел ладонью по золотистой косе и плечу, прежде чем уйти к себе. Это же просто дружеский жест, ничего же страшного в нем нет?

Следовало все-таки вернуться в лабораторию - результат был бы тот же. Альбус раздраженно проследил из окна гостевой спальни покрасневшими глазами, как за садом медленно светлеет небо, еще даже без солнечных отсветов, просто темно-алая полоса на самом горизонте, пригладил косу и отправился в дуэльный зал. Геллерта ждал сюрприз, обычно ему приходилось по три раза посылать домовых эльфов будить гостя, а потом являться лично, угрожая агументи за шиворот, кофе без сахара и прочими страшными карами…

С другой стороны, состояние было хуже, чем после ночи над котлами - после них просто болели спина и голова, так что физические упражнения скорее помогали, сейчас же... Альбус скривился от отвращения к себе, быстро сбегая по лестнице. Проспал он часа два. Потом ему начал сниться Геллерт...или вейла? Золотые глаза, золотые кудри, смех, обжигающие следы от поцелуев на теле, которое плавилось и дрожало, не в силах пошевелиться, как у подростка во время первого неприличного сна...

Простыни были мокрые от пота, как и он сам. В горле пересохло. Но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, насколько тошно было на душе. У него первый раз в жизни появился близкий человек. Какого тролля он не может быть этим довольным? Зачем представляет себе всякое?!

\- Ночь не задалась? - Геллерт, бледный и, похоже, тоже невыспавшийся, сердито швырялся режущими по манекенам. И, судя по их состоянию - уже давно.

\- Утро, - добавить, что оно "доброе", Альбуса бы сейчас не заставило бы и империо. - Не спалось. За что я сейчас, похоже, и поплачусь.

После первого же обмена проклятиями Геллерт покачал головой и, криво улыбнувшись, присел на мат у стены.

\- Нет, и ты двигаешься, как сонная муха, и я сейчас слишком зол, чтобы сдерживаться. Это плохо закончится.

Выдохнув, он откинулся на спину, раскинув руки, улыбнулся устало в потолок.

\- Иди сюда. Поговорим о твоих успехах в лаборатории. Или помолчим. До завтрака еще, - Геллерт ленивым взмахом руки вызвал темпус, - полтора часа. В крайнем случае, подремлем, раз уж перины нас обоих сегодня не прельстили.

Повинуясь приглашающему жесту, Альбус сам не понял, как оказался на том же мате, хорошо хоть не вплотную, а на расстоянии вытянутой руки, растянувшись на боку. Голова слегка кружилась, но сон он себе перебил еще ночью, так что удалось даже вполне внятно подискутировать о теории магических струн из последнего альманаха пражской гильдии теоретиков и обговорить один лабораторный момент, давно уже не дающий покоя. Но когда они перешли к обсуждению совмещения магических потоков и рун, Геллерт начал неудержимо зевать, терять нить разговора, а потом и вовсе перекатился поближе, ткнулся носом под мышку, пряча там же ледяные руки, что-то сонно проворчал про страшные кары рискнувшим его разбудить до того, как принесут кофе, и выключился.

Альбус замер, с ужасом ожидая реакции собственного тела, пустившегося после вчерашнего происшествия во все тяжкие... и почти возмутился, когда вместо желания или страсти накатили волной тепло и желание позаботиться. Геллерт выглядел усталым, красивым и привычно уже близким. И больше не будил лишних желаний. Ну, разве что укрыть его получше сброшенной перед поединком мантией, пока опять не простыл... и полежать рядом, вслушиваясь в не совсем ровное дыхание. 

Похоже, он окончательно запутался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * милый мальчик (фр.)


	10. Язык цветов

В противовес всем успевшим надуматься ужасам, все вернулось в привычное русло легко и просто. Слишком просто – Альбус даже не успел толком испугаться, что царящей между ним и Геллертом легкости, а с ней и совместной лабораторной работе, и ужинам, и неспешным беседам во время прогулок в предгорьях придет конец.

Ничего подобного – о поцелуе Геллерт не упомянул ни разу. И про свою вейлу разговора не заводил, даже с Фоуксом. Так же много шутил, блистал в обществе, ввязывался в дуэли, совал нос в лабораторный журнал и дергал Альбуса за косу…как будто ничего и не было. По уму, нужно было радоваться. Так то по уму... Альбус хмурился и запускал очередной прогон новой алхимической реакции. 

Утро не задалось ни к клобкопуху, даром, что май выдался теплым и солнечным – закрывать полигон магическими щитами от капризов погоды не пришлось ни разу, хотя все еще обиженный за жабу Гереон и пугал чуть ли не сходом лавин... Впрочем, на эти рассказы даже Мортенсон сдержанно хмыкал, Геллерт тот и вовсе хохотал чуть ли не до слез. Природа вела себя по отношению к ним и их идеям крайне благодушно. Чего нельзя было сказать о некоторых рукотворных материях.

Зелье для обработки брони големов пузырилось и плевалось, намекая, что расплавит любой заговоренный металл гораздо раньше, чем тот изъест коррозия от применяемого магглами отравляющего газа. Вот ведь тоже нужно же было выдумать подобную пакость! Альбус не спал неделю, пока ему не удалось создать систему сфер, надежно удерживающих эту, Мерлин прости, субстанцию в отведенных ей пределах без опаски отравить всю местную живность на три сотни ярдов вокруг лаборатории при новом полигоне. И то - с хранением разобрался, а вот когда нужно было использовать газ в опытах... Выпустить ровно отмеренное количество в определенную область или даже колбу пока успешно удавалось через раз. Так что на время экспериментов с отравленным воздухом он выгнал всех лаборантов и помощников, от которых было больше паники и стонов, чем пользы. Того и гляди, что-нибудь уронят! Рядом остался только верный Фоукс, разражающийся негодующими трелями каждый раз, когда, по его мнению, концентрация отравляющих веществ в воздухе становилась опасной. Чувствовала их птица прекрасно. Собственно, с его помощью даже удалось изобрести и собрать на коленке некий аналог вредноскопа, начинающий гневно верещать, когда атмосфера в лаборатории становилась по-настоящему опасной.

Когда испытания прибора были завершены, феникс, всклокоченный и недовольный после ряда бессонных ночей, не выдержал и отправился отоспаться, взяв с подопечного слово, что тот не станет затевать сомнительных экспериментов в одиночку. Альбус пообещал. Он вообще собирался только еще разок прогнать цикл в установке и идти спать - голова соображала уже совсем плохо, но как обычно, на грани между сном и явью в затуманенном разуме возникла новая идея, которую требовалось срочно проверить...

  
\- Блядь! Инсендио!

Альбуса отшвырнуло от установки, вокруг которой, казалось, вспыхнул сам воздух, щиты с глухими щелчками замыкались вокруг тела, не давая добраться до тела жару огня, он перекатился, неудачно ударившись локтем о каменный пол, чувствуя, как шумит в голове, повернулся, стараясь сфокусировать зрение в одной точке...

За спиной обнаружился застывший в дверях Геллерт, бледный, с вытаращенными глазами, не успевший убрать палочку, и явно готовящийся высказать что-то нелицеприятное. Не успел.

\- Какого?! - взвыл алхимик, поднимаясь и хватая Гриндевальда за воротник рубашки. Магия вокруг него свивалась гневными спиралями, готовясь к атаке - Тебя пикси покусали?! Геллерт, у меня была финальная стадия!

\- У тебя была концентрация отравляющих веществ, превышающая смертельную вдвое! - заорал друг, и стало заметно, что палочка в его руках подрагивает. - О чем ты вообще думал?!

\- О твоем заказе!

\- Ты думаешь, твой труп помог бы его скорейшему выполнению?! В Хогвартсе, похоже, вообще не дают технику безопасности, ты...ты...самоубийца!

\- Кто бы говорил, но уж не человек, который оказывается втянут в дуэли трижды на неделе, если его не держать за шиворот! И я в это не лезу, заметь! Так и ты не лезь в мои эксперименты! Я знаю, что делаю! У меня все было под контролем! Все системы оповещений молчали!

\- Да ни хрена подобного!!! Птичье чутье меня пока еще не подводило, в отличие от твоего самомнения! И пока ты работаешь на нас - тебе придется считаться с моим мнением, что бы ты о себе не думал! Я - твой наниматель! Ясно?!

\- Всегда можешь нанять вместо меня очередную бездарность, которая будет за деньги соблюдать все правила и плясать под вашу дудку! - прошипел Альбус, чувствуя, как его затапливает опаляющей яростью. Значит, вот как? Наниматель и исполнитель? А все остальное, что было, не в счет? - И ей указывать! Впрочем, тебе достаточно будет просто похлопать своими вейловскими очами!

Геллерт побледнел еще больше и отшатнулся, рванулся прочь, не обращая внимание на то, что все еще удерживаемый Дамблдором воротник впивается в кожу...неизвестно, что бы он сделал в ответ на такое, но их спор прервался достаточно неожиданным образом - в воздухе потеплело, раздался сердитый крик и Альбусу прилетело по лицу тяжелым птичьим крылом. Материализовавшийся из воздуха Фоукс был в бешенстве, что и не замедлил высказать подопечному, после чего нежно обнял крыльями Геллерта, опустившись ему на плечо и что-то утешающе курлыкая.

Альбус потер ладонью горящий след от удара, чувствуя, как вместо отступившего бешенства его затапливает чувство вины. Если Геллерт с его птичьим чутьем действительно унюхал что-то неладное...

"Идиот! Зарвавшийся птенец, чуть не взлетевший на воздух вместе со всем вокруг!" - безжалостно подтвердил феникс, гладя Геллерта по щеке крылом. Альбус виновато вздохнул и шагнул вперед, перехватывая вздрогнувшего друга за руку, поднося ее к губам.

\- Прости. Трое суток не сплю, все из рук валится, срываюсь на всех вокруг. У меня паршивый характер, я сразу предупреждал. Но я не должен был так говорить. Знаю же, что ты это все не выбирал. И спасибо. Фоукс говорит - я бы и правда снес лабораторию.

Геллерт молча выдернул руку, движением палочки распахнул все окна, а потом, настороженно и зло поглядывая на Альбуса, отступил на пару шагов, чтобы без сил сползти на пол вдоль стены. Поглаживая Фоукса, который перешел от клекота к тихому пению, ломким от обиды голосом он все-таки ответил:

\- Если тебя что-то не устраивает в нашем сотрудничестве, следовало сказать об этом раньше! Я подберу другого куратора! С нормальными глазами. Раз мои тебе спокойно работать не дают!

Лучше бы он ударил. Кулаком, проклятиями, словами… Что делать с Геллертом в бешенстве Альбус знал. А вот с таким, заледеневшим от боли и обиды… Видеть его таким было страшно. Знать, что это его, Альбуса, вина, и вовсе нестерпимо.

"В крылья его заверни, простынет ведь опять... - с какой-то почти человеческой усталостью посоветовал Фоукс. - Чисто недолетки до первого перерождения... Давай, говори теперь с ним. Словами, мыслями, как хочешь. Что ж ты у меня такой дурак?!"

Альбус посмотрел на вздрагивающие плечи, мелко подрагивающие пальцы, крепко сжатые губы…и последовал совету фамильяра. Подошел, опустился на колени и обнял, не позволяя вывернуться, прижимая к себе как можно крепче. Обычно из них двоих настолько близкий контакт инициировал именно Геллерт, и ощущения были немного непривычными, но...правильными?

\- Пусти! - Геллерт в сложившейся ситуации, похоже, ничего правильного не видел. Хотя отпускать его Альбус все равно не собирался - погладил по спине, пережидая попытки вывернуться, благо магией его пока бить не пытались.

\- Тише... Я тебя не отпущу. Не сейчас. Ты на меня зол и обижен, а я - дурак, признаю. Мне не нужен другой куратор, ты же знаешь. Даже если у него глаз будет восемь, один нормальнее другого. Мне нужен ты. Потому что с тобой я ощущаю, что мы работаем вместе над чем-то важным, над чем-то, что я разделяю, как идею...а не отрабатываю предоставленные мне средства и лабораторию. Даже если для тебя это именно так, это все равно не повод говорить тебе мерзости уровня дразнилок про грязнокровок. Прости меня.

Геллерт еще пару раз упрямо дернулся, но Альбус крепче сжал руки, прикрыл глаза и снял ментальные щиты, позволяя считать свой эмоциональный фон, и правдивость извинений. Потому что никакие слова сейчас не могли выразить то чувство вины и сожаления за нанесенную обиду, которые его грызли. Пустая подколка, сорвавшаяся с языка, в которую он сам не верил. Хотел сделать больно в ответ на причинённую ему самому боль…потому что дурак. 

В ответ на его откровения, Геллерт сердито выругался по-немецки, засопел, но вырываться прекратил.

\- Если не отпустишь, - после короткого злого молчания почти прорычал он, – значит, будем переделывать тебе систему оповещений! Мы с Фоуксом не можем вечно за тобой присматривать! Я не собираюсь по мелкой глупости терять сво...нашего лучшего ученого. Поэтому или улучшенная система тревоги, или будем каких-нибудь сторожевых тварей использовать. Крыс там, пушишек...

\- Никаких пушишек, - Альбус покрепче обхватил друга, чувствуя, как накатывает запоздалый ужас от осознания того, как легко он мог в один момент его потерять. Не заказчика, куратора, оппозиционера и ниспровергателя устоев…просто Геллерта. Не сдержав эмоций, Альбус быстро, коротко ткнулся лицом в золотистую макушку и немного ослабил руки. После чего повторил. - Никаких пушишек! Иначе в лаборатории полетят перья в борьбе за воздушное господство над территорией, да, Фоукс?

Феникс только презрительно фыркнул, прикрывая глаза, а потом медленно, словно нехотя, перепорхнул на плечо подопечному и достаточно болезненно прихватил его клювом за мочку уха.

"Молодец! - кратко похвалил фамильяр. - Но еще раз сравнишь меня с этими безмозглыми комками пуха, и я тебя стукну клювом! И пойдем уже отсюда, недолеток твой дрожит, а дышать все еще нечем."

\- Займемся системой оповещения наверху? Или можно сразу в моем кабинете, - предложил Альбус, быстро приложив тыльную сторону ладони к щеке Гриндевальда. Ледяная. А закрывать окна было сейчас очень плохой идеей. - Там есть пледы, и я могу сварить тебе кофе.

А еще там есть диван, на котором можно сидеть бок о бок, слушая сосредоточенное сопение и, если повезет, почувствовать, как Геллерт устроит голову у него на плече и задремлет, привалившись к боку. Как Альбус успел заметить, спал потомок вейл обычно мало, успевая при этом втрое больше обычного мага. Если верить рассказам Райнерта, выходило, что тот и во время их совместного школьного обучения страдал какой-то разновидностью бессонницы, но рядом с Альбусом его после возвращения с Карибских островов иногда выключало. Сидел, шутил, сверкал глазами – и вот, уже спит, трогательно прижавшись куда-то под мышку.

\- Что англичане понимают в кофе? – строптиво проворчал Геллерт, но позволил утянуть себя в теплый кабинет, усадить на диван и набросить плед. Альбус устроился у его ног, бережно обхватил ледяные руки и начал осторожно их растирать, заставляя кровь бежать быстрее. - И не пытайся заговаривать мне зубы. Либо мы меняем твою систему безопасности, либо я пойду на крайние меры! Перестань ухмыляться, это угроза!

Выпускать ладони вроде бы смягчившегося Геллерта не хотелось, поэтому Альбус, привалившись боком к его коленям, призвал невербально самопишущее перо и начал диктовать ему их с Фоуксом выкладки, продолжая поглаживать и растирать медленно теплеющие пальцы.

\- ...замкнуть по контору, добавить переменную, которая по плотности будет меньше газа, но больше воздуха, и запустить систему, привязав по маячку. Ты посмотри пока на все это свежим взглядом, а я все-таки принесу нам кофе, - со вздохом предложил он. - Если не доверяешь моим талантам, его сварит домовой эльф. Но иначе я усну, да и тебе не помешает что-нибудь горячее. Хочешь пряный, с кардамоном и перцем?

Ему не нравилось, что губы у Геллерта до сих пор были нежно-сиреневого цвета, да и сам он то и дело вздрагивал, даже под пледами. Что за странности у вейл с теплообменом?! И ведь даже спросить, не вызвав подозрений, не у кого... Не на Геллерте же эксперименты ставить. Принять за рабочую теорию, что это реакция на стресс?

\- Я тебе и без свежего взгляда скажу, что тут ошибка в расчетах. Ты ввел в уравнение массу для феникса, вместо того чтобы рассчитывать на обычного человека, - сипло произнес Геллерт и пару раз сглотнул, прикрыв глаза. Похоже, его мутило. - У тебя универсальный антидот есть? Выпей... И мне дай. На всякий случай. А то все плывет как-то…

Упоминание антидота неожиданно осветило всю картину под совсем другим углом, собирая разрозненные признаки в один простой диагноз, который уж он-то должен был определить сразу! М-м-мастер алхимии... Альбус выругался и быстро наклонился к Геллерту, шепча диагностическое и одновременно оттягивая веко, чтобы проверить зрачок. Расширенный. Покраснение белков. Дыхание неровное, хриплое и поверхностное, кожа липкая, холодная на ощупь, ток крови совсем слабый... Но ведь он пробыл в лаборатории гораздо дольше и совсем не чувствует на себе признаков отравления, что за ерунда! Кто-то подлил яд Геллерту до его визита сюда? Неважно, потом разберутся! Благо шкатулки с противоядиями были параноидально - или беспорядочно, как утверждал Фоукс - расставлены по всем более-менее используемым комнатам. Беозар, очистка крови, отхаркивающие, если это все-таки газ и задело легкие...

\- Судьба у тебя такая, спать в моей кровати, - проворчал Альбус, с помощью магии помогая другу добраться до ванны и придерживая его, пока тот отплевывал пенящуюся зеленую слизь. Дыхательные пути все-таки зацепило. Плохо. С тем, как легко Геллерт простывает, и так уязвимая точка... Мортенсон их за такие лабораторные опыты точно убьет. - Кофе теперь до утра не получишь. И подвинешься. Если ты ночью дышать вдруг перестанешь, я из кабинета не услышу... Тихо ты! Вот это еще выпей...

\- Это самая...бездарная…попытка затащить меня в постель, за всю мою жизнь! – слабо простонал Геллерт, силясь улыбнуться, в перерывах между спазмами. - Я к себе аппарирую. Или нет...порталом...

В следующую секунду его снова скрутило, так что оставалось только придерживать, не давая свалиться, да отводить назад волосы от лица.

\- Может целителя? – хмуро и абсолютно безнадежно предложил Альбус, когда пена и судорожный кашель, наконец, закончились.

\- Да все в порядке... - Геллерт устало отбросил с лица прилипшую прядь и попытался выпрямиться. – Зачаруешь мне что угодно до моего шато, твою магию щиты пропустят.

\- Я тебя сейчас даже камином отпущу только в сопровождении Райнерта или леди Розье, хоть они меня и проклянут за твое состояние, - пожал плечами Альбус, решив не комментировать идею аппарации в этом самом состоянии и не озвучивать вероятный процент расщепления в процессе. С Геллерта сталось бы попробовать. Вместо этого, он подставил плечо и помог собрать волосы в хвост. - И только в госпиталь. Так что выбирай - либо целители, либо я. И поверь, там тебе кофе и утром не дадут. И не рассказывай мне про то, что ты сам изучал целительство! Если изучал - должен знать, что будет, если начнешь заниматься самолечением, а тебя скрутит на середине заклинания!

Альбус одной рукой дотянулся до полотенца, сдернул его с крючка, намочил под краном и, присев на край ванны, начал осторожно протирать лицо все еще бледного до синевы друга.  
\- Извини, нормальный душ тогда же, когда и кофе.

\- Никакой Винды! Смерти моей хочешь? - простонал Геллерт, закатывая глаза и подставляясь под прикосновения. - Что я тебе плохого сделал, что ты сразу вспоминаешь этих зануд? И вообще, лучше пообещай, что сам не полезешь в лабораторию продолжать, пока не отоспишься! Ясно?

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что я тебя сейчас оставлю одного? - Альбус удивленно приподнял брови, продолжая водить теплой, влажной тканью уже по шее и груди, расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубахи. - Я, конечно, в курсе своей репутации среди тех, кому пришлось со мной работать, но это как-то чересчур, даже для меня. Правда уснуть могу крепко, так что если что-то понадобится - не стесняйся будить. Что касается леди Розье, то ты ее слушаешься. Иногда. В отличие от нас, простых смертных.

Он отбросил полотенце в сторону и встал, осторожно придерживая Геллерта за пояс, после чего сосредоточился, собираясь аппарировать их обоих в спальню. Хорошо все-таки, что он купил то меховое одеяло на пасхальной ярмарке в Германии, хоть и сам не очень понимал зачем! Теперь пригодится.

\- Как глупо! - свернувшись клубком под тем самым одеялом, проворчал Геллерт.- Спасал тебя, а отравился сам. Не получилось из меня героя на белом гиппогрифе!

Он прикрыл рукой рот, сцеживая зевок, а потом недовольно взглянул на возящегося с зельями Альбуса.  
\- Хватит уже, ты всю тумбочку заставил! Ложись давай. Даже жаль, что я во сне не пинаюсь, ты заслуживаешь небольшой мести!

\- Не волнуйся, - усмехнулся Альбус, призвав на тумбочку еще и графин с водой. Затем, поколебавшись, сбросил с себя все, кроме длинной домашней рубашки и нырнул под тонкое покрывало. - Я свое получу, когда тебя увидит Райнерт или кто-нибудь из ваших грозных валькирий – даже квакнуть в свое оправдание не успею. Двигайся ближе, тебя трясет... И если станет хуже - не стесняйся меня пихнуть и не во сне. Побуду рыцарем на ощипанном фениксе...Фоуксу только не повторяй!

Он вытянул руку в сторону Геллерта, молчаливо предлагая воспользоваться ей, как подушкой. Что он будет делать, если в том ночью снова проснуться неподконтрольные гены вейлы, Альбус старался не думать. Хорошо хоть спать хотелось так, что организм на похабные мысли не отреагировал никак, неумолимо выталкивая его в мир грез и видений.

Впрочем, зудящие в голове и не дающие покоя вопросы пролезли и туда – во сне Геллерт протягивал ему руку с металлическим сердцем голема и утверждал, что отдаст его в обмен на крылья. Потом все смешалось, рассыпалось брызгами и смехом, сознание заскользило глубже, глубже…

Этот сон был хорошим. Солнечным. Он таких давно не видел. Кто-то снова смеялся, рассыпав длинные золотые кудри по траве на лугу у реки за их домом в Годриковой лощине, но на этот раз они были чуть светлые, чем у Арианы. Альбус не видел лица того, кто протянул к нему руки и уронил в траву, знал только, что они давно знакомы, понимают друг друга и им хорошо вдвоем. И этот смех...теплые касания губ к шее, а потом и к губам...горячее тело, прижавшееся к его собственному... Смутно он помнил, что никогда ничего подобного не было, даже с любовниками - с теми обычно было скучно и...технично? Они встречались для определенного времяпровождения, а потом разбегались в разные стороны. Никто не валялся рядом с ним, просто касаясь губами кожи, не лежал вот так, головой на плече, как будто бы у них впереди все время мира, никто не излучал одним своим присутствием уверенность, что все, что с ними происходит, делится на двоих...

Альбус потянулся вперед, чтобы отвести золотистую прядь от лица, поцеловать самому. Поцелуй становился все глубже, тела оказались прижаты друг к другу, неожиданно начало не хватать воздуха и куда-то пропала трава под спиной, оставив вместо себя смятые, горячие простыни, с губ сорвался хриплый стон, окончательно выкинувший его из сна в реальность. В которой прямо над ним сияли голубые с золотистыми искрами и вертикальными зрачками глаза Геллерта Гриндевальда. Точнее, его внутренней вейлы.

Он по инерции еще какое-то время отвечал на поцелуй, выгибаясь, подставляясь под ласкающие руки, успев мельком отметить, что так до боли у него не стояло ни на кого в жизни, сжимая в ладонях тонкую талию, которая подошла бы скорее хорошенькой ведьме, чем дуэлянту и бойцу... А потом, наконец, включился разум. "И как ты потом ему в глаза будешь смотреть, когда он снова станет собой?! Воспользовался ситуацией?!" Альбус откатился на другой конец кровати, разрывая поцелуй, а когда к нему с недоумением протянули руки, и вовсе аппарировал прочь, в лабораторию. На голову стоило вылить бадью холодной воды. А лучше кислоты. Результат будет примерно тот же.

"Перестань метаться! У меня уже голова кружиться, - Фоукс следил за ним со своего насеста, раздраженно закатывая глаза. - Я вообще не понимаю из-за чего такая истерика".

\- Это же не ты чуть не изнасиловал человека только из-за того, что у него кровь вейлы! Накануне в этом же его и обвинив!

"Судя по твоему рассказу, я не заметил, чтобы он был против".

\- Его там не было!

"А ты спрашивал?! - раздраженно осведомился феникс и с сердитым клекотом начал чистить крыло, показывая, что разговор ему надоел. - Так спроси! Если что - извинишься! Пообещаешь больше не спать с ним в одной кровати и закроешь вопрос раз и навсегда".

\- Мне ему теперь в глаза-то смотреть стыдно!

"Что, ты был так плох в постели?"

\- Фоукс!!!

"Неоперившиеся балбесы".

\- Я же просил не сбегать в лабораторию посреди ночи! - донеслось от двери. Там, прислонившись к косяку стоял полностью одетый Геллерт, доплетая косу. - А судя по твоему внешнему виду, именно это ты и сделал!

Он приветливо, словно ничего не случилось, улыбнулся и кивнул. Не запомнил ничего из выходок своей птичьей сущности?

\- И что же ты такого придумал, что побежал среди ночи в одной рубахе? - Геллерт неодобрительно покачал головой и, подняв магией свое пальто, оставленное вчера в суматохе в лаборатории, сбросил его на плечи Альбуса. - Давай, рассказывай, пока я не унесся на наше утреннее собрание. И, предваряя твой вопрос, я себя отлично чувствую!

  
Первым порывом было все-таки утопиться в чане с кислотой. Благо один такой стоял в подсобке. Вторым - аппарировать еще раз, на этот раз лучше сразу на другой конец земного шара. Третий порыв Альбус додумать не успел, потому что Фоукс снялся со своего места, пролетая над ним, отвесил оплеуху крылом и приземлился на плечо Геллерту. Заглянул в глаза. Похоже, что-то то ли спросил, то ли сказал, после чего разразился глухим, сухим клекотом, заменяющим фениксам истерический хохот, обозвал подопечного еще разок идиотом и исчез во вспышке пламени. Утешил и поддержал называется...надо было себе в фамильяры брать венгерскую хвосторогу. Та бы его давно уже съела и никаких мучений с вейлами, их потомками и прочими не в меру ехидными и красивыми птицами!

\- Геллерт... - вышло сипло и почти жалобно, после чего Альбус на себя уже всерьез разозлился. Махнул рукой, накладывая иллюзию приличного вида. Вести серьезный разговор в одной ночной рубашке - слишком даже для англичан, что бы про их врожденную невозмутимость не рассказывали. Выдохнул. И поднял глаза. Встретив ответный заинтересованный ярко-голубой взгляд, без малейшего вкрапления золота, с человеческими круглыми зрачками. Может правда не помнит? Может...промолчать? Снова? И получить все то же самое третий раз, только уже не просто с неловким, а с катастрофическим итогом? Нет уж, Геллерт такого точно не заслуживает.

\- Я сбежал потому, что тебе сейчас рядом со мной опасно. Я себя не контролирую, - вышло сухо и почти бесстрастно. Альбус сжал ладонь в кулак. - Мне жаль, что так получилось, но я реагирую на твою вейлу. И не хочу...тебе навредить или сделать что-то против твоей воли. Я пришлю свои наработки совой вечером, сейчас, извини, в голове все путается.

Пальто вернулось на плечи своего хозяина. Нужно отойти, попрощаться и аппарировать обратно к себе в комнаты. И сжечь к тролльей матери подушку, от которой явно до сих пор пахнет сушеной травой, перьями и морем. А потом поработать. Это всегда помогало от душевных неурядиц. Может и сейчас поможет.

А может и нет.

Но сбежать ему не дали – два танцующих, легких шага и Геллерт неуловимым движением прижал к его шее свою палочку, больно упершуюся острием под кадык – не сглотнуть.

\- Вот так я останавливаю тех, - почти пропел Геллерт, сверкая глазищами, - кто пытается действовать против моей воли! Разве ты ее сегодня почувствовал?!

Он фыркнул, тряхнул головой, убирая палочку обратно в рукав, стремительно отступил и, прежде чем скрыться в аппарационной воронке, почти весело произнес:

\- Такой гений в науке, такой идиот в отношениях...

И, засмеявшись, исчез.

На пол, плавно покачиваясь, упал цветок.

"Только не говори, что вы умудрились разругаться в пух и перья!" - сердито заметил Фоукс, снова появляясь в лаборатории, где так и застыл Альбус. От знакомых насмешливо-сердитых ноток голоса фамильяра, он, наконец, отмер и потянулся к лежащему у его ног цветку.

\- Это что?

"А, таки не разругались... - повеселел феникс, разглядывая наколдованную гортензию*. - Это он уже не знает, как тебе доступнее объяснить, что ты бессердечный чурбан, не понимающий намеков!"

\- Ты же первый всегда советуешь говорить словами через рот!

"Тебе - да. А он – частично вейла. Он так не привык. Уже одно то, что он на тебе очень старается свои чары не использовать, должно быть понятнее слов".

\- А раньше ты этого сказать не мог?!

"Летать каждый птенец должен учиться сам".

\- Ты...ты!

"Прекрати бесноваться и попроси госпожу Фламмель прислать тебе список значений цветов, насколько я помню, ей нравился Садовый флирт в салонах".

\- А словами нельзя?!

"О великое яйцо и скорлупа его! Нет, нельзя! Убирайся и, пока не отправишь ответный букет, мне на глаза не попадайся! Почему я учу тебя отношениям с другими людьми?!"

\- Потому что меня не интересуют другие люди?!

"Можешь это ему и написать. Только ко мне плакаться потом не приходи!"

Альбус открыл рот...подумал и закрыл. Фоукс был прав. Геллерт был совсем не в той категории, что и остальные люди. И потом... отношения - это же в чем-то игра и эксперимент? А ему всегда нравилось открывать что-то новое.  
  
К рассвету в особняк Гриндевальдов должны были доставить охапку горных тюльпанов, мокрую от росы. Наполовину красную, наполовину желтую.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гортензия - холодность, безразличие, бессердечность
> 
> ** Красные тюльпаны - признание в любви  
Желтые тюльпаны - восхищение улыбкой любимого человека / безнадёжная любовь


	11. Сила вейлы

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1909 год_

Геллерт, получив цветы, замолчал почти на сутки. Не способный ни на чем сосредотчиться в ожидании ответа Альбус успел запаниковать, отчаяться, обрести почти мертвенное спокойствие и задуматься об эмиграции в Австралию.

Фоукс, увидев лихорадочную упаковку сундуков и выяснив, что за букет отправил его подопечный, подавился своим печеньем и долго кашлял. Потом еще дольше веселился, отказываясь объяснять над чем именно. А отсмеявшись-отклекотав, со вздохом сообщил, что Альбус полумер не признает - то полное игнорирование любых намеков, то страстные признания в любви!

\- Там было "восхищение улыбкой любимого человека!"

"Но ты же на этом не остановился? - ехидно фыркнул феникс. - Учили тебя Фламмели манерам и куртуазности, учили...и что в итоге? Все равно ведешь себя, как дикарь, который жертву своих симпатий может оглоушить дубинкой по голове. Вот от твоих внезапных признаний такой же эффект! Дай ему в себя прийти! Что-нибудь да ответит, твой недолеток не из тех, кто оставляет последнее слово за другими. И, кстати, ты чернильницу в сундук открытой бросил".

Пока Альбус, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, под смешки фамильяра и причитания домового эльфа убирал пятна с книг и тетрадей, в окно постучал знакомый почтовый орел. Изящным почерком с завитушками, так непохожим на его обычную скоропись, Геллерт сообщал, что в ближайшую пятницу он устраивает у себя музыкальный вечер для ближнего круга и очень надеется увидеть своим гостем и некоего алхимика. Желательно, строго в назначенное время и в не подпаленной мантии. Недоумевающий Альбус несколько раз осмотрел пергамент, использовал на нем показывающие сокрытое чары в различных комбинациях, задумчиво покосился в сторону зелий, где было несколько проявителей…

“Иногда приглашение – это просто приглашение, - проворчал Фоукс, заглянув с его плеча в письмо. – А некоторые вещи у воспитанных людей принято обсуждать лично. И в приличном виде!”

Альбус нашел в себе силы изобразить понимающее лицо, хотя изнутри его раздирали беспокойство и неуверенность. И это Геллерт писал сутки?! Переваривал внезапное признание? Готовил ответ? Оставалось надеяться, что он не оскорбил нечаянно потомка вейл своим букетом настолько, чтобы тот устроил публичный разнос... Хотя нет, это уже была бы подлость, Геллерту несвойственная. В спину тот не бил никогда. Почувствовал бы себя по-настоящему оскорбленным - прислал бы не приглашение на музыкальный вечер, а вызов на дуэль.

Так что следовало все-таки последовать совету собственного феникса и начать обдумывать, что именно из его гардероба подойдет для вечера в приличном обществе. Фоукс помогать отказался наотрез, сухо сообщив, что фамильяр - это все-таки не нянька. И кому-то пора бы научиться самому хоть немного думать о том, как вести себя в окружении других непернатых. Альбус попробовал подойти к вопросу одежды, как к лабораторному эксперименту, и потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Почему-то негласные правила этикета имели мало общего с логикой, а еще все эти несущественные мелочи, которые должны были говорить о его происхождении, предках, заслугах... Алхимик-полукровка скривился и решил, что разговаривать он собирается только с Геллертом, а раз тот выбрал язык цветов... Темно-лиловая, почти черная мантия с магической вышивкой в виде цветущей ветви каштана* задаст вопрос за него. Хотя должны же они поговорить словами? Или так и будут теперь обмениваться букетами?

Образ пошло усыпанной розами постели из головы выкинуть удалось с трудом.

Как оказалось, с любыми разговорами он поторопился. Хозяина вечера Альбус увидел только мельком при приветствии - тот произнес положенные дежурные фразы, просиял глазищами и унесся дальше, пожимать руки, целовать перчатки и рассыпать любезности направо и налево. И весь вечер мелькал в противоположных от Альбуса концах зала, то напропалую флиртуя с пожилыми матронами, то собирая вокруг себя в кружок поклонников и поклонниц из молодежи. Альбус чувствовал себя слишком старым и скучным, чтобы так просто к ним присоединиться, поэтому, быстро обойдя зал для приветствий, выбрал себе место в тени, слушал музыку, мрачнел на долетающие до него особо заливистые смешки и язвил в разговоре с несколькими найденными коллегами больше обычного. Пока, наконец, окончательно не вышел из себя, увидев особо достойного представителя золотой, кажется, немецкой молодежи, ухватившего хохочущего Геллерта за обе руки и тянущего за собой прочь из зала. Извинившись, он отставил бокал, прошел к живописной композиции, на которую уже нехорошо посматривал вездесущий Райнерт, ухватил Геллерта за плечо и аппарировал их на закрытую террасу второго этажа.

\- Если ты еще не заметил, - тихо заметил Альбус, отпуская потомка вейл и отходя к увитым виноградными листьями перилам, - я отвратительно разбираюсь в человеческих отношениях. По крайней мере, в честных отношениях. Манипулировать, подкупать и шантажировать я умею. Но это несколько не тот случай. Поэтому давай ты мне сейчас прямо скажешь, твое сегодняшнее поведение - это ответ? Ты не заинтересован и мы делаем вид, что ничего не было?

Геллерт коротко рассмеялся и подошел ближе, положил свои руки на перила балкона так, чтобы они с Альбусом почти касались друг друга рукавами. Потом скосил взгляд на бутоньерку у себя в петлице.

\- Понятно. К науке цветочного диалога ты отнесся пренебрежительно. И очень зря. Иначе сочетание маргариток и синей розы могло бы навести тебя на некоторые мысли! - он весело фыркнул, тряхнул головой и негромко, словно пересказывая досужую светскую сплетню, поведал. - Маргаритки – это верность, скромность, терпение и еще раз терпение. Синяя роза говорит о тайне и о возможности достигнуть невозможного. Или ты считал, что после того как посмел отвергнуть меня и сбежать, я так просто это забуду? Нет, это испытание и пока что ты его почти провалил. Потому что похищать хозяина вечера - крайне неучтиво, нетерпеливо и нескромно! Не говоря уже о том, что Райни будет в ярости и в очередной раз отчитает меня за взбалмошные выходки. Твои! Хотя, - тут Геллерт по-птичьи склонил голову и бросил лукавый взгляд на собеседника. - Я должен сказать спасибо, что ты увел меня от виконта. Я уже не знал, куда деться от его влюбленной трескотни!

\- От выходки виконта Мортенсон тоже был не в восторге, - вздохнул Альбус, ожесточенно дергая себя за кончик косы. Ему не нравились игры, в которых приходилось участвовать, не зная правил. И не нравилось, что Геллерт сейчас явственно пытался его спровоцировать непонятно на что. - А меня он и так с самого начала подозревает во всех смертных грехах. В том числе, в неучтивости, нарушении правил приличия и отсутствии аристократического воспитания.

Он накрыл пальцы Геллерта на ограде своими и продолжил, заставляя себя проговаривать мысли словами - слабое место почти всех легилиментов, легко считывающих чужие сокровенные желания и внушающих свои, но совершенно не умеющих озвучивать их вслух.

\- Я не особо хорош в играх без правил. Да и со скромностью мы не самые близкие приятели. Давай я все-таки поступлю просто, про твою палочку в рукаве я помню...

Альбус шагнул за спину Геллерту, обнял его за плечи, коснулся губами шеи, видной из-под примятого тяжелой косой воротника, уткнулся лбом в загривок.

\- Я сбежал не для того, чтобы тебя задеть или оскорбить, а потому что не был уверен, что ты осознаешь, что делаешь, - тихо заметил он. - Я до сих пор в этом не уверен. И твое поведение меня пока не разубеждает. У меня паршивый характер. И вряд ли я такой уж прекрасный любовник, сразу говорю. И Геллерт, я, правда, не понимаю намеки. Поэтому самое простое - это прямо сказать мне, что ты от меня хочешь.

Геллерт чуть заметно вздрогнул от прикосновения губ, дыхание у него сбилось, но он почти сразу же взял себя в руки и, развернувшись, взглянул ему в глаза уже с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица.

\- А чего хочешь ты, Альбус Дамблдор?

Альбус вздохнул и погладил пальцем толстую золотистую косу, упавшую через плечо на грудь Геллерту, подбирая слова.

Проблема была в том, что он сам точно не знал, чего же он хочет - ничего из прежде виденного или перечувствованного, им двоим не подходило. Альбус определенно хотел видеть Геллерта рядом с собой. Счастливого Геллерта, который сам захочет остаться рядом, и это будет осознанное решение, а не каприз вейлы... Говорить с ним о науке и магии, как и до этого. Читать книги, споря на каждой странице. Видеть его в своей лаборатории...в своем доме...в своей постели? Он был не совсем уверен в последнем пункте - им вроде как было хорошо и без него, а испортить имеющиеся отношения, если они не подойдут друг другу, как любовники, не хотелось. С другой стороны - ни на кого он не реагировал вот так, до дрожи в руках и закушенной губы от желания прикоснуться, до болезненной утренней эрекции после неприличных снов, полных смеющихся голубых глаз последние несколько дней... Было страшно что-то менять, и в то же время оставить все, как есть, Альбус уже не мог.

\- Я хочу попробовать, сможем ли мы создать нас, - породил он казуистического монстра. И сам скривился от того, как это прозвучало. - Знаешь, давай ты сам посмотришь? Я не знаю, как это сказать. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной. Но, чтобы тебя это тоже делало счастливым и...ох! Смотри!

Альбус снял верхние ментальные щиты, позволяя заглянуть себе в голову, где хаотично крутились все недавно передуманные мысли.

Геллерт зажмурился и подался вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, облегчая слияние сознаний. Выдохнул, погружаясь в круговорот чужого разума, хмыкнул чуть слышно, смущенно, а потом и вовсе, не открывая глаз, поднял руку и на ощупь огладил кончиками пальцев у Альбуса бровь, щеку, очертил скулу…

\- Сейчас не место и не время продолжать этот разговор. Я должен вернуться к своим обязанностям хозяина дома. Но Альхен... Если ты вытерпишь вечер до конца и не уйдешь в числе первых... - Геллерт усмехнулся, и открыл глаза, позволив радужке буквально на долю секунду зазолотиться. - Тебе понравится, обещаю. И еще кое-что. Вейл не тянет к тем, кто им не подойдет в постели. Так что тут можешь быть совершенно спокоен.

Он рассмеялся, отступил на шаг назад и исчез с приглушенным хлопком. Вернулся к гостям и своим обязанностям. А на вопрос о своих желаниях так и не ответил...

Альбус только вздохнул. Недаром у восточных европейцев поговорка "Своенравная, как вейла" использовалась почти так же часто, как и "Красивая, как вейла". Да и Фоукс говорил ему не требовать от Гриндевальда выражений его чувств словами, а ориентироваться на поступки...которые он все равно не понимал. Сначала бегать от него весь вечер, насиловать себя общением с неприятным человеком - и это при том, что обычно Геллерт за попытки протянуть к себе руки без разрешения мог и на дуэль вызвать! - а потом ластиться и обещать что-то особенное...

Он положительно совершенно не понимал Геллерта. Но очень хотел понять.

Альбус покачал головой и снова оперся на перила ограды, вдыхая запах почти по-летнему теплой ночи, сырой земли и травы из сада. Он чувствовал, что по губам бродит несвойственная ему, полная нежности улыбка, и медлил с возвращением в общий зал, не хотелось демонстрировать ее никому, кроме того, кому она и была изначально предназначена. Он был...влюблен? Какое странное чувство!

Когда Альбус все-таки вернулся в зал, рассудив, что неприлично пропадать из вида совсем уж надолго, да и беседу с алхимиками он не закончил, первым к нему подлетел Райнерт.

\- Дамблдор! Он что, уговорил тебя пустить виконта на алхимические опыты?! - прошипел северянин с драматическим надрывом, достойным Шекспира.

\- Какого виконта, на какие опыты, и кто - он?

\- Геллерт! Того придурка, которому он позволил хватать себя за руки! Он вернулся и вместо того, чтобы проклясть или вызвать этого снова вцепившегося в него хлыща на дуэль, только потрепал того по голове! И послал перелистывать ноты музыкантам!

\- И что? - против воли заинтересовался Альбус. - Пошел? Не смотря на сколько-там-поколений-благородной-крови?

\- Побежал... - простонал Мортенсон. - Вон он стоит, старается, лицо такое, как будто ему по голове сверху чугунным котлом приложили! А что будет, когда он очнется?!

\- В худшем случае - стирка, если Геллерт и его посадит в лужу, - фыркнул Альбус безжалостно.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я имею в виду не это! А методы воздействия!

\- Мортенсон, прекрати разводить панику раньше времени. Если виконт начнет возмущаться, я его и правда пущу на декокты. Или опробую на нем экспериментальное зелье забвение! Открыть рот, где не нужно, не успеет.

\- И ты уверен, что Геллерт это стерпит, интересно... - неожиданно задумчиво протянул Райнерт и отошел, качая головой.

Альбус вздохнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться на начавших играть скрипках и появившихся перед носом стараниями домовых эльфов аккуратных тарталетках. До того, как гости начнут расходиться, было еще далеко.

Они больше не сталкивались до самого конца вечера – Геллерт кружился в танце по центру зала, мелькал то здесь, то там, о чем-то шептался с некоторыми гостями…и все равно то и дело ловил взгляд Альбуса и улыбался ему одному, легонько проводя пальцами по своей бутоньерке. А потом ускользал по паркету дальше, притягивая к себе ведьм и волшебников, как планета-гигант спутники и астероиды.

Всё закончилось только к полуночи - постепенно пустеющая зала, последние гости, уже позевывая, прощающиеся у камина… Геллерт, пойманный с двух сторон Райнертом и Гереоном, окликнул уходящего Альбуса, когда тот уже потянулся за пригоршней летучего пороха, и безмятежно попросил задержаться, объяснить поподробнее риски нового эксперимента с броней. Мортенсон, верная нянька, нахмурился было, но получил весьма прямолинейный, хоть и не очень вежливый тычок в сторону камина.

\- Гери, забери его, я тебя умоляю! Клянусь, я решу твои проблемы с финансированием, только спаси меня от бесконечных нотаций!

Камин полыхнул зеленым последний раз, Геллерт тут же бросил в него блокирующие чары и повернулся к замершему Альбусу. Они стояли вдвоем посреди огромного зала, еще полного эхо музыки, в полутьме, под шуршание спешно убирающих остатки празднества домовых эльфов. Молчать было неловко, но в голову не шло совершенно ничего осмысленного…

Геллерт рассмеялся, разрушая напряженную тишину. И, легко обняв Альбуса за плечи, потянул его за собой. Он-то, кажется, не испытывал и следа неловкости.

\- Пойдем в кабинет и займемся, наконец, вопросом, ради которого ты сегодня похищал меня у этого невыносимого виконта!

\- В кабинет? А разве не... – Альбус покраснел, не договорив. И был тут же прижат к ближайшей стене горячим сильным телом. Геллерт наклонился к его уху и почти замурлыкал, притираясь вплотную.

\- Спальни - для скучного супружеского секса. В этих вопросах никогда не спорь с вейлой. Лучше расслабься и ни о чем не думай. Только чувствуй. Тебе понравится... Альхен… - он облизнул губы, и, когда зачарованный Альбус попытался его поцеловать, неуловимым движением отпрянул, отскочил дальше по коридору, маня последовать за собой. - Идем...

Альбус видел Геллерта за время их знакомства разным - взбешенным, довольным, задумчивым, сосредоточенным, опасным и великодушным. Видел спящим, пьющим вино, читающим теорию магию, над которой засыпали именитые профессора, как сборник куртуазной поэзии, и декламирующим эту самую поэзию с отчетливой издевкой в голосе, видел в лаборатории, в дуэльном зале и на светских приемах. И все это оказалось масками. Потому что сейчас сиял глазами и тянул его за собой совсем другой человек...или вейла? Так, нет, вот так он об этом думать больше не будет! Тем более что в обращенном на него взгляде не было ни капли нечеловеческого золота. А в ментальном фоне, которого Альбус осторожно коснулся, преобладали радостное предвкушение и самая капелька неуверенности.

Отбросив последние сомнения, Альбус тихо улыбнулся и позволил увлечь себя в кабинет хозяина поместья, где тот широким взмахом руки скинул со стола все лежащие на нем бумаги, зажег щелчком пальцев свечи, повернулся...и попал в крепкие объятия.

Алхимик опустился в кресло у стола, не выпуская из рук свою добычу, потянул Геллерта вниз, помогая устроиться верхом на своих коленях.

\- Дай мне немного времени привыкнуть, - со смешком попросил он, прижимая к себе горячее тело, оглаживая прямо сквозь одежду, впитывая в себя новые знания о том, что если чуть царапнуть мочку уха, у Геллерта перехватит дыхание, как и если выводить круги пальцами по пояснице... - Ты уверен? Точно уверен, мой хороший?

Пальцы нырнули в копну волос, массируя затылок, а затем начали медленно расплетать косу.

Геллерт усмехнулся и игриво коснулся пальцем его губ, призывая к молчанию.

\- Я не ребенок и не девственник, чтобы быть неуверенным. Я выбрал.

Он плавно огладил плечи Альбуса поверх мантии, обвел ногтем вышитый цветок каштана, расстегнул наглухо застегнутый воротник-стойку... Это легко можно было сделать магией. Но вот так, руками, было правильней. Полнее. Альбус, с трудом сдерживая стон, откинул голову, открывая шею, которой тут же коснулись жадные губы, потом язык…Геллерт чуть прикусил кожу, с удовлетворенным хмыканьем оставляя свою отметку. И от этого собственнического жеста стало так жарко и одновременно сладко, что потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не сбиться, расплетая косу, не сжать смеющегося Геллерта с его поцелуями-укусами в грубых, требовательных объятиях, расстегивая на нем сразу ремень брюк... Не так. Им обоим нужно совсем не так.

Альбус осторожно растрепал слежавшиеся пряди, огладил волнистую гриву, упавшую за спину, любуясь тем, как она мерцает темным золотом в свете свечей, а потом взял Геллерта за руку, поднес ее ко рту, медленно перецеловал костяшки, запястье, провел языком по всем выемкам между пальцами, там, где самая нежная кожа, осторожно втянул в рот указательный палец, чуть прикусил... Вторая рука тем временем расстегивала рубашку, медленно, неспешно, по пуговице зараз, не забывая огладить оголившуюся кожу.

\- Показывай, как ты хочешь, - предложил он, часто сглатывая, чувствуя, как все равно все пересыхает во рту от одной мысли, что это совершенство в его руках может окончательно стать частью его жизни, просыпаться рядом с ним, ругаться с Фоуксом, чтобы через минуту напуститься объединенными птичьими силами уже на него...

\- Я хочу, - властный шепот, перемежаемый поцелуями, - так, чтобы сегодня ночью у тебя не осталось ни одной мысли о твоих големах и формулах! Только обо мне. Смотри на меня. Только на меня…

Звонко щелкнула пряжка ремня, и член Альбуса обхватили прохладные пальцы, заставляя кусать губы от мучительного нетерпения.

\- А если ты... – опасно-низким голосом промурлыкал Геллерт, сверкнув глазами, и сжал пальцы сильнее, – …посмеешь снова сбежать в лабораторию! Прокляну бессилием до скончания веков, так и знай!

И чувствительно куснул за плечо.

\- Помоги мне снять эти дурацкие штаны!

Обнаженное, укрытое только кудрями тело. Смех. Теплый взгляд. Шутливые угрозы и болезненные царапины на плечах... У него на коленях сегодня вечером сидел Геллерт - он чувствовал это по движениям, интонациям, ощущал его ментальный фон, не прикладывая к этому не малейших усилий, чувствовал и присутствие вейлы, но смазанное, неяркое, как будто бы она была здесь полностью подконтрольна своему потомку, который сам решал, чего и как он хочет...  
Альбус одной рукой собрал тяжелые волосы в высокий хвост, открывая для ласки гибкую шею, прижался к ней губами. Мысли путались. Какие там големы - он бы сейчас простейшую теорему не доказал. Не тогда, когда Геллерт трется об него всем телом с нетерпеливыми горловыми стонами...

\- Ш-ш-ш-ш... Еще немного... - прошептал он, продолжая медленно выглаживать, разминая сжимающиеся на пальцах мышцы. Геллерт в ответ раздраженно застонал и резко опустился до упора, насаживаясь на пальцы до основания, запрокинул голову...

\- Не тяни, - на выдохе, с присвистом, действительно, как хищная птица. - Я хочу сейчас.

\- Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, - сквозь зубы заметил Альбус, чувствуя, что и сам уже на пределе. - Не спеши!

Геллерт зарычал и заткнул его поцелуем, прижимаясь еще ближе, лаская своей ладонью уже почти грубо. Широко распахнутые глаза почти полностью залило золотом, но зрачок был пока обычный, человеческий.

\- Вейле очень сложно навредить, - выдохнул он, приподнимаясь и отшвыривая руку алхимика в сторону. - Сейчас. Ну?!

Не подчиниться этому властному командному голосу Альбус не мог, только придержал за бедра, закусив губу, заставив опускаться медленно, неспешно, и все равно Геллерт часто, рвано задышал, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, уперся лбом в плечо... чтобы почти тут же рывком дернуться вверх и опуститься снова, прогибая поясницу, сжимая бедра Альбуса коленями...

Все что ему оставалось – придерживать Геллерта за талию и под ягодицы, смягчая движения, позволяя то прижиматься вплотную, то откидываться назад, почти ложась спиной на колени Альбуса – распущенные волосы золотой волной упали на пол. Их магия тоже сплелась между собой, образовала купол, пронизанный сотнями разноцветных сполохов в тех местах, где потоки сталкивались и сливались между собой. Они прошивали насквозь, проходили через каждую артерию, вену, через каждый дюйм кожи, увеличивая чувствительность и без того сходящего с ума тела...

Альбус застонал, откидывая голову на спинку кресла. Ощущений было так много, что он тонул в них, теряя себя. Так не могло продолжаться долго. И когда Геллерт склонился к нему – со слипшимися от влаги ресницами, с мокрыми от испарины висками, с шальной, безумной улыбкой, склонился и поцеловал - это стало последней каплей.

Как сквозь ватоушное заклинание, он слышал, как Геллерт, крепче сжав колени, шепчет что-то на незнакомом языке, как давится стоном на последней фразе, обмякая в его руках, чувствовал, как расплескивается по пальцам и животу семя…

Альбус смутно помнил, как они перемещались по дому - из кресла в кабинете на стол там же, потом на шкуры перед камином, потом в какой-то момент, Геллерт аппарировал их в спальню, прямо на кровать. Альбус успел мельком увидеть стоящий в изголовье знакомый желто-красный букет, совершенно свежий, а потом его снова обняли, потянули в поцелуй, не позволяя отвлекаться ни на что, завораживая колдовскими глазами, в которых плясали желание, магия и что-то еще, труднораспознаваемое. Сам он тоже с трудом мог описать свои чувства - что-то щемящее, пережимающее горло, каждый раз, когда он видел, как выгибает дугой от удовольствия его златокудрого любовника и на мгновение широко и невидяще распахиваются голубые с проблесками золота глаза, что-то теплое и незнакомое, заставляющее его бережно придерживать Геллерта на себе, когда они отдыхали между раундами совершенно безумного секса, прижавшись друг к другу влажной кожей, даже не пытаясь раскатиться, что-то, что заставляло его магию петь, смешиваясь с магией Гриндевальда, качая их в едином силовом потоке, вспыхивающем то языками огня, то свистом закручивающегося спиралями воздуха...

Сумасшествие на двоих, которое все длилось и длилось...и закончилось тем, что они, похоже, так и уснули не разжимая объятия. Альбус еще слышал, как любовник что-то сонно шептал, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу, его хватило на то, чтобы дотянуться до одеяла сбоку и накинуть его сверху на них обоих...а потом пришел сон. И она.

Женщина в его сновидении была хрупкой и светловолосой, с пронзительно-лучистыми голубыми глазами, как будто завернутая в сам воздух. Она смеялась и протягивала ему яблоко.

\- Он хороший мальчик, - с улыбкой сказала женщина. - Просто соображает немного долго, слишком упрямый... Он поймет. Обязательно. Просто немного позже. Потерпи, хорошо? И не обижай его. Ему очень нужно, чтобы его любили. Иначе крылья не вырастут.

Она поцеловала Альбуса в лоб, распахнула огромные полупрозрачные серебристые крылья и, кажется, так и растаяла в воздухе еще прежде, чем успела взлететь. А он остался стоять на берегу реки в Годриковой лощине, слушая смех кого-то, кто шел к нему по тропинке, скрытой за деревьями...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *цветущая ветка каштана – рассуди меня


	12. Последствия

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1909 год_

Проснулся Альбус по своим меркам удивительно рано - солнце только начало золотить потолок в комнате. Непривычный потолок - слишком высокий и с лепниной. И это тепло под боком...ах, ну да, конечно...он расслабленно нежно улыбнулся золотой макушке на своей руке и коснулся ее губами. Еще немного полежал, пытаясь вспомнить, что такое легкое и светлое ему снилось, махнул рукой на это занятие и тихонько поднялся, подзывая мантию, аккуратно сложенную на кресле поверх остальной одежды вездесущими эльфами.

Геллерт, спавший обычно очень чутко, только заворочался, с головой уходя под одеяло и утыкаясь носом в подушку Альбуса. Устал. Стоило, пожалуй, принести ему его утренний кофе прямо в спальню...а потом...хм, ну можно будет и просто немного полежать рядом, перебирая длинные золотистые пряди...интересно, получится у него наконец заплести правильную северную косу или нет?

Неторопливым, теплым размышлениям пришел конец, когда в гостиной навстречу поднялся Райнерт. В обтягивающей одежде, которую обычно использовал для спаррингов, растерянный и злой - Альбус без всякой легилименции чувствовал, как гудит вокруг него в раздраженном недоумении воздух. Кстати, интересное наблюдение - с утра он, не прикладывая никаких усилий, ощущал ментальную изнанку мира гораздо яснее, чем обычно. То, что любовник еще спит, так и вовсе отслеживал, совершенно не задумываясь, хотя на том стояли ментальные щиты, да и зачарованные перекрытия в особняке должны были глушить магию...

\- Где Геллерт?! - резко вернул к себе его внимание Мортенсон, шагая вперед с зажатой в кулаке палочкой.

\- Спит. Не ори, разбудишь, - сердито отозвался Альбус, щелкая пальцами для вызова домового эльфа. - Что у вас такого стряслось, пожар, потоп или наводнение, что вы без него не обойдетесь? Черный кофе для молодого хозяина и мне чай с молоком сюда, я сам отнесу, - обратился он к эльфу, который поклонился и с тихим писком исчез.

\- Наша ранняя пташка и спит после рассвета?! Чем ты его опоил, алхимик?!

\- Райнерт, иди...просто иди. Я не в настроении с тобой сцепляться, да и Геллерт будет недоволен, если мы разнесем ему гостиную.

\- Никуда я не пойду, по крайней мере, пока не выясню, не имеет ли наша спящая красавица отношение к тому, что творится!

\- А что случилось? - подобрался Альбус, чувствуя, как неожиданно стукнуло сердце. Норвежец в ответ разве что не сплюнул под ноги - небывалое дело для всегда корректного Райнерта!

\- Над Маттерхорном полночи полыхало магическим выбросом, магглы обозвали его северным сиянием, это в мае-то... И драконы поднялись в брачный танец! Тоже не по сезону! Вот я и спрашиваю, чего вы, недоученые алхимики, вчера напились и что натворили?!

\- Мы вообще не пили, - Альбус прижал ладони к вискам, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, но помешал звон, с которым рядом с ним возник поднос с чашками. - Так. Подожди здесь.

\- Командуешь в чужом доме?

\- Мортенсон!

\- Сам же сказал не орать. Подожду я...

Геллерт от запаха принесенного кофе зашевелился, высунулся из-под одеяла, сонный, взъерошенный, восхитительно красивый. Альбус, забыв обо всем, присел на постель, чтобы обнять, поцеловать теплые губы...

\- Твой кофе так остынет, - заметил он все-таки со смешком спустя несколько минут. - А еще в гостиной сидит Райнерт и утверждает, что сошедшие с ума драконы - это наша с тобой вина.

\- Райни? - рассеянно удивился Геллерт, а потом, бросив взгляд в окно, присвистнул. – Похоже, мы с тобой поменялись привычками! У меня же в девять всегда дуэльный зал с ним, особенно после... - он душераздирающе зевнул, в последний момент вспомнив о приличиях и прикрыв рот ладонью. - Поверить не могу, что в кои-то веки проспал рассвет!

Геллерт потянулся всем телом, коснулся губ Альбуса быстрым поцелуем – как пером по лицу скользнуло.

\- Даже кофе принес? Заботливый ты мой, - заметил он, мимоходом потершись об обнимавшую его руку, и отстранился окончательно. Сел ровно, в два глотка выпил чашку крепкого горького кофе, даже не поморщившись, и вздохнул. - Ладно, пойду, поинтересуюсь у Райнерта в чем опять, по его мнению, я успел провиниться за те несколько часов, которые он нас не видел. А то ведь не отстанет…

Скривившись, Геллерт вытянул руку и поманил с кресла халат, набросил его прямо на голое тело и, зябко ежась, направился в гостиную. Правда в дверях повернулся, чтобы еще раз улыбнуться и перебросить Альбусу мысленный образ рыцаря на белом гиппогрифе, нагруженного мешками с зернами кофе. После чего уже из коридора донеслось:

\- Я, конечно, смутно улавливаю некую связь между какими-то драконами и моим именем, но хотелось бы пояснений. Доброе утро, Райни, прости, что заставил ждать, но не уверен, что ты сегодня выдержишь со мной тренировку.

Альбус покачал головой, проводив взглядом выплывшего в коридор любовника. Совершенно восхитительного даже с растрепанной, нечесаной гривой, падающей на глаза, следом от подушки на щеке и искусанными, припухшими после бурной ночи губами...такого, что выпускать его из рук было той еще задачей на выдержку и терпение. Мортенсона стоило бы и отравить, чтобы не влезал, когда не нужно. Не до смерти, но до просветления...

Еще раз прокрутив в голове чем-то царапнувшую его последнюю мысль, Альбус виновато поморщился и отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху. Похоже, один алхимик мысленно уже успел целиком и полностью присвоить себе любовника, как будто бы тот ему не постель предложил разделить на одну ночь, а клятву вечной верности на крови дал…. И чем он тогда лучше остальных идиотов, польстившихся на вейлу? Нет уж. Крылатые должны летать. Это он из общения с Фоуксом усвоил накрепко. А значит, никаких вмешательств без разрешения, взять себя в руки, выйти в гостиную - если уж в драконьем безумии обвиняли их обоих, то можно, наверное, и послушать? - и улыбаться. И вести себя прилично. Ну, хотя бы в рамках своего прежнего образа безумного гения... Не хватало еще, чтобы Геллерту пришлось из-за него объясняться - хотя с другой стороны, после всех их взрывов в лаборатории и на полигоне, включая тот случай, когда выпущенный против очередной плюющейся огнем маггловской игрушки голем потерял равновесие и начал падать ровнехонько на Райнерта с Гери... Вряд ли он сможет сурового норвежца еще чем-то удивить. Тот и так каждый раз взирал скорбно и укоризненно, намекая на отсутствие рядом с Альбусом порядка и дисциплины.

К Мерлину. Если что - потом извинится.

\- Я пропустил обсуждение причин внезапной драконьей страсти? - с усмешкой поинтересовался он, постучав по косяку двери в гостиную.

Геллерт, успевший устроиться в своем кресле у камина, просиял ему глазищами, послав быструю улыбку, и Альбус сам не понял, как оказался рядом, устраиваясь на подлокотнике.

\- Нет, я как раз спросил Райни о том же! Ближайшие драконьи пещеры, насколько мне известно, в Шварцвальде. А мое имение в Швейцарии. Тут разве что герр Штокман в районе Базеля гиппогрифов разводит... – сообщил хозяин дома и досадливо вздохнул, пытаясь распутать свалявшиеся за ночь волосы с помощью вытащенного из кармана гребня. Альбус осторожно потянул изящную деревянную вещицу к себе.

\- Давай я, - предложил он, разделяя спутанную массу кудрей на затылке. - Так удобней будет, заодно проверим мои успехи в плетении ваших северных кос. Так что там с драконами?

\- Норвежские поднялись на крыло и танцевали парами над фьордами, - сухо проинформировал их Мортенсон, недоверчиво глядя на то, как Геллерт, прикрыв глаза, откинул голову назад, чтобы его было удобнее расчесывать. - После рассвета тоже, хотя сейчас ночи светлые, так что их и до рассвета было неплохо видно! И если обычно в воздух в марте поднимается пять-шесть пар, то сейчас, говорят, было несколько десятков. Драконологи утверждают, что единственное объяснение для такого поведения - мощный магический выброс. Вот я и спрашивал - не испытывали ли вы тут часом в подвале свое очередное великое изобретение, но судя по вашему виду...мда. Геллерт, если ты уверен, что сегодня не хочешь тренироваться, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, но ничего не ответил. Альбус осторожно положил свободную ладонь на плечо, с которого уже начал сползать шелк халата и легонько сжал.

\- Мы ничего не испытывали, - сказал он миролюбиво. - И где мы, в Альпах, и где фьорды на побережье... Насколько я помню, тектоническая активность тоже может повлиять на магический фон - может быть это она? Тем более, ты говоришь, что магические выбросы были зафиксированы и в горах…

Геллерт внезапно щелкнул пальцами.

\- Точно! Всплеск, разошедшийся потоками! Твари чувствуют магию и ее приливы, да и у меня сегодня такое чувство, что я могу вызвать ураган одной мыслью! Не иначе, как и впрямь где-то лей-линии сдвинуло от подводного землетрясения… Но от тренировки уволь, я чувствую себя невыспавшимся и медленно соображающим. Завтра - к твоим услугам и в двойном размере.

От услышанного Альбус нахмурился и закусил губу - он чувствовал ровный, спокойный ментальный фон и плещущуюся в Геллерте магию, текущую синхронно с его собственной. Никаких признаков усталости или магического истощения...похоже, он вчера был грубее, чем нужно, и теперь его любовнику все-таки неудобно двигаться.

Он дождался, пока Райнерт ушел после всех положенных вежливых прощальных фраз и встревоженно потянул Геллерта за плечо, отложив на время гребень в сторону.

\- Прости. Сильно болит? Принести зелий из лаборатории?

\- Что, уже в лабораторию потянуло? - с насмешливым прищуром поинтересовался тот, откидываясь на Альбуса, но плечи у него закаменели. - Неужели какая-то новая идея возникла? Или северная коса оказалась слишком сложна в плетении? Позавтракаем, и можешь воспользоваться камином.

\- Геллерт... - Альбус обнял его поперек груди, потерся щекой о положенную ему на плечо макушку. - Я не хочу уходить. Просто ты сказал Райнерту, что не очень хорошо себя чувствуешь... Мне нужно было быть аккуратнее. Прости, радость*. А косу я сейчас доплету... и, подозреваю, буду слушать твою критику.

Он осторожно укладывал пряди сложным плетением, выученным еще в феврале по фолианту для благородных девиц, увидев его с которым, фамильяр так удивился, что даже не стал смеяться, а начал с того, что осторожно спросил, как он себя вообще чувствует. Потом, правда, узнав в чем дело, хохотал-щелкал клювом так, что чуть с насеста не свалился.

\- Альхен, - Геллерт тихо засмеялся, вновь расслабляясь и прикрывая глаза. - Я могу тебя заверить, что ты один из самых внимательных любовников, с которым я когда-либо имел дело. Так что если так хочешь попросить у меня прощения, то можешь извиниться за свой побег из постели неделю назад. Я был оскорблен, как никогда в жизни! Больше, - хитрый взгляд из-под длинных ресниц, - ты бегать не будешь?

Альбус доплел косу, закрепил снизу ее же прядями, перекинул Геллерту на грудь и обнял его за плечи, прижавшись щекой к макушке.

\- Буду, - нехотя и чуть виновато ответил он, наконец. И пояснил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. - Сбегать буду. В лабораторию. У меня через неделю начнется такая стадия, когда нужно будет два раза за ночь минут на пятнадцать там появляться... Если я буду тебя этим будить или раздражать - скажешь, посплю в кабинете.

Он еще раз осторожно проверил ментальный фон, бросил простенькое диагностическое заклинание и немного успокоился. Кажется, Геллерт просто не хотел с утра никого не видеть, вот и отговорился самочувствием. Это было даже лестно... Если, конечно, его самого сейчас не выставят за дверь. Уходить не хотелось. Хотя обычно он не оставался до утра в одной постели с другим человеком - чужое присутствие, дыхание, шевеления отвлекали, а после разрядки ему на редкость хорошо думалось, жаль было упускать момент. Сейчас же вместо кристальной ясности ума его затапливало ленивое, расслабленное тепло, но это не волновало и не раздражало.

\- Какие-нибудь планы на день? - уточнил он у жмурящегося Геллерта, которого непонятно когда успел начать поглаживать по плечам. - Или я слишком наглею?

\- Спать в кабинете неудобно, - уверенно сообщил Геллерт. – Проще остаться у себя в лаборатории, чем аппарировать из шато каждые пятнадцать минут. Мой дорогой Альбус, я похож на глупенький цветочек, который ревнует к делу твоей жизни и требует непрерывно его развлекать все двадцать четыре часа в сутки?

Он ухмыльнулся и дернул Альбуса с ручки кресла вниз, к себе на сидение, чтобы огладить его по потеплевшей скуле, а потом приложить палец к переносице, в попытке разгладить собравшиеся морщинки.

\- То, что мы стали любовниками, совершенно ничего не меняет в наших отношениях. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что големы для тебя по-прежнему на первом месте, и мне не придется спешно уезжать на полгода подальше, чтобы ты занялся действительно важными делами. Что касается планов... вообще-то они были, но раз Райнерт меня разбудил и посмел обвинить в каких-то драконьих плясках, то я обиделся и до двух часов совершенно свободен. Пусть сам объясняется с поставщиками. А я лучше накормлю тебя завтраком в благодарность за безукоризненную прическу.

\- Голема из тебя не выйдет, - сморщив нос и оглядев веселящегося Геллерта, вынес вердикт Альбус. - По масти вы, может, и схожи, но по внутреннему наполнению... Так что, увы, ну, или, судя по твоей речи - ура, я по прежнему намерен пропадать в лаборатории большую часть своего времени. Вы с Фоуксом сможете, как и раньше, обвинять меня в преступном невнимании к вам и строить планы страшной мести.

Он дернул легонько светлую косу, гордо улыбнувшись - все-таки получилось в этот раз заплести правильно! Отличное достижение для магистра двух гильдий на почти четвертом десятке, конечно... - а потом серьезно добавил:

\- Но если я тебе понадоблюсь, ты всегда можешь прийти и меня вытащить из моих экспериментов за шиворот. Сам я...плохо замечаю, когда нужно что-нибудь сделать для близких. Когда Фоукс меня только подобрал, я пару раз чуть не уморил его голодом, потому что забывал купить зерно и бисквиты... Он клевал тосты и страшно ругался. И, кстати, ты всегда можешь отоспаться у меня в спальне, даже когда меня там нет - ты говорил, что никому не придет в голову тебя там искать и выдергивать.

Это все было...невозможно странно. Кажется, что-то такое и называлось "строить отношения" - когда ты проговариваешь вслух для другого человека, что он может от тебя ожидать и что бы ты хотел для него сделать. Фоукс в таких вещах разбирался лучше, но давать какие-то советы в отношении Геллерта отказался уже давно. Ладно, справится и без вредной птицы, гений он или нет? Тем более что сам Геллерт вел себя на удивление разумно, сразу обозначив, что для него общая постель - не повод требовать больше, чем Альбус мог дать. Даже ему.

\- Оторвать тебя от эксперимента и получить в ответ рассеянное круцио через плечо? - Геллерт откинул голову и захохотал. - Я не настолько безрассуден, вопреки вашему с Райнертом мнению, и хочу еще пожить! Но я польщен. А теперь вставай. Вставай, ты меня совсем в спинку вжал, и пойдем, позавтракаем. Или пообедаем? В общем, меня и мою вейлу нужно срочно кормить. А заодно и тебя. С Фоукса станется предъявить мне претензии, что я морю его подопечного голодом! Потом я, так и быть, отпущу тебя в лабораторию, с гейсом вместо очередной слащавой поэмы посвятить мне какой-нибудь из последних опытов. Что-то мне подсказывает, что на этот раз все пройдет успешно.

\- Запрещенными я еще ни в кого не кидался, только окаменением и прочей мелочью из школьного курса, - искренне возмутился Альбус, вставая на ноги. - Для тебя, в отличие от всяких бездарей-лаборантов, это никакой проблемы представлять не должно!

Он протянул руку любовнику, и когда тот ухватился за нее, вставая, притянул в свои объятия, коротко поцеловал в висок. В лабораторию первый раз в жизни совсем не тянуло. Хотя...если попробовать повторить тот самый опыт с отравляющими газами, на этот раз с правильно собранным детектором и в присутствии Фоукса для подстраховки... А если еще добавить в формулу в одном месте постоянную константу...

\- Альхен! Ты опять сбегаешь. В свои мысли! Я тебя пока не отпустил! - Геллерт, успевший прижаться всем телом, дернул его за волосы, возвращая к себе внимание, коротко мазнул губами по щеке, провокационно облизал нижнюю и, отскочив, независимо направился в сторону малой столовой. Алхимику оставалось только покачать головой и последовать за ним.

В столовой Геллерт дождался, пока Альбус выберет кресло, а потом со смехом сел к нему на колени, словно так и должно было быть.  
\- Давай, магистр трансфигурации, нам нужно больше места! – шутливо приказал он, подавая эльфам знак, чтобы те накрывали на стол. – Небольшая софа, чтобы я больше не упирался поясницей в неудобную ручку, у меня от этого портится характер и пропадает аппетит!

\- Насколько небольшую? - улыбнулся Альбус, одной рукой обнимая Геллерта и чувствуя, как организм начинает реагировать на близость горячего тела, отделенного от него только тонким, успевшим нагреться слоем шелка. Да и вчера все начиналось очень похожим образом... - Кровати - это скучно, я правильно понимаю?

Достать свободной рукой палочку, привычно воспроизвести трансфигурационные формулы, подставляя в уме переменные и стараясь при этом все-таки не намагичить махину, которая займет собой всю комнату...

Мда. Нет, кресло трансфигурировалось в задуманную кушетку, на которой вполне хватало места для двоих, и даже дизайн удалось выдержать в общем духе аристократического убранства шато - с резьбой, гнутыми ножками и даже витиеватым вензелем, который был на большей части предметов в доме. Но вот цвета... Сильно же его поразили глаза любовника, если в обставленную в пастельных теплых тонах столовую он умудрился впихнуть насыщенную лазурь с золотом!

Альбус вздохнул, укоризненно посмотрел на посмеивающегося Геллерта и осторожно потянул его на себя, откидываясь на подушки. Ладонь сама легла на бедро под задравшимся халатом, огладила.

\- Насколько вы с твоей вейлой голодные?

\- Голодные... в каком из смыслов? - одобрительно улыбнулся Геллерт, накручивая на палец кончик рыжей косы.

\- М-м-м, я хотел узнать, нужно ли вас кормить прямо сейчас, чтобы вы не начали надкусывать меня... - Альбус устроив любовника у себя на груди и освободив руки, перехватил один из тостов с тарелки перед собой и начал, отламывая от него кусочки и обмакивая их в джем, скармливать их Геллерту, чередуя их с поцелуями. Слизнул капельку джема с губы... - Сладко.

Геллерт ластился к нему, как будто бы ничего особенного не происходило. Как будто бы это было совершенно обычным делом - кормить друг друга полураздетыми солнечным утром, когда одного из них ждала лаборатория, второго - дела партии, и вместо их обычных серьезных разговоров обмениваться бессмысленно-ласковыми репликами. Еще пару дней назад, Альбус бы сказал, что все это бессмысленная трата времени. Для удовольствия тела есть ночи, этого более, чем достаточно. Но Геллерт... Он, с его острым умом и резкими, едкими комментариями, с привычкой действовать и идти вперед, невзирая ни на что... Геллерт не был тем, кого хотело только тело.

Когда тосты закончились, Геллерт неожиданно извернулся и толкнул Альбуса так, чтобы нависнуть над ним.

\- Так как ты совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни и накормил усталую вейлу, вместо того, чтобы бежать от нее сломя голову, - игриво начал он, проходясь пальцами по ткани мантии, под которую Альбус с утра поленился надевать что-либо еще. – То сейчас ты в этом раскаешься. Прямо на этом прекрасном образце твоего трансфигурационного мастерства.. Согласен?

Альбус замялся. И послал удивленно вскинувшему брови Геллерт быстрый мысленный образ.

"Портреты предков".

Непочтительный потомок захохотал.

\- Вчера в кабинете тебя эта мысль не смущала! – высказался он, щелчком пальцев занавешивая предыдущие поколения Гриндевальдов наколдованными занавесями. И решительно потянул мантию Альбуса вверх.

Казалось невероятным, что резкий, острый на язык, а в вопросах отношений с другими людьми еще и болезненно самолюбивый Геллерт может быть таким - дарящим удовольствие, бесстыдно раскачивающимся на бедрах, притирающимся пахом к паху, требующим ласки и одновременно жесткости в прикосновениях к себе...

\- Сильнее, - выдохнул он недовольно, когда Альбус осторожно сжал, оглаживая, его ягодицы. - Я не стеклянный!

И прикусил пальцы свободной руки любовника до болезненного шипения, чтобы тут же втянуть их в рот, обволакивая языком, весело усмехаясь в ответ на вырвавшийся гортанный стон.

\- Научи меня, - выдохнул Альбус, блестя глазами и ловя расшалившегося наследника вейл за плечи. - Как сделать тебе хорошо...

Он перевернулся, подминая под себя Геллерта, сполз с кушетки вниз, опускаясь перед ней на колени, и склонился к разъехавшимся полам халата. Обхватил губами возбужденный член, запрещая себе думать, чем он занимается. Мысли сейчас были лишними и могли только помешать. Теорию он знал, видел и пробовал на себе, но самому ему до сегодняшнего дня и в голову не приходило попробовать повторить.

\- Меньше думай... - выдохнул Геллерт и откинулся на подушки, зарываясь руками в его волосы. - Чему тебя учить... Будь собой, делай, что нравится... Вейла... ближе к животным. Нам нравится естественность. Сила. И магия.

Сознание плыло от громких, бесстыдных стонов толкающегося вперед Геллерта, и казалось, что вместе с плотью, в него проникает чужая магия и чужое сознание - вот это звенящее чувство восторга, как у летящей навстречу солнцу птицы - не его. Как и эта прохладная, ветреная, воздушная магическая аура, обнимающая вроде бы нежно, но готовая в любой момент взрезать кожу уплотнившимся ветреным вихрем... Их сплетало вместе, сплавляло воедино, позволяя чувствовать друг друга на слишком глубоком даже для легилименции уровне, и по-хорошему, Альбус знал, что нужно отпустить, отшатнуться, разобраться с тем, что происходит, проверить ментальные щиты...но пальцы на плечах, впивающиеся в кожу, но шепот на ухо на незнакомом языке, выгибающееся под его губами тело...

Любовник в какой-то момент попытался отстраниться, застонав громче, отталкивая прочь, вздрагивая всем телом... Альбус только крепче прижал его к кушетке, не позволяя вывернуться, сглотнул, с удивлением чувствуя горько-солноватый привкус на языке, придержал стремительно обмякающего под ладонями Геллерта.

\- Я теперь буду смеяться каждый раз, когда кто-то возьмется рассуждать про отсутствие темперамента у твоих соотечественников, - пальцы Геллерта невесомо скользнули по щеке Альбуса и огладили скулу. - Правда сам я так ласкать не очень люблю, но при должном стимуле… Полностью рабочая модель голема, думаю, сможет меня вдохновить.

\- Эй, - Альбус подцепил уже пришедшего в себя любовника пальцем под подбородок и заставил посмотреть себя в глаза. - Я сделал то, что хотел. Это не поощрение и не плата за предыдущую ночь. И от тебя я возьму только то, что ты сам захочешь мне дать. За големов я лучше стрясу с тебя очередной считающийся пропавшим фолиант.

Он сам пока не очень понимал, как так получается, но первый раз в жизни удовольствие того, кто делил с ним постель, было важнее собственного. Точнее, он получал свое от осознания того, что его партнеру хорошо. Никакой логики, никакого точного расчета. Это и есть чары вейлы?

Геллерт, протягивая к нему руки, улыбнулся радостно и удивленно, как будто бы не верил в то, что только что услышал.

\- Иди ко мне, расхититель библиотек... Прежде чем я вытолкаю тебя за дверь - у нас сегодня очередные новички, и я там, правда, нужен - хочу еще раз заняться с тобой любовью и услышать, - он легонько скользнул ладонью по груди Альбуса, а потом тронул его губы. - Что это была лучшая ночь в твоей жизни. Ведь так?

\- Лучшая ночь и лучшее утро, - подтвердил Альбус, поднимаясь с пола и устраиваясь на кушетке так, чтобы Геллерту было удобно перекатиться на него сверху, что тот и сделал, с довольным смешком обрывая поцелуем последующие признания. И этот раз был совершенно не такой, как когда они вцепились вчера вечером друг в друга в кабинете - медленный, тягучий, неспешный, позволяющий смотреть друг другу в глаза при солнечном свете, изучать реакции любовника на каждое движение... Наверное, он и впрямь был ближе к занятиям любовью, чем к сексу, Альбус не мог сказать точно, в виду отсутствия особого опыта, но было хорошо. Даже когда они под бой часов со смехом и руганью разбирали одежду, пытаясь привести себя в порядок до того, как, по словам Геллерта "сюда нагрянет толпа занудных моралистов во главе с Райни, чтобы опять отчитать меня за опоздание!"

“Хороший птенчик! - неожиданно сообщил Фоукс, разглядывая довольное и умиротворенное лицо явившегося только к обеду мага. Альбус аж с шага сбился, он-то готовился к скандалу от покинутого фамильяра, который лишался, волновался и даже не мог заесть свои треволнения закрытыми в кухонном шкафу бисквитами... Феникс ехидно фыркнул на его растерянное лицо и гораздо более желчно пояснил. - Не ты. Геллерт твой. Почти сделал ведь из тебя что-то похожее на человека за одну ночь! Я уже сколько лет бьюсь-бьюсь... Теперь главное не вздумай все прощелкать, испугавшись и сбежав к своим големам и склянкам!”

\- Фоукс! - алхимик возмущенно моргнул на распетушившегося фамильяра. - Геллерт сам сказал, что наши отношения, как бы они не поменялись, не должны сказываться на работу, иначе он сбежит на полгода в какой-нибудь Китай! И будет совершенно прав. Мы оба не романтичные девицы!

“Ну-ну-ну, - фыркнула птица. - Только ночевать из этого Китая он будет через вечер мотаться сюда. Потому что не дурак. Иди, кстати, скажи эльфу сменить простыни и разжечь вечером камин в спальне, перед тем как закроешься в своем оплоте науки”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Альбус использует слово “Joy”, которое может употребляться в англоязычной среде в том числе, как имя.


	13. Сопряжение

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1909 год_

\- Может, поделишься, с какой именно из научных гипотез ты мне изменяешь вот уже третий день?

Альбус удивленно моргнул, услышав знакомый голос, попытался разогнуться и повернуться к Геллерту, который вроде бы утверждал, что в ближайшее время точно будет занят приемом в организацию новых членов... но неожиданно спину дернуло болезненным спазмом, лучше всяких слов сказавшим, что за котлами и установкой он провел несколько больше времени, чем ему казалось. Теперь память подкидывала смутные картинки того, как ругается на него Фоукс, предлагая сделать перерыв, как пытается отобрать палочку, как возмущенно клекочет, наткнувшись на выставленный защитный барьер…

\- Что... Геллерт? Сколько я... Третий день?! - Альбус кулаком прижал поясничные мышцы, заставив их притихнуть ненадолго, и быстро подошел к наблюдающим за ним от двери с по-птичьи наклоненной головой любовнику. Распахнул ему навстречу объятия, не решаясь дотронуться первым, остро чувствуя, что он стоит в продымленной мантии с пятнами от кислот, со встрепанным хвостом, который собрал, чтобы побыстрее, когда его накрыло новой идеей... Геллерт же, словно в противовес, был идеален. Античные беломраморные статуи покраснели бы от стыда и зависти, вздумай они встать рядом с ним, сияющим теплым золотистым блеском своей магической силы и вейловской сути.

\- Здравствуй, радость... Тебя Фоукс привел? Паникер!

Договорить ему не дал подзатыльник крылом от фамильяра, который, оказывается, тоже был в лаборатории.

“Олух! В следующий раз косу подпалю!”

\- Ты действительно заставил нас обоих поволноваться, - хмыкнул Геллерт, подходя ближе для быстрого, короткого поцелуя, после которого отвесил своему алхимику щелчок по лбу. – Мне, конечно, лестно, что я настолько тебя вдохновил, но гениальность, Альхен, должна идти рука об руку с благоразумием, а не голодовками и бессонницей!

\- Ай, я осознал! Ты меня простишь, если я скажу, что мы получим полноценную модель голема на месяц раньше, чем планировали? Удалось исправить в нескольких местах процесс формирования брони.

\- Понятно, - вздохнул потомок вейл и, поймав его за руку, потянул за собой в жилую часть дома. – После таких новостей у меня злиться точно не выйдет. Умывайся, приводи себя в порядок, а я закажу у твоего эльфа ваш британский завтрак, которым можно накормить квиддичную команду в полном составе!

Он подтолкнул любовника в сторону спальни, отступил на шаг и, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, исчез в аппарационной воронке. Альбус только головой покачал.

Геллерт так редко выходил из образа дружелюбного и слегка избалованного аристократа, что даже приказы почти никогда не отдавал вслух - ближний круг, состоящий из Райнерта, Гереона, Йоханнеса, Винды и еще нескольких человек, понимал его с полуслова. Большинство и вовсе видело в нем не более чем обаятельного вертопраха, полезного общему делу своими обширными связями и умением завязать разговор с кем угодно. Альбус о реальном положении дел был осведомлен, но даже для него спокойная уверенность, с которой Геллерт иной раз начинал им командовать, становилась неожиданностью. Хотя, после их общей ночи, когда любовник так же легко и непринужденно взялся направлять, стоило бы понять, что, вейла или нет, ведомым в отношениях Геллерт не будет никогда. Пожалуй, это стоило обдумать. Попозже.

Альбус провел рукой по гладкой, тщательно заплетенной косе, отряхнул свежую мантию и с сомнением покосился на пузырек зелья бодрости. С одной стороны, он сейчас должен был на ногах не держаться, после трех суток над котлами... с другой - Геллерт со своим приветственным поцелуем, кажется, просто влил в него часть своих сил, так что чувствовал он себя на удивление хорошо. Можно даже сказать, что отлично. Поколебавшись, Альбус все-таки выпил половинную дозу и аппарировал в столовую.

За накрытым столом было пусто - только стояли прикрытые до поры тарелки, да вился парок над чайником. Геллерт нашелся возле окна, где, облокотившись о подоконник, внимательно вчитывался во что-то, что Альбус опознал как свой лабораторный журнал. А после нервно сглотнул. Темное пальто, в котором любовник был в лаборатории, тот уже снял и сейчас стоял в жилете и странных обтягивающих брюках, подчеркивающих стройные ноги и...все что выше. Зар-р-раза... Так, нет, не думает же он, что это все ради него?

\- Ты ради меня сорвался с какого-то приема? - виновато поинтересовался Альбус у обернувшегося к нему Геллерта. Теперь взгляд прикипел к светлой коже, резко контрастирующей в вырезе рубахи с почти черным щегольским шейным платком. Совершенное оружие. Запустить его в министерство, и можно захватывать власть, подделывать документы и выносить все схроны невыразимцев разом, пока они будут в восторженном параличе пялиться на это одновременно восхитительно неземное и намекающее на порок создание... - Отлично выглядишь.

Он лихорадочно перебрал в голове все, что задержалось у него в памяти из письма Пернеллы о значении цветочных букетов и, вытянув ладонь, осторожно трансфигурировал лежащую на подоконнике стопку бумаги в букет из трех гордых белых калл*, окруженных охапкой утесника**.

\- Все-таки выучил язык цветов? – отложивший журнал Геллерт взял подаренный букет, вдохнул его аромат и тут же уменьшил до размера бутоньерки... которую воткнул в косу. – Я польщен. Кстати, каллы - мои любимые цветы, так что польщен дважды. А теперь прекрати на меня так смотреть, будешь послушным, - он, качнувшись вперед, ласково коснулся губ Альбуса пальцем и тут же отпрянул в направлении стола с едой. - Позволю самому снять с меня всю эту баварскую сбрую. Пока же садись к столу и расскажи подробнее про свои подвижки в лаборатории.

Выходило, что "баварская сбруя" и правда была одета именно для него. Альбус тихо выдохнул, чувствуя себя смущенным и польщенным одновременно. Геллерт не просто явился вытаскивать его из лабораторного запоя, но еще и принарядился для этого, как не на всякий прием… И хорошо, массовые обмороки на балах и светских вечерах, а также драка за внимание некоего аристократа пожалуй, заставили бы Райнерта выполнить давнюю угрозу и посадить непоседливого подопечного под замок. А так он здесь. С ним. Альбус мягко улыбнулся, прикоснувшись ладонью к губам, предвкушая. Ведь еще из слов Геллерта можно было сделать вывод, что у их волшебной ночи и не менее волшебного утра намечается продолжение… На которое он не особо-то и рассчитывал, помня рассказы о том, что вейлы крайне любопытны, но, удовлетворив свое любопытство, быстро теряют к человеку всякий интерес, выбирая новый объект для исследования. То, что он слышал о Геллерте, скорее свидетельствовало, что тот придерживается сходной философии в выборе любовников. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему самому с головой нырнуть в предложенное безумие, руководствуясь тем, что лучше взять, что можно, чем потом всю оставшуюся жизнь жалеть о не случившимся и не сделанном.

\- Я закончил возню с усиленной броней, зациклив поток от источника вкруговую, - весело сообщил Альбус, устраиваясь за столом. Геллерт вроде бы чинно выбрал себе стул напротив, не покушаясь на его колени, но иллюзия пристойности такого поведения моментально развеялась, когда по ноге от колена до щиколотки проехалась узкая босая ступня. Что абсолютно не мешало самому Геллерту внешне спокойно есть свой омлет. - Три дня на расчеты увеличенной модели, полторы недели на сборку, еще неделю на доведение до ума и первый прототип можно будет выпускать на полигон.

\- Да, это я из твоих записей уловил, - Геллерт пододвинул ближе к Альбусу бобы в томатном соусе и убрал ногу. - За три дня почти полностью пересмотреть ингредиенты и переменные для термических реакций! Ты гений, я всегда это говорил!

\- Просто у меня совершенно восхитительная муза, - улыбнулся Альбус, накалывая на вилку кусок сосиски. - Будем честны, без тебя, твоих правок, советов, проверок и присутствия в лаборатории, сам бы я возился с проектом такого масштаба еще год, а то и все три. Или сдался бы раньше, чем получил приличный результат... Это если даже не упоминать финансовую стоимость вопроса, возможность напрямую получать лучшие ингредиенты с черного рынка и пользоваться твоей фамильной библиотекой.

Он замялся, не зная, стоит ли озвучивать свои менее рациональные выводы о том, что ему просто нравилось радовать своего друга и нанимателя успешными результатами и новыми идеями - голубые глаза загорались и тот вцеплялся в подкинутую задачку не хуже, чем ребенок в шоколадную лягушку.

\- Кажется, мы поменялись местами! - звонко рассмеялся Геллерт - В начале нашего знакомства ты уверял, что я льщу тебе на каждом шагу. И что я слышу сейчас?

Допивая чай и кофе, они шутливо перепирались, кто из них больше заслуживает звания гения, пока Геллерт не хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Хватит! Сейчас я докажу, что я прав!

Он со стуком отставил чашку, поднялся из-за стола и вновь прошел к окну, где сиротливо лежал лабораторный журнал. Перебросил косу за спину и лукаво посмотрел на Альбуса через плечо.

\- Скажешь, кому-то еще могло прийти в голову то, что я здесь вижу?

И прогнулся, потягиваясь.

Альбус сглотнул, засмотревшись на изгиб бедра и обтянутые тонкой тканью ягодицы, в паху потяжелело и меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось нырять в хитросплетения формул. И спорить. Но…если он поддастся своим желаниям, что увидит Геллерт? Что в нем видят только пустоголовую вейлу, которая годится только для одного? С которой нет смысла вести разговоры о науке? Желаниями и интересами которой пренебрегают?

\- Это могло прийти в голову, например, тебе. Но я объясню подробнее, если хочешь, - он встал, подошел к Геллерту и осторожно его обнял, давая возможность вывернуться или как-то по-другому выказать свое недовольство. Которого не последовало, даже когда ладони с талии переместились на изгиб бедра и несмело огладили ягодицы. - Переберемся в гостиную? Приказать подать еще кофе?

\- Шампанское, - наморщил нос Геллерт, показалось или нет, что он тихо облегченно выдохнул? - У нас прорыв! И я хочу это отметить! После того, как разберусь, что означают некоторые куски, написанные твои ужасным почерком!

Альбус тихо засмеялся и потянул его, так и не выпустившего из рук журнала, за собой в короткую аппарацию, закончившуюся на шкуре перед камином.

\- Показывай, где я опять писал так, что у моего профессора по рунологии случилась бы грудная жаба, - предложил он, устраиваясь так, чтобы Геллерт мог откинуться ему спиной на грудь. Маячащая перед носом голая шея, конечно, отвлекала, но... он с этим справится. И вот этот поцелуй в загривок будет пока последним.

Ему и впрямь удалось пересказать ход своих рассуждений, прервавшись всего лишь еще на парочку поцелуев. Геллерт, кажется, такую сдержанность оценил, потому что, выяснив все вопросы и отложив записи, он вытянулся на шкуре и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.

\- Двигайся ближе. У меня такое чувство, Альхен, что в моем доме ты был посмелее, - поддразнил он, поймав Альбуса за руку и переплетя их пальцы. – Или это мой костюм так тебя смущает? Боишься не разобраться с застежками? Могу в следующий раз почтить уже твои корни и надеть килт!

\- Я не буду представлять тебя в килте! - с жалобным смешком заметил Альбус, крепко зажмурившись. - Это слишком!

Он открыл глаза, тряхнул головой и потянулся к тонущему в мехах любовнику.

\- У тебя в особняке я был уверен, что ты не будешь возражать, если я сделаю так... - ладонь скользнула в распахнутый ворот рубашки и заскользила по груди к соскам, чтобы сжать, медленно потирая между пальцами быстро твердеющий бугорок. - Или так...

Быстрый поцелуй в шею, Альбус снял и отложил в сторону мешающиеся очки, после чего начал водить губами по бьющейся жиле, ухватил зубами узел шейного платка, развязывая...

\- Мне продолжать? - уточнил он, чувствуя легкое безудержное веселье, такое же пузырящееся и искристое, как и принесенное домовыми эльфами во время их беседы шампанское. - Или сначала мы как серьезные люди чинно поднимем бокалы, а потом пойдем в...хм, спальня тебе не нравится, в моем кабинете я тебя на стол сажать не рискну, там такие завалы... Никуда не пойдем. Ты прекрасно смотришься здесь и будешь смотреться еще лучше... - пальцы осторожно расстегивали пуговицы жилета, мимоходом коснувшись цепочки с прицепленными к ней когтями и клыками. - Когда останешься без своего восхитительного наряда.

\- Ах, слова, только слова…я все еще полностью одет! – с притворной печалью сообщил Геллерт, передергивая плечами, чтобы выпутаться из жилета. - Нам перенестись в мое шато, чтобы ты перестал обращаться со мной, как с фарфоровой куклой, м?

Впрочем, в противовес своему предложению, он тут же растекся по меху, до поры, до времени позволяя Альбусу проявлять инициативу. Чем тот и воспользовался, склоняясь за поцелуем.

\- И да, Альхен... - в глазах слегка задыхающегося Геллерта плясали все вейлы мира. - Шампанское я предпочитаю пить обнаженным.

\- Это тоже национальная традиция? - приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Альбус, но послушно принялся за пуговицы на рубашке. - Сначала одеться в нечто...восхитительно-непотребное, а потом требовать, чтобы это сняли? Интересное место твоя вестготская родина, как я погляжу.

Сапоги полетели прочь вслед за шейным платком, а Альбус осторожно провел ладонями по узким штанам, обтягивающим бедра любовника так плотно, что можно было разглядеть весь рельеф мышц. Шутливо проследил пальцами затейливую вышивку, спускающую к паху, и взялся за высокий пояс.

\- Знаешь, - он подманил к себе бокалы, не отрывая глаз от раскинувшегося перед ним Геллерта, - если ты не против я тоже немного поменяю способ распития шампанского...

По щелчку пальцев один из бокалов завис над Геллертом, наклонился, тонкая пенистая струйка ударилась об кожу радужными брызгами, растекаясь по прессу, скатываясь в пупочную впадину.  
Альбус наклонился и широко, влажно слизнул следы алкоголя со светлой кожи.

\- Только попробуй заявить, что тебе не понравился мой наряд, - насмешливо мурлыкнул Геллерт, благосклонно принимая ласки. – И вообще, Фоукс так голосил, я был не уверен, что смогу сразу привлечь твое внимание. Пришлось принять некоторые меры. По твоим горящим глазам и попытке сделать из меня десерт, вижу, что они сработали!

\- Ты не десерт, ты очень даже главное блюдо, - улыбнулся Альбус, чувствуя, как приоткрываются ему навстречу ментальные щиты Геллерта, позволяя считывать эмоциональные состояние любовника. Хотя слабое, но ровное довольство, исходящее от него, он ощущал и без этого. Даже без легилименции. Скорее, пресловутым шестым чувством, в которое никогда не верил...до своей судьбоносной встречи с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Которого он сейчас со смешком лизнул еще раз, уже в шею, прикусывая тонкую кожу. - Точно не десерт, не сладкий.

Еще один поцелуй, в подбородок. Альбус вытянулся на шкуре, прижимаясь со спины, отдал второй бокал опирающемуся на согнутую в локте руку Геллерту. Тот шутливо отсалютовал, пролив пару капель на мех, чуть повернулся, чтобы его было удобнее обнимать. Свободная рука, казалось, сама нашла себе место на чужом бедре, тела притерлись друг к другу, как соседние детали детской головоломки, следуя их примеру, начали сплетаться и магические потоки...

\- А без голосящего Фоукса, ты бы собрался меня навестить?

\- Разумеется, нет! - томно протянул Геллерт, манерно отставляя бокал и запуская пальцы в его косу. - Это коварный соблазнитель с тюльпанами должен нанести повторный визит и прямо на пороге упасть на колени и поклясться мне в вечной преданности. Кровью! По крайней мере, именно так все описывается в последнем любовном романе, потрясшем высший свет и заставивший ведьм всех возрастов рыдать в кружевные платочки! А мне с ними нужно о чем-то разговаривать. Я читал и тоже плакал. От смеха. Мне, согласно полету мысли автора, предлагалось сделать так!

Он затрепетал ресницами, склонил голову, словно бы в смущении, а потом расхохотался и, откинув голову назад, поцеловал Альбуса, выгибаясь и потираясь задницей о его пах, что вряд ли пристало герою утонченного романа, но было удивительно уместно здесь и сейчас между ними.

\- И кто здесь коварный соблазнитель?! - Альбус тихо засмеялся, плотнее прижимая к себе весело блестящего глазами Геллерта, чтобы тот почувствовал последствия своих действий. - Как будто бы тебя в мехах, да еще и обнаженного можно просто проигнорировать!

Он перекатился на спину, утягивая любовника себе на грудь, пробежался пальцами по бокам и бедрам, мазнул пальцами по входу, вызвав короткий вздох сквозь сжатые зубы...

\- Ты восхитительный, - заметил Альбус с улыбкой, перекатываясь на спину, помогая устроиться у себя на бедрах и перехватывая Геллерта за руки, так, чтобы тому можно было упираться в его ладони, когда он начнет двигаться.

Геллерт довольно прищурился и, опираясь на подставленные руки, пару раз на пробу качнулся, словно проверяя, действительно ли он сам может выбирать, что и как будет происходит дальше. Довольно усмехнулся. И упал на бок, утягивая за собой и Альбуса. Длинные ноги сжали бедра почти до боли, вызывая хриплый стон, ногти проехались по плечам.

\- Сам! – велел ему Геллерт, сверкнув глазами. - Давай, не тяни…

Кажется, они опять перебаламутили все магические потоки в округе. В какой-то момент, вжимая любовника в шкуры, двигаясь ему навстречу, целуя стонущие губы, Альбусу на миг показалось, что вокруг его рук сияют языки пламени, но когда он сморгнул - наваждение прошло. Показалось? Как и то, что в какой-то момент черты лица Геллерта исказились, будто их прикрыло набежавшее облако? Или это рвалась наружу их противоборствующая стихийная магия? Хотя по всем правилам науки воздух и огонь должны были оказаться непримиримыми соперниками, на деле же... Интересно, если они попробуют парные заклинания наутро после хорошего секса, синхронизация еще вырастет?

Геллерт, извернувшись, болезненно цапнул его за шею, заставив отвлечься от лишних мыслей, Альбус со смешком промурлыкал извинения и сосредоточился на том, чтобы доставить любовнику как можно больше удовольствия. С тем, как чутко и отзывчиво Геллерт реагировал на малейшую ласку, и с тем, как полно он делился своими эмоциями, оно все равно получалось разделенным на двоих.

Мысли начали путаться, в голове зашумело – он успел еще придержать золотистый затылок, чтобы тот не ударился об пол, сдвинувшись со шкуры, сцеловать каплю пота с виска, хрипло выдохнуть имя, чувствуя, как сжимаются на плечах пальцы...

\- Это вообще нормально, что так хорошо? - лениво пробормотал Альбус, медленно перебирая пальцы устроившегося у него на плече Геллерта. Двигаться пока не хотелось. Магия переполняла собой и, судя по ощущениям, щедро отдавала излишки в окружающий мир, заставляя потоки искриться даже на физическом уровне. - Останешься на ночь?

Геллерт рассмеялся:

\- Это приглашение или намек, что хорошего понемногу? Если первое, то ты можешь предложить мне еще шампанского, мы выпьем с тобой на брудершафт, и я подумаю, прилично ли мне принимать такие предложения!

\- Хорошего много не бывает, - зевнул Альбус, невербально подманивая к ним фужеры и ведерко с полурастаявшим льдом, в котором стояло шампанское. Похоже, температурный выброс все-таки был, нужно будет посмотреть, что у него со щитами, магические всплески он научился контролировать еще до школы и вот... Стыдоба. – Но я, правда, очень хочу спать. С тобой под боком в идеале. Обещаю во сне не разговаривать, не пинаться и не порываться сбежать в лабораторию. Кстати, зачем нам брудершафт, если мы перешли на "ты" еще полгода назад?

\- Зачем? - улыбнулся Геллерт, переплетая их руки. - Для того, чтобы был повод поцеловаться, быть может?

\- А нам нужен для этого повод? - Альбус опустил голову, удивляясь тому, как хорошо, даже без очков, видит сверкающие голубые глаза и каждую окаймляющую их темно-золотую ресницу, каждое золотистое пятнышко-веснушку на светлой коже. На пробу прижался губами к виску, потом - к брови, а от нее уже по острой, резко очерченной скуле спустился к губам. Чтобы поцеловать так, как до этого не получалось - нежно, осторожно, пробуя на вкус, чуть прикусывая по очереди верхнюю и нижнюю губу. Так, как он никогда никого не целовал. Не хотелось. Или просто было некого? Ведь и правда, к кому он вообще в своей жизни испытывал нежность? Ну, к Ариане, безусловно. Смешанную с восхищением и признательностью, пожалуй - к Пернелле, дарившей ему материнскую тепло и заботу, когда он остался один после смерти сестры… Вот, пожалуй, и все.

\- Удивительно! - улыбнулся Геллерт, поглаживая пальцами ноги его щиколотку. – От кого я это слышу, мистер Все-должно-быть-логично! Знал бы ты, сколько ты нам с вейлой крови попортил... Целуем, прижимаемся, а в ответ вопросы, не заболел ли я! Поневоле задумаешься о более острых аргументах! - он выпустил когти на руках и медленно, чтобы не поцарапать, провел по лицу Альбуса. По скуле, ниже, еще ниже и, очень осторожно приставив золотистое острие к кадыку, поинтересовался - Страшно?

\- Если хочешь, могу повернуться спиной, - хмыкнул Альбус, оставляя на подбородке и щеках любовника россыпь легких поцелуев-прикосновений и игнорируя щекочущее ощущение на горле. - Она очень даже отмечена твоими когтями. Так что уже не страшно...

Он обнял Геллерта крепче, чувствуя сонную ленивую истому, пополам с насмешливой, теплой нежностью:

\- А с твоей привычкой спустя пять минут делать вид, что ничего не произошло, я вообще валил все на бедную вейлу и даже предположить не мог, что ты тоже...заинтересован. Что неудивительно, с тем как нелестно ты отзывался обо всех ищущих твоего внимания. А среди них были вполне приличные люди, с двумя или тремя даже можно было интересно поговорить...

\- Не бедная вейла, а бедный я! Передо мной до сих пор не мог устоять, ни маг, ни ведьма! А тут появляешься ты и… "Ты не заболел, Геллерт?" "У тебя не жар часом, Геллерт?" – Геллерт фыркнул, убрал когти и оседлал бедра любовника – Отомщу!

\- Это значит, что на ночь ты все-таки остаешься? - с улыбкой уточнил Альбус, протягивая Геллерту, сидящему на нем с видом, как минимум завалившего дракона охотника, запрошенное и позабытое шампанское. – Отомстить сейчас ты можешь разве что, не дав мне выспаться, но это слишком жестоко. Давай ты отложишь свою страшную и ужасную месть на утро, а? Я пораскаиваюсь... минут пять. А потом вспомню, что раньше меня не интересовали ни маги, ни ведьмы, и вообще никто, кроме моих тихих, милых и не царапающихся лабораторных экспериментов, и решу, что мы друг друга стоим.

Он хотел было пошутить, что в конце концов, если бы его несговорчивость, вряд ли Геллерт вообще им заинтересовался при таком богатстве выбора, но...но. Это было и глупо, и жестоко, и неправда. Геллерт интересовался делами своей партии, союзниками, когда хватало времени - наукой и магией. Но не поиском возлюбленных.

\- Ладно. Спи. Я допью шампанское, призову пледы и что-нибудь тихо почитаю у тебя в лаборатории.

\- Читай здесь, - предложил Альбус, дотягиваясь до своей палочки и сначала накладывая на них обоих очищающие заклинания, а потом приманивая с дивана пледы и подушки. - Смысл моего коварного плана был в том, чтобы можно было тебя обнимать во сне. Это приятно. Да и тебе не помешает отдохнуть. А теоретические выкладки финальной стадии я тебе завтра сам покажу, если ты на них нацелился. Там все равно все так записано, что большой вопрос, разберу ли половину я сам!

\- Я буду тебе мешать своим люмосом... хотя... наколдую себе кошачьи глаза и почитаю в темноте, - задумчиво улыбнулся Геллерт, позволяя устроить голову у себя на животе и укрывая их обоих пледом. – Спи. Я остаюсь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * каллы – высшая степень преклонения, уважения, восхищения; даритель склоняет перед Вами колено; «Вы великолепны!»  
** утесник – терпеливая привязанность, любовь в любое время года


	14. Крылатые проблемы

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1909 год_

Даже самый прекрасный медовый месяц имеет обыкновение заканчиваться. Им с Геллертом и так выпало почти четыре недели начинающегося лета со светлыми ночами, трелями соловьев и зацветающими альпийскими лугами, аромат которых проникал в лабораторию даже через закрытые окна. Прогулки, разговоры, книги, совместные опыты в лаборатории – все это осталось прежним, но добавились еще совместные ночи. Солено-травянистый запах от соседней подушки. Убаюкивающая истома после занятий любовью…

А потом пришло время возвращаться в реальность. Круглолицый, простоватый на вид Йоханнес и совы с экстренными выпусками английского «Пророка» и французского «Крика горгульи» появились почти одновременно – Альбус успел только мельком рассмотреть заголовок на первой странице - «Разрыв многовекового сотрудничества Колдовстреца и Друмштранга – что ждет север?», а потом камин полыхнул зеленым.

\- Началось, - утвердительно пробормотал Геллерт, глядя на лицо Йоханнеса, и отставил нетронутой кружку с кофе. – Слишком рано!

Мир лихорадило. Это ощущалось, как надвигающийся грозовой фронт, даже в отдаленной горной лаборатории, одинаково закрытой и для магов и для магглов. Даже официальные газеты, находящиеся под министерским контролем уже не могли полностью замалчивать тот факт, что волшебный мир зависит от настроений и выходок своих соседей. Колдовстрец и Друмштранг взялись выяснять отношения на волне последствий Балканского конфликта – Геллерт с Райнертом мотались на север, уговаривали, увещевали, пытаясь выгадать еще немного времени. Параллельно накалялась обстановка в Мексике, грозясь вылиться в полноценное восстание против жесткой политики МАКУСА по отношению к соседям. Беспорядки в Каталонии докатились и до магического района. Африканские волшебники заявили очередной протест против политики европейских метрополий, шаманы банту и боконго, глядя на изуродованных сограждан, лишившихся возможности обрабатывать землю, и вовсе требовали голову бельгийского императора. Немецкая канцелярия, не иначе, как выжив из ума, взяла курс на сближение с маггловским правительством, вызывая опасения у всего мирового совета…

Неудивительно, что их встречи стали реже и короче – Геллерт в этом бедламе старался успеть везде. В Барселону, в Конго, в Норвегию… Пил горячий шоколад в Мексике и настойку на травах - в Венгрии, посылал сов с польской границы, а на следующей день - откуда-то из африканской сельвы. Он не подгонял и не торопил, но оброненное, однажды, мимоходом: “Надолго мы их не удержим, скоро големы очень пригодятся”, – заставляло мало что не сутками сидеть на полигоне, проводя финальные тесты для первой боевой партии, попутно обучая управляться с ней группу молодых магов под начальством все того же Йоханнеса. Оказавшегося обладателем холодного разума, острого языка, весьма черного юмора и слабости к зеленым очам прекрасной леди Розье. Альбус, впрочем, в отличие от язвы-Гереона над ним не подтрунивал. Сам оказался не намного лучше. По крайней мере, скучал он по Геллерту до безумия, считая часы до редких встреч, когда тому удавалось вырваться из своих дел, то на час, то на полночи.

В последнее воскресенье августа Альбус любовника не ждал. Поэтому даже не сразу понял, что произошло, когда за спиной хлопнула воронка аппарации. Первым среагировал Фоукс, с тревожным криком сорвавшийся с места.

“Бросай все! Живо!” – в противовес почти истеричному ментальному приказу, птица перетаптывалась по плечу согнувшегося пополам, как от боли, Геллерта с очень нежным курлыканием.

\- Радость, что с тобой?! - Альбус бросил заморозку на кипящее варево для покрытия брони, скорее всего, необратимо его испортив, но это сейчас было последним, что его волновало. – Геллерт!

Тот поднял неожиданно тяжелый, расфокусированный взгляд, хрипло выругался по-немецки и, сделав шаг в сторону, с силой впечатал кулак в стену. А потом, глядя все тем же шальным взглядом, как по костяшкам стекает тонкий ручеек крови, хрипло и отчужденно произнес:

\- Мне срочно нужен яд замедленного действия. Такой, чтобы обнаружить его впоследствии не смогли.  
  
Альбус перехватил его за пострадавшую руку – Геллерт безмолвно позволил – погладил, шепча простенькие целительские чары для излечения порезов, обнял за плечи, привлек к себе, погладил по вздрагивающей спине.

\- Пойдем… пойдем, радость.

До гостиной Геллерт шел как сомнамбула, покачиваясь и спотыкаясь. Альбус потянулся было к нему легилименцией и наткнулся на гораздо более плотные, чем обычно, щиты. Сейчас он любовника не чувствовал совсем. Просто знал, что тому плохо.

С трудом дождавшись, пока они доберутся до дивана, продолжая придерживать возлюбленного за плечи, Альбус попросил:

\- Рассказывай. Что случилось?

\- У меня огромные проблемы, - выдал Геллерт, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Судя по тому, как мерцали его магические потоки, он был опасно близок не то к неконтролируемому выбросу силы, не то к обычной истерике. - Нам надо было провести один вопрос через мировой совет в связи с тем что творит немецкая канцелярия, ты же уже слышал про это сумасшествие с мобилизацией... Голосование разделялось примерно поровну и... один политик дал понять, что может помочь с решением проблемы. За ночь с вейлой.

Он стукнул кулаком по колену, зажмурился и минуту помолчал, прежде чем продолжить.

\- Раньше для меня это никогда не было проблемой! Простой, действенный способ! Сейчас же, впервые в жизни, моя вейла этого не хотела. Не хотела настолько, что... впервые для меня секс был чем-то омерзительным. Грязным! Хочется забыть и никогда не вспоминать! – сорвавшийся почти на крик Геллерт глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул через нос и продолжил спокойно, почти буднично. - Через неделю он выполнит все, о чем мы договорились, и я... Я не хочу, чтобы он жил. Да, я обещал еще одну ночь, но я не могу. Не могу!!!

Он схватился за голову руками и принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, как при помешательстве.

"Только не ори на него, - быстро влез Фоукс, тревожно прыгая по спинке дивана. - Или он такой выброс выдаст... Я немного успокоил его крылатую сущность, но там все плохо. Очень".

"А я должен орать? С чего? – Альбус, обернувшись, коротко глянул на феникса поверх очков, продолжая обнимать и укачивать крупно вздрагивающего любовника, бережно прижимая взлохмаченную голову к груди. - Он пришел со своей проблемой ко мне. Он мне доверяет. И ему плохо. Найди домового эльфа, скажи ему сделать горячую ванну с лавандовой пеной, разжечь в спальне камин и принести туда травяной чай с мятой и мелиссой. И сам принеси успокаивающие зелья из той шкатулки в кабинете, ты знаешь".

"Эй! Я-то не эльф!"

"Пожалуйста, Фоукс..."

"Уже лечу. Если что - зови, постараюсь хоть немного успокоить его вейлу".

\- Альхен... – похоже, его молчание во время общения с фамильяром успели истолковать как-то не так - Геллерт смотрел безнадежными огромными глазами, сжавшись в комок, и, похоже, и правда ждал, что на него вот-вот заорут. - Я....

\- Ты, - со вздохом подтвердил Альбус, продолжая одной рукой обнимать любовника за плечи, а вторую просовывая ему под колени и вставая с дивана с ним на руках. - Ты сейчас держишь меня за шею и не дергаешься, пока мы идем в ванную. А еще лучше - дышишь по счету и ни о чем не думаешь. Давай, радость моя, дыши, медленнее, еще медленнее...умница. Я с тобой. И мы обязательно решим все проблемы вместе, я обещаю. Ты не будешь делать того, чего не хочешь... Тихо, маленький, дыши. Дыши.

Геллерт был горячим, как печка, и двигался сейчас рвано и резко, как охотящаяся птица, даже моргал как-то странно, не по-человечески, но под тихий голос Альбуса уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и заставил себя немного расслабиться, вдыхая и выдыхая воздух с чем-то подозрительно напоминающим всхлипы. Хотя магического выброса так и не последовало.

В ванной, отпущенный на пол, он едва не свалился, так что Альбус усадил его на бортик и начал сам раздевать, стараясь не думать о том, что кто-то совсем недавно касался этой светлой кожи... Они не давали друг другу клятв верности, это никогда даже особо не обсуждалось, да и Геллерт не скрывал, что пользуется своими природными способностями для получения желаемого. И все равно было неприятно. Глупо и иррационально. А еще очень хотелось не то, что отравить - медленно спалить в адском пламени идиота, который оказался настолько паршивым любовником, что Геллерта до сих пор трясло. Да, пожалуй, злиться на неизвестного политика было можно. Все равно тот скоро станет покойником, и о нем можно будет забыть. Ему уже не повредит, если оставшиеся дни Альбус его тихо поненавидит.

\- Он тебе никак не навредил? Не бил? Никаких разрывов? Зелий? Идиотских чар? Меток?

Геллерт коротко, отрицательно покачал головой, обхватывая себя руками за плечи и снова вздрагивая - выбившиеся из косы волосы упали вперед, занавешивая лицо. Альбус вздохнул, собрал их в хвост и закрутил в высокий пучок на затылке.

\- Вставай, радость. Тебе нужно опереться на меня и забраться в воду. Тебе станет легче, когда ты в ней полежишь... Давай, мой хороший, осторожно... - Альбус поддержал покорно перешагнувшего бортик любовника, наклонился, чтобы подстраховать его, когда тот будет опускаться в воду, и оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что его обхватят за шею и потянут на себя. Навстречу совершенно золотым глазам, без всяких следов голубого и с узким вертикальным зрачком.

\- Что...

Ему закрыли рот поцелуем, отчаянным и каким-то диким, пальцы с шеи сползли на плечи, царапая до крови, дернули еще ниже...

\- Тише, - Альбус, прикидывающий, стоит ли звать Фоукса, чтобы успокоить крылатую сущность потомка вейл, решил все-таки попробовать договориться самостоятельно. Расслабился, позволяя прижиматься к себе, послал ментальную волну любви и нежности. - Шшшш, все хорошо. Я знаю, что тебе не понравилось. И я никуда не денусь. Я здесь, с тобой. Успокойся. Вот так...

В золоте отразилась растерянность, пришла волна вины и сожаления, потом - горячей благодарности, а потом в нем, наконец, начало проступать голубое, сначала точками, а потом всея ярче и ярче.

\- Что я успел натворить? - прохрипел Геллерт, разжимая пальцы, с такой силой стиснувшие плечи Альбуса, что их почти свело.

\- Напугал свою вейлу так, - вздохнул Альбус, садясь прямо на пол и вытягивая ноги - сил стоять сейчас не было. - Что она бросилась ко мне за защитой. Давай договоримся, ты сейчас спокойно пять минут полежишь в теплой воде с пеной, а я...

\- Не уходи!

\- Зелья и чай?

\- Потом, - Геллерт вцепился ему в руку, его снова начало потряхивать.

\- Понял, сижу, - покорно согласился Альбус. - Тогда ты лежи и слушай. Яд я тебе не дам. Он у меня есть, хоть и с довольно специфичными условиями использования, но травить человека, с которым ты спал - это как-то слишком. Тем более что мало ли кому он успеет похвастаться ночью с вейлой. Так что этот вопрос решаю я. Ты мне просто выдаешь свое досье на него. И это не обсуждается, Геллерт. И еще одно - тебя начинает трясти при одном воспоминании об этой ночи. Я бы не хотел полностью стирать тебе память, обычно это приводит, во-первых, к сводящему с ума ощущению, что ты что-то забыл, а во-вторых, к тому, что человек неосознанно стремится повторить исчезнувшую из его памяти ситуацию.... но я могу заблокировать подробности. Ты будешь в общих чертах помнить, что случилось. И все. Здесь можешь решать, соглашаться или нет... но тебя трясет каждый раз, когда ты об этом думаешь.

\- Не вздумай! – взвился Геллерт, приподнимаясь из воды и пытаясь заглянуть Альбусу в глаза. - Я просчитался, мне и исправлять! А ты держись подальше от этой мерзости! Не хочу тебя втягивать, слышишь?! Хочешь, чтобы феникс тебя покинул? Как убийцу и отравителя?! Нет, Альбус, нет, нет, нет! Исполнитель, которого не жалко, всегда найдется!

Его снова затрясло и, схватив мочалку, он с каким-то остервенением принялся тереть плечи, грудь, словно пытаясь соскрести с себя кожу.

\- Что ты действительно можешь для меня сделать сейчас, - после короткого молчания, произнес он, глядя исподлобья. - Это подарить нам новые воспоминания. Мне и ей... моей вейле. Если, конечно, тебе не противно. Если противно, я пойму и не обижусь. Просто тогда посиди рядом, пожалуйста.

Он крупно вздрогнул и ухватил Альбуса за руку, прижался к ней щекой.

\- Геллерт... - Альбус покачал головой и, отобрав жесткую мочалку, снова прижал к себе любовника, мокрого насквозь, с клочками пены на плечах и с совершенно больными глазами. - Тихо... Ты бы хоть Фоукса сначала спросил, что он сделает с тем, кто тебя довел до такого состояния. Фениксы, защищая своих птенцов, могут и спалить дотла, и глаза выклевать. И, разумеется, сам я, никого травить не собираюсь. Благо, кроме тебя и моего фамильяра о моих талантах легилимента никто не знает. Так что носить мне передачи в Азкабан тебе не придется... И потом, я же говорю, там специфика яда, исполнителю, скорее всего, тоже придется его выпить. Беозар невкусный, поверь мне на слово.

Он гладил Геллерта по голове, по покрасневшим плечам, по вискам, а потом поднял снова на руки и уложил в теплую воду, продолжая гладить спину и поясницу уже под водой.

\- И, разумеется, мне не противно. Но и тебе, и твоей вейле сейчас нужно немного отдохнуть. Вы оба устали и издергались, перенервничали. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, успокоился и полежал спокойно, потом мы пойдем в спальню, ты выпьешь чашку чая и немного отдохнешь, совсем хорошо, если поспишь. Я буду рядом. Я никуда не уйду. Я люблю тебя...вас с твоей вейлой, - он осторожно погладил Геллерта по запястью вцепившейся в него руки. - Будет совсем хорошо, если ты мне все-таки позволишь закрыть от тебя эти воспоминания, прежде, чем... Не нужно сравнивать.

\- Прости, - опустившись в воду по подбородок, прошептал Геллерт. - Если бы я больше доверял нашим зельеварам, ты бы не узнал. Но им я такой компромат не доверю. Тебе - да. К тому же... ты успокаиваешь и ее, и... Даже Райни меня сейчас не удержит, если я сорвусь, а он привычный к моим выходкам и выбросам магии после Друмштранга! А ты сможешь... сможешь удержать меня на краю. Хочешь, я завтра наложу на тебя обливейт? Или заменю воспоминания? Я прекрасно понимаю, что обычному человеку слышать от любовника такое - больно. Мерзко. Неправильно. Альхен... я, правда, не пытаюсь тебя испытывать или использовать втемную!

Кривая, болезненная усмешка.

\- Ты слишком умен, чтобы играть тобой, как всеми остальными. От ума вообще слишком много проблем.

Альбус гневно фыркнул, но, заметив, как сжался от этого звука в воде любовник, тут же успокаивающе погладил его по руке, целуя в затылок.

\- Мне неприятно, - признал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно спокойнее. - Врать не буду. Но ты мне ничего не обещал, и мы оба знали, что есть вещи в наших характерах, с которыми придется мириться. У меня это лаборатория и привычка обо всем забывать во время работы, у тебя... Я мог вообще не понравится твоей вейле!

Геллерт вскинулся, собираясь, похоже, возразить, но Альбус жестом попросил его помолчать.

\- Я достаточно высоко ценю твое доверие, чтобы не хотеть о нем забыть. Да и...я зол на этого твоего политика, который не способен уделить хоть немного внимания тому, кого затащил в постель... Пусть я лучше буду злиться на него, чем срываться на всех вокруг, не помня, что именно меня так взбесило. А теперь хватит говорить о том, что тебя расстраивает. Мне дороги и лаборатория, и дом, не говоря уж о тебе, поэтому сейчас ты продолжаешь дышать как можно медленней и думаешь о хорошем. Скажешь, когда вода для тебя станет прохладной.

Он выловил из ванной ногу Геллерта, обхватив пальцами тонкую щиколотку, прижался к ней губами, обвел языком косточку... Тот взвизгнул и попытался брыкнуться, вызвав у Альбуса тихий смешок.

\- Расслабься, будет не так щекотно. И нет, это из своей памяти я тоже стереть не позволю!

Наверное, целители знали более эффективные методы, чтобы не допустить магического выброса. Альбуса этот вопрос никогда особо не интересовал, себя он контролировал по большей частью холодным расчетом, логикой и отстраненностью от всего, так что сейчас действовал скорее по наитию. Геллерту нужно было ощущение безопасности и принятия - значит обволакивающее тепло воды, ненавязчивая ласка, когда кожу покрывают сетью поцелуев, и непрекращающийся нежный шепот о том, какие они с вейлой умные, сильные, красивые, нужные и любимые. Кажется, даже помогало - постепенно Геллерт расслабился, частое прерывистое дыхание замедлилось, а сам он начал то и дело сонно моргать, роняя голову на грудь.

\- Пойдем в спальню, - Альбус вытащил его из воды, податливого, раскрасневшегося, с трудом держащегося на ногах. Замотал в огромное полотенце, промокая капли воды с кожи. - Я сейчас нас аппарирую, не пугайся... Я рядом.

В спальне потрескивал камин, а на чашки с чаем похоже наложили чары подогрева, потому что они до сих пор исходили паром, заполняя комнату успокаивающим запахом мяты.

\- Пей, - Альбус протянул одну из чашек свернувшемуся в клубок вокруг подушки возлюбленному, но потом, покачав головой, просто поднес край кружки к его губам. - Маленькими глотками, обожжешься... Допьешь, поспишь, и все станет лучше.

\- Сон сейчас не лучшее решение, - криво улыбнулся Геллерт, потихоньку отпивая чай. - Придут кошмары и... во сне она может опять попытаться перехватить контроль.

\- Будем честны, - вздохнул Альбус, массируя загривок возлюбленного. - У твоей вейлы есть все причины быть в бешенстве. Никто не любит насилие над собой. Она напугана, обижена и зла. Но с ней вполне можно договориться, так что по этому поводу можешь не волноваться. Мы с Фоуксом справимся. А вот твои кошмары... Радость, давай я все-таки поработаю с этой частью твоей памяти? Если захочешь - потом сниму блок. И я не буду сам просматривать твои воспоминания, только закрою тебе эмоциональную связь. Просто сейчас тебя даже зельем сна без сновидений поить бесполезно - все равно не отдохнешь, прокручивая всю эту дрянь в голове даже во сне.

Он положил ладони на виски Геллерту и замер, ожидая его решения. Возможно, это было мелочно, но он совершенно не хотел, чтобы в их постели Геллерт вспоминал и сравнивал, пусть и в его пользу... Да и вейла должна будет успокоиться. Интересно, что в этом политике оказалось такого, что она взбесилась?

\- Хорошо, – явно нехотя, согласился Геллерт. - Закрывай эмоции.

Он прикрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, готовясь к тому, чтобы приоткрыть свой разум и память.

\- Я постараюсь быстро, - пообещал Альбус, начиная круговыми движениями поглаживать виски. - Не сосредотачивайся так на воспоминаниях о вчерашней ночи, тебя опять затрясет. Все уже закончилось. Никто тебя не тронет против твоей воли...

Он продолжал мурлыкать что-то успокаивающее, соскальзывая под щиты Геллерта, приподнятые для него. Отправил волну нежности и обещание помочь ярко пульсирующему золотому сгустку, каким он обычно видел вейлу, мимоходом пригасил начинающуюся панику и поманил к себе воспоминания. Нужное ему определить было легко - свежее, яркое, ядовитое, больше всего напоминающее гнойный нарыв... Альбус протянул к нему руку и заколебался. С одной стороны, он обещал не смотреть подробности, с другой - это могло бы помочь точно определить границы для отсечения эмоционального восприятия...

Хотя кого он обманывает - его тянуло болезненным любопытством. Увидеть своими глазами. Убедиться, что...что? Геллерту и впрямь не понравилось? А то по нему на грани выброса не видно! Позлорадствовать? Чушь. Если он что и испытывал, так это желание успокоить и приласкать. Не нужно. Пусть пропадет и забудется, как что-то неважное и ненужное, пусть не имеет власти над мыслями и снами, пусть пропадет из их жизни...

Он перекрыл подпитку воспоминания, оставив его сухим фактом в жизни, пронаблюдал, как оно на глазах бледнеет и съеживается в размерах, не позволяя себе вглядываться внутрь, чтобы не уловить ненужных ему сейчас картинок. Послал еще одну волну сочувствия крылатой сущности, которая перестала метаться по всему разуму обезумевшим снитчем и теперь льнула к ментальной проекции Альбуса в чужом сознании.

\- Спи, - ласково шепнул он ей. - Завтра я весь твой, если захочешь. 

В ответ пришло довольство и что-то, что Альбус определил то ли как заигрывание, то ли как ласковое подтрунивание над ним.

В себя он пришел с широкой улыбкой на губах.

\- Лучше? - уточнил он у немного развернувшегося Гелерта, который успел отпустить подушку и заползти ему под мышку. Тот легко коснулся кончиками пальцев губ Альбуса:

\- Спасибо. Особенно, за то, что успокоил ее. Ты тот, кто чинит птицам крылья, знаешь?

\- Спи, птица, - ласково отозвался Альбус, поворачиваясь так, чтобы на его плече можно было устроиться поудобнее. - Если все-таки приснится кошмар - буди меня. Завтра снова будешь летать, клеваться и вредничать из-за пустяков.

Он привычно набросил на Геллерта одеяло, зная, что посреди ночи тот все равно вывернется, раскроется и будет мерзнуть во сне, пока Альбус, так же, не просыпаясь, не обнимет, щедро делясь своими магическими потоками. У них как-то выходило настолько естественно подстраиваться друг под друга, что даже совместный сон не раздражал, хотя любого другого, кто выпрыгивал бы из кровати на рассвете, оставляя бок мерзнуть, а периодически при этом еще и мурлыкая какую-нибудь песенку, Альбус бы давно уже проклял чем-нибудь малоприятным. Впрочем, никого другого он бы не стал и успокаивать, и таскать на руках, бросив на середине перспективный эксперимент...

  
Вымотанный тихой, сдерживаемой истерикой Геллерт вроде бы успокоился и теперь и впрямь засыпал, крепко сжав пальцы Альбуса, ментальный план ощущался ровно, и вейла больше не рвалась наружу. Можно было, наконец, подумать над планом дальнейших действий. И если вопрос с тем, как убрать сладострастного политика, можно было считать решенным, то вот что делать с вейлой Геллерта... За последнее время он научился воспринимать ее и как отдельный разум, и, в то же время, как часть самого любовника. Следовало понять, что именно так расстроило крылатую сущность, потому что если когда она взбрыкнет в следующий раз, Альбуса не окажется рядом...


	15. Через текучую воду

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1909 год_

  
Сон был приятным. В нем были тихий смех, ладони на его плечах и тень от развернутых для демонстрации крыльев. Таких же золотых, как и накручиваемые на палец кудри.

Потом кто-то усмехнулся ближе, вырывая его из объятий Морфея, и Альбус открыл глаза, все еще чувствуя себя разнеженным и разогретым приснившимся ему жарким летним полднем. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что жар, особенно в паху, не имеет никакого отношения к миру грез.

Геллерт довольно сощурился на него снизу, показательно кончиком языка провел вдоль члена, вызвав глухой придушенный стон, а затем и вовсе тряхнул головой, заставляя выгнуться, хватая ртом воздух, когда все нервные окончания в паховой зоне, и без того растревоженные, накрыло непослушной копной щекочущих, ласкающих волос.

\- Ге-е-еллерт... - это было хорошо, даже не смотря на то, что он не выспался, и глаза жгло так, как будто бы под них песка насыпали. Альбус нежно погладил любовника по щеке, отметив золотистые искры в глазах - похоже, вейла запомнила, что он ей вчера пообещал, и была настроена взять свое.

  
\- Можешь спать дальше, - со смешком предложил Геллерт, делая вид, что не понимает, насколько это невероятное развитие событий. Есть моменты, когда человек с сильной волей может отказать вейле, но есть минуты, когда любой оказывается всецело захваченным во власть ее чар.

Губы любовника вновь сомкнулись вокруг члена. Вбирая. Посасывая. Вызывая стоны, и метания на простынях. И когда Альбус оказался почти у края, Геллерт одним плавным движением скользнул выше и оседлал его бедра. 

Первое слитное движение, распущенные кудри взметнулись вверх, чтобы укрыть их обоих. Шепот горячий, быстрый, снова на незнакомом языке. Альбус потянул возлюбленного на себя, за шею, целуя, и оказался пойман немигающим золотым взглядом с пульсирующим зрачком – это было почти так же больно, как смотреть на солнце. Падать в солнце. Лететь к нему.

\- Лучшее пробуждение в моей жизни, - тихо усмехнулся Альбус, когда немного пришел в себя и смог приподнять голову. Геллерт, лежащий у него на груди, лениво улыбнулся и пошевелился. Но вместо того, чтобы скатиться под бок или потянуться за палочкой, только плотнее вжался лицом в шею любовника. - Спасибо, мои крылатые. Тебе хорошо?

Геллерт в ответ только фыркнул, прихватив его зубами за кожу рядом с бьющимся пульсом.

"А то ты не чувствуешь!" - пришедшее ментальное послание было довольным и расслабленным. Как и общий магический фон в комнате. Снова возросший. Альбус со смешком подумал, что от них во время секса, наверное, спокойно можно заряжать накопители энергии для големов - хватит на целую армию.

\- Если ко мне сейчас по своей отвратительной привычке появляться в самый неподходящий момент завалится потерявший тебя Райнерт, я натравлю на него Фоукса, - пообещал он, ероша влажные от пота светлые кудри. - Потому что тебе лучше сегодня поваляться подольше. И без продумывания всяких коварных планов, слышишь меня? Про дела будем разговаривать за обедом, не раньше. А до этого - что хочешь. Завтрак в постель, душ, тренировка в дуэльном зале...

\- Даже без захода в лабораторию? – дернув его за волосы, осведомился Геллерт. - Вчера я был не в лучшей форме, но мне смутно помнится, что у тебя там что-то весьма активно пузырилось и булькало!

Он вздохнул, потерся подбородком о грудь Альбуса и пытливо заглянул ему в глаза:

\- Душ и тренировка были бы хороши, конечно, но ты не обязан носиться со мной, бросив все свои дела. Я и так свалился тебе на голову вчера без предупреждения. Извини. И спасибо за помощь, один бы я с ней не справился.

\- А я не могу просто хотеть побыть с тобой? - поинтересовался Альбус, лениво оглаживая лопатки Геллерта так, как будто бы ожидал найти под ними зачатки крыльев. - После того, как мы перешли к финальным прогонам, я сижу в лаборатории, как сыч, потому что кое-кто попросил меня особо не высовываться без оборотки, которую я терпеть не могу. Даже поругаться толком не с кем – с Йоханнесом нам еще работать и работать, Райнерт заглядывает раз в неделю в таком состоянии, что на него даже орать жалко, ты весь в политике, Фоукс мне сочувствует... Подождет меня котел, ему под чарами все равно, а я так и так ночами в лаборатории сижу. А тебя если сейчас отпустить - еще месяц не увижу точно, как после Каталонии все понеслось, так и не останавливается. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь успеть до того, как магглы накопят достаточно сил, чтобы самим развязать между собой войну, но все происходит слишком быстро. Нужен перерыв. Так что разминка в зале, душ, завтрак... покажу тебе потом одну теоретическую задачку, придумал, пока финальный вариант брони собирал. И прекрати уже одергивать свою вейлу, я же чувствую, как вы боретесь. Лучше спроси у нее, с чего она вообще так вызверилась?

\- Когда мы только познакомились, ты едва удостоил меня взгляда, сухарь лабораторный! Как тут поверить в столь глубокие изменения? - губы Геллерта подрагивали в намечающейся улыбке. - В нашу честь откладывают эксперимент! Даже не верится. Что касается этой взбесившейся заразы, пока не поймет, кто из нас главный - будет сидеть на цепи! Мало ли кто мне не нравился из тех, на кого ее тянуло! Я научился не воспринимать это всерьез! Особенно, когда нужно для дела! А она только о себе и думает.

\- Размечтался, откладывают... Вы тоже эксперимент, просто более приоритетный. Я изучаю свои нетипичные реакции на одного очень талантливого мага и его выходки, - поддразнил Альбус, перекатывая их обоих на бок, чтобы было удобнее целоваться между словами. - Как лабораторный сухарь и британский джентльмен я должен удивиться своей реакции и всесторонне ее исследовать!

Он погладил набычившегося и сверкающего глазами исподлобья после упоминания вейлы Геллерта по спине и попробовал еще раз - после разговоров с Фоуксом он начал осознавать, что крылатая сущность – это вовсе не набор инстинктивных реакций. Оставаясь неразрывно связанной со своим магом, она обладала отдельным - и довольно упрямым, судя по всему - сознанием и, сцепившись с носителем, могла изрядно испортить ему жизнь. Альбус, как и все обученные легилименты, знал, что даже бездушное разделение сознания на несколько частей может свести с ума, что уж говорить о таком живом и своенравном обитателе ментального поля!

\- Геллерт, я не говорю о том, чтобы ты полностью отдал своей вейле контроль, но если Фоукс считает ее своей родственницей, скорее всего, у нее тоже сильно развита пресловутая птичья интуиция. Просто спроси, чем ей этот тип так не понравился? И я уж молчу о том, что наказывая ее, ты наказываешь и себя. Тебе плохо, когда вы не ладите.

\- Я могу ответить, и не спрашивая. Она всю дорогу орала, что он - не ты. Можно подумать, тут вообще можно сравнивать! Бесполезное животное. Тупое, - Геллерт поморщился. - Как бы я хотел однажды от нее избавиться! Но, увы, это все равно, что вырвать себе сердце. Приходится терпеть и напоминать, кто здесь главный.

\- Без нее ты будешь уже не ты, - заметил Альбус, утыкаясь лицом в мягкие кудри, чтобы было не видно, как он болезненно закусил губу. Не он, значит... Обратил бы на него Геллерт вообще внимание, если бы не его вейла, проникшаяся к алхимику неизъяснимой симпатией? - И не делай такое лицо, я имею в виду совсем не внешность, и не твои...хм...таланты в постели. А образ мыслей и характер, сформировавшийся под влиянием обстоятельств и отношения окружающих из-за добавки нечеловеческй крови. Может мне с ней поговорить? Чтобы она с тобой так не боролась? Она отбирает по магической силе? Каждый последующий должен быть сильнее предыдущего?

Геллерт сердито наморщил нос в ответ, становясь колючее прежнего, и Альбус со вздохом прижал его еще ближе к себе:

\- Вы оба мучаетесь, когда не ладите, - пояснил он. - Я просто хочу помочь. Не сердись. Не хочешь об этом разговаривать со мной - поговори с Фоуксом, он в ваших крылатых заморочках больше понимает. А мы тогда пойдем в зал, я там месяц не появлялся и, чувствую, сейчас об этом горько пожалею.

\- Разумеется, пожалеешь, - согласился Геллерт, отстраняясь и подманивая к себе одежду. - В дуэльной практике день пропустил - это уже много.

Он помолчал, наблюдая за тем, как сами застегиваются пуговицы у него на жилете, а потом, не поднимая глаз, жестко произнес:

\- Послушай, я, правда, благодарен за вчерашнее, но... я был не в себе, говорил много лишнего… забудь про яд. Я сам решу это проблему, не переваливая ее на чужие плечи. Как и положено потомку благородного рода.

\- Пусть благородный потомок вспомнит, что бескорыстную помощь положено принимать молча и с благодарностью. По крайней мере, без проклятий и нытья, - спокойно сообщил Альбус, переплетая косу и оборачивая ее вокруг головы короной, чтобы не мешалась в зале. – Ты сам знаешь, что если член мирового совета умрет не своей смертью, все его решения за последний месяц будут поставлены под сомнение. Рассмотрение вопроса приостановится. Мы не можем себе этого позволить, ты сам говоришь, магглы времени даром не теряют. Так что… Не обсуждается.

\- Думаешь, я не смогу замаскировать проклятие?! - вскинулся было Геллерт, но под выразительным насмешливо-ядовитым взглядом стушевался и заворчал.

\- Я даже имя сам могу узнать, - пожал плечами Альбус. - Хотя если ты его мне скажешь, будет быстрее. И нет, Геллерт, это не только твое дело. Это и общее, и… Ты - самое близкое, что у такого, как я, может быть семьей. Ты, Фоукс, твоя вейла. Причинять вам боль, я не позволю.

Геллерт еще какое-то пытался играть в гляделки, но потом с резким, рваным выдохом отвел взгляд, признавая поражение.

\- Хорошо. Ренато Сильва, глава отдела по взаимодействию с магглами в бразильском министерстве, - почти прошипел он, повернувшись спиной. - И только попробуй прикончить его до того, как он скажет все, что должен, на заседании послезавтра! Я слишком дорого за это заплатил. Пошли уже в зал!

Альбус с трудом сдержал злую, торжествующую улыбку, которую Геллерт с его вейловской чуткостью мог уловить даже спиной и записать на свой счет. На самом деле, это была, скорее, минута торжества над собой. Над тем собой, каким он был довольно долго, потеряв сестру и боясь снова привязываться к людям, чтобы не потерять их в один момент. Над тем собой, который считал, что любить только науку и свои творения безопасно и не причинит боли. Над тем трусом, который не стоил чужого доверия и привязанности. Геллерт менял его к лучшему, порой даже сам не зная об этом...хотя, пожалуй, общепринятая мораль не согласилась бы признать изменением к лучшему переход от холодного равнодушия к желанию отравить конкретного человека... ну и к Мерлину эту мораль. Она уже создала прогнивший мир, который опасно кренится! Чего он стоит, этот мир с его моралью, если ты в нем даже не должен защищать своих близких?! Достаточно вспомнить, чего это стоило его отцу...

  
В зале он, разумеется, взмок за пару минут, с трудом успевая уворачиваться от раззадоренного возлюбленного, по которому никто бы не сказал, что еще вчера вечером он был опасно близок к разрушительной истерике и почти не контролировал собственную магическую силу. От совершенно позорного поражения Альбуса спасали только динамические щиты, которые он, благодаря работе в лабораториях, научился ставить и поддерживать даже в бессознательном состоянии.

\- Сдаюсь, - выдохнул он спустя еще полчаса, чувствуя, как пульсируют исчерпанные почти до дна внутренние потоки, предупреждая, что вскоре они начнут тянуть ресурс из жизненной силы. Настолько вкладывать душу в свои чары он, пожалуй, был не готов. - Нужно что-то делать с тем, сколько сил сжигают трансфигурационные преобразования... Последовать совету наших сотоварищей и брать с собой на дуэль алхимические склянки, чтобы подло бросать в противника?

Геллерт, услышав о своей победе, опасно улыбнулся, сузив глаза, и метнулся к нему из противоположного конца зала. Пару секунд демонстративно подержал палочку приставленной к горлу Альбуса, а потом улыбнулся, тряхнул головой и в одно мгновение из опасного противника превратился в теплого и солнечного себя.

\- Склянки - это не изящно, Альхен. И пока ты будешь их доставать и бросать, лично я успею исполосовать тебя режущими. Вот для большой группы магглов это может сработать, если мы будем искать аналоги для их газов…

\- Нет, - отрезал Альбус, готовясь к спору, которого не последовало.

\- Нет, так нет, - согласился Геллерт, убирая палочку в рукав. – Не будем уподобляться. Оно и правда грязно, мерзко и нерационально.

А потом обнял Альбуса за шею и поцеловал.

\- В душ? - провокационно предложил он, накрывая пальцами пах любовника и хитро ухмыляясь. – Или еще поговорим о тактиках ведения боя?

\- Если использовать зелье морозного дыхания, которым наши целители замораживают горло тем балбесам, которые отращивают себе то змеиный язык, то пытаются выпить что-то не то, добавить в него немного аконита и семена морозника... – Альбус, чувствуя внезапное желание поддразнить, пожал плечами, стараясь сохранить небрежный тон и дышать размеренней. - Мне использовать левитацию на пузырьке дело секунды, если правильно выбрать момент во время драки и разбить его рядом с противником, тот кто не владеет невербальными выпадет сразу, и даже тебе придется сложно, потому что нормально дышать во время твоих прыжков и стоек с промороженным насквозь горлом, через которое с трудом проходит воздух...Хотя нет, Райнерт с Фоуксом меня потом убьют, если я тебя простужу, да и поить тебя потом бодроперцовым - задачка не для слабых духом... О, вот на Мортенсоне и попробую! Его дивное северное здоровье не всякая авада возьмет!

Геллерт скривился, показывая, где он сейчас видел разговоры о друге и соратнике, демонстративно надул губы, накручивая на палец выбившуюся прядь. Альбус рассмеялся и вернул поцелуй, прижимая его к себе, улыбнулся, почувствовав, как к ментальному фону Геллерта добавилось теплое касание от вейлы, которая каким-то неведомым нюхом чуяла моменты, когда они готовы были от скучных мужских драк и экспериментов перейти к чему-то более веселому, вроде танцев или постели. Прикрыл глаза, представляя свою ванну, белую, полную теплой воды и пены, стоящую на лично им трансфигурированных золотых львиных лапах...

Вот не стоило представлять все так отчетливо - их обоих аппарировало в уже подготовленную домовым эльфом теплую воду с лавандовой пеной, которая должна была помочь расслабить мышцы после тренировки... вот только плюхнулись они в нее, как были - в одежде.

\- Какая интересная... английская традиция, - фыркнул Геллерт, недовольно разглядывая рукав своей вымокшей до прозрачности рубашки. И потянул ее через голову. – Не хочешь помочь? Мне как-то привычней нагишом!

Встрепанный и ворчащий, он так резко контрастировал с собой вчерашним, сжимающимся в этой же ванне в дрожащий комок с несчастными глазами, что Альбус, не выдержал. Прежде чем освободить возлюбленного от промокшей одежды, он крепко прижал его к себе и мысленно вознес благодарность всем известным ему высшим силам, за то, что его радость пришла в себя. Видеть Геллерта потерянным и напуганным было почти физически больно.

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, - весело заметил он, берясь таки за мелкие серебряные пуговицы в виде свернувшихся клубком драконов - явно на заказ отлитых, да еще и зачарованных поштучно, судя по покалыванию пальцев. - Не могу же я, как хозяин дома, общаться с гостем неглиже! Это неприлично! Ты голодный? Попросить принести завтрак сюда? Твой эльф все пытается приучить меня к здоровому образу жизни в его северном понимании, так что, скорее всего, это снова будет гравилакс, грубый хлеб и фрукты. Чем вам всем на континенте не угодила овсянка?!

Геллерт вместо ответа бросил чары, стянувшие с Альбуса его мокрую одежду и, заухмылявшись, накрыл рукой пах.

\- Кажется, ты думаешь совсем не о завтраке. А я так и вовсе хочу свой приз за победу в дуэли с достойным противником! К тому же, - его глаза на мгновение жестко сузились. - Она не любит воду. И тут с тобой буду только я.

\- Боюсь, если вы начнете меня делить, я этого не переживу, - криво усмехнулся Альбус, стаскивая с Геллерта неприлично узкие модные брюки, пока тот с ворчанием держался за его плечи, чтобы не упасть, поднимая ноги. - Да и все вокруг в радиусе сотни лиг тоже.

Он осторожно утянул раздетого Геллерта за собой в теплую воду и пену, так, чтобы они сидели нос к носу, переплетя согнутые в коленях ноги.

\- Ты для меня - это всегда ты, - тихо заметил Альбус. - Я вас разделяю, если ты еще не заметил. В мою лабораторию поучаствовать в экспериментах приходишь ты, и расчеты обычно делаешь тоже ты, и в дуэльном зале по полу меня валяешь тоже только ты. Покажи мне, как это, когда любовью со мной тоже занимаешься только ты?

\- Я жестче... и от меня не дождешься даров, - буркнул Геллерт, и в ответ на не очень понимающий взгляд пояснил. – Ты же замечал, что после секса у тебя частенько приступы вдохновения и лабораторные запои, во время которых все ладится? Это ее благодарность. Каждому она дает что-то свое, поэтому в постели выгоднее как раз меня отправлять на задворки сознания. От меня сейчас ты получишь разве что разрядку да парочку новых синяков и царапин. Уверен, что ты этого хочешь?

\- На задворки сознания? - Альбус сам понял, что его голос прозвучал слишком зло и холодно, и попытался смягчить его ласковым прикосновением к щеке любовника. - Радость, ты же не... Я чувствую вас обоих после. И тебя и ее...

Ладони крепко обхватили Геллерта за талию под водой, оглаживая выступающие тазовые косточки, пробежались по тонкой коже внизу живота.

\- Чего я хочу - это дарить тебе удовольствие. Ласкать - тебя. Знать, что это ты стонешь в моих руках. Ты - просыпаешься рядом. А не...даров!

Альбус тряхнул головой, недобро щуря глаза. Он был почти полностью уверен, что в их ночи с ним был Геллерт, но почему-то слова о дарах вейл, которые мог в глазах любовника перевесить их странное взаимопонимание, задели.

\- Хочешь жестче – давай, - предложил он, заставляя себя расслабить мышцы и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. - Сегодня. Всегда. Но не вздумай думать, что я рядом с тобой ради каких-то ... - он оборвал себя с гневным фырканьем. - Дай я тебя поцелую, пока не наговорил всякого, о чем потом пожалею, да еще и воду вскипячу нечаянно, не сдержавшись...

\- Тише, - Геллерт улыбнулся и, наклонившись, прижал палец к его губам. – Ты, похоже, не до конца понимаешь, насколько ты уникален, Альхен.

Палец скользнул по подбородку вниз и прошелся по шее и груди, замерев ненадолго напротив сердца, чтобы вновь двинуться ниже. Альбус прикусил губу и накрыл своей ладонью руку любовника, добравшуюся уже под водой до впадины пупка и шутливо ее оглаживающую.

\- Тебе-то хоть со мной хорошо? - вопрос был глупее некуда, но не задать он его не мог. - От меня никаких даров точно ждать не приходится, кроме взрывов в лаборатории и привычки забывать обо всем подряд.

Геллерт преувеличенно мученически закатил глаза, а потом, глядя прямо в лицо Альбусу, коротко кивнул, высвобождая свою руку и продолжая движение вниз. Коснулся пальцем входа, чуть нажал, лаская…

Альбус откинулся головой на бортик ванны, сцепил ладони в замок, заставляя себя дышать тихо и размеренно, чтобы не сжать мышцы, в немом сопротивлении не привыкшего к такому отношению тела. 

У него был опыт в позиции нижнего. Давний, чуть ли не школьный. И он тогда твердо решил, что это не его. Даже с возможностью ментального контроля любовника, чтобы тот все делал так, как хотелось самому Альбусу, а не пыхтел в шею - брррр - неловко сжимая ягодицы до синяков. Геллерт определенно не станет делать подростковых ошибок... и все же... все же... с другой стороны, он, как ученый, должен знать, что единичный случай никак не может отображать статистическую выкладку по проблеме. В конце концов, он сам только что соглашался принять от любовника что угодно! 

Альбус хмыкнул и потянулся вперед - поцеловать Геллерта самому, чтобы отвлечься от не самых приятных ощущений. Без вейлы тот на вкус был как морская вода с железом.

  
Довольно быстро все опасения и прошлые воспоминания показались смешными и нелепыми - ради Мерлина, это же Геллерт! Который мог сколько угодно изображать капризного, эгоистичного аристократа, но оставался тем единственным существом, кроме Фоукса, которого интересовало, ел ли Альбус, спал ли по ночам и не болит ли у него голова после нескольких суток над котлами. И разумеется, такие мелочи, как то, что его любовнику не нравится обслюнявленная шея, Геллерт тоже давно выяснил...слишком хорошо выяснил...как и то, что же тому все-таки нравится!

\- По-моему, - пробормотал Альбус сквозь стоны, двигаясь навстречу неторопливым, ритмичным движениям Геллерта, - ты бессовестно прикрывал вейлой свою лень...ох...и отсутствием даров тоже! Ты один сплошной дар...

Геллерт в ответ фыркнул и закинул ногу излишне разговорчивого любовника себе на плечо, раскрывая сильнее и одновременно ускоряясь, коротко мазнул губами по изгибу ступни. Опустил ладонь на пах, прижал, едва заметно поглаживая головку члена большим пальцем.

Это все было хорошо, сладко, приятно...но совершенно недостаточно. Альбус тихо выругался и уцепился за его плечи, жадно целуя, пытаясь не задохнуться от жара и нетерпения. А потом и вовсе, забыв про сдержанность, от души укусил медлящего Геллерта за шею. Тот гневно сверкнул глазами, но ускорился – вода заплескалась, разливаясь по полу, спину неудобно вдавливало в жесткий бортик, было холодно и жарко одновременно…

Шевелиться было лень. Придерживающий его над водой Геллерт провел пальцем по щеке и отвел от лица мокрую прядь.

\- Твой страх уступить кому-нибудь контроль хоть ненадолго прошел?

\- Не было у меня никакого страха, - лениво возмутился Альбус, с трудом ворочая языком. - Исключительно нехватка статистических данных для обработки информации.

Он с зевком ткнулся лбом куда-то Геллерту в плечо, чувствуя, как не очень приятно холодит кожу вода в ванне. Пена давно либо растворилась, либо жалкими хлопьями осела на пол.

\- Давай выбираться. А то я тут усну или упаду в голодный обморок. Готов съесть нунду и потом дышать на всех ядом... - Альбус прервал свою болтовню ни о чем и неожиданно поймал любовника за подбородок, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. Загнанное выражение из глаз исчезло окончательно. Геллерт выглядел спокойным, расслабленным и очень довольным собой, и, стоило признать, у него на это были все основания. Интересно все-таки, как они с вейлой со своими настолько разными предпочтениями уживаются...

\- Если захочешь повторить, я буду не против, - решил Альбус. - А твою вейлу мы как-нибудь уговорим.

\- Мою вейлу в идеале нужно как-то заткнуть, - буркнул Геллерт, выпуская Альбуса из объятий. - Она становится обузой.

Недовольно тряхнув головой, в ответ на испытующий взгляд Альбуса, он вылез из ванны и, махнув рукой, завернулся в подлетевшее полотенце.

\- А еще из-за ее вчерашней выходки у меня множество дел, некоторые из которых весьма срочные. Так что не уверен, что мы поедим вместе. Чашка кофе, и меня начнут рвать на кусочки.

\- Я сейчас напущу на тебя Фоукса с лекцией о важности режима, - пригрозил Альбус, отжимая промокшую насквозь косу. Кажется, проще было ее распустить и просушить в распущенном виде. - Пока не поешь хотя бы немного, я тебя никуда не отпущу, ты вчера чуть магическое истощение не получил! Сам же знаешь, что восстанавливающийся резерв тащит и из жизненной силы тоже! Там вроде было какое-то холодное мясо...

Он призвал халат, не глядя сунул руки в рукава, тряхнул раздраженно головой, вытрясая попавшую в ухо воду, и со вздохом обхватил любовника сзади за пояс.

\- Снова пропадешь на месяц? - уточнил он, чувствуя смутное внутреннее недовольство от этого факта. - Тогда хоть сагитируй за нашу политическую программу кого-нибудь из приличных зельеваров или трансфигураторов, чтобы мне было с кем поговорить. Я скоро озверею тут сидеть и вести философские беседы с собственным фамильяром!

\- Надо исправлять и менять планы, - тихо отозвался Геллерт, виновато опуская голову. – Я просчитался. Магглы начали слишком рано и слишком резво. Если мы упустим момент и позволим им накопить критическую массу оружия… Приходится все менять на ходу, а наше старичье, как всегда, готово только грызться между собой.

\- Когда все идет строго по плану, впору пугаться и ждать подвоха, - отозвался Альбус, с неохотой разжимая руки. Геллерт, впрочем, и не подумал отодвигаться, наоборот, откинулся назад, прижался к груди. - Я закончу свою часть в течение полутора-двух месяцев. Йоханнес тоже своих гоняет нещадно, и даже есть результаты. Сам знаешь, у меня на обучение терпения бы точно не хватило. Но вместе мы успеем. И да, пока не забыл. Через неделю мне нужно будет появиться на симпозиуме, который организует МАКУСА. Это два-три дня. Иначе Фламмели явятся меня спасать от лабораторного отшельничества лично... Геллерт, еще раз так сделаешь, и выпить кофе ты уже не успеешь! Марш в столовую!

\- Может, я и не хочу пить кофе и есть тосты, которые ты в меня каждый раз насильно впихиваешь, - с недовольным ворчанием Геллерт отстранился и направился в сторону столовой. - Еще и бросаешь ради какого-то жалкого симпозиума!

Альбус мог много чего сказать в ответ. Например, что когда Геллерт все-таки оставался без кофе, всем соседним государствам следовало опасаться объявления войны, а то и нападения без предупреждения. Что на что только не идут некоторые вейлы, чтобы избежать правильного - относительно - питания и возможности выспаться в нормальной постели, даже в политику с головой зарываются на целый месяц, хотя от большей части соратников их там тошнит и иногда в прямом смысле слова. Что два-три дня, которые его не будет, не идут ни в какое сравнение с привычкой самого Геллерта пропадать где-то неделями и возвращаться то простывшим, то просто похудевшим и шипящим на весь белый свет...

Вместо этого он с рук кормил любовника тостами, иногда подсовывая тонкие ломтики холодного мяса, свернутых в рулеты с салатными листьями, и смотрел на него, надеясь насмотреться перед грядущей разлукой.

В конце концов, они оба могли озвучить друг другу множество претензий по поводу приспособленности обоих к длительным отношениям и нормальной жизни... но зачем? Им вместе было как минимум лучше, чем порознь.


	16. Ветер с гор

_Бразилия, Рио-де-Жанейро – Миннесота - Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1909 год_

\- Ты же знаешь, что тебе положено меня не одобрять? - осведомился Альбус у стоически уцепившегося за его плечо фамильяра, наблюдающего вместе с ним с возвышения за происходящим во дворце магического совета в Рио. Хотя для всех они находились примерно на шесть тысяч миль севернее.

До Минессоты, где проходила конференция, Альбус добрался официальным порталом от французского министерства и даже выступил перед зельеварами и алхимиками со своими наработками по противоядиям. А вот секцию трансфигурации сегодня пришлось пропустить. Между наукой и безопасностью Геллерта… да тут и выбирать-то было не из чего!

"Он расстроил наших птенчиков! – фыркнул тем временем гневно феникс и крепче сжал когти. - Так что я не одобряю его! Где уже там твоя марионетка?"

\- Проходит охрану на входе - вон, фиолетовое платье мелькает, - Альбус рассеянно отслеживал перемещения молодой ведьмы, с которой они расстались буквально полчаса назад. Вольно же было ее влиятельному любовнику мало того, что изменять с вейлоподобным европейцем, так потом еще и прилюдно отпускать сравнительные комментарии не в пользу разгневанной женщины... Зато никто не удивится тому, что сегодня произойдет.

"Она точно ничего не перепутает? Инструкции ты ей больно сложные выдал. Для человека".

\- Империо - отличное заклинание. Никаких следов, никаких зацепок и человек делает только то, что нужно. Без отсебятины. Если бы мог - накладывал бы на лаборантов, сколько бы мы на битом стекле и испорченных ингредиентах сэкономили...

"Вы с твоим недолетком друг друга стоите! - Фоукс закурлыкал-засмеялся, прихватил Альбуса клювом за мочку уха. - Делаете все на одной логике, как эффективно, как выгодно... а потом натыкаетесь друг на друга. Ну и хорошо. Правильно".

Альбус только вздохнул. Правильным он то, что сейчас делал, назвать не мог при всем желании. Просто по-другому было никак. Он бы себе никогда не простил, если бы Геллерту пришлось снова платить собой за всех. Конечно, мучала совесть перед исполнительницей, и даже утешать себя тем, что ей, не такой уж слабой ведьме, без изменяющего направо и налево, а потом еще и хвастающимся этим любовника будет лучше, выходило слабо. Но он выбрал, кого должен защищать. И за девушкой проследит еще с полгода – если что, подправит память и поможет с научными изысканиями, знакомые целители о ней отзывались, как о весьма толковой ведьме…

\- Все, заходит. Десять минут на проход залов, пять - на бокалы, еще пять - на скандал, а потом она плеснет этому идиоту в лицо отравленным шампанским и залпом выпьет свое, мысленно пожелав ему сдохнуть. Причем абсолютно искренне. Ждем.

"Оно же не сразу подействует?"

\- Нет, конечно. Через кожу впитается, пока дойдет до крупных мышц, пока постепенно парализует. У него времени до сегодняшнего утра, у нее, чтобы принять беозар, поменьше, но тоже хватит.

"И что, мы будем всю ночь следить, пока у него сердце не остановится? Политик, не вынесший скандала с брошенной любовницей… ха!"

\- Нет, я собирался дождаться скандала во дворце и отправиться ужинать. Утром прочитаем некролог в газетах и вернемся в Швейцарию. Как ты думаешь, если мы привезем Геллерту местный кактус ломтиками, вымоченный в уксусе, он будет его есть?

"Попробовать стоит! И я хочу тех сушеных муравьев, которых мы видели на рынке!"

Бразильская кухня им с Фоуксом в итоге даже понравилась, в отличие от всего остального. За последний ломтик ананаса вспыхнуло шутливое сражение, в котором победил феникс, прижав предмет спора когтистой лапой. После чего гордо склевал свою добычу. Альбус только вздохнул, прикидывая, не заказать ли себе еще один десерт - местный пропитанный молоком бисквит выглядел интересно, когда перед ним на столик опустилась недовольно ухнувшая сова. Прочитав принесенное ей письмо, Альбус выругался ровно с теми же интонациями.

Пришлось возвращаться в Миннесоту – в записке от старого друга Николаса и Пернеллы было слишком много лести и славословий, чтобы просто проигнорировать желание пообщаться с молодым коллегой. Фоукс ехидно курлыкнул что-то про "непреходящую земную славу" и отбыл домой, отсыпаться. Альбусу повезло меньше – встретившись со старым алхимиком, он покорно вытерпел прогулку к местным водопадам и с некоторым трудом отшутился по поводу своего исчезновения. Под страшным секретов поведал, что пытается повторить успех учителя с философским камнем, а это требует сосредоточения и одиночества. Подискутировал на предмет своей последней статьи в Вестнике, отбился сначала от приглашения на обед с настойчивым пожеланием познакомить с внучкой, а потом от еще более настойчивого предложения совместно поработать над крупным правительственным заказом, после чего, наконец, сбежал.

Спать хотелось так, что в спальню из гостиной он прошел, почти не открывая глаз, с мыслью, что сейчас рухнет в подушки на сутки. Травить политиков оказалось делом хлопотным и скучным. И простым. Даже особого удовлетворения почувствовать не удалось. Только брезгливость и недоумение - _это_ тянуло свои ручонки к его крылатой радости? Наглость какая. Хотя у члена мирового совета Сильвы, скорее всего, даже не хватило ума разглядеть что-то кроме прельстившей его внешности. Нужно было ему вовремя вспомнить, что в природе самая яркая окраска обычно говорит о яде...

\- Ты опоздал! - услышал он возмущенный голос своего и броского, и ядовитого на язык возлюбленного, едва переступив порог спальни. - Фоукс уже давно тут!

Альбус приоткрыл глаза, собираясь сгрести Геллерта, который вообще-то сейчас должен был находиться где-то в Китае, в охапку и упасть в постель уже так, но вместо этого заморгал, чувствуя, что очень даже просыпается.

Едва прикрытый полупрозрачным алым шелком Геллерт, изогнувшись, возлежал на кровати и с капризным видом накручивал на палец кудрявую прядь.

\- Мы тебе привезли съедобную опунцию, - брякнул Альбус от неожиданности, борясь с желанием протереть глаза. - Но для всех остальных это стейки из бизонов. И, судя по твоему лицу, газеты ты уже видел...

\- Видел, - согласился Геллерт, поводя плечом так, чтобы шелк соскользнул, открывая очень светлую кожу. Золотистый взгляд из-под ресниц. - И желаю немедленно вознаградить верного рыцаря за подвиг в мою честь. Если, конечно, у него нет планов закопаться в работу или уснуть.

Он вытянул вперед руку, недвусмысленным жестом подманивая к себе Альбуса.

\- Иди ко мне... - короткая пауза, выдох. - Mein Lieber.

\- Ты думаешь, хоть кто-то смог бы уснуть после такого? Я же не голем! - Альбус подошел к кровати, заставляя себя контролировать дыхание, опустился рядом, огладил оголенное плечо, скользнул пальцами на подставленную белую шею...и крепко обнял Геллерта, прижимая его к груди. - Я боялся, что ты взбесишься, что я не стал с тобой заранее советоваться. И что вообще в это полез... но я не мог оставить все так, как было. Да и покойный произвел на меня впечатление редкого идиота. Прилюдно оскорблять женщину, которой изменил, сравнением с кем-то еще... Никакого воспитания.

Он чувствовал ментальный фон и Геллерта и его вейлы, оба и не думали злиться, и были искренне довольны произошедшим. Да и неожиданное обращение... уж настолько-то он немецкий знал!

\- О, я бы взбесился, если бы ты с твоим умом попался! - усмехнулся Геллерт, не давая напридумывать совсем уж несбыточного. И с помощью магии начал расстегивать на Альбусе жилет.

\- Но раз уж этого не произошло... - он дернул вниз, не давая вывернуться из полуснятой рубашки, туго прижавшей руки к бокам. – Значит, я могу повязать тебе шарф своих цветов… и спросить за свою скуку во время твоего отсутствия!

\- А ты скучал? - усмехнулся Альбус, позволяя опрокинуть себя на подушки и забраться сверху. - Я-то надеялся, что ты будешь так занят встречами с новыми союзниками, что моего отсутствия и не заметишь...

Он попытался высвободить прижатые руки из рукавов, не преуспел и со смехом откинул голову, снова подставляя шею. Кажется, его взяли в плен. И он был совсем не против.

\- Да, конечно, - строптиво фыркнул возлюбленный, выпуская когти. - Не замечу исчезновения своего лучшего собеседника и алхимика, кроме того, единственного, с кем я не мерзну ночами? Не отдам шарф!

\- Я исправлюсь, - заверил Альбус, даже не пытаясь изобразить раскаяние. – В следующий раз оставлю вместо себя грелку. Все, чтобы моя радость была счастлива. Может тогда она распустит свои косы и станцует для меня?

\- О! – глаза Геллерта в ответ на явную подначку неожиданно загорелись, а когти исчезли. – Есть один танец, но это требует приготовлений… через пару дней я украду тебя у твоих реторт ненадолго! А пока могу предложить тебе вальс... нет, скучно. А вот то, что я видел в Аргентине… Ставлю свою косу, что скоро их танго* захватит сначала пуританские Штаты, а после и до нашей старушки-Европы доберется! Тебе не сразу понравится, мой скромный рыцарь, но ты распробуешь!

Геллерт как-то очень плотоядно улыбнулся и поднес вытащенную из-под подушки палочку к виску, доставая спираль воспоминаний. Благо, Альбусу для просмотра уже давно достаточно было лодочки из ладони.

\- Подумать только, - жалобно пробормотал он, выныривая в реальность спустя несколько минут, - всего-то полвека назад вальс считался неприличным танцем! Геллерт, я же тебе все ноги отдавлю, пытаясь повторить все эти заплетающиеся шаги, не боишься? Хотя если использовать одновременно левитацию и танцевать в воздухе...

Он поймал взгляд почти фанатично блестящих глаз и, смиряясь, уточнил:

\- Ты точно хочешь это повторить?

Геллерт танцевать действительно любил. Не как уступку своей вейле, которая, как и все ее сестры, обожала хорошую музыку и движение, но и сам по себе. Так что простым бальным танцам он любовника, сдержав свое давнее обещание, научил еще в начале лета и иногда с удовольствием кружился с ним или сходился и расходился вечером в гостиной под заколдованную скрипку. На балах шокировать общество Альбус отказывался категорически, требуя не покушаться на его репутацию отшельника от науки. Геллерт с этим вроде бы даже смирился, правда, в отместку заставил разучить с ним венгерский чардаш, с ехиднейшей ухмылкой трансфигуриров низ алой мантии в раздувающуюся колоколом красную юбку. Первую медленную часть Альбус даже проскакал, но вот вторая, быстрая, на четыре такта, заставляла его хромать на обе ноги и спотыкаться, пока потомок вейл не начинал хохотать до слез, махая рукой и приговаривая: "Безнадежен! Вы, англичане, в этом плане все безнадежны!"

\- У меня были несколько другие планы, но раз ты сам попросил... - Геллерт с улыбкой накрутил на палец локон. – Решай.

\- Думаю, прямо сейчас мы реализуем все-таки твои изначальные планы, - хрипло заметил Альбус, языком проводя по пересохшим губам - этот лукавый взгляд из-за золотистых прядей действовал на него всегда одинаково. Очень возбуждающе. А уж вот так, когда Геллерт фактически сидел у него на бедрах... - А твой танец я тогда согласен разучивать по утрам в зале вместо спарринга или вместе с ним. Буду опять спотыкаться, как на чардаше, но в этот раз хоть без юбки!

Геллерт расхохотался, откинув голову назад, пробормотал снова свое «безнадежен!», махнул рукой... И, глядя на него, подсвеченного пламенем из камина, Альбус отчетливо осознал две вещи. Он дома, где его ждали. И это делает его безмерно счастливым.

Когда он думал, что после нескольких месяцев в постели с вейлой его уже ничем не удивить, то очень ошибался. Вейла и удивила.

Обычно Геллерт на дух не переносил попыток ограничить его свободу, даже во время секса. Ему порой нравилась некоторая грубость, щипки, как-то он даже потратил пару вечеров, уча Альбуса говорить в постели непристойности. Но все это в нем обычно проявлялось только после того, как он в очередной раз получал подтверждение, что он может вести себя, как захочет, от него ничего не требуют и достаточно будет даже не слова - взгляда или мысли, чтобы любовник тут же прекратил то, что пришлось не по вкусу.

Поэтому Альбус очень удивился, когда оказался на распростертом под ним возлюбленном, который ластился покорной восточной одалиской, даже и не думая ерошить перья...

"Все хорошо? - уточнил он на всякий случай у вейлы, которая мерцала привычным довольным золотистым сиянием в ментальном фоне Геллерта. - Вы..."

\- Да уверены мы, уверены, - со смешком промурлыкал Геллерт, выгибаясь еще сильнее, почти вставая на лопатки. - Ну же... неужели тебе не хочется ничего... порочного?

Вейла прислала волну нежности и еще чего-то сложного, что удалось прочитать как желание почувствовать себя под крылом сильного, который доказал свое право на нее.

\- Хорошо... - пробормотал Альбус, жмурясь изо всех сил, чтобы не видеть эту отпечатавшуюся даже на внутренней стороне век подставленную шею, искусанные влажные губы... Покорность Геллерта заводила. Возбуждала. И действительно будила ту его сторону, от которой он когда-то старательно отгораживался, понимая, что иначе рано или поздно повторит путь своего отца. Рассудок, логика... даже в чувствах, даже в мести, даже в гневе... Все сейчас летело к Мерлину под взглядом смеющихся голубых глаз. - Скажешь, если будет плохо.

Вжать в простыни, оставляя красные метки-следы укусов на белой коже, целовать и грубо ласкать, пока любовник не начнет стонать в голос... и выйти из него, вызвав разочарованно-протестующий вскрик. Заставить перевернуться, подняться на колени, ухватиться руками за изголовье... призвать валяющийся рядом ремень и крепко скрутить запястья, привязывая их к спинке кровати. Погладить по спине, вдоль позвоночника, кончиками пальцев прижать трогательные ямочки под поясницей...

Геллерт протестующе застонал, прогибаясь, поднимая выше ягодицы... и получил несильный шлепок.

\- Сейчас ты - мой, - напомнил Альбус, разводя белые полукружья в стороны, оттягивая кожу, но даже не думая проникнуть внутрь хотя бы пальцами. - Как ты хотел. И слушаешь ты тоже меня. Расслабься... Так будет проще.

Он трансфигурировал шелковую белую ленту из подвернувшейся под руку маленькой подушки, завязал Геллерту глаза и начал выцеловывать лопатки и поясницу. Ласкать, прикасаясь с разных сторон, меняя ритм и силу прикосновения...

Наконец, Геллерт и впрямь расслабился, почти повис на удерживающем его ремне, и когда Альбус взял его такого - мягкого, слегка вымотанного ласками, только протяжно застонал-замурлыкал, вместо того, чтобы двинуться навстречу, навязывая свой ритм. Медленно, неспешно, придерживая ладонью под живот. Как покачивание на волнах. Поцелуи в загривок. Шепот в ухо. Волны неотвратимо набегают на песок каждый прилив... стирают все, что успело накопиться на нем за время отлива. Надписи, раковины, мелких морских обитателей. Побережье принадлежит волнам, и они принадлежат ему, только у самого берега поднимаясь в полную величину.

В какой-то момент любовник часто задышал, откидывая назад голову, крупно вздрагивая, и Альбус повел ладонь от живота ниже, прижал член, обвел пальцем головку, двинул несколько раз рукой, все в том же тягучем, как желе, ритме. И почувствовал, как Геллерт со стоном сжимается, выплескиваясь ему в ладонь и одновременно утаскивая за собой.

  
  
Избавившись от повязки и ремня, Геллерт тут же откинулся на лежащего Альбуса, ввинчиваясь в его объятия, а потом уверенно заявил:

\- Надо чаще заставлять тебя проявлять фантазию, лентяй! Привык, что все делаю я? Нет уж… раз тебе понравилась наша благодарность, будешь чаще все делать сам, - пальцы Геллерта, легко прошлись по бровям, по переносице, огладили скулы любовника. – А теперь спи... ты вымотался. Спи. Я буду рядом... мы будем.

\- А я-то думал, супружеский секс в спальне - это скучно, - поддразнил его Альбус из последних сил, с довольным вздохом вытягиваясь на простынях, прижав к себе податливое тело. Поцеловал в макушку, вдыхая запах перьев и морской соли, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его самого все еще качает и кружится голова, как после долгого лежания на волнах. Ментально погладил вейлу, так и сияющую ровным золотистым светом. Похоже, они с носителем сумели все-таки договориться о чем-то, потому что Геллерт больше не бесновался, пытаясь приструнить внутреннюю сущность, а та не рвалась наружу, грозясь устроить магический выброс, способный снести небольшой город. Нужно будет спросить у Фоукса, разговаривал ли с ним Геллерт на эту тему...

\- Вы мои птицы до луны и обратно... Если утром соберешься сбежать из теплой постели в холодный зал - разбуди меня сначала.

Геллерт ответил тихим сонным смешком.

\- Если я проснусь раньше, я придумаю, как тебя разбудить, мой герой.

  
  
К удивлению Альбуса, исчезнувший из спальни на рассвете Геллерт в следующий раз объявился меньше, чем через неделю. Его личный орел влетел в лабораторию, сжимая в лапе потрескивающий громовещатель, бросил его на стол и с гневным клекотом вылетел прочь.

Радостный голос возлюбленного эхом отразился от сводов:

“Прости за крайние меры, Альхен, но по-другому тебя не вытащишь! Бросай все и аппарируй в мой особняк. В приличном виде. У тебя полчаса и ты обещал!”

Подозревая, что он в очередной раз забыл о встрече соратников, на которой хотели услышать, как продвигается финальная стадия ввода големов в эксплуатацию, Альбус со вздохом приподнялся, ощущая, как предательски щелкнуло где-то в позвоночнике от многочасового сидения над расчетами, и перенесся в спальню, выполнять требование о приличном виде. Геллерт оказался единственным человеком, кому удалось приучить его к мысли, что являться в прожженной мантии можно, только если лаборатория сгорела и срочно нужна новая. Во всех остальных случаях, он сам переоденет Альбуса, и тому может очень не понравиться, что любовник с присущим ему юмором выберет из своего обширного гардероба. Прецеденты случались.  
  
Аппарировав спустя двадцать минут в гостиную знакомого шато, Альбус, к своему удивлению, не застал ни хозяина, ни гостей. Его встретил домовой эльф, который с почтительным лопотанием повел гостя в одну из обычно закрытых и неиспользуемых зал на первом этаже.

  
\- Геллерт? – оставшись один, Альбус близоруко сощурился, пытаясь осмотреть полутемную комнату, освещенную только слабым светом свечей, едва-едва разгоняющих полумрак.

В ответ ему прилетел знакомый звонкий смешок и щелчок пальцами, от которого свечи вспыхнули в полную силу, заставив заморгать.  
  
А потом навстречу шагнула окруженная в его слезящихся глазах ореолом дрожащего света фигура, замотанная в черное одеяние до пят, прищелкнула пальцами еще раз, задавая ритм, пробуждая магические инструменты и музыку к жизни и танцу.

Шаг навстречу, второй, Геллерт – а это, несомненно, был он - крутанулся на месте, сбрасывая темное покрывало на пол, вскинул вверх руки…

Там где должны были быть по-мужски резкие, скупые движения появилась плавность, мягкость. Танцевал не только человек, вместе с ним изгибалась в такт мелодии и его вейла. Кружилась, смеялась, разве что не паря над полом. Второе покрывало, синее, соскользнуло, освободив золотые кудри. Теперь во все убыстряющемся танце летели не только развевающиеся одежды и кисти рук, напоминающие крылья, теперь и волосы создавали иллюзию вуали. Быстрее, еще быстрее…

Зеленая, желтая…

Последний клочок ткани красный. Музыка достигла крещендо и смолкла разом, стоило ему опуститься под ноги Альбусу, перед которым замер на полувздохе его возлюбленный, обнаженный, прикрытый только собственными волосами.

Собственный вдох в тишине прозвучал громко и рвано.

Зрелище было волшебным. Таким, что от него нельзя было оторвать глаз. Геллерт в очередной раз сумел удивить, показавшись с новой, непривычной для него стороны.

Медленно планирующий на пол, разноцветный, полупрозрачный шелк, разлетающиеся золотые кудри, затапливающая комнату магическая сила, так и плещущая из гибко изгибающегося тела, плавные движения рук...и взгляд. Лукавый, зовущий, обещающий. Совсем не тот вейловский золотой туман, заливающий всю радужку и дурманящий, гипнотизирующий разум, который Альбус так не любил видеть в их общей постели, а живой и полный помимо нежного лукавства еще и привычного геллертова ехидства. Кроме обещания - еще и вызова, намека на испытание - "А сможешь ли ты взять предложенное, а взяв - удержать?"

Он с трудом удержался от искушения на миг прикрыть глаза и ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что все происходящее в этой комнате при свете свечей, под звуки скрипок и запах восточных благовоний - не сон. Для него одного сейчас танцевало самое совершенное из виденных им когда-либо существ - умное, сильное, магически одаренное...и прекрасное. Ему предлагали сейчас этим танцем, этой открытостью что-то такое огромное и невыразимое никакими словами, что он не мог даже толком осмыслить готов ли он принять столь щедрый дар. Достоин ли.  
Они были друзьями, любовниками, партнерами и соратниками, они знали кое-какие тайны друг друга... но сейчас все это как будто становилось несущественным, оставляя между ними только этот танец. Подарок. Дар. Благодарность. Связавшую их тайну о том, на что один готов ради другого. И все вместе это рождало что-то совершенно новое. Пугающее. И притягательное.

Альбус поднял и медленно уронил алый шелк, пропустив его сквозь пальцы, шагнул к замершему, напряженному, трепещущему в явно неустойчивой позе возлюбленному.

И опустился перед ним на колени, ловя в свои ладони все еще подрагивающие от напряжения руки, бережно целуя пальцы и костяшки, вены на запястье и едва приоткрытую позвякивающими браслетами косточку.

\- Ты - мое божество, - голос хриплый и слушается с трудом, то ли пробивается в нем рев огня, то ли просто пересохло горло... - Крылатое божество, которому нет и не будет равных.

Геллерт улыбнулся горделиво и торжествующе, принимая поклонение, словно и впрямь на секунду стал небожителем. Но через секунду черты лица сгладились, и он положил руки на плечи любовнику.

\- Тогда помни, что клятву верности приносят лишь единожды. Неужели я и впрямь подвинул науку с ее пьедестала в твоем сердце, о медоречивый обманщик! - он весело фыркнул, становясь земным и привычным, и медленно провел пальцами по лицу Альбуса. - Мне холодно. Согрей меня.

Альбус в ответ на просьбу-приказ поднялся с колен, сделал шаг назад и одним заклинанием скинул с себя всю одежду. Выпустил на поверхность щитов излишки магических потоков, зная, что сейчас на ментальном фоне он смотрится окруженным языками пламени - красивый, хоть и бесполезный обычно фокус, подсмотренный у собственного фамильяра. И протянул руки к любовнику, заворачивая его одновременно и в свою магию и в свои объятия.

\- Я свою клятву принес еще в самом начале, - напомнил он со смешком, гладя непокорные, торчащие во все стороны кудри, чуть пружинящие под ладонью. - И тоже тебе, хотя ты и пытался спихнуть меня Райнерту! Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, мой крылатый, ты же знаешь.

Геллерт в руках и в самом деле ощущался птицей - одновременно хрупкой и легкой, с полыми костями, позволяющими летать, и вместе с тем - с длинными ястребиными когтями, которые всегда можно запустить в обидчика. Ну, или шутливо посжимать на руке дружественно настроенного человека, который не сбежит в ужасе.

Водя ногтями по спине Альбуса, Геллерт забросил ногу ему на бедро и, сверкнув глазами, шепнул:

\- До утра все эксперименты только в постели!

\- А ты думал, я после твоего танца сбегу обратно в лабораторию? - Альбус ласково погладил оказавшуюся прижатой к его боку коленку. - Ты, конечно, моя муза, но нет... у меня немного другие планы.

Он представил спальню Геллерта и, не разжимая, объятий, аппарировал их прямо на кровать. И, прежде чем любовник успел наморщить нос, проезжаясь по поводу удивительной привязанности англичан к скучному супружескому сексу ночью и под одеялом, прошептал трансфигурационную формулу, превращая простыни под спиной в цветущий весенний луговой ковер, прикрытый брошенной сверху мантией, а потолок - в звездное небо, с которого весело и беспечно подмигивал им яркий Орион.

\- А Венера прямо над моей головой - это намек? - с улыбкой осведомился Геллерт, рассеянно дергая ближайший стебелек клевера и раскусывая сладкий стебелек.

\- Это признание, - Альбус потерся носом о подставленную шею и соскользнул ниже, прикусывая соски и кожу на ребрах, широко влажно провел языком по паху. Геллерт довольно засмеялся, сгибая ноги в коленях и разводя их шире - ему нравились такие ласки, когда они не сильно затягивали прелюдию. Правда сегодня Альбус очень сомневался, что сможет что-то затянуть - он был готов взять то, что предлагал ему танец. И попробовать удержать.

Геллерт все равно не выдержал первым.

\- Не тяни! – сквозь зубы, в уголках закрытых глаз подрагивает влага, но это не от боли. – Или будешь возиться со мной дважды! Альхен!

Альбус улыбнулся и последний раз потершись щекой о пах выгнувшегося навстречу любовнику осторожно ухватил его под колени, сводя их вместе и закидывая вверх и вбок. Так должно было получиться резче и глубже. Слишком глубоко, чтобы он рискнул в любой другой день... но сегодня можно было и попробовать. Тем более, и сам Геллерт не раз ворчливо пытался убедить трясущегося над ним Альбуса, что вейлы приспособлены к любовным играм гораздо лучше, чем это кажется на первый взгляд с их птичьей хрупкостью.

На проникновение застонали оба. Геллерт попробовал шевельнуться, вытянуть руки, но прижимающий его к полу за колени и плечо Альбус только мотнул головой, сразу беря быстрый, жесткий темп.

\- Смотри мне в глаза... - выдохнул он, привычно снимая все щиты с разума, открываясь для разговора мысленными образами.

"Вы мои. Крылатые, любимые, прекрасные, с отвратительным характером, гениальные... Я никому не позволю причинить вам вред. Сделать вам больно. Никому и никогда".

Он успел отстраненно удивиться - Геллерт обычно пытающийся навязать свой, более быстрый темп, не отрывающий потемневшего взгляда от лица любовника, цепляющийся за контроль до последнего, в ответ на его слова... просто расслабился. Сам. Тихо стонал, подставляясь - мягкий, нежный, податливый, принимающий в руках Альбуса любую форму, откидывался назад головой в траву, прикрывая глаза. И в какой-то момент, не пытаясь сдержаться или растянуть происходящее, выгнулся, крупно вздрагивая, часто дыша... Альбусу хватило непривычного, уязвимо-удивленного выражения лица, чтобы его утащило следом разом, как под воду.

Когда он проморгался от цветных вспышек под веками, Геллерт уже лежал рядом, подпирая щеку рукой, и снова грыз стебелек клевера, улыбаясь рассеянно и мягко.

\- Хочешь, когда у нас обоих будет больше времени, сходим в местные предгорья с ночевкой? - Альбус сам не понял, как у него это сорвалось. Они оба редко строили совместные планы на будущее - просто, когда у обоих совпадало свободное время, это было хорошо. Но сейчас... как будто что-то сдвинулось. И можно было подумать, что у них есть не только вот это "сейчас", но и пока совершенно неясное "потом".

\- А ты, оказывается, романтик, - рассмеялся Геллерт, которому вторила переливчатыми смешками вейла. - Кто бы мог подумать, что ученый сухарь окажется романтиком! Почему бы нет? Только морозиться в местных предгорьях я отказываюсь. Райни обвинит тебя в попытках убить меня очередной простудой. Так что лучше отправимся туда, где тепло и море? Идет?

\- Пока что было наоборот, - весело фыркнул Альбус, пытаясь губами поймать порхающую над лицом руку с тонкими пальцами. - Простужал тебя Райнерт, а лечил я! Но теплое море - это хорошо. Наверное. Подозреваю, что курорт в Брайтоне ты бы описал крайне нелестно, а до Лазурного берега я, пока жил у Фламмелей, так и не добрался. Вот, заодно, и посмотрю, жаль, что нескоро. Вы же выводите все в финальную стадию конфликта с магглами? Германия уже объявила призыв и обучение военных целителей?

\- Угу, - немногословно отозвался Геллерт, утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею. Помолчал, подышал, как будто собираясь с духом, а потом выпалил на одном дыхании. - Я иду на фронт!

\- Я догадывался, - вздохнул Альбус, прижимая его к себе теснее. - Не завтра хоть?

\- Нет...

Геллерт помолчал пару минут, позволяя Альбусу вырисовывать на своем бедре беспорядочные узоры, а потом негромко произнес:

\- Раньше ноября ничего не начнется. Так что... еще на один день я точно смогу вырваться. До войны. Чтобы нам обоим было что вспомнить.

\- Мне не нравится, как это прозвучало, - проворчал Альбус, наморщив нос и на всякий случай еще и закинув поверх любовника ногу, как будто тот собрался бежать на передовую как был - из постели и без штанов. - Как будто это единственное, что останется вспоминать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты вернешься, я тебя дождусь и... не знаю что, я не очень умею строить планы, если это не касается плана лабораторных работ, но, надеюсь, нам найдется чем заняться. Если ты, конечно, не планируешь по итогам вознестись в ранг небожителей вроде китайских императоров. Но это же скучно.

\- Ну вот, я всего лишь хотел обзавестись новым воспоминанием для патронуса, а ты все сводишь к чему-то фатальному! - Геллерт строго помахал пальцем у него перед носом. – Не вздумай меня хоронить, даже если газетчики опубликуют некролог. Жалкие магглы со мной не справятся!

\- Главное, чтобы союзники не справились, - буркнул Альбус, на дух не выносящий большую часть политических "соратников". Частично за привычку врать обо всем сразу, от чего у легилимента болела голова, частично - от масленых взглядов, которые они бросали на Геллерта. Ладно бы, правда, восхищались и любовались - это бы алхимик понял, сам такой, но обычно все сводилось к банальному желанию обладать яркой диковинкой. – Магглы, в сравнении с ними, невинные дети. Так что щиты не снимай... лучше вообще не снимай.

Он тряхнул головой и уже другим, более легким тоном заметил:

\- Что касается воспоминаний для патронуса, я сегодня, пожалуй, получил такое, которое не скоро что-то перебьет. Ты был восхитителен.

Геллерт торжествующе рассмеялся.

\- Только ты и заслуживал увидеть танец семи вуалей в моем исполнении. Гордись. Но если ты думаешь, что я забыл про твое обещание станцевать со мной танго, то ты ошибаешься. Клянусь вейлой-прародительницей, я тебя обучу, каким бы плохим учеником ты не был!

\- И потом будешь шантажировать меня воспоминаниями об оттоптанных ногах до конца моих дней? - ласково усмехнулся Альбус, гладя довольно жмурящегося Геллерта по загривку. - Если это не пойдет дальше нашей спальни, я согласен. Остальные обойдутся без такого зрелища. 

Он еще помолчал, рассеянно ероша кудрявые пряди на затылке откинувшегося ему на плечо любовника.

\- Геллерт... ты же вроде увлекался предсказаниями? К чему снится башня?

Разнежившийся было под легкими касаниями Геллерт настороженно приподнялся на локте.

\- Смотря какая башня. Как правило, в сновидении она символизирует возвышенность чувств, преодоление препятствий или недосягаемую мечту. Но с другой стороны, это может быть и падение. Перерождение, через боль и отчаяние.

\- С учетом, что это школьная башня для занятий астрономией, мечты я бы с ней не связывал, - фыркнул Альбус, закидывая руки за голову. - Сожаления о даром потраченном времени и жуткую скуку - это еще, куда ни шло... Сначала мерзнешь полночи на продуваемой высоте, потом весь день пытаешься не уснуть лицом в пергамент. Брррр... как вспомню! Вот мне видимо и снится, как я с нее падаю, чтобы больше не мучатся! Правда не могу понять к чему, вроде никаких скучных и бесполезных экспериментов у меня не осталось...

\- Хм... - Геллерт обеспокоенно приподнялся и потер висок - Как у тебя обстоят дела с левитацией? - в ответ на полный скептицизма взгляд, он раздраженно ткнул Альбуса в бок - Да, я в курсе, что ты относишься к провидцам, как к шарлатанам, но у меня другое мнение. Покажи, что тебе снилось. Вообще-то, в простом сне это к принятию важного и ответственного решения, но вдруг сон пророческий? Тогда поклянешься, что в свой Хогвартс ни ногой!

\- Брось, - хмыкнул Альбус, тем не менее, покорно поднимая ментальные щиты и пытаясь отыскать воспоминание о неприятном сновидении в памяти. - Хогвартс - самое безопасное место в мире. Ты бы там умер от скуки, у нас даже темные искусства были под полным запретом. Учите контрпроклятья, дети, а про проклятия даже не заикайтесь, а что без них структура непонятна - так зачем она вам? Как я завидовал старым фамилиям - им хотя бы в семейных библиотеках можно было что-то отыскать! В общем, я там со своего выпускного не появлялся и дальше не... 

Геллерт, кажется, нимало не впечатленный его болтовней, прижал ладони к вискам любовника, виновато поморщившись - все-таки полностью безболезненно проникнуть в чужой разум у него пока не получалось.

Тем более, что и воспоминание было так себе - он падал спиной вперед, над ним развевались какие-то серые пряди, залепляющие рот...борода? У него седая борода до пояса? Кошмар какой! Да еще над башней разливался зеленый свет. Авада в Хогвартсе. Смешно.

\- Я же говорил - ерунда... - вздохнул он, выныривая из воспоминания.

\- Любопытно... - задумчиво произнес Геллерт, прикладывая прохладные руки к его вискам, сглаживая последствия от своего вторжения в разум. – И, действительно, непонятно, вещий сон или обычная шутка подсознания. Но, на всякий случай, держись от этого вашего замка подальше.

\- Может, достаточно будет не отращивать бороду? - с улыбкой поинтересовался Альбус. - Ваши предсказания такая тонкая штука... поменяешь какую-нибудь незначительную мелочь, и все уже сработает совсем не так.

Геллерт вместо ответа второй раз двинул его кулаком под ребра. И судя по недовольно поджатым губам, ничего веселого в происходящем не видел. Зануда северная, даже на Райнерта стал похож на секунду.

\- Ладно, обещаю, когда поседею - никакого Хогвартса. Перестань хмуриться. Судя по тому, какой длины у меня была в этом сновидении борода, терпеть тебе меня еще много-много лет... Или тебя именно это так и расстроило?

Альбус со смехом увернулся от нового тычка и прижал любовника к плечу, мурлыкая какую-то нежную, успокоительную чушь. Глупо начинать верить в предсказания после третьего десятка. Эдак и до гадания на кофейной гуще недалеко...

\- Бритва тебе и правда не помешала бы, - фыркнул Геллерт, вроде бы успокаиваясь. - Никакой бороды длиннее трех дюймов! Иначе я тебя безжалостно бросаю. И ты расскажешь мне, если увидишь сходный сон еще раз.

Он опустил голову на плечо Альбуса, вслушиваясь в мерный стук сердца. Помолчал.

\- Можешь не верить и издеваться, но это глупо. Так магглы отрицают всю магию целиком. Потом еще раз посмотрю в думосбросе твой сон, сейчас просто не могу сосредоточиться.

\- Эй! - шутливо возмутился Альбус, продолжая коварно отвлекать Геллерта ласками и поглаживаниями от неожиданно свернувшей куда-то не туда темы снов и предсказаний. - Что за алхимик без бороды?! Это же... нарушение всех традиций! У Николаса она до пояса, и сразу видно по ее подпалинам, что перед тобой серьезный ученый, экспериментатор, а не протирающий штаны на лавке студиоз... И вообще, неужели вся моя харизма и гениальность перекрываются какой-то жалкой растительностью на лице?!

Он поцеловал засмеявшегося любовника и пообещал:

\- Настрою вредноскоп на длину своей бороды - будет завывать и крутиться каждый раз, когда она перерастет установленные тобой три дюйма, жестокий... Пока же тебя все устраивает?

Еще один поцелуй. И еще. У них есть пара месяцев. И сутки вдвоем где-то, где будет тепло, море, звезды и тишина. И еще остаток сегодняшней ночи. Нужно радоваться тому, что есть, он же всегда так и делал, не ожидая от судьбы большего, чем она предлагала... Почему же тогда так тревожно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Геллерт – пророк. Танго захватило Америку к 1911 году, а в 1913 вовсю гастролировало по Европе. И изначально аргентинское танго было танцем двух мужчин.


	17. Отчаянные времена

_Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья – Фландрия, линия фронта 1910 год_

Европу пятый месяц трепала война – не потаенная, скрытая в кулуарах министерств, и не дипломатическая, выстроенная на экономических блокадах и торговых альянсах, а вполне приземленная и страшная своей почти животной простотой. Ни рыцарства, ни возвышенности – только грязь, кровь, марширующие там, где еще недавно рос хлеб, шеренги и выстрелы, мешающиеся с заклинаниями. Война на вкус оказалась горькой до перехваченного дыхания. До невозможности открыть свежую газету, последняя страница в которой теперь была заполнена заключенными в черную рамку именами. До бессонницы и чувства отвращения к самому себе.

Иногда Альбусу хотелось взять хроноворот, вернуться назад и... нет, от големов он бы отказался, наверное. И от личной лаборатории. И от возможности своими руками изменить мир... но от Геллерта? На такую жертву Альбус был не готов. Вот и оставалось стискивать зубы и просить все высшие силы разом, чтобы эта кровавая стадия всеобщего безумия быстрее закончилась. А самому не вылезать из лаборатории, готовя запасы для целителей и заряжая щитовые артефакты. Тут он был нужнее.

Да и ждать так было легче, запойная работа берегла от панических атак и ночных кошмаров в те редкие часы, когда все-таки удавалось заснуть. Потому что, что толку от всех его знаний, степеней, наград и достижений, когда он в относительной безопасности горного убежища, закрытого щитами так, что объединенная команда авроратов не факт, что пройдет, а единственный важный человек носится от Сицилийского побережья до Кракова через все фронтовые линии, пытаясь успеть везде?

Альбус не пытался остановить Геллерта, когда тот пришел попрощаться - такой же щеголеватый, как обычно, с обмотанной вокруг головы короной-косой, с блестящими в нервном предвкушении глазами. Этот выбор своего места в предстоящей войне каждый должен был сделать сам. И в отличие от многих и многих своих последователей, Гриндевальд хотя бы не питал иллюзий, что все закончится быстро и относительно бескровно. Но собирался сделать все, чтобы жертв было как можно меньше. Хотя бы со стороны магов. В конце концов, они больше года бились с големами именно для этого.

\- Пиши мне, - заметил тогда Альбус, когда они после ужина в молчании сидели, обнявшись, перед камином и смотрели в огонь. - И возвращайся. Я тебя жду. Всегда.

\- Что, и это все? Никаких заламываний рук, рыданий, и ты даже не стрясешь с меня обещания быть осторожней? - Геллерт попытался весело усмехнуться, когда прижался щекой к плечу любовника, но вышла у него только какая-то горькая гримаса.

\- С этим и Райнерт справится, - тихо хмыкнул в ответ Альбус, прижимая возлюбленного ближе к себе. - Зелья я тебе сам завтра соберу, свои. Пей феликс фелицию, не забывай.

\- Какой ты рассудительный! А как же локон прекрасной рыжей дамы сердца для уходящего на войну рыцаря? Или хотя бы шарф?

\- Я на тебя амулет с привязкой и порталом повешу. Можешь запихнуть в него мой локон.

\- Это уж точно лишнее... На таком расстоянии, да еще и с искаженным магическим фоном привязку ты не почувствуешь.

\- Могу я раз в жизни побыть сентиментальным?

\- Лучше побудь сегодня дерзким и не по-британски раскованным. У меня впереди один Фернир знает, сколько дней и ночей целибата. Как думаешь, выйдет хоть немного натрахаться впрок?

\- Нет. Но можно хотя бы попробовать.  
  
Письма, тем не менее, приходили регулярно - иногда пара строчек "у меня все хорошо", иногда длинные послания обо всем, что попадалось группе Гриндевальда на глаза, кроме, собственно, войны, иногда - короткие рассказы о новых изобретениях магглов, с соображениями, как с этим бороться. Если верить написанному - Геллерт был собран, деловит и старался не погружаться в творящийся вокруг него ад слишком глубоко. Наверное, это могло бы обмануть... если бы Альбус позволил себе обмануться. Геллерт и в свои редкие побывки на несколько часов - всего пару раз ему удавалось вырваться на целую ночь, и то оба раза они подскакивали еще до рассвета от сигналящих зеркал и артефактов - пытался выглядеть спокойным и собранным. Шутил, ластился и утаскивал в постель, если были силы, просто сидел рядом, держа за руку, если уставал так, что пропыленную косу приходилось промывать Альбусу.

Можно было и обмануться. Но тем, у кого не задето войной сердце не снятся по ночам кошмары до криков и стонов, не пухнет пачка колдографий в нагрудном кармане, с которых улыбаются и машут руками маги и ведьмы, которых больше нет, они не застывают посреди разговора, глядя в никуда с болезненно искривленным ртом.

Альбус молчал, обнимал сильнее, будил и успокаивал, поил зельями и не забывал повторять каждый раз на прощание, что он ждет свою радость обратно. Даже помог с разработкой блокиратора для вейлы, которую, по словам Геллерта, военные действия вгоняли в истерику, не давая сосредоточиться. Он и сам заметил, что золотистое сияние внутри любовника потускнело, а ментальные образы его крылатой половины стали дергаными и рваными. Ничего, отогреет и успокоит... когда это все закончится, и его крылатые вернутся домой. А пока пусть девочка поспит. Не нужно ей...  
  
Сон стал неожиданностью. Он снова стоял в летнем саду, откуда-то сбоку журчала река, и в воздухе сладко и терпко пахло яблоками, но повсюду были видны следы недавней бури. Трава под ногами была усеяна изломанными ветками и зелеными плодами, где-то отдаленно погромыхивал гром, и то и дело налетали короткие, но резкие порывы ветра… а у стоящей перед ним девушки волосы были всклокочены, лицо исцарапано, а потускневшие крылья бессильно обвисли, волочась за спиной.

\- Я ошиблась, - тихо заметила она, протягивая к Альбусу руки, а потом прижимая их к груди, как будто для того, чтобы не уцепиться за него. - Уходи. Уходи от него как можно дальше. Он глуп, глуп, глуп! Несносный мальчишка! Заигравшийся в свою власть и контроль! Он тебя не стоит. Пусть справляется сам, один! У меня нет сил...

\- Что случилось? - Альбус шагнул вперед, обнимая, прижимая к себе, с удивлением наблюдая, как от его прикосновений затягиваются на коже царапины и начинают медленно наливаться слабым серебристым сиянием перья. Сейчас он знал кто перед ним - вейла Геллерта... Но почему она в таком состоянии и что случилось?! - Что-то с ним?!

\- Да ничего! Кроме его дури и упертости! - полуптица всхлипнула, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь, напоминая уже не языческую богиню, а обычную расстроенную девчонку. Которую можно гладить по голове, что Альбус и делал, пытаясь хотя бы пальцами распутать колтуны в волнистых волосах. – Он, понимаете ли, хочет решать все проблемы как раньше, за счет меня! А ты ему в этом мешаешь! Поэтому от тебя нужно избавиться, любить же так страшно, так ужасно! Трус! Ненавижу!

\- Шшшш... Тихо, маленькая. Это же Геллерт. Ну что ты, - было больно. И пусто. И вместе с тем, что-то внутри него активно сопротивлялось тому, чтобы принять сказанное. Да уж, с каких пор он верит в лучшее в людях? Хотя не в людях, а в Геллерте... Если не он, то кто? Кто еще настолько знает потомка вейл, чтобы в него верить? - Все наладится, вот увидишь. Ты сама говорила, что ему нужно время, чтобы понять...

Вейла открыла было гневно рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но тут сон посыпался вокруг него осколками битой реторты - шею сдавило, в ушах пульсировал неприятный вой, который он обычно ставил на свои оповещатели... Какого...

Амулет на шее Геллерта сработал?!

Вокруг выло, шумело и трясло так, что Альбус даже не сразу понял, что он уже выпал из портала. Потом сквозь какафонию звуков проник знакомый рык Мортенсена – хоть этот жив…

\- Колдомедиков к раненным живо! - громыхал Райнерт. – Кто не подберет сопли, вылетит в тыл! Жив он, жив! Сейчас подлатают, завтра будет снова нудеть! Техническая группа, тролль вас задери, где анализ?! Что применили эти сволочи?! У нас всех големов выбило!

\- Райнерт! – подскочивший от его голоса норвежец тихо выругался и, ухватив Альбуса за плечо, потащил к палаткам, помеченных знаком целителей.

\- Ты-то зачем явился?! Геллерт за тебя всем головы поснимает! И так проблем… Ладно, хоть он сам жив остался. Магглы придумали что-то новое – когда отключило первых трех големов, Геллерт велел их вытащить, пока копались, на нас рухнул антиаппарационный барьер. Пришлось ногами отходить. Он прикрывал, как обычно, выложился досуха, пропустил пулю в руку от маггловского стрелка. Истощение сил, обморок, целители работают...

Альбус молча крутанулся на каблуках и тут же был ухвачен за плечо.

\- Стой, говорю же, целители работают! Хочешь помочь - или к ремонтной группе, или... мы через полчаса намерены вернуться. Если поможешь со щитами, считай, что за ранение Геллерта расквитаешься. Хотя лучше всего, если ты сейчас вернешься обратно в ла… 

\- Через полчаса, - сузив глаза, прошипел Альбус, сглатывая все еще чувствующуюся тошноту после слишком резкого переноса и скидывая чужую ладонь с плеча, - я напущу на этот маггловский городок големов под щитами! А сейчас не мешайся, пока я не начал выяснять, почему пулю поймал Геллерт, и где в этот момент был ты! Я отпустил его на передовую так спокойно только потому, что был уверен, что вы тут костьми ляжете, но его прикроете! И на магическое истощение, недоумки, как раз и нужно было звать меня, потому что все ваши амулеты и зелья для поддержания сил и увеличения мощности потоков я и разрабатываю! С дороги!!!

От взбешенного алхимика дохнуло жаром не хуже, чем от феникса, протянувший было снова руку Райнерт выругался и зажал обожженную ладонь, на которой начали вспухать пузыри. А ведь он еще даже не дотронулся до кожи.

\- Сунешься еще раз - убью, - ровно пообещал Альбус, чувствуя, как тревожно свиваются вокруг него коконом магические потоки, не в силах нащупать те, которые должны были окружать Геллерта. Его магия была зла не меньше его самого. И видит Мерлин, у них были все основания... - И если с ним что-то подобное произойдет снова...заавадься сам.

Он втянул в себя воздух, прикрыв глаза, закрутил головой и аппарировал в сторону ближайших тентов, когда с пальцев Райнерта уже готово было сорваться парализующее проклятие. С трясущихся пальцев. Потому что в потемневших глазах Альбуса не было ничего человеческого, когда он произносил свое обещание-угрозу. Только магия и стихия.  
  
Бессознательный Геллерт нашелся в наспех поставленной палатке, над ним колдовало сразу трое целителей - рану в плече они, похоже, уже затянули и сейчас пытались влить в потомка вейл хоть немного магии, чтобы тело само запустило щиты и процессы регенерации, но что-то шло не так.

\- Брысь, - коротко приказал Альбус молоденькой блондинке, которая закусив губу и явно из последних сил сдерживая слезы, вычерчивала палочкой фигуры для передачи силы. - Вас его сущность к потокам не пустит. Только сами зря потратитесь.

Он совместил ладони крестом, накладывая их на лицо любовника, и привычно воззвал к бушующему внутри огненному потоку. Тот загудел, отзываясь сразу, потянулся наружу, оплетая их двоих в кокон потоков, заревел, прося отозваться... пока вдали не зазвенел тихо-тихо задувающий ветер. Если бы вейла не спала, было бы проще, конечно - она умела и сама использовать резервы организма носителя.

\- Давай, радость, просыпайся, - шепнул Альбус, облизывая пересохшие губы. - Иначе пропустишь все веселье и страшно на меня обидишься...

Геллерт как услышал – затрепетали ресницы, раздулись крылья носа….а потом он открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

\- Кого я вижу, - пробормотал любовник, медленно приподнимая руку и пальцем дотрагиваясь до рукава Альбуса. Обвел пальцем очередную прожжённую дырку. – Хоть один приятный сон за…

Тут он моргнул, и улыбка пропала.

\- Совсем с ума сошел? – шипение вышло, как у дохленького и беззубого ужика, Геллерт и сам поморщился, но ругаться не прекратил. Правда, досталось не только Альбусу. – Это фронтовая линия, тут убивают! Вот зачем ты?! Альхен! Мало мне… А вы что стоите?! Несите укрепляющее и кроветворное, я бы не рассчитывал, что герр Дамблдор сделает всю работу за вас! И найдите мне Райнерта! Сейчас же! У нас чрезвычайное положение, не время прохлаждаться! Быстрее!

Целители забегали, сталкиваясь. Кто-то зазвенел флаконами, у входа в палатку донеслись отрывистые команды и ругань…  
\- Кстати, Альхен! - немного успокоившийся от поднятой суеты Геллерт слабо сжал его пальцы. - Для тебя тоже будет работа. Нам отрубили управление тремя големами, может больше, их, наверное, уже переправили в твою лабораторию. Разберись, что это. Мне кажется, они подобрали радиоволны, которые как-то глушат магию соединяющую голема и его мага. Мерзкие магглы с их наукой!

Все еще глупо улыбающийся первому порыву потянувшегося к нему Геллерта, Альбус только головой покачал. Его возлюбленный, конечно, не был бы собой, если бы не попытался тут же начать ругаться, гнать Альбуса в безопасное место и порываться творить глупости и подвиги одновременно... но это значило, что хотя бы по нервной системе краткое магическое истощение не ударило. Тоже хорошо.

Он быстро сделал несколько диагностических пассов, проверил, что потоки Геллерта продолжают восстанавливаться, запитываясь от его собственных, и нахально забрал из рук подбежавшей целительницы флаконы с зельями. Открыл кроветворное, принюхался, коснулся горлышка языком и сплюнул.

\- Зачем, спрашивается, я каждый раз собираю тебе сваренные специально под твои астрологические натальные карты препараты, если стоит отвернуться, как ты пьешь какую-то дрянь? - строго осведомился он и потянулся к своей сумке, в которую перед аппарацией широким жестом сгреб чуть ли не половину лабораторных запасов. Вытащил нужные пузырьки, сам накапал их в стакан, смешал с водой и протянул Гриндевальду. - Пей. А я здесь, именно потому, что для меня есть работа. Големов пока никуда не переправили, судя по тому, что они валялись недалеко от палаток, тут с потоками творится что-то неладное, я с трудом аппарировал... Так что начинать нужно с того, чтобы вернуть магию в нормальное состояние. И желательно до того, как твой Мортенсон потащит всех, кто держится на ногах, в свой рейд во имя мести. Если мы с тобой сможем объединить силы, то, по крайней мере, на подпитку источников големов нас точно хватит.

Альбус, не сдержавшись, прижал ладонь к щеке Геллерта, все еще слегка сердитого и настороженного.

\- Я уйду в безопасную лабораторию, когда восстановятся потоки, - мягко пообещал он. - Посмотрю, как изначально прикрыть хотя бы источники големов от такого воздействия, и уйду.

\- Твои препараты закончились еще на той неделе, – буркнул Геллерт в ответ недовольно, но не отодвинулся. – Не обижай Райни, великий кабинетный стратег! Нам и впрямь смертельно важно узнать, что это была за дрянь. Какой-то новый механизм? И вообще, гражданские, которые ставят под сомнения приказы командиров – а это я и Мортенсон - отправляются, в том числе и принудительно, в тыл!

Все еще с недовольной миной он легонько боднул Альбуса лбом в плечо и, опираясь на его руку, попробовал встать. Альбус прикрыл глаза. Возражать было бесполезно, смотреть, как кривятся от слабости и боли губы – тяжело.

\- Райнерта и Йоханесса ко мне, - тем временем рыкнул этот упрямец в ответ на причитания и запреты целителей. - Будем думать, как окружить и взять город. Или мы сделаем это этой ночью, или их маггловская технология с очень большой вероятностью ускользнет! Что касается тебя, можешь, конечно, поучаствовать в военном совете, господин очень умный гражданский, но мне срочно нужен ответ, что это было и как скоро будет исправлена брешь в защите големов!

Геллерт покачнулся и замолк, прикусив губу и опершись о плечо любовника.

\- Извести за полмесяца двенадцать доз кроветворного, я уж молчу про все остальное - это "Дорогой Альхен, у нас все хорошо, только немного скучно"?! - Альбус сердито поджал губы, но этого ненормального при этом бережно придержал за талию. Все равно ведь сейчас обратно не ляжет... - Я уж молчу про то, что мог бы и написать, чтобы я прислал еще! Совы бы не надорвались.

"Значит ты, наконец, перестал делать вид, что все решает Райнерт, и вышел из тени? - иронично добавил он, переходя на ментальное общение. - Отлично. Меньше проблем. Послушай тогда глупого гражданского, своим потом сам объяснишь. Если тебе нужен этот городок - я смогу перевести големов на автономную работу источников, они в этом случае будут не подвержены влиянию извне... теоретически, правда. И управлять ими придется мне. У твоих ребят резерва не хватит вытянуть, а ты сам, скорее, всего будешь занят координацией в штабе. Но для запуска источников мне будет нужен импульс. Скажешь, когда восстановишься до такого уровня, что сможешь сознательно усиливать мои потоки. Вдвоем мы их запустим, стихийного выброса должно будет хватить... Помнишь, как я заряжал амулет? Правда, придется сейчас еще рунные круги чертить... в полевых условиях... терпеть это все не могу!"

\- Потом отправишь меня в тыл, - закончил он уже вслух и бережно отвел от лица Геллерта выбившиеся из косы потемневшие, грязные пряди.

"Что за ерунда? Я всего лишь начальник штаба, просто очень занудный и доверенный! Так что не вздумай портить мне игру", - быстро откликнулся Геллерт мысленно и чуть отодвинулся.

\- Совы бы нас просто не нашли, - улыбнулся он, пока вокруг него вертелась подозванная магией шинель. - Я же писал, что мы под ненаходимостью. Министерства дали добро на участие в военных действиях только частично… только их проверяющих нам и не хватало. Так! Я буду командиров до вечера ждать? Господа целители, приведите их хоть вы! И не пускайте ко мне никого хотя бы минут пять, не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел, с какой гримасой я сейчас буду пытаться попасть в рукав!

Проводив бросившихся выполнять поручение признательной улыбкой, здоровой рукой Геллерт ухватил Альбуса за косу и жадно, словно боялся, что тот сейчас исчезнет, приник к его губам.

\- Спасибо... за все... Альхен… - он целовал жадно, сминая, кусая, прижимаясь всем телом. И злость, и испуг, вперемешку с нежностью и облегчением от того, что возлюбленный отделался малой кровью, вылились в итоге во вспышку внезапного, абсолютно дикого возбуждения. Ошалевший в первый момент Альбус подхватил Геллерта под ягодицы, сжимая их, приподнял, заставляя обхватить свою талию ногами, застонал в сухие, обкусанные губы с железистым привкусом крови, целуя яростно, почти зло, почти до боли. Магические потоки вокруг закрутились еще быстрее, вбирая в себя эмоциональную составляющую, усиливаясь, расползаясь вокруг.

Альбус краем сознания отметил, как замерцали на переферии его восприятия созданные им накопители для големов, оживая, втягивая в себя магию создателя, усиленную стихией. Хорошая все-таки привычка, встраивать во все созданные им серьезные артефакту настройку на создателя и возможность моментально оборвать действие, чтобы не обратили против него же. Это правило в него вбивала Пернелла. Пухленькая, рыжая, смешливая, совершенно не похожая на боевого мага-артефактора, ходившего в одиночку на драконье логово еще в тринадцатом веке, когда половины щитовых чар и в помине не было.

Впрочем, это все было неважно сейчас. Когда к нему прижимался живой, горячий Геллерт и даже крепко спящая вейла мигнула чуть более ярким золотым отблеском...

"Когда все закончится, - сердито подумал Альбус, обращаясь к любовнику, - я тебя из постели трое суток не выпущу... И со следующим письмом пошлю Фоукса с зельями. Ему ваша ненаходимость на одно перо..."

\- Э-кхэм! - донеслось откуда-то из-за спины, куда Альбус чуть рефлекторно не швырнул проклятием. Оказалось - Райнерт. Бледный, страшно недовольный и прячущий руки за спину. Точь в точь, дуэнья, заставшая подопечную юную девицу за предосудительным. Альбус зло фыркнул, поставил Геллерта на пол, показательно поцеловал в лоб и заставил себя сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах.

\- Источники големов активировались, - сообщил он уже вслух, прикрывая глаза и перепроверяя себя. - Я пошел чертить круги, если у вас найдется парочка приличных рунистов - отдайте их мне. Через полчаса закончу перевод на автономный режим, если вы к этому моменту до чего-нибудь договоритесь - пришлите кого-нибудь потолковее с планом действий.

И еще раз гневно фыркнув в сторону Мортенсона, выплыл из палатки. Его детишки требовали к себе внимания... Явно же о них здесь никто толком не заботился!

Спустя несколько часов Альбус пребывал в нечеловеческом раздражении. Нет, он понимал, что идет война. Что это фронтовая линия. Големы были созданы специально для того, чтобы уменьшить количество жертв среди магов, которые тоже не оставались невредимыми... но хотя бы контакты можно было зачистить? Чтобы не приходилось с руганью вручную счищать окислившийся слой с кристаллов, с мясом предварительно выковыривая их из пазов?! Броню нормально обработать?! Он ее, конечно, защитил, но ржа, как известно, рано или поздно сточит что угодно! И ведь есть зелья для пропитки... Что у них тут вообще творится со снабжением?!

Потом стало не до злости - рунные фигуры в полевых условиях для напитки контуров требовали полного сосредоточения - и то, в лаборатории отклонения на треть дюйма уже считается фатальным, а если нужно рисовать круги в чистом поле... А потом ему стало и вовсе не до человеческих чувств - управление сразу тремя големами почти выкинуло его за пределы обычного сознания, заставив мельком подумать, что, наверное, примерно так же чувствуют себя при разделении души идиоты, польстившиеся на мнимое бессмертие, даруемое хоркруксами. Не был бы легилиментом, наверное, и вовсе сошел бы с ума.

Геллерт появился, когда он почти закончил – во рту было сухо, мутило и он даже не сразу понял, что происходит, когда его перехватили за руку и дернули аппарацией куда-то… под тент? Зачем? Големы остались одни…

\- Мы составили план. Если для тебя я достаточно умен, чтобы его пересказать, то слушай, - холодный голос Геллерта прервал его мысли. – Но сначала скажи, как бы ты отреагировал, если бы я выдрал перо из хвоста твоего феникса?! Ты напал на Райнерта, прекрасно зная, что он тебе не противник! У него все руки в незаживающих волдырях от ожогов! И это произошло, стоило мне отключиться совсем ненадолго! Что я застану, если буду ранен всерьез? Гору трупов?! Райнерт, Йоханнес и Гереон с Виндой – мои фениксы, Альхен! Даже птенцы феникса. И они – под моей защитой! Тронешь их и... лучше тебе не проверять, на что я способен.

Гневно шипящего Геллерта он воспринял с отстраненным равнодушием, потому что та часть, которой было важно, почему сердито кривит губы еле стоящий на ногах светловолосый маг, уступила место другим - тем, кого волновала поставленная задача. Цель. Действие. Погнутая броня справа...Альбус машинально заклинанием выправил этот кусок нагрудника, с трудом собирая, вспоминая человеческие слова, чтобы ответить этому, который увел его от его частей, таких сильных и правильных, который от него чего-то хотел, нелепого и глупого, как и все социальные танцы... Он, пожалуй, и вовсе бы не стал сотрудничать, но светловолосый сейчас был союзником. Хотел уничтожить причиняющую боль вещь, погнувшую броню и выключившую все вокруг... Уничтожить. Потом уйти.

Он все-таки сумел стянуть свою волю в кулак и собрался ответить, когда Геллерт кривовато улыбнулся, похоже, показывая, что ссора окончена, и мановением руки создал в воздухе карту.

\- Это план города. Нас остановили вот здесь. Машина, если это машина, у них была на крыше вот этого дома. Рядом что-то вроде телеграфа или станции, мы не разобрали толком. Ударить големами стоит с другой стороны, ударную группу пустим под невидимостью по крышам. Захватят прибор и принесут тебе. Но сначала нам нужны големы. Ты уверен? Ты их создатель, Альхен, но…эта дрянь так рвет ментальную связь, что это практически выжигает мозги. Не уверен, что бедные Эллиот и Гейдрих вернутся когда-нибудь в строй. Я не буду тебя заставлять. Твои мозги гораздо нужнее сейчас в тылу. Но сам я сейчас всех големов тоже не вытяну. А искать кого-то, дать время организовать оборону и возможность рассказать о нашем слабом месте… такого подарка тоже делать нельзя. Город сгорит сегодня. С големами или без.

\- Големы справятся, - Альбус выталкивал слова неохотно, равнодушно, раздражаясь самой необходимостью открывать рот. - Хотя за ними следили из рук вон плохо. Просто не мешайте мне.

На какую-то минуту в нем все-таки всколыхнулось снова что-то связанное с этим магом, что-то важное позволило пробиться на поверхность, сквозь пламя и магию, сознанию.

\- И Геллерт, меня не интересуют твои птенцы, пока они следят за тобой. Но когда я появился, раненным и с истощением валялся ты. А не твой Райнерт. Меня это не устраивает. Еще меньше меня устраивает, когда в такой ситуации меня хватают, пытаясь остановить, хотя о том, что делать с твоим истощением я знаю побольше всех остальных и...

От големов пришел тревожный всплеск магии, источники замерцали, заставив Альбуса сосредоточиться на них.

\- Похоже, магглы опять запускают свою дрянь, - прошипел он. - Потом договорим! Делайте, что собирались, только быстрее! Автономные магические источники тоже цепляет!

И развернувшись, быстро пошел на свое место в центре рунических фигур.  
  
Обратно сознание собиралось по кусочкам медленно и неохотно. Под носом было мокро, и когда он провел трясущейся ладонью по лицу, то с пальцев неприятно блеснуло красным. Вокруг него широким, жирным кольцом лежал слой пепла – значит, не показалось, в какой-то момент стихийная магия вышла наружу, как вокруг него, так и вокруг управляемых големов... Кажется... кажется у них все получилось. Но если он не хочет оказаться следующей жертвой местных целителей с их сомнительными зельями, то разумнее вернуться в свою лабораторию. Альбус с трудом встал прямо и потянул из кармана перо Фоукса. Морщась от головной боли, нащупал ментальный след Геллерта - далеко и пообщаться не выйдет, но судя по всему, цел, бодр и деловит. Хорошо. Было еще что-то... что-то, что он забыл... ну и ладно. Эту дрянь ему в лабораторию как-нибудь переправят. Потом. Потом... сначала зелья. И сон. Сутки. О, и ванна! А то от него пахнет костром пуще, чем от феникса...


	18. Отчаянные меры

_Швейцарские Альпы 1910 год_

Война ощущалась даже в тылу, в последние месяцы - особенно остро. Перебоями в поставках, постоянными заказами от целителей, которые Альбус брал пачками, не заговаривая про плату, хмурыми лицами людей... отсутствием Геллерта. После того, как они разобрались с неожиданно успешной разработкой магглов по отсечению магических потоков, возлюбленный все силы бросил на то, чтобы закончить военные действия как можно быстрее, не дав противнику развить и закрепить успех новыми разработками. Мотался с позиций на позиции, не в силах выбрать нескольких часов, чтобы заскочить в лабораторию, письма присылал редкие, бодрые и обычно строго по делу.... Писал, что очень занят и скучает. Альбус молча отправлял в ответ Фоукса с новыми зельями и наработками, боясь написать и спросить прямо. Слишком часто в эти последние месяцы ему снилась заплаканная, усталая вейла, твердящая, что ее носитель сошел с ума, и впадающая то в ярость, то в отчаяние. Альбус утешал ее, насколько это было возможно во сне, уговаривал потерпеть, делился ментальным теплом и поддержкой, запрещая даже самому себе думать, что она может оказаться права. Тем более, что непонятно как успевший узнать обо всем происходящий Фоукс тоже обзывал его наивным, прекраснодушным, влюбленным идиотом, потом вздыхал и советовал хотя бы подготовиться на случай неожиданностей. Альбус подготовился. Распихал везде противоядия и кровеостанавливающие и на этом счел, что сделал все, что мог. Потому что пытаться просчитать что-то всерьез - значило признать, что он и впрямь рассматривает вероятность, будто Геллерт действительно желал причинить ему вред... А он не хотел в это верить.

Единственный раз за все это время они увиделись вживую в июле, в самую середину, когда весь континент накрыло давящей, изнуряющей жарой. Геллерт появился под вечер, без предупреждения – грязный, всклокоченный, злой и охрипший. Сжимающий плечи Винды Розье, которая, не мигая, смотрела перед собой с очень прямой спиной.

\- Альбус! Schnell!* Успокаивающие дай!

\- Что у вас?!

\- Йоханнес… еще утром. Мы только что узнали – связи не было. Немцы пустили газ на Марне и накрыли все антиаппарационными куполами. И добавили адское пламя. Йоханнес снес их позиции големами… контролировал всю группу. Выжег себя до конца, последние полчаса на стимуляторах… эти идиоты-целители ничего не смогли… проклятье! Я должен был! Должен был это предвидеть! Чего мне стоило – перенесся бы туда утром, повел бы их сам и… [Scheiße](https://www.babla.ru/%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9-%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9/scheisse)!** Ненавижу! – Геллерт с исказившимся лицом отчаянно заморгал, сжимая пальцы свободной руки в кулак. Альбус перехватил его за запястье, не давая ударить в стену, прижал к себе, одновременно подталкивая бледную и безучастную леди Розье к дивану. Плохо как… Лучше бы злилась, как Геллерт, рыдала, кричала, швырялась предметами. А этот остановившийся взгляд Альбус уже видел однажды. В зеркале. И в себя его тогда привел только с размаху влепивший кулаком по носу братец Эйб. Но не бить же леди? Да еще и с Геллертом в таком состоянии под боком…

Альбус невербально подозвал к себе шкатулку с успокоительными, достал нужный пузырек, откупорил и, нажав на нижнюю губу, влил его содержимое в закашлявшегося любовника, решив разбираться с проблемами по очереди, от простого к сложному.

\- Что ты… кха! Ненавижу ромашку! Альбус!

\- Наколдуй себе воды и сядь, ты бледный, как…

\- Да плевать на меня! Винда… Ты можешь закрыть ей эмоции? Как мне тогда?

\- Могу. Но не стану.

\- Почему?!

\- Потому что это не обезболивающие чары, а ампутация. Чувств, памяти, всего… У тебя я убрал маленький и однозначно неприятный эпизод, здесь же… я ей сейчас треть жизни перекрою, если возьмусь!

\- Закрой на время! Пока не отболит…

\- Если закрыть на время, при отмене все то же самое вернется. Некоторые вещи нужно просто пережить. Или не пережить. Но время лечит само.

\- Вот только не нужно этих напыщенных, пустых избитостей! Больно ей сейчас! – вскинулся Геллерт зло, и взгляд у него был колючий и недобрый.

\- И ей придется с этим справиться, - резко отозвался Альбус, по себе знающий, что нет ничего хуже, чем когда вокруг тебя начинают даже дышать с опаской, позволяя лелеять свое горе, проваливаясь в него все глубже и глубже. – Или ты считаешь ее настолько слабой?!

\- Ах ты… - побелевший Геллерт выхватил палочку, но что он собирался сделать, осталось неясным – у него на шее завибрировало с низким гулом сразу несколько оповещающих артефактов, один из них, видимо, со встроенным зеркалом, нечленораздельно выругался голосом Райнерта…

\- Иди, я разберусь, - вздохнул Альбус. – И пришлю завтра еще успокоительного уже тебе. И противопохмельного.

Получил в ответ гневный взгляд, короткий, с шипением выдох, а потом любовник, махнув на него рукой, аппарировал прочь.

Альбус молча закрыл на секунду глаза. Встал. Достал бутылку огневиски, едва початую. И плеснул в наспех трансфигурированный бокал почти до краев.

\- Пейте, леди.

Розье нужно было выпустить копящееся внутри горе, чтобы оно не свело ее с ума. А выносить рыдающих женщин на трезвую голову он, пожалуй, был не готов.

Закончилось все, как и началась, осенью. В промозглом, слякотном ноябре, когда в подземных лабораториях стало особенно сыро и промозгло. Просто прилетела сова с экстренным новостным выпуском о подписанной капитуляции, затем официальные рескрипты министерства, затем посыпались письма от знакомых и коллег с поздравлениями… Кажется, все в эйфории писали всем, в ближайшей магической деревушке люди плясали прямо на улице и запускали фейерверки ночью и днем, как сообщил вернувшийся с прогулки Фоукс. Магглы не отставали. Альбус тогда пожал плечами и пошел обратно к своим котлам. Раненные в госпиталях не исцелятся от одной вести о конце войны, да и приграничные стычки будут еще затихать какое-то время. А значит, у него есть работа.

Геллерт не написал ничего.

Просто появился сам на пороге спустя пару дней, хотя раньше чем через месяц-полтора Альбус и не ждал. Возлюбленный что-то говорил, сверкая глазами, прижимался к груди, как раньше, крепко обнимая, смеялся... Счастливый, беспечный, думающий только о них двоих и о том, как давно они не были вместе. И именно это и отрезвило его, ухнувшего с головой в невозможные радость и облегчение – Живой! Невредимый! Вернулся! Дождались!

Человек, проведший год на передовой, терявший близких, принимающий тяжелые решения, человек, которому снились кошмары и который собирал колдографии тех, кого по своему мнению не спас, не мог так легко и незамутненно, как бабочка-однодневка, радоваться, едва все закончилось. Настолько быстро забыть обо всем.

Значит - ложь. И значит, вейла была права.

"Альбус?" - встревоженный зов фамильяра.

"Не вмешивайся. Не нужно. Я позову".

"Альбус!!!"

"Я знаю, что делаю".

"Недолетки сумасшедшие... "

Фоукс недоволен, но теперь без прямого зова не вмешается. Что ж, пусть все будет быстро. Ты же не станешь бить в спину, Геллерт?

\- Прости, - устало заметил Альбус, чуть отстраняясь от смотрящего на него с недоумением любовника. - Я что-то отвык от людей рядом за последние полгода. Впадаю в мыслительный транс на ходу. Не ждал тебя так рано, думал, вы еще будете договариваться с министерствами и советом.

\- Вырвался на сутки, - беспечно рассмеялся Геллерт, тряхнув золотой гривой. - Скучал, хотел отметить с тобой. Выпьем за победу?

\- Тебя покормить? Разносолов не обещаю, сам знаешь, какое время, но все лучше вашего пайка, - Альбус протянул руку для совместной аппарации в гостиную. Как всегда. Как в другой, прошлой жизни.

\- Ну, не-е-ет, с моими планами на сегодняшнюю ночь набивать живот - это лишнее, - Геллерт тоже, как всегда, щелчком пальцев призвал бокалы из серванта, вытащил откуда-то запыленную бутылку...

Альбус смотрел, как со стороны. Как будто бы это все его не касалось. Что-то внутри одновременно корчилось от боли, не верило в происходящее, хотело выяснить все раз и навсегда, спросить, узнать, понять... за что? С ним было так плохо? Но он никогда не настаивал и не давил... Впрочем, почти перекрывая и боль, и недоумение, и слабую надежду, все место в его душе занимала сейчас какая-то фатальная обреченность. Он не будет сопротивляться. Пусть будет так, как будет. Если Геллерту без него лучше...

\- Мы будем пить вино из этих тролльих рож? – поинтересовался он все-таки, стараясь создать хотя бы видимость их обычно шутливой беседы. Тем более, что бокалы, которые Геллерт вытащил и впрямь были примечательные – выполненные в виде свирепых морд горных троллей, корчащих различные гримасы, они были куплены ими вместе на рождественской ярмарке в Бремене, куда тогда еще не любовник вытащил Альбуса еще до праздника и демонстрации прототипа голема, и вызвали много смеха...

Геллерт рассмеялся и сейчас, натужно и как-то совсем не весело, заслоняясь от взглядов упавшими на лицо прядями волос. Отвернулся на мгновенье. Бокал он протягивал, уже справившись с собой, сияя безмятежностью.

\- Ну что, за нашу победу?

Альбус посмотрел в совсем больные глаза напротив, в которых не было и отблеска золота, и кивнул.

\- За победу.

Выпить он не успел.

Перед самым лицом мелькнула рука, блеснули огоньками камни в кольцах, и разбитый бокал разлетелся грудой осколков по ковру, на ворсе темнела уже начавшая впитывать винная лужа.

\- Не могу. Я не могу! – крикнул ему Геллерт и с истеричным смехом осел на пол, держась рукой за шею, задыхаясь, как будто что-то его душило. Словно голем, у которого оборвалась связь с его магом. - Не могу... Убей ты. Твоя победа.

Альбус замерший было, рухнул рядом с ним на колени, шепча диагностические чары, запуская ментальное сканирование, удерживая в ладонях лицо, по которому текли слезы.

\- Убить? О чем ты говоришь?! Объясни мне, наконец, что случилось, Геллерт! Что с тобой?!

Любовник в ответ на этот вопрос неожиданно вспыхнул злым, горячим бешенством, ударившим Альбуса по ментальной связи так, что он отшатнулся.

\- Что случилос-с-с-сь?! Ты еще с-с-с-спрашиваешь?!

Клубок чужих воспоминаний, выдернутый голой рукой без всякой палочки, полетел в лицо. И впитался, показывая… 

_Геллерт стоит напротив Райнерта, похлопывает перчатками по бедру. Коса у него примерно на пол-ладони короче, чем сейчас, одежда измята и выглядит он…как в день их первой встречи, когда они сцепились в лаборатории! Слышится безмятежный, холодный голос:_

_\- Он поможет мне достичь вершины власти. Убрать маггловскую угрозу. Захватить волшебный мир. А потом... я найду в себе силы остаться одному на вершине. Ради нашей общей цели. Ради общего блага._

_Они оба в каменном кругу, сверкают напитывающиеся их магией камни и звучит властный голос, в котором пробивается клекот:_

_\- …клянусь, что до нашей победы не замыслю вреда…_

_Геллерт сидит в помещении с низкими сводами, заваленного старыми книгами. Напротив него за столом… почтенный Гардух, гоблин, скреплявший клятву!_

_\- Гардух! – сколько в этом возгласе потрясения… - Вы уверены, это… это не из области маггловских сказок?_

_\- Молодой Гриндевальд, разве я когда-нибудь вел с вами дела нечестно?_

_Геллерт трясет головой, напряженно о чем-то раздумывая._

_\- Значит, я встретил мага, который равен мне во всем. Или все-таки сильнее? Что произойдет, если между нами будет дуэль?_

_\- Два равных мага ваших талантов. Предупредите тогда старика, чтобы я убрал всех гоблинов в радиусе нескольких сотен миль от места вашей дуэли. Во избежание, - спокойно отзывается Гардух, чуть дернув ухом. Смеется на свой гоблинский лад._

_Геллерт ожесточенно дергает себя за косу. _

_\- А если мы станем любовниками... у меня есть шанс быть сильнее?_

_\- Вейла и любовная магия неразрывно связаны. Но в истории, которую я вам поведал, была еще и такая неизвестная, как сила любви. А она вам, юный Гриндевальд, пока неведома._

_Геллерт в темной военной форме в бешенстве мечется по тренировочному зала, швыряя режущие и огненные проклятия в движущие мишени. В какой-то момент его ловит подкравшийся сзади Райнерт, блокируя сцепленными в замок руками, прижимая к себе._

_\- Геллерт! Что случилось?! Я думал, ты взял увольнительную, чтобы сбежать к своему алхимику!_

_Геллерту приходится отдышаться, прежде чем он начинает говорить, и то на пальцах то и дело появляются и прячутся золотые когти…_

_\- Райни... Я, похоже, все испортил._

_\- Ты выдал нас совету? – флегматично интересуется северянин, за что получает в ответ злобный горловой рык._

_\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?!_

_\- Тогда давай сядем... вот на этот мат хотя бы, и ты мне спокойно объяснишь, что случилось._

_Присев на мат, Геллерт сцепляет пальцы рук и, помолчав, явно через силу, произносит:_

_\- Ты был прав. Мне не стоило спать с Дамблдором._

_\- Я был... вы что, поссорились что ли?! И из-за этого…_

_Геллерт затыкает его одним яростным взглядом._

_\- После того как мы переспали с Дамблдором, моя вейла не желает больше ни с кем проводить время. Совсем ни с кем._

_\- А как же этот, который умер?_

_Геллерт истерически смеется, запуская руки в спутанные волосы._

_\- Он потому и умер, что ей настолько не понравилось, что мы оба посчитали это насилием. Я не стал тебе говорить, сам решил эту проблему. Но... сегодня все повторилось. Наш советчик Штейнмайер дал понять, чего хочет в обмен на свой голос. Я пытался, правда, пытался Райни, это же самый легкий путь! Очнулся - посредине комнаты. Я дал ему пощечину. И понял, что не могу! Понимаешь? Правда, потом взял эту крылатую дрянь за горло, заставил на него воздействовать… в общем, договор мы заключили. Будет стоит кучу золота и уступок на рынке, но... от всего остального он отказался. Но это же… Он ее что, приворожил? Опоил?! Зачаровал?! Проклятый алхимик! Мне нужно как-то избавиться от ее контроля хотя бы на время! Может получится усыпить?_

_\- Геллерт, но ведь ты с ним…_

_\- Заткнись. Немедленно._

_Палатка. Та самая, где Геллерт валялся после своего ранения. Сам он стоит и морщится, держась за плечо, перед ним Райнерт, как мальчишка, прячущий руки за спину…_

_\- Прекрати немедленно! Как ты вообще так умудрился?! _

_Геллерт все-таки ловит своего соратника за ладонь, над его руками вспыхивает золотистый свет заклинания целителя, а потом он меняется в лице. Разом. Страшно._

_\- Как он… Что произошло?! Нет, покажи мне!_

_К нему скользит серебристая нить, Геллерт погружается в нее… первыми отрастают когти. _

_\- Геллерт! Геллерт!!!_

_Райнерт выпускает ему в лицо струю воды, а потом трясет за плечи._

_\- Я думал, ты сейчас пойдешь его убивать!_

_\- Не сейчас... – яростный клекот, сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся кулаки. - Он нам нужен в восстановлении големов. Но Райни, больше я ему не позволю так с тобой или с кем-то еще из наших обращаться! Хватит. Что он о себе возомнил?! Что мы выиграем ему войну, а он…_

Воспоминания отпускают неохотно, потрясенный Альбус с трудом разрывает связь, чтобы столкнуться с ненавидящим взглядом голубых глаз.

\- Я хотел убрать тебя. Сначала. Потом… я не умею любить. Но я думал, что доверяю тебе! Что верю! А ты… Ты лгал все это время! Ты говорил о любви, а был бессердечнее своих големов! Просто использовал меня, чтобы дорваться до власти, убрав нас всех, когда мы принесем тебе новый мир на блюде?! Так не лги хотя бы сейчас, Альбус Дамблдор! Убей честно!

Геллерт наотмашь хлестанул опешившего Альбуса по щеке… и осел на пол в глубоком обмороке.

  
  
Больше всего это напоминало дурную пародию на начало их отношений - снова бессознательный Геллерт, смутные мысленные образы, неправильно понятые действия... вот только на вейлу ничего не спишешь. Вейла спит. Это все - только между ними.

Альбус, скривив болезненно губы, ухватил любовника... наверное, уже бывшего, на руки и перенес на диван. Можно было и магией, конечно, но зачем отказывать себе в последних мелких радостях? Вряд ли у них получится когда-нибудь еще раз нормально дотронуться друг до друга после такого.

Зелья. Успокоительное, из флакона которого он щедро отхлебнул и сам, даже не подумав разбавить водой. Размассировать сведенные грудные мышцы, позволяя дышать свободнее, прикрыть пледом...

Геллерт очнулся минут через десять, когда сидящий рядом Альбус уже составил вчерне предварительный план дальнейших действий, старательно отгоняя от себя трусливую мысль, что самым простым и логичным будет пойти и просто отравиться самому. Чтобы не чувствовать этой тоскливой, сосущей пустоты внутри. Значит, бессердечнее голема? Даже для тебя, радость? Кажется, нужно уже смириться, что с людьми у него никогда ничего не выйдет. Есть Фоукс, в конце концов. Хотя бы будет с кем поговорить.

\- Знаешь, - заметил он, не глядя на зашевелившегося любовника, - я все не мог понять, чем же я тебя так обидел... А ты оказывается, просто никогда не считал, что я могу чувствовать и размышлять, как обычный человек. И хотеть не власти, а просто, чтобы меня хоть кто-то понимал и принимал таким, какой я есть. Это смешно, наверное. Один-единственный раз мне казалось, что я веду себя, как нормальный...

Он пожал плечами и открыл сознание, разом снимая все щиты - не все ли равно теперь?

Нежность, много нежности для его крылатых. Желание защитить их любой ценой. Входящая в привычку забота. То новое доверие, что, как ему показалось, появилось между ними после истории с бразильцем... Крепнущая симпатия не только к Геллерту, но и к его вейле - это же неправильно любить только половину кого-то? Сны с предупреждениями. Нежелание верить. Постоянная тревога за Геллерта, умчавшегося на передовую. Ожидание. Тоска. Сработавший артефакт и черная, с головой накрывающая ярость от попытки не пустить его к единственному человеку, которого он готов защищать до последней капли крови. Големы. Растроение личности для того, чтобы с ними справиться. Потом с трудом обратно, в себя, пытаясь найти и собрать среди осколков личности то, что там было человеческого... И снова сны с предупреждениями.

"Твоя вейла просто меня полюбила, в отличие от тебя".

\- Я уйду через сутки, - устало проинформировал Альбус уже вслух, все так же не шевелясь. - Клятвы между нами выполнены, долги закрыты. Хочу закончить с последним заказом для госпиталей, потом освобожу твои лаборатории. Големов, уж извини, я отключу. Если оставлю себе - вы рано или поздно начнете за мной охоту, опасаясь за свою власть, оставлять их без своего контроля тоже не хочу. Ты свой новый мир получил, дальше сам справишься. С помощью своих птенчиков.

\- Куда уйдешь? - тихо подал голос Геллерт, комкая в пальцах край пледа.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Альбус. - Мир большой, где-нибудь нам с Фоуксом найдется местечко, в котором не намечаются великие потрясения и перемены.

Он уже начал вставать, когда магические потоки в комнате дрогнули. И загудели, вибрируя, наливаясь почти видимым в физическом мире золотистым светом.

“Ненавижу!!!”

Он с трудом узнал в этом разъяренном, полном боли и гнева клекоте серебристый голосок вейлы. Рванулся к Геллерту, понимая, что не успевает, что того уже швырнуло на колени закручиваемыми вокруг тела в спирали воздушным потоками…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * быстро!(нем.)  
** дерьмо(нем.)


	19. Темная лошадка

_Швейцарские Альпы 1910 год_

\- Фоукс! Фоукс, лети сюда немедленно! - Альбус в последний момент успел пригасить потоки чужой стихийной магии, обернув их своими. Воздух нагрелся и сотрясался от излишка выплеснутых в него сил, собственная магия бесновалась, грозя выйти из-под контроля... а Геллерт опять обмяк в его руках, сползя в глубокий обморок. Его не удавалось даже почувствовать на ментальном плане, где сейчас бесновалась вырвавшаяся на свободу вейла, полная обиды и жажды мести. И готовая уничтожить себя, лишь бы наказать зарвавшегося носителя.

Альбус со вздохом потянулся к ней ментально, пытаясь сбить с кровожадно-самоубийственного настроя. Остановить голыми руками вышедших из-под контроля големов сейчас и то казалось проще!

\- Тише... Ты же славная девочка, ты не любишь убивать... Ну, видишь, я же жив, тебе вовсе необязательно так злиться... Все наладится. Вы помиритесь. Больше никаких старых мерзких политиков против твоей воли. Только те, кого ты сама выберешь…

"Мне кроме тебя никто не нужен!" - распахнувшиеся глаза были ярко-золотыми, с вертикальной линией дрожащего зрачка. Нечеловеческие. И совершенно по-девчоночьи обиженные.

\- Но я не нужен ему, ты же видишь.

"Нужен!" - потоки снова взвились вверх голодными щупальцами, и Альбус, тихо выругавшись, прижал своих бестолковых крылатых крепче, укачивая, убаюкивая, шепча ласковые глупости на ухо, не позволяя сотворить ничего непоправимого.

“...Скорлупа и перья!” - появившийся Фоукс только ошалело закрутил головой, а потом, не тратя слов, сразу напрямую запел, обращаясь к вейле. Та прекратила бесноваться и прислушалась, позволив Альбусу хоть немного стянуть на себя магическое напряжение.

“Тащи этого... в спальню, - буркнул феникс часом позже, тяжело, с присвистом и клекотом, дыша. - Она согласна с ним сначала поговорить. Когда он утром очнется. Только тебе от них лучше далеко не отходить, опять запаникует и разнесет все вокруг...”

Пришел в себя Геллерт через час после рассвета. Заморгал удивленно, оглядываясь.

\- Альхен? Что случилось? – он потер лоб, поморщился, как при приступе мигрени. Альбус осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей. Геллерт благодарно кивнул, улыбнулся… а потом, судя по расширившимся глазам и округлившемуся рту, все вспомнил сам.

\- Почему ты не позволил ей меня убить?!

"Он еще и недоволен, посмотрите на него!" - проскрипел возмущенно феникс, все это время просидевший на изголовье кровати, напевая колыбельные.

\- Фоукс... Мы разберемся без ругани, хорошо? - Альбус, прямо в одежде пролежавший поверх одеяла большую часть ночи, потянулся, разминая затекшие конечности, помассировал переносицу.

"Ну-ну... Это ты нашей крылатой девочке расскажешь, пока она будет ему высказывать, какой он идиот! - негодующий фамильяр хлопнул крыльями, грузно поднимаясь в воздух. - Я завтракать. А то никаких нервов на вас не напасешься. Не буяньте тут сильно".

Альбус послал птице волну молчаливой, признательной благодарности, после чего снова повернулся к бывшему любовнику.

\- Я, если ты так и не понял за все время, проведенное со мной, - устало заметил он, - действительно не одобряю убийства без крайней необходимости. Не говоря уж о том, что после такого мне придется еще разбираться с твоими птенчиками, которые рванут мне мстить, да и... Геллерт, я понимаю, что, по-твоему, я бессердечная скотина, но труп любимого человека в собственном доме - это даже для меня чересчур. Поэтому просыпайся, приходи в себя и давай попытаемся договориться с твоей вейлой мирно, чтобы я мог оставить вас наедине со спокойной совестью.

\- О чем тут договариваться? - с тихой обреченностью отозвался Геллерт, глядя в сторону и нервно дергая себя за выбившуюся прядь. - Мы тянули друг друга в разные стороны. Она инстинктом сразу поняла что нужно... нам. Я пытался логикой и жаждой власти сломать ее, и в итоге разрушил все. И для нее, и для себя.

Он поднял взгляд и очень тихо произнес:

\- Посмотри, что сейчас с моими магическими потоками. Их нет. Она все перерезала. Гуманнее будет меня просто убить. Мне теперь даже люмос недоступен. Прости, Альбус. За то, что я, не разобравшись, осудил по своей мерке. Что своими руками разрушил все, что нас связывало. И за то, что предал, не смотря на то, что ты соблюдал клятвы... больше, чем соблюдал… тоже прости. Если сможешь.

Альбус прикусил губу, решаясь, а потом лег обратно, решительно обнимая, прижимая золотистую голову к груди, заворачивая их обоих в свою магию, на которую тихим-тихим звоном отозвался воздух. Было странно, насколько просто и естественно их тела вжались друг в друга, как будто бы ничего и не случилось. Было странно, что это оказалось совсем не больно. Да и холодная отстраненная злость со вчерашнего вечера в нем самом заметно поутихла.

\- Прекрати. Ничего она не перерезала. Просто вчера потратилась почти до дна, пока билась в истерике, а остальное я заблокировал, чтобы вы не снесли все вокруг. Через несколько дней восстановишься и вернешься к строительству своего нового мира, ты ради него уже стольким пожертвовал, что будет неправильным бросить все сейчас. Европе только войны всех со всеми на обломках старого мира и не хватало…

Что он зря это сказал, Альбус понял почти сразу - даже заблокированная и ослабленная, магия Геллерта встала на дыбы, а сам он выдал реакцию, не уступающую вчерашней истерике вейлы. По крайней мере, удерживая бьющееся в судорожных рыданиях тело и слушая бессвязные отрывистые всхлипы про его вину, излишние потери и полную военно-стратегическую бездарность, Альбус чувствовал явное дежа вю. И полную беспомощность, кстати, тоже.

\- Ну все, хватит. Хватит. Радость, я в тебя сейчас залью весь свой запас успокоительного! Геллерт! Ну, тихо, тихо... Это не твоя вина. Не твоя. Ты же понимаешь, что был прав, и рано или поздно старые правила привели бы нас к краху... Ты хотя бы все закончил быстро. И минимизировал потери магов, используя големов... Геллерт...шшшш...тише, мой крылатый, тише... 

Он гладил вздрагивающие плечи, коротко касаясь губами затылка и висков, пытаясь убедить себя, что у него все еще есть выбор. Потом махнул рукой. Какой выбор? Оставить Геллерта на Райнерта в таком состоянии? Чтобы они изобрели еще один самоубийственный план? Чтобы спустя полгода на другом конце планеты он развернул газету с некрологом? 

\- Геллерт. Ты сейчас успокаиваешься. Умываешься. Пьешь зелья. Завтракаешь. И мы садимся решать, что делать дальше. Девочка моя крылатая, это и к тебе относится, хватит притворяться спящей!   


В ответ прилетел короткий резкий смешок. Геллерт, отвернувшись, яростно тер глаза.

\- А что тут можно сделать? Я был глуп и слеп. Отказался прислушаться к вейле, лишил ее свободы, голоса…всего. Теперь она очнулась и мстит. А у меня... нет сил. Собственно, силы таяли все время, пока мы боролись за это тело. Если бы не твои големы... мы бы проиграли. Я был ни на что не годен еще с лета! Другие умирали, а все, что я мог – это улыбаться и как заведенный твердить, что все будет хорошо! И вот теперь, когда нам нужно удержать то, что мы получили таким количеством крови и смертей, заставить старичье в советах закрепить границы нового мира... я почти сквиб. Поставить на колени магглов, чтобы проиграть магам! Мне, с моей силой, которой я так кичился! Иронично, правда?

Снова не то смешок, не то всхлип. Альбус вздохнул и положил ладонь ему на загривок, массируя напряженную шею.

\- Значит, просто придется придумать новый план. Без использования твоей силы. Мы решим эту проблему. Глупо строить на пепелище копию сгоревшего дома.

Геллерт вывернулся из-под руки и недоверчиво взглянул ему в лицо:

\- Что значит "мы решим"? Ты... остаешься... со мной?! - последнее слово прозвучало еле слышно.

\- Не с тобой, а с вами, - ворчливо поправил Альбус, отправляя не вмешивающейся в их разговор вейле ментальное объятие. Та золотисто замерцала в ответ, что алхимик перевел для себя то ли как довольное потягивание, то ли как лукавое подмигивание. Хорошо. Хоть кто-то из его крылатых сейчас в своем уме. То, что творилось с Геллертом, по-настоящему пугало - сильный, собранный, твердо идущий к своей цели волшебник сейчас, казалось, готов был развалиться от одного неверного слова, от одного неправильного прикосновения... А его будут бить со всей силы, по самому больному. Потому что именно сейчас начнется настоящий передел мира. По хорошему, его бы самого сейчас отправить на год на отдаленные острова к океану, где тепло, солнечно, нет войн, политики и соратников-идиотов...но на это Геллерт точно не пойдет. Мерлин, вот что с этим делать? Опять выставить подставным главой Райнерта? Не вытянет. И Геллерту тогда придется продолжать играть роль вейлы, уговаривая людей всеми способами... Так, нет. Вот это точно больше нет. Хватит. Он обещал защищать своих крылатых? Ну, вот пора отвечать за свои слова. А с их собственными внутренними глупостями они потом разберутся, когда Геллерт придет в себя.

Альбус строго нацелился пальцем в лоб своему забывшему как дышать возлюбленному.

\- Радость моя, у тебя потрясающе красивые глаза, но хватит на меня ими хлопать. Я сказал - ванная, зелья, завтрак. И позови своего Мортенсона, и кто там у вас еще имеет право голоса? Мне нужна адекватная оценка ситуации. Тебя в таком состоянии я к политическим акулам не выпущу. Это самоубийство.

Хотелось не так. Хотелось не спокойно, четко, чуть насмешливо и по пунктам, а обнять, прижать к себе, целовать чуть опухшую переносицу и губы, обещать, что все будет хорошо, баюкать в руках, как обиженного ребенка....Только было нельзя. Ни жалеть, ни показывать, что видишь слабость, ни давать особый выбор. Нужно было медленно, маленькими шажками, последовательно возвращать к обычной жизни, накапливать резерв, мирить с вейлой и изо всех верить самому и заставлять поверить вместе с собой, что все в порядке. Они со всем справятся. Теперь - справятся.

\- Нас пятеро. Точнее, было пятеро, - рот Геллерта снова искривился в болезненной гримасе. – Йоханнеса я не уберег. Вовек себе не прощу… но я же видел! Еще в школе видел, как мы стоим втроем, принимаем капитуляцию! Я, он и Райни… мы учились вместе. И когда моя вейла пошла в первый раз в разнос, они были единственные, кто пытался помочь. Остались рядом, терпели все ее взбрыки и домогательства… Я им защитные амулеты сделал от ментального воздействия, как только смог. Месяц в фамильной библиотеке ночевал, чуть не помер пока первый раз обряд на крови проводил, один, без страховки… но сработало. Они мои самые близкие, кроме тебя. И еще Винда с Гереоном. Помоги, если не мне, то хотя бы им! Через два дня первые переговоры, через неделю – совет. И либо мы берем власть… либо нас перебьют. Ты и сам знаешь.

Он часто заморгал, обхватил себя руками за плечи, словно собираясь с духом, а потом откатился из-под руки Альбуса и попробовал встать. Пошатнулся, взмахнул рукой, запрещая вмешиваться, постоял, восстанавливая равновесие и медленно, придерживаясь рукой за мебель и стены, двинулся в сторону ванной.

Задергался Альбус спустя минут пятнадцать - обругал себя параноиком, потом идиотом, оставившим Геллерта в нестабильном состоянии одного, сгреб пузырьки с зельями в охапку и пошел вслед за ним. Стукнул о косяк, предупреждая о своем появлении, но это, похоже, было лишним. Геллерт сидел, сжавшись в комок, обняв колени и опустив голову в уже остывшей воде и на внешние раздражители не реагировал. То ли общался с вейлой, то ли пребывал в жесточайшей меланхолии.

\- Геллерт! - позвать, чтобы не напугать неожиданными движениями, потом вытащить из воды, завернуть огромное полотенце, промокая прохладные капли - любовник даже не пошевелился, так и стоял, глядя себе под ноги, погруженный в какие-то мысли. - Простынешь, вода остыла. Я переплету тебе косу - пей пока зелья. Сначала вот это, в темно-синем флаконе. Потом успокоительные. Вон то, прозрачное – последним. Вообще-то, это было для снятия блокиратора с вейлы, который я варил, и оно вроде как уже не нужно, но на всякий случай выпей, может у вас с магическими потоками наладится. Осторожно, должно быть очень горькое.

Альбус протянул руку за гребнем, привычно пробегая пальцами по растрепанной косе, отмечая, как потускнело обычно живое золото и как лохматятся во все стороны концы прядей... его крылатым было паршиво.

Он вздохнул и все-таки обнял Геллерта со спины, целуя в затылок, массируя его:

\- Мы со всем разберемся, обещаю. Если понадобится, я сам разнесу весь магический совет с големами или без... и пусть утрутся, что это сделает полукровка.

Геллерт в ответ на ласку вздрогнул, развернулся и вжался всем собой, утыкаясь лицом в плечо.

\- Прости, сейчас я соберусь. Сейчас я... приду в себя… И тебе не придется со мной, как с ребенком! Минуту. Дай мне еще минуту…

\- Мы никуда не торопимся, - Альбус одной рукой подманил к себе халат и быстро завернул в него возлюбленного, уронив вымокшее полотенце на пол, продолжая второй рукой прижимать к плечу его голову. - Если твой кофе остынет, эльф просто сварит новое.

Он покачал головой, проверяя все еще ослабленные потоки, а потом прижал к себе Геллерта для аппарации в гостиную. Косу можно было доплести и в ванной, конечно, но зато на первом этаже был зажженный камин и пледы... А вот на шкуры у камина лучше было не смотреть. Слишком "их" место, с которым связано слишком много воспоминаний... Потом. Позже. Он подумает обо всем этом позже. И не только подумает, но и уронит это белобрысое чудовище, которое снова будем смеяться и отбиваться или наоборот - ластиться и урчать, прижимаясь, в меха, чтобы создать новые воспоминания. Ничем не отравленные. Для этого нужно-то всего ничего - помирить Геллерта с его вейлой, не дать натворить непоправимых ошибок, не позволить проиграть политическую борьбу и не сойти с ума... Задачка в самый раз для гения, как съязвил бы Фоукс.  
Пока Альбус начал ее решать с того, что устроился в кресле, удерживая Геллерта у себя на коленях и продолжая плести сложную северную косу.

\- Вы поговорили? - уточнил он, обращаясь сразу к обоим, знаком приказывая возникшему в углу гостиной домовому эльфу накрывать завтрак.

\- Вейла не хочет со мной разговаривать. У нас что-то вроде вооруженного нейтралитета. Хотя я пообещал, что больше не буду пить зелье, которое ее усыпляет. Но она обижена и не доверяет. А про тебя даже слушать не хочет, сразу впадает в истерику… и я даже возразить ничем не могу, потому что и впрямь кругом виноват. Альбус, ответь, только честно. Тебе со мной возиться не противно?

\- Противно? - Альбус от удивления дернул прядь из плетущейся косы сильнее, чем нужно и тут же виновато коснулся губами плеча зашипевшего Геллерта. - С чего мне должно быть противно?

Он посмотрел, как тот, не говоря в ответ ни слова, наклоняет голову - точь в точь нашкодивший книззл с прижатыми ушами, прислушался к ментальному фырканию вейлы и, тяжело вздохнув, уточнил:

\- Ты про вчерашнее? - Альбус был не уверен, что готов это обсуждать сейчас, чтобы не вышло излишне зло или обиженно, но, похоже, выбора не было, иначе Геллерт успешно съест себя сам. - Радость... Ты ведь в итоге ничего не сделал. Ну, разве что на ковре пятна останутся, но это разве что домового эльфа опечалит...

\- Я собирался!

\- Но ведь не стал? - Альбус улыбнулся в золотистый затылок, чувствуя, как проговаривая все это, и сам легче начинает относиться ко всей ситуации. - Я верил, что ты не захочешь бить мне в спину. И оказался прав. Мне радоваться нужно...

\- А если бы ты выпил?!

\- В ящике стола лежит беозар, а ты вполне приличный целитель. 

\- Альхен, как ты можешь! - Геллерт задергался в его руках, пытаясь извернуться так, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Альбус помог ему пересесть, придерживая за поясницу, посмотрел в ответ, прямо и твердо.

\- Мне не противно. Но твое состояние мне очень не нравится. Поэтому в ближайшее время я намерен тебя тиранить излишней заботой, занудными распросами о самочувствии, горькими зельями и своим навязчивым присутствием. И, радость моя, я тебя очень прошу... не делай сейчас никаких поспешных выводов, хорошо? Если тебе что-то покажется не так - поговори со мной. Я всегда тебя выслушаю. Обещаешь?

  
\- Не буду и поговорю, - послушно согласился Геллерт. - Раз я так фатально во всем ошибся... Глупец.

По его лицу скользнуло слабая тень прежней насмешливой улыбки, и он добавил:

\- Ты тоже глупец, если все еще возишься со мной. Какая я радость? Все что я делал последнее время - приносил горе. И тебе тоже. Даже моя собственная сила не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего…

Геллерт вытянул руку с палочкой и попытался зажечь свечу на каминной полке. Огонек мигнул на секунду и погас.

\- Как не вовремя магия меня наказывает. Я никак не успею восстановиться до следующей среды…

\- Подобное тянется к подобному, - фыркнул Альбус, закрепляя косу и подманивая к ним поднос с кофейником, швейцарскими булочками с украшением в виде крестов, маслом и джемом. - Это я про наши умственные способности. Извини, с поставками мяса проблемы, последнюю ветчину я на прошлой неделе скормил плотоядным мухожоркам в лаборатории. Иначе они своей слюной делиться отказывались, а мне нужен был декокт для госпитальных зелий...

Под свою болтовню, он успел с помощью невербальной магии разлить кофе, в очередной раз тоскливо вздохнув на отсутствие сливок, отлеветировать Геллерту его порцию и взяться намазывать половину булочки маслом. Любовник сидел, прижавшись щекой к его виску, и со странным выражением лица смотрел в свою кружку, так и не отпив из нее.

\- Геллерт, тебе нужно поесть. Потом поговорим про все остальное. Что у вас там в следующую среду, мировой совет? Думаю, меня и Райнерта хватит, чтобы запугать их до икоты, особенно если напомнить про големов. Тебе останется только сидеть и грозно на всех смотреть. И да, я не трону этих твоих... птенчиков, обещаю, но точки в наших отношениях придется расставить заново. Пусть лучше бояться, чем пытаются отравить меня сами или лезут не вовремя под руку, как это уже сделал Мортенсон.

\- Райни меня защищал! - Геллерт боднул его в плечо, слабо улыбнулся и, наконец, отхлебнул кофе. – Что касается поставок – скоро все должно наладиться. Магглов-крестьян мы не трогали. Я прикажу, чтобы тебя перестали морить голодом и прислали нормальную еду.

\- Вы, может, и не трогали, - мрачно отозвался Альбус, подпихивая Геллерту как можно незаметнее намазанную булочку. Сам он каким-то непонятным для него образом с начала войны оказался в курсе проблем соседей, как из магических, так и из маггловских деревень. Для первых он был алхимиком, для вторых - ученым-травником, который мог помочь больным и раненным, когда был в настроении... Альбус не уточнял, что его настроение измерялось оставшимися после срочных заказов с фронта и из госпиталей часами на сон. - Но маггловские правительства, знаешь ли, объявляли мобилизицаю по всей Европе. Так что проблемы с поставками теперь надолго. Придется думать, что делать и с этим тоже, если мы возьмем их под свой контроль. Накормить магический мир при неурожае еще возможно, но магглов слишком много. Так что ближайший год живем без особых пиршеств. И, разумеется, голодом меня никто не морит, просто мне обычно все равно, что жевать в лаборатории, лишь бы не сильно отвлекаться... А ты у нас теперь отдаешь приказы, значит?

\- Альхен, - возлюбленный устало вздохнул, показывая, что шутка не кажется ему смешной. - Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я изначально собирался править под прикрытием сильной фигуры. Меня никто не воспринимает всерьез. Потому Райни всегда был главой, а я ему как бы подчинялся. Пусть некоторые и догадываются, как все обстоит на самом деле, но большинство… Видимо, действительно придется брать големов на совет для защиты. Плохо. Они почуют слабость и нападут, навяжут физическое противостояние с авроратами... А я надеялся продавить их так, чтобы они склонились перед силой, подчинившей магглов и выведшей магов из тени.

Альбус хмыкнул и напомнил:

\- Ты, между прочим, первый раз озвучил мне вслух свой план на после войны. У меня к нему только один вопрос: что ты будешь делать, если выбранный тобой "патрон" решит и впрямь вылепить из тебя свою ручную вейлу? Потому что Райнерт власть сейчас не удержит, он не настолько харизматичен и не настолько силен, а ты... не на пике формы.

\- Нам с Райни придется удержать власть, - на мгновение в Геллерте вновь зажегся прежний огонь, он подался вперед, сверкая глазами. - Мы слишком долго к этому шли! Мы обязаны удержать! Прежние правительства тянули магический мир в пропасть. Мы замкнулись в себе и вырождались... Теперь новое время! И я не позволю, чтобы после мое... нашей победы все, что мы сделали, пошло прахом. Обратно в изоляцию и массовые обливейты на тех, кто рисковал своими жизнями на фронте? Я лучше умру, чем это допущу! Мы не крысы, чтобы прятаться по щелям!

Альбус тряхнул головой, чувствуя, как его ведет от этого голоса, манящего, зовущего за собой, возвращающего его Геллерта… Ладонь, словно сама по себе, скользнула под полы халата, гладя пока по мышцам живота, чувствуя, как они напрягаются в ответ на немудренную ласку. Геллерт, уже открывший рот, чтобы продолжить свою речь, застыл каменным изваянием, только недопитый кофе плескался о стенки кружки.

\- Что ты будешь делать, если от тебя снова потребуют такой оплаты? Твоя вейла вряд ли согласится.

Это был жестокий вопрос. Но он должен был его задать. Должен.

\- После инцидента с Сильва, я никому не даю такой платы! - прерывисто дыша сквозь зубы, отозвался Геллерт. Он не шевелился, замер под ласкающей рукой, но и не протестовал.

\- Ну и хорошо. Тогда ты сейчас доешь, и будем решать, как все провернуть, - вздохнул Альбус, понимающий, что в целом возлюбленный прав, и любой откат назад приведет только к сокрушительному краху уже и без того изрядно потрепанной со всех сторон политики изоляционизма. И что такое в жерновах всего мира одна-единственная вейла… хорошо хоть сама приносить себя в жертву эта вейла все-таки пока не собиралась. - Поздно делать вид, что мышей не было, когда они уже разбежались... А с нашего старичья станется попытаться так и сделать.

Он собирался вытащить руку из-под халата. Честно, собирался. В конце концов, ответ на интересующий его вопрос он получил... такой ответ, который более чем его устраивал. А развивать тему было опасно – Альбус не был уверен, что сейчас сможет спокойно отнестись к мысли о Геллерте в чужой постели. Но...

Они оба потянулись к нему. И заурчавшая вейла, и часто задышавший сквозь зубы любовник, и ладонь словно сама продолжила ласкать, опускаясь все ниже, еле касаясь влажного, возбужденного члена.

Нельзя было. Не так. Не когда это могло быть воспринято как плата или...не тогда, когда он не мог оценить, кто этого хочет - вейла или Геллерт... 

Прервали их посыпавшие искры из камина на том моменте, когда Альбус почти плюнул на все свои сомнения и моральные терзания, слушая глухой прерывистый и жадный стон в ответ на ласку.

\- Я передумал, - сообщил он хмуро, щелчком пальцев подзывая плед и накидывая его на Геллерта. - Я все-таки прокляну твоего Райнерта. За постоянные несвоевременные появления. Да шучу я, не дергайся. Если, по твоему мнению, буду слишком резок - скажи по ментальной связи.

И ударил легилименцией по появившейся из камина в гостиной тройке. Ни к чему не принуждая, не пытаясь вскрыть память или что-то внушить. Просто ломая амулеты и четко обозначая границы своей власти над незваными гостями. А заодно и опуская собственные щиты, скрывающие истинную силу его магических потоков, часть из которых тут же обернулись вокруг Геллерта, защищая и подпитывая.

\- Господа, являться без приглашения хозяина - признак дурного воспитания. Сядьте на диван напротив, и подождите. Геллерт, допивай кофе, и будем разговаривать.  


Геллерт вместо того, чтобы послушаться, слетел с его колен, оказываясь под прицелом палочек своих же людей, перекрывая им доступ к Альбусу. И перекрывая Альбусу возможность проклясть кого-то из птенчиков, если он вдруг выйдет из себя. С-с-стратег…

\- Стоп! Палочки убрать! Я жив и не под империо. Планы поменялись. 

\- Геллерт! – Винда палочку не опустила, но чары, которые она спешно накладывала, были из арсенала целителей. - Что с твоей магией?!

\- Это основная проблема, из-за которой придется все менять, - скривился Геллерт, не двигаясь с места. – Я довел своим характером даже собственную вейлу, перемудрил с магическими клятвами…и еще кое-что личное. Простите. Мне жаль, что я вас подвожу, но сейчас нам нужно срочно решать, что делать со стратегией поведения на совете. Мы не можем проиграть.

\- Сядьте все, - поморщился Альбус, демонстративно убирая палочку и откидываясь обратно в кресле. - Геллерт, ешь уже. После зелий на пустой желудок ты получишь в лучшем случае язву в довесок к магическому истощению, а она паршиво лечится. Мортенсон, если бы он был под империо, я бы тебя уже убил, вместо того чтобы тратить время и пытаться договориться. Ничего личного, но ты меня изрядно достал.

Райнерт дернулся было вперед, но неожиданно получил подзатыльник от единственной женщины в этой компании и удивленно заморгал, застыв, пока родовитая леди неспешно расправляла юбки и устраивалась на диване.

\- Могу я рассчитывать в этот раз на кофе? - со вздохом осведомилась она, наконец.

\- Разумеется, леди, - Альбус отправил ей по воздуху кофейник с чашкой и сахарницу. - Сливки, увы, предложить не могу.

\- О, - пожала плечами девушка, - вы давно не были у себя на родине. А мне вот, к несчастью, довелось. На острове и сахар до сих пор по талонам. Смешно сказать - хочешь чашку кофе, так готовь кучу бумажек... отвратительная система.

\- Война породила много чего отвратительного, - понимающе откликнулся Альбус. - И породит еще... если кто-нибудь не возьмется наводить порядок.

\- Твердой рукой, - сощурилась Винда. - Райни у нас...мягковат.

\- А вы?

\- А я даже с Геллертом за спиной не вытяну дуэли со всеми желающими. Как и Гери.

\- Винда, ты с ума сошла?! - прошипел их младший товарищ, до этого момента молчавший.

\- Нет, малыш, просто я в отчаянии хватаюсь за соломинку, - усмехнулась леди. - Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Йоханнес...и все остальное было напрасно.

\- Поэтому ты фактически прямым текстом предлагаешь алхимику-полукровке в следующую среду нагнуть мировой совет?! - не сдержался Райнерт.

\- Именно, Райни, именно... – Винда Розье улыбалась, но от ее холодных, полных ярости и боли глаз Альбуса продирала дрожь. - Големов связывают с Дамблдором. Поставки лекарств в госпитали связывают с Дамблдором. А поскольку никто ничего не знает наверняка... Он сейчас в полушаге от того, чтобы стать из не такой уж безвестной пешки ферзем. И он сильнее нас троих вместе взятых. Геллерт, я права?

\- А меня вы спросить не хотите? - в потолок вопросил очень удивленный Альбус. Идея ему не нравилась.

\- Либо Геллерт, либо вы. Простите.


	20. Рокировка

_Швейцарские Альпы 1910 год_

\- Бойтесь ведьмы, - хмыкнул Геллерт, благосклонно кивая уткнувшейся в свой кофе Винде. Изображать живую преграду между любовником и соратниками он прекратил, но обратно так и не сел, нервно прохаживаясь перед камином. - Как вы видите, сам я сейчас выиграю дуэль разве что с карликовой пушишкой. Мне нужна пара месяцев, чтобы восстановиться. Может быть больше – полгода, год… Справитесь без моей поддержки? Может быть да, а может быть и нет. Нам же нужна такая фигура, которую точно не смогут подвинуть с доски. И на которую легко будет списать мое нынешнее состояние.

Альбус недовольно кашлянул, и Геллерт, пожав плечами, повернулся к нему.

\- Самое очевидное – у нас была схватка за власть, я проиграл. Ты победил. С учетом моей прежней репутации, ты будешь считаться сильнейшим дуэлянтом в Европе. Что отобьет желание действовать против нас грубой силой у многих. Очень многих. Даже у тех, кто по примеру Райни пройдется по твоему происхождению – кстати, он потом извинится, потому что это было глупо. Важны сила и намерения, а не кровь.

Мортенсон было вскинулся, готовясь поспорить, но, услышав постукивание ноготков по чашке от леди Розье, гулко сглотнул и промолчал. Геллерт покачал головой и продолжил увещевать любовника:

\- Я в свою очередь смогу не опасаться, что ты возьмешь бразды правления только для того, чтобы броситься удовлетворять свои желания или сводить старые счеты. Ты слишком благороден для такого. Слишком умен. И ты видишь, на какой тонкой нитке сейчас все висит! Старого мира нет. Нового – тоже. Помоги мне создать его, Альбус! Я знаю, что не имею никакого права просить тебя, и все равно прошу… помоги нам.

\- И как, по-твоему, все это будет выглядеть? – неласково осведомился Альбус, скрещивая руки на груди. - Я выиграл у тебя магическую дуэль в борьбе за власть, и при этом ты - мой первый советник? Ты представляешь, сколько недовольных бросится к тебе с предложением от меня избавиться? И как они удивятся и задумаются, когда ты, я надеюсь, откажешься? Я уж молчу о том, что я ни тролля не понимаю и не хочу понимать в управлении, экономике и дипломатических связях!

\- Как раз для этого есть мы... - промурлыкала Винда, отставив чашку и разглядывая свой безупречный маникюр. - Будете народу являться по праздникам и с новыми разработками из своей алхимической башни, повелитель Дамблдор, а мы уже...

\- И войду я потом в учебники истории, как тиран и деспот? Или просто как правитель-идиот? - ядовито поинтересовался Альбус, лихорадочно просчитывая в уме варианты. Увы, похоже, выбора и впрямь не было. До учебников еще нужно было дожить, а проблемы-то вот они...

\- Это будет значить, что хоть какая-то история у нас будет, а не вымирание по крысиным норам, - буркнул в унисон его мыслям Гереон.

\- Альбус... - голос Геллерта зазвенел, полный отчаяния и надежды одновременно. – Ну хочешь, я тебя на коленях буду умолять? Ты же сам все понимаешь!

Вот это вообще был запрещенный прием. Альбус дернулся, вскинулся было и осел обратно в кресло, махнув рукой.

\- Если я сейчас соглашусь, ты, наконец, поешь? - уточнил он обреченно.

\- А ты согласишься? - Геллерт просиял, тут же отбрасывая образ обреченного, плюхнулся на подлокотник кресла, боднул лбом в плечо и потянул с блюда сэндвич. Свободной рукой он приобнял Альбуса за плечо и заглянул ему в глаза. - Хорошо, не побеждай меня на дуэли, если не хочешь. Хотя мой вид все равно придется объяснять, и проигрыш в магическом противостоянии подходит со всех сторон… И не вздыхай так тяжело! Я выиграл войну, разрушив старые порядки, а ты создашь новые и приведешь магов к Золотому веку! Войдем в историю вместе, как воин и правитель. Что тебе не нравится?

\- Главное, чтобы не как два глупца, уничтоживших магический мир, - вздохнул Альбус, чувствуя, как расслабляется тело от легкого касания. Помирились Геллерт с его вейлой или нет, но на нем свои чары сейчас использовали вполне успешно. Ругаться расхотелось. Спорить тоже. - Соглашусь я, куда я денусь... Прощай, моя тихая, спокойная, научная жизнь. И с Фоуксом тоже сам будешь объясняться. Хотя если я ему пожалую пост второго советника, может, меня и не будут слишком сильно бить клювом за то, что замахиваюсь не по своим крыльям. С дуэлью сами что-нибудь придумайте, только такое, чтобы было понятно, почему ты после этого постоянно рядом со мной. Это мое условие. Я согласен влезть в эту... политическую клоаку с властью, если ты будешь рядом.

\- Почему сразу “прощай”? - Геллерт сполз к нему под теплый бок и откусил еще один кусок от сэндвича. – Мы не будем сразу тебя топить в делах! Тем более, все указы на первые три месяца давно готовы. Как и общая программа на ближайшее десятилетие. Гоблины открывают под нее бессрочный счет. Мы что, зря столько лет все готовили? Тебе радоваться нужно, что пришел на все готовое! Кому еще так повезло? Выйдешь к совету с фениксом на плече, с вейлой под руку и объявишь им новый состав кабинета министров – все ахнут!

\- И все это достанется мне просто так, - мрачно поддакнул Альбус. - Как наивному простаку в детской сказочке философский камень. И это я молчу про характер отдельных вейл под боком... которые меня и до этого все пытались вытащить из лаборатории то на светский раут, то на троллиную охоту, а теперь и вовсе установят диктатуру!

Златокудрая "диктатура" хлопнула глазами с крайне невинным видом. И запихала в рот остатки сэндвича. Ну, хоть больше не дергается, значит, понял, что Альбус уже согласился и теперь ворчит больше из духа противоречия... Зато птенчики его смотрят все еще настороженно и нервно - ладно, этим полезно потерзаться лишний раз сомнениями. Лучше надо было приглядывать за ненаглядным лидером, а не позволять ему постоянно прикрывать ваши шкуры, чтобы не приходилось потом планы на ходу менять...

\- Тогда я хочу увидеть вашу программу и указы. Полную версию. И... проклятье! Я сейчас подумал, с дуэлью вряд ли что-то выйдет - если мы объявим Геллерта проигравшим - сколько воодушевившихся молодых идиотов, которых он успел посадить в лужу, бросится сводить счеты и проверять, не получится ли и у них повторить мой подвиг? Не мне же их гонять...

\- Как тогда объяснять мое состояние? Маггловскими происками? Чушь! Ты единственный, у кого бы хватило сил меня превзойти. Мое отсутствие тоже вызовет подозрение, кроме того... я должен там быть. Это просто не обсуждается! Мне нужно самому увидеть, кто как отреагирует, или я даже самой простой заговор вовремя не просчитаю! – Геллерт тряхнул головой и потянулся к еще одному сэндвичу, что-то обдумывая. Потом остро взглянул на так и не севшего Райнерта. – Принесите пока из моего кабинета все бумаги. Все вместе. Второй ящик снизу, мой амулет от ментального воздействия позволит снять щиты. Брысь!  
  
\- Месье Дамблдор, я все-таки надеюсь, что вы в своем новом статусе не оставите без внимания его манеры, - певуче протянула, поднимаясь, Винда. Погрозила пальцем неубедительно изображающему раскаяние Геллерту. И изящным движением маленькой ручки подтолкнула замешкавшихся мужчин в сторону камина. - Мы вернемся через пару часов. Если ты не наставил в шато новых ловушек!

  
В наступившей тишине Геллерт медленно поднес салфетку к губам, да так и застыл. Потом поднял глаза и тихо произнес:

\- Спасибо. Ты снова меня спасаешь. Мой долг жизни все растет, - губы коснулись виска любовника. Легко, словно крылья бабочки. Неуверенно. – Если хочешь… Я дам нерушимый обет. Поклянусь в любви, в дружбе, в верности, в том, что не предам никогда… в чем захочешь, Альхен.

Альбус молча затянул свое чудовище на колени, прижал к себе, закрывая глаза и утыкаясь губами в макушку. Застыл, пытаясь одновременно осмыслить на что он только что согласился и одновременно прийти в себя от неожиданно накатившего облегчения от осознания, что как бы то ни было - Геллерт здесь, в его руках. Вернувшийся. Живой... Главное, что живой. А с остальным он справится. Особенно, если руки перестанут так трястись...

\- Я... - голос сорвался, и пришлось прокашляться. - Я тебе и без клятвы верю. Геллерт, ты чуть с ума не сошел при одной мысли, что я могу как-то воздействовать на твою вейлу, полный обет свяжет тебя по рукам и ногам! Так что никаких клятв, никаких долгов и вообще ничего поспешного и с далеко идущими последствиями. Иначе, боюсь, ты от меня все-таки сбежишь....как невеста со свадьбы.

Он поцеловал Геллерта в выглянувшее из кудрей ухо и сосредоточился на том, чтобы обернуть его своими магическими потоками. Хотя времени после истерики вейлы прошло порядочно, не похоже было, чтобы магия возлюбленного начала возвращаться на прежний уровень – ток силы был еле заметен.

\- Кстати, у меня появилась идея. Репутацию она мне испортит бесповоротно, но с другой стороны - у меня ее и не было никогда толком-то... а с тебя лишние вопросы снимет. Как и желающих бросить тебе повторный вызов. Как победитель на полной магической дуэли я ведь мог выдвинуть почти любые требования? Например, чтобы ты занял место моего... бр-р-р, все определения одно другого гаже... фаворита? Это объяснит и твое присутствие рядом со мной, и твое состояние, а я смогу отсеивать желающих самоутвердиться за счет дуэли с временно ослабевшим противником.

Геллерт в ответ просто прикрыл глаза и кивнул, приваливаясь еще ближе, утыкаясь носом в шею, тихо посапывая.

\- Фаворит – это не так уж и плохо, возможностей много. И как бы я не был похож на вздорную девицу, я не сбегу, - шепнул он еле слышно. - Не смогу. Мы связаны с той первой ночи, просто я... никак не мог понять. Бился, как в силках. Видел клетку и путы, которых на самом деле не было. Говорю же, глупец…

Короткий смешок, трясущиеся плечи…

\- Ну что ты... - Альбус растерянно погладил по голове вздрагивающего в его объятиях возлюбленного. - Геллерт... Я никогда не стал бы удерживать тебя против твоей воли. Только то, что ты сам захочешь мне дать, помнишь?

Он коснулся взбудораженного, взбаламученного разума своего крылатого, пытаясь передать ему хоть немного спокойствия и уверенности, точку опоры в сумасшедшем мире… И провалился сквозь щиты, как сквозь бумагу - похоже, у Геллерта просто не осталось сил, чтобы их поддерживать. Прямо на поверхности было воспоминание об их первой ночи, начавшейся в кабинете шато.

Разобрать чужие сумбурные эмоции было сложно, большая часть была залита эмоциональным золотом вейлы, но и сам ее носитель, похоже чувствовал себя полностью довольным... а потом его голос слился с высоким, женским, напоминающим птичий клекот:

_"Твое сердце... принадлежит мне.... твоя верность - моя... ни мужчина, ни женщина больше не затронут твой... взгляд и сердце... Ты мой, как я твой...."_

Но ведь этого не было?! Какой-то древний обет, да еще связанный с чарами вейлы... шепот Геллерта на незнакомом языке! Он значил вот это?!

"Ты мой, я тебя первая нашла, - фыркнула в первый раз заговорившая с ним с утра вейла Геллерта и послала ему волну довольной, сытой нежности. - Вот и сказала... Чтобы другие не тянули крылья. И моему недолетку полезно. Он привязчивый, но пугливый. Так было правильно".

\- Заговорщики крылатые, - пробормотал ошарашенный Альбус, чувствуя, что надо бы возмутиться тому, что за его спиной все решили за него, но за этим воспоминанием в Геллерта было столько испуганной нежности, уже его собственной, привязанности и желания быть нужным... - Значит, я - ваш, а вы - мои? С ума можно с вами сойти! Хотя говорят же, что все влюбленные - сумасшедшие... так что я - уже.

\- Заговорщица тут только одна, - пряча за недовольством смущение, проворчал Геллерт. - Я собирался провести обычный вейловский ритуал, который привязал бы тебя ко мне и не позволил злоумышлять! Представь мои чувства, когда я понял, что как раз плести заговоры тебе ничто не мешает! А вот смотреть на сторону ты не можешь, да и мне… не рекомендуется.

\- То есть клятву верности ты все-таки принес? – уточнил Альбус, не совсем уверенный, что он по этому поводу чувствует. – Сразу за нас обоих?

\- Не с такими последствиями, как у нерушимого обета. И ты с твоими силами легко обойдешь вейловские ограничения. Но если ты считаешь, что это принуждение, - Геллерт отстранился и посмотрел на него затравленно, как зверь, попавший в ловушку, - скажи об этом сейчас.

\- И вы с Фоуксом на два голоса постоянно долбили, что это я не разбираюсь в людях, их мотивах, поведении и эмоциях? - Альбус тихо невесело засмеялся, одной рукой продолжая обнимать настороженного, готового в любой момент отскочить от него с независимым книззльим видом - мол, не больно-то и хотелось - возлюбленного, а второй поймал обе ладони, поднес к губам, нежно целуя запястья. - Что принуждение, Геллерт? К чему? Что ты единственный, с кем мне интересно? С кем я могу поговорить? Твой интеллект? Силы? Стремление сделать этот мир лучше? Нет. Это все и так было. И именно это я полюбил в тебе. А теперь хватит уже смотреть на меня такими несчастными круглыми глазами, как будто бы это не верх идиотизма - изменять влюбленной в тебя вейле, даже без всяких клятв. Я скучный, занудный англичанин, ты же сам всегда жаловался. И мне кроме тебя никто не нужен, с обетами или без. И интриги мне плести лень, так и знай.

\- Полюбил... - Геллерт протянул руку и медленно скользнул пальцами по его губам. - Я так часто это слышал… несколько раз, по молодости, даже обманывался. Считал, что это говорили мне, хотя на самом деле, всем всегда была нужна только моя вейла. Я знаю, что ты можешь нас как-то разделять но... не до конца верю, наверное? Тебе со мной придется тяжело.

Он наклонился ближе, почти касаясь губами мочки уха:

\- Но я хочу поверить. И я попытаюсь. Потому что ты мне очень нужен, Альхен.

\- Ну уж, различить-то вас как раз очень просто, - проворчал смущенный почти до слез этой неожиданной искренностью Альбус, запуская руку в только недавно им же и заплетенную тугую золотистую косу, оглаживая затылок, позволяя спрятаться в своих объятиях от всего остального мира. - По крайней мере, мне. С твоей крылатой у меня никаких проблем никогда не было! Так что когда ты становишься тихий, послушный, не огрызаешься, не ругаешься, не швыряешься проклятиями и не планируешь ничего способного перевернуть мир за три дня - это точно твоя мудрая вейла забрала бразды правления!

На ментальном плане гордо фыркнули. Альбус послал туда одобрение и ласку и снова сосредоточился на Геллерте, который даже не улыбнулся на его неловкую шутку, только глаза закатил. Хорошо хоть магию продолжал впитывать, как губка, не пытаясь закрыться или отгородиться, сила текла сквозь него, но вместо того, чтобы накапливаться в теле, рассеивалась, пропадая в неизвестном направлении.

Что с ним все-таки такое, что потоки даже не думают восстанавливаться? Нарушение магической клятвы, вызвавшее пробой в ауре? Тогда нужно радоваться, что не умер на месте, но лечить нетерпеливого, порывистого любовника он замучается. Хотя... не будет слушаться – можно будет привлечь леди Розье. Та сегодня определенно все поняла правильно и выразила свою готовность оказывать поддержку их дуумвирату.

Альбус вздохнул и легонько дернул кончик золотистой косы.

\- Как я уже говорил, сердце мое – я тебя не оставлю. И не позволю больше никому причинить тебе боль. А после всего того, что сейчас услышал, не уйду, даже если ты будешь меня гнать. Видишь, я уже готовлюсь к роли правителя-тирана... Которому хорошо бы успеть до ночи доварить зелья для госпиталей. Пойдешь со мной в лабораторию? Помиритесь с Фоуксом и будете снова на меня ворчать. Потом посмотрим, что принесут твои птенцы, ты мне растолкуешь всю возвышенность ваших планов, я все раскритикую, мы устроим дуэль на вилках за ужином, ты мне расскажешь, что я варю отвратно горькие зелья... но сначала...

Альбус наклонился вплотную к лицу Геллерта и медленно, позволяя уклониться, если тот будет против, поцеловал. Сначала нежно и осторожно, едва касаясь губами и языком нижней губы, пытаясь убедиться, что любовник не против, а потом, когда тот со всхлипом вцепился ему в плечи, уже сильнее, глубже, горячее, забирая дыхание и делясь своим.

\- Я ужасно скучал, - пробормотал он, когда они расцепились, чтобы вдохнуть. – Я так рад, что ты вернулся ко мне…

\- Ты со мной еще наплачешься, - торжественно пообещал Геллерт, вставая из кресла. – Иди пока в свою лабораторию, я подойду чуть позже. Только переоденусь, во что-то кроме халата… И, Альбус, я очень тебя прошу, не вмешивайся в наш с Фоуксом разговор. Чем бы он ни закончился!

  
Геллерт как в воду глядел. Феникс и впрямь оказался в лаборатории – приглядывал вполглаза за варящимися снадобьями, расклевывая очередной бисквит. Альбуса он встретил брюзгливым клекотом.

“Явился! И судя по сияющей не хуже надраенного медного котла физиономии, ты уже успел все простить, забыть и неизвестно на что согласиться!”

\- Все ошибаются!

“Воистину. Кроме фениксов. Поэтому можешь записать себе, что вы два самых бестолковых птенца, которых я когда-либо видел! И таковыми и останетесь навечно!”

\- Думаю, грядущие поколения нас перещеголяют…

Они вяло препирались, пока на пороге не возник предмет их спора, и Фоукс тут же с гневным клекотом метнулся к нему со своего насеста, чтобы отвесить полновесную оплеуху крылом. То ли фамильяр не рассчитал силу, то ли Геллерт был вымотан больше, чем показывал, но его швырнуло на колени, а он даже не попытался ни подняться, ни прикрыть голову. Только поднял лицо, глядя негодующему фениксу прямо в глаза.

Что говорил Геллерт, Альбус не слышал и все, что ему оставалось – это сжимать и разжимать кулаки, глядя как его птица все тише и тише хлопает крыльями, иногда еще срываясь на гневные режущие крики.

"Если вам обоим что и понадобится, так это новые мозги!" – наконец, раздраженно сообщил Фоукс, переходя на общую ментальную связь, но добивать все еще стоящего перед ним на коленях Геллерта не стал. Вернулся на свой насест, сердито щелкнув клювом на бросившегося мимо него подопечного.

\- Мог бы и поаккуратнее, - огрызнулся Альбус на фамильяра, быстро накладывая диагностические чары. Те издевательски показывали полное отсутствие магии в теле, как будто бы не он сам, отпуская четверть часа назад Геллерта переодеться, видел его примерно с третью обычного запаса... Что за... - Видишь же, что ему нехорошо! Дашь теперь слезы?!

"Да я-то дам, - неохотно буркнул феникс, отворачиваясь. - Я же знаю, что он для тебя значит. Только не поможет. Тут что-то другое нужно".

\- Что?!

"Не знаю. Если бы он был фениксом, проще всего ему сейчас было бы переродиться, а так..."

\- Сменить род?

"Не поможет. Магию затронул он сам, а не его род. Думай. И дай ему пока укрепляющие из прошлой партии, ты же в госпиталь не все отправил? Я пока присмотрю за огнем под котлами".

\- Спасибо, Фоукс... Геллерт, встать можешь? Ты дрожишь весь... Холодно здесь? Прости, я вчера окна не закрыл после проветривания, отвлекся. Пойдем на диван. Заверну тебя в меховое одеяло и буду поить зельями.

\- Приворотными? - иронично осведомился Геллерт, слабо улыбаясь и хватаясь горячей ладонью за подставленную руку любовника.

\- Обязательно, - хмыкнул Альбус. - Как мне еще привлечь внимание такой красоты?

Перед ним выстраивались призванные невербальными успокоительные, укрепляющие, восстанавливающие... должно же хоть что-то из этого помочь?!

\- Я правильно понимаю, что любого целителя ты сейчас запустишь в стенку даже без магии? - со вздохом поинтересовался он.

Добравшийся с его помощью до дивана Геллерт пожал плечами.

\- Давай сначала решим первостепенные проблемы с советом и общим политическим курсом, а потом, недели через две, позволю себя осмотреть хоть целому консилиуму. Хотя, думаю, пока так и будет – то почти нормально, то слабость. В твоем присутствии, кстати, лучше, - он откинул голову на спинку и махнул рукой, отпуская от себя Альбуса. - Иди, займись заказом. Если опять почувствую себя плохо, я скажу. Обещаю.

Альбус еще пару раз параноидально проверил состояние потоков, послал подбадривающее касание вейле, которая свернулась клубком где-то в глубинах сознания - по ментальному фону только искры иногда вспыхивали, и нехотя встал. Голову сейчас занимали совсем не зелья, но... госпитали и пострадавшие в этом точно не виноваты. 

\- Я буду здесь, рядом, - со вздохом заметил он. - Фоукс? Ты можешь составить Геллерту компанию? Или еще злишься?

"Иди уже, присмотрю... - фыркнул фамильяр, спланировав на спинку дивана в куда более миролюбивом настроении, чем полчаса назад. - Дай ему ту маггловскую книгу по растительным ядам, которую тебе местные крестьяне притащили. Она смешная. Пусть почитает мне, а то от тебя вечно не дождешься. Заодно и сам посмеется”.

Альбус призвал рассыпающийся по листам фолиант кого-то из местных маггловских знахарей, судя по всему, сквиба-недоучки, который ему презентовали в обмен на несколько совсем простых зелий.

\- Читайте. Если что-то понадобится - зовите.

Сколько точно прошло времени он, заработавшись, не отследил, но вряд ли больше часа – выгонка только-только закончилась, когда к нему, склонившемуся над котлом, прижались сзади. Пальцы Геллерта скользнули под мантию, сминая ее на бедре, жадно облапали ягодицы, намекая, что сейчас он хочет чего-то большего, нежели простые поцелуи.

"Фоукс..." - мысленно попросил Альбус, осторожно обхватывая любовника за талию и пытаясь хоть немного сбить его горячечный настрой успокаивающе-ласкающими поверхностными поцелуями. Не то чтобы ему что-то не нравилось, но не краю котла же!

"Я понял, - хмыкнул феникс. - Будешь должен свежие бисквиты. Когда продовольственные поставки наладят".

И исчез в почти беззвучной вспышке.

\- Иди ко мне, радость - шепнул Альбус, отследив перемещение, в порозовевшее ухо, сдув с него кудри. И аппарировал их на диван, в гору меховых одеял, откуда недавно выполз Геллерт. Обнял, чувствуя, как напряженной струной подрагивает под ним его крылатый, привычно подставляя шею, пытаясь неудобно вывернувшись расстегнуть на себе и Альбусе рубашки... - Шшшш, нет, лежи. Я все сделаю. Позволь мне...

Одежду магией прочь. Попутно бросить запирающие на двери, вломившегося второй раз за день Райнерта он все-таки прибьет, а названные Виндой два часа должны были вскоре истечь. Распустить свою косу, тряхнуть как следует головой, прошептать, зажмурившись, еще пару заклинаний, магией преобразуя тело... и медленно опуститься на бедра застонавшего любовника. Сразу, чтобы не осталось времени на сомнения.

Он был снизу всего пару раз после историй с Сильва, у них тогда вообще не складывалось с совместно проведенным временем, неподготовленный организм протестовал, Альбуса самого как следует тряхнуло от ощущения тяжести и чуждости внутри себя...но широко распахнувшиеся голубые глаза того стоили.

\- Лежи... - повторил он шепотом, начиная двигаться. Плавными, мягкими движениями, позволяя себе привыкнуть, укутывая их обоих своей рассыпающейся вокруг гривой, потрескивающей от расходящихся в о все стороны магических потоков…

  
\- Я сегодня нарушил великую заповедь, не приставать к тебе в лаборатории, - пробормотал Геллерт, помогая слезть с колен и улечься рядом, и засмеялся. Легко и беспечно. Как до войны.

\- А это была заповедь? - поинтересовался Альбус лениво, пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы прикрыть спину от прохладного воздуха.

\- Конечно, заповедь! Дабы не быть трансфигурированным в жабу, которую потом закинут в котел! - фыркнул любовник и потянулся. Его магия ощущалась почти как обычно после хорошего секса - яркой, слепящей, всесильной... И все равно что-то было не так. Как будто бы не хватало чего-то... Что ж это такое? Геллерт, похоже, уверен, что сказывается нарушенная магическая клятва. Но Альбус цел и невредим... может проклятие какое отложенное? Нужно будет попробовать напоить диагностическими зельями, авось что и покажут. Попозже.

\- А какие еще заповеди у тебя есть? Не дергай феникса моего за хвост его, чтобы не получить клювом по голове? Утащи лабораторный журнал, как только увидишь его и ломай два часа глаза, пытаясь разобрать чудовищные каракули?

Он тихо рассмеялся, обнимая Геллерта, вжимаясь в него, прижимаясь губами к солоноватой шее.

\- Все будет хорошо, - негромко пообещал он. - Теперь все будет хорошо. В среду совет не посмеет ничего возразить, так что можешь готовить речь, господин первый советник...

\- Речь надо будет приготовить тебе... повелитель, - в последнем слове помимо уважения промелькнула и легкая насмешка. - Мы с Винди будем молчать, внимать и всем своим угнетенным видом демонстрировать, что таких прекрасных и утонченных нас смел военный переворот из тебя и Райнерта. А потом, когда недовольные попытаются втянуть нас в заговор против тебя... - Геллерт нехорошо улыбнулся и провел рукой по горлу.

\- Будешь обзываться повелителем - назначу своей любимой наложницей! - пригрозил Альбус, проглотив свой стон ужаса перед грядущим будущим. Заговоры! Коалиции! Договоры и намеки, а также попытки купить расположение всем, начиная от денег и заканчивая... да собственными дочерями и заканчивая. Мерлин, мерзость какая! - Чтобы самые ретивые не лезли ко мне с династическими браками... Да и представляешь, сколько сразу найдется желающих спасти тебя от моей тирании и насилия?

Он потянулся лениво, чувствуя, как свалявшийся мех на сбитых под спиной одеялах щекочет кожу, погладил Геллерта по плечу и расстроенно вздохнул, проверив его потоки – половина привычного. И ведь наружу тоже ничего не просачивается. Куда девается?! Такое чувство, что кто-то использует его крылатого, как передатчик магической энергии. Нужно будет спросить вейлу, она такое точно не пропустит.

Геллерт фыркнул и, толкнув Альбуса в плечо, начал неторопливо натягивать на себя рубашку.

\- Райнерт будет первый в очереди на мое спасение, лишь бы не отдуваться самому! Нам его сейчас еще уговаривать участвовать в этом спектакле, так что давай, одевайся, будущий правитель мира. Скоро прилетят мои птенчики и разнесут все наши идеи в пух и перья!

Альбус задумчиво посмотрел на любовника в одной тонкой белой рубашке - шелк скрыл и смягчил широкие плечи и проработанный мышечный корсет, оставив на виду только стройные ноги и непокорную гриву, которая уже успела запутаться вокруг непослушной фигурной пуговицы, и Геллерт, склонив голову и ворча, пытался ее выпутать.

\- Если уж я будущий правитель, - выдохнул он, наконец, насмотревшись, - как насчет компенсаций тягот власти? Например, промариновать твоих пока неосчастливленных грандиозными планами птенчиков в компании Фоукса подольше? А мы пока... еще что-нибудь обсудим...

Ладонь нырнула под полы рубашки, лаская и поглаживая, разводя легкими толчками колени в стороны. Следом за рукой Альбус потянулся и губами - приласкать, попробовать это золотистое совершенство на вкус.

\- Правитель? - Геллерт зафыркал, но вырываться не спешил. – Ты - тиран и деспот! Кто же маринует союзников? Заставлять ждать надо политических противников. И тут твой способ указать им на их место, даже хорош... Пусть знают, что никто из них с их дурацкими требованиями и жалобами не сравнится со мной!

Он выдохнул, шире развел колени и приказал:

\- Бери меня. Мне это сейчас нужно.

\- Это не тирания, - усмехнулся Альбус, чуть отодвигаясь, но пока не торопясь исполнить просьбу любовника, дразня его легкими проникновениями кончиками пальцев. - А воспитательная работа для не вовремя врывающихся соратников. Вот если бы я твоего Мортенсона публично посадил в такую лужу с ожиданием... но, думаю, Фоукс ему успеет прочитать краткую лекцию о правилах поведения, и мы обойдемся без дальнейших эксцессов.

\- По-моему, ты просто ревнуешь! – фыркнул Геллерт. И потянул на себя, затыкая все возражения поцелуем.

\- Кстати, мой неважный вид можно все-таки на магглов попробовать списать, - заметил возлюбленный позже, с довольным видом наколдовывая зеркало. Магия в нем плескалась почти на привычном уровне. Геллерт посмотрел на свое отражение, придирчиво перевязал платок на горле так, чтобы скрыть следы поцелуев, и развил мысль. - Попытались отравить героя войны. Не очень удачно. И совесть меня не мучает, не смотри так. Все равно, не смотря на капитуляцию их правительств, они будут бунтовать снова и снова! А так проредим самых громких и наглых... Надо Райнерту эту идею подкинуть, пусть обмозгует.

\- Опыт прошлых веков показывает, - заунывным тоном сообщил Альбус, еще в Хогвартсе недолюбливающий историю магии, но почему-то так и не сумевший выкинуть из головы после экзаменов все связанное с анализом предпосылок к войнам, переворотам, восстаниям и прочим малоприятным событиям. - Что правления, начинающиеся с массовых казней, обычно плохо заканчиваются. Так что может, отложим прореживание?

Он поправил платок на шее Геллерта - совершенно лишнее действие, просто хотелось еще разок прикоснуться, пока они только вдвоем, поцеловал его в затылок и ухватил под руку для аппарации в гостиную.

\- Мое дело предложить, твое, о будущий тиран и деспот, сделать все по своему, - отмахнулся Геллерт, осматривая пустую комнату. – За что я особо ценю Винду, так это за бесподобное чувство такта. Вот уж кто никогда не появится не вовремя… Сейчас сам их позову.

\- Нет! - отрезал Райнерт, отставляя в сторону кофейную чашку получасом позже. - Ни за что. Никто в такое не поверит! Я, может, и не могу похвастаться двадцатью коленами благородной чистой крови, но свои клятвы держу, и это знают. А тут... Да и Геллерт, который сам согласился на место фаворитки… это же бред!

\- Райнерт... - предупреждающим тоном начала леди Розье, постукивая по кофейному столику ноготками. Альбус очень постарался скрыть злорадную ухмылку, откидываясь на спинку дивана, Геллерт у него под боком мученически закатил глаза и снова припал к своему кофе. Магический запас у него пока что был полон почти наполовину, и это радовало. - По-моему, мы уже все обсудили. Других вариантов у нас нет! И позволь тебе заметить, что должность первого советника совершенно не равна, как ты выразился, позиции фаворитки!

\- А с учетом тех обязанностей, которые хочет забрать себе Геллерт, - подал голос немногословный Гереон. - На самом-то деле, лучшего прикрытия для внештатного главы службы безопасности, чем место красивой, но не очень умной куклы, не найти... А такая кукла легко согласиться на что угодно, если поманить достаточным количеством блёсток. Прости, Геллерт.

\- Ну что ты, Гери. Это вейле повелителя будет незазорно изобразить послушную куколку, - тонко улыбнулся тот. - А Геллерту в это время никто не помешает плести интриги и всячески способствовать милым людям, желающим избавить его от навязанного положения! Но, так как Геллерт Гриндевальд очень красивый, но не очень умный, заговоры будут с треском проваливаться, такая досада. А ты, мой дорогой тиран и деспот, - он послал воздушный поцелуй и томный взгляд из-под ресниц Альбусу. – Наказав злоумышленников, будешь время от времени отправлять меня с глаз долой, вести переговоры у соседей под видом опалы.

\- Ближайший месяц я тебя от себя далеко не отпущу, раз уж я все равно тиран и деспот, - фыркнул Альбус и протянул ладонь к кудрям, осторожно перенаправляя потоки, похоже он рано обрадовался, магия Геллерта снова начала куда-то утекать. - Пускай окружающие привыкнут, что ты постоянно рядом и ничем серьезным, кроме услаждения моего взора не занят. Хотя что-нибудь внешне необременительное под твой неусыпный контроль отдать придется. Организацию торжеств или распределение молодняка после школ? В первом случае - связи, во втором - они же, но с прицелом на будущее... Образование я, кстати, беру под свой личный контроль, вы про него в своей программе упомянули двумя строчками... Мерлин, мы что, в самом деле, сидим здесь и все это всерьез обсуждаем?! Как мы организуем новое правительство?!

Ответом ему стало насмешливое молчание и укоризненные взгляды.

\- В общем и целрм - да, - развела руками со вздохом Винда. - И, думаю, после среды вы сами поймете насколько все это серьезно, Дамблдор. Нас ждет буря. Против которой мы дерзко плюнем.

Альбус от такого предсказания скривился и мрачно посмотрел на Геллерта.

\- От меня никуда, - строго повторил он. – Охрану приставлю!

\- Да в ближайшее время я и сам ни на шаг не отойду, - фыркнул любовник. – От тебя только отвернись - тут же отречение подпишешь и сбежишь в лабораторию очередной эксперимент ставить! И раз уж мы начали дележ, я себе забираю распределение молодежи. За ней нужно присматривать очень внимательно… иначе вырастут очередные революционеры, которые спят и видеть что-нибудь разрушить. А у нас и так кругом руины.

\- То есть мой коварный план вырастить себе молодого переемника и подписать отречение, можно сразу считать неудавшимся? - невинно осведомился Альбус и со смешком вскинул вверх руки, когда Геллерт гневно сверкнул на него глазами. - Да шучу я... Ясно же, что работать нам до каких-то результатов еще лет двадцать в лучшем случае... Быстрее поколение с новой идеологией не вырастет. Да еще послевоенные проблемы. И Геллерт, я даже без легилименции чувствую, как ты смотришь сейчас на мою мантию! Так вот, я - тиран и деспот, буду ходить так, а за красоту отвечаешь ты и твои прелестные леди! 


	21. Большой скандал

_Италия, Рим – Франция, 1910 год_

Лучше бы он молчал и не подавал дурных идей Геллерту, у того обычно и своих хватало с избытком!

В среду мировой совет при их появлении наполнился шепотками и шушуканьем.

"Они же сейчас вообще ничего обсудить не смогут!" - мысленно взвыл Альбус, которого с утра все-таки отдали на растерзание куафюрам и портным, отчего он теперь чувствовал себя непривычно и слегка напряженно, то и дело поправляя вышитые обшлага мантии и встряхивая по-новому уложенной и подколотой косой.

"Нам же лучше!" - отрезал Геллерт, со смешком накручивая на палец золотистую прядь распущенных волос. А уж как выглядел его национальный костюм без верхнего слоя редингота... И все это усиливала убойная доза чар очарования вейлы. Геллерт пошел со всех козырей разом.

"От меня тогда ни на шаг, - мрачно буркнул будущий властелин магического мира, кладя руку на плечо возлюбленному. - Райнерт на тебя даже с твоим защитным амулетом старается не смотреть".

\- Как прикажет мой повелитель! - пропел вслух паршивец, заставив шепотки вокруг усилиться, и нахально устроился на подлокотнике кресла Альбуса, игнорируя свое собственное место.

"А Райни просто мучает совесть за ваш союз двух грубых военных против милого и нежного меня! И нечего веселиться, на тебя смотрят! Изобрази лицо поцарственней..."

Альбус изобразил, оглядывая полукруглый амфитеатр, где сегодня собирался заседать Международный Совет Магов. Большая часть мест была уже занята, они прибыли почти к самому началу, хотя несколько человек было заслано раньше – прощупать настроение и запустить нужные слухи. Почти сразу вслед за их группой в зал начали входить авроры в своих кожаных плащах, рассредоточиваясь по круг за спинами членов Совета и вставая на ступенях вдоль лестниц. Вопреки обыкновению, бойцы из разных стран сегодня были перемешаны между собой, и среди них не было никого, кто не побывал за последний год на линии фронта хотя бы раз. Хмурые лица, упрямо сжатые губы, руки в карманах, стиснувшие палочки… они были готовы. Альбус заметил, как часть из них по очереди кивнули Райнерту из разных концов зала, и тот только после этих переглядываний с почти неслышным выдохом занял свое место.

Загудел колокол, объявляя о начале собрания.

Первые пятнадцать минут прошли согласно регламенту – все отправили свои подписи на большой пергамент, на котором зачарованное перо должно будет отобразить итоги заседания, глава итальянского министерства магии, предоставивший помещение, взял слово, велеречиво описывая убытки, которые принесла развязанная война…

Он нудел искренне, убедительно, скорбно, изредка поднося к глазам платок, и звонкий смех, раскатившийся по залу, прозвучал дико.

\- Что за чушь! – отчеканил Геллерт, глядя на хватающего ртов воздух итальянца с презрением. – Что вы-то знаете о лишениях и страданиях, Моретти?! Вы с семьей не далее, как неделю назад вернулись из МАКУСА, где затребовали убежища еще перед прошлым рождеством! Вы понятия не имеете, что здесь было, и все равно имеете наглость пытаться нажиться на тех, кто выжил!

Секундная тишина взорвалась криками – негодующими, недоумевающими, испуганными.

\- Что это за щенок?!

\- Кто это?!

\- Гриндевальд!

\- Геллерт, молчи!

-Какая наглость!

\- Вы расстроены, что бойня закончена?!

\- Герр Гриндевальд! Вы переходите все границы! – тряся бородой от негодования, к Геллерту обратился свеженазначенный канцлер магической Германии, на которого возлюбленный выщерился не хуже оборотня. По его мнению, мерзавец, во время войны служивший в младших чинах, но активно участвовавший в сотрудничестве с магглами, не имел права ни на голос, ни на жизнь вообще, но тот как-то выкрутился, и с немалой выгодой для себя.

\- Границы перешли вы! Когда начали использовать маггловские технологии на своих собратьях, расширяя территории, - Геллерт почти шипел, сверкая глазами, но улыбался при этом обольстительно. Чарующе. Совершенно по-вейловски. – Не смейте попрекать меня бойней, которую сами и организовали! Без вашей помощи магглы сдались бы через месяц, самое большее – через два! Вы затянули войну! Вы увеличили количество жертв! И то, что после всего этого вы сидите тут и, не взирая ни на что, планируете урвать при переделе территорий кусок пожирней… Мерзавцы! Неделю назад была подписана маггловская капитуляция. Но не вашими стараниями!

Он небрежно вскинул палочку и из нее полился поток света, подпитываемый магией Альбуса, текст капитуляции отразился на всех стенах и потолке зала заседаний.

\- Мы, те, кто устал трястись, забившись по дальним углам в ожидании, когда магглы обрушат на наши дома свои новоявленные бомбы, решили действовать. Совет в это время прятал голову в песок, не желая видеть, что грядет новая охота на ведьм! Вы говорили бежать и прятаться, изображать, что мы горим на их кострах! Но почему?! Что в них такого, что мы должны пожертвовать всем?! Своей свободой, своей безопасностью, своей гордостью? Что в них такого, что мы должны позволить разрушить не только их, но и наш мир?! Они убивают леса, травят землю и воздух, сама магия сворачивает и ослабляет свои потоки там, где скапливается слишком много магглов! Мы, те, кто не хочет смерти магии, остановили их. Дали новый шанс всем. И те, кто проливал за новый мир кровь, те, кто терял друзей, те, кто видел все то, что видел я в последний год – мы не позволим вернуться к старым порядкам! Мир изменился. Примите это. Или исчезните вместе с осколками старого. Ваше время вышло!

\- Это измена!

\- Какая наглость!

\- Неслыханно…

\- Дуэль! Здесь и сейча…

\- Бунтовщик!

\- Охрана! Выведите из зала этого…

Геллерт совершенно спокойно сел обратно на подлокотник, улыбаясь и щуря глаза на поднятую им бучу. Поднял руку. И сделал знак аврорам. Те, кто вскочил с мест, попытался кидаться проклятиями или сыпал угрозами слишком явно, оказались окружены бывшими фронтовиками, наставившими на негодующих членов совета свои палочки. Где-то полыхнуло, не иначе как артефактом, запахло паленым, шум усилился и схлынул. Кого-то повели из зала в магических цепях.

\- Тишина, господа совет, - мягко попенял им его возлюбленный. – Что вы, право? Это – только начало, а вы уже так нервничаете….

\- Вейле не поставить магический мир на колени! – выкрикнул кто-то, и получил в ответ ослепительную улыбку.

\- Вейле не по крыльям такая высота. Вейла всего лишь голос. Голос дуумвирата! - он склонил голову, и Альбус медленно поднялся со своего места, глядя как напротив его зеркальным отражением воздвигается широкоплечая фигура Райнерта. Хлопок в ладони и за спинами авроров активируются и делают шаг вперед големы, переливаются впаянные в грудные пластины кристаллы.

\- Герр Мортенсон, прошу вас, огласите повестку сегодняшнего заседания, - холодно приказал создатель выигравшего войну оружия, опускаясь обратно в кресло.

Он чувствовал себя статистом в школьном спектакле - сидел, закинув ногу на ногу с надменно-каменным выражением лица, позволяя говорить сначала Геллерту, потом Райнерту... Норвежец был краток, деловит и жесток - перечислил все промашки магического совета, поименно упомянул всех, кто во время военных действий оттягивал с фронта аврорские подразделения для охраны себя и своих близких, а также тех, кто, пользуясь неразберихой, проводил мутные экономические сделки, кто наживался на поставках для армии и ловил рыбу в мутной воде. Затем, невзирая на поднявшиеся крики, с помощью сонориуса объявил краткий список необходимых мер для поддержания порядка, включающие объединение европейских и части азиатских и африканских стран, перераспределение ресурсов и смену большей части правительственных постов. Показывая в ухмылке зубы, просветил недовольных о принятых лично им мерах безопасности и сформированных "временных" охранных бригадах из бывших фронтовиков, после чего невозмутимо сел.

И грянула буря, обещанная Виндой.

Проклятьями больше не кидались – големы оказались весомым аргументом, но крик стоял временами оглушительный. Самым забавным с точки зрения Альбуса было то, что вместо того, чтобы объединиться против них с Райнертом, старичье продолжило грызться между собой, совершенно искренне обвиняя во всем не только "обнаглевших щенков", но и старых недругов. О великая сила самовнушения! И ведь верили в то, что говорили.

Он дал всем высказаться, как договаривались, рассеянно поглаживая замершего на ручке его кресла Геллерта по бедру. Досчитал мысленно до тридцати. И встал.

"Удачи, Альхен..." - безмятежнейшая улыбка на лице его вейлы. И невозможно серьезные потемневшие глаза. И снова почти полное отсутствие магических токов... Проклятье, с этим цирком придется заканчивать очень быстро! Потому что его крылатых пора снова поить зельями и кормить.

\- Силенцио! - сразу на всех присутствующих. Щиты, маскирующие его силу, долой, потоки наружу, да еще и легилименции добавим, чтобы вы осознали, что вот это давление - это все я. Все ваши мысли для меня никакая не тайна. И если я только захочу... - Здесь нечего обсуждать. Герр Мортенсон обозначил наши дальнейшие действия. Несогласные могут покинуть пределы новой магической коалиции в течение недели. Кроме тех, кто был замечен во вредительской деятельности во время военных действий. Магические артефакты и состояния размером больше десяти тысяч галеонов вывозу не подлежат. Правителям дружественных государств предлагается обдумать заключение политических и торговых союзов. О заменах на правительственных должностях будут разосланы совы с завтрашнего дня, когда заработает новая канцелярия. На этом магический совет может считать себя распущенным. Все. Дальнейшие решения будут приниматься компетентными специалистами и верховным правителем лично.

\- Альбус, что ты делаешь?! - выкрик из британского сектора знакомым голосом. Надо же, старина Дож. А он и забыл про него...

\- Меняю мир. К лучшему.

\- Кто вам сказал, что мы примем полунелюдь над собой?! - какой-то тип трясет седой бородой, чуть слюной не брызгает от негодования.

\- Геллерт Гриндевальд получает должность первого советника. Правительственный титул принимаю я. Поверьте, вы об этом еще пожалеете.

\- Что...

\- Да кто это вообще...

\- Фламмелевский выкормыш!

\- Полукровка, куда катится...

\- Господа, вы не поняли. Совет распущен, и я не в настроении слушать ваши истерики. У нас под контролем армия и големы, принесшие победу в последней войне. У нас готовая политическая программа и народная поддержка. Вы хотите увидеть, как горят ваши мэноры? Или есть желающие бросить мне дуэльный вызов за право править? Я приму. Но жалеть не буду.

\- Осторожнее, господа совет, - звонкий серебристый смех Геллерта за спиной. - Мой повелитель сильнее меня...

Узкая, горячая ладонь на плече, острый подбородок упирается в него же. Его крылатый...

В результате выходки Геллерта желающих сразиться с ним за место верховного правителя нашлось всего пятеро. Они, строя прогнозы, при самом оптимистичном раскладе рассчитывали на три десятка. Можно было сажать царствовать Райнерта, уж с пятерыми-то он бы справился. Но слово уже прозвучало, так что Альбус согласно кивнул, назвал Мортенсонаа своим секундантом - тот недовольно проворчал себе под нос что-то про парные сапоги - свалив на него таким образом обязанность разбираться с организационными вопросами, обозначил, кто из доверенных птенцов за какую область отвечает в ближайшие сутки, и с нехорошей усмешкой привлек к себе за плечи Геллерта.

\- Мое почтение, господа. Искренне советую все хорошо обдумать и не совершать глупостей... время нынче почти военное, с мерами пресечения церемониться не буду. Приглашения на новые должности, как я уже сказал, будут разосланы завтра. Неявка на первое правительственное собрание расценивается, как отказ от дальнейшего участия в политической жизни страны.

Ментальный зов. Фоукс появился с криком, распахнул крылья, прямо посреди комнаты, сделал круг, уселся на плечо Альбуса и все закрутилось перед глазами в спираль переноса, унося их с Геллертом в новое наспех выбранное и еще не обжитое убежище...

  
\- Ужас. Цирк. Фарс! - Альбус со стоном упал на диван и прикрыл лицо руками. Посидел так минуту, а потом встряхнулся и протянул руки к любовнику. - Иди сюда. Ты доволен, чудовище? Сейчас твоя Винда с Райнертом окончательно запугают трусливых и договорятся с умными, я завтра устрою показательную порку тем, кто рискнул бросить вызов... И можно будет как-то со всем этим работать. Сейчас эльфы принесут твои зелья... Очень устал? Отчеты от наблюдателей будешь сразу читать или все вместе вечером?

\- Я счастлив, - Геллерт сделал шаг вперед и приземлился к нему на колени, устало ткнувшись лбом в плечо. Выглядел он бледно. – Моя пешка прошла в ферзи, хотя на нее никто, кроме меня не ставил!

Альбус ласково поцеловал его в макушку, на что Геллерт со смешком произнес:

\- А уж каков властелин магического мира в твоем исполнении! Мы с вейлой в восторге. Очень… будящее воображение зрелище. Райни бы так не сыграл. А вот ты... ты действительно силен. И тебе боятся переходить дорогу. Не смотри так. Я воспользовался моментом и посмотрел настрой основных наших противников. Все равно все спишут на тебя с твоей легилименцией. Ты их потряс, Альхен.

Геллерт заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее в теплых объятиях, впитывая понемногу в себя магию, которую Альбус снова пытался влить в его потоки. Улыбнулся неверяще.

\- Подумать только! Моя мечта наконец-то сбылась. Старый порядок рухнул! Я дожил. И даже поучаствовал! Чего еще желать…

Он поднял голову и быстро поцеловал Альбуса в губы, чтобы тут же отпрянуть.

\- Хотя как раз желания пока придется отложить. Прости, мой ферзь, но как бы нам с вейлой ни хотелось провести день с тобой, впереди много работы. Будем сейчас с Виндой и аналитиками пересматривать в думосбросе реакцию Совета и строить коварные планы.

\- Сначала зелья, - Альбус, хмурясь, проверил состояние магических потоков. Удовлетворительно, но не более того... - Я распоряжусь подать вам обед в рабочий кабинет и только попробуй попытаться выгнать эльфа, который его принесет! Впрочем, леди Розье весьма разумна, она заставит тебя что-нибудь проглотить. У меня по плану несколько речей вместе с Райнертом - перед военными, учеными и какой-то молодежной группировкой, а потом я вернусь и лично прослежу, чтобы ты съел ужин.

Он кивнул появившемуся домовому эльфу, сгибающемуся под тяжестью подноса с зельями, и поманил к себе первую пару, которую нужно было накапать в воду. Всю прошедшую неделю он пытался урвать минутки между их бесконечными прениями и обсуждениями, чтобы посвятить их укрепляющим и восстанавливающим зельям в лаборатории, но прорыва пока так и не случилось.

\- Пей залпом... Если тебе станет хуже - немедленно свяжись со мной. А что касается твоей мечты, радость, - поцелуй в лоб. - Миропорядка ты пока не видел. У нас тут один сплошной миробардак, который разгребать и разгребать...

\- Если бы я был в форме, молодежь я бы у тебя забрал, - с сожалением отозвался Геллерт, тоскливо принюхиваясь к лекарствам. - С ними очень просто находить общий язык. Но пока придется тебе самому повелительствовать и формировать в них восхищение. Ты справишься. И в награду вечером я приду в твои покои, подарю ленту из косы и потребую сложить к моим ногами палочки наших врагов!

\- Принеси ленту в тон своих глаз, - отозвался Альбус деланно беспечно. – И вечером ты не только придешь, но еще и ляжешь спать у меня под боком. Зелье сна без сновидений тебе в таком состоянии нельзя, а без него ты все еще... просыпаешься временами.

\- Ору от ужаса посреди ночи, словно безмозглый младенец, - криво усмехнувшись, поправил его Геллерт, которого не отпускали военные кошмары, он просыпался бледный, мокрый от пота и цеплялся за Альбуса изо всех сил. - А тебе нужно выспаться!

\- Мне нужно знать, что ты в порядке, - отрезал Альбус сердито. - Или завтра я на нервах просто швырну в эту пятерку идиотов адским пламенем, а ты хотел трофейные палочки... La belle Dame sans merci!* 

Он протянул любовнику последний пузырек с зельем, проследил, чтобы, не смотря на гримасу отвращения, Геллерт допил до дна и легко коснулся губами переносицы.

\- Пора. Увидимся вечером, радость моя.

День выдался суматошным, за поздним ужином все еле держались на ногах, но Геллерт с Виндой чиркали пергаменты, составляя какую-то схему и периодически путая перо и вилку. Летали совы, все шумело, крутилось… похоже, ночь тоже ожидалась рабочая.

\- Спать! – приказал Геллерт, поймав Альбуса за руку, стоило тому встать из-за стола. – Здесь рутина и бумаги, с ними без нас справятся. Привыкай делегировать, первое лицо государства!

  
\- Вернись ко мне завтра, - совсем другим голосом тихо произнес он, когда они остались, наконец, наедине в гулкой пустоте незнакомой спальни. Принялся медленно развязывать шейный платокк, но увидев, какими глазами смотрит на него Альбус, улыбнулся и развел руки в стороны. - Если тебе так хочется, можешь помочь мне раздеться, о мой рыцарь, вызвавший пятерых ради прекрасных глаз своей вейлы!

\- Я попрошу! - фыркнул Альбус, подходя и берясь за пуговицы на вороте рубашки любовника, борясь с желанием уткнуться лицом в оголившуюся шею. - Я ради твоих глаз вызвал весь Международный Совет, просто приняли вызов только пятеро! И не волнуйся ты так, дуэльных мастеров среди них я не заметил. Те выжидают и собираются завтра попытаться оценить мой уровень, прикинуть свои шансы... Только венгерскую хвосторогу им всем под подол мантии, а не оценку! И не традиционные ваши выплясывания с десятью поклонами...

Он все-таки прижал к себе полураздетого Геллерта, отмечая влажную, прохладную кожу и неровное дыхание, слабые магические потоки, вдохнул запах морской соли и птичьих перьев, стараясь сдержаться и не показать, как ему страшно. Так страшно, что он готов по капле перелить и всю свою магическую силу, и кровь, и душу в похудевшего вымотанного Гриндевальда, лишь бы точно знать, что возможность обнять его, услышать дыхание и стук сердца никуда не денется ни через неделю, ни через год. И он, наивный, думал, что самое страшное закончилось вместе с войной...  
  
Как ни странно, утром все казалось совсем не таким ужасным - может потому, что отлежавшийся ему за ночь левую руку Геллерт проснулся с рассветом бодрым и крайне деятельным. В прямом смысле слова выпнул любовника из спальни, с напутствием к завтраку не опаздывать и без трофейных палочек не возвращаться. Ленту свою из косы, правда, повязать на плечо Альбусу не забыл. После чего изобразил прикладывание носового платка к сухим глазам и помахал рукой. Ну да, сам он с его ослабленной магией если и появится, то только среди наблюдателей, в защищенный от внешнего воздействия дуэльный круг допускаются только участники со своими секундантами. И хорошо, и правильно…

Все это раздражало. Ранний подъем, свернутая короной вокруг головы коса, обязательные ритуальные расшаркивания и схождения-расхождения секундантов, говорящих положенные фразы, которые никак не могли изменить того, что пятеро юнцов решили рискнуть жизнью ради призрачной возможности занять верховный пост в государстве. Как будто бы им кто-то позволил. Даже он сам со всей его силой и талантами вряд ли бы прожил больше суток после своего заявления, если бы не однозначная поддержка армии, големов и всех, притянутых на их сторону геллертовыми птенцами.

\- Двое настаивают на драке до смертельного исхода, - буркнул, подходя к нему встревоженный Мортенсон. - Плохо.

\- Плохо, - меланхолично согласился Альбус. - Я хотел покончить со всеми пятерыми разом, а теперь это затянется. Ладно, давайте этих самоубийц первыми, может после них больше никаких телодвижений и не понадобится...

\- Ты не можешь просто взять и прикончить их!

\- Значит, я прикончу их сложно. Райнерт, игры кончились. И если мне сейчас нужно будет показательно казнить двоих зарвавшихся щенков, не способных отвечать за свое тявканье, значит, я это сделаю. Все лучше, чем потом терпеть постоянные попытки передела власти или новую войну на всю Европу. Иди, скажи, что я буду драться с ними одновременно. И активируй щитовой амулет, когда мы выйдем в круг - вы, конечно, будете за его пределами, но...но.

Значит, все-таки придется вызывать адское пламя. Мерзость какая. А уж как вонять будет...

  
Царапнуло знакомое, щекотливое ощущение, а потом его мысли смяло ментальное послание от Геллерта:

"Не подавай виду, что слышишь меня. У Вижене на теле спрятан какой-то артефакт, который он намерен тут же пустить в ход. Не будь Райнертом, не церемонься с ними!"

"Понял. Не собирался. Отойди подальше, Геллерт. И если ты вылез из дома без щитовых амулетов, лучше вообще исчезни", - Альбус сцепил зубы, заставив себя подавить порыв окинуть взглядом толпу, выглядывая знакомые золотистые кудри. Не сейчас. Позже. Но Геллерт дома не усидел... Надо было все-таки приставить к нему кого-то на случай, если все пойдет не так, а у него внезапно откажет магия... не думать! Противники уже встали напротив и сейчас выполняют традиционные поклоны. Последние в своей жизни. Тошно. Да, запрещенные артефакты, глупость, жадность... но все равно не хочется убивать. Он - алхимик, ему хочется творить жизнь, разгадывать ее секреты, а не... Не думать! Хотя лучше бы Геллерту этого не видеть. Отослать? Не послушает ведь... Райнерт не может уйти от круга до конца дуэли...попросить Фоукса?

Поздно.

Он даже не успел кивнуть головой вместо раздражающего его поклона - чужие чары устремились вперед, заставив его собственные потоки зазвенеть, предупреждая, бросая силы на поддержание защиты... и через секунду Альбус почувствовал себя идиотом. Удар был направлен не на него. В толпу вокруг. На секундантов и представителей аристократических семейств и бывших членов правительства, явившихся засвидетельствовать исход дуэли, решающий будущее магического мира... Всех одним ударом? Недурно. Почти изящно. До такого даже Геллерт не додумался, когда они считали вероятности... вот он будет в бешенстве...

Хорошо хоть Альбус в очередной раз плюнул на неписаные правила вежливости. А если бы он дотошно следуя дуэльному канону согнулся в поклоне - ничего бы и не успел сделать, пропустив основной поток над собой. А так его хватило еще на то, чтобы бросить собственную магию наперерез, влить, усиливая, подпитку в охранную магию дуэльного круга, не позволяя ничему выйти за его пределы, заорать, надеясь, что свои услышат: "Держите щиты!!!" - а потом все смазал собой магический удар, под прикрытием которого попробовали атаковать уже лично его. Идиоты.

Альбус догадывался, как дальше все выглядело со стороны - внутренний барьер залило адским пламенем, скрывая происходящее внутри, донесся дикий разноголосый крик, что-то хлопнуло несколько раз... а потом пламя опало, оставляя его стоять посреди площади посреди клубов дыма над кучкой пепла, поверх которого валялся оплавленный артефакт-амулет, с помощью которого Вижене хотел избавиться от всех основных соперников разом. Поворачиваться и выходить за пределы дуэльного круга было откровенно страшно, он не успел отследить, сумели ли погасить удар артефакта на площади или тот все-таки прошелся по зрителям, среди которых должен был быть и Геллерт...

  
Альбус сделал глубокий вдох - паленым воняло немилосердно, подол мантии закоптился - и двинулся туда, где должны были быть секунданты.  
Райнерт действительно нашелся у самой границы круга - напряженный, безмолвный, у него за спиной мелькали лимонные мантии целителей и кожаные куртки охраны, Геллерта было не видно и не слышно.

\- Давайте уже заканчивать этот фарс, - устало попросил Альбус, морщась. - Кто там следующий?

\- Мы... мы приносим свои извинения, повелитель, - донеслось сбоку. - Мы просим уладить дело миром...

Хмурый паренек из бросившей ему вызов вчерашней пятерки преклонил колено. Еще двое его сегодняшних противников сделали тоже самое.

\- Принято, - буркнул Альбус, кивая головой, и стараясь не кривиться совсем заметно - голова раскалывалась, как и всегда после прямого обращения к стихии, которой и было адское пламя. Он мог его контролировать, в отличие от тех, чью магию не отметил огонь, но и цена была...малоприятной. - Райнерт, остальные формальности тогда на тебе. Еще целители или зелья нужны? Я распоряжусь.

\- Все под контролем, повелитель, - отозвался тот устало. - Ваш щит и так принял основной удар. Идите, вас ждут, тут мы сами разберемся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Прекрасная дева, не знающая жалости (фр.) Альбус намекает на одноименную балладу Джона Китса, в которой рыцарь повстречал прекрасную фею, уведшую его за собой в Иную страну


	22. Плотина

_Франция - Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1910 год_

Сбежать сразу ему все-таки никто не дал – пришлось отдавать распоряжения, касающиеся семей и имущества убитых, беседовать с целителями, принимать отчеты у людей Райнерта, отвечающих за безопасность… До их охраняемого прибежища Альбус добрался уже с трудом держась на ногах, мечтая только убедиться, что с непоседливым возлюбленным все в порядке и упасть.

Его ждали в накрытой столовой, но не Геллерт. На разных концах стоящего у стены дивана, демонстративно отвернувшись друг от друга, сидели Винда и незнакомая смуглая девица. Альбус удивленно вздернул брови:

\- Леди, а где…

\- Наконец-то! – выдохнули обе девушки, не давая ему спросить о местонахождении Гриндевальда. А незнакомка так и вовсе вскочила на ноги, покачнувшись на высоких каблуках, и, бросившись к нему, крепко ухватила за руку.

\- Ты в порядке, Альхен?!

Он вздрогнул, пытаясь отшатнуться, вызвав этим смешок, и только потом сообразил, что от девушки пахнет оборотным зельем. И почти сразу черты лица у той исказились, оплыли, затрещало в стремительно раздающихся плечах скромное темное платье…

\- Ты меня с ума сведешь, - Альбус быстро обнял свое чудовище, которое уже смотрело на него привычно-насмешливыми голубыми глазами со все еще слишком смуглого, более точеного женского лица. - Тебя не зацепило на площади? Как ты вообще на ногах стоишь, я в тебе магии совсем не чувствую! Леди Розье, я же просил оставить его здесь!

\- Ваша вейла, повелитель, вы и разбирайтесь! Я его тоже просила, хотя бы уйти сразу после окончания дуэли, но нет, Геллерт Гриндевальд взывал к стадному разуму! - отрезала Винда, гневно тряхнув головой. – Когда мы уходили, они сами готовы были кого-нибудь сжечь в вашу честь! Прошу прощения, мне нужно помочь Райнерту проследить, чтобы там никого не разорвали. Геллерт, ты сильно перестарался!

Ответное фырканье Геллерта, спрятавшегося от гнева соратницы за спиной повелителя, было тихим и почти виноватым.

\- Я не специально! Чары вейлы на такой толпе очень сложно контролировать…

  
\- Еще и девушку расстроили... - подвел итог Альбус, виновато глядя вслед исчезнувшей во вспышке аппарации ведьме. По-хорошему, раз уж его назначили главным, следовало присоединиться... но сначала щиты, затем адское пламя... он даже Геллерту, прижимающемуся к плечу, не мог сейчас пополнить магические потоки. - Прости, радость, палочки я тебе не принес, сгорели. Если найдутся еще желающие рискнуть головой - постараюсь добыть для тебя сувенир.

\- Как-то ты не выглядишь сейчас непобедимым, - буркнул Геллерт, подпихивая его в сторону дивана. – Не так плохо, как я, конечно, но…

От последнего толчка Альбус плюхнулся в россыпь мелких подушек, а его вейловское наваждение, встав прямо перед ним, неспешно передернуло плечами, избавляясь от лопнувшего по швам платья, и порочно улыбнулось:

\- Поэтому, предлагаю вместо завтрака запереться здесь и проверить теорию почтенного Гардуха, ушастый прохиндей изрядно повеселился в свое время, втолковывая мне, что именно имелось в виду в старых книгах под целомудренной формулировкой “объединение совпадающих магических потенциалов”! Я, признаться, до сих пор не могу во все это поверить, но драконов в танец мы уже срывали, а нам для восполнения потоков все-таки поменьше нужно будет.

К концу его речи на нем остались только темные чулки с рисунком в виде серебристых змеек, женские туфли на каблуке Геллерт скинул сразу же после того, как закончилось действие оборотного зелья.

\- Но… - попробовал запротестовать Альбус, встревоженно глядя на поблескивающие от пота виски.

\- Ответ "нет" не принимается, - наставительно произнес возлюбленный, ставя обтянутую черным шелком ногу на диван между его ног. - Я так решил, и это правильно.

\- Звезда моя... - вздохнул Альбус, не отрывая восхищенного взгляда от светлой кожи, резко контрастирующей с блестящей тканью, от совсем не по-женски изогнутого угловатого бедра, тем не менее, выглядящего более чем привлекательно, от узкой талии и широких плеч, полускрытых сейчас рассыпавшимися посветлевшими кудрями. - Я же тоже не железный, чтобы на такое предложение говорить "нет". Но тебе это точно не повредит?

Ладони скользнули на поставленную рядом с его бедром ступню, огладили красиво изогнутый подъем, пробежались вверх по скользкой прохладе шелка. Альбус прижался губами к затянутой в тонкую паутину ткани коленке, пока пальцы медленно оглаживали полоску кожи под подвязкой. Двойственность ситуации сводила с ума - сильный, равный, непревзойденный боевой маг одновременно казался сейчас изящным и хрупким. Литые, тренированные мышцы под пальцами говорили одно, глаза видели совсем другое и отказаться от возможности попробовать разгадать эту загадку силы воли не хватало.

Медленно. Осторожно. Хотя кровь после адского пламени все еще кипела, но у Геллерта не осталось своих потоков и щитов, а значит, прикрыться от излишнего жара ему было нечем. Сначала так...

Альбус осторожно довернул любовника за бедра к себе, потерся щекой о полувозбужденный член и накрыл его губами. Геллерт тихо охнул, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых отчетливо засияли золотистые искры. Хорошо... Вейла выдержит. И прикроет носителя, если что-то пойдет не так.

\- Поставь над нами купол, чтобы вовне ничего не уходило, - шепнул Геллерт, прикрывая глаза и кладя ладони ему на плечи. - Сегодня вся наша магия - только для нас. Мир и прочие твари обойдутся.

Альбус молча подчинился.  
  


Потоки напитались до своего обычного уровня за долю секунды, когда его накрыло золотистым сиянием крыльев довольно застонавшей вейлы - Геллерта он в ментальном поле почти не чувствовал, слабый отголосок на заднем плане, постепенно перерастающий в привычное, правильное ощущение чужих потоков на коже. Значит, не только ему сполна досталось хлебнуть магии, обычно щедро отдаваемой ими вовне... Что ж, сегодня драконы танцевать не полетят, ну и отлично, обязательно ведь найдется какой-нибудь горе-предсказатель, который углядит в этом дурное знамение, свяжет с сегодняшней дуэлью... К троллям, горным и болотным. И вообще, могут они немного побыть эгоистами?

"Славная девочка, - отправил Альбус нежную мысль вейле, лениво и расслабленно мурлыкающей в его сознании. В ответ в него запустили крохотными воздушными вихорьками, щекочущими кожу, точно перья. - Ну, не балуйся... Лучше вам?"

\- Нам отлично... - пробормотал вслух уже Геллерт и, судя по тому, как, словно у пьяного, у него заплетался язык, магии он хватанул с избытком. - Как там было? Дайте мне волшебную палочку и я омагичу весь мир?

\- Оставь мир в покое, - тихо рассмеялся Альбус, привлекая любовника ближе и заглядывая ему в глаза - голубые, хорошо... - Хотя бы на ближайшие пару часов. Ты хоть что-нибудь сейчас почувствовал, душа моя? Или мне теперь в порядке восстановления справедливости взяться ублажать тебя, пока ты не запросишь пощады?

Он вызвал на ладони голубое пламя, приятно покалывающее кожу, и потянулся этой рукой к боку Геллерта.

Тот только вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Я был слишком слаб, Альхен, и уступил место вейле. Эмоции чувствовал, а все остальное… Но, увы, от твоего заманчивого предложения тоже придется отказаться. Мы и так выбиваемся из графика, - Геллерт ласково коснулся его щеки. - Заседание нового совета вот-вот начнется, готов поспорить, только нас и ждут. Ты же не забыл, что мы захватили власть и нужно как-то ее удержать?

\- Напомни мне, зачем мы это сделали, - пробормотал Альбус, лениво щурясь и не думая отпускать затрепыхавшегося в руках возлюбленного, пытающегося встать. - Решили, что в нашей жизни слишком много времени на отдых? Ти-хо. Пятнадцать минут нас подождут. Как раз успеют обсудить между собой сегодняшнюю дуэль и проникнуться тем, как им со мной не повезло. Помяни мое слово, к тебе уже сегодня вечером явится первая делегация, предлагать меня отравить. Поделишься потом, чем именно. Буду коллекционировать идеи. И противоядия.

Он гладил тонкую, чувствительную кожу, буквально втирая собственную магию в Геллерта, боясь расслабиться, не смотря на буквально разлитую в воздухе силу воздушной стихии. Времени на то, чтобы нормально сделать все, что хотелось, не было, да и вряд ли Геллерт скажет ему спасибо, если на совете по нему с первого взгляда будет видно, чем они занимались... а если так?

Чуткие пальцы прошлись по загривку, разминая шейные позвонки, растирая затекшие мышцы, нажимая большими пальцами туда, где должны были по идее крепиться крылья. Никакого соблазнения или предложения - просто забота и помощь с расслаблением.

\- Захватили, потому что так, как прежде, жить было нельзя, - насмешливо отозвался Геллерт, пару раз брыкнувшийся и лениво растекшийся в его руках. – Альхен… Чем раньше начнем, тем меньше шансов, что к концу собрания все мои мысли будут о том, как повторить недавнее непотребство, но уже в зале заседания!

Он извернулся, обхватил лицо Альбуса ладонями и посмотрел серьезно и строго.

\- Я надеюсь, что часа три-четыре до следующего приступа слабости у меня есть, и хотел бы их потратить на приведение совета в рабочий вид, если ты не против.

\- Рабочий вид там будет через полгода, если повезет, - вздохнул Альбус, заканчивая массаж поцелуем между лопаток, и потерся щекой о спину. Примерное расположение точек вывода потоков он запомнил, если что - точечную подпитку через прикосновения можно будет и на совете провести, усадив вейлу-фаворита на ручку своего кресла. – Пойдем, устроим разнос. Но через три часа я тебя оттуда заберу. И пусть все не успевшие договориться друг друга без соли доедают. Кстати, все забываю спросить – как вы нашему революционному молодняку твое новое положение объясняли? Они же тебя боготворят большей частью. Спасать от моей тирании не прибегут?

\- У меня все под контролем, - Геллерт рассмеялся, с явным наслаждением трансфигурируя остатки разорванного платья на полу в свои привычные рубашку и штаны. Его магия танцевала в воздухе привычно легко и изящно. – Моих птенчиков не бойся. Они знают, что Геллерт всегда прав, и если Геллерт что-то делает, значит так нужно для всеобщего блага. И уж точно никакой лабораторный пень замшелый с ним не справится против его воли!

Он с хохотом увернулся от шлепка, вскочил на ноги и принялся стремительно одеваться, время от времени, легкими воздушными вихрями подгоняя и Альбуса. Тот смиренно вытерпел всю бурную деятельность ожившего после магической подпитки возлюбленного, который немного успокоился только когда не только поменял ему мантию на более парадную и строгую, но и переплел косу, на кончик которой подвесил зачем-то колокольчик. 

\- Идем уже!

\- Угу, - с сожалением отозвался Альбус, которому в голову только что пришла интересная идея - если Геллерту становилось лучше от магии, что если создать для него внешний источник, как для голема? Правда кристалл за основу не пойдет, это все-таки для земляной стихии...

\- Альхен!

\- Идем, звезда моя. Уже идем...

  
Будущий совет затих, стоило им появиться в дверях. Хотя судя по фону в помещении, здесь только что обменивались не только колкими словами, но и проклятьями. Альбус хотел поинтересоваться у разглядывающей безупречный маникюр Винды Розье, что они пропустили... и тут Геллерт, невозмутимо устроившийся на его подлокотнике, показал, что он понимает под приведением совета в рабочий вид. Он не орал, не запугивал, никому не угрожал... и вместе с тем от его речи окружающие нервно сжимались на своих местах, выслушивая комментарии о своей полной профессиональной непригодности, в связи с утренними событиями. И нет, ему плевать, что вступлений в должности еще не было! Это повод позволять швырять в толпу артефактами?! Ах, повелитель всех спас? А повелитель теперь личная нянька для каждого?! У него и так проблем хватает! Да, я - его главная проблема, Штайнер, можете не бубнить это себе под нос! Завидуйте молча, это не оправдание вашему сегодняшнему бездействию! Еще желающие высказаться есть? Нет? Прекрасно, тогда начните, наконец, работать, господа! На повестке дня...

Альбус только головой качал, слушая напористый голос, раздающий указы. Вот и зачем он здесь нужен? Сидеть с грозным видом?

К концу совета, усталый и охрипший Геллерт все-таки к нему обернулся.

\- Повелитель? Будут ли какие-то дополнения и замечания? Или я, как ваш голос, донес вашу волю до совета правильно? - поинтересовался он.

\- Ты совершенно незаменим, душа моя, благодарю, - прохладно заметил Альбус, с трудом удерживая лицо. Хотелось обхватить обеими руками, завернуть в свою магию, выгнать всех к троллевой матери. Нельзя. Сейчас, пока некоторые не привыкли, а некоторые не смирились с мыслью, что повелителем магического содружества неожиданно стал выскочка-полукровка, у него не может быть слабостей. Только капризы и прихоти. Будь Геллерт здоров, он бы может и рискнул - вряд ли бы нашелся тот, кто смог бы причинить вред Гриндевальду, но сейчас...Нет уж, пусть лучше думают, что вейла - его личная экзотическая игрушка, которую он может равно и потрепать по голове и выбесить до слез, как проигравшего соперника.

Он лениво дернул Геллерта за кудрявую прядь, изображая равнодушие и смесь скуки с презрением. Кто-то скривился, кто-то отвернулся, кто-то наоборот смотрел жадно и злорадно... Наслаждаетесь мнимым унижением старого недруга? Как опрометчиво.

\- Господа, надеюсь, фронт работ вам ясен. Если нет, я наберу себе совет из големов - всегда в работоспособном настроении, никаких свар, никаких амбиций. Доклад от главы отдела безопасности должен быть у меня на столе через три часа. И я не хочу видеть там общих фраз вроде "фамильный артефакт неизвестного назначения"! Если вы не в состоянии сами подобрать себе компетентных сотрудников, обратитесь к леди Розье, насколько я знаю, ее семья водит дружбу с артефакторами.

Короткий кивок. Встать из кресла. Протянуть руку Геллерту. Аппарация, на этот раз в шато...

\- Ложись. Сейчас принесу зелья или проще еще раз соблазнить твою вейлу? И мне кажется или в прошлый раз эффект после сохранялся дольше? Какого тролля, Геллерт?! Это похоже на сложносочиненное прогрессирующее проклятие!

\- Ох уж эти ваши запреты на изучение темных искусств... В Друмштранге бы тебе любой первокурсник сказал бы, что это магия наказывает своего носителя за нарушенное слово, - устало отозвался Геллерт, падая на кровать. Зябко поежился и обнял подушку, но под взглядом Альбуса попытался выдавить вялую улыбку. - Ничего. На пару месяцев меня хватит. Должно хватить. Я сильный. И упрямый.

\- Что значит - на пару месяцев?! - Альбус застыл у шкатулки с зельями, боясь отвести взгляд от пузырьков. Боясь прочитать ответ на лице любовника. Хватит и того, что горло перехватило, как у мальчишки. - Жизненных сил в тебе достаточно, да и вейла твоя не выглядит обеспокоенной. Все наладится. У меня, в конце концов, была уже сегодня сумасшедшая мысль сделать для тебя магический источник, как у моих големов, сможешь подзаряжаться и в мое отсутствие и...

Он повернулся с пузырьками в руках и осекся. Геллерт смотрел на него усталыми глазами взрослого человека, который собирался соврать в утешение ребенку.

\- Не смей... - флаконы полетели на пол, когда Альбус резко шагнул вперед, упал на колени перед кроватью, обхватывая Геллерта поперек пояса. - Не смей, слышишь?! Я тебя не отдам. Никому. За что магии тебя наказывать?! Мы оба живы! Ты ничего не сделал!

Губы касались протянувшихся к нему ладоней и он с ужасом отмечал, как еще сильнее похудели, истончились и без того тонкие запястья и пальца. Какой сухой стала кожа, как будто от нее отхлынула не только магия, но и кровь.

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - прошептал Альбус, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тяжелый комок. - Ты же обещал быть со мной во всем этом... Я не справлюсь без тебя. Я не умею договариваться с людьми! Я не смогу! И вообще, это же твоя мечта, Геллерт, ты же должен увидеть, как она воплотиться!

Геллерт тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза, дернув его за косу.

\- Я просто назвал минимальный возможный срок из книг. Ну, куда я тебя брошу! Ты в интригах, как магглы в трансфигурации! Хоть призраком становись. Так себе перспектива. А теперь, будь добр, прекрати страдать и дай мне зелья, - голос у него окреп, и в нем зазвучали стальные нотки. - Или никакой тебе ночи любви и сегодня не будет!

Альбус упрямо тряхнул головой, заставляя себя промолчать. Он не собирался так легко сдаваться. Магия...что магия! Законы, которые можно обойти. И пусть он был не так хорош в темных искусствах, как Геллерт, но про старые ритуалы на крови, когда один человек мог собой выкупить у магии судьбу и жизнь другого, слышал даже он. Это ничего, что их считают забытыми и утерянными, по големам тоже информации было немного...

Он быстро наклонился, собирая раскатившиеся по ковру флаконы, чтобы любовник не увидел его выражения лица. Геллерт как-то умудрялся считывать его в минуты сильных душевных волнений безо всякой легилименции, а это пока было лишним. Пока - зелья и источник магии, как у големов. Но ритуал нужно будет начать искать и восстанавливать уже завтра.

\- Пей, - после принятия решения стало поспокойней и он даже смог улыбнуться, отдавая сморщившемуся Геллерту груду пузырьков. - И потом аппарируем в мою старую лабораторию, я хочу прикинуть все-таки на тебя источник питания. Если зарядим моей магией, должна будет усваиваться. Ту ужасную кипу документов, которой тебе на прощание помахала Винда, можешь зачитывать мне вслух, пока я буду работать. Надо еще научить тебя подделывать мою подпись, чтобы не отвлекаться, магические оттиски у нас схожи, не разберут...

\- Если ты запрешься в лаборатории то совершенно точно не услышишь ничего, из того, что я буду тебе зачитывать, - Геллерт, кривясь и показательно морщась, влил в себя все зелья, после чего подтянул себе подушку под спину и вытащил кипу пергаментов и перо. После чего махнул рукой Альбусу.

\- Зачаруй мне перо, - велел он, пробегая глазами содержимое первого документа. - И иди к своим склянкам. Проверь щиты и напомни Райнерту про охрану снаружи. Если я понадоблюсь, дай знать, но пока бы я предпочел отдохнуть здесь.

\- Я попрошу Фоукса составить тебе компанию, - поколебавшись и зачаровав перо, решил Альбус. - Если что - он сможет перенести тебя ко мне сразу же, так что не спорь. Да и, кажется, он всерьез воспринял свое назначение вторым советником и с удовольствием сунет клюв во все эти бумаги.

Он послал ментальный зов, получил в ответ ворчливое курлыкание материализовавшегося посреди комнаты феникса и склонился к уткнувшемуся в пергамент любовнику. Поцеловал в лоб, заодно проверяя температуру тела и сухость кожи, хотя судя по заблестевшим глазам и порозовевшим щекам, зелья начали действовать, набросил на плечи Геллерта лежащий рядом плед и с сожалением отступил.

\- Если я просижу там больше трех часов - зовите меня, - попросил он, глядя на Фоукса. - Мне еще отчет нашей новой безопасности читать... Да и от тебя хотелось бы услышать, что именно я сейчас пропущу.

“Иди уже, лентяй, развлекайся со своими пробирками, пока два твоих главных советника будут за тебя работать!”

Он почти закончил с прототипом заряженного кристалла, перерассчитанным под параметры Геллерта, когда его оглушил зов фамильяра.

"Готовь восстанавливающие. Быстро. И не пугайся..."

Это было настолько непохоже на Фоукса, что Альбус сначала магией невербально выдернул нужные пузырьки с их мест, а потом...испугаться или осознать что-то он не успел, потому что ему буквально на руки свалился Геллерт. Бледный, тяжело дышащий сквозь прикушенную губу и моментально обвивший его ледяными руками, уткнувшийся носом в шею.

\- Что у вас случилось?!

\- Ничего, - пробормотал Геллерт, еле шевеля губами. - Сейчас приду в себя...

"Из него просто как будто магию выкачало, - безжалостно фыркнул фамильяр. Напуганный и очень недовольный, судя по обвисшему хвосту. - Я пытался спеть, без толку. Это не физическая рана, не проклятие и не ментальная дыра в потоках, иначе бы я смог помочь. Альбус, твои зелья тоже не работают, тут нужны целители, если не невыразимцы.... Может, найдут то, что мы просмотрели".

\- Никаких целителей, - Геллерт, которого любовник почти на руках донес до дивана, да так и сел вместе с ним, завернув их обоих в плед и щедро переливая свои потоки магии, оторвал лицо от его плеча и было видно, что щеки у него порозовели, да и ладони больше не были настолько холодными. - Мне уже лучше. Может, перенапрягся с документами или...

"Да, конечно, - мрачно поддакнул Фоукс. - Или просто тебя кто-то пьет, когда ты не рядом с.... Перья и скорлупа!"

Птица похоже так поразилась пришедшей ей в голову мысли, что чуть не свалилась на пол, забыв взмахнуть крыльями. В результате, к их дивану он скакал по полу, как какой-то скворец.

"Альбус, ему же ни разу не было плохо рядом с тобой? - странно напряженным голосом уточнил Фоукс. - И потоки держались дольше. А подпитываешь ты его не постоянно, постоянно даже ты не потянешь... Попробуй просто пару часов посидеть как можно ближе, но не вливая свою магию. Посмотрим".

Альбус неохотно прервал подпитку, продолжая обнимать возлюбленного, который уже устраивался поудобнее у него на коленях.

\- Думаешь, мои щиты его прикрывают от...ну, от того, что тянет магию?

"Посмотрим", - буркнул феникс напряженно.

\- И мы так и будем просто сидеть два часа? - Геллерт скорчил недовольное лицо и потянулся к брошенному неподалеку лабораторному журналу.

\- Фоукс, - быстро попросил Альбус, - будь добр, принеси из спальни шато пергаменты, с которыми вы работали. Я хоть послушаю, чем я должен был сейчас заниматься.

Феникс фыркнул, но через секунду исчез в золотистой вспышке. Геллерт проводил его взглядом и насмешливо поинтересовался:

\- Тренируешься третировать подданных?

Развить мысль он не успел – снова полыхнуло, и под клекот Фоукса на плед сверху упала пачка пергаментов. Геллерт хищно усмехнулся и потер руки.

\- Отлично. Теперь можно воспользоваться удачным моментом и зачитать повелителю большую часть указов! Так, эти два - смертные приговоры… Не смотри так, ты их уже убил на площади, просто оформим задним числом как полагается. Это конфискация в казну имущества мятежников… Это назначения в финансовый отдел, и я все еще считаю, что ставить главой полугоблина - это ужасная идея!

\- Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, казна пуста. Продолжим конфисковать состояния?

“Позор на мои перья…что ты несешь?!”

\- Я сейчас сделаю вид, что не понял, что это шутка, и соглашусь! Это делопроизводство… а это что такое? Бумаги перепутаны, - Геллерт пробежал глазами очередной свиток и перебросил его Альбусу. - Это закупки для твоей бесценной лаборатории, как он в мою стопку-то то попал? Бардак. Это отчеты от Райни, по мою душу. Пока я думаю, посмотрите с Фоуксом списки, которые мы с Виндой составляли. Разделили бывший совет на полезных идиотов, опасных идиотов и тех, кого удалось перекупить. Сколько мы на это времени и сил угробили...

  
Работа с бумагами оказалась скучной и кропотливой, и чем дальше, тем хуже складывались цифры из столбиков, и все чаще Альбус нервно посматривал на упоенно строчащего что-то прямо поверх официальных докладов возлюбленного. Изможденным тот, хвала Мерлину, больше не выглядел, но следовало убедиться.

\- Хватит пялиться! - сердито сверкнул глазами Геллерт, которому, похоже, надоело делать вид, что он не замечает их с Фоуксом переглядываний. - Пока умирать не собираюсь. Не дождетесь! Тебя оставь, ты все, что я с Друмштранга создавал, пустишь... фениксу под хвост, прости, Фоукс!

\- Сработало! - выдохнул Альбус с облегчением, бегло проверяя жизненные и магические показатели заворчавшего и попытавшегося отодвинуться Гелерта - его резерв вырос пусть не так сильно, как при подпитке, но, все-таки, заметно.

"Действительно, сработало... - свист феникса можно было назвать задумчивым. - Очень странно. Вы и так связаны магией и можете чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии и объединять потоки, но вот так... Я бы понял, если бы магия общих потоков уходила к тебе после всего произошедшего, но все происходит с точностью до наоборот - ты своим присутствием ее восстанавливаешь... при этом никакого оттока из твоего резерва не произошло. Непонятно. Я про такое не слышал. Я бы предложил вам попробовать в порядке эксперимента поспать отдельно, но, боюсь, утром ты мне за состояние своей вейлы все перья выдернешь".

\- А у вейлы отдельные потоки? - рассеянно поинтересовался Альбус, перебирая пойманные в ладонь пальцы Геллерта, который возмущенно шипел и пытался вернуться к своему пергаменту.

"Кстати, - оживился фамильяр. - Можно спросить у нее, как она все это видит со своего уровня".

Он по спинке дивана проскакал к Геллерту и издал вопросительную трель, хлопнув крыльями.

\- Что сработало, лекари-недоучки? - ворчливо поинтересовался тот, положив голову Альбусу на плечо. - Что-то не чувствуя я в себе сил омагичить весь мир. Мне с тобой, конечно, дышится легче, но это, скорее всего, из-за совпадающей магии.

\- Примерно десятая часть восстановилась, - пояснил Альбус, пытаясь прикинуть, сможет ли он создать лабораторный аналог для экспериментов над ситуацией. По всему выходило, что без знания закономерности прихода и ухода магии - нет. - А я сейчас ничего не делал, просто сидел рядом. И моя магия на прежнем уровне, то есть это не переливание. В общем, не знаю, как там с переворачиванием мира, но как бы нам не пришлось ближайшее время, пока не разберемся что к чему, изображать сиамских близнецов. Фоукс, ну что?

"Говорит, что волноваться не о чем, - недоверчиво отозвался фамильяр, удивленно встряхивая головой. - И что все уладится. Со временем. Когда сломанное крыло заживет. Это явно какое-то иносказание, но я не понял к чему".

\- Геллерт? Ты знаешь что-нибудь о сломанных крыльях в вейловском фольклоре? - Альбус осторожно погладил любовника по спине под пледом, массируя большим пальцем ту точку, где по логике должны были бы крепиться полые кости у крылатых людей.

\- Со временем - это не очень удачно... - потер подбородок тот. - Я все-таки хотел избежать пошлого опереточного образа любимой одалиски во власти тирана, но иначе будет сложно объяснить мое постоянное присутствие рядом с тобой. Сломанные крылья... Вейлы крылаты. Я ее пытался усыпить, возможно, что-то сломал? Хотя нет, глупости все это. Она просто спала под зельями. Не знаю.

\- Почему обязательно злодея? - вздохнул Альбус, продолжая сканировать жизненные показатели. - Могу изобразить без памяти влюбленного... даже изображать особо не придется. Хотя если получится с моим сегодняшним прототипом, может, сможем решить эту проблему. Если ты реагируешь на мою магию так же, как на меня, заряженного мной источника по типу големного должно хватить на несколько часов.

Он потер лоб, обдумывая ситуацию.

\- Может, вы с ней сами поговорите? Спроси, что она имела в виду под сломанным крылом. Мы не подумали, а это и правда может быть реакция на сбой магии вейлы из-за тех сонных зелий... И меня все еще поражает ее спокойствие.

Геллерт вздохнул и уткнулся в очередной пергамент. А потом, не поднимая глаз, признался:

\- Моя вейла со мной не разговаривает. С тобой - да. С Фоуксом. Но не со мной. Так что разве что ты сам с ней поговоришь. Что касается влюбленного… Никто не поверит, что я мог ответить на чьи-то чувства всерьез. Не с моей репутацией.

\- Для того чтобы быть без памяти влюбленным, - нравоучительно сообщил Альбус, отбирая у него документы и снова обнимая свое чудовище за плечи - тот вздохнул, но новый пергамент брать не стал, привалился к боку, прикрыл глаза. - Взаимность совсем не обязательна. Хотя, безусловно, очень приятна. Ты же хотел на себя, как на живца ловить оппозицию? Вот он твой шанс. Ты меня приручил, но не любишь, значит рано или поздно заменишь. К тебе очередь выстроится желающих обсудить будущее магического мира!

Он потерся носом о шею любовника, подул на прилипший к шее кудрявый завиток. Это было глупо, он сейчас не использовал магию, не перенаправлял потоки, но ему казалось, что в его руках Геллерту будет лучше. Безопаснее. Как будто бы он мог обычными касаниями удержать его магию, не позволяя той просочиться в какое-то неведомое подпространство, оставив потомка вейл задыхаться от собственного бессилия.

\- А с твоей крылатой я поговорю. Но сначала закончу с прототипом. Подождешь? Сразу и примерим.

\- Конечно, подожду. - Геллерт вздохнул и, быстро коснувшись губами губ, тут же пихнул его с дивана в сторону лабораторных столов. - Но я склонен согласиться с твоей умной птицей. Это не поможет. Дело в чем-то другом, и требуешься ты, а не твоя магия.

\- Маг состоит из своих потоков, физической оболочки и ментального поля-образа, еще называемого аурой, - Альбус поморщился, выдав определение из учебника. - Ты считаешь, что магические потоки не при чем, физическая оболочка не может сама по себе влиять на тонкий план, остается ментальный образ... но я его не задействую сознательно, не брать же за теорию мое желание тебе помочь?

\- Вся магия - это теория овеществления желаний, - отозвался Геллерт расхожей фразой и сам скривился от того, как натужно это прозвучало. Собственно, именно этот постулат они разнесли в пух и перья в первый же раз, когда совместно напились перед камином в швейцарском шато.

\- Я все-таки попробую. Не выйдет, значит не выйдет, будем думать дальше. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Кофе? Еще плед? Фоукс, ты…

“Леди Розье просила помочь с размещением людей, я откланиваюсь. Удачи”.

\- Меня тогда не беспокоить ближайшие минут десять, - Геллерт, помахав рукой его фамильяру, положил перед собой чистый пергамент и уже подписанный указ.- Я буду учиться подделывать твою подпись, о повелитель магического мира, дело это нервное, поэтому, если что-то пойдет не так, побью тебе все реторты.

Возлюбленный взял в руку перо, пару раз выдохнул и принялся выводить первую букву, манипулируя своими потоками так, чтобы те давали магический отпечаток, похожий на его собственный.

\- Ты меня потом проверишь. Скажешь, где самая похожая. Но это не значит, что я буду делать за тебя всю работу! Сам будешь указы читать, если не умеешь - научим.

\- Действительно, - пробормотал Альбус, закатывая глаза и возвращаясь к разложенным на столе заготовкам. - Как я жил до этого без умения читать... Тихо, спокойно… А теперь что? Подделка государственных документов, неудобный трон в перспективе и прочие сомнительные радости. Осталось разве что в фальшивомонетчики податься. Хотя нет, гоблины меня на клочки порвут и своим сторожевым драконам скормят за такое святотатство.

\- Зато как счастлив Райнерт, что оказался не настолько поддающимся обучению! - безжалостно сообщил Геллерт, не отрываясь от выводимых им росчерков. - Пролетел мимо всей мишуры и займется тем, о чем всегда мечтал. Запугиванием и хождением строем!

  
Прототип удалось закончить в рекордные полчаса. Зачарованное перо, чуть ли не замаринованное им в зелье прочности, удерживало в себе магический заряд, способный поддерживать среднего голема в течение суток активных действий, и, в отличии от стандартного кристалла, было легким и даже изящным с каплей лунного серебра на черенке, подвешенное на серебряную же цепочку.

\- Переходим к проверке результата, - пробормотал Альбус, довольно щурясь на свое творение. - Подставляй шею, радость. Сейчас у тебя примерно десятая часть резерва, попробуй вытянуть из артефакта еще хотя бы столько же.

Геллерт покорно подставил голову, позволяя застегнуть на себе амулет, наморщился, как всегда, когда сосредотачивался на каком-нибудь магическом ритуале, прикрыл глаза и затих. Альбус бросил диагностические чары, чтобы самому наблюдать за его потоками.

\- Хватит! - вздохнул он десять минут спустя. - Ты был прав. Когда ты пытаешься что-то вытянуть из артефакта, только силы зря тратишь. Даже при том, что я сейчас рядом. А такая хорошая идея была. Придется тебе все-таки изображать влюбившего в себя повелителя интригана.

Геллерт пожал плечами так спокойно, как будто бы и не ждал ничего иного от их попытки. Погладил Альбуса по щеке, безмолвно предлагая не огорчаться.

\- Значит, на ближайшее время, я твоя коварная постельная игрушка, которую не отпускают ни на секунду, чтобы не захватила власть. Кстати.... сегодня уже поздно, но нужно придумать, как нам общаться на совете. У меня пока опыта и знаний больше, но как ими делиться, не свалившись от магического истощения, не представляю.

\- Если ты по своей новообразовавшейся привычке проведешь весь совет на ручке моего кресла, - прикинув расклад, заметил Альбус, - то я накрою нас совместными щитами от любопытных в зале, спишете потом на повелительскую паранойю, и хватит односторонний легилименции с моей стороны. Он помолчал, гладя растрепавшуюся косу прислонившегося к нему возлюбленного и крутя в свободной руке бесполезный амулет.

\- И Геллерт, не называй себя моей игрушкой. Никогда. Даже в шутку. Ты - моя звезда, которая меня выбрала. Остальные могут нести, что хотят, это неважно... Кстати, первые желающие с твоей помощью сменить фигуру на троне еще не появились?

\- Я же пока на людях не бываю, - Геллерт вздохнул и потянулся. - Если кто-нибудь заметит мои скачки магии - не миновать мне покушения. Врагов хватает. Да, по-хорошему, пора уже закидывать наживку высказываниями о том, какой ты тиран и деспот, но... у меня нет сил, Альхен. Прости, что подвожу. Но документы и совет сейчас приоритетнее. Потом если что скажу, что ты мне пару недель не доверял и предпочитал держать на глазах и в спальне. Но я тебя убедил в своей лояльности… Путеводная звезда из меня не выходит, как видишь. Только падающая. Метеорит.

\- Падай, я поймаю, - Альбус поцеловал явно расстроившегося возлюбленного в лоб. - И буду держать. Не кори себя. Вы с Виндой и так постоянно с этими документами и бумагами. Займешься недовольными, когда сможешь. Хотя, думаю, они найдут способ с тобой сами связаться, как только убедятся, что половить рыбку в мутной воде не выйдет. Организуем какой-нибудь прием в честь моего воцарения, я тебя отпущу на полчасика подышать воздухом на балконе, пока буду принимать поздравления, к тебе еще и очередь выстроится... Пойдем спать. Просто спать рядом. Ты вымотался, да и я не особо лучше. Утром, если все будет нормально, пообщаюсь с твоей вейлой.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Геллерт, доставая зеркало для связи. - Сейчас утрясу с Райни, где мы будем ночевать на этот раз… Ты же помнишь о протоколах безопасности, я надеюсь?

Альбус мученически застонал и закрыл лицо ладонью.  
  


\- Когда все уляжется, я построю нормальный особняк и оберну его таким количеством щитов, что даже твоя паранойя сдастся, - буркнул он, утыкаясь лицом в холодную подушку, спустя час времени и пяток последовательных порталов, от которых его до сих пор мутило. Фоукс мог бы сразу перенести их на место назначения, но Райнерт с Геллертом уперлись рогами не хуже сносорогов, хотя последние два переноса самого Геллерта пришлось тащить на руках. - И у нас, как у нормальных людей, будет своя постель! И никаких простыней с узорчиком из золотых снитчей, кто вообще придумал такое непотребство...

\- На твоей любимой подушке - алхимические склянки, я видел, - отозвался Геллерт, растекаясь вдоль его бока с закрытыми глазами, сунул ледяные руки любовнику под бок и затих без сил. Альбус со вздохом прижал его поближе, привычно уже растягивая свои потоки на двоих. Оставалось надеяться, что они с Фоуксом все поняли правильно, и к утру Геллерт будет в порядке... на пару-тройку часов. И что вейла что-нибудь подскажет.  
  
Вейла подсказала, не дожидаясь утра. Снова пришла в его сон - довольная, сияющая, с гордо расправленными крыльями, обвила руками за шею, даря приветственный поцелуй.

\- Потерпи еще немного, - промурлыкала она весело. - Он почти понял, упрямый мальчишка. Должен сам, иначе бесполезно.

\- Но ему плохо... - попробовал было поспорить Альбус, но на него гневно сверкнули глазами и снова заткнули рот поцелуем, оборачивая в крылья.

\- Сам виноват! Лучше скажи, что скучал по мне...

\- По вам обоим, - вздохнул Альбус, чувствуя, как чуть царапают спину когтистые пальчики полуреальной женщины-птицы.

Вейла стояла прижавшись, положив голову на плечо, водила острыми ногтями по шее и плечам в опасной близости от сонной артерии. Играла. Хотя, скорее всего, и в мыслях не держала причинить ему вреда. Просто своенравная девочка... обидевшаяся на своего носителя. И это становилось опасным для них обоих.

\- Я скучал по вам обоим, - повторил Альбус, ловя воздушную сильфиду за подбородок и заглядывая в раскосые кошачьи глаза с вертикальным зрачком, - и хочу, чтобы с вами все было хорошо. Ты можешь остановить то, что происходит с Геллертом?

\- Он сам должен, - надула губы крылатая, недовольно встряхивая гривой. - Иначе так и не научится ценить по-настоящему важное!

\- Если его сейчас увидят настолько обессилившим некоторые маги, - терпеливо начал пояснять Альбус, уже заметивший, что вейла не воспринимала вокруг Геллерта тех людей, которые ее не интересовали, - то убьют его раньше, чем он что-то осознает. Ты тоже не можешь жить без него, верно? А я - без вас обоих... но и быть сейчас постоянно рядом тоже не смогу, хоть и очень хочу. Давай, ты будешь его поддерживать, хотя бы пока меня нет рядом, и не давать резерву исчезнуть полностью? Ты же можешь так?

\- Могу, - недовольно фыркнула полуптица, накручивая локон на палец. - Но ему нужно быть с тобой. Три часа в день без тебя - я согласна. Помогу. Не больше. И если кто-то потянет к нам лапы...  
Она не договорила, сверкнув глазами, но выражение лица девушки ясно говорило, что такому посягнувшему на ее носителя не поздоровиться. Разбираться с ним она будет сама.

\- Славная девочка, - с облегчением пробормотал Альбус, целуя ее в лоб. Геллерт, скорее всего, будет недоволен, но три часа лучше, чем ничего.

Порадоваться он толком не успел - его скрутило. В висках стучало, пересохло горло, ныло в груди слева... Встревоженная вейла положила тонкие руки на виски, пока Альбус пытался продышаться, спешно прощупывая свои щиты на предмет пробоев. Которых не было.  
\- Это он, - вздохнула полуптица, неохотно опуская руки. - Иди... Но утро мое!


	23. Никто, кроме нас

_Франция - Швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1910 год_

Сон таял, растворяясь клочьями в сознании, проявляя реальность вокруг - с часто дышащим сквозь зубы, вскрикивающим и мечущимся по сбитой простыне Геллертом.

\- Johannes, nein! Tu das nicht! Johannes!!!*

\- Геллерт! – руки сами привычно обняли, прижали к себе, фиксируя, не давая биться. - Геллерт! Просыпайся, душа моя... Просыпайся, это всего лишь сон. Я с тобой, все хорошо, война закончилась…

Альбус подул на лоб, к которому прилипли потемневшие от пота пряди, продолжая ласково уговаривать, баюкая в своей магии, и это, наконец, подействовало - возлюбленный открыл глаза, из которых плеснуло болью и горечью. Война закончилась. Но не ушла. Возвращалась каждый день напоминанием в мелочах – траурными одеждами на случайных прохожих, заколоченными лавками на прежде шумных улицах, скудной едой и всей их нынешней политической возней. Пустым местом там, где должны были быть лица родных и близких. И если даже ему не хватало порой рассудительного, основательного Йоханнеса…

\- Это сон, сердце мое, - тихо повторил Альбус, обнимая свое крылатое счастье еще крепче. - Сон. Попей воды и, если хочешь, расскажи мне.

Пару секунд Геллерт бессмысленно смотрел на него, как будто бы не понимая, кто он и где он, а потом зажмурился и вцепился в плечи, часто и шумно дыша через рот.

\- Прости. Я тебя разбудил... – пробормотал он, наконец, отстраняясь, и попытался встать. - Вода тут не поможет. Интересно, есть что-нибудь покрепче? Я же даже сам огневиски сейчас не трансфигурирую! Непобедимый Гриндевальд…

\- Геллерт... - Альбус пересел ближе к подушкам в изголовье, откидывая с лица волосы и ежась от ночной прохлады, протянул распахнутые в объятья руки. - Иди ко мне. Огневиски тоже не поможет. Только время. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. Если хочешь, дам тебе зелье сна без сновидения, но его с алкоголем мешать нельзя. И для него тебе нужно сначала немного успокоиться. Агументи.

Стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке стакан наполнился водой, Альбус поймал все-таки поднявшегося любовника за талию и утянул обратно на постель, в тепло одеял, своих рук и магических потоков.

\- Я поговорил с твоей вейлой, - серьезно сообщил он, пытаясь сменить тему и отвлечь Геллерта от привидевшегося. - Она согласна помогать тебе своей магией в течение трех часов в день. Потом тебе лучше находиться рядом со мной.

\- Сочувствую, - мрачно отозвался Геллерт, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею. – Мое общество сейчас вряд ли можно будет назвать приятным. Но, в любом случае, спасибо. Со мной она разговаривать отказывается наотрез.

Извернувшись, он вытянул вбок руку, взял стакан с водой и осушил его залпом. Очень медленно повернул голову и тихо поинтересовался:

\- Раз напиваться ты мне не советуешь, можешь сделать так, чтобы я отвлекся и ни о чем не думал? Иначе я сейчас утону в сожалениях и бесполезных думах, что мог изменить... предугадать... спасти... Да просто не затевать эту трижды проклятую войну!

Прохладные пальцы скользнули по груди, мимоходом царапнув сосок, вызвав тихое шипение. Можно было послушаться, прижать его к себе ближе, отвлечь ласками... но чтобы не просто отогнать чудовище на время, а приручить его, следовало дать ему имя.

\- Ты сделал все, что было возможно в тех условиях. Больше, чем смог бы кто-то еще, - Альбус говорил тихо, но убежденно, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Геллерта так, что голубые глаза оказались напротив, обхватив его руками. - Иногда - больше, чем в человеческих силах. И Геллерт... мы все участвовали в этом, потому что верили, что поступаем правильно. Это был наш выбор. Мой, Райнерта, Винды, Йоханнеса, всех тех, кто ответил на твои призывы. Мы все были готовы заплатить, сколько потребуется, ради общего благо и будущего. Помни об этом. И не обесценивай сомнениями.

Он помолчал, с силой гладя ладонями поникшие плечи возлюбленного, согревая, разгоняя кровь. Геллерт вздохнул и слабо мотнул головой, отворачиваясь.

\- Смотри мне в глаза, - тихо попросил Альбус, чуть отстраняясь. - Мы живы. Мы вместе. И у нас еще очень много работы, которую нужно сделать, если мы не хотим предать память тех, кто отдал ради нашей победы все. Мы должны им новый мир, в котором войны станут прошлым. И мы его построим, обещаю. Но сейчас смотри на меня. Не думай, просто чувствуй.

Ладони продолжили выглаживать зарозовевшую кожу, разминая и успокаивая одновременно, прогоняя чувство одиночество. Затем на смену рукам пришли губы, касающиеся то легко, как крылья бабочки, то сминающие поцелуем почти до синяков, танец языка по бедрам, низу живота, нежный взгляд снизу-вверх...

\- Теперь пей зелье и спи, - Альбус коснулся губами лба тяжело дышащего Геллерта, откинувшегося на простыни с широко распахнутыми глазами. - Я рядом.

Проследил, чтобы пузырек был выпит до дна, притянул к себе и замурлыкал какой-то крутящийся в голове мотив, к которому он даже не мог вспомнить слов, гладя светлые кудри, разлетевшиеся на обе подушки.

Утром они почти проспали, но Геллерт, против обыкновения, не ругался, не ворчал и не пытался вытащить долго просыпающегося любовника из кровати силой. А когда они уже одетые на ходу дожевывали тосты, готовясь аппарировать в зал совета, и вовсе шагнул ближе и, обвив шею руками, шепнул:

\- Ты мне вчера очень помог, Альхен. И, если захочешь, я попытаюсь выразить свою особую благодарность после совета, - быстрый поцелуй, лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц… А в следующую секунду на Альбуса уже смотрел его суровый первый советник, готовящийся к очередному этапу торгов за власть. – А теперь соберись и сделай суровый вид. Вчера всем должны были разослать наши основные положения по поводу взаимодействий с магглами. Половина будет недовольна тем, что мы даем им слишком много воли, половина – что мы их слишком распускаем. Нам нужно будет пролавировать между Сциллой и Харибдой, попутно выдернув им ядовитые клыки, и не разругаться с большей частью совета при этом. Кроме того, самые безмозглые и драчливые уже должны были оправиться после лицезрения твоей дуэли и попытаются дать нам бой.

\- Обломают зубы, - пожав плечами, посулил Альбус, проверяя напоследок диагностическими чарами состояние Геллерта. Все было хорошо, даже слишком хорошо, если вспомнить, в каком состоянии тот вчера появился в лаборатории... да еще грызла совесть перед вейлой, которой не досталось обещанного утра с ласками и нежностями. Ладно, после совета и тех трех часов, на которые его беспокойная звезда ускачет проверять какие-нибудь бумаги с Виндой и беседовать с недовольными. А то девочка не будет разговаривать не только с Геллертом, но и с ним.

Альбус послал ментальный образ полный виноватого сожаления. В ответ ему, кажется, погрозили пальцем, но согласились немного подождать. Теперь осталось как-то объяснить Геллерту, почему вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться неожиданной "благодарностью", он будет ублажать его вейлу. Кошмар какой-то, как будто и впрямь полноценный гарем завел! Да еще и...

\- Боюсь, как бы мне не пришлось вечером в виде благодарности снова просить помощи с бумагами, - вздохнул он, вспомнив о так и не разобранной вчера до конца кипе пергаментов. А за сегодня туда явно добавиться что-то новое... - Хорошо, будем решать проблемы по мере поступления. Сначала совет.

Он осторожно обнял Геллерта за пояс для совместной аппарации и настроился на нужную картинку в сознании.

Шум стих, как и вчера, стоило им появиться перед почтенной - очень отдельными представителями, по мнению Альбуса - публикой. Повелитель невозмутимо помог своей вейле устроиться на ручке кресла и только после этого сел сам, обнимая одной рукой беспечно улыбающегося Геллерта за талию. Обвел тяжелым взглядом присутствующих и демонстративно, с использованием палочки и полной вербальной формы, набросил сверху щиты. Правда, видимым для окружающих был только один слой, а всего их перестраховавшийся Альбус сделал три.

"Готов?" - отправил он пробный ментальный запрос.

"Готов. Молчи и смотри грозно, сейчас они начнут орать", - пришло от Геллерта.

\- Повелитель…

\- Дамблдор! Это неслыханно!

\- Где это видано, отдавать наши целительские наработки…

“Можно подумать, это они их нарабатывали, стоя ночи напролет над котлами!”

\- …вы же знаете, на магглах зелья работают не так!

\- …невозможно!

\- Вы им еще счет в гоблинских банках предложите…

“Вот бедолага расстроится, когда увидит проект финансовой реформы, которую вы с твоим полугоблином подготовили!”

\- Мы хотели перекрыть им возможность делать их ужасное оружие, вместо этого мы даем им доступ к целительству и пространственному перемещению!

\- Это просто опасно!

\- Наложить на них империо и хватит с них!

“Если бы от империо прибавлялось мозгов, я бы давно уже начал с этого надутого павлина Эйвери!”

“Геллерт, прекрати меня смешить!”

\- Правильно!

\- Верно!

\- Напоить зельем подчинения!

\- Да кто они такие, чтобы…

\- Вы решили, что кроме вашей вейлы, нам мало грязнокровных…

\- Молчать! – к порядку всех призвал Мортенсон, выщерившийся на оскорбление в адрес Геллерта не хуже хвостороги. Ну и слегка нагретый недовольным повелителем воздух. – Прекратить балаган!

Крики прекратились, но недовольные шепотки звучали, казалось, из каждого угла.

\- Забавно, господа, - задумчиво уронил Альбус и был награжден, наконец, напряженной, тревожной тишиной. – Мы выиграли войну с помощью не только големов, но и тех магглов, которые не хотели распространения смертоносного оружия. И мы воевали также против магической немецкой канцелярии, взявшейся совершенствовать смертоносные газы… И все-таки вы продолжаете пытаться делить по старинке. Вы смотрите свысока, думая, что одномоментная победа даст вам превосходство на ближайшее хотя бы столетие? А вы знаете, какую цену мы заплатили за эту победу?! Популяция магглов восстановится в течение ближайших двух-трех десятков лет. Но нас, волшебников, меньше, много меньше. Дети с даром последние годы и так рождаются реже, чем прежде, а сейчас мы и вовсе понесли маловосполнимые потери! Мы не можем позволить себе еще одну войну. Мы не можем пытаться запугать числом. Мы не можем рисковать тем, что найдется кто-то с волей достаточно сильной, чтобы противостоять зельям и чарам! Мы должны предложить магглам что-то, что убедит их сотрудничать с нами добровольно и с радостью. Мы должны дать им что-то, что перевесит в их глазах привлекательность этой их науки, порождающей оружейных монстров. Целительство и сеть порталов необходимы и нам самим, поэтому их развитием мы подстрелим сразу двух драконов. Зелья и чары вполне можно адаптировать под магглов, я сам проводил подобные опыты в своей лаборатории. И, глядя на то, что мы предложим им, они осознают, что развитие магии даст им неизмеримо больше, чем любая наука! А мысль, что их потомки смогут сами родиться с даром и пользоваться всеми благами магической цивилизации – о чем мы не преминем им сообщить – поможет не чувствовать себя ущербными. Но для этого, разумеется, нам придется вести разъяснительные работы и делать это уважительно! Надеюсь, в этом зале все понимают, почему вежливое общение с магглами намного предпочтительнее вражды и истребления? Они далеко ушли от безобидных инквизиторских костров своих предков!

“Я почти поверил, Альхен. Почти. Чтобы ты оставил что-то без своего высочайшего контроля? Зелья в воду или чары?”

“Не угадал. Радиоволны и немного ментальной магии. Никакого подчинения. Так… легкое усиление довольства собой и окружающим”.

“И почему я об этом первый раз слышу?”

“Старая разработка, показалась бесперспективной, не знал, куда применить, не закончил эксперименты. Вспомнил только сегодня утром. Но должно сработать, вкупе с распространением учебников для сквибов и упором на вышедших из маггловских семей волшебников”.

“Гений… Я хочу быть в курсе. Потом обсудим детальнее, твое выступление осмыслили, и сейчас будут негодовать. Особенно торговцы, которые думали, что смогут после победы трясти с магглов все товары за медяки…”

Геллерт оказался прав – не осмеливаясь возражать высказанному им плану в целом, советники взялись критиковать отдельные пункты, отстаивая свои сферы интересов, кое-кто высказал пару дельных мыслей, кого-то Альбус по совету возлюбленного игнорировал, с кем-то вступал в дискуссию…

Лавировать. Стравливать. Заставлять несогласных кусать друг друга парой вроде бы безобидных слов. Это была совсем не та наука, которую он хотел освоить. Но выбора не было. Так что Альбус сцепил зубы и держал лицо. Пока ближе к концу совета не случилась то, что он должен был бы предвидеть.

Геллерту бросили вызов. По всем правилам. Задевать повелителя, чье адское пламя было еще слишком свежо в памяти, никто не рискнул. Поэтому взялись за его окружение и…

Похоже, он изменился в лице, потому что любовник со смехом прижал его руку к подлокотнику, поводя плечами.

"Сядь немедленно. Все хорошо. Как ни странно, с потоками у меня сейчас все более-менее. Повезло, - сообщил Геллерт по их ментальной связи. - А этого задиру, увы, придется убить. Мы с Виндой все равно планировали несчастный случай. Очень глуп. Очень самовлюблен, избалован. И отвратительно богат, чем привлекает под свою руку всякую шваль. Я рад, что он сам сейчас настоял на дуэли до смерти одного из противников".

Он неспешно соскользнул со своего насеста и с сожалением развел руками:

\- Видит Всеотец, я собирался просить повелителя издать указ о запрете смертельных поединков, герр Шварц, магов и так слишком мало, чтобы убивать друг друга из-за глупостей. Но, - секундная холодная улыбка, как приговор. - Раз уж пока указа нет, я принимаю ваш вызов. Здесь и сейчас. Мои секунданты Райнерт Мортенсон и Гереон Нойманн. А моего повелителя я прошу проследить, чтобы не было артефактов, вроде тех, что были второго дня использованы против него самого.

Короткий уважительный поклон в его сторону, и перед тем как распрямиться Геллерт подмигнул:

"Все в порядке. Я справлюсь. Ведь любимая вейла повелителя должна быть не только красива, но и смертельно опасна! Пусть восхищаются тем, что ты смог меня приручить!"  
  


Самым сложным было не вмешаться. Не выдать на лице всю гамму чувств, которые он испытывал с того момента, как возлюбленный соскользнул с подлокотника, вытягивая палочку из сложного крепления в рукаве. Скучающе - о Мерлин! - скучающе пронаблюдать за поединком, готовясь накладывать массовый обливейт, если что-то пойдет не так...

Геллерт справился. И даже не исчерпал потоки до дна за те пару минут, которые ему потребовались, чтобы отбив пару сильных, но глупых и предсказуемых атак, стекших со щитов, вытянуть воздух из легких противника, а потом ударить режущим заклятием.

\- Отдайте тело семье, - вздохнул он, пряча палочку. - И повелитель, я очень вас прошу, задуматься об эдикте об отмене смертельных дуэлей. Этак мы перессоримся и перебьем друг друга еще до того, как организуем содружество. Магический мир должен быть выше этого. Вернемся лучше снова к мирному обсуждению вопроса о торговле с магглами.

Высказавшись, Геллерт тряхнул свое косищей и вернулся под бок - теплый, довольный собой, щурящийся насмешливо и нежно. Потянулся к магии Альбуса, который с деланный небрежностью, с какой гладят книззла, прижавшего надоедливого садового гнома, положил руку ему на плечо.

"Тебя точно ничем не задело? Досидишь до конца собрания?"

"Альхен! - его чудовище гневно сощурилась, умудряясь при этом доброжелательно кивать в такт выступлению какого-то замшелого пня. - Я в полном порядке! Не веришь - еще и тебе сегодня в дуэльном зале достанется! Так что прекрати хлопать ушами и слушай, что говорит этот "пень", который держит в своих цепких ручонках-корешках ту половину черного рынка Европы, которую не контролирую я! Он бросать вызов, если сочтет себя оскорбленным, не будет, не надейся, но проблем доставит!"

"Понял. Кивать и задабривать... "

"Угу. Но на поставки из Латинской Америки пусть рот все равно не разевает".

  
Обсуждение затянулось на добрых пять часа, пока Альбус повелительским произволом не заявил, что основные вопросы они разобрали, а остальное дождется следующего заседания. Уставший Геллерт, уже не рвущийся в дуэльный зал, даже ругаться не стал. Встал, молча, привалившись к боку, дожидаясь, пока Альбус аппарирует их обоих из зала.

\- Райнерт, проследите, чтобы главам маггловских государств были отправлен приглашения и предварительные условия договора. И подготовьте эдикт о запрете магических дуэлей со смертельным исходом сегодняшним числом, я подпишу сразу же, как пришлете, - негромко попросил повелитель своего нового главу отдела правопорядка. Теперь уже не только магического. - И к нему же введение уголовного наказания за вендетту с конфискацией имущества в казну.

\- О, то есть на то, чтобы перебить всех кровных врагов у меня осталось всего пара-тройка часов? - промурлыкала подкравшаяся к ним Винда Розье. - Тогда я побегу травить, кого успею... Не хмурьте брови, мой повелитель, враги рода Розье абсолютно бесполезны и беззубы, опасных мы убивали сразу. Геллерт, бумаги тогда завтра, ты бледен, как полная луна.

\- Бумаги сегодня, милая, - слабо улыбнулся тот, протянув руку за пергаментами. - Пропустим хоть день - утонем в них. Если будут силы, пробегись по мэнорам. Мне нужно знать, кто уже готов к созданию коалиции. А пока я в таком состоянии, ты - мои глаза и уши у чистокровных фамилий.

Винда кивнула, Гереон, посовещавшись с Райнертом, протянул им очередной портал, все привычно уже закрутилось в тошнотворном водовороте…

Когда их вышвырнуло из пространственной воронки, Альбус даже не успел осмотреться, чтобы понять, где они оказались – ему на руки тяжело осел бессознательный Геллерт, не реагирующий ни на окрики, ни на тряску, ни на энервейт, ни на поливание водой. В себя его привела только залепленная от испуга пощечина, когда все остальные средства повелитель исчерпал.

\- Ай! Есть же агументи! - возмутился любовник, едва успев открыть глаза, а потом подцепил пальцем мокрый подол рубахи, покрутил его и тяжело вздохнул. – Долго я?

\- Минут десять, - мрачно отозвался Альбус, подхватывая его под колени и вставая. – Не брыкайся. Где здесь спальня? Я же спрашивал тебя, не зацепил ли тебя чем-нибудь этот…

\- Я же сказал - нет. Этот глупец ничего мне не сделал, да и не мог. Это все последствия моей нарушенной клятвы. Привыкай. Про спальню спроси местного эльфа и попроси принести туда обед. Потом будешь читать мне вслух бумаги, которые дала Винда. Как все не вовремя! Дел невпроворот!

Бумаг, указов и эдиктов хватило почти до полуночи. Несколько раз появлялся с отчетами Райнерт, один раз - их новый глава финансового отдела, к которому Альбус спускался в гостиную. Голова шла кругом и неумолимо тяжелела, отказываясь воспринимать информацию в таких объемах. Последнюю тонкую пачку пергаментов Геллерт у него отобрал, когда он уже прикидывал, каким именно заклинанием ее сжечь. Любовник фыркнул что-то, обхватил за шею, придвигаясь ближе, сверкнул зазолотившейся радужкой и потянулся к его губам.

\- Может, лучше отдохнешь? - Альбус тревожно заглянул ему в глаза, неохотно разрывая поцелуй. Ему-то после всех треволнений внезапной дуэли, после напугавшего его до сбившегося сердечного ритма обморока больше всего и впрямь хотелось прижать к себе горячее, податливое тело, зацеловать каждый дюйм кожи, проверяя, что нет и не было никаких следов и царапин, ласкать до дрожи, до поджатых пальцев, брать и дарить наслаждение. - Ты же на ногах не...

Ответный взгляд Геллерта плеснул яростью, да и когти, проехавшиеся по спине, очень напоминали птичьи.

"Ты обещал!"

\- Если Геллерту не будет плохо!

"Так постарайся, чтобы ему было хорошо! Чтобы нам всем было хорошо... И поцелуй меня, наконец!"

Альбус послушно поцеловал возмущенную вейлу, которая и так прождала обещанного гораздо дольше, чем они договаривались, положил ладонь на кудрявый затылок…и в следующую секунду оказался опрокинут на постель и прижат сверху уже… снова Геллертом?

Он еще успел испугаться, что вейла разозлиться окончательно, и о ее даже временном перемирии с ее носителем можно будет забыть. А потом утонул в глубокой, насыщенной голубизне взгляда, подчинился движениям знакомых до последнего шрама и родимого пятна рук, растворился в раскрытом ему навстречу сознании, из которого рвалось непривычно открытое, почти откровенное желание быть как можно ближе, вплавиться кожей в кожу, дышать в унисон...

Геллерт повалил его на подушки, кусая, целуя, впиваясь пальцами в кожу почти до синяков, срывая магией одежду, а потом неожиданно приподнялся и оседлал бедра так, как это обычно происходило во время ночей, в которых принимала участие его вейла. Но по плечам скользили пальцы вместо когтей, и в глазах не мелькало даже следа золота.

Вверх - прерывистый вздох. Вниз - выдох с полувскриком. Почти полет.

\- Сегодня - ты мой! – ревнивый, жадный шепот.

Вейла тихо серебристо смеялась и довольно мурлыкала где-то на задворках сознания. Геллерт шептал еще что-то на немецком, опускаясь и поднимаясь все быстрее и быстрее, зрачки заняли почти всю радужку, и, казалось, в их глубине горело по маленькому солнцу, в которые Альбус и падал, падал, падал...  
  
\- Спасибо, радость, - Альбус поцеловал растянувшегося у него на груди любовника, получил в ответ довольное мурлыкание и сонный зевок в плечо.

\- Я же обещал отблагодарить чем-то особенным!

\- Ты сам для меня особенный.

\- Сам такой.

"Он почти понял, - усмехнулась неожиданно вейла, вмешиваясь в разговор. – Почти!"

\- Что я понял? - Геллерт снова зевнул, скатился с повелителя и любовника и вытянулся у него под боком, отжимая его при этом на самый край кровати.

Ответа от его крылатой половины не последовало.

\- Если нас кто-то побеспокоит раньше рассвета, - проворчал Геллерт уже совсем сонно. - Я тебе прощу даже непростительные. А завтра опять вся эта политическая канитель и надо договариваться с МАКУСА… Не хочу. Но кто, если не мы?

"Кто, если не мы" грозило затянуться на неопределенный срок. Альбус за месяц почти привык к казарменному ритму жизни, когда Геллерт будил его на рассвете, пару минут позволял потратить на объятия и поцелуи, очень редко - на быстрые ласки, а потом безжалостно гнал в зал, заниматься с сосватанным ему в противники Райнертом. Аргументировалось это тем, что "вот приду я в норму, а вы к этому моменту расползетесь в двух медуз, и с кем мне спарринговать?!" Потом был быстрый завтрак, перетекающий в брифинг, злая и невыспавшаяся Винда, накладывающая косметические чары, глядя на свое отражение в чайнике, рычала на все живое. Гереон, единственный кроме Геллерта жаворонок в их компании, старался не подвернуться никому под горячую руку, Райнерт спал с открытыми глазами, а сам Альбус с отвращением укладывал в голову новые знания по управлению, обеспечению, нормативно-правовым актам, с тоской вспоминая заброшенную лабораторию. Потом они разбегались в разные стороны - совещания, инспекции, выступления, личный контроль, бумаги... дел было невпроворот, и иногда единственное, что спасало от желания стереть всем вокруг память и сбежать на какой-нибудь остров посреди Тихого океана с Фоуксом под мышкой - это ощущение тепла от его вейлы на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И понимание, что самому Геллерту доставалось куда сильнее. Помимо основной его задачи по созданию тайной службы безопасности, официальной должности по курированию вопросов трудоустройства молодежи и прочих мелочей, на него свалилось почти круглосуточное сопровождение Альбуса, львиная доля общения с представителями других государств, работа с бумагами, которые повелитель пока не мог взять на себя в полном объеме, координация работы всей сложной структуры нового правительства, почти наполовину состоящего из слушающих по привычке его одного революционных птенчиков... И все это на фоне повторяющихся приступов. Альбус ругался, пытаясь выдержать режим приема зелий и проследить, чтобы неугомонный любовник ел и спал хотя бы раз в пару суток, не оставался без охраны и не исчезал из поля его зрения больше чем на оговоренные три часа. Получалось не всегда. И заканчивались такие отлучки с нарушением правил обычно обмороками.

Но вот так, на пять часов Геллерт еще не пропадал. 

\- Какого тролля ты отпустил его одного?! - в сотый раз прошипел Альбус и без того пришибленному Мортенсону, склоняясь над картой с очередной вариацией поискового заклинания. Фоукс успокаивающе потрепал его клювом за ухо и нежно закурлыкал что-то бессловесное.

\- Фон Ройзеры говорят, что он ушел два с половиной часа назад, - буркнула Розье, уже успевшая запугать до полусмерти семью аристократов, с которыми Геллерт обещал "быстренько" обсудить торговые поставки и вернуться. Его и отпустили-то больше потому, что Ройзеры были тихими торговцами, охотно сотрудничающими с новой властью, поддержавшей малые семейные предприятия.

\- Глухо, - Гереон вытер сочащийся из носа алый ручеек и мрачно уставился на свои руки. - Все амулеты и привязки молчат. Так что разве что по крови сработает. Не может быть, чтобы некоторые повелители с алхимическим прошлым не озаботились!

\- Озаботился, конечно, - огрызнулся Альбус. - Я все зелья с личной привязкой варю! Но с тем, сколько на них уходит, у меня запасов нет, беру свежую каждый раз.

"Нашел! - неожиданно свистнул феникс, тоже пытающийся все это время связаться с вейлой. - Сейчас перенесу".

Альбус подставил руку, в него мертвой хваткой вцепились готовые к драке, судя по хвату палочек, Райнерт и Винда...

\- Альхен... Ну, хватит уже! Ну, давай ты уже начнешь ругаться и поджигать все вокруг, только хватит молчать! - Геллерт виновато ткнулся лицом в плечо не открывавшего весь вечер рот любовника, молча впихнувшего в него зелья, ужин и чуть ли не за руку отведшего в постель... чтобы сразу же откатиться на противоположный край кровати. Правда, Райнерту и Винде он на проштрафившееся чудовище тоже долго орать не дал, хотя разобрало в этот раз даже невозмутимого норвежца. – Ну, я себя правда хорошо чувствовал, вот и не уследил за временем! И не подумал, что у Лейнов поместье под ненаходимостью, думал, быстро заскочу обсудить пару вопросов, и заговорились... они нам поставки из Азии упростят... и с транспортной сетью через северную Европу помогут, глава семьи еще моему отцу все уши этой своей мечтой прожужжал со станциями постоянных порталов... Ну, Альбус! Ну, скажи уже что-нибудь!

\- Я за тебя очень испугался, - в потолок сообщил повелитель, все так же не шевелясь. - И не только я. Предупреждай в следующий раз, когда у тебя изменятся планы, хорошо? Чтобы мы не падали на ни в чем не виноватых людей, готовясь швыряться авадами направо и налево.

\- Альхен... - Геллерт осторожно боднул его лбом между лопаток. - Я же не нарочно. Или ты думал, я это специально, чтобы вас напугать? Нет, вы, конечно, ворвались, как храбрые спасители в драконье логово, и ты совершенно прекрасен в гневе, мой огненный рыцарь… м-м-м-м...

Альбус выразительно проигнорировал грубую лесть, но любовник не успокоился и предпринял еще одну попытку его задобрить:

\- Ну, хочешь... сделаю тебе амулет на крови? Чтобы ты всегда мог точно узнать, где я и не грозит ли мне смертельная опасность? Или пусть со мной ходит кто-то из людей Райни, а я буду про него говорить, что это твой шпион, который следит за каждым моим шагом!

Он немного нервно хихикнул и осторожно погладил заинтересовавшегося идеей амулета Альбуса по плечу. А потом и вовсе прижался сзади всем телом.

\- Повелите-е-ель… - протянуло его чудовище многозначительно, двинув бедрами. – Может, ты уже накажешь свою провинившуюся наложницу, попытавшуюся пуститься в бега? И забудем про этот инцидент?

\- У Райнерта было в какой-то момент предположение, что ты и впрямь сбежал от своей тяжелой жизни моей любимой одалиски куда подальше, - фыркнул Альбус, который, если уж совсем честно, в эту высказанную от нервов чепуху на пару очень неприятных минут даже поверил... за что крепко получил клювом от собственного фамильяра. Он сердито провел ладонью по лицу, как будто стирая все налипшие за сегодня неприятные мысли, развернулся и крепко прижал к себе сделавшего нарочито большие и виноватые глаза Геллерта. Уткнулся лицом в затылок, вдыхая запах птичьих перьев и морского побережья. - Балбес. А если бы ты там в обморок слег? Представляешь картину - переносит нас Фоукс, ты без сознания, над телом в панике хлопочут хозяева поместья... Стали бы мы разбираться или сначала швырнули проклятия, учитывая мой паршивый характер и недавнее военное прошлое Мортенсона?

Он выдохнул все еще сердито, дернул возлюбленное чудовище за ухо, а потом уже гораздо спокойнее поинтересовался:

\- Точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? С вейлой не ругались? Если хорошо и не сцеплялись - тогда спим.

\- А...

\- А ты уже наказан. Я тебя на следующей неделе заставлю целый день отдыхать, не дам твоих любимых бумажек и все средства связи отберу. Будешь купаться в теплой воде, пить зелья, есть рыбу и морепродукты и не устраивать никаких диверсий под моим присмотром. С леди Розье я согласовал. Тиран и самодур я или нет?! Будешь себя хорошо вести - позволю закопать меня в песок на пляже.

\- Альхен... - Геллерт насупился и обхватил его руками и ногами, на манер морского спрута. - Давай все-таки, чтобы мы с вейлой не сцепились... – он еще раз выразительно потерся о бедра любовника и озвучил свое желание. - Ты просто будешь со мной немного пожестче? Ну же… не настолько же ты злишься! Прошу вас, мой повелитель!

\- Геллерт, радость моя, - ироничным тоном осведомился повелитель, перекатываясь так, чтобы нависнуть на локтях над оказавшимся на спине любовником. - Ты уверен, что если я тебя сейчас спасу от гнева твоей прекрасной крылатой половины, которой не достанется ее ежевечерней дозы ласки, это будет наказанием? По-моему, так вполне даже наоборот! Или у меня сегодня судьба такая - быть твоим, как ты выразился “огненным рыцарем”? Раз уж я сначала напугал до полусмерти твоего старинного друга семьи, а после не позволил Винде использовать на тебе парочку родовых проклятий? Может, стоило разрешить? Она утверждала, что после некоторых из них, непокорные жены, вошедшие в род Розье, становились тихими, шелковыми и целый день вышивали нитками батальные полотна!

Он фыркнул в ответ на негодующее выражение лица Геллерта и, наклонившись, нежно его поцеловал. Не признаваться же, что он вообще не злился - не успел, сначала слишком испугался, а потом слишком обрадовался, что ненаглядное чудовище цело и невредимо.

\- На живот, руки на подушку, не дергаешься, не возмущаешься и покорно принимаешь наказание.

Поцелуй в загривок. Язык медленно заскользил вдоль позвоночника, обводя каждый позвонок - Альбус иногда отрывался, чтобы легонько дунуть на влажный след, заставляя возлюбленного вздрагивать и ежиться. На пояснице ласкающие прикосновения стали чередоваться с укусами, он прижался губами к ямочкам, прикусил по очереди ягодицы перед тем, как скользнуть языком в расщелину между ними…

Ну да, Геллерт всегда ворчал на неспешные, нежные ласки. Но сам же просил наказания? Опять же, слушать, как тот нежнейшим и сладчайшим голосом перечисляет, уткнувшись в подушку, все известные ему немецкие ругательства, было почти мило.

  
Хватило Геллерта почти на полчаса. Потом он все-таки не выдержал и, крупно вздрагивая, приподнялся на колени и локти, глянул через плечо, скорчив умоляющее выражение лица.  
\- Альхен... Ну, пожалуйста! Сейчас же... я больше не выдержу...

Альбус тихо и низко засмеялся, глядя на с трудом удерживающегося на разъезжающихся коленях любовника - взгляд шальной, вся спина в легких светлых отметинах, глаза совсем темные от расширившихся зрачков, то и дело облизывает вспухшие пересохшие губы... Золотистое крылатое совершенство. И все - его. Его же, судя по тому, как жадно предлагает сейчас себя?

\- Так? - шепнул он, накрывая собой сверху, входя сразу на всю длину в расслабленное долгими ласками тело, ответившее вместо сопротивления мышц только легким подрагиванием. Ладонь скользнула под живот, сжала, лаская, истекающий смазкой, вплотную прижатый к животу член - Геллерт отозвался на это сдавленным горловым звуком, откидывая назад голову и часто дыша. Альбус, наклонившись, прикусил подставленный загривок, и двинулся вперед, сразу задавая быстрый и жесткий темп.  
  
\- Я тебя люблю... - пробормотал он позже, прижав к себе расслабленного, довольного возлюбленного и целуя его в ухо. - Хоть это и ужасно пошло звучит в постели, наверное. Тебя, твою вейлу, вас обоих... И умереть или остаться сквибами вам не дам. Не надейся.

\- Альхен, - сонно отозвался Геллерт, не открывая глаз, но прижимаясь еще ближе. - Это самая избитая фраза, которую только можно услышать после секса. И я не собираюсь ее повторять! Лучше поблагодарю теб–ах–а-а…

Окончание фразы потонуло в громком зевке.

\- Ты же спишь уже, утром поблагодаришь, - Альбус со смешком поцеловал возлюбленного, на этот раз в кончик носа. - А вообще, я думаю, у нас есть повод для празднования. Я сразу не сообразил, со всей этой суетой, но ты спокойно пробегал больше пяти часов без поддержки моих потоков, и это при том, что зелья утром пить не стал. Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты их прятал за кофейником во время завтрака!

Геллерт смущенно и одновременно возмущенно заворчал, вызвав еще один смешок.

\- Спи. И не забудь завтра сделать лицо понесчастней, как будто бы я тебя всю ночь пилил. А то будешь так сиять, Винда с Райнертом решат, что ты легко отделался. Они тоже сегодня перенервничали... И выгони Гери в отгул, меня он не послушает, а выложился человек с поисковыми заклятьями почти подчистую.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Йоханнес, нет! Не делай этого! Йоханнес!(нем.)


	24. Крылом к крылу

_Швейцария, Лозанна - Германия, остров Майнау - Франция, 1911 год_

Ситуация с магической силой Геллерта выходила из-под контроля. Время шло, они отпраздновали Имболк, почти сразу после этого официально закрепили на всех дипломатических и бюрократических уровнях день создания нового государства – маггло-магического Содружества, а вейла все отделывалась туманным "еще не время!", пока ее носителю становилось то лучше, то хуже. Геллерт от таких скачков, разумеется, бесился. Отказывался брать с собой охрану, шипел на Альбуса и Райнерта, что он тоже хочет приносить пользу, где может - и нет, спасибо большое, няньки ему не нужны! - сбегал работать в поле с заговорщиками, налаживал сомнительные контакты, строил сеть осведомителей... И запрещал всем остальным, а особенно возлюбленному повелителю, лезть в его работу и мешаться под ногами. Из-за чего они в очередной раз и разругались.

\- Геллерт, я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось! - устало попытался в сотый раз воззвать к разуму любовника Альбус. - Возьми ребят Райнерта хотя бы, раз от амулетов ты отказываешься наотрез! И прекрати шипеть, я же не запираю тебя во дворце!

\- Я тоже не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, - шепотом заорал в ответ наследник вейл, нервно на пятый раз перевязывая шейный платок. - Альхен, ты что, думал, раз мы усадили твой зад на трон - все закончилось?! Все только начинается! И нет, я не могу идти на встречу с охраной и амулетами, этот тип - параноик! Он и так согласился с трудом!

\- Геллерт, у нас есть официальный аврорат и...

\- Не мешай мне работать!!! - сорвавшись, взвился тот. - Хватит лепить из меня слабенькую девицу, готовую свалиться от лишнего дуновения ветерка! Я не твоя сестра, Альбус! И не твоя аристократическая женушка, которая будет рожать наследников и сиять фамильными бриллиантами на зависть окружающим, не зная, с какой стороны браться за палочку! Я на эту роль не подхожу!

Геллерта понесло на волне раздражения от собственного состояния, и скорее всего, он не совсем это имел в виду, и вечером уже будет виновато вздыхать и мириться, но... Альбус закусил губу и молча аппарировал прочь, ко входу на территорию первого объединенного маггло-магического университета, где ему предстояло выступать.

Ничего, сейчас пройдется до входа, и это желание запустить вокруг себя стену огня будет слабее. Хотя, на самом деле, обидно было так, что хотелось немножечко повыть. Оборотням можно, а он чем хуже?! Как будто бы он хоть раз заставлял или категорически запрещал! Или не считался с мнением...

Щиты он успел поставить только благодаря непрекращающимся тренировкам по утрам - рефлекторно. Почувствовал, как загудел вокруг, сгущаясь, воздух и вскинул их, не думая. А потом полетели проклятья.

Как обычно, во время драки все смешалось - время, пространство, магические потоки. Альбус ушел в глухую оборону, пытаясь сломать щитовые амулеты противников, не дав достать при этом себя, получалось плохо. Потом мелькнула, отвлекая внимание – тут же горячо задело чем-то по боку - золотистая вспышка... и к их свалке присоединился Геллерт! Которого утром не хватило даже на простейшее левитационное, из-за чего они и поругались!

Альбус рванул было к нему, попал под прицельный шквал атакующих, выругался, в бешеном темпе плетя сеть чар… и с удивлением увидел один из любимых боевых каскадов Геллерта в действии. Встать спиной к спине им не давали, приходилось кружиться, огрызаясь, стараясь не попасть друг по другу, но примерно половина нападающих была уже на земле. Еще одно проклятье, уйти вбок кувырком… а потом из открывающихся порталов на землю выкатилась десятка в темной свободной одежде, с вышивкой алого феникса напротив сердца. Личная охрана под командованием Райнерта. Альбус улыбнулся, опуская палочку…  
В себя он пришел уже на земле, прижатый любовником, сбоку доносились отрывистые команды на немецком, нестерпимо болела голова, да еще при падении он прикусил себе язык.

\- Лежи, не дрыгайся. Райни в бешенстве, будет бить на любое движение, - буркнули ему в ухо. – А вообще, без охраны ты больше никуда не ходишь. И как бы я тебя завтра не умолял на людях пощадить этих… не слушай меня.

Геллерт, вставая по сигналу охраны и поднимая повелителя, говорил что-то еще, тряс, морщась головой, а Альбус мог только смотреть на него - яркого, сияющего нестерпимым светом воздушной магии, скручивающей вокруг них потоки в единое для двоих пространство... Все вернулось, как раньше?! Хотя нет, сейчас его крылатый выглядел еще сильнее, чем был во время их первой встречи. Он потянулся было к вейле, чтобы прояснить этот вопрос, но наткнулся только на чистую, стремительную, как горный поток, ярость.

\- Хотя зачем нам суд? Я сейчас сам попробую аваду на этих убийцах! - Геллерт ощерился не хуже пса-призрака, выпуская когти своей крылатой половины, полыхнул глазами... Альбус еле успел ухватить его в охапку, прижимая к себе, купаясь в чужой магии, рванувшей к нему истосковавшимся щенком.

\- Тише, сердце мое, тише... Ты второе лицо государства, много чести для них будет, получить от тебя непростительное! Тебя не задели? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Меня? – взвился, выворачиваясь, Геллерт - Они в тебя авадой швырялись, идиот! Я чудом успел тебя сбить, когда ты застыл посреди драки столбом! Я тебе тренировки удвою… утрою! Сам буду гонять, пока не свалишься! Отпусти меня! Я их прикончу, и сразу же успокоюсь! Отпусти, говорю!

Альбус только крепче сжал руки, кивая быстро приближающемуся Райнерту.

\- Повелитель, целы? Геллерт, Фернир тебя загрызи! Ты-то что здесь делаешь?! Какого… ты полез?! На ногах стоишь? В глазах не двоится?

\- Да при чем здесь мои ноги! Мы чуть не прохлопали покушение на главу содружества, а этот глава еще и ведет себя, как... Райни, выдели уже ему постоянную охрану! Срочно! И пусть ни на шаг не отходят от него. Я же не могу постоянно быть рядом! Ну, что вы на меня так уставились?! Да я сказал уже, со мной все в порядке, хватит надо мной трястись! Сейчас поубиваю этих мерзавцев за попытку покушения, подниму в виде инферни, снова убью и, наконец, успокоюсь!

\- Главное, чтобы ты сейчас нечаянно половину Европы в инферни не превратил, - вздохнул повелитель, благоразумно не позволяя Геллерту размахивать палочкой – льющейся из него магии сейчас было так много, что достаточно было малейшего толчка, чтобы она материализовала даже не высказанное вслух желание.

\- Что? – похоже, все еще не осознавший своего состояния возлюбленный недоуменно захлопал на него глазами.

\- Сила, Геллерт, - Альбус засмеялся и обнял его еще крепче. - Ты полон магической силы! Проверь!

\- Что за… - возмущенно начал тот, а потом побледнел и неверяще уставился на свои руки. Без палочки зажег огонек на ладони… - Альбус! Ты видишь то же, что и я?!

\- Мне глаза режет на ментальном уровне, - с улыбкой подтвердил Альбус, не торопясь разжимать объятия.

\- Там нет глаз! - вяло возмутился Геллерт, параллельно жадно стягивая к себе свои потоки, перебирая их, лаская между пальцами. Лицо у него было, как у получившего первую гоночную метлу мальчишки... Альбус, не сдержавшись, поцеловал его в затылок, вызвав смущенное ворчание у отвернувшегося Райнерта.

\- Физических нет, - согласился он весело. - Видимо, у меня от стресса прорезалось третье око! И оно мне сейчас говорит, что неудачная попытка покушения, к сожалению, не повод сбегать и забиваться в дальний угол нашего очередного убежища, лучше явиться ободранным и поцарапанным на глаза нашей молодежи и сказать им что-нибудь вдохновляющее. Ты идешь со мной, кстати. А потом...

\- С вами еще идет охрана, - буркнул Мортенсон недовольно, поворачиваясь обратно. - И вообще, я уже говорил, что считаю целесообразным установить круглосуточное дежурство.

\- Пост в нашей спальне мы сможем доверить только тебе! - с фальшивой добросердечностью заверил его Альбус, стараясь не показать, насколько его ужасает идея круглосуточного контроля.

\- Райни, что это за вуайеризм?! - поддержал его и Геллерт, все еще с удивлением смотрящий на свои руки, на кончиках пальцев которых то и дело посверкивали искорки магии. – Уж по ночам я как-нибудь сам присмотрю! А ты займись пока прямыми обязанностями – этих, кто остался, в темницу и на допросы. Завтра казнь и отъем имущества в казну за покушение на повелителя. И нам срочно нужно в особняк нашего старого друга Штейнмайера. Я про этот бедлам от него и узнал… в последний момент. Успел только остолбенением швырнуть и аппарировать. Он от заговорщиков крутился в стороне, так что у него будет прекрасный выбор: расстаться с большей частью состояния и оказаться под пожизненным наблюдением, или пойти на эшафот, зато свободно и с гордо поднятой головой. А еще, господа, нам нужно срочно придумать официальную версию поубедительнее, почему я примчался на помощь этому тирану! Или не примчался... А спас наш великолепный повелитель себя сам с твоей небольшой помощью, Райни. Как лучше? И мне нужен хроноворот! Потому что сейчас и допросы, и Штейнмайер с его омерзительной защитой на поместье, и Альбуса я одного не хочу пока оставлять, и… так! Что у тебя с боком? Быстро снимай мантию, я посмотрю! И раз я снова со своей магией, то могу вечером появиться на музыкальном вечере у леди Бернадет, поплачусь, как меня обижает наш повелитель, тиран и самодур… Вот как это все совместить?!

"Тиран и самодур" понимающе переглянулся с главой отдела правопорядка и тихо застонал, закрывая лицо ладонью.

\- Ну, началось... И это пять минут только прошло!

\- Может под замок? - деловито предложил Мортенсон, похлопывая палочкой по ладони. - Или Винду попросить присмотреть.

\- Он своей алохоморой сейчас пооткрывает все двери, включая тюрьмы и бункеры, до Суэцкого канала, сила есть, ума... - пробормотал Альбус, морщась и осторожно прощупывая занывший после напоминания бок, который чем-то зацепило в самом начале схватки. Похоже, ожог. Повезло. Такое на нем заживало за считанные часы. - Геллерт, давай ты все-таки, не распыляясь, присмотришь за мной, пока я буду выступать перед студентами, может, что-нибудь от себя добавишь, у тебя вдохновлять людей лучше получается. К твоему осведомителю отправим группу захвата, вряд ли он так силен, чтобы скрутить десятку из личной охраны... на чем у него там защита? На крови? Я Райнерту временно твой амулет выдам, по нему должно пропустить. Если нет - пусть окружат поместье, накинут барьер и ждут нас, думаю, чтобы проломить защиту нас сейчас хватит. Что касается этих... давайте решать. Если меня официально спасал Райнерт - их видеть живыми уже никто не должен, особенно пресса. Я могу вытащить воспоминания, и тогда они нам больше не понадобятся.

\- Казнь без суда? - хмуро осведомился Мортенсон, впрочем, судя по его голосу, спорить он не собирался.

\- Вы же с Геллертом и протащили пункт, что государственная измена карается смертью на месте, - устало дернул плечом повелитель. Его от обсуждения системы наказаний каждый раз тяжело мутило, но деваться было некуда. - Но это если мы не хотим слухов. Если хотим... допустим, Геллерт меня спас и в уплату долга жизни потребовал уступить ему кресло правителя? Сейчас ты его вполне вытянешь, а я вернусь в... Ну что вы на меня так смотрите?! Мортенсон, а то я не знаю, что ты был категорически против моей кандидатуры! Я - тиран и деспот, между прочим!

\- Я передумал, - мстительно сообщил Райнерт, скрещивая руки на груди. - С тобой проблем раз в пять меньше... И Геллерт под присмотром!

\- Как вы спелись! – фыркнул на них упомянутый Геллерт, качая головой. – Эдак, мне придется как-нибудь вас поссорить, чтобы вы не объединялись против бедного, слабого меня. Наседки!

Райнерт вздохнул и отвесил школьному приятелю и любимой вейле повелителя символическую затрещину. Повелитель сделал вид, что аплодирует.

\- Садисты, - поменял свое мнение Геллерт и вернулся к насущным вопросам. - Давайте так. Райни, этих в камеры, те, которые на острове. Пусть дознаватели начинают сами с веритасерума, потом либо я, либо Альбус поможем с легилименцией, если потребуется. Затем Штайенмайер. Куда аппарировать ты знаешь. Он в красной гостиной под чарами остолбенения, вряд ли сам снимет. В одиночную камеру, насчет него мы еще подумаем… И что касается тебя, тиран и самодур, быстро сел вон на тот камень и показал мне свой бок! Я плохой целитель, конечно, но хоть так жалостливо кривиться перед студентами не будешь!

Он встряхнул кистями и руками и, поблескивая глазами, почти промурлыкал:

\- Если моя магия вернулась насовсем, то вы еще наплачетесь с блистательным Гриндевальдом, обещаю!

\- Да мы уже рыдаем, - закатил глаза Райнерт, поворачиваясь к своим людям. - Не останавливаясь. Сейчас выделю вам охрану... и не вздумайте ее где-нибудь "забыть" и "потерять"! Не у всех есть ваши способности к портальной магии и пространственным каскадам! Имейте совесть!

\- В лаборатории меня хотя бы никто душевным спокойствием лаборантов не попрекал... - мрачно сообщил в воздух Альбус, усаживаясь на указанный камень и снимая приподнимая мантию. - Может быть я все-таки...

\- Нет! - в один голос рявкнули Райнерт с Геллертом, после чего Альбус подскочил с воплем, потому что на свежий ожог опустилась ледяная рука.

\- Геллерт, а может, я лучше покривлюсь, чем вот так?! Пусть трепещут!

\- Терпи! - безжалостно отрезал любовник. - Тем более что вид у тебя с такими гримасами не грозный, а дурацкий! О чем ты хоть вещать сейчас собрался?

\- О дивном новом мире, - сквозь стиснутые зубы сообщил Альбус. Лечение ожогов было малоприятной процедурой даже для него - слишком быстро восстанавливающаяся кожа горела и чесалась. - А также о том, как магия упростит жизнь всем, независимо от происхождения и способностей. Предложу магглам осваивать теорию. Пусть лучше напишут десяток трактатов о теории овеществления желаний, чем изобретут очередное оружие. Обладающим магическим даром наоборот, посоветую увеличить количество практики, краткая сводка по востребованным в ближайшем будущем профессиям, заодно присмотрюсь к настроениям. Сам знаешь, студенческая среда тот еще индикатор настроений в обществе. Вдохновиться там кто-нибудь твоими революционными идеями, решит повторить...

\- Не забудь сказать, что мы уравниваем в правах магглорожденных, полукровок и чистую кровь, - рассеянно посоветовал Геллерт, водя ладонью вдоль ребер. - Им это понравится, в юном возрасте братство и равенство так важны…

Он потряс все еще отсвечивающей золотистым светом рукой, сбрасывая напряжение и остаточную магию, а затем, пользуясь тем, что Райнерт выяснял какие-то вопросы с подчиненными, обхватил Альбуса за шею и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Больше никогда так не делай. Ты мне очень нужен. Живой и на троне!

И, словно застеснявшись своего признания, резко отстранился. Альбус только растерянно моргнул на неожиданную почти прилюдную нежность, но ответить не успел - Геллерт уже, не оглядываясь, сбежал к охране, размахивая руками и что-то вещая на ходу. Вот ведь... изобразить любовник мог все, что угодно, и на глазах у кого угодно - страсть, влюбленность, желание... если сам он при этом ничего не чувствовал. Настоящие чувства при зрителях из него можно было тянуть раскаленными щипцами и то - не вытянуть.

Кстати о щипцах... Альбус с удивлением ощупал бок - кожа полностью восстановилась за считанные минуты, не болело даже при нажатии. Это при том, что в госпитале ему бы еще выдали мазь или зелья - какого качества, это другой вопрос, но даже если и из его собственной лаборатории - мазаться бы пришлось пару дней, чтобы полностью нарастить обожженные покровы. Похоже, магия Геллерта вернулась с лихвой. И, с одной стороны, он этому рад, очень рад, а с другой... просыпаться одному теперь придется несоизмеримо чаще. Вступить в сговор с вейлой? Пусть требует от носителя ночевать дома? Дом... Был бы он еще! Так и скачут, как ошпаренные, по конспиративным квартирам и убежищам, два первых лица государства... Построить и правда уже свой дом? Небольшой. Чтобы Геллерт не превратил его в очередной штаб с заседаниями, советами и прочими рабочими моментами...

\- Я подобрал сопровождение, - Райнерт вынырнул из-за спины. - Идите. И… присмотри за ним.

\- Знаю, - Альбус рассеянно сощурился на солнце, прикидывая, сильно ли он опоздал к студентам. - Присмотрю. Если у этого осведомителя что-то пойдет не так - не лезьте на рожон, дождитесь нас. И кстати, спасибо, Райнерт, мою шкуру ты сегодня спас.

\- Я сегодня провалился, как начальник твоей охраны. Если бы не...

\- Если бы не он, меня бы здесь сегодня вообще не было, - вздохнул новоиспеченный повелитель содружества. - И по лаборатории я, правда, скучаю. Но долг и всеобщее благо зовут... Пойду отрабатывать высокую должность и народное доверие.

Согнанные во двор нового университета студенты роптали. Удивительно единодушно, не делясь на магглов и магов. И согревающие чары учащиеся с даром накладывали на всех без разбору. Да и на явившегося, наконец, повелителя все смотрели одинаково – возмущенно, осуждающе и нетерпеливо. У молодежи было очень много дел и без того, чтобы слушать очередные занудные поучения…

А потом из-за его спины шагнул вперед Геллерт. Засмеялся, махнул рукой, тут же углядев в толпе знакомых, обменялся с ними приветствиями. Деланно беспечно отмахнулся на вопросы об их потрепанном виде, вкратце и с шуточками обрисовав официальную версию нападения, по которой повелитель почти единолично отбился от превосходящих сил заговорщиков…

Молодняк всегда и везде будет одинаков - им в университет подобрали профессоров, среди которых были светила маггловской медицины и магического целительства, зельевары, теоретики, философы… а с восхищением, переходящим в незамутненный восторг, они смотрели на двух пыльных, грязных, драных, как книззлы по весне, магов, только-только выбравшихся из большой переделки. А явись он, как изначально и собирался, один и в пристойном виде... да, Альбус, не видать бы тебе тогда вот такой звенящей тишины и жадной готовности внимать, будь ты хоть трижды повелителем!

Он мимоходом благодарно коснулся руки любовника, сумевшего ухватить настроение собравшихся, удовлетворить первое жадное любопытство слушателей, не сказав при этом ничего лишнего – а, по сути, и вообще почти ничего не сказал, но дети-то сейчас явно остались с ощущением, что им доверили государственную тайну, не меньше - а после и настроить на дальнейший диалог, вести который предстояло уже ему.

Изменения. Новые возможности. Открытые конкурсные места, гранты... Совместная работа. Магическая наука. Освоение теории. Экспериментальная область совмещения целительства и медицины, сеть порталов… Пряники. Сначала пряники. Вы - наше будущее, и вы невозможно нужны нам, чтобы можно было воплотить все мечты о новом мире. Потом скучнее - обязанности, учеба, условия приема на службу к повелителю... мимоходом упомянуть стажировку в аналогах отделов Тайн... Отбор по умениям, без скидок на кровь и происхождение, а также заслуги предков. Вопросы... Нет, про военные действия лучше расспрашивать Геллерта Гриндевальда, людьми руководил именно он, я занимался зельями и големами. Нет, големная бригада временно расформирована, молодой человек. Нет, это очень тяжело даже для хорошего менталиста, нужно искать способ облегчить управление... Да, основные принципы будут опубликованы и напечатаны в течение ближайшего года, увы, моя новая должность оставляет мало времени на научные эксперименты, хотя, разумеется, я буду рад публиковаться и дальше... Для магглов будут разработаны специальные теоретические курсы… Нет, молодой человек, вы не разные виды. Любой несет в себе возможность произвести потомство, восприимчивое к магическим потокам. Или не восприимчивое. Ищите способы… содружество проспонсирует… Все? Время?

Альбус ухватил Геллерта за предплечье, становясь вместе с ним для совместной колдографии со студентами и профессорами, любезно согласился ознакомиться с лично переданными ректорами прошениями, отказался от чая и позорно сбежал в воронке аппарации, чуть не забыв выделенную Райнертом охрану.

\- Я чувствую себя попугаем, - пробормотал он, когда они оказались в их обычной точке для дальнейших перемещений, недалеко от его первой лаборатории в Швейцарии. Охрана топталась поодаль. - Где там твой поставщик новостей о заговорах? Надеюсь, хоть с ним мне разговаривать не придется?

Геллерт бессовестно расхохотался.

\- В тебе погиб великий школьный ментор, Альхен, - поддразнил он Альбуса. - Мне так и хотелось по друмштранговской привычке сотворить какую-нибудь мелкую пакость! Ну, зато родился великий ученый и правитель... Достойный размен. А сейчас, раз я все еще бодр и полон сил, а ты не в силах больше шевельнуть языком, отправлю тебя к нашим целителям. Пусть посмотрят твой бок и остаточный шлейф от проклятий в потоках. Потом взгляни на бумаги к завтрашнему совету и можешь отдыхать. А я пока займусь герром Штайнмайером. Думаю, он уже в камере. О, и нужно будет согласовать с Винди и ее отделом по работе общественностью версию для прессы… Похоже, мне сегодня сон не грозит!

\- Геллерт, - проникновенно сообщил повелитель, чувствуя, что он уже начинает скучать по прошедшим месяцам, когда жажду деятельности любовника можно было хоть как-то ограничить, пусть со скандалами и спорами. - Ты всерьез думаешь, что я сейчас отпущу тебя одного, понадеявшись на то, что в этот раз тебе стало лучше окончательно? А если нет? Давай хотя бы дня три посмотрим, как все пойдет. Я понимаю, что тебе вся эта опека уже давно поперек горла, но потерпи еще немного. К твоему Штайнмайеру сейчас отправимся вместе, я прослежу, что его благополучно доставили в ваше с Райнертом ведомство и сидите там потом вдвоем, работайте... только не ночуй в допросных на радостях.

\- Ну, если тебе охота по прежнему везде сопровождать свою вейлу, вместо того, чтобы праздновать, наконец, избавления от недужного меня, кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать? - хмыкнул любовник и, перебросив через плечо косу, взял его под руку. – Тогда работай. Аппарируй нас и наших доблестных стражей на озеро Баден, остров Майнау*.

  
  
На острове – старом убежище Геллерта и его революционного братства - Альбусу доводилось бывать пару раз, и до войны, и после. Место, пропитанное охранной магией, закрытое всеми известными ему щитами, хмурое и неприветливое, не взирая на пышно расцветающие по весне цветы. Место, где его положение не значило ничего.

\- Повелитель со мной, - бросил охране, состоящей из старого костяка его последователей, Геллерт, и только после этого направленные Альбусу в лицо палочки опустились. Их охрану вежливо оттеснили в сторону, а потом по кивку Геллерта и вовсе куда-то увели. - Если хочешь, можешь пока пройтись, кажется, внутри должен быть кто-то из группы Йоханнеса. Допросы займут не меньше пары часов. Зато потом я весь твой... Если буду нужен.

Дернул за косу и сбежал. Альбус вздохнул, покачал головой и двинулся на поиски знакомых. Он не знал, кому возносить свои благодарности, но судя по всему, на этот раз отката сил у возлюбленного не предвиделось – Геллерт все время их выступления был доволен, деловит и пользовался магией как раньше, без всякого напряжения, легко и непринужденно, не бледнея каждый раз после. И радовался этому как ребенок, так и норовил заменить чарами большую часть действий. Благо хоть не левитировал вместо ходьбы... пока.

Правда, к концу второго часа его отсутствия Альбус все равно чувствовал себя сидящим на иголках, то и дело подскакивая, когда ему мерещился слабый ментальный зов, и бессовестно мухлюя с помощью леглименции в магический покер с внутренней охраной, среди которой и впрямь нашлось несколько знакомых лиц. Но Геллерт выплыл с нижних уровней тюрьмы все таким же пышущим силой, довольным настолько, что ограничился исключительно устным разносом для прохлаждающихся на посту картежников, и утянул повелителя за собой в аппарационную воронку чуть ли не из-под самого барьера, ограничивающего пространственное перемещение. Так легко и непринужденно, как будто бы это не у него люмос последний месяц не каждый раз срабатывал...

  
Тем не менее, в очередное убежище, такое же безликое и неуютное, как и все прочие, они перенеслись в мгновение ока.

\- Раздевайся! – тут же приказал Геллерт, скидывая свое пальто на ближайшее кресло. – И нечего так многозначительно двигать бровями. Я собираюсь еще раз взглянуть на твой бок и решить, стоит ли вызывать целителей!

\- Ты решил мне отомстить за предыдущие месяцы? – поинтересовался Альбус, послушно показывая место, где был ожог. – Там даже следов не осталось!

\- Значит, я - молодец и заслуживаю похвалы! – фыркнул возлюбленный, тщательно прощупав его ребра и запустив пяток диагностических заклинаний. После чего щелкнул пальцами, вызывая домового эльфа. – Бокалы, вино. Красное. У нас есть, что отметить.

\- Да сгинут наши враги, и да прославимся мы в веках во имя всеобщего блага, - провозгласил он позже, устроившись под боком у Альбуса на диване с полным бокалом. - Альхен, я до сих пор чувствую, как у меня потоки искрят. У тебя есть какое-нибудь занудное, логичное объяснение? Я испугался за тебя и открыл скрытый резерв организма? Кто-то там наверху ответил на мои молитвы? Произошло чудо? Что?

\- Я не знаю, - вздохнул повелитель, прижимая его ближе к себе и легонько стукаясь бокалами. - То есть, идеи у меня есть, но одна другой глупее. Твоя вейла говорила мне, что все закончится, когда ты что-то поймешь... Ты что-нибудь понял, когда рвался заавадить этих идиотов? Не знаю, пятый закон трансфигурации или принцип основы мироздания? Или как черпать магию напрямую из воздуха?

\- Вейла! – щелкнул пальцами Геллерт. – После схватки она пыталась мне что-то сказать про то, что я что-то понял и заслужил, но было немного не до того…

“Ты понял, что важно, а что нет, – фыркнула его крылатая половина надменно. – Поэтому я вернула твою магию. Хотя стоило выждать подольше, мне пришлось спать почти год!”

\- Так это ты перерезала потоки?!

“Поставила плотину. Они вернулись сильнее, чем были прежде”.

\- Стерва!

“Кто бы говорил”.

\- Альхен, скажи ей!

\- Не ссорьтесь, - вздохнул повелитель, прикрывая глаза и прижимаясь губами к виску Геллерта. – Я слишком рад, чтобы слушать споры и ворчание. Ужасно рад, даже не смотря на то, что выловить некоего главу тайной службы безопасности между государственными делами теперь будет весьма сложно... и мне придется изрядно постараться, чтобы уговорить его ночевать в нашей спальне хотя бы изредка.

“Я прослежу, чтобы он не ночевал на работе, не волнуйся. И я бы все-таки предпочла спальню в нашем шато”.

\- Молчи уже! – отмахнулся от своей крылатой половины Геллерт все еще сердито, а потом шепотом пообещал Альбусу на ухо. - Скоро мы немного наладим распорядок, и я займусь вопросом нашего жилья, сил у меня теперь точно хватит. Помнишь ту бухту на Лазурном берегу, где мы купались ночью перед войной? Вот там будет наш дворец с нашей спальней. Или с двумя, чтобы мне было куда удаляться, гордо хлопнув дверью во время ссор!

Он рассмеялся и легкомысленно запустил в воздух целую стайку разноцветных искр.

\- Я так счастлив, Альхен! Магия! Магия здесь, со мной! Я снова могу колдовать! – в воздух отправилась новая порция искр. - У нас с тобой еще множество дел, но сейчас... я хочу разделить этот момент именно с тобой. Спасибо, что все это время был рядом. Делился силой. Придумывал лекарства. Верил, когда у меня уже надежды не осталось. Я в долгу перед тобой. Снова.

Геллерт отставил бокал и скользнул ладонями под мантию Альбуса, собирая ее подол к бедру. Коснулся тыльной стороной запястья паха, чуть царапнул ногтями низ живота.

\- Тут хоть драконьего заповедника рядом нет? - из последних сил стараясь не сорваться и не вцепиться в любовника, от которого тянулись, ластясь, магические потоки, поинтересовался Альбус. - А то с учетом твоих несколько возросших способностей... Переполох мы поднимем точно.

\- Ты же не верил в единство душ и магий, - поддразнил его Геллерт, расстегивая свою рубашку. - Как в научно недоказанные сказки... зануда лабораторная.

\- Ты меня и таким любишь, - Альбус вытянулся, откидывая голову на спинку, заставил себя дышать ровно, позволяя вытворять с собой все, что его возлюбленному придет в голову. - А мог бы, кстати, тоже проклясть. Считай, все, кто кроме тебя и Николаса работали со мной в лаборатории, рано или поздно пытались...

\- Если уж я тебя не проклял, когда ты сбежал из моей постели!

\- Технически, это была моя постель.

\- Альхен! Лучше молчи, - наигранно-возмущенный взгляд из-под ресниц, быстрый поцелуй и Геллерт сполз между его коленей на пол, чтобы обхватить губами член. Альбус подавился воздухом и вцепился пальцами в обивку дивана.

Так его любовник ласкал редко. Очень редко. Но каждый раз запоминался надолго, как нечто особенное. Вот и сейчас помимо жадных и влажных прикосновений в паху, он подрагивал под легчайшими касаниями потоков воздуха, льнущих к коже, сворачивающихся в щекочущие вихорьки. Уплотненный магией воздух поглаживал соски, скользил по щеке, расплетал косу, в то время, как сам Геллерт сжал между губ головку члена, вызвав почти болезненное шипение.

Быстрая скороговорка заклинания, тычок в грудь и его придавило весом любовника, одним движением насадившимся сверху. И одновременно – толчок в его сознание. Геллерт снял свои щиты и сейчас предлагал разделить с ним все, что он чувствовал.

Стоны, хаотичные движения без всякого ритма, чей-то взрык… В очередной раз приподнимаясь, его крылатая радость выбросила руки вперед, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Альбуса, и это стало для обоих последней каплей.

Прошло не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем все еще тяжело дышащий Геллерт приподнял голову и поймал его расфокусированный взгляд.

\- Не знаю, почувствовал ли ты сейчас, но для меня это было как полет крылом к крылу. Альхен, я…

Он тихо засмеялся и уткнулся носом в шею любовника, не закончив фразу. Альбус в ответ сморгнул, пытаясь понять, на каком он свете, и не ослеп ли от вида надвигающего, слепящего, сияющего солнца, перед которым вся его огненная стихия казалась слабым огоньком свечи перед лесным пожаром. И вместе с тем на него излилось столько тепла и света, что хотелось возвращаться в тот момент еще и еще... Это и есть полет с вейлой? Вот то золотое, невозможное чудо, которое подарил ему своим открытым сознанием сейчас Геллерт?

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, кладя ладонь на лопатки возлюбленного, который в спешке даже не снял с себя полурасстегнутую рубашку, она так и висела у него на плечах. В его видении огромные серебристые крылья, которые несли их навстречу свету, росли именно отсюда. - Спасибо, что показал и поделился. Это было...

Он не нашел слова, чтобы описать то чувство, которое владело им - ими обоими, сплетенными сознаниями и магией - и просто поцеловал Геллерта, прижимая его ближе к себе.

"Мое крылатое сокровище".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Интересной особенностью острова Майнау (также известен, как «цветочный остров») является то, что, формально находясь на территории Германии, он остается во владении швейцарского поданного.


	25. Благие намерения

_Франция, Лазурный берег - швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1912 год_

_Год второй от образования Содружества_

\- У вас есть ровно три минуты, - повелитель маггло-магического Содружества возник на пороге Зеленой гостиной, где собрались урезанным составом его ближайшие сподвижники. Фоукс лично контролировал налаживание первой крупной портальной сети в Северной Европе, а любимая вейла повелителя и вовсе пребывала неизвестно где вторую неделю. Официально, потому что в очередной раз не сошлась характером с венценосным любовником - скандал на праздновании первой годовщины образования государства, на котором Геллерт рухнул на колени одному из членов оппозиции, вышел и впрямь грандиозный - и была отправлена дуться в ссылку. Неофициально же глава тайного отдела безопасности сбежал проверить настроения на южном побережье и "отдохнуть от ваших рож, я три месяца сидел на стройке этого проклятого дворца, как приклеенный, отстаньте все, я хочу проветриться!". Альбус, выслушав экспрессивную тираду, вздохнул, но любовника, успевшего мимоходом раскрыть парочку заговоров - главой одного из которых как раз и оказался тот тип, которому Геллерт отсидел колени - отпустил. И, пользуясь моментом, пропадал по ночам в новой дворцовой лаборатории. А то и по вечерам, вместо не очень важных заседаний. И вообще-то там он и должен был находиться прямо сейчас, а не подпирать собой косяк, сжимая в руке тлеющие пергаменты.

\- Вообще-то, твое всемогущество, мы заня... - сидящий спиной ко входу Гереон повернулся и моментально заткнулся. Стихийный маг в бешенстве, да еще огненный, с их слабым контролем и склонностью к разрушению, да еще когда потенциал конкретно этого мага превышает все разумные пределы... Альбус знал, что выглядит сейчас страшно. И что воздух в комнате для всех остальных стал горчим и сухим, царапая горло и обжигая кожу. Но у него был достаточно веский повод.

\- Чем мы можем помочь повелителю? – первой себя взяла в руки леди Розье. Стальная женщина. В любое другое время он бы, пожалуй, остановился под этим осуждающим взглядом... не сегодня.

\- Это что?! - на стол упали тлеющие пергаменты, чернила на них смазались, печати оплыли, но магическую подпись повелителя Содружества внизу разобрать можно было легко. - И кто это сделал?!

\- Но ты же с первого дня отдал свою подпись под копирование... - попробовал осторожно вступить Райнерт и отпрянул, еле увернувшись от потока пламени, оставившего след на стене новой гостиной.

\- Геллерту, а не вам! - рявкнул в ответ повелитель, вокруг которого заплясали уже видимые языки огня. - И не для смертных приговоров, о которых я ничего не знаю! Последний раз - кто это сделал?!

\- Сделал что? – донеслось внезапно у него из-за спины, а потом в дверном проеме появился Геллерт, весь пыльный, в дорожном костюме, с незалеченной ссадиной на виске, но крайне чем-то довольный, он бесстрашно прижался к плечу разгневанного любовника, потерся о него щекой и окинул взглядом гостиную, в которой уже тлела обивка на стенах. - Альбус, мы во дворце и месяца не прожили! Я не готов еще к трем месяцам ремонта! Да и ты, кажется, устал от постоянных ночевок Фернир знает где. И прекрати всех пугать. Что вообще происходит? Эксперимент не удался или не с той ноги без меня встал?

\- О да, - ядовито подтвердил бывший алхимик, кивая на пергаменты на столе, один из которых нахмурившийся возлюбленный подозвал к себе щелчком пальцев. - Эксперимент по доверию к окружающим явно провалился. И тебе сейчас лучше сказать мне, что ты был не в курсе этого... этого!

\- Вообще-то, это была моя идея, - спокойно признался Геллерт, сворачивая перемазанный сажей смертный приговор. - Они не просто власть рвались захватить, ты сам видел их выкладки по некромантии и списки магглов, которых планировали пустить под нож. Я к ним сам, как ты знаешь, особой любовью не пылаю, но… всему есть предел.

\- Ну и показал бы эти выкладки на суде! На нормальном суде, Геллерт! Получили бы они свои поцелуи от дементоров уже на крови младенцев! А теперь это выглядит так, как будто я спятил от ревности и уничтожаю без суда и следствия всех, кто только посмеет до тебя дотронуться! Отлично! Именно для этого я год мотался, уговаривал, льстил, врал и сулил золотые горы! Чтобы сейчас одним махом создать себе репутацию недальновидного, истеричного, деспотичного идиота! Для этого вы меня так старательно на трон пихали?!

\- С истеричным-то точно не поспоришь... Может, эти планы еще в прессе опубликовать нужно было?! Сразу с колдографиями? Чтобы каждый желающий мог попробовать? Эта их главная сволочь не стала бы молчать на процессе! Он бы поделился подробностями своих изысканий! И у меня никаких гарантий, что даже на закрытом слушании не нашлось бы никого, кто не соблазнился бы повторить! Шутка ли - вечная молодость, даже если сил чуть больше, чем у сквиба!

\- Но хотя бы предупредить меня ты мог?! - объятая пламенем ладонь ухватила Геллерта за плечо, и тот невольно зашипел, кривясь от боли, но остался стоять, покорно склонив голову перед разъяренным повелителем.

Какими-то остатками сознания Альбус понимал, что он не прав. Что если он не остановится сейчас, не возьмет себя в руки, дворец придется перестраивать. И персонал набирать новый, и охрану. И ближний круг тоже. Если останется, кому набирать. Потому что как он будет жить, если навредит Геллерту…

\- Отпусти его! - не вовремя вскинулся Райнерт, поднимая палочку, и все разумное отступило, отодвинулось, оставляя только чистую ярость от брошенного вызова.

Геллерт повис на нем, блокируя обзор, не позволяя поднять руку.

\- Исчезни, - углом рта прошипел он, оборачиваясь к Мортенсону. - Все исчезните, живо!

\- Мы не закончили, - рыкнул Альбус, пытаясь отстранить его в сторону.

\- Это мои люди, с меня и спрашивай! Что стоите?! Пошли вон!!!

Бледная Винда ухватила за плечи застывших на месте мужчин, дернула на себя, вызывая аппарационную воронку. Альбус шагнул было следом, но Геллерт повис на нем всем своим весом, обхватывая поперек груди.

\- Это моя вина, - отчетливо повторил он. - Я просил, перед тем как уехать, чтобы тебя особо не трогали и тяжелыми делами не заваливали! Они просто не хотели тебя расстраивать!

\- Геллерт, - голос Альбуса опустился до низкого опасного шепота. - Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь? Не хотели расстраивать, вынося моим именем смертные приговоры?

Любовник, не отвечая, сердито блеснул глазами, обнял крепче – манжеты рубашки у него вспыхнули, затрещали, крошась, камни в запонках, а на ладонях появились и поползли алые пятна ожогов. Геллерт зашипел сердито, но окончательно потерявшего контроль повелителя не отпустил. Выплюнул сквозь зубы заклинание, утащил за собой в глухой омут аппарационной воронки. И только когда их выкинуло в пустынной, смутно знакомой гористой местности, с воплем покатился по траве, сбивая с одежды язычки пламени. Это зрелище отрезвило так, как будто бы Альбусу с маху отвесили пощечину.

\- Агументи! - они выкрикнули заклинание одновременно. Геллерт закашлялся, зафыркал, уворачиваясь от летящей в лицо воды… а потом одним слитным движением метнулся обратно к Альбусу, уткнулся лицом в грудь, держа обожжённые руки на весу.

\- Я в порядке! Почти. Тихо, Альхен, тихо… Мне было жалко дворец. Себя тоже, но дворец больше, я с ним столько времени провозился!

\- Какой дворец! Покажи, сильно я… прости! Прости, Геллерт, я…

\- Тихо, я сказал! Смогу теперь рассказывать Фоуксу, что побыл немного фениксом! Правда, мне не понравилось, но… куда?! – возлюбленный ловко увернулся от попытки расстегнуть рукав рубашки, чтобы осмотреть его ожоги и уселся прямо на землю, подвернув под себя ногу. - Руки убери! Не трогай мою одежду! Я в целительстве понимаю больше, так что слушай, что я говорю! Сейчас проверю диагностическими все, а ты пока проверь, куда я нас… А! Ну понятно…

Уточнять, что именно ему понятно, Альбус не стал, пытаясь с помощью чар оценить масштаб нанесенного ущерба. Да и совесть мучала. Контроль над магией он в своей жизни терял считанные разы и то в самом раннем детстве, даже в подростковом возрасте как-то умудряясь справляться со своим огненным даром. Ну ладно, побитые котлы и реторты же не считаются? В целом, справлялся. Тем страшнее было сейчас увидеть результаты своего гнева, расползающиеся уродливыми алыми пятнами ожогов по открытым по локоть рукам возлюбленного. Слегка зацепило шею и правую щеку и один Мерлин знает, что там под одеждой...

\- Нам нужно в мою лабораторию. Там зелья и мази, - он старался мыслить сухо и четко, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не впасть в истерику, став бесполезным балластом. - Обезболивающие чары сам наложишь или мне доверишь?

\- До моего шато ближе, - хмыкнул Геллерт, водя ладонями над предплечьями и морщась. Ткань под его прикосновениями расползалась в стороны, открывая не только покраснения, но и волдыри. - Мы здесь бродили до войны... не узнаешь?

Он закончил накладывать на себя какие-то чары и попытался подняться, но с полустоном-полурычанием опустился обратно на землю, Альбус быстро подставил ему под спину руку, скупо оглядываясь - действительно, знакомые места. Геллерт любил здесь гулять с ним после завтрака, затевая спор о каком-нибудь новом заклинании или теоретическом вопросе.

\- Давай донесу. На спине и на ногах сзади ожогов нет? - дождавшись согласного кивка, Альбус осторожно подцепил возлюбленного под колени и лопатки и поднялся. - Удобно? Скажешь, если будет больно.

Он виновато коснулся губами золотистой макушки, посылая ментальную волну сожаления, раскаяния и готовности исправиться.

\- Прекрати заниматься мысленным самобичеванием, - проворчал Геллерт. - Я действительно виноват, что провернул все молча. Так что заслужил. Альхен, я серьезно. Это был самый простой и быстрый способ тебя нейтрализовать, я им воспользовался. Иначе бы ты сжег дворец. А он мне дорог. А Винда и остальные еще дороже. Ну, парочка ожогов, подумаешь! Сейчас доберемся до моих запасов мазей и зелий, к утру все пройдет. Правда, утром же я подниму вопрос о том, что тебе не помешало бы привести в порядок нервы. Помедитировать на потоки, попить успокаивающие настойки и поискать внутреннее равновесие. Чтобы в будущем такое точно не повторилось!

\- Может мне все-таки лучше вернуться в мою лабораторию? - вздохнул Альбус, стараясь ступать как можно равномернее и не трясти свою ношу. - Это же явно не последний раз, когда что-то выходит из-под контроля, или мы сталкиваемся с какими-то разногласиями... Не уверен, что медитаций будет достаточно. Да и правлю я все равно исключительно номинально, слушаются твои птенчики все равно исключительно тебя, силы к тебе вернулись…

Он перешагнул через мелкий ручеек, берега которого заросли белыми цветами и зашагал чуть быстрее - дорога пошла с горки. Шато Гриндевальдов был уже хорошо виден, вот-вот должна была коснуться кожи охранная магия...

Предки Геллерта решили не портить пейзаж заборами и воротами, огородив свои владения только чарами. Кожи как будто паутинкой коснулось.

\- Зови домовых эльфов, пусть готовят спальню и несут зелья, - Альбус по привычке механически улыбнулся скульптуре драконоборца на фонтане, как старому знакомому, и снова сосредоточился на любовнике, который одной рукой держался за его шею, а второй водил над своей ногой, что-то бормоча себе под нос. - Такие сильные? Помнится, мне ты залечил ожог на боку за пару минут!

\- Себя сложнее, - недовольно пояснил Геллерт. - Контур тела и направленное действие почти одинаковы и прямое воздействие рассеивается по всей поверхности, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться в одной точке. По крайней мере, у таких дилетантов, как я. Эй! Кто-нибудь собирается встречать любимого хозяина или нет?!

Тут же понабежавшие эльфы с писком и визгливыми причитаниями перенесли их в хозяйскую спальню, где Альбус сразу же бросился к тайнику с зельями. Перебирая флаконы и вполголоса кляня свою привычку оставлять их неподписанными, он краем уха прислушивался к ворчанию и шорохам от Геллерта, который, расположившись на кровати, похоже, избавился от одежды и оценивал ущерб своей красоте.

– Надо ввести в моду на ближайший месяц эти восточные накидки, в которых одни глаза видно, - сообщил он подошедшему Альбусу, отбирая у него обезболивающее зелье. – Руками я сам займусь, а ты смажь покраснения на ногах и ребрах – там уже отдельными искрами прилетело, ничего страшного.

Альбус придерживался прямо противоположного мнения, но стоически промолчал, взявшись за обработку ожогов и нанесение жирной, пахучей мази, на которую любовник выразительно морщил нос. Когда они закончили, Геллерт отшвырнул последний пустой пузырек и ловко ухватил не успевшего отпрянуть Альбуса за косу.

\- Не смей больше угрожать своим уходом в лабораторию. Ты не бросишь Содружество, я знаю. По крайней мере, не из-за такой глупейшей ситуации, в которой виноваты мы оба! Тебе следовало меньше стенать, особенно по утрам, мне - больше доверять. Завтра утром вместе отправимся медитировать на вершину ближайшей горы, снимем ментальные щиты, я лучше пойму тебя, ты - меня… Разберемся. А теперь отдай эльфам свою паленую мантию и иди отмываться! Тебе еще меня ночью греть. Так что не вздумай утопиться в приступе раскаяния. Подниму тело, и высший пост в государстве будет занимать инферни!

Альбус посмотрел, как любовник крутится на подушках и принесенных пищащими от ужаса эльфами - кто-то посмел ранить хозяина, куда катиться мир! - грелках со льдом, шипя на соприкосновение обожженных покровов кожи с тканью, и виновато предложил:

\- Может, я сегодня отдельно посплю? Если нечаянно ткну тебя ночью локтем или задену коленом...

Договорить Геллерт ему не дал, расплывшись в коварной улыбке и проникновенно заголосив, что "их" больше не любят, не хотят, не ценят, и все из-за какой-то парочки мелких шрамов, и как теперь ему жить дальше с разбитым сердцем... От этого концерта предсказуемо почти впала в истерику пополам с бешенством вейла, и пришлось падать на колени перед кроватью, чтобы не пачкать простыни копотью, каяться, обещать исправиться и заверять в вечной любви.

Геллерт явно наслаждался спектаклем. Даже почти не морщился от боли. Альбус украдкой показал ему кулак, последний раз заверил разомлевшую и сменившую гнев на милость крылатую сущность, что ему никто кроме них не нужен, после чего позорно сбежал отмокать в теплой воде и приводить мысли в порядок. Мысли скакали бешеными гиппогрифами и упорядочиваться никак не желали. Пожалуй, утренняя медитация и впрямь была неплохой идеей... По крайней мере, он сможет спокойно разобраться с ситуацией вокруг своей подписи, раз уж в лабораторию его и правда никто не отпустит.

В постель Альбус вернулся если не умиротворенным, то немного успокоившимся и составившим план действий. Поцеловал Геллерта в кончик носа, вытянул руку, чтобы тот мог устроить на ней голову, и шутливо замурлыкал старую-старую английскую колыбельную, про волшебные яблоки молодости, растущие на острове магии посреди океана.

Утром ему петь не хотелось. Геллерт разбудил его с первыми лучами солнца, увернулся от поцелуя и со смехом выскользнул из постели, прихватив с собой подушку Альбуса.

\- Вставай, барсук! Пора одеваться, умываться и медитировать! – радостно провозгласил он.

\- Ты забыл еще один пункт, - Альбус поморщился, потер глаза и сел в кровати, чувствуя, как ломит виски после вчерашнего магического выплеска. - Иди сюда и дай мне посмотреть на твои ожоги. Нужно повязки поменять.

\- Я в полном порядке! - возмутился несносный возлюбленный и в подтверждении помахал руками, с которых уже успел снять почти все бинты. Вот когда, спрашивается?!

\- Геллерт... - Альбус вздохнул, призвал халат и посмотрел серьезно. - Не вредничай. Это займет несколько минут, а я потом не буду весь день себя изводить всякими ужасами. Какой толк от медитации, если во время нее представляешь всякие страсти?

Геллерт заворчал, но все-таки подошел и позволил смазать следы от ожогов. Причину его недовольства пояснила вейла, которая тоже на удивление нервно реагировал на осмотр.

"Мы сейчас некрасивые. Долго заживает".

"Глупости, самые красивые, - заверил Альбус крылатую, доматывая последнюю повязку. - И самые желанные... Когда не ставите меня в глупое положение перед подавшими просьбу о помиловании родственниками якобы мной казненных предателей и магглоненавистников".

\- А я-то думал, откуда ты эти пергаменты вытащил... - вздохнул уже Геллерт, оправляя на себе непривычно свободные штаны и рубашку, которые не должны были натирать молодую кожу.

\- Я с племянником этого недонекроманта вместе учился, - поморщился Альбус. - Вот они и бросились жаловаться лично мне... А я очень удивился, потому что, какой утвержденный приговор, если суда еще не было? Полез в гоблинские сейфы. А там стопка с печатью "приведено в исполнение". И все подписаны так красиво... Не делайте так больше. Я все-таки надеюсь, что я в состоянии воспринять логические доводы при чрезвычайных ситуациях.

Геллерт виновато скривился.

\- Ты столько раз рассказывал, как мечтаешь вернуться обратно в лабораторию, что давать тебе такой повод сбежать... Я боялся. Прости. Но если ты уверен, что сможешь выдержать всю нашу политическую грязь, каждый смертный приговор будет требовать еще и твою личную печать помимо подписи. В свою очередь, попрошу тебя решать все недопонимания сначала со мной, а не с моими… нашими птенцами. Зеркало для связи у тебя есть. Да и Фоукс мою вейлу всегда найдет. А теперь, десять минут прошли, а я все еще не вижу, чтобы ты был готов! Альхен, у тебя сейчас взбаламучены и смещены все потоки, ты их не контролируешь. Мне ночью пару раз пришлось отодвигаться, когда ты начинал раскаляться. Во дворец в таком виде я тебя не пущу. Вернешься к тирании и угнетению дня через три, не раньше. До тех пор - повелитель отбыл навестить могилы родственников, я за него!

\- Я-то согласен к ним вообще не возвращаться, - проворчал Альбус, поспешно застегивая пуговицы на жилете и проверяя содержание карманов. - Но тебя, как мы вчера выяснили, этот вариант не устраивает. Смотри, чтобы за эти три дня не пошли слухи, что ты расчленил повелителя на кусочки, а сам обманом захватил власть. Меня за этот год от всевозможных покушений и заговоров уже тошнить стало... А ведь раньше детективные романы с политической составляющей даже нравились! Ладно, я готов. Куда аппарируем?

\- Аппарируем? - Геллерт, изображая наивное удивление, хлопнул глазами, а потом расплылся в злорадной ухмылке. - Идем пешком! Вверх! В горочку! А то с тех пор, как я поправился, кое-кто повадился прогуливать утренние тренировки с Райнертом. И потом, свежий воздух и смена пейзажей отлично действует на душевное здоровье, это еще твой любимый занудный друид-философ писал... ну тот, чья книга валяется в повелительской спальне, в изголовье, и которой можно отбиваться от подосланных убийц!

\- Геллерт, - кротко заметил Альбус, предварительно выполнив пару дыхательных упражнений. - Еще немного и во дворец через три дня я вернусь тихим и умиротворенным не по причине насыщения моего организма целебным горным воздухом и восстановления магического баланса, а потому что у меня будет исписано мелким почерком пять листов пергамента тем, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать. Официально - за временный захват власти, неофициально - за общую вредность характера, которая никакой медитацией не лечится. Тебе может даже и понравится, но...

Общий смысл ответа вредного потомка вейл сводился к тому, что напугать нарла* голым задом будет пытаться только не очень умный человек, и это, наверное, его повелитель слишком много спал, вот и заговаривается, завтра его разбудят на полчаса раньше, Геллерт проследит лично.

Путь до границы поместья они в результате проделали бегом, обмениваясь щекочущими и чихательными проклятиями. И еще минут сорок поднимались по какой-то почти незаметной козьей тропинке вверх, причем Геллерт бессовестно помогал себе воздушной магией почти все время, начиная возмущенно вопить каждый раз, когда сам Альбус пытался воспользоваться левитацией. Зато добравшись до какой-то известной только ему точки, Геллерт, наконец, перестал радостно вещать про пользу ходьбы и аппарировал их на нужную вершину. Где уже лежали принесенные не иначе как заботливыми домовыми эльфами пледы и стояла корзинка для пикника, на которой за сто шагов можно было определить сохраняющие тепло чары.

\- Готовился? - фыркнул Альбус. - И отвлекал меня, пока это все собирали?

\- А то я не знаю, что на голодный желудок ты к умиротворенности и на дюйм не продвинешься? - фыркнул любовник, вытаскивая пробку из термоса, из которого тут же поплыл аромат очень крепкого черного кофе... - Ешь свой ужасный плотный завтрак, и давай уже правда медитировать, а то мне еще нужно будет вернуться сегодня во дворец, пока в захвате власти не обвинили моих птенчиков...

После того как с завтраком было покончено, и часть его даже удалось вполне успешно впихнуть в Геллерта, они устроились друг напротив друга на пледах, подобрав под себя ноги.

\- Готов открыть мне все свои самые страшные секреты? – несколько нервно пошутил любовник. – И узнать мои? И нечего так скептически качать головой. В то, что было на войне, ты не полезешь, я тебя знаю. А остальное можно. Тебе – можно. Сонастроим потоки, будем лучше понимать друг друга.

Он отбросил с плеча косу, и протянул Альбусу руки, предлагая переплести пальцы.

\- Это будет не просто сонастройка, - тихо предупредил Альбус, не шевелясь. - С моими способностями к легилименции и нашей близостью... это как слияние. Растворение. Я не просто увижу весь твой разум, я в каком-то смысле стану тобой, и продумаю твои мысли, проживу твои эмоции. И потом мне нужно будет собрать себя обратно. Так что три дня медитаций - отличная идея, чтобы я разделил нас в своей голове. Проблема в том, драгоценность моя, что я тебе равного ответа предложить не могу. Не потому что мне есть что скрывать или я не хочу тебе открываться. Просто ты эту область магии никогда специально не изучал. Так что тебе, скорее всего, придется иметь дело с кучей неупорядоченных мыслей и образов. Ты к этому готов?

\- Чтобы у такого зануды как ты, были неупорядоченные мысли? - насмешливо вскинул брови Геллерт.

\- Для меня они упорядочены, - усмехнулся Альбус, обхватывая за запястья так и протянутые ему руки. - Но для человека с другим ассоциативным рядом этот порядок нужно будет еще нащупать. Предлагаю для начала двадцатиминутное погружение. Мне поставить отложенный сигнал на темпус или твоя вейла сможет нас вовремя разделить?

\- Нет уж, в отношении тебя я своей вейле не доверяю! - засмеялся Геллерт, прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь, пока Альбус закончит с чарами...  
  


  
Сигнала темпуса Альбус не дождался – Геллерт рухнул на плед ничком гораздо раньше, из носа у него тек тонкий кровавый ручеек. Хвала Мерлину, хоть в себя пришел быстро – достаточно оказалось позвать по имени и с усилием растереть виски.

\- Прекрати, Альхен... Ты был прав, без подготовки для меня это слишком. Надеюсь, тебе повезло больше, и ты хоть что-то понял в моем противоречивом к тебе отношении, - он приподнялся на локте, отверг протянутую руку и с независимым видом снова уселся в прежней позе. - Все в порядке. Просто тебя слишком много и слишком ярко!

Альбус вздохнул, передвинулся за спину недовольному Геллерту и обнял его за плечи, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток.

\- В следующий раз я не буду погружаться в твой разум, а побуду для тебя проводником в моем хаосе, - пообещал он виновато. - Это... неприятно, особенно в первые разы, я помню. Многие после такого опыта прекращают обучение продвинутой легилименции.  
Повелитель пальцем водил вдоль позвоночника застывшего в напряжении любовника, ожидая, пока тот расслабится.

\- Что касается твоего отношения ко мне, - продолжил он, стараясь подобрать правильные слова, которые не заставят Геллерта гневно вспыхнуть. - Я ценю твою заботу. И я знаю, что твои птенцы ее тоже ценят, как и все, кого ты, так или иначе, посчитал своими и взял под крыло... Но тебе правда стоит меньше надо мной трястись. Хотел я того или нет, я – повелитель Содружества. И я должен выполнять взятые на себя обязательства. Так что не бойся озвучивать то, что должно быть сделано, как бы я не жаловался. В конце концов, от сидения с умным видом на совете еще никто не перетрудился, а чем больше у меня будет задач, тем меньше времени я буду изнывать от скуки. Тебе не нужно все тащить одному, Геллерт.

\- Если я буду навалить на тебя слишком много, - Геллерт опустил голову. - Ты сбежишь. Мне придется самому садиться в кресло повелителя, и рано или поздно недовольные нелюдью на троне до меня доберутся. Вместе мы можем больше. И я – начальник службы безопасности. Вся эта грязь с заговорами - моя, Альбус. После войны мои руки и так в крови, хуже уже не будет. А вот тебе не стоит в этом мараться больше необходимого. Ты слишком на виду, на повелителе любое пятно заметно десятикратно.

\- Сердце мое, - Альбус накрутил на палец золотистую прядку, дернул легонько, заставляя повернуться к себе вполоборота. - Если бы речь шла только о троне и государстве... Я бы давно сбежал. Да, знаю, что это недостойно, трусливо и подло. Но я не представляю, сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы я смирился с тем, что не могу приносить пользу своими научными разработками, а должен мучительно осваивать совсем другой стиль жизни, в котором на каждом шагу делаю ошибки. Но тебя я не оставлю. Мы говорили об этом, когда закончилась война, помнишь? Я останусь с тобой и на твоей стороне. Просто говори со мной. Объясняй, проси, требуй. Я всегда постараюсь понять. И если ты готов что-то сделать ради магического мира... я готов это принять ради тебя.

Он вряд ли мог назвать свои мотивы особо благородными, особенно в сравнении с теми помыслами, которые направляли Геллерта, но им отчаянно нужно было прояснить все недомолвки между собой, чтобы двигаться дальше, как единое целое. Потому что поодиночке, даже со всей их выдающейся магической силой, они не выстоят против всего мира. Вместе... Вместе у них был шанс.

\- Рано или поздно рутина перевесит твою любовь ко мне, Альхен, - Геллерт печально покачал головой. – И тогда ты увидишь все в истинном свете и ужаснешься. Но пока, если ты и впрямь хочешь взвалить на свои плечи еще и это - будь по-твоему. Надеюсь, ты достаточно успел увидеть в моей голове, чтобы убедиться - я скрыл от тебя эти приговоры не потому, что хотел испортить тебе репутацию. Я хотел... точнее не хотел, чтобы ты мучился угрызениями совести. У меня ее, к счастью, нет. Те, кто пытаются нас скинуть, не удержат власть. И снова будет война. Чтобы это предотвратить, я должен быть жестоким. И я буду. Тебе не страшно? Ты любишь чудовище, Альхен.

Альбус покачал головой и фыркнул, притягивая к себе возлюбленного за плечи.

\- Я могу, конечно, сказать, что я люблю того, кто спас мой народ от медленного вымирания или уничтожения. Того, в ком магии слишком много для обычного человека... но ты и сам знаешь, что это не так. Я люблю тебя просто потому, что это ты. С твоей зависимостью от кофе, привычкой греть об меня холодные лапы посреди ночи и чтением моих книг через плечо с бухтением, что я не вовремя листаю страницы. И с критикой моей овсянки. А еще ты сманил моего фамильяра на свою сторону, и он меня теперь постоянно пилит, что я о тебе плохо забочусь! Я не знаю, сколько это продлиться, но... я буду на твоей стороне. Возможно, мне будет даже проще, чем тебе. Я не люблю людей, за одним-единственным исключением.

\- Теперь ты себя пытаешься выставить хуже, чем ты есть, - слабо улыбнулся Геллерт, утыкаясь носом в обнимающие его руки. - А то я не видел, как ты львом бился за то, чтобы люди как можно скорее могли вернуться к обычной жизни, без карточек, общественных восстановительных работ и прочего!

\- Это не любовь, а рациональный подход к эксперименту построения нового мира, - наставительно сообщил Альбус. – У людей должна быть возможность не только выживать, но и жить.

\- Да-да-да, конечно… - Геллерт вызвал темпус и неожиданно ойкнул, как мальчишка. - Винда меня убьет! Проклянет так точно! Сиди и медитируй, пока я тебя отсюда не заберу. И лучшим подарком на следующий праздник для меня будет хроноворот!

После чего исчез в аппарационной вспышке.

  
Альбус представил во что превратиться их и без того сумасшедшая жизнь, если к ней добавится еще и хроноворот, в красках вообразил начальника тайной охраны по ночам одновременно работающего, ломающего с ним кровать и организующего очередную тайную операцию... содрогнулся и решил обдумать позже, как не допустить воплощение такого кошмара в жизнь. Тем более что все исследования по воздействию хроноворотов на человеческий разум были засекречены, и значить это могло только одно – смертельную опасность. Недаром свод правил по использованию составлял почти пятидесятистраничную брошюру. А ждать, что Геллерт удержит себя в рамках ограничений, особо не приходилось. Как же, можно и работать вволю и повелителю спать не давать!

Он со вздохом подобрал под себя ноги. Что там с основами медитаций... Закрыть глаза, глубокий вдох, скрутить магические потоки в одну точку по центру солнечного сплетения. Очистить сознание от посторонних мыслей, оставить только то, что он успел увидеть в разуме любовника...

С первого взгляда все у них было хорошо. Геллерт любил его. Пусть на свой лад, даже самому себе порой не желая признаваться, что он способен испытывать сильные чувства и уж тем более давать им громкие имена, но он заботился, проводил с Альбусом время, подстраивал под него свой график и неуемное желание самому проконтролировать тысячу и одно дело в молодом государстве. Но что-то все равно царапало.

Слишком много одиночества, пожалуй. Его чудовище искренне считало, что его самого любить особо не за что, и то и дело ожидало, что Альбус вот-вот уйдет, не выдержав такой жизни. Геллерт и работал-то на износ, чтобы доказать, что он тоже может приносить пользу, что его есть за что любить, что повелителю не придется краснеть...

Альбус тихо выругался, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной раскаяния. Знал же, что Геллерту до сих пор сложно верно себя оценивать - сначала после того, что он всю юность выслушивал о предназначении вейл и месте прочих нелюдей, потом после их недопонимания в конце войны, закончившегося несколькими месяцами без магии... А что делал его любовник, обещавший поддержку? Правильно, великий Альбус Дамблдор ныл. Не прекращая. О том, как тяжела его доля - просиживать задницу на троне. Вот уж тяжесть непомерная! И это пока все его окружение крутится не хуже белок в колесе, а у Геллерта таких колес три, да еще он должен изображать безмозглую красивую куклу при страдающем любовнике, который любой разговор сводит к тому, как он мечтает сбежать в свою лабораторию... Молодец, Альбус. Не удивительно, что он тебе эти приговоры показать боялся. Странно, что это ты первый сорвался в истерику, а не он! Еще один повод подумать о том, что с самоконтролем у тебя...

Стоп. Успокоиться. Медленно дышать. Да, он идиот. Но это нормально. Это поправимо. Нужно только правильно поставить задачу. Что он желает видеть в перспективе? Сильное государство, во главе которого стоит компетентный правитель. Такой, который сможет уже лет через пять выглядеть нормальным повелителем, а не тираном и деспотом с игрушкой за плечом. Если все сделать правильно, количество заговорщиков резко уменьшится, да и ловить их будет расширенная сеть, а не Геллерт лично. Можно будет вывести их историю как нормальное равноправное партнерство. А там и соправителем объявить. Если приправить красивыми сказками и колдографиями - народ съест и не поморщится, народ обожает красивые сказки про любовь... Отлично. Значит, время эксперимента - ближайшие лет пять-десять... способ достижения – стать, наконец, нормальным повелителем, а не драматической актрисой. И извиниться перед геллертовыми птенцами, наверное.

Но лабораторию он себе все равно выбьет хотя бы на полдня в неделю. Иначе сойдет с ума.

Альбус почувствовал, как выравнивается дыхание и магические потоки ускоряют бег - как всегда, принятое решение позволило расслабиться, и тело начало самостоятельно восстанавливаться после вчерашней вспышки гнева, смявшей естественный ток магических потоков. Что ж... медитации, медитации, новые знания... и не забывать говорить одной восхитительной крылатой заразе, насколько она на самом деле восхитительная. А то гений Геллерт Гриндевальд сам этот факт почему-то не осознает.

Геллерт появился уже под вечер, вымотанным и бледным. Похлопал Альбуса по плечу, выыдергивая из медитации, сочувственно поморщился, глядя как тот скривился, пытаясь растереть затекшие ноги.

\- Сейчас помогу... - Геллерт опустился на колени и бросил в него какими-то целительскими чарами, разошедшимися по закаменевшим мышцам приятным теплом. – Вижу, ты нашел точку равновесия, день прошел не зря.

И тут же, покачав головой, приложил палец к губам открывшего рот Альбуса.

\- Ш-ш-ш-ш... Никаких вопросов, где меня так умотали. Я дарю тебе эти три дня без дворцовых интриг, надоедливых советников и кучи бумаг. А ты занимаешься собой. Сейчас нам обоим нужен ужин, теплый бассейн и... если я усну, донесешь меня до постели?

\- Ты умеешь выбирать подарки, - Альбус благодарно прижался щекой к щеке, прикрывая глаза. - В идеале было бы провести эти три дня с тобой, но, боюсь, мне и впрямь нужно будет заняться своим самоконтролем. Как ты меня не проклял еще за мои страдания, долготерпеливый ты мой? Я тут немного покопался в воспоминаниях... ужасно. Во искупление буду носить тебя на руках, участвовать в тренировочных спаррингах на рассвете и носить кофе в постель. И вообще, все, что пожелаешь, звезда моя. А то я тебя совсем не берегу... И пока я временно отстранен от нашего цирка, посоветуй мне что-нибудь для легкого чтения по основам законотворчества и государственного управления. Постараюсь приносить пользу, а не только сидеть, кивать и ставить подписи. Может, хоть немного тебе помогу, а то будь ты обычным человеком, у тебя бы последние полгода синяки из-под глаз не сходили.

Альбус поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как слегка кружится голова, встряхнулся... и ухватил Геллерта на руки.

\- Ужин, бассейн и крепкий здоровый сон, - промурлыкал он любовнику на ухо. – Аппарируем?

\- Альхен, - недоуменно хлопнул на него ресницами Геллерт. - Я что-то от усталости не совсем поспеваю за полетом твоей мысли, но про спарринги я запомню. И завтра допрошу со всем пристрастием к чему были твои слова про долготерпение, которым из нас двоих славишься как раз ты, а никак не я! А книги... зайди в библиотеку и справа от тех полок, где ты постоянно выискиваешь что-то новое по трансфигурации, будет нужный тебе раздел.

Они аппарировали в поместье, и Геллерт, недоверчиво качая головой, добавил:

\- Все-таки ушам своим не верю! Ты собирался полностью погрузиться в законотворчество? Прости, я слишком устал, чтобы задушить тебя в объятиях прямо сейчас, но завтра непременно завалю тебя рекомендациями. Хотя, нет. У тебя завтра по плану медитация, а подъем на полчаса раньше. Я своих обещаний и угроз не забываю!

\- Поскольку ты не уточнял, чем именно мы будем заниматься эти лишние полчаса, - коварно усмехнулся Альбус, сразу направляясь в помещения с бассейнами и горячими источниками, - я намерен посвятить их валянию, обниманиям и разговорам. И ты еще взвоешь от моей любознательности, когда я возьмусь критиковать две трети принятых за последний год твоей... нашей командой законов.

Как он и подозревал, домовые эльфы накрыли ужин прямо на краю бассейна - ничего серьезного, в основном легкие закуски и фрукты. Может ему даже удастся что-нибудь впихнуть в засыпающего на глазах возлюбленного, которого сейчас еще явно окончательно растащит в теплой воде. Нужно было еще что-то придумать с их графиком... ему пока удавалось уговорить Геллерта проводить большую часть ночей в их спальне, но добирался потомок вейл до нее обычно уже в полубессознательном состоянии. Хорошо хоть бодрящие зелья и стимуляторы удавалось контролировать хотя бы во дворце. В поездках Геллерт на них не напирал, только если над ним с занесенной для подзатыльника рукой маячила Винда. Впрочем, Райнерт как-то проговорился, что иногда работает фраза "Пожалуюсь повелителю, и объясняйся с ним сам!" Но далеко не всегда.

  
Разморило в теплой воде их обоих. Геллерт так и уснул на полуслове, обсуждая с ним возможность постройки лаборатории в дворцовом флигеле, сжимая в руке надкушенное яблоко. И Альбус, как и обещал, донес его до кровати на руках, сгрузил обнаженного на простыни и вытянулся рядом, полежать секундочку, чтобы потом укрыть их обоих одеялами, распорядиться насчет завтрака, попросить принести ему книги из библиотеки... и через эту секунду уже крепко спал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * магический родственник ежа.  
https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB


	26. Этот мир наш

_Франция, Лазурный берег - швейцарские Альпы, предгорья, 1912 год_

_Год второй от образования Содружества_

  
Утро выдалось странным. Геллерт свою угрозу ранней побудки не выполнил, да еще и сбежал без привычных утренних ленивых ласк. Вывернулся уже одетым из объятий разбуженного им Альбуса, отскочил к двери спальни.

\- Я убегаю! - воздушный поцелуй через всю комнату. - Будь хорошим повелителем, не гневайся на моих эльфов и не поджигай шато! Вечером проверю!

И исчез.

Альбус тихонько вздохнул и побрел под прохладный душ. Под холодный. Под ледяной! Потому что как еще объяснить организму, что у них сегодня безвейловое утро? И на завтрак пришлось ограничиться сухим тостом и зельем для концентрации внимания, иначе он бы точно уснул прямо во время медитации.

Перенесшись на вчерашнюю вершину временно низложенный повелитель окинул рассеянным взглядом подкрашенные розоватыми отблесками вершины вокруг и потянулся к своим внутренним потокам, надеясь, что получится нырнуть поглубже, и время до возвращения Геллерта пролетит незаметно. 

Увы, в себя его привел негодующий птичий крик. Любимый перепелятник Райнерта, кажется, уже охрип на него орать и всерьез подумывал пустить в дело когти.

\- Что такое? - Альбус в недоумении протянул руку. - Их там в захвате власти все-таки обвинили?!

Письмо оказалось коротким, и не сказать, чтобы многое прояснило.

_"Забирай и возись теперь с ним сам! Винда спрашивает, куда ты смотрел, и обещает проклясть, так что лучше придумай что-нибудь поубедительней.  
Р.М."_

Альбус удивленно вскинул брови, испытывая смутное беспокойство, проверил состояние своих магических потоков и артефакты, и аппарировал в зал малого совета, где должны были сейчас заседать любезные соратники.

Там они и обнаружились. Столпившимися вокруг завернутого в плед Геллерта, сердито кашляющего и хрипло ругающегося с диванчика у стены.

\- Наконец-то! - рявкнул Райнерт, поворачиваясь на хлопок. - Забирай его, и убирайтесь оба, пока этот осел не доработался до воспаления легких!

\- Никуда я не пойду! - повысил голос возлюбленный, и это прозвучало бы грозно, если бы он не раскашлялся в конце.

\- Я за всем прослежу, Геллерт, - промурлыкала Винда, сидящая рядом с ним на диване, и успокаивающе похлопала наследника вейл по руке. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я волновалась о твоем здоровье? Повелитель, раз уж вы тут, во-о-он та кипа - вам под роспись, забирайте, ознакомьтесь, смертных приговоров там нет. Послезавтра принесете. Вместе со здоровым Геллертом.

\- Я должен извиниться за вчерашнее, - вздохнул Альбус, подходя и склоняясь с церемониальным поцелуем к руке ведьмы. - Мое поведение по отношению к леди было непростительно. Постараюсь искупить. Слышал, у вас некие проблемы с гоблинами после войны по поводу наследства? Думаю, я смогу если не разобраться, то найти компетентного специалиста...

\- А нам? – возмутился, прерывая его, Гереон. - Мы тоже пострадали!

\- А вам нечего было злить повелителя и спорить с ним, когда он изволит нервничать! - отрезал Альбус, поднимая ворчащего Геллерта с дивана и прижимая к себе. Горячий какой... - Так что получили за дело! Вот теперь и работайте два дня во искупление своих ошибок... благо, леди за вами присмотрит.

Обвел всех напоследок грозным взглядом и провалился в обратную аппарацию. 

\- Слушай, Альбус, прекрати смотреть на меня такими несчастными глазами и молчать! - Геллерт завернулся плотнее в теплый плед и, скривившись, осушил очередной пузырек из батареи, выставленной перед ним непреклонным любовником. Откашлялся и, потирая горло, шепотом продолжил оправдываться. - Мне все равно нужно было во дворец! И нет, тебя я брать не собирался! Твои потоки все еще нестабильны, а там мои птенцы. И сил вас разнимать у меня сейчас нет. Хотя, я вижу, что ты сегодня продолжил медитацию. Еще и перед Винди извинился… хитрец! Знаешь, кто у нас всем заправляет!

Он вытянул руку, дотронулся до запястья любовника и снова спрятал ее в кокон из пледов и одеял, пытаясь изобразить умильную улыбку. Альбус укоризненно вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Иногда ты ведешь себя поразительно безответственно!

\- Иногда... – буркнул Геллерт, насупившись. - Есть дела важнее моего самочувствия! Ну, представь, что у тебя заключительная стадия по созданию голема, а тебя отвлекают всякими глупостями вроде интервью для какой-нибудь третьесортной газеты! Хотя, я тоже виноват. Ты после медитации поостыл, а я от тебя откатился подальше и дополнительным одеялом не озаботился... Вот и расплачиваюсь теперь. Но с твоими зельями стало лучше.

Он ластящимся книззлом боднул склонившегося к нему Альбуса и потянул его за собой на подушки.

\- Делегирование, Геллерт! – вяло возмутился повелитель, помогая ему удобнее устроить голову у себя на животе. – Ты неустанно мне про него рассказываешь, а сам не можешь на день отдать все в руки своему ближнему кругу!

\- Не могу, - Геллерт вздохнул и завозился. – Изначально я планировал встать во главе правительства, остальных натаскивал на другое… приходится пока контролировать, еще не все перестроились. И раз уж ты сам вчера заикнулся о помощи, не сиди без дела. Пока я буду спать, проштудируй хотя бы записи этого сквиба, Макиавелли. Гениальный серый кардинал был. И магглами управлял, и главой магической Италии крутил, как хотел. Есть чему поучиться.

\- Я почитаю, - Альбус погладил золотистую макушку и кивнул на высящуюся у кровати с его стороны стопку книг. - Эльфы подобрали по моей просьбе еще утром. Но Геллерт, давай ты в следующий раз попросишь у меня зелья сразу, если будешь себя плохо чувствовать? Выпил бы их утром, к вечеру был бы уже здоров!

Ответом ему была очень говоряще выгнутая бровь и насмешливый взгляд.

\- Да, - со вздохом признал бывший алхимик, чувствуя, как горят уши. - Я - домашний тиран. И постараюсь в придачу к зельям еще и запихнуть тебя под одеяло с руганью. Но ты прекрасно умеешь меня не слушаться. Нам нужно учиться договариваться и искать компромиссы... потому что пока мы, стараясь не огорчать друг друга, полностью ограждаем второго от какого-то неприятного знания, выходит Салазар знает что. Давай так - ты мне в следующий раз говоришь, если тебе нужны какие-то зелья, и даешь мне пять минут поругаться, после чего напоминаешь про сегодняшний день. Надеюсь, этого хватит, чтобы я вел себя разумно. Совсем перестать над тобой трястись все же не обещаю.

Он самокритично наморщил нос и признался:

\- Да и не захочу.

\- Я должен сказать, что меня раздражает, когда ты надо мной квохчешь, - хрипло проворчал Геллерт, обнимая его за талию. – Но у тебя это выходит не так ужасно, как у всех остальных.

Он раскашлялся, и затих только после того, как Альбус положил ладонь ему на лоб. Две секунды тишины. Минута. Пять...

\- Пора за работу, - фыркнул возлюбленный, скатываясь вбок и вниз, чтобы улечься головой на колени Альбуса. - Не отвлекайся на меня, читай.

Геллерт спал и сопел куда-то в бедро, температура у него, судя по пропавшему лихорадочному румянцу, падала. Домовые эльфы принесли и оставили под чарами ужин на подносах, а Альбус, откинувшись спиной на подушки, дочитывал трактат рекомендованного ему серого кардинала, который свел все основы управления к нескольким четким логическим схемам. Альбус попытался приложить их к Содружеству, внес поправки на современность, тихонько похихикал... В общем и целом, действия Геллерта и его птенцов за последний год начали приобретать очертания чего-то цельного. Изнутри-то ему обычно казалось, что они только запоздало и не всегда адекватно реагируют на проблемы извне, а оказывается... Что ж, курс у них выбран. Цель тоже. Методы, конечно, пришлось сменить на более гуманные, по сравнению с тем, что изначально планировал Геллерт, но в целом...

Единственной нерешаемой пока и не вписывающейся в общую картину занозой оставалась гласность. Точнее, пресса. Еще точнее - желтая пресса. Макиавелли предлагал своих писак прикармливать для правильного освещения происходящих событий, а от остальных избавляться. Увы, в двадцатом веке такое не работало. Тем более что народ, как выяснилось, жаждал подробностей не только и не столько в сфере налогообложений или в законопроектах - в них, как подозревал Альбус, на самом деле мало кто пытался разобраться – а скорее в личной жизни Повелителя и его вейлы. Колдографий. Подробностей. Сплетен… И если Геллерт с Виндой считали это отличным способом, как вбросить дезинформацию, так и немного заработать, то Альбуса от всего этого тошнило. От "Любимое кафе-мороженое Повелителя" с аляповатой вывеской на Елисейских полях и "Новой коллекции нашего нижнего белья, одобренного вейлой Повелителя". От поставленного в их честь театрального представления и ужасных парадных портретов, которых им на первую годовщину презентовали мало не телегу… И вот что со всем этим делать?

Вздохнув, Альбус снова уткнулся в книгу, может быть на последних страницах найдутся ответы или хотя бы намеки?

Проснулся он, судя по бьющему в окна солнцу, поздним утром от низкого, хрипловатого смеха.

\- Я засыпал в обнимку с трактатами Никколо в свои шестнадцать! Когда считал его гением, опередившим время, и не представлял, сколько предстоит менять и подгонять под наши реалии в его теориях! - пояснил Геллерт, отбрасывая в сторону томик гениального сквиба и ловко вворачиваясь в объятия Альбуса. - Мне получше, Альхен, твои зелья воистину чудодейственны. Так что не смотри на меня так тревожно. А твое стремление взять на себя часть моих обязанностей и вовсе наполняет мое коварное сердце радостью!

Геллерт был теплый, уютный и вполне спокойно болтал вслух, не срываясь на хрип и не рискуя сорвать горло на каждом слове. Альбус улыбнулся и потянулся за утренним поцелуем, привычно позволяя устроиться у себя на плече. Проснуться всегда получалось легче, если было пять минут на то, чтобы просто полежать в обнимку, обмениваясь ленивыми полусонными замечаниями и смешками, привыкая к мысли, что наступил новый день, и в этом дне его личное крылатое наваждение все еще рядом с ним.

\- Может мне надоело, что ты при каждом удобном случае изменяешь мне с работой, - поддразнил он любовника, проверяя пульс и температуру быстрыми касаниями к шее и ко лбу. - И я решил присоединиться к вашим отношениям третьим! Возьму, наконец, бюджет полностью в свои руки и буду лично проверять, на что уходят целевые средства в таких количествах.

\- Я еще с нашего первого договора знал, что без гоблинов у тебя в роду не обошлось, - тихо засмеялся Геллерт, утыкаясь холодным кончиком носа за ухо, - недаром они тебя так любят!

\- Гоблины! Какие гоблины, если в народе ходят слухи, что вы с леди Розье заключили пари, кто явится на следующую годовщину победы в самом дорогом наряде? - фыркнул Альбус, запуская пальцы в полураспущенную золотистую косу, все равно ведь переплетать... - И, кстати, раз уж наше утро началось с обсуждения сего дивного трактата... я же правильно понимаю, что последовать заветам прошлого и просто избавиться от желтой прессы вы мне не дадите? Скажете терпеть и медитировать?

\- А что такое? - Геллерт от удивления даже повернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть лицо возлюбленного. - Они последние полгода в основном заходятся от восторга от твоей "твердой руки повелителя" и авторитарного стиля управления.

\- И пишут такие сказки про мою личную жизнь, что романистам можно менять профессию, - кисло согласился Альбус. - Я уж молчу, что авторитарность у нас сомнительная. Ну, разве что общий совет в моем присутствии наконец-то прекратил вопить по каждому поводу и швыряться проклятиями!

Любовник бессовестно расхохотался.

\- Чья репутация тебя больше беспокоит, моя или твоя? Брось. Мне все равно, что обо мне пишут. Власть-то вот она, - он сжал руку Альбуса, переплетая их пальцы. - У нас с тобой. И так как ты собираешься ее использовать в том числе, чтобы курировать образование, у меня есть все шансы остаться в памяти потомков победителем маггло-магической и тонким дипломатом из учебника по Истории магии! А все эти любовные романы для домохозяек вроде "Золотого плена вейлы", которым ты запустил в принесшего его Гери, забудутся через год.

\- Боюсь, те несколько предложений, которые Гереон успел зачитать вслух, я так скоро не забуду!

\- Пусть пишут и придумывают, что хотят, Альхен. Больше слухов - меньше возможности узнать правду. Я сокрыт в шелухе чужих домыслов и могу спокойно работать. Наши заговорщики тоже не чужды легкого чтива! А теперь, мой Повелитель, ваша покорная вейла умоляет вас вернуться к медитациям. Мне еще полдня твоими зельями плеваться! Вечером нам обоим понадобится что-то, чтобы сгладить все тяготы дня… вот об этом и думай. Все! Брысь!

\- Как прикажет мой домашний тиран, - Альбус поцеловал гладящие его по щеке пальцы и с сожалением выскользнул из-под одеяла. – Главное, сам во дворец сегодня не сбегай, Винда за всем присмотрит, и если что - пришлет сову. Так что полежи, почитай, поотмокай в бассейне, а то я уже забыл, когда у тебя был последний выходной или отгул. Про зелья не забудь. И про то, что их пьют перед едой.

Еще один поцелуй, на этот раз в лоб для закатившего глаза в притворном возмущении Геллерта, который перекатился животом на подушку и потянулся, явно намереваясь еще немного поспать.

Альбус с неохотой оторвал себя от любовника и погнал вниз в столовую. Чай, зелья, медитация и упражнения на концентрацию. Скучно, долго, нудно, но ужасно полезно. Особенно всяким нервным властителям, которые одним росчерком пера могут казнить и миловать. Проклятая ответственность! Было так хорошо в лаборатории отвечать только за себя и рисковать при экспериментах тоже только собой!

Вернулся в особняк он перед самым закатом - изрядно подмерзший, голодный, вымотанный от долгих монотонных упражнений с собственной магией, но при этом собранный и умиротворенный.  
\- Где хозяин Геллерт? – поинтересовался Альбус у домового эльфа, сбрасывая теплый плащ ему в руки.  
\- В библиотеке, - пискнуло ушастое создание, тряся головой. - Прикажете подавать туда ужин?

\- Альхен? – Геллерт свил себе настоящее гнездо из меховых покрывал на диване, и вылезать из него не пожелал, только поманил к себе рукой.

\- Похоже, я, наконец, вижу моего повелителя в равновесии с его магией! - рука выметнулась из-под шкур, и Геллерт ласково погладил его по щеке. – Восхитительное зрелище, на следующем заседании совета тебя убоятся все, кто еще не успел. Вот твоя награда за старания!

Жестом фокусника он вытащил откуда-то яблоко и протянул его Альбусу на своей ладони.

Альбус с улыбкой поймал любовника за запястье, наклонился и, не прикасаясь к яблоку руками, откусил кусочек.

\- Плод страсти, разделенный на двоих? - весело поинтересовался он, запуская диагностирующие целительские заклинания. - На самом деле, я приказал подать сюда легкий ужин, сейчас принесут... И я рад, что тебе лучше. Расскажешь, как у тебя прошел день?

\- Скучно! - тут же пожаловался Геллерт. - Спал, ел, ругался со своими птенчиками. Винда назвала меня безответственным ребенком и отказалась пересылать бумаги! Даже камин заблокировала, ведьма. Райни тоже остался равнодушен к моим страданиям, а Гери, зараза малолетняя, вместо того, чтобы... Ну а ты-то что смеешься?! Вы все сговорились!

\- Вот видишь, они сами кого угодно проконтролируют! А ты беспокоился.

\- Так это ты их подбил лишить меня доступа к работе и превратить в свою постельную грелку?! – деланно возмутился Геллерт, даже не думая прятать широкую ухмылку. – Коварный!

\- Постельная грелка у нас вроде как я, - Альбус притянул шутливо отмахивающегося возлюбленного в объятия. - Ты у нас постельная лягушка... с холодными лапками.

После такого сравнения на него возмущенно зашипела еще и вейла, и они вдвоем с Геллертом попытались призвать нахального любовника к порядку, но тот со смехом перехватил тянущуюся к нему руку.

\- Лягушка с очень когтистыми лапками вдобавок, - добавил Альбус, целуя щекотное место на запястье. – Дай своим птенчикам порезвиться без присмотра. Я же тебя знаю - завтра влетишь на утреннее собрание и начнешь с того, что всех раскритикуешь, обвинишь в лености и ничегонеделании, после чего нагрузишь новыми поручениями. Между прочим, у Макиавелли три главы про делегирование! Мне нужно будет раз в пару месяцев незапланированно выкрадывать тебя из дворца на несколько дней, чтобы молодняк учился думать и принимать решение сам. Винда и Райнерт это и сейчас могут, а вот остальные... зачем, если Геллерт все решит и подстрахует? Мы же хотели думающих, самостоятельных магов, помнишь?

\- Мы много чего хотели, например, приятный вечер вдвоем! - негодующе отозвался Геллерт. – И разговоры про работу сейчас начал не я! 

\- Виноват, - признал Альбус, улыбаясь и снова целуя ему руку. - Ты, как обычно, обедал в библиотеке яблоками, отмахиваясь от эльфов? Поужинаем?

Следующий поцелуй пришелся в нос, быстрый, ласковый.

\- Мне лень вставать. И одеваться, - капризно отозвался Геллерт, откидывая меховое покрывало, чтобы было видно, что он под ним полностью обнажен. - И вообще, и здесь хорошо. Так что пусть сервируют у дивана.

Эльфы, повинуясь воле хозяина, передвинули один из столов ближе к дивану, накрыли его и с писком испарились, оставив их наслаждаться салатом из первых весенних овощей и прохладным белым вином, купленным во Франции, по словам Геллерта, еще его прадедом.

Когда дело дошло до десерта, перед ними возникло блюдо, полное спелых ягод клубники, выращенных в местной оранжерее – пусть не такие сладкие, как летние, после первого послевоенного года с его ограничениями и системой талонов, они воспринимались, как праздник. Альбус даже зажмурился от удовольствия, раскусывая первую ягоду.

Геллерт на это почему-то недовольно фыркнул и перетянул блюдо магией ближе к себе. Подхватил ягоду, изучил ее сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, неспешно поднес к губам, прикоснулся кончиком высунутого языка…

Альбус понял, что забыл, как дышать, в который раз завороженный дикой красотой своего возлюбленного. Наклонившись, он слизнул ягодный сок с уголка рта, ощущая на губах одновременно сладость клубники и горьковато-соленый привкус кожи самого Геллерта.

\- Сладкий, - промурлыкал он весело, глядя, как передергивается любовник от этого пошлого определения, которым его, как он еще до войны как-то обмолвился, доставали поклонники вейлы. - И горький.

Молниеносное движение и в кадык Альбуса уперлась палочка.

\- Я – не десерт! Нечего меня облизывать! Хочешь поцеловать – целуй! Если оторвешься, наконец, ради меня от своей тарелки!

\- Помнится, в самом начале наших отношений, ты предупреждал, что демонстрируешь такое поведение неугодным любовникам, - Альбус потрогал пальцем палочку у шеи, поморщился, чувствуя, как та, резонируя с яростью своего владельца, потрескивает и искрит, нагреваясь и обжигая кожу. - Целовать тебя насильно я не буду.

Радужку возлюбленного затопило гневным золотом, а сам он возмущенно зашипел и щелкнул зубами, показывая, что если бы повелитель стал неугоден ему в постели, то был бы давно из нее выкинут, а раз его терпят, то нечего тут выдвигать идиотские предположения. Палочку, впрочем, так и не убрал.

\- Вредина, - с тихой укоризной сообщил Альбус. - Знаешь же, что никто тебя сейчас не отвергал. И что я лучше без своей лаборатории останусь, чем без тебя. И уж всяко, никакая еда не заменит мне ваше с вейлой общество. Но тебе же дай волю, и ты неделю будешь не есть, не спать и жить на одной силе воли! Забыл уже, что было, когда я вернулся после визита в МАКУСА, куда вы меня и леди Розье отправили разве что не силком, чтобы мы не мешали вам налаживать контакты с китайскими магами своим незнанием их традиций? А я вот помню! Возвращаюсь, а от моей вейлы одни косточки да горящие глаза остались!

Он потянулся к все еще гневно сопящему Геллерту, не обращая внимания на жгущую палочку, и поцеловал его бережно сначаал в переносицу, а потом, поймав лицо в чашу ладоней, и в губы.

Золото в глазах Геллерта вспыхнуло ярче, а потом потускнело и выцвело, обратившись в голубизну.

\- Какие мы идиоты, что мы творим! – выдохнул он и опрокинул Альбуса на диван, чтобы осмотреть его шею. - В следующий раз скажи, что я сошел с ума, ударь, останови, если я снова потеряю контроль! Альхен! Я же мог…

Геллерт кончиками пальцев погладил красноватую, припухшую кожу и зажмурился.

\- Статья вторая, подпункт пятый, покушение на повелителя с отягчающими обстоятельствами, - процитировал он новый свод законов, который лично и дорабатывал. - Сразу в кандалы и к дементорам меня, да?

\- В кандалы и в постель, - Альбус осторожно обнял Геллерта за талию, укладывая на себя, прижимая и делясь теплом. - Дня на три. Вот еще, раскидываться ценными кадрами из-за такой мелочи, как след от ожога... сам скоро сойдет. Да и твои птенчики устроят мне восстание, если я посмею поднять руку на их предводителя.

Поцеловал в собравшуюся складочками переносицу - Геллерт все еще жмурился, накрыл затылок ладонью.

\- Все хорошо. Со мной все в порядке. Мне нужно было самому сообразить, что ты не совсем оправился после простуды, а твоя вейла иногда воспринимает болезненные темы слишком буквально. Разумеется, я и не думал вас игнорировать или отказывать вам. Я тоже соскучился.

Геллерт нервно хмыкнул.

\- Зато любые заговорщики меня теперь сразу же примут к себе. Шутка ли, едва не проткнуть горло повелителю!

Его потряхивало, он вцепился в руку Альбуса, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, после чего все-таки нашел в себе силы мрачно пошутить:

\- В следующий раз, когда мне захочется узнать, насколько меня ценят, я лучше попрошу что-нибудь алхимическое! Вроде философского камня.  
  
Еще раз выдохнув, он с головой укрыл их обоих меховым покрывалом и прижался к груди Альбуса, раздевая его чарами.

\- Ну вот, почти супружеская постель. Твоя чопорная английская душа должна радоваться! Или мне еще придется лечь на спину и изобразить, что я умер?

\- С философским камнем - к Николасу, - фыркнул Альбус, вытягиваясь под шкурами, под которыми было темно и тепло, только глаза Геллерта сверху поблескивали. - А я заниматься плагиатом отказываюсь. И любить тело, изображающее труп, тоже! Что на диване, что в постели. Фантазии у тебя... если так хочешь чего-то нового, пусть будет вот так!

Он ласково погладил Геллерта по спине и прошептал формулу преобразования длины световой волны, ограничив воздействие чар радиусом вокруг дивана. Полная непроглядная тьма, в которой ничего не разглядит даже по-птичьи остроглазая вейла. Только осязание и слух. И обоняние. Он уткнулся носом в шею любовника, втянул запах соли и перьев, наощупь пробежался пальцами по позвоночнику...

\- Интересно, - со смешком заметил Альбус, - с какого раза я поцелую тебя в губы, а не в нос и не в подбородок?

И почти наугад прикоснулся губами, чувствуя, как сжимаются пальцы у него на плечах.

\- Лишил меня зрения, негодяй? - весело поинтересовался Геллерт, и тут же сам себя поправил - О нет, тут интереснее...

Быстрый поцелуй на ощупь. Пальцы осторожно скользящие от ключиц вверх по кадыку и подбородку к губам. Приглушенные смешки, как будто они школьники, которые не хотят, чтобы их услышали.

\- Мы с вейлой любим разнообразие, - промурлыкал Геллерт в какой-то момент. - И тех, кто это разнообразие в нашу жизнь привносит!

\- Поэтому вы выбрали скучного, занудного англичанина! - не удержался от подколки Альбус, пытаясь на ощупь определить, по какой именно части тела любовника сейчас гуляет его рука. - Как ты любишь выражаться - сонного барсука. Который утащил вас в свою страшную, темную нору...

Геллерт звонко расхохотался и легонько брыкнулся, когда Альбус крепче прижал его к себе. Они возились в темноте, все быстрее и быстрее на ощупь находя губы, руки... Альбус сжал ягодицы возлюбленного, закинул сверху ногу, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума, вжимаясь в разгоряченное, податливое тело, Геллерт не остался в долгу - пробежался языком и зубами по шее, прикусил ключицу... В какой момент ласки перешли в секс было неясно - просто привычно слились сознания, позволяя безо всякого зрения видеть и чувствовать друг друга, подстраиваясь под единый ритм, синхронный с пульсирующий вокруг них магией.

  
Лежащий рядом Геллерт неожиданно тихо засмеялся.

\- М? - лениво поинтересовался Альбус, размышляя, будет ли все еще считаться разнообразием второй заход без зрения или чары лучше отменить, пока они не уснули, вымотав друг друга. Спросонья временная слепота могла вызвать неприятное удивление.

\- Я мокрый, как мышь! - откликнулся любовник весело. - Под этими шкурами парилка, хуже чем в венгерских термах... Ты коварно решил продолжить мое лечение, замаскировав его под занятия любовью?

\- Ты переоцениваешь мое коварство, - Альбус кончиками пальцев погладил его по и впрямь влажной спине. - Мда... В теплую воду, хорошенько растереть с травами и в постель под три одеяла.

Он зашевелился, собираясь воплотить в жизнь озвученный список. Потому что если Геллерт по его вине поймает рецидив своей простуды, добрая Винда его все-таки проклянет, а Фоукс по примеру мифологических орлов выест печень. И ведь будут правы, что самое обидное.

\- О Вотан, одно целительство на уме! И это после секса с вейлой, когда по слухам мужчина не должен думать ни о чем кроме повторения, - лениво возмутился Геллерт. - Хорошо, проделывай со мной все эти унизительные для достоинства процедуры! Но потом тебе придется придумать что-то еще, чтобы мы остались довольны и не отправились на поиски новых приключений!

\- По слухам, правильный мужчина в присутствии вейлы вообще думать не должен, - фыркнул Альбус, последний раз прикасаясь губами к невидимому любовнику, прежде чем снять чары. - Ни о чем кроме горизонтальных поверхностей. Тем не менее, вас такие образцы чистого разума почему-то не устроили... хотя выбор, как я понимаю, был приличный.

Он проморгался, приноравливаясь к вернувшемуся зрению, сел на диване, ухватил Геллерта в охапку, вместе со шкурой и сосредоточился, настраиваясь на аппарацию к местному бассейну с горячим источником. Перенес их к спускающимся в воду мраморным ступеням купальни, на которых наследник вейл бросил шкуру и очень резво, вниз головой, ушел под воду. Вынырнул отфыркиваясь и сердито морща нос:

\- Давай свои травы, - проворчал он, отжимая спутавшуюся массу волос и невербально подзывая к себе флакон с зельем, делающим его гриву почти гладкой. Сам же Альбус и варил, проиграв какой-то спор. Самому его буйные кудри вейлы скорее нравились.

В воду один за другим отправились несколько пузырьков с настоями, запахло хвойным лесом, солнцем и земляничной поляной. Альбус набрал в ладони голубоватой, мерцающей жидкости из последнего пузырька и взялся растирать грудь и спину любовнику, который изредка вздрагивал под прикосновениями, но терпел нетрадиционные алхимические методы целительства.

\- Ну, завтра-то меня, наконец, выпустят из заточения? - поинтересовался Геллерт, позволяя крутить себя в разные стороны. - У меня, правда, гора дел и несколько запланированных встреч! И кстати... Смертные приговоры, которые мы подписали, тобой одобрены? Чтобы я уж либо подшил все бумаги в нужный том, либо будем заводить разбирательство…

\- Ты же меня сам отстранил от всех дел на трое суток, - напомнил Альбус, смывая вспенившиеся зелья с кожи теплой термальной водой. Появляющиеся на несколько часов после такого лечения крупные розовые пятна вызывали у Геллерта недовольные гримасы, но зато неплохо прогревали в том числе бронхи и дыхательные пути. Альбус надеялся, что когда-нибудь он сможет окончательно решить проблему частых простуд возлюбленного, приведя его магические потоки и тело к равновесию. И тогда Геллерт, наконец, перестанет, каждую осень ругаться и перетряхивать гардероб в поисках любимых носков, которые кроме повелителя никому не показывают, потому что где это видано - вейла в шерстяных носках!

\- Вернемся, я еще раз просмотрю всю пачку. Но с доводами, высказанными тобой по поводу этого несостоявшегося некроманта, я согласен. Он опасен. И позволять ему говорить прилюдно нельзя. - повелитель покачал головой и жалобно заметил. - И после этого ты утверждаешь, что это я не о том думаю, после отличного секса! Давай, я тебя разотру, и пойдем в постель, я надеюсь как-нибудь тебя в ней удержать до завтрашнего утра.

\- Милый мой, уж не собираешься ли ты меня порадовать и, наконец, использовать подаренные тебе Райнертом магические наручники в наших постельных играх?! - весело вопросил Геллерт. – Просто не верится!

\- Он их не для этого вручал! – возмутился, заливаясь краской, повелитель, и впрямь получивший от официального главы отдела безопасности наручники на одной из присяг. – Это символ! И очень глупая церемония!

\- Да-да, конечно! – Геллерт расхохотался, игриво куснул его за плечо и метнулся к бортику бассейна, подзывая чарами полотенце. – Давай, удиви меня, я весь в нетерпенье!

Вообще-то, у Альбуса мелькала мысль запихнуть любовника под одеяло, выдать ему горячий чай с молоком и, с трудом сдерживая хохот, предложить прочитать сказку Барда Бидля на сон грядущий... но судя по тому, как блестели у Геллерта глаза, в которых то и дело мелькали золотые искры, он бы такого подхода категорически не оценил. Как и вейла, которая так и рвалась наружу. Крылатая сущность по-женски любила романтику и иногда была совсем не против того, чтобы за ней просто поухаживали, но не тогда, когда она была все еще голодна после длительного воздержания. Да и до этого последние месяцы у них было столько работы, что вместе они по большей части просто спали.... Так что задуманную шутку пришлось отложить.

\- Глаза закрой, - попросил Альбус, роняя на пол полностью мокрую махровую простынь-полотенце, который растирал светлую кожу. - Не подглядывай пока. И нет, никаких блокирующих магию наручников не будет, мне эта идея вообще не нравится!

Он привычно ухватил свою вейлу на руки, прижал к себе, прикрыл глаза, представляю хозяйскую спальню в шато, давно изученную и привычную, воспроизвел в уме формулу аппарации, сгрузил Геллерта на постель и вытащил палочку.

\- Открывай, - предложил он спустя десять минут, падая рядом с любовником и глядя на то, как золотят ресницы Геллерта отсветы от нескольких десятков свечей, расставленных вокруг кровати, дробясь и отражаясь в зеркальном потолке. - И смотри только наверх.

Геллерт восхищенно присвистнул.

\- Надеюсь, меня сейчас будут страстно любить в этом море света? А не рисовать пентаграммы и приносить в жертву? – поинтересовался он весело, заслужив шлепок по бедру.

\- Разве что в жертву неуемной повелительской страсти, - разочаровал его Альбус, целуя красиво изогнутую шею. Дотянулся рукой назад, до заколотых на время купания волос, выдернул шпильку, тряхнул головой, распуская пряди так, чтобы в зеркальном потолке отразилась укутавшая его огненная волнистая грива. - Смотри, я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты видел все, что я с тобой делаю. Выйдем из тьмы на свет, как написал бы очередной прикармливаемый вами с Виндой романист!

Он скользнул губами по изогнутому под ним телу, задерживаясь на давно выученных точках, которые нужно было прикусить или слегка пощекотать языком, чтобы Геллерт расслабился и начал довольно прижмуриваться, комкая под пальцами простыню. Позже он точно так же будет сжимать и разжимать пальцы на плечах Альбуса. По животу, обвести пупок, дунуть на влажный след, заставив поджаться мышцы пресса. Еще ниже, обхватывая губами член, лаская его языком, влажно вылизывая от основания....

Смотреться в отражении это все должно было исключительно непристойно.

  
Геллерт поначалу держался, комкая простыню в пальцах и бормоча ругательства на немецком, но в какой то момент слегка приподнялся и, по прежнему не отводя взгляда от потолка, толкнулся бедрами вперед, задавая новый ритм. Более жесткий. Возлюбленный двигался все более размашисто, заставляя плотнее сжимать губы и дышать как можно расслабленее, но то, как он при этом ощущался на ментальном плане, более чем искупало все неудобства. Геллерт сиял довольством, жизнью и магией, без малейшего следа болезни. Казался требовательным и при этом странно нежным в своей требовательности, как будто бы даже в ней он хотел лишь увидеть подтверждение того, что Альбус принадлежит ему. Целиком. С его магией, алхимией, бутафорской короной и желанием стать хоть немного полезнее, даже если ради этого придется изучать управление и юрисдикцию.

"Ты мой свет и моя тьма. Моя звезда и цель. Моя муза. Пока ты видишь во мне меня, а не трон, корону, лабораторию, возможность править миром через моих големов - все хорошо. И никуда я не денусь. Даже если следующего заговорщика вы скормите драконам!" – отправил свое ментальное послание Альбус. Геллерт всхлипнул, вскидываясь вверх, цепляясь за любовника, замирая в неудобной, невозможной для человека позе... и медленно осел обратно на простыни с расширенными глазами, медленно выдыхая.

Альбус сглотнул, провел ладонью по губам и вытянулся рядом, переплетая пальцы и рассеянно поглядывая в потолок, который отражал их сейчас бессильно раскинувшимися в беспорядке спутавшихся волос. 

\- Ты – мои крылья, - тихо шепнул Геллерт. - А мы - твои. Что бы ни произошло.

\- Ты – мое солнце, - поправил Альбус сонно, укутывая их обоих вытянутым из-под ног одеялом. – Которое осветит наше правление. Хотя кое-кому напечет голову прямо завтра на совете, к кентаврам не ходи…

\- Альхен!

\- Романтические моменты – это не мое, я знаю. Спим. Может быть, я тебе утром принесу кофе в постель. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы - в честь одноименной книги Корсака, которую я очень люблю.  
Альбус читает расширенную версию "Государя" со вставками для магов. Вот иллюстрация к этому моменту: https://69.media.tumblr.com/7487b8cc3256a76ec11e32b5f9705962/tumblr_ojoge2jXRS1sfa8o6o1_1280.jpg
> 
> Это конец первой части истории. Беру перерыв со второй частью примерно до марта-апреля. Сразу предупреждаю, что вторая часть будет скорее сборником историй про то, как и куда влипали Геллерт и Альбус за время своего правления (по большей части, конечно, Геллерт), так что ожидается смесь Индианы Джонс и политики.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читал!


	27. Нечаянное превращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ

_Франция, Лазурный берег, 1912 год_

_Год второй от образования Содружества_

Иногда о своем обещании с головой уйти в правительственные дела Альбус почти жалел. Ночами над очередной кипой документов то и дело накатывало желание изобрести зелье или чары, которые позволили бы вернуться назад и снова стать известным только в узких научных кругах алхимиком из лаборатории Фламмеля. Обычным человеком. Не правителем, не «победителем Маггло–магической», не надеждой и опорой… Кем-то, кто может в свое удовольствие читать по утрам газеты, не согласовывая их содержание с комитетом по цензуре, выходить в любое время без положенной по статусу охраны и не под оборотным зельем, нарушать в свое удовольствие режим дня, зная, что любые опыты могут и подождать. Вернуть самое начало их с Геллертом отношений, когда никто не следил пристально за каждым их шагом, пытаясь запечатлеть и превратно истолковать по колдографиям любой жест… Альбуса злило, что он был вынужден церемонно протягивать на людях любимому человеку руку, целовать его в лоб и два или три часа сидеть рядом на очередном совете, изображая снисходительное и пресыщенное равнодушие. Злили глупые споры вынужденных сторонников, которые плодили новые бесполезные декреты и указы с той же скоростью, как призовые кролики — потомство, лишь бы пристроить на должности родственников и знакомых. Злили мысли косо глядящих на его вейлу, болтающую ногами на подлокотнике трона. Мысли были жадные, а то и вовсе непристойные. Любого нормального легилимента от них бы затошнило…

Собственно, Альбуса тоже тошнило, поэтому, воспользовавшись тем, что кошмар со сверкой годового бюджета закончился, а во дворце в отсутствии отбывших в северную Европу Геллерта и Винды царило затишье, он и сидел третьи сутки в лаборатории за экспериментами. И старался не думать, что отсутствие изначально было запланировано, если верить Геллерту: «На недельку, не дольше, не скучай, не доводи Райни, если что — пришлю тебе сову!» — но…

Прислал ведь. Двух сов. И обе принесли краткие сообщения, что любимая вейла повелителя изволит задерживаться без указания причины. Ну хоть в последней записке была проставлена дата возвращения… завтра. И следовало перестать уже себя жалеть, выкинуть из головы всякую чушь и взяться за дело. Тогда он сможет подарить Геллерту новый экспериментальный эликсир, позволяющий на короткое время воспользоваться не своей стихийной магией. Тот давно ворчал на шероховатости со сложными водными заклинаниями.

Зелье равномерно кипело по всей поверхности, требуя полного сосредоточения на себе, Фоукс, которому надоело трехсуточное бдение, отправился перекусить еще до начала последней стадии, что-то само резалось за спиной, позвякивали, смешиваясь, эфирные эликсиры, шуршали ступка с пестиком, перетирая аметисты…

Заклятая и закрытая дверь в лабораторию брякнула засовом. Ну он же просил! Опять Райнерта принесло? У того был экстренный доступ в лабораторию «на крайний случай».

— Я занят! — Вот так и знал, что нельзя отвлекаться! Пламя под одним из котлов мигнуло, меняя цвет, в воздухе запахло паленой карамелью, и когда вместо ответа или извинений его схватили сзади за плечо, пытаясь развернуть, Альбус просто раздраженно отмахнулся заклинанием трансфигурации. В самом деле! Потом расколдует! Правитель и повелитель он тут или бесправный домовой эльф?!

Возмущенное кваканье Альбус проигнорировал, снова склонившись над котлом, быстро перемешивая его содержимое палочкой против часовой стрелки…

— Удивительно… — прокомментировал Фоукс, высунув голову из-под крыла, его появление в гостиной пару часов спустя. — Я тебя не ждал. Что, опять?!

— Что опять? — откликнулся Альбус удивленно, чувствуя, что его ощутимо пошатывает, а глаза закрываются прямо на ходу. — Ты думал, я свалюсь прямо у котла? Почти… Сейчас съем что-нибудь, приму душ и пойду лягу до возвращения Геллерта. Потом он все равно поспать не даст.

— Та-а-ак, — протянул фамильяр каким-то странным голосом. — Альбус… Твоя вейла еще два часа назад пролетела в направлении подземелья и лаборатории! Где вы умудрились разминуться?!

Альбус моргнул, осознавая услышанное, а потом побледнел и бросился обратно. Искать и расколдовывать трансфигурированное земноводное, про которое он совсем забыл. А потом очень-очень-очень долго извиняться и раскаиваться.

Ни извиниться, ни раскаяться толком не получилось. По крайней мере перед Геллертом, который молча, ничего не слушая влепил ему со всей дури кулаком, проехав по лицу набором тяжелых фамильных колец, гневно тряхнул гривой и исчез во вспышке аппарации. В общем, заслуженно. Но мучиться угрызениями совести пришлось в одиночестве. Да еще и спальня в отсутствии его крылатого казалась пустынной и давящей. И первую ночь, и вторую, и всю неделю.

Так они еще не ссорились. Могли наорать друг на друга, могли сцепиться в совсем не шуточной дуэли, Геллерт мог целый день демонстративно игнорировать провинившегося любовника… Но он все равно всегда был рядом. А тут… На все записки никакого ответа, разговоры только о деле и только во время общих собраний.

Альбус с горя взялся за рабочие завалы с двойным усердием. В лабораторию больше не тянуло, так что он разобрал давно откладываемые доклады о развитии курируемого леди Розье отдела пропаганды, честно похвалив несколько удачных на его взгляд идей, хотя мысль о прикормленных журналистах все еще вызывала в душе бурю негодования. Выслушал от Винды все, что она думает о работе своего отдела в условиях ссоры первых двух лиц государства, и завуалированную оскорбительную оценку своих умственных способностей. Согласился. Послал к горным троллям укоризненно сопящего на него Мортенсона, которому тоже очень хотелось высказаться. Покорно отходил на все обязательные заседания и приемы, вытерпел не один, а три протокольных ужина с гостями из Мексики, отредактировал учебник по трансфигурации для школьников, написал две статьи под разными псевдонимами в научные журналы…

И теперь очень хотел уже то ли завыть, то ли кого-нибудь искусать, то ли просто пойти к драконам и вежливо попросить себя съесть. Потому что было тошно. Все время.

В очередной раз столкнувшись с гулкой пустотой собственной спальни, Альбус зажмурился, выдохнул и решил предпринять последнюю попытку. Охапка красно-желтых свежих тюльпанов, собранных собственноручно в дворцовой оранжерее, и пузырек с доваренным экспериментальным зельем были отправлены в покои Геллерта.

И на этот раз тот даже соизволил прислать ответ.

— Мой повелитель! — пропела Винда Розье, бесшумно вплывая в его рабочий кабинет на следующее утро. Миниатюрный кулачок стукнул по косяку уже изнутри: когда Альбус не желал никого видеть, снять его запирающие чары все равно мог только Геллерт, так что ближний круг излишними церемониями себя не обременял.

— В прошлый раз ты появилась не по расписанию, только чтобы заклеймить меня варваром и тираном, разрушившим твою карьеру, а потом заставить поужинать с мексиканскими дипломатами, — мрачно заметил Альбус, оставляя закладку на последней прочитанной странице в скучнейшем фолианте по экономике. — Я снова провинился и должен присутствовать на очередном ужасном приеме или совещании?

— Нет, в этот раз я явилась крылатой посланницей с вестью, — небрежно повела плечом леди и щелчком пальцев трансфигурировала из стоящего на столе стакана хрустальную вазу, после чего поставила в нее самый аляповатый и дурнопахнущий веник из всех, которые Альбус когда-либо видел. Ветки каштана были окружены петуниями и метелками зверобоя*, от которого свербело в носу. Винда очень понимающе улыбнулась и небрежно поправила одну из ветвей, подталкивая букет ближе к нему.

— Это ответ. Переводя на привычный вам язык, мой повелитель, ваш адресат обижен и разгневан несправедливым к себе отношением, из-за которого ему пришлось пережить несколько неприятных минут. Но если вы сумеете проявить свой дар красноречия не только в рассуждениях об экономических реформах… — Тонкие пальцы небрежно перебрали неказистые цветки, открыв спрятанную в самом сердце букета водяную лилию. — А также будете искренни и убедительны, то сегодня вечером в саду можете попробовать уверить Геллерта, что он совершенно неотразим, даже когда квакает!

Альбус тихо застонал, с трудом удерживаясь от желания побиться головой об стол. Винда мелодично рассмеялась. Чудовищная женщина. Ему так и не удалось понять: то ли совершенно бессердечная, то ли наоборот, радеющая о них всех, но тщательно это скрывающая…

— Благодарю вас, моя леди. Предлагать вам совиное печенье будет верхом бестактности, но возьмите выходной. Я подпишу приказ. Вы, наверное, ужасно устали с нами возиться.

— Мой повелитель, вы небезнадежны, — с усмешкой заметила Винда, приседая в неглубоком реверансе и поворачиваясь к выходу. — Я подумаю над вашим щедрым предложением, благодарю.

Фоукс выслушав три варианта покаянной речи, уже даже не клекотал насмешливо, а просто стонал совершенно по-человечески, как несчастный, изнемогающий от хохота.

«В твоем случае, — наконец не выдержал он, — лучше просто молчать и смотреть несчастными глазами снизу-вверх! Авось сработает! И букет не забудь собрать».

— Камелии? — неуверенно предположил Альбус.

«Картофель с камышом и капустой**!» — не сдержавшись, хихикнула вредная птица, успевшая ознакомиться с вытащенным из закромов письмом Пернеллы со значением цветов.

— Камелии! — сердито сверкнул глазами Альбус. — Розовые и красные.

«Скучно, они у нас под каждым окном растут!»

— Ничего, я кое-что добавлю…

Ожидание в саду под прикрытием чар отвлечения внимания далось легче, чем думалось: удалось даже расслабиться, наблюдая за полетом птиц, пересвистывающимися белками и деловито жужжащими шмелями, спешащими набрать как можно больше нектара до захода солнца. Геллерт на прогулку не торопился. Он появился уже перед самым закатом, когда свет стал розоватым и мягким, приглушенным: вынырнул откуда-то задумчивый, встрепанный, побрел по дорожке, глядя себе под ноги и что-то бормоча, обняв себя руками за плечи…

Альбус направил палочку на тропинку перед ним, заставив разбросанные по ней крупные камушки замерцать, подсвечивая дорогу к беседке на берегу небольшого созданного магией озера. На столике в беседке стояли розовые и красные камелии, окружающие сердцевину букета из калл. Геллерт фыркнул, но все-таки осторожно коснулся пальцами лепестков, а после крутнулся на пятках, безошибочно разворачиваясь к застывшему у входа в беседку любовнику, который сбросил с себя чары и виновато склонил голову.

— У меня плохо с красноречием, — вздохнул Альбус. — Я перед тобой виноват, и ты вправе злиться и обижаться. Но я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты меня простил. Что мне для этого сделать? Геллерт?

Геллерт склонил голову к плечу, смерил его тяжелым взглядом… И затрепетал ресницами, отводя глаза, наматывая на палец выбившуюся из прически прядь.

— Повелитель напрасно тратит свое бесценное время на жалкую вейлу, она не стоит даже одного его взгляда! У вас же наверное очередное зелье кипит, мой господин? Вы всегда так заняты, а мне нужно время, чтобы подумать, ваше внимание к моим скромным нуждам застало врасплох… Могу я отложить свое решение до первой трели соловья? — очень тихо и грустно поинтересовался он. — Впрочем, если повелитель снизойдет до того, чтобы составить мне компанию в прогулке вокруг озера…

Альбус с трудом подавил желание злобно клацнуть зубами: когда на Геллерта находил стих изобразить жертву тирании и произвола с этими опущенными глазами и мнимой покорностью поз, покупались все. Кроме самого тирана. Но деваться было некуда, в данном случае он и впрямь был кругом виноват, поэтому оставалось только смиренно терпеть, ожидая, пока Геллерт сочтет себя в достаточной мере отомщенным за пребывание в шкуре лягушки, и прекратит издеваться.

— Ты… вы же знаете, что для вас, алмаз моего сердца, у меня всегда найдется время, невзирая ни на какие зелья, — вздохнул Альбус, принимая правила игры и подставляя руку, чтобы на нее можно было опереться во время прогулки. И очень удивленно моргнул, уловив волну ментального недоверия, пришедшую уже от вейлы. Его крылатые и впрямь решили, что для него лаборатория важнее, чем они?!

— Да не знал я, что это вы! Сердце мое, я тебя раньше следующего дня вообще не ждал!

— Именно это и ранит мое сердце, больше всего остального. Вы не удосужились посмотреть, кто к вам пришел, мой повелитель. Хорошо, что это был всего лишь я, — Геллерт издал горестный вздох, всем своим видом демонстрируя смирение и покорность. — Обо мне хотя бы вспомнили. Через два часа. Это, конечно, показывает мою степень нужности повелителю… Но если бы на моем месте оказался кто-то из моих птенцов, которых я сам привел под присягу повелителю? Сколько бы они провели на полу, уклоняясь от каблуков ваших сапог?

— Ни у кого из них нет доступа в мою лабораторию! — взвыл Альбус, чувствуя новый прилив чувства вины. Хотя если бы ему под руку так подвернулся тот же Гереон или Винда… Наверное, следовало бы сразу же самому на себя наслать Аваду. Нового покушения на своих подопечных, да еще беспричинного, Геллерт бы ему не простил ни за неделю, ни за год.

Сейчас же он просто скептически фыркнул и ничего не ответил, продолжая идти вдоль дорожки к озеру, еле касаясь кончиками пальцев предложенной Альбусом руки, а чуть погодя и вовсе завел нейтральный разговор о погоде и магической моде. Пришлось отвечать, поддерживая чопорный аристократический стиль общения, пытаясь разобраться с отпускаемыми двусмысленностями.

Когда они дошли до кромки воды, Альбус уже не знал, чего он больше хочет: обнять и утешить разобиженного возлюбленного, утопить его в еще по-июньски прохладной воде или утопиться самому. Вейла в их разговоре демонстративно не участвовала, но изредка посмеивалась серебристыми колокольчиками на ментальном плане.

— Красивые лилии, не правда ли, мой повелитель? — Кажется, Геллерту все-таки надоело вставлять шпильки в разговор, и он отвлекся на окруженный цветами островок в центре озера. Радуясь смене темы, Альбус поспешно согласился… И понял что попался, когда на губах его крылатого мелькнула лукавая усмешка.

— Как вы думаете, мой повелитель, пристало ли вашей вейле в ее лягушачьем обличье примерить венок из этих лилий? Вы подарите его мне, мой господин? Вплавь. Без применения магии. По маггловски! — В высказанных условиях сквозили и вызов, и легкая насмешка, и обещание проявить снисхождение, если условия будут выполнены. «Ты выставил меня идиотом, теперь моя очередь». Альбусу не нужно было использовать легилименцию, чтобы понять посыл.

— Я простыну, заболею и умру, жестокий, — вздохнул он, меряя взглядом расстояние до островка. — Вот сожгут тебя вместе с трупом твоего господина, раз уж любимым гиппогрифом я так и не обзавелся — будешь знать.

— Я ни в коем случае не хотел бы утруждать повелителя… — завел Геллерт своим специальным ужасающим слащаво-приторным тоном, и Альбус замахал руками и сбросил мантию на траву. Следом полетела рубашка.

— Не вздумай лезть в воду сам, — уже серьезно предупредил он. — Холодная, на прошлой неделе дожди лили. А простывший ты… Мир не готов к новым потрясениям.

Поморщившись, он замотал косу наверх короной, заколол палочкой и сразу от берега нырнул. Мелькнула мысль, что нужно было заселить в троллево озеро кельпи, пусть бы они таскали вредной вейле цветы в зубах…

Плыть пришлось далеко. Дыхание сбилось где-то на середине: шутка ли, почти полтора месяца, без привычных тренировок, пока он прятался от одиночества в лаборатории, отмахиваясь от Райнерта. Ноги то и дело сводило от холода — то одну, то другую, стебли у лилий оказались такие прочные, что пришлось грызать их зубами, рваться они отказывались…

Геллерт должен был получать немалое удовольствие от спектакля, устроившись на мантии Альбуса на берегу! Что он, судя по его довольной улыбке, и делал.

— Ваши цветы, звезда моя. — Зубы выбивали чечетку, огненная магия внутри брезгливо свернула потоки в самую глубь, не желая соприкасаться с чуждой стихией, но почему-то Альбусу тоже стало весело, как мальчишке, шалость которого удалась. — Можно я хоть высушусь чарами или мне теперь придется просидеть в воде два часа?

Геллерт отобрал у него мокрые лилии, покрутил их, с улыбкой разглядывая погрызенные стебли, а потом наставил на Альбуса палочку и применил высушивающие и согревающие чары. После чего шагнул вперед, и, обхватив свободной рукой за шею, коротко и жестко поцеловал.

— Мой герой! Зря мне Райнерт жаловался, что ты обленился. Будешь прощен, после того как сплетешь мне венок.

Ну хоть не зря выставлял себя идиотом.

Альбус, облизнул губы, проглотив свои комментарии о том, что лучше бы его тоже во что-то превратили или незамысловато прокляли, чем изображали жертву тирана и деспота. Поднял и набросил рубашку, закатал рукава: после того, как он выбрался на берег, стихийная магия, словно опомнившись, взялась отогревать промерзший в воде организм. Свою мантию он и вовсе набросил на Геллерта, который как-то подозрительно ежился в своем очередном национальном костюме: красивом, но не очень подходящим для слишком холодного июня в этом году.

— Перебирайся ко мне поближе, — предложил Альбус, подогревая небольшой травянистый пригорок, на который опустился, чтобы сплести мокрые стебли в венок. — Будем делать из тебя припозднившуюся майскую королеву.

Хорошо, что когда-то он плел подобные цветочные короны Ариане. Пальцы с трудом, но вспомнили правильные движения, переплетая между собой темно-зеленые стебли, сами лилии пахли нежно и ненавязчиво, и Альбус даже наложил на них консервирующие чары, чтобы продержались подольше без воды. Красивые…

— Готово. — Цветочная корона украсила распущенные золотистые кудри, и Альбус осторожно обнял Геллерта за талию, дожидаясь пока тот оценит результат в сотворенном из воздуха магическом зеркале. — Если ты на меня больше не злишься… не злишься? Прости, я больше постараюсь не швыряться трансфигурацинными чарами в лаборатории… И быть внимательнее к окружающим. Правда постараюсь, не хмыкай так. Лучше расскажи, как прошла твоя поездка в восточную Европу.

Геллерт поправил венок, сдвинул его на одно ухо, полюбовался дерзким видом, вернул обратно… И с разворота нырнул в объятия Альбуса, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

— Не переводи разговор на мою поездку! Это было дурацкое испытание, — пробормотал он. — Хоть и забавное. Извиняться не буду, так и знай. Ты заслужил.

— Я знаю, — Альбус коснулся губами золотистой макушки. У него были подозрения, почему Геллерт так взвился. Дело было вовсе не в лягушачьем облике, пусть он и не смог быстро распутать чары сам. В пренебрежении. В том, что Геллерту показалось, что от него отмахнулись. Что он неважен Альбусу, как был неважен всем тем, кого интересовал только золотой отблеск вейлы, да возможность затащить ее в постель…

— Ты прощен. — Его душевные терзания перебил толчок в плечо. Геллерт положил на него голову, потянулся, сияя привычной довольной улыбкой. Очень самоуверенной. — Но только попробуй еще раз сотворить нечто подобное, и я превращу тебя в козла. Навсегда. Слово Гриндельвальда.

После чего обхватил Альбуса за шею, нажал, заставляя наклониться, и поцеловал. Глубоко, жестко и властно, не давая отстранится, не позволяя вдохнуть. До цветных кругов перед глазами. Поставил точку в размолвке.

— Все еще хочешь послушать про мою поездку? — поинтересовался, отстранившись, Геллерт, пока Альбус пытался отдышаться. — Это рассказ надолго, мой повелитель… Но если ты отморозил себе пока нырял за моими лилиями что-то существенное…

Со смехом увернувшись от попытки дернуть его за ухо, он развел руками:

— Ну нет, так нет, перенесем все разговоры на утро! Тем более что я распорядился, чтобы нас никто не беспокоил.

— Совсем никто? — уточнил Альбус, притягивая его обратно к себе и запуская пальцы в густую вейловскую шевелюру. Во время отъездов Геллерта больше всего ему не хватало именно таких мелочей: возможности поперебирать между пальцами струящиеся золотые пряди, теплой тяжести на коленях, когда Геллерту вечером хотелось почитать с ним одну и ту же книгу, сонного дыхания в шею по ночам, которое он отслеживал, не просыпаясь до конца… — А то в прошлый раз когда твой повелитель попал в немилость, тебя, помнится, явилось спасть от насилия аж трое благородных мстителей… Как и положено — в масках! С горящими сердцами! Все розы тогда под окном потоптали поганцы! И да, я помню, что нам нужно было прижать главу швейцарских банков, чей сын и наследник отличился в этой спасительной операции… Но хотелось бы обойтись без повторений!

— Розы не цветут, ты не бросаешься их с утра самолично поливать, оставив меня мерзнуть, топтать нечего. Делай вывод сам! — пропел Геллерт и Альбус, не выдержав, махнул рукой и захохотал вслед за ним. Затем прикинул, стоит ли возвращаться по сумеречному, холодному саду пешком и морозить возлюбленного ради сомнительной пользы свежего воздуха, и достал палочку для аппарации.

— Если разговоры утром, то сейчас спальня, бассейн и поздний ужин? Я правильно понимаю?

— Ты еще не накупался? — отозвался Геллерт насмешливо, прижимаясь ближе для парного перемещения. И когда они оказались в спальне Альбуса, забросил ногу ему на бедро, обнимая за шею. — Замени бассейн сразу на постель.

И облизнулся, когда Альбус в ответ сжал его ягодицы, подталкивая к ближайшей стене.

В первый раз до кровати они так и не дошли. Очень быстро получилось так, что Альбус прижал Геллерта к стене спиной, тот, обхватив его ногами за талию, начал урчать на ухо совершеннейшие непристойности, кусаться, тереться… И закончилось все очень предсказуемо, под довольный смех вейлы и очередной магический выброс, благодаря которому, по мнению Геллерта, в дворцовой оранжерее так хорошо росли редкие магические травы и цветы, а в сад то и дело забредали фантастические твари. Сам Альбус к теории совместимости стихийных магов относился скорее скептически: доказательств никаких, а брать за проверенный источник романтическую балладу… Да, оранжерея меньше чем за год разрослась так, что травники за семена и отростки из нее разве что не дрались, особенно за бобы дремоносного растения, хотя казалось бы: трава травой, да еще и удобрений требует специфических. Но может такой успех — заслуга садовников? Рождаемость детей-магов за последние полгода тоже выросла так, что пошли разговоры об открытии новой школы в Европе, но почему бы не объяснить это послевоенной жаждой жизни? Если учесть, как их с Геллертом самих тянуло друг к другу в те первые месяцы после смены власти, когда требовалось сделать все и сразу, а у них на сон и еду оставалось хорошо если пару часов в сутки… Тогда просто дотронуться друг для друга в течение дня порой было за счастье.

Альбус с улыбкой припомнил некоторые из тех относительно уединенных углов, которые они выбирали, когда становилось совсем уж невмоготу… И утащил возлюбленного на шкуры к камину. Такие же, как были в его лаборатории в швейцарских Альпах. Со временем у них стало немного получше, но зачем упускать момент? До кровати они добраться еще успеют.

— М-м-м, мне нравится твой настрой! — Уроненный в меха Геллерт потерся пахом о его пах, завозился, пытаясь забросить сверху ногу. — Ты же не будешь сейчас все портить и вспоминать про какой-нибудь ужин? Не смей!

— Если мы сейчас продолжим, то велик шанс, что вместо ужина просто уснем, вымотавшись, и ты останешься голодным, — заметил Альбус, переворачиваясь и укладывая своего крылатого сверху. Получил в ответ очень укоризненный взгляд, усмехнулся и совершенно однозначно обхватил ладонями ягодицы Геллерта, чуть сжимая их и царапая ногтями. — Что, так соскучился?

Со смешком потерся носом о нос возмущенно пнувшего его вместо ответа любовника. Признавать свои чувства вслух Геллерт терпеть не мог, разве что изредка позволял прорваться своим мыслям и чувствам во время ментального слияния. Момент, когда он после неудавшегося отравления словами выразил то, что испытывал к Альбусу, так и остался единственным. Обычно все нужное говорили действия. «Да, соскучился», — недвусмысленное прижимание всем телом так, что невозможно не почувствовать упирающийся в бедро член. «И только попробуй надо мной посмеяться из-за этого!» — Болезненный укус в плечо, сопровождающийся сердитым взглядом.

— Я тоже скучал, — Альбус огладил большими пальцами дуги лопаток на спине Геллерта: наверное где-то здесь могли бы крепиться крылья… — Очень. Иди сюда… И хватит уже кусаться!

— Напомни мне, когда это я выполнял приказы? Даже твои? — Геллерт рассмеялся и сжал зубами кожу на шее, одновременно прижав его руки за запястья к шкуре. Прикрыв глаза, пробормотал заклинания, после чего потерся ягодицами о напряженный член, выдохнул и одним плавным рывком опустился на него. Альбус замер, задержав дыхание и крепко зажмурившись. Второй раз подряд всегда был острее по ощущениям, член шел легко, и так же легко было, забывшись, толкнуться сильнее и глубже, чем это было бы приятно Геллерту... Правда, благодарности за заботу от него ждать не стоило.

— Не вздумай уснуть, — поддразнил его этот сумасшедший, сжимаясь. Усмехнулся вырванному резкому выдоху и начал неспешно приподниматься и опускаться под глухие хлюпанья в такт.

— Это сложно! — простонал Альбус, придерживая Геллерта под ягодицы. Даже если он закрывал глаза, то все равно видел словно выжженные у него на сетчатке распахнутые золотые крылья, сформированные магическими потоками вейлы и ее носителя. И до сих пор порой все никак не мог поверить, что это — правда. Что все страшное уже позади, и сейчас Геллерт спокойно укладывает его в тренировочных дуэлях на лопатки три раза из пяти. И при этом еще возмущенно шипит, если считает, что Альбус поддается… И вопит, и кидается молниями так, что никто в здравом уме не поверит, что эта фурия и скромно уставившаяся в пол «как-прикажет-повелитель» златокудрая тень за его спиной на всех советах — один и тот же человек.

В плечи впились ставшие когтями пальцы, короткая боль тут же смылась удовольствием, бедра самовольно подались вверх, но Геллерт не протестовал. Застонал гортанно, прогнулся, осыпая их обоих водопадом из кудрей…

— От вас невозможно отказаться, — сообщил Альбус уже позже, когда они лежали бок о бок, взмокшие, на шкурах, не в силах расцепить руки, словно влюбленные школьники. Плечи и спину слегка саднило, через грудь тоже шли царапины, но это были мелочи на фоне общего ощущения покоя и правильности. Последняя неделя оказалась для него самой тяжелой за все послевоенное время.

— Угу, — Геллерт слабо улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза: весь в испарине, немногословный, с припухшими губами. Довольный. Может нужно было позволить ему отдохнуть, подремать, но они не разговаривали почти месяц, и Альбус просто не нашел в себе сил подождать до утра.

— Как тебе, кстати, мой подарок? Разобрался для чего он?

— Если ты про флакон, который был с тюльпанами, — протянул Геллерт, приоткрыв один глаз, — то я заподозрил, что это то самое зелье, из-за которого мне пришлось квакать, так что едва его не выкинул. 

Хмыкнув, он успокаивающе провел рукой по груди Альбуса.

— Потом… решил повременить и убрал его с глаз долой в шкатулку с зельями. Если бы не помирились — с удовольствием бы расколотил его об твою гениальную голову! Но раз вышло, как вышло… Аппарируй и принеси его, будь добр! Я очень удобно лежу.

— Никогда еще общественность не ошибалась так фатально, когда из нас двоих записала в тираны меня, — усмехнулся Альбус, покорно поднимаясь и призывая к себе халат, успев таки мимоходом пощекотать пятку развалившемуся наглым книззлом любовнику. — Они просто не видели, как ты мной командуешь!

Нужно было отдать Геллерту должное — по настоящему капризничал и гонял Альбуса он редко, а за заботу платил искренней благодарностью, только изредка нервно вскидываясь и начиная прощупывать границы, как будто бы снова сомневался, что его все еще любят и принимают таким, какой он есть. Альбус вздыхал, носил кофе в постель, терпел взбрыки, обнимал покрепче и убеждал, что любит. Больше всего на свете. Даже больше големов, хотя те ведут себя куда как примернее, и уж точно не доводят своими выходками весь магический совет, срывая повелителя неясно куда и неясно зачем посреди утверждения годового бюджета… Для которого, между прочим, сами же накануне лаской и таской выбивали повышение финансирования отдела безопасности. Геллерт вздыхал, ворчал и успокаивался до следующего приступа неуверенности себе.

Зелье нашлось там, где и было сказано — в спальне любимой вейлы повелителя, в шкатулке под тремя заклятьями, принявшими потоки его магии, как хозяйские. Альбус зажал флакон в руке, вызвал домового эльфа, попросил принести в свои покои легкие закуски на двоих с расслабляющим травяным чаем и провалился в обратную аппарацию.

— Ужин все-таки будет, — сообщил он, — присаживаясь на шкуры рядом с потягивающимся и выгибающимся Геллертом. — Вот зелье, сейчас расскажу, что именно у меня сварилось на этот раз. Помнишь, ты жаловался, что у тебя проблемы с высшими водными заклинаниями, хотя это самая близкая к воздуху стихия? Если все прошло успешно, то временно ты сможешь перенастроить свои потоки на восприятие воды. Правда как именно — не знаю, сам еще не пробовал.

— Серьезно? — Геллерт улыбнулся, взял в руки флакончик, поднес к глазам, чуть потряс… Потом отлеветировал его на каминную полку и заключил Альбуса в объятия. — Я более-менее уже справился с этой проблемой сам, но твоя забота… Очень… Очень… — Слова глухо звучали в перерывах между поцелуями. — Радует… Мое сердце!

Порывисто чмокнув напоследок Альбуса в нос, он потянул его на себя, утягивая в гнездо из шкур и подманенного с кровати покрывала.

— Хочешь, в награду порадую тебя новостями, не дожидаясь утра? Кажется, родина твоего любимого Бецалеля все-таки отвоюет свою независимость и станет свободным Научным градом. Мы почти договорились с Колдовстрецом об открытии совместного университета на их территории.

— Я думал, ты ездил ругаться с русскими из-за Польши и ее территорий? Они же просились к нам под руку?

— Ты шутишь? Как ты себе это представляешь? Польша крепко подмята империей, особенно после того, как их магический совет скинул этого своего ренегата, крутящегося вокруг маггловской императорской семьи, и заменил его на приличного целителя. Императрица так впечатлилась выздоровлением смертельно больного сына, что власть перешла в руки магов совершенно бескровно… Всегда у них так! С виду увальни увальнями, но когда доходит до дела…

— И ты даже не пытался урвать кусок пирога? Не узнаю тебя.

— Альхен, ты этих медведей давно вблизи видел? Рядом с ними Райни — трепетная шармбатонка! Знаешь, что будет, если они оскалятся? Рисковать второй войной, когда мы на уже подмятых территориях еще порядок не навели? Благодарю покорно!

— Я снова ошибся с оценкой расстановки сил?

— Ничего, научишься. Я рядом и подскажу. О, а вот и еда!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Каштан - независимость, несправедливость, вопрос, просьба дать ответ  
Зверобой - враждебность  
Петуния - раздражение, гнев  
Водяная лилия (кувшинка) - красноречие, убедительность, искренность
> 
> **Картошка – «Ты затмеваешь все»  
Капуста – униженная мольба  
Камыш – хандра, погибель  
Камелия розовая – «Тоскую по тебе»  
Камелия красная – «Ты пламень в моем сердце»


	28. Политическая ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: в главе встречаются легкие ролевые игры в постели, паддл, упоминание телесных повреждений.

_Франция, Лазурный берег, 1913 год_

_Год второй от образования Содружества_

Вторая годовщина образования Содружества приближалась стремительно и неумолимо, время сочилось сквозь пальцы песком, и Альбус порой, подняв голову от бумаг, не всегда мог сразу сообразить, какой нынче день и месяц. Он учился: жадно, много, упорно. Глотал книги по законотворчеству, отыгрывал с Геллертом в шахматы политические баталии прошлого, разбирался с тонкостями дипломатического этикета и хитростями макроэкономики, от которых хотелось выть. Договаривался с гоблинами о государственном золотом запасе и кредитных ставках, лично курировал образование, принимал посетителей…

Геллерт был рядом, как и обещал. Бок о бок с ним корпел над государственными делами, подставлял плечо, когда становилось совсем невмоготу, отпускал в лабораторию, обнимал, утаскивал развеяться в Альпы или просто за руку вел в постель, чтобы можно было расслабиться ненадолго, лежа бок о бок взмокшими, усталыми и счастливыми.

Впрочем, бывали дни, когда добраться до спальни они просто не успевали.

Альбус лениво потянулся и коснулся губами золотистого затылка. Они лежали на шкуре у камина в малом кабинете, и только наложенные на комнату чары тишины спасли получасом раньше остальных обитателей дворца от подробностей творившегося посреди белого дня непотребства.

— Альхен! — со смешком позвал Геллерт, вычерчивая пальцем по его груди что-то подозрительно напоминающее инициалы «Г. Г»., помечая его своей собственностью.

— М? — Повелитель с довольным вздохом прижал свою вейлу покрепче. В сознании было звонко, пусто и солнечно. А еще очень хотелось спать, поэтому следующую фразу он прослушал.

— …готов?

— Угу…

Почему-то его благодушное согласие Геллерта не устроило. Он фыркнул и резко ущипнул венценосного любовника за сосок.

— Отчет! Про заговор! От начальника твоей тайной охраны! Сейчас! — внятно произнес он и ткнул кулаком под ребра для вящей доходчивости. Альбус вздохнул и попытался закрыть уши руками, чувствуя, как стремительно портится еще минуту назад совершенно безоблачное настроение.

— Может все-таки не сейчас?

— Сейчас! Иначе, если не перестанешь хлопать ушами и мечтать о своей лаборатории, куда до сих пор пытаешься сбежать, стоит мне ослабить бдительность на секунду, лишишься и власти и любимой вейлы! Буду звать тираном и деспотом другого!

— Что?!

В ответ на его рык, Геллерт сладко улыбнулся и поинтересовался, накручивая на палец прядь светлых волос:

— А тебя это не устраивает? Тогда слушай внимательно мой план по заманиванию одного считающего себя очень хитрым идиота в ловушку! А то у нас снова появились заговорщики… как клопы! С прошлой попытки меньше года прошло!

— А может я этого идиота сразу отравлю? — не менее сладко поинтересовался Альбус, стараясь пригасить бешенство, рвущееся наружу язычками пламени. Он ненавидел, когда в Геллерте видели только златокудрую куклу для услаждения взора, едва ли не больше самого Геллерта. Тот за последние месяцы как-то научился использовать образ недалекой игрушки правителя одновременно и для дела и для собственного развлечения. Альбус так не мог, моментально вскипая от одного намека. Вот и стоило расслабляться, весь эффект хорошего секса насмарку! Хотя услышь они такие новости сразу после утреннего заседания, и кабинета бы у него сейчас не было… — И государству польза, и мне не нервничать!

Руки словно бы сами собой собственнически обхватили любовника за талию, прижимая к себе, на что в ответ поднялась золотистая ментальная волна.

«Я прослежу, — мелодично пообещала вейла. — Чтобы никто не увлекся чересчур сильно…»

— Я и не собирался, — огрызнулся на свою вторую половину Геллерт, прикрывая глаза и подставляясь под поглаживания. Альбус размеренно дышал, пытаясь успокоиться, и даже запустил руку в длинные кудрявые пряди, пропуская их между пальцами. Обычно это помогало. — Но ты сама согласилась, что так оставлять нельзя!

— Если этот твой заговорщик попробует сделать что-то против вашего желания, я его сам убью, — длинно выдохнув, заметил Альбус. И добавил, не давая вскинувшемуся Геллерту заговорить. — Я знаю, что вы и сами справитесь. Вы сильные, умные, ловкие, хитрые…

«Красивые,» — со смешком подсказала вейла.

— Красивые, — покорно согласился повелитель. — Так что не думайте, будто я с радостью буду смотреть, как такое воплощение всех достоинств лапает кто-то другой… И не вздумай мне сейчас рассказывать про всеобщее благо, Геллерт! Лучше скажи, что это ненадолго.

— Разумеется ненадолго! — Геллерт хищно усмехнулся. — Как только юные революционеры перейдут от слов к делу, Райни и мои мальчики из тайной охраны скрутят заговорщиков и доставят пред твои светлые очи, о мой Повелитель. Но мне очень важно не пропустить их первый шаг, чтобы все причастные точно получили по заслугам. Так что придется покрутиться рядом с вдохновителем, вызвать его на откровенность… Кстати, вы знакомы. Ты даже секундантом на нашей дуэли был.

Альбус удивленно приподнял брови, вспоминая, сопоставляя…

— Что?! — вырвалось у него. — Этот идиот-Селвин посмел… Он думает после того, что он тебе наговорил, ты все забудешь и сам упадешь ему в объятия, стоит ему заявить свои права на трон Содружества?!

— Я же говорю, что он не очень умный молодой человек. Мнит себя спасителем магического мира от твоей тирании, — повел плечом Геллерт и успокаивающе погладил его по сжавшемуся кулаку. — Хотя я ловлю себя на мысли, что я ему почти благодарен. Когда ты меня ревнуешь и гневаешься, это выглядит крайне волнующе! Я проникаюсь осознанием собственной незаменимости для моего повелителя. Может мне почаще флиртовать с юнцами?

— С чего этот гонористый сопляк возомнил себе, что ты согласишься иметь с ним дело после всех его выходок?! — поинтересовался Альбус, игнорируя подначки. Полгода прошло, но намеки на то, что он готов целоваться с жабой, лишь бы не мешала варить зелья нет-нет, да и всплывали. — Нет, не то, чтобы я был о себе крайне высокого мнения…

Геллерт и вейла одновременно хмыкнули, Альбус махнул на них рукой.

— Но кто в здравом уме поверит, что ты променял меня на… на… бездарного, заносчивого идиота?!

— Зато чистокровного, как хряк-победитель ежегодной сельской выставки, — промурлыкал Геллерт, которого, кажется, вся ситуация искренне забавляла. — Закрыть глаза и в процессе представлять всю родословную. Она длинная, надолго хва… Ай!

— Никаких процессов, — фыркнул отвесивший ему шлепка пониже спины Альбус. — И никакого флирта с юнцами — хотелось бы мне так сказать! Но ведь сначала ты, а потом Райнерт с Виндой будете мне рассказывать про долг перед государством, общественное благо и неумение отличать личное от работы… Постарайся не позволять ему слишком сильно распускать руки при мне, хорошо? Как я, кстати, должен по вашему сценарию реагировать? Посадить тебя под замок, чтобы этот спаситель сирых и убогих ринулся тебя вызволять?

— Хорошая идея! — Оживился Геллерт. — Когда заговорщики будут готовы выступить, твоя тайная служба посадит ненадежную вейлу под замок за встречи с подозрительными личностями. Мой поклонник захочет меня спасти и начнет свое восстание немного раньше времени, не совсем по плану… Пожалуй, Альхен, я возьму тебя к себе в штат! Аналитиком. Но так как бюджет у меня небольшой…

Геллерт улыбнулся и, потупившись, начал накручивать светлую прядь на палец, провокационно изогнувшись. Альбус с трудом подавил стон. На тему финансирования они спорили за последнюю неделю раз пять.

— Это у кого тут небольшой бюджет? — осведомился он. Впрочем, не забывая оглаживать ладонями удачно подставленные изгибы: талия у Геллерта была такая, что, как мрачно шутила Винда, моду на корсеты женщины после войны упразднили исключительно из зависти к любимой вейле повелителя. А вовсе не потому, что в состоянии нестабильной экономики и новых идей многие ведьмы даже из аристократических семейств устремились искать работу в прежде закрытых для них областях. До войны процент женщин-авроров даже в славящейся своей политикой равноправия МАКУСА редко-редко переваливал за два десятка. В Содружестве спустя всего два года после смены власти количество ведьм в боевых группах уверенно стремилось к половине. Даже гильдиям алхимиков и зельеваров, традиционно считающимся прибежищем седобородых старцев, пришлось выделить места молодым талантам. Повелитель Дамблдор лично песочил бывших коллег, интересуясь, насколько те выродились, что боятся молодых и неопытных конкурентов? И тем более конкуренток?! Так и получилось, что стоять за котлами, как и швыряться проклятиями, было удобнее все-таки в штанах, поэтому мантии и платья постепенно становились нарядами для торжественных случаев. Хотя неугомонная Розье даже на вечерние приемы приходила в мужском фраке с длинными хвостами-фалдами, при желании меняющими длину… Но фигура у его возлюбленного все равно была восхитительная! Чем тот и пользовался. Как сейчас.

— У меня небольшой бюджет! — скорбно сообщил Геллерт, жмурясь, когда пальцы Альбуса сильнее надавили на поясницу. — Ребятам не хватает на нормальную экипировку и…

— Геллерт! — нежно пропел повелитель. — Любовь моя, я понимаю, что по твоему глубокому убеждению, гоблины мне родственники, но ты и так на последнем заседании выбил себе средств в три раза больше, чем официальный отдел охраны и порядка! А у Райнерта народу поболе будет!

— А осведомителей почему-то все равно кормлю я, что своих, что райновых!

— И палочки на черном рынке скупаешь вязанками, как хворост… И запрещенные зелья, кстати, тоже. А мне потом каждый раз головная боль, как ваши тайные затраты проводить через канцелярию! Вот буду все списывать на «наряды личной вейлы повелителя»!

— Все ради счастья повелителя! — Опустил смеющиеся глаза Геллерт. — И ради его престижа в глазах верноподданного народа! Народ не поймет, если любимая вейла повелителя будет ходить замотанная в простыню, потому что ей не хватило денег на новые штаны!

— Народ будет в восторге… — проворчал Альбус, прижимая его ближе к себе и прикусывая за шею. — А уж в каком восторге будут отдельные заговорщики… Замотаю тебя в шелка на восточный манер, и пусть Селвин спасает мумию!

— Между прочим, восточные наряды будоражат воображение и усиливают желание! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы меня поймали в темном коридоре и надругались? — Геллерт испуганно округлил глаза, а потом откинул голову и откровенно расхохотался. С его магической силой и умениями в опасности оказался бы разве что тот глупец, который рискнул бы его к чему-то принуждать. Но Альбус все равно зло выдохнул. Чем дальше, тем больше он ненавидел саму мысль о том, что кто-то мог причинить Геллерту боль. Уловивший всплеск злости любовник успокаивающе потрепал его по плечу и продолжил:

— Но в целом твоя идея мне нравится. Нужно будет подумать над новой дворцовой модой вместе с Виндой. Раскрутим этот заговор, и ты сможешь лицезреть вместо меня закутанный в шелка снопик с глазами! Все во имя услаждения взора Повелителя! И его ревности.

— На тебе любой наряд будоражит воображение, — буркнул Альбус, усилием воли изгоняя из головы образ Геллерта, одетого в традиционные китайские двенадцатислойные одеяния и радостно хихикающего при этом. Понятно, почему хихикающего: разворачивать-то этот «подарочек» достанется повелителю, кому же еще. — Как, впрочем, и его отсутствие. Например, сейчас. У меня за последние пару минут в голове образовалось столько идей о построении недоступных башен и драконьих пещерах… Это не считая того, что раз уж меня собираются списать в отставку, стоит воспользоваться моментом и сделать так… и вот так…

Геллерт довольно замурлыкал, когда он перекатил их по шкурам, прижимая свою вейлу спиной к мягкому меху и зажимая запястья, не давая двигаться. Выгнулся, потерся…

— Но учти, за моду на шелка я тебя первый не одобрю, — хмыкнул Альбус, прикусывая торчащий светлый сосок и играя с ним языком. — Если не придумаешь способ сбить цену. Жирно будет нашим восточным соседям получать незапланированную прибыль только потому, что кое-кому нравится издеваться над своим повелителем!

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня ревнуешь! — постановил Геллерт с лукавым смешком и тут же вскрикнул от настоящего укуса за бедро от недовольного Альбуса. — О, уже оставляешь свои метки?

Он поерзал на месте, плотнее сводя ноги, не позволяя себя ласкать, погрозил пальцем.

— Не так быстро! Я же твой строптивый и неверный возлюбленный, помнишь? Может потренируешься держать меня в узде? Возьмешь розги, или что там в ходу в английских школах, продемонстрируешь свою повелительскую волю…

— Чтобы ты потом демонстрировал исполосованную спину всяким и так настроенным против официальной власти идиотам? — задрал бровь Альбус, болезненным щипком за ягодицу обозначая свое отношение к этой идее. — Никто же не поверит, что сам захотел. И буду я опять тиран и деспот, вызывающий праведное негодование, да?

Геллерт как-то нехорошо притих, заведя глаза под потолок и, судя по шевелящимся губам, что-то быстро подсчитывал. А потом просиял улыбкой и смачно поцеловал любовника в нос.

— Я тебя точно возьму в свой отдел аналитиком-консультантом на полставки!

— Не смей! — взвыл Альбус, в красках представив, какими глазами на него будут смотреть окружающие и, что важнее, в каких выражениях про него думать. — Я пожалуюсь леди Розье, что ты подрываешь повелительский авторитет, так и знай!

— Я его так и так подорву своей якобы неверностью, — фыркнул Геллерт. — Смельчаков в глаза рискнувших спросить тебя про рога все равно не найде…

Альбус зарычал и впился в губы откровенно издевающегося возлюбленного жестким поцелуем.

— Ну неужели я все еще не заслужил хорошую трепку? — со смехом осведомился тот, отстраняясь и облизывая распухший рот. — Стараешься, стараешься… Пополняешь твою коллекцию игрушек, наручников, плеток и кнутов, а ты…

Он перекатился на живот и призывно приподнял попу, повилял ей из стороны в сторону, лукаво поглядывая из-под ресниц.

— Да если бы этот недоумок знал, на кого он положил глаз — сам бы сбежал! — рявкнул Альбус, поднимая руку, чтобы и впрямь призвать магией паддл из спальни.

— Это все-таки полумеры, милый мой, хоть и приятные, — пробормотал Геллерт, спустя несколько минут, приподнявшись на четвереньки и потирая покрасневшие ягодицы. Член под животом напряженно подрагивал, но вести государственные разговоры это Геллерту никогда не мешало. — Тем более что прилюдно демонстрировать свои тылы я не собираюсь. Ладно, сам завтра себя хлестну какой-нибудь плеткой по плечам, или Райни попрошу. Он будет в восторге, в отличие от тебя!

— А иллюзия не подойдет? — вздохнул Альбус, накрывая ладонью след от паддла и слегка нажимая. Геллерт вздрогнул и гортанно застонал, но все-таки отрицательно помотал головой.

— Самое первое правило в нашей службе — говорить только правду. Хоть и не всю. Так что я нечаянно продемонстрирую моему дорогому другу Селвину оголенное плечо с настоящими следами порки, а он уже пускай сам додумывает. Этого должно хватить, чтобы пройти из красивой пешки в ферзи нового заговора, кто же поверит, что я добровольно остаюсь в руках такого тирана и…

Альбус навалился сверху, чередуя поцелуи с укусами, и Геллерт наконец отвлекся и от своего плана, и от поддразниваний, полностью сосредоточившись на шутливой борьбе за право вести во время секса на этот раз.

***

Утро следующего дня выдалось недобрым. Альбус бесцельно кружил по кабинету, даже не глядя в сторону заваленного рабочими бумагами стола и испытывал острое желание плюнуть в кого-нибудь пламенем, по примеру венгерской хвостороги. Или хотя бы швырнуть в стену чернильницей. Райнерт и Винда, бывшие в курсе планов любимой вейлы повелителя, сочувственно вздыхали и гоняли остальных от кабинета, на все возмущения непреклонно отговариваясь неприемным днем.

— Да где его носит?! — не выдержал, наконец, Альбус, отбрасывая переломанное перо, которое крутил в пальцах. — За это время можно было не только плечо продемонстрировать и спеть жалобную песню, но и государственный переворот организовать!

— Повелитель… — вздохнула Винда и магией осторожно утянула с его рабочего стола подозрительно потрескивающий стакан с кипящим лимонадом, в котором без следа испарился лед. — Может чая с ромашкой?

— И успокоительную настойку, — буркнул застывший со скрещенными руками у двери Райнерт. — Это Геллерт! А не ветреная девица! Ты же не думаешь, что он разработал свой план по внедрению, рассказал его нам, а теперь передумал и принимает участие в заговоре против власти в своем же лице?!

— Да нет, конечно. — Альбус устало провел ладонями по лицу. — Просто злюсь на всю ситуация в целом и на то, что он там носится с необработанным плечом. Вечно же его тянет на крайние меры! Идите, наверное, занимайтесь делами. Только стражу предупредите, чтобы никого не пускали. Я как-нибудь сам. Успокаивающего правда что выпью…

Зелья помогли. По крайней мере, удалось сосредоточиться на бумагах, поэтому начавшийся под дверями шум и грохот Альбус заметил не сразу, а когда уже поднимался, чтобы выяснить причину, двери распахнулись, и в кабинет влетел взбешенный Геллерт, ругающийся на чем свет стоит.

— Утром ты сказал, как освобожусь — сразу же идти к тебе! Я так и сделал! И что я слышу?! Меня велели не пускать! Что за…

— Этот приказ к тебе не относился, — Альбус взмахом руки выгнал сунувшихся было следом охранников, захлопнул магической волной двери и ухватил Геллерта за руки. — Извини, забыл уточнить. Как все прошло? Снимай рубашку, намажу, наконец, плечо, пока там ничего не воспалилось!

Он потянулся было обнять Геллерта, но неожиданно сморщил нос и зашипел разгневанным книззлом, раздувая ноздри. От его вейлы пахло приторным, тошнотворным, цветочным ароматом вместо привычных соли и перьев!

— А потом утащу тебя под душ! Он что, облил тебя своими духами? М-мерзость какая…

— Просто дотронулся. — Геллерт принюхался к своей коже с удивленным лицом. — Нет, почти не чувствую… Это все твои алхимические причуды!

— Скажу Винде, пусть выведет из моды ароматы с пачули, — буркнул Альбус, передергиваясь. — Гадость.

— Главное ветивер не трогай, этого я тебе не прощу. Давай свою мазь… Хотя нет. Не здесь. Аппарируй нас в спальню, пока будешь за мной ухаживать, я коротко отчитаюсь и покажу тебе воспоминания. Сам убедишься, что все было абсолютно невинно! Разве что мне однозначно признались, что заговор существует.

Альбус послушно перенес их обоих в официально пожалованные Геллерту покои, где тот все равно почти никогда не спал, но зато именно в его крыле был самый большой во дворце бассейн с подведенными к нему горячими источниками. Нашел склянку с нужным зельем, выслушал ворчание на ментоловую отдушку, обещающую холодящий эффект, и взялся растирать и залечивать поврежденное перед встречей с Селвином плечо. По правде сказать, на коже Геллерта осталось только несколько тонких розовых полосок: его способностей было более чем достаточно, чтобы справиться с такой мелочью без помощи целителей. Но Альбус все равно злился. И втирал все новые и новые порции мази.

— Хватит уже, у меня сейчас рука заледенеет! — возмутился наконец Геллерт, отодвигаясь. — Давай я покажу тебе воспоминания, и ты, наконец, успокоишься!

— Я не…

— Альхен, у тебя на лице написано, что ты напридумывал себе всяких ужасов. Я не ходил с развороченным до кости плечом! И не страдал от невыносимой боли! Меня даже не оскорбили ни разу. Разве что от невыносимого идиотизма моего собеседника голова разболелась. Смотри сам!

Воспоминания взвились в воздух струйкой серебристого тумана, чтобы опуститься в лодочку ладоней Альбуса.

_— Вы сегодня грустны как никогда, герр Гриндельвальд!_

_Встреченный во время прогулки по дворцовому парку Селвин рвался обслюнявить Геллерту руку. Тот умело уворачивался. И даже не очень кривился, позволив проводить себя в сторону дворца. _

_— Ах, герр Сэлвин. Мы с вами старые знакомые, можете звать меня по имени! Конечно, между нами были недопонимания…_

_— Геллерт… Это было так давно! Я уже забыл!_

_Судя по тому, как поспешно отвернулся Геллерт, он-то как раз позорного падения молодого человека в лужу во время приснопамятной дуэли не забыл. Плечи пару раз вздрогнули, но потом начальник тайной охраны совладал с собой, и повернулся обратно с еще более несчастным лицом. Шумно выдохнул, почти всхлипнул._

_— Как давно я не слышал своего имени, сказанного без насмешки! — Альбус скривился от несвойственных Геллерту истеричных ноток, но Селвин купился. Открыл рот. Закрыл. И все-таки решился, положив руку на плечо любимой вейлы повелителя:_

_— А он?_

_— Он?! — Глаза Геллерта пожелтели от гнева, на ладони показались когти, и он быстро убрал руку за спину. — Повторяете дворцовые сплетни? Вы такой же, как все! Вейла, влюбленная в насильника?!_

_Геллерт рванул ворот широкой рубахи, открывая плечо, и повернулся боком. На белой коже отчетливо выделялись кровоподтеки и синяки, расходящиеся от трех почти параллельных алых полос, узких и длинных. Такие и впрямь оставались после наказаний розгами. Альбуса перекосило при одной мысли о том, как Геллерт сам, своими руками…_

_— Кто будет выносить такое добровольно?! — выкрикнул тем временем тот и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Плечи опять затряслись._

_— Зверь. Настоящий зверь! Геллерт, как такое можно терпеть?! — Селвин потянулся к следам от ударов, прижал пальцем синяк… Повелитель зашипел в унисон со своей вейлой из воспоминаний. Проклятый щенок! И впрямь решил убедиться, что не иллюзия!_

_Геллерт позволил ему это и со страдальческой гримаской отодвинулся, приводя рукав в порядок._

_— Когда… Когда он победил, то наложил на меня какую-то разновидность заклинания подвластья! — печально поведал он. — Я не могу бросить вызов повелителю и не могу противостоять его развлечениям. Иногда мне кажется, что поводок слабеет, пытаюсь его порвать… И получаю наказание за строптивость. Ах, для чего вам это знать… Забудьте. Забудьте, что я вам рассказал!_

_— Никогда!_

_О, сколько в эмоций в голосе. Селвин действительно впечатлился немудренным спектаклем. Ухватив Геллерта на этот раз за руку, он, сбиваясь и повторяясь, поклялся освободить несчастную жертву преступного тирана и намекнул на неравнодушных людей. «Жертва» в ответ разве что не облизнулась, глядя на покрывающего поцелуями запястье наивного дурочка._

_— Ах, с прошлого восстания прошло меньше года! Неужели нашлись еще люди, готовые пойти на все, ради справедливости? Не могу в это поверить… Но спасибо что попытались дать мне надежду!_

Воспоминание выпустило Альбуса, покрутилось серым облачком над ладонями и нырнуло в подставленную Геллертом склянку, которую тот тут же закупорил.

— Впечатляет, да? — кислым голосом осведомился возлюбленный.

— Твоя актерская игра? — попытался поддразнить его Альбус, но получил в ответ хмурый взгляд и поджатые губы. — В чем дело? Мне показалось, что все прошло, как ты и планировал. Идеально.

— Вот именно. Все прошло, как я и планировал, потому что большая часть очарованных моей вейлой — предсказуемые, недалекие глупцы! Как можно было вообще поверить в ту чушь, которую я нес, да еще выложить мне все о существовании заговора? Стоило всего-то пару раз вздрогнуть и страдальчески закусить губу! Как можно быть такими… Хорошо хоть, — Геллерт поймал его за руку и сжал ее, — что у меня есть ты. Как мы с тобой вообще жили, пока не встретились?!

Он тряхнул головой и уже более жизнерадостным голосом велел:

— Посмотри, кажется, эта твоя ментоловая гадость впиталась. Если следы окончательно исчезли, у тебя есть прекрасное средство, чтобы исполнить, наконец, свою вечную угрозу и выпороть меня, как провинившегося школьника, а потом стереть все улики!

Альбус легонько поцеловал Геллерта в затылок и провел пальцами по предплечьям, а затем, когда никакой реакции не последовало, уже смелее по плечам и спине. Возлюбленный довольно замурлыкал, потираясь о ласкающую руку.

— В следующий раз, — шутливо пригрозил Альбус, обнимая его. — Получишь сразу розгами по заднице! Потому что ее, надеюсь, ты не будешь демонстрировать всяким недальновидным заговорщикам?!

После чего помялся, поморщился, но все-таки вступился за Селвина.

— А насчет веры… Геллерт, помнишь, как в прошлом месяце Райнерт во время тренировки неудачно приложил тебя об колонну, когда ты со щитами экспериментировал? Я знал, что он не хотел ничего плохого. И что ты пострадал несерьезно, а залечить синяки, да и сломанное ребро — это в самом худшем случае три часа в госпитале под твое ворчание. Но я его тогда чуть не проклял, увидев, как ты не можешь подняться. Покажи ты мне тогда кровавые отметки и скажи, что тебя мучают… И это твоя вейла мне мозги не крутит. Я тоже получаюсь не намного лучше. А теперь — в бассейн! И нужно сказать садовникам, чтобы не сажали пачули. Фу-у-у, кошмар какой…

— Давай ты не будешь сравнивать себя с богатым и родовитым щенком, захотевшим себе новую игрушку и трон в придачу? То, что к трону прилагаются обязанности, милый Вилли знать не желает! А я намекнул, что его образования не достаточно для того, чтобы справляться с обязанностями повелителя. Он внял? Ха! Попросил не забивать мою очаровательную головку такими сложными вопросами! Что ж! Значит, буду забивать ее тем, как раскрыть их заговор с наименьшими усилиями. И не дать себя обаять слишком сильно. А то ведь мне руку целовали, пфф…

Альбус непроизвольно скривился и Геллерт со смехом повис у него на шее, быстро клюнув сухим поцелуем в щеку.

— Не переживай, Альхен! Только захвативший трон в честном бою имеет право тащить любимую вейлу повелителя в постель! Даже жаль, что мы отменили дуэли. Представь себе: я, такой красивый, бросаю платок в дуэльный круг, и мой верный рыжий рыцарь в поединке убивает любого, возжаждавшего его власти и вейлы!

Произведенный в рыцарское достоинство Альбус засмеялся и хлопнул его по ягодицам, показывая свое отношение к подобной кровожадности. В ответ Геллерт бессовестно расхохотался и, вывернувшись из объятий, танцующей походкой, плавно покачивая бедрами и маня за собой, двинулся в направлении купальни.

— Раз уж дуэлей не будет, давай хоть искупаемся. А твои бумажки… подождут, пока ты не убедишься, что душой, телом и мыслями я твой.

— И трон мой, я к нему уже привык, — сообщил Альбус, на ходу скидывая через голову рубашку. — Могу разве что подвинуться и то, только ради тебя. И вейла тоже моя! Пока не передумает, что я ей все еще нужен. И драться на дуэли с глупцами, которые этого не понимают — себя не уважать. Так что прости, душа моя, можешь побросать в меня своей коллекцией шарфов и шейных платков, когда я посвящу тебе научную публикацию. Или новый законопроект. Что тебе больше нравится, о прекраснейший из заговорщиков?

— Я не только прекрасный, но и запасливый, так что предпочту, чтобы ты посвятил мне и публикацию и законопроект! — постановил Геллерт и осторожно потрогал воду в бассейне. Задержал дыхание и ласточкой нырнул.

Теплая вода, пена, Геллерт, с которого сошел чужой запах… Альбус ткнулся носом в шею возлюбленному, вдохнул аромат, отдаленно напоминающий намокшие перья и молодую траву, и, счастливый, выдохнул:

— Это помешает твоим планам, если мое повелительство явится лично поучаствовать в аресте?

— И позлорадствовать? — понимающе отозвался Геллерт, сцепляя руки у него за спиной.

— Вроде того, — Альбус тихо рассмеялся. — Знаешь, я помню, что год назад стенал, почти не переставая. Что все это не мое, юриспруденция ужасна, и я хочу обратно в лабораторию… А сейчас так привык, что даже как-то возмущает, что кто-то покушается на мое право не спать за скучными бумагами до рассвета или пытаться решить задачку о том, как не допустить драки между главами гильдии на очередном собрании. Тем более, я еще свою школьную реформу до конца не довел! И налогообложение нужно снова переписывать, гоблины недавно подсказали пару дельных мыслей… И я уж молчу, что это наглость: прилюдно пускать на тебя слюни, не стесняясь моего присутствия, как было на этом… праздновании очередной какой-то нашей новой даты… Зачем мы ввели столько праздников? Их же запомнить невозможно!

— Праздников всего ничего! Вернули Самхейн, Йоль и прочие, входящие в Колесо Года. Да еще День образования Содружества и окончание Маггло–магической войны. Народ по забегаловкам еще и твой день рождение отмечает, но им только дай волю — каждый день повод найдут! И не говори мне, что ты не способен запомнить десяток дат! Но я рад, что у тебя столько рабочих планов на ближайшее будущее. Для того чтобы направить Содружество в сторону Золотого века магии и науки, сделать предстоит еще очень и очень много…

Альбус прикрыл глаза, когда Геллерт с нежностью провел ладонью по его щеке — безмолвная благодарность за помощь в воплощении мечты. Впрочем, долго идиллический момент не продлился. Любовник засмеялся, брызнул водой, отстраняясь и шутливо возмутился:

— Прекрати уже меня обнюхивать, словно я попался в лапы Грима! Уже все смылось! Лучше…

Он снова прижался ближе, лукаво ухмыляясь и блестя глазами, потерся пахом о пах, намекая, что не имеет ничего против небольшого непотребства в этом царстве мыльной пены и пузырей. Альбус покачал головой, ущипнул его за бедро и подтолкнул к краю бассейна, где было не так глубоко.

— Ты лично будешь участвовать в аресте главы заговора, или своей вейлы? — поинтересовался Геллерт, откидываясь спиной на бортик и выгибая шею, чтобы его было удобнее целовать.

— Вообще-то вейлу я собирался награждать за блистательно проведенную операцию, — усмехнулся Альбус, вталкивая колено ему между ног и прижимаясь бедрами вплотную. Обхватил ладонью оба члена, скользнул вверх-вниз на пробу. — Но если ты настаиваешь на домашнем аресте… Или лучше выбрать для твоего заключения какой-нибудь островок? Помнишь, мы купались ночью в атолле, после того, как все упились вдрызг на годовщине победы? Ты же не собираешься сидеть в одной камере с Селвином, правда?

Геллерт тихо хмыкнул, явно пытаясь спрятать улыбку, зато вейла расхохоталась от души: как ворох бубенцов разбросали.

«Нас ревнуют! Нас ценят? Но он глупый. И слишком резко пахнет. Мне не нравится! Совсем не нравится!»

— Остров в тропиках звучит привлекательнее, чем камера в наших подземельях! — Геллерт оттолкнулся от дна и обхватил коленями талию Альбуса, безмолвно предлагая перейти уже к подготовке. — А у полинезийцев есть очень интересные заклинания, связанные с водой и ветром. Но прежде, чем туда отправиться, я дам показания на глазах у арестованных заговорщиков, и вид мне при этом лучше иметь затра…

Альбус показательно выгнул брови, продолжая неспешно сгибать и разгибать палец внутри, растягивая стенки мышц, и он тут же с усмешкой исправился:

— Запытанный! Мне… — Руки Геллерта скользнули по плечам, и он задышал чаще, нетерпеливо царапаясь. — Мне хочется почувствовать, какой ты, когда ревнуешь! Когда думаешь только обо мне…

— Если учесть, что после особо бурных ночей ты обычно светишься, сияешь глазами и радуешь меня своим цветущим видом… — усмехнулся Альбус, убирая руку и невербально используя чары смазки несколько раз подряд, чтобы не смыло моментально водой. — Убедить общественность, что это последствия стра-а-ашных пыток будет непросто. Нужно попрактиковаться.

Он прижал Геллерта плотнее спиной к бортику бассейна, прикусил плечо, отвлекая: сначала одно, потом второе, прихватил зубами за горло прямо под кадыком, где самая тонкая кожа…

Первый толчок, довольный стон, переходящий в мурлыканье.

— Не похож ты на того, кто испытывает раскаяние в содеянном, — со смешком заметил Альбус, замедляясь, снижая темп до плавных покачиваний, за которые его тут же попытались снова закогтить. — Геллерт, свяжу!

— Не забудь! — рассмеялся тот, убирая когти. — Я совсем не прочь… Чтобы меня иногда связывали… Тащили за косу на кровать… И насиловали совершенно беззащитную вейлу! Подольше… О мой ревнивый… Повелитель!

Геллерт вскрикнул, снова впился в плечи, сжался…

Магия плеснула ударной волной, разбрызгивая вокруг них воду, заставляя ее волнами биться в стенки бассейна, поливая сверху пенным дождем.

Альбус, обнимая и поддерживая одной рукой Геллерат, прижался лбом к его лбу, в очередной раз переживая их общий полет куда-то к солнцу, купаясь в общем ментальном принятии друг друга. Геллерт мог не утруждать себя словами — его мысли говорили об его отношении так же ярко, как и всегда.

— Моя золотая звезда, — шепнул Альбус в ответ с нежностью, чувствуя, как окончательно отпускает раздражение на глупого мальчишку, осмелившегося тянуть руки к его крылатому. Знал бы он характер этого крылатого… Сбежал бы сам, при первом же упоминании коллекции плеток и демонстрации когтей. И нечего. Розы без шипов — это извращение! Пусть сидит со своими пачулями… И желательно за решеткой, раз умудрился вляпаться в заговор. — Значит, в следующий раз за косу и в спальню? Что ж, через два дня очередной прием для иностранных дипломатов, если вы с этим дурачком обменяетесь парой нежных взглядов на глазах у публики, я вполне смогу исполнить твою фантазию, когда тебе надоест работать и танцевать.


	29. Право решать

_Франция, Лазурный берег, 1913 год_

_Год второй от образования Содружества_

— Вы слышали? В Праге закончено строительство нового университета!

— Да, но официальное открытие отложили до конца лета, комиссия будет проводить собеседования с заинтересовавшими их выпускниками в стенах школ в июне.

— Говорят, повелитель Дамблдор собирается лично вести курс продвинутой алхимии?

— Не вести, но принимать экзамены, а потом формировать из отличившихся големные бригады…

— Там больше нужна ментальная магия, а не алхимия!

— Я слышал, повелитель пишет учебник. По трансфигурации.

— А не по рунам?

— Самые сильные зельевары все равно останутся в Лозанне.

— А что русские?

— Не поминайте…

— Но мы же теперь союзники?

— У нас есть союзники?

— А почему не видно никого из англичан?

— Да, такое чувство, что соотечественники повелителя…

— Все лучше, чем как МАКУСА.

— Ходят слухи, что большая часть уцелевших бежала на Гаити.

— А не в Мексику?

— Такая дикость! Охота на ведьм! В наше-то время…

— Атлантическое сообщение для магглов так и не восстановлено?

— Дипломаты работают, вы же знаете.

— Да стереть же им память, паскудам! Церемониться еще!

— Похоже, вы не одобряете политику американских магглов, месье Каройи… Хотя должны чувствовать сродство.

— Я, фройляйн Розье, от ваших магических штучек ничего плохого, окромя хорошего, до сих пор не видел. Смертоубийство вы остановили, пруссаков прижали, смертность вот среди деток снизилась, и холеру вы сразу забороли… Повелитель всем жить дает, а я же еще помню, как при императоре было!..

— Смотрю, магглы уже готовы тебя на руках носить! А сколько воплей после капитуляции было!- Подкравшийся сзади Геллерт совершенно не по протоколу положил голову Альбусу на плечо. Его распущенные волосы были покрыты золотистой мелкой сеткой, скрывающей еще и нижнюю половину лица и то и дело притягивающей задумчивые взгляды и ведьм и маггловских девушек в зале. Похоже, после сегодняшнего вечера Содружество ожидала новая мода.

— Вот увидят твои заговорщики, как ты ластишься к тирану и деспоту, — поддразнил Альбус, осторожно обнимаю официального фаворита за талию. — И раздумают делиться планами!

Пока он столбом торчал на тронном возвышении, выслушивая приветствия, благопожелания и завуалированные намеки, а также обсуждая статьи договоров с послами союзных держав и доминионов, Геллерт в зале веселился, танцевал, налаживал поставки Черного рынка, вербуя кого-то к себе в соглядатаи. Похоже, успешно: выглядел он раскрасневшимся и довольным. А на слова Альбуса и вовсе только отмахнулся:

— Скажу, что ты меня заставляешь, а я терплю, чтобы не ронять престиж государства перед иностранными гостями! Кстати, я закончил с основными делами, теперь могу выделить один танец и пару минут на балконе милому Вилли… надеюсь, мой наряд помешает ему сегодня лапать меня за волосы! Вы поставки золотого корня из Маньчжурии уже обсудили? Если да, то можешь потом сразу меня тащить в спальню, мой венценосный ревнивец! Винда с Райнертом всех разгонят с положенными реверансами в полночь.

— Как скажешь, коварный заговорщик.

— Альбус!

— М? Нет, очень неудобная сетка!

— Не мни ее! Потерпи еще полчаса, и снимешь с меня вместе с остальной одеждой сам…

— Иди уже, не дразнись! Сейчас будет вальс. Как раз твой Селвин успеет потискать тебя перчатку и на ушко пересказать очередную придуманную им глупость.

— Альбус. Я передумал, мне не нравится, когда ты меня так ревнуешь. У тебя лицо становится глупое. Все, я работаю, не отвлекай, а лучше подыграй. Дерни на себя и скажи что-нибудь на ухо. Я оскорблюсь и сбегу.

— Знание того, что ты неотразим, тебя оскорбит?

— Безусловно… Быть совершенством ужасно утомительно. Я не в силах больше этого терпеть!

Успевший показать на прощание язык Геллерт и впрямь протанцевал вальс с Селвином, чему-то то и дело посмеиваясь и не позволяя обнимающей его за талию руке сползти на ягодицы. Небрежным взмахом отправил молодого человека за шампанским, после чего удалился с ним под руку в сторону ближайшего балкона.

А обратно не вернулся. Ни через пять минут, ни через полчаса. Зато когда Альбус окончательно занервничал, в бальный зал через окно проскользнул Фоукс и осторожно, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнее внимания, спланировал вдоль стены к своему бескрылому подопечному.

«Аппарируй в его спальню. Тихо и незаметно. Винду предупреди».

«Геллерт?»

«Все разнес режущими заклятиями и Бомбардой, сейчас восстанавливает. Как раз закончит к твоему возвращению».

«Он…»

«Цел и невредим. Но им нужна поддержка твоего крыла, так что пошевеливайся».

Спальня любимой вейлы повелителя выглядела как обычно. Шкуры, ковры, коллекция мечей, развешенных по стенам, качающиеся от ветра колокольчики, ловцы сновидений и магии. В своем огороженном вязью заклинаний углу лениво дремала огромная сахарская саламандра. Разве что легкий запах озона выдавал, что здесь и впрямь недавно метали молнии. Геллерт сидел спиной ко входу прямо на полу перед камином, и на появление любовника только плечом дернул. Не поворачиваясь.

Альбус бросил на пол верхнюю мантию и подошел ближе, закатывая рукава рубашки. Встал за спиной. Геллерт по-прежнему смотрел в пламя, покачивая в ладонях бокал, с другой стороны от него стояла вскрытая бутылка ледяного австрийского вина.

— Ты злишься, — вздохнул Альбус, осторожно касаясь ладонью потрескивающих золотистых прядей, взлохмаченных и встопорщенных, как птичьи перья. Похоже смятую сетку, которая сейчас оплывала расплавленным металлом в камине, с них сорвали одним рывком. — Мне уйти или остаться?

Геллерт отставил бокал, молча повернулся и дернул Альбуса за ногу на себя, роняя. Перекатился, навис сверху, не позволяя приподняться, ткнулся лбом в плечо.

— Посиди со мной. Скажи, что веришь мне. И не уходи, если я напьюсь.

Так его срывало редко. Даже сразу после войны, когда кошмары приходили почти каждую ночь, Геллерт старался сдерживать себя, и Альбус всего пару раз находил его смотрящим остановившимся, заледеневшим взглядом в огонь, почти не реагирующим на слова и ласку. И каждый раз это было страшно. Очень страшно.

— Я здесь, и никуда не уйду, — тихо пообещал Альбус, обнимая Геллерта, позволяя растечься по себе, поглаживая по спине. — Хочешь рассказать, что случилось?

Геллерт досадливо повел плечом, фыркнул, отодвигаясь.

— Самое ужасное, что ничего особенного. Я отыграл свою партию, позволил обслюнявить руку, выслушал множество заверений в том, что я могу рассчитывать на верных людей… И мне неожиданно снова стало досадно, что я лишь постельная игрушка, пусть и в глазах идиота. Королева, которую можно завалить на простыни, еще помнящие предыдущего короля!

— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь делиться с наглыми щенками своими простынями. — Альбус осторожно протянул руку раскрытой ладонью вперед, обозначая свои намерения, давая время отшатнуться. Провел пальцами по щеке Геллерта, вокруг которого короткими волнами то и дело нестабильно всплескивала магия, показывая, что ее носитель раздражен. Потянул обратно на себя, предлагая снова устроиться на плече… за которое его тут же и укусили. Не сильно, пытаясь хоть как-то спустить пар. Похоже, выходки Селвина разозлили еще и вейлу — такие звериные порывы были свойственны скорее ей, чем Геллерту. Тот мог кусаться и царапаться в постели, но в ярости швырялся чарами, проклятиями и острыми словами… Альбус закусил губу, чувствуя, как накатывает злость на чванливого недоумка, растревожившего его крылатых.

— И твоей благосклонностью я тоже делиться не намерен. Иди сюда, звезда моя… Если кто-то не знает, что королева — сильнейшая фигура, определяющая партию, значит, он глуп и слеп. И сам виноват во всех своих неприятностях. Хочешь, сбежим в твое шато?

— В шато? Сейчас, когда в Альпах снежные бури? Нет, спасибо. Не хочу снова болеть, пить твои ужасные зелья и принимать заговорщиков в кабинете потому, что в сад и на балкон ты меня с кашлем не выпустишь! А потом еще будешь гневаться, что все провоняло пачулями, и мой милый кабинет нужно сжечь, чтобы успокоить твою ревность, тиран! — Геллерт попытался заломить руки, свалился с Альбуса на пол и неожиданно захохотал, раскинув руки и глядя в потолок. Зло, отчаянно, истерично… до показавшейся в уголках глаз влаги и сжатых кулаков.

— Сделай так, чтобы я не думал, — попросил Геллерт, прекращая смеяться так же неожиданно, как и начал. — Не хочу. Мерзко. Устал.

Альбус, повернувшись, стер с его щеки влажную дорожку, поцеловал легко в губы, потянул вслед за собой подняться… а затем подхватил под колени и в два шага донес до постели, на которую и опустил свою ношу. Спина протестующе заныла — таскать без помощи магии только внешне хрупкого потомка вейл было тяжело, но это было неважно. Важен был уставший, потухший взгляд, кривая, наигранная улыбка, нервно комкающие покрывало пальцы, вместо которых то и дело мелькали когти.

Геллерт любил свои шпионские игры, сложные загадки, игры ума, власть над чужими судьбами… И что бы он не говорил, не любил хладнокровно убивать слабых, даже во имя великой цели. И еще больше не любил сомневаться в правильности своих решений, как и в самом праве решать. Селвин был глуп и недалек, легко проглатывал всю преподносимую ему ложь. Он выглядел неопасным. Вот только благодаря его происхождению и сохранившимся после войны капиталам семьи, он притягивал к себе и шушеру поумнее, и таких же легкомысленных приятелей, способных по глупости наворотить немало дел. Они не могли позволить себе оставить милого Вилли у себя за спиной.

Вот только легче от понимания ситуации не становилось. Им обоим нужно было отвлечься.

Поставив колено на край кровати, Альбус тряхнул головой, заклинанием расплетая сложную прическу так, чтобы тяжелая рыжая грива укрыла их обоих, когда он склонился вперед, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Геллерта, властно обхватывая руками за пояс, не давая не то что отодвинуться — даже особо пошевелиться.

— Хорошо. Сейчас ты мой. Только мой. И думать будешь обо мне.

Это не было похоже на их обычные занятия любовью: жадный секс, синяки на коже, вскрики… и непрекращающийся обмен взглядами и мыслями, в которых было все, чего не было в резких, рваных движениях. Принятие. Уверенность. Поддержка. И обещание всегда быть рядом, на которое Геллерт до сих пор недоверчиво прикрывал глаза, когда Альбус произносил его вслух, но довольно вспыхивал, услышав сквозь ментальную связь.

Наедине друг с другом они всегда точно знали, как правильно.

***

Когда домовой эльф с тихим писком появился на пороге и сообщил, что в малой столовой накрыт стол, Альбус разогнулся со стоном. Три часа! Больше сотни правок, а проклятый законопроект не завершен даже наполовину! Чем он думал в тот день, когда затеял реформу образования? Не мог подождать лет пять? Или поручить кому-нибудь из геллертовых птенцов, а потом просто тыкать пальцем в не понравившиеся места? Нет, нужно было взяться преодолевать и приносить пользу лично… Новому миру новых магов и прочие лозунги, годящиеся для толпы. Вот и корпит теперь некий повелитель над дополнительными бумажками каждую свободную минуту…

Хотя, не он один такой. Геллерта, похоже, придется вытаскивать к ужину из его кабинета за руку. Тоже трудоголик, которому не сидится спокойно! И ведь предлагали ему хотя бы представительскую работу переложить на кого-нибудь еще, Винда лично отбирала молодежь для работы с мероприятиями и приемами. Но нет, великолепный Гриндельвальд должен все проконтролировать лично: и заговоры, и организацию балов, и модный цвет нынешнего года!

Может это Геллерт его покусал и заразил желанием устраивать себе головную боль с нанесением пользы государству? Альбус усмехнулся своим мыслям, еще раз потянувшись, поднялся и неспешно двинулся в сторону кабинета своего официального фаворита. Хотелось немного пройтись вместо аппарации, размять затекшие ноги, еще разок обдумать последние правки в проекте. А лучше — их совместный отдых после того, как Геллерт накроет своих заговорщиков. Днем ему, как повелителю, конечно, придется сидеть во дворце без опальной вейлы, но вот вечера, утра и ночи…

До логова Геллерта он в итоге добрался в куда лучшем настроении, чем то, с которым вставалось из-за стола. Коротко стукнул по косяку, проходя сквозь настроенные на него магические щиты, подошел вплотную к даже не поднявшему головы, но что-то промычавшему любовнику, грызшему перо, и запустил ладонь в небрежно заплетенную косу, собираясь отвлечь его легким массажем головы.

Странно. Альбус нахмурился, перебирая мокрые пряди, стянутые в косу. Геллерт почти никогда не сушил волосы магией целиком: те от этого начинали виться совсем уж бараньими колечками, приводя и вейлу, и ее носителя в бешенство. Поэтому обычно помывка роскошной золотой гривы происходила тогда, когда можно было сразу уйти в спальню или гостиную, посидеть у камина с распущенными волосами, позволяя им высохнуть самим. А тут…

— Геллерт, ты не простынешь так сидеть с мокрой головой? — осторожно поинтересовался Альбус, усаживаясь на край стола: вот эту привычку он точно подцепил у своего крылатого! Фоукс каждый раз умирал от смеха, когда видел…

— Мешала… — невнятно пробурчал Геллерт. — Сейчас… Еще двое. Сюда и сюда… Все. Мой повелитель…

Он поднял голову, но в глаза почему-то не смотрел, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Геллерт, что случилось?

— Я тебе схему заговора нарисовал. Совершенно безнадежного, между нами говоря.

— Этот идиот Селвин снова тебя чем-то обидел? — мрачно осведомился Альбус, сопоставив внеплановую помывку и свою истерику с пачулями. — Распускал руки? Вейла злилась? Шел бы сразу ко мне, я бы ее успокоил… Еще поди и наговорил всякого. Иди сюда.

Альбус соскользнул со стола и раскрыл объятия.

— Если хочешь, расскажешь мне детали заговора за ужином или после, если не хочешь — я почитаю твои записки. И распусти косу, давай я помогу распутать и просушить, а то будешь завтра не с кудрями, а с колтунами… Все поклонники кроме меня разбегутся.

— А ты нет? — Геллерт слабо улыбнувшись, прижался к плечу и коротко поцеловал в щеку.

— А я буду тебя любить, даже если ты трансфигурируешь себя в старого, морщинистого полугоблина с бородавками. Пошли ужинать?

— Полугоблин — это чересчур экзотично даже для меня. Впрочем, я всегда знал, что у тебя странные вкусы! После ужина отчитаюсь тебе лично, не хочу разводить лишнюю писанину.

Альбус легонько дернул его за ухо и наколдовал ленту для волос, чтобы их можно было убрать от лица, не заплетая. Помог разобрать спутавшиеся пряди, перетряхивая их между пальцами, полюбовался тем, как переливается на просвет живое золото, втянул привычный запах соли и мокрых перьев….

— Хватит меня обнюхивать, я есть хочу! — Геллерт вывернулся, независимо тряхнув головой, и двинулся к двери. Потом правда замешкался и протянул руку, позволяя переплести пальцы.

Они так и шли по коридору, поглаживая друг друга по запястьям и ладоням, обмениваясь легкими полуулыбками, когда из-за поворота донесся скрипучий недовольный голос министра финансов, и Геллерт с раздраженным стоном дернул Альбуса к портьерам, вталкивая в узкую нишу и спешно накладывая чары отвлечения внимания.

— Нет! Если вы с этим занудой сейчас встретитесь, на ужин мы попадем завтра!

— Будет неловко, если он узнает, что повелитель Содружества прячется от него по темным углам…

— А ты не прятался, ты был очень занят! Своей вейлой! — с этими словами Геллерт решительно потянулся к его губам, одновременно пытаясь руками пробраться под мантию.

— Ужин…? — неуверенно поинтересовался Альбус, разрывая очередной поцелуй, когда понял, что давно уже не слышит нравоучительных интонаций финансиста.

— …Подождет! — решительно отозвался Геллерт и опустился на колени, магией расстегивая на нем брюки.

Разумеется, они изрядно опоздали. Ковыряющий ложечкой десерт Райнерт хмыкнул, открыл рот… и тихо зашипел сквозь зубы, с укоризной глядя на сидящую слева Винду. Леди с невинным выражением лица пожала плечами и поманила к себе виноградную гроздь, выросшую в дворцовой оранжерее. Невозмутимый Геллерт послал ей воздушный поцелуй.

***

— А теперь рассказывай, что это было за портьерами! — велел Альбус, когда они перебрались после ужина и короткого совещания ближнего круга в его покои. — Вроде бы я никаких подвигов для такой горячей благодарности не совершал… И ты тер висок. Дать зелье? Обезболивающее или антипохмельное?

— Перетрудился с легилименцией на моем… горячем поклоннике, — буркнул Геллерт и присел на диван. — Помассируешь мне виски? И если сможешь помочь с сумбуром в голове, буду рад.

Они перебрались на диван и какое то время сидели в тишине, пока Альбус нажимал нужные точки на висках, мочках уха и затылке.

— Расскажи уже, что такого произошло, что после встречи с Селвином ты кинулся в термы отмокать, а не ко мне ругаться, — попросил он, наконец, и только-только расслабившийся Геллерт снова сжался. Вздохнул, накрыл руки Альбуса своими и, зажмурившись, выпалил:

— Пытался меня облапать в Зеленом лабиринте, а когда я увернулся, бросил в меня обездвиживающие чары и еще по мелочи, уверяя, что это для моего же блага, и мне обязательно понравится. Я пропустил паралич. Сам виноват, конечно. Слишком активно использовал чары вейлы, чтобы побыстрее получить список заговорщиков, расслабился… Отплатил ему его же монетой, а потом погрузил в сон. Подправил память с помощью легилименции, заодно посмотрел несколько встреч заговорщиков… Очень разочарован! Они даже не задумались, как именно будут брать власть за пределами дворца, подразумевается, что все сами падут перед ними ниц! Это я тебе в полном отчете по делу подробно напишу и приложу воспоминания. Но теперь этот грубиян считает, что сорвал у меня свой поцелуй добровольно…

Геллерт открыл глаза и снизу вверх посмотрел на Альбуса. Если бы он был книззлом, у него бы сейчас были заискивающе прижаты уши, а сам бы он мягкой лапой трогал своего человека, проверяя — сердится или нет. Альбус вздохнул, проглотил длинную тираду о том, что он сделает с Селвином… и сел вплотную, обнимая и притягивая любовника к себе на плечо.

— Бедный мой… Очень противно было?

Геллерт завозился под боком, выворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Ты не сердишься? — недоверчиво уточнил он, похоже, пытаясь на ощупь проверить, не нагрелась ли ладонь повелителя, чье настроение в критические моменты проще всего было отследить по изменению температуры.

— Сержусь, конечно! — Альбус прикоснулся губами ко все еще не до конца просохшему затылку. — На него. За то, что распускал руки в неподходящем месте, не считаясь с твоими желаниями. Но теперь я окончательно уверен в приговоре. И не смотри на меня так, радость. Это не ревность. Помнишь, ты удивлялся, как легко сей достойный молодой человек, жаждущий спасти тебя от моей тирании, поверил в тот ушат мерзости, который ты перед ним расплескал? Хотя вроде бы регулярно появляется во дворце и должен бы заметить, что что-то тут не вяжется… Вот только люди легче всего верят в ту грязь, в которую сами бы с большой охотой плюхнулись. Проще говоря, твой несостоявшийся спаситель и сам бы с удовольствием проделал с тобой все то, что ты ему пересказал, начиная с порки и заканчивая насилием на всех подходящих и неподходящих поверхностях. Искренне при этом веря, что он не такой, потому что он тебя от меня спас… Чтобы посадить на цепь для себя. Вот за это я его и убью. Потому что таким власть нельзя давать ни над кем: ни над другими людьми, ни над зверьми, и уж тем более ни над государством.

Альбус понял, что невидящим взглядом смотрит куда-то перед собой, механически поглаживая Геллерта по плечу, только когда тот вздрогнул, выворачиваясь и заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Я в порядке, — успокоил он, легко касаясь губами виска любовника. Потом поморщился и с отвращением признал: — Но как ни смешно, мое изначальное нежелание сидеть на троне обернулось только к лучшему. Геллерт, я понимаю, что ты работаешь, но постарайся с этим… наедине оставаться поменьше. С него станется что-нибудь подлить или попытаться на тебя повесить артефакт. Для твоего же блага и не ставя тебя в известность.

— Я тоже собирался предложить высшую меру. Рад, что мы пришли к согласию и эту болезненную тему поднимать больше не будем. — Геллерт вздохнул, и решительно полез к Альбусу на колени. — Так что, вспоминая твой первый вопрос, перед ужином была компенсация за новости. И судя по тому, что ты витал в облаках и дважды чуть не пронес вилку мимо рта за едой, она вполне удалась! Что касается твоего предостережения — я буду осторожен, Альхен, правда. Достану фамильные безделушки для определения ядов и приворотов. Хотя ты своими рецептами Сэлвина не снабжаешь, а обычные зелья на меня действуют очень слабо. От них скорее изжога начинается, нежели нежные чувства!

Не сдержавшись, оба синхронно фыркнули. Альбус поднес к губам длинные пальцы, поочередно целуя, а Геллерт задумчиво продолжил:

— Но встречи наедине пора прекращать. Буду требовать, чтобы меня представили другим заговорщикам.

Альбус прикусил указательный палец, втянул его рот, лаская языком под внимательным взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Геллерт довольно выдохнул, а потом повел свободной рукой над пуговицами на своем жилете, заставляя их расстегнуться.

— Хватит о Селвине. Как тебе предложение заняться налаживанием тесной связи между повелителем и главой его тайной службы? — предложил он и пальцем бережно разгладил морщинки на лбу у Альбуса. — А всяких заговорщиков оставим за дверьми спальни!

— А наши отношения нуждаются в налаживании? — удивленно выгнул бровь Альбус, накрывая ладонями поясницу любовника. — Мне казалось, у нас все хорошо. Тебя отнести или сам пойдешь? И давай сначала косу заплету, ты вроде бы, наконец, высох.

Он привычно, почти не глядя, плел сложную северную прическу, чуть ослабляя пряди, чтобы не разболелась ночью голова, хотя и подозревал, что если «налаживание связей» пройдет как обычно, косу придется перед сном переплетать. Если их не выключит сразу после. Тогда утром они будут ворчать, разбирая спутавшиеся волосы и вспоминать косметические чары…

Вот будь ты хоть трижды повелителем, дуэлянтом или алхимиком, а хуже всего приходится именно без бытовых чар, хотя именно они в молодости всегда кажутся самыми простыми, скучными и глупыми! Кто же знал, что сильным мира сего гораздо чаще приходится экстренно придавать себе подобающий внешний вид, чем вызывать адское пламя, ставить защиту Аль-Саддина на трех щитах или считать распределение плотности осадка магической ртути после выпаривания влаги из корней горецветки?

— Геллерт, — поколебавшись, решил все-таки напомнить Альбус, закрепляя последнюю прядь. — Послезавтра благотворительный бал. Мне разыгрывать ревность на ваши неприличные переглядывания?

— Пока нет. Вспугнем остальных. Вот схожу на встречу заговорщиков, тогда… — Геллерт довольно прищурился. — Да и тебе выгоднее выглядеть не ревнивцем, которого любой сможет спровоцировать, а терпеливым охотником, который выжидает, чтобы потом закончить все одним махом.

Альбус только вздохнул. Не чувствовал он себя ни терпеливым, ни расчетливым. Только безмерно уставшим и переживающим за благополучие своих крылатых. Геллерт тряхнул головой, проверяя прическу, а потом потерся щекой о его руку.

— Терпение — добродетель. Точно тебе говорю, постоянно от ее отсутствия страдаю. А что касается отношений повелителя и его тайной службы… Позволь дать тебе совет. Чем ближе к себе держишь главу — тем меньше заговорщиков вокруг. Переловит, чтобы не мешали наслаждаться вниманием повелителя единолично! И можешь меня уже нести, я у Селвина в мыслях сегодня такие гадости с собой на кровати видел, что мне срочно нужно убедиться, что все совсем не так ужасно, как в голове у этого спасителя слабых и угнетенных!

Альбус взмахнул палочкой, используя облегчающее вес заклинание, и подхватил Геллерта на руки. Пять шагов до двери спальни — три поцелуя, через порог — еще один, два до кровати… Укусивший его напоследок за нижнюю губу Геллерт вытянулся поверх покрывала, посверкивая глазами:

— Что такое, мой повелитель? Оробели? Я не кусаюсь!

— Чем ближе я держу к себе главу своей тайной службы, тем хуже я почему-то высыпаюсь, — усмехнулся Альбус, опускаясь перед кроватью на колени и стягивая с Геллерта сапоги. — Вот главная закономерность, которую я вывел… Проверим ее еще разок? И, кстати говоря, ты кусаешься! А иногда и вовсе вцепляешься бульдожьей хваткой, если я пытаюсь отобрать у тебя очередные «очень важные» бумаги в спальне или за едой.

— Зануда, — закатив глаза, проворчал Геллерт. — Спать в постели, за завтраком вести благопристойные разговоры о погоде… Зачем я связался с англичанином?! Так можно и до ваших ужасных ночных рубашек докатиться!

— Кошмар, — согласился Альбус, вставая между разведенными в сторону коленями и целуя ворчащего любовника в нос. — Но ты все равно отказываешься менять меня на всяких не очень умных заговорщиков… так что хватит о них и их фантазиях. Я хочу послушать твои пожелания на сегодняшний вечер.

Он опустил ладонь Геллерту на колено и чуть сжал, обводя большим пальцем по кругу коленную чашечку.

— Трансфигурировать постель во что-нибудь? Или лучше…

Он поднял руки, вызывая в памяти формулу частичной трансфигурации, прошептал заклинание и удовлетворенно выдохнул, когда по пальцам пробежала щекочуще-покалывающая волна, оставляющая за собой вместо покрытой шрамами бледной кожи густой бледно-рыжий мех. Вместо рук у него теперь были лапы кугуара: мягкие на вид, с трогательными розовыми подушечками… и со спрятанными до поры когтями. Брюки и рубашка осели на пол мятой грудой после второго заклинания.

— Тебе раздеваться придется самому, — с улыбкой предупредил Альбус. — Если не хочешь, чтобы твоя одежда превратилась в лоскуты. Но ощущения должны быть приятными.

И осторожно провел своим новым пальцем по горлу любовника, от кадыка до ключиц.

— На что только не пойдут некоторые, лишь бы не расстегивать три десятка пуговиц… — хмыкнул Геллерт и, откинувшись на спину, повел рукой над грудью и животом, расстегивая сразу и жилет, и рубашку. Альбус тут же обхватил его лапами за бока, повел мягкими шерстяными пальцами вдоль пупка, помассировал соски, чуть покалывая кончиками когтей… Геллерт охнул и сбился — пуговицы на рукавах рубашки вместо того, чтобы выскользнуть из петель, отлетели на пол, позвякивая.

— Альхен! — прошипел он недовольно. — Ты уверен, что твое нежелание касаться меня голыми руками — не признак приближающейся импотенции? Может, проверим по книгам?

Альбус только рассмеялся, проводя поочередно мягкой и когтистой лапой по горлу возлюбленного. Сверкнув глазами, тот приподнял бедра, выгнулся на лопатках, закидывая руки за голову, демонстрируя себя, призывая действовать напористей.

— А тебе твой костюм, видимо, надоел, и ты мечтаешь от него избавиться с моей помощью? Чтобы потом выставить казне счет за новый? — Альбус мягкой лапой закрыл Геллерту рот, вздрогнув, когда тот сначала прикусил, а потом и вовсе обхватил губами одну из подушечек. Они оказались удивительно чувствительными. Пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы вернуть второй руке прежний облик и уже человеческими пальцами дернуть с Геллерта вниз брюки вместе с нижним бельем, одновременно приподнимая его. Пальцы с наколдованной смазкой скользнули внутрь, готовя к проникновению, а Альбус укоризненно продолжил:

— И вообще, никакой заботы о своем повелителе! Сначала я днями и ночами сижу над законопроектами, за которые меня обзывают тираном и душителем свобод! Хотя уже то, что меня позволено так прилюдно называть, явно говорит об обратном! Потом меня атакует Винда со своей командой изобретательной молодежи, которым очень хочется в очередной раз выставить пред народные очи, чтобы еще раз поговорить о моем тяжелом характере и мудром правлении… Потом всякие влюбленные в моего начальника тайной охраны недоумки не дают спокойно жить… И вот вместо того, чтобы наконец расслабиться, я должен отрабатывать еще одну смену садистом и тираном в постели!

Речь завершил звонкий шлепок по бедру. Геллерт, от лица которого он трансфигурированную в процессе монолога обратно руку так и не убрал, цапнул его за человеческие пальцы уже всерьез, намекая, что хочет иметь возможность ответить, когда повелитель изволит на него ворчать.

— А будешь кусаться, наколдую в следующий раз вместо лап кляп!

«Держать все в себе, вредно! А так сразу двойная разрядка!» — возмутился Геллерт уже мыслеобразом.

— То есть это еще и забота о моем душевном здоровье? Которое страдает? Геллерт, ты сегодня допросишься! И спать будешь на животе!

Тот вместо ответа нахально ухмыльнулся и толкнулся вперед, насаживаясь на пальцы, застонал довольно, крутя бедрами.

— Как будто бы есть что-то плохое в том, чтобы спать на животе! Ох уж эти англичане с их островными… ммм… да, так!.. условностями!

Еще одно движение бедрами. Жадно-недовольный стон. Проходящийся по искусанным припухшим губам язык…

— Хотел… спокойно жить… не следовало влюбляться в вейлу! Спокойной жизни я тебе точно не обещал! И не смей больше затыкать мне рот!

— Да уж какая спокойная жизнь! — Альбус тихо засмеялся, убирая руку и приподнимая любовника под бедра. — С тех пор, как ты решил, что тебе нужен личный алхимик, мою жизнь скучной не назовешь. Сначала я делал, как мне казалось, проект всей своей жизни, с големами, потом выяснилось, что тебе нужен уже не алхимик, а кукла на троне, потом оказалось, что на этот трон многовато претендентов и почему-то все они считают, что моя вейла идет к этому трону комплектом… Извращенцы! Можно подумать, ты этому стулу с бархатными подлокотниками клялся в верности!

— Ну вообще-то… технически… — Геллерт часто дышал сквозь сжатые зубы, пережидая первую минуту вторжения чужой плоти. — Да! Клятву на верность трону приносят… именно в такой формулировке! И подлокотники мои не трогай, они удобные!

— Я все собираюсь проверить насколько, — заметил Альбус, передавая ментально образ того, как вместо кровати они используют трон. — И каждый раз мне лень тащить тебя в тронный зал посреди ночи…

— О! — Геллерт одобрительно присвистнул и качнул бедрами, показывая, что привык. — Тебе давно стоило намекнуть на такие желания! Мы будем в восторге. Особенно, если ты еще и короной поделишься ради такого случая!

Он обхватил Альбуса ногами за талию, скрещивая лодыжки, довольно заурчал, выгибаясь навстречу сильным, равномерным толчкам, а спустя несколько минут и вовсе вцепился в плечи отрощенными когтями.

— Быстрее, лентяй! Еще! Еще…

Они так и лежали поверх покрывала, не разжимая объятий, позволяя взбаламученным магическим потокам утихнуть, растворившись в пространстве. Сплетенные тела, перетекающие от одного к другому мыслеобразы, сонная приятная усталость после очередного совместного полета. Альбус лениво потянулся за одеялом, когда Геллерт наконец зашевелился и пробормотал, зевая ему в шею:

— Для меня…а-ха… есть только ты. Всегда. Верь мне.

Альбус в ответ на неожиданное признание, поймал узкую, изящную руку с длинными пальцами и прижался к ней губами. Посылая ментально свою благодарность за все то, через что они прошли вместе. За поддержку. За вовремя подставленное плечо, подпихнутое укрепляющее зелье, за теплую постель вечерами и возможность выговориться в того, кто понимающе выслушает… Просто за то, что в его жизни появились крылья и возможность полета, которой лишены обычные люди, какими бы великими магами они не были.

— Ты — моя звезда, — тихо и серьезно заметил он. — И я тебе верю. Всегда. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты что-то делал против своей воли… Или терпел тех, кто видит только отблески золота вейлы. Кто вообще придумал, что маги чем-то лучше вейл, кентавров, гоблинов, фениксов? Нам нужно научиться уважать друг друга… Как думаешь, если у школьников некоторые предметы будут вести представители других рас, они научатся воспринимать в первую очередь их личностные особенности, а только потом стереотипы, доставшиеся от родителей?

— Оборотней только в профессуру не набирай, — фыркнул Геллерт сонно, ввинчиваясь ему под руку. — И я ничего неуемным юнцам читать не буду, не надейся!

— Начну с гоблинов и кентавров, — решил Альбус, натягивая повыше одеяло. — Фоукс был бы идеальным вариантом, но он вряд ли согласится тратить свою мудрость на невылупившиеся яйца. Да и без легилимента его вряд ли кто-нибудь поймет…


	30. Большая вода

_Франция, Лазурный берег - Ямайка, 1913 год_

_Год второй от образования Содружества_

Больше Геллерт не срывался. Пропадал по вечерам на встречах заговорщиков, язвил чаще обычного, довел как-то до рукоприкладства за ужином всегда сдержанную Винду… Затрещина у нее вышла настолько звонкой, что получившие свою долю вейловских острот Райнерт с Гереоном дружно зааплодировали тяжело дышащей, раскрасневшейся ведьме. Геллерт вздохнул, потер затылок и извинился, пробормотав себе под нос: «Ну хорошо хоть не фамильным проклятьем бессилия!».

Альбус благоразумно сделал вид, что закашлялся, пряча смешок, но все равно вечером был с позором изгнан из собственной кровати на трансфигурированный диван… Правда утром на этом же диване обнаружился разметавшийся Геллерт, вжавший его в спинку и завернувшийся в одеяло так, что свободным остался только маленький уголок. Под которым и ютился всю ночь повелитель Содружества. За что был нещадно высмеян в перерывах между утренними поцелуями.

— Если ты не передумал злорадствовать, отложи сегодня вечером все дела, — заметил Геллерт за завтраком еще через несколько дней. Он крутил в руках полученную с совой записку и так предвкушающе скалился, что Райнерт демонстративно вытащил палочку из рукава и выложил на стол возле тарелки.

— Мне усилить охрану?

— М-м-м, пока нет… А из внутреннего сада вообще убери.

— Любой беспорядок только после дневного приема глав гильдий, ты понял меня, Геллерт?! — пропела Винда, постукивая ноготками по лежащей перед ней стопке пергаментов. — Я готовила его полгода! И не вздумай задирать магглов! И накладывать иллюзии на столы для фуршета! И…

— Да конечно, я помню про прием! — ухмыльнулся его ненаглядный, прерывая перечисление своих прошлых прегрешений. — Альбус эти же полгода стонет и грозится оставить две гильдии — магическую и немагическую, чтобы лишнего не запоминать. И проводить меньше бюджетных статей. Но ты можешь не волноваться, прелесть моя. С моей помощью он все выучил и обязательно отличит маггловского финансиста от мануфактурщика! Хотя они оба одинаковы: вечно ноют и просят денег. Я же сегодня буду вести себя идеально. Потому что меня в зале не будет.

— Что?

— Как?

— Геллерт!

— Альбус, я в тебя верю, ты сможешь продержаться три часа, не хватаясь поминутно за руку своей вейлы!

— Предлагаешь мне эти три часа сидеть как на иголках, пока ты будешь на очередном тайном сборище приятелей Селвина?

— Я буду в своей спальне. По твоему приказу, кстати. Лишен танцев, развлечений и сладкого на неопределенный срок! — Геллерт наигранно всхлипнул, прикрывая глаза рукой. — Тиран и деспот! Ты не вынес моих частых отлучек и жестоко наказал… Вот-вот, вот с таким лицом на приеме и стой! Мрачнее грозовой тучи и брови посильнее нахмурь, обдумывая, что именно ты со мной сделаешь!

— Только без подробностей! — поспешно заявил Гери, откладывая ложечку и зажимая уши, под понимающий смешок Мортенсона. — Не хочу ничего знать!

— Думаешь, примчится тебя спасать твоя… оппозиция? — насмешливо поинтересовалась, потягиваясь, Винда. — Такого несчастного? Совести у тебя нет, Геллерт!

— Совести нет, а государственная необходимость есть, — отозвался тот, сверкнув глазами, и, наклонившись, боднул Альбуса головой в плечо. — Повелитель?

— Ты ужасен, — печально отозвался Альбус. — Делай. Повторные переговоры с гильдиями, если я их чрезмерно напугаю, сам будешь организовывать. Под присмотром леди Розье.

— Как прикажет повелитель! — выдохнул паршивец и весело оскалился, разве что не потирая руки. Сезон охоты на заговорщиков был открыт.

***

Первую группу «освободителей» во главе с Селвином лично взяли в розовых кустах под окнами их спальни. Альбус сидел в стороне от основного места действия, укрытый чарами ненаходимости, да еще и под охраной немногословных молодых людей, одетых в черную униформу тайной службы. И судя по их лицам, краткую инструкцию своего начальника «с головы повелителя волос может упасть только через ваши трупы» они восприняли исключительно всерьез. Так что сбегать от них было крайне неловко. Пришлось вздыхать, сжимать и разжимать до белых полос на ладони кулаки и ждать, пока Геллерт с Райнертом сделают всю работу сами.

Много времени им не понадобилось — что-то зашуршало, сверкнуло несколько вспышек от проклятий, полетели в воздух искры, кто-то заголосил, пара отрывистых резких команд…

— Все, лежат рядком на травке красавцы! — заявил довольный Геллерт, выныривая из-за разросшегося куста шиповника. — Орлы, здесь мы закончили, повелителя я у вас принял! Вернетесь в тройки, указания у старших. Задержания проводить по возможности быстро, но без грубости. Лица не показывать, говорить мало и по делу, права им пусть люди Мортенсона в тюрьме зачитывают. Вперед!

Его подчиненные в ночи как растворились, исчезнув не только из вида, но и с ментального плана, заставив Альбуса недоверчиво тряхнуть пару раз головой.

— Талантливые паршивцы, скажи же! — оскалился Геллерт, сверкая глазами. — Сейчас скрутят тех, кто собрался устраивать беспорядки в городе, а заодно и выволокут из тепленьких постелей тех, кто планировал дергать за ниточки исподтишка. Подвальные камеры очень способствуют переоценке собственных умственных способностей!

— А мы? — поинтересовался Альбус, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы.

— Ты же собирался злорадствовать? Ну вот и пошли. Мне все равно первичные показания нужно дать в присутствии задержанных. Чтобы не строили лишних иллюзий.

— Как ты мог?! Тварь, ублюдок, я же верил тебе! Хотел освободить! — Селвин, забыв про все манеры и воспитание, бесновался за решеткой, разве что слюной не брызгая на небрежно поигрывающего перчатками Геллерта, не замечая больше никого вокруг. Геллерт в ответ прищурился и брезгливо фыркнул.

— Хотел освободить или навязать новое рабство, а, Вилли? Или ты думаешь, свобода имеет что-то общее с жизнью твоей постельной игрушки? Удручающая перспектива. Тем более что мое нынешнее положение меня более чем устраивает.

— Шлюха! Подстилка!

Геллерт звонко засмеялся, перекатываясь с носка на пятку, щелкая каблуками сапог.

— Позволь открыть тебе маленький секрет для ограниченного круга лиц, мой милый друг. Повелитель Альбус Дамблдор — тот из нас, кто сидит на троне. Если бы не некоторые обстоятельства, им мог бы быть Райнерт. Или покойный Йоханнес. Но гораздо важнее всегда тот, кто стоит за троном. А это — я. Твой заговор угрожал моей власти, моему видению будущему, миру, который я строил всю жизнь. Согласись, было бы странно, если бы я дал тебе выиграть?

— Нелюдь поганая! Лживая, мерзкая тварь! Ты поплатишься!

Селвин впился в решетку, выплевывая оскорбления, но отшатнулся, когда Геллерт выщерился на него, полыхнув затопленным золотом взглядом:

— О, неужели? Ты думаешь, твои чистокровные дружки вступятся за тебя? Что им хватит сил вытащить тебя отсюда? Нет, Вилли. Мир изменился. Я его изменил. Посмотри, на троне сидит полукровка, на которого вы в своих двадцати восьми благородных фамилиях морщили носы. Магглы учатся рядом с детьми волшебников. В города приходят гоблины, русалки и кентавры… Обратно уже ничего не вернуть. И таким как ты в новом мире не место. Род продолжит твой кузен, на редкость здравомыслящий молодой человек, без фамильных фанаберий и склонности считать всех вокруг бесправными тварями!

В ответ полетел новый поток угроз, оскорблений и клятв отомстить… Слова, слова, слова. Того, кто больше не выйдет из подвала. Альбус скривился, отворачиваясь. Злорадство не шло. Было противно и спокойно. Будто последняя осенняя муха жужжала особо назойливо в преддверии скорой гибели, не будешь же ей объяснять, почему ее время вышло.

Геллерт тоже не стал больше отвечать. Оскалился, послал воздушный поцелуй Селвину, повернулся и неспешно двинулся к выходу. Подхватил, проходя мимо, Альбуса под руку и бросил ему:

— Кто пытается откусить кусок не по зубам — рискует подавиться. Насмерть. Аппарируешь меня во дворец?

Его потряхивало: то ли от злости, то ли от догнавшего наконец адреналина, он безостановочно что-то говорил, пока они шли к границе антиаппарацонного барьера, то и дело перебивая сам себя и перескакивая с одного на другое, сжимая и разжимая когти на руке Альбуса. Нужно было что-то делать, и в голову пришло только одно.

— Тронный зал? — Геллерт удивленно огляделся. — Ты промахнулся мимо спальни?

— Нет, — Альбус коротко поцеловал его в висок, разжимая руки. — Хотел кое-что показать. Пойдем.

Он подтолкнул Геллерта в сторону возвышения, на котором стоял его трон.

— Селвин и те, что были до него, так хотели это место, — тихо сказал Альбус, подводя своего крылатого к ступенькам. — Но это всего лишь дешевый атрибут. Как и моя корона, и все эти внешние почести, титулы, реверансы… Что действительно имеет значение — это то, что останется после нас. Возможность изменить будущее. Сделать его лучше. Для всех. Все остальное — игра. Постановка. Пьеса.

— И ты привел меня сюда…

— Чтобы показать то, что скрывается за декорациями. Поднимайся и садись. Мой повелитель.

Альбус поднял руку, используя безмолвное Ассио, и в руку ему со звоном влетел узкий золотой обруч, малая корона. Второе заклинание окончательно растрепало косу Геллерта, рассыпав по плечам кудри. Обруч потерялся среди них, почти совпав по цвету.

— Иди.

И Геллерт пошел. Провел рукой перед собой, расстегивая пуговицы на форменном мундире, таком же черном, как и у его подчиненных, с вышитым фениксом у сердца. Следующая ступенька — форма стекла вниз, безжалостно отброшенная. Еще шаг — на ступеньке остались сапоги. И еще один…

И вот на троне, небрежно закинув ноги на подлокотник, сидит златокудрая вейла, манит к себе, сверкая колдовскими глазами.

— У меня есть для тебя повеление, мой верный рыцарь, — голос у Геллерта охрипший, неровный. — Поклянись мне, что если я когда-нибудь забуду все это, если стану таким, как все эти ничтожества… Ты не отдашь мне власть.

Альбус заставил себя промолчать. По ступеням поднялся к трону, навис над Геллертом, припечатав ладони к спинке по обе стороны от златокудрой головы, ткнулся лбом в лоб.

— Тебе не нужна власть, у тебя есть крылья и свобода. И желание сделать этот мир лучше, — он говорил тихо, серьезно, одновременно расстегивая вычурные серебряные пуговицы на рубашке. — Если ты об этом забудешь — я напомню. И не позволю тебе ломать спину под тяжестью принятых решений в одиночку. Даже если я всего лишь кукла на троне, которой не хватает мудрости и знаний… я позабочусь, насколько смогу, и о тебе и о Содружестве.

Рубашка упала на пол, следом полетели штаны, которые Альбус стянул, опустившись перед своей вейлой на колени. Замер, разглядывая сияющее отблесками золота в полумраке совершенство…И дернул за руку, поднимая, разворачивая к себе спиной, толкая к подлокотнику, на который можно было лечь животом, коленом раздвинул ноги.

— Можешь срываться и падать, — шепнул он, наклоняясь, на ухо Геллерту. — Я тебя сейчас удержу. А трон, если что заменим. Как я и сказал — это всего лишь глупый символ. Кричи. Не держи в себе.

Геллерт упрямо тряхнул головой, прогибаясь, нетерпеливо качнул бедрами, сверкнул глазами…

Закричал он позже, когда они вцепились друг в друга то ли по третьему, то ли по четвертому разу, на этот раз на троне сидел Альбус, позволяя любовнику самому двигаться, устроившись у него на бедрах и слегка придерживая его под поясницу. Геллерт, с закушенной губой рвано и резко поднимающийся и опускающийся, в какой-то момент треснул кулаком по подлокотнику, пронзительно, коротко вскрикнул, как разъяренная хищная птица, пробороздил ногтями плечо и затих, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в шею, редко вздрагивая всем телом.

— Отпустило? — тихо уточнил Альбус, обнимая его и помогая устроиться у себя на коленях боком, заворачивая в объятия. Подумал, призвал с пола геллертову рубашку, накинул ее сверху ему на плечи, а потом щелкнул пальцами, трансфигурируя потолок тронного зала в прозрачное стекло.

Над ними по предрассветному бледно горели звезды и где-то на самом краю неба ухмылялась луна.

— Вполне, — Геллерт зевнул, щелчком пальцем трансфигурируя из ничего подушки за спиной.

— Хорошо. Сошлю тебя сегодня на Ямайку. Сам появлюсь вечером, так что постарайся не соглашаться ни на какие ночные ритуалы вуду. Будем отдыхать как обычные люди. А то ты с этими недозаговорщиками, кажется, еще больше похудел…

— Не начинай, — Геллерт еще раз зевнул куда-то ему в шею, а потом лениво перевел взгляд на предрассветное небо. — Венера. Во сколько у меня портал? До спальни идти имеет смысл или уже нет?

— Уже вряд ли, — отозвался Альбус, вызывая темпус. — Горячий душ успеешь принять и переодеться. Отоспишься на островах — там как раз сейчас середина ночи. Закажи какой-нибудь не очень экзотический ужин, хорошо? По крайней мере на мою долю. И радость моя, я очень надеюсь, что мне не придется вытаскивать тебя из какого-нибудь подвала в крови жертвенных куриц, перьях и ожерельях из крокодиловых зубов!

Он поцеловал Геллерта, прижал его к себе еще на минуту, прикрывая глаза…

***

Тремя часами позже в закрытый тюремный сектор в сопровождении Райнерта спускался уже совсем другой человек — холодный, равнодушный и полный силы, просачивающейся даже сквозь щиты.

— Альбус, может не стоит? — хмуро осведомился Мортенсон, останавливаясь перед блоком смертников. — Прибьешь его еще ненароком… не по официальной процедуре. Охота тебе слушать, как он языком мелет, перед смертью чего только не наговоришь, сам знаешь. Ну подал он прошение о встрече с повелителем, так на то ты и первое лицо государства, чтобы не бросаться по первому зову каждого преступника!

— Надо, Райни, — тихо, но непреклонно отозвался Альбус. — Этот приговор вынес лично я. Лично я его и объявлю.

— Воля твоя, — устало махнул рукой начальник его охраны. — Хотя по мне, так много чести будет, то Геллерт ему объявлял, теперь ты. Вот ведь, ответственные… Встретились два одиночества, гиппогрифа вам в глотку! Упрямые ослы оба.

Перед вчерашней камерой Альбус оказался уже один, разглядывая взъерошенного глупца с перекошенным лицом, решившего, что одной только его крови и происхождения будет достаточно, чтобы получить без труда все: и трон, и вейлу, и Содружество, и народную любовь… А теперь и прощение от повелителя. Дурачок. Не шли бы за ним другие молодые дурачки — пощадил бы…

Хотя нет. Не с тем, как Селвин смотрел на Геллерта. Приговор он себе подписал именно этими взглядами. Жадными. Собственническими. Так хозяин смотрит на свою вещь, определяя ее место. Альбус мог простить многое, но он искренне ненавидел, когда в Геллерте не видели человека.

— Пришел таки?! — вывел его из размышлений ломкий голос несостоявшегося бунтовщика. — Привык все делать по указке? Властитель, полноправный правитель, надежда и опора... Ха! Вейловская кукла! Знали бы люди, что это он тебя трахает, как и все Содружество!

— Вы дурак, Селвин, — устало заметил Альбус, чувствуя как гаснет в нем раздражение, отступая перед всепоглощающим отвращением и усталостью от чужой глупости. — Какая разница кто кого и как, когда есть результат? Впрочем, вам этого не понять. Для вас результат — это только ваше личное благо. Несовместимое с благом общественным в моем понимании. Поэтому, как вы уже догадались, это наш последний разговор. Вам предоставят законника и нотариуса, хотя состояния и мэнора вы лишены за измену, но личные распоряжения можете оставить. Если на вашем попечении были недееспособные и несовершеннолетние — Содружество о них позаботится. Если выскажете последнее желание в рамках разумного, его исполнят.

— Что, и вейлу свою дашь?!

— Вейла сама решает, кому она даст, — не сдержался Альбус и шагнул ближе к решетке. — А я вам на прощание открою маленькую тайну, Селвин. Даже если бы случилось чудо и вам удалось меня свалить… Вас бы убили через полгода, а может и раньше. Никто не любит тиранов. А вы именно тиран. Дурак и в чем-то садист. Государство — как любовник. Требует нежности, заботы и отдачи. А вы хотите только брать. Как вам вздумается. И требовать за это благодарности, угрожая хлыстом. Впрочем, вам бы не удалось меня свалить… Потому что я бы сдох, но человека с такими мерзкими фантазиями к Геллерту бы не подпустил.

— Он был не против подпустить меня! — Селвин швырнул свое подложное воспоминание о страстном поцелуе в Зеленом лабиринте. Альбус рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Фальшивка, как и все прочее в вашей жизни. Фальшивые друзья, фальшивые цели, фальшивые идеалы… Если бы ты тронул его по-настоящему, я бы тебя убил на месте. Без суда и следствия. А так… все будет как положено. Прощайте, Селвин.

— Он все равно использует тебя и выбросит, как и всех остальных! Прикрываясь словами о всеобщем благе! Потому что никто не может быть тем совершенством, которого он жаждет! Слышишь, Дамблдор?! Ты и близко к совершенству не стоишь!!!

***

— Ты рано, — заметил Геллерт, возлежащий на прикрытой плетеным навесом террасе в гамаке, и вытянул руку с кокосовым орехом. — Будешь?

Он окинул все еще часто сглатывающему после нескольких порталов подряд Альбуса быстрым взглядом и недовольно скривился, магией поднимая себя из своего гнезда, чтобы скользнуть ближе.

— Я же всего на день оставил тебя во дворце одного! — узкая рука погладила по щеке и проворно скользнула ниже, расстегивая застежки на мантии. — И запретил заваливать тебя работой! Что опять стряслось, Винди решила воспользоваться моим отсутствием и сменить обстановку во дворце? Или Райнерт устроил военный переворот? Или очередная идиотка в мое отсутствие предлагала отдаться на месте за звание официальной фаворитки? Или, я не знаю, наш дромарог сбежал из зверинца на прогулку и объел твои любимые розы? Что?!

Альбус вместо ответа, даже не выпутавшись из расстегнутой одежды, поймал встревоженного и недовольного Геллерта в объятия, заглянул в глаза: покрасневшие, похоже, так и не спал, общался с местными ведьмами… В следующий раз отправится отдыхать на необитаемый остров, чтобы уж наверняка! Хотя зная его, будет палочкой на песке чертить формулы и тренировать боевые чары на пальме…

Он вздохнул и крепче обнял свое чудовище, утыкаясь лицом в золотистую макушку.

— Так что все-таки стряслось? — недовольно и неразборчиво уточнил Геллерт, которого похоже не очень удобно притиснуло щекой к твердому плечу.

— Я тебя люблю, — невпопад отозвался Альбус, втягивая теплый запах птичьих перьев, прогретых солнцем, и соли. — Очень. Пойдем в воду… Смою с себя и дворец, и работу, и всю эту суету… не хочу ничего. Просто побыть с тобой подальше ото всех.

— Пойде-е-ем, — протянул Геллерт, склонив голову набок, и бросил связкой диагностических заклинаний. Фыркнул недоверчиво, перепроверил и покачал головой. — Ну точно, кто-то на мое место набивался, что ты так разволновался. Не волнуйся, Альхен, я тебя никому отдавать не собираюсь. Устроим заплыв? Или половим крабов? Или что-нибудь более… мммм… Чего ты хочешь?

— Сначала на глубину, а там посмотрим, — слабо улыбнулся Альбус, накладывая на себя защитные чары от солнца. В отличие от Геллерта, который не смотря на свое северное происхождение быстро покрывался ровным золотистым загаром, сам он обгорал до красноты, стоило только высунуться под полуденное солнце в Ницце. А здесь и вовсе был почти экватор… — Но если хочешь от меня какого-то продолжения, подожди, пока стемнеет и жара спадет. Заодно отоспимся. Судя по количеству еды на столе, местные ведьмы решили тебя откормить для какого-нибудь ритуала, где нужна жертва посочнее?

— Вот далась вам всем моя талия и ее толщина! — закатил глаза Геллерт. — Вы просто завидуете!

— Это точно, — покладисто согласился Альбус, подманивая к себе кокос и пробивая в нем магией отверстие. — А уж как завидуют наши дамы, которым для такого результата приходится утягивать корсеты под праздничными мантиями!

— Лучше бы в дуэльный зал чаще спускались, — фыркнул Геллерт без всякого сострадания к девичьим проблемам. — Винди так и делает и выглядит лучше всего нашего дворцового курятника без всякой утяжки! Напомни, почему ты их до сих пор не разогнал, если настоящий гарем тебе без надобности, а все на что они годятся — это украшать бальный зал цветами перед очередным приемом? А на содержание этих молодых девиц, которым лень получать приличную профессию, и хочется год покрутиться при дворе на якобы стажировке, мы тратим больше, чем на всю твою охрану!

— Политика поддержки молодых семей, — со вздохом напомнил Альбус. — Женихов ищут. В том числе в охране у Райнерта. Запихнуть в университеты и гильдии всех все равно не выйдет, держать там бесталанных чтобы они тормозили тех, кто пришел учиться, я не хочу. Позволять им вести после школы праздный образ жизни в удаленных родительских мэнорах — получим очередные революционные кружки. Нужно чем-то занять, а во дворце всегда работы много… А будешь дразнить меня гаремом — поставлю тебя над ними главным на правах любимой наложницы повелителя!

Геллерт пожал плечами.

— Те, кто поумнее, и так работают на меня. Сплетни. Слухи. Случайные обмолвки. Эти девицы любопытны как книззлы и иногда совершенно случайно слышат такое… Но шуму от них все равно больше чем толку.

Он взял новый кокосовый орех, стукнул по кокосу Альбуса, словно чокаясь бокалами, подмигнул. Альбус закатил глаза и одним глотком допил теплое молоко, чтобы не высказать ненароком все, что он думает о методах работы тайной службы и о том, как это выглядит со стороны.

Отложив скорлупку, он поймал Геллерта за руку и тихо попросил:

— Не заставляй меня ревновать хотя бы ближайший месяц, пожалуйста. Ни к наблюдательным ведьмам, ни к родовитым молодым людям… Я… могу сорваться. Вы меня, конечно, приведете в чувства дружескими оплеухами, но не хотелось бы…

Во рту стало кисло, как будто бы кокос оказался испорченным и Альбус сглотнул, задерживая дыхание, пережидая приступ тошноты. По сути, он уже сорвался. Когда выплевывал в лицо Селвину все, что он о нем думает. Геллерта приплел… Нужно было зачитать приговор, объявить о последних распоряжениях и сразу же уходить. И уж точно не прислушиваться к летящим в спину мерзостям.

Геллерт недоуменно наморщил лоб и ткнул отросшим на пальце когтем ему под подбородок.

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что мы с вейлой можем… Альхен!

— А если бы не вейла? — неожиданно серьезно спросил Альбус, отстраняясь и вглядываясь в нахмуренное лицо. — Если бы это был только твой выбор? Не обязательно было бы выбирать кого-то одного на всю жизнь? Никто бы не выпускал когти на всех, кроме меня, и не отказывался иметь с ними дело?

«Тихо, маленькая, — он быстро отправил волну любви и принятия возмущенно вскинувшейся на его вопрос птичьей сущности Геллерта. — Ты у меня самая прекрасная… Нет, он ничем меня не расстраивал, не шипи на него… Все хорошо, я не собираюсь от вас уходить, что за глупости!»

Вейла еще раз сердито фыркнула, послала волну недовольства на этот раз своему носителю и затихла, позволяя продолжить разговор.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — Альбус осторожно поймал и поцеловал узкое запястье. — Я знаю, что против воли ты бы рядом не остался. Как бы она не злилась. Просто… ты… тебе не тяжело со мной?

Геллерт окатил его гневным взглядом пожелтевших глаз.

— Мне тяжело общаться с идиотами. На них моего терпения обычно не хватает. Сам-то как думаешь? Или тебе со мной всегда легко?! Или думаешь, только ты способен идти на компромиссы?

Альбус виновато потянулся поцеловать насупившегося возлюбленного, тот с сердитым фырканьем увернулся, подставляя щеку, боднул лбом, вывернулся из-под руки и решительно направился к выходу с террасы бунгало. Догнать его, размашисто и сердито шагающего, удалось только у самой кромки воды.

— Не злись, — тихо попросил Альбус, когда они зашли по пояс, покачиваясь под толчками набегающих волн. Геллерт, все еще не глядя на него, еще раз возмущенно фыркнул, но позволил обнять себя со спины и даже откинул голову на плечо. Удержаться и не поцеловать его в шею было просто невозможно. И ему даже позволили.

— Я не… Я злюсь, но больше на всю ситуацию в целом, — махнул рукой Геллерт и, повернув голову, прижался щекой к его предплечью. — Слишком много всего должно быть сделано, мы то и дело опаздываем, и это естественно, нормально… Но все равно раздражает. И когда ты пытаешься еще и поставить под вопрос наши… нас, мне не на что опереться.

— Ты прав, звезда моя, — грустно усмехнулся Альбус. — Мы не успеваем. Или я не справляюсь. Раньше казалось, стоит создать государство, основанное на верных постулатах и дальше оно сможет само себя поддерживать… А теперь я то и дело сомневаюсь, ты сомневаешься, и Содружество все время пытается расползтись, как песчаный замок под приливом. Я думал, со временем станет проще, можно будет переложить хотя бы часть дел на компетентных людей. Но все время всплывает что-то новое… И ты в это новое ныряешь с головой, забывая про отдых, еду и сон, а потом еще я говорю глупости. Фоукс прав, когда ругается, что я о тебе плохо забочусь, от тебя одни глаза остались.

— Альхен, — тихим, увещевающим голосом, как малому ребенку, начал объяснять Геллерт. — Прошло два года! Два! До этого была сначала война, потом полная смена порядка с перекраиванием границ и государств, перераспределение ресурсов, сменой органов управления… Да я в самых смелых мечтах представлял, что мы выйдем на довоенный уровень лет через пять! А мы его уже переплюнули! За два-то года! У нас все прекрасно, и это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было во время войны, когда ты тоже не ел, не спал, а клепал големов и варил зелья для госпиталей! Про себя молчу, иногда мне казалось, что я усну где-нибудь в окопе, прямо в луже… А сейчас у меня роскошная кровать под балдахином с личной коронованной грелкой под боком!

Альбус тихо фыркнул — кровать в их спальню выбирал Геллерт. Со свойственным ему размахом. И теперь на повелительском ложе можно было разместить половину британского Визенгомота и еще бы место осталось. Жаль только, что добираться до этого великолепия получалось реже, чем хотелось бы. Дипломатические поездки, представительские миссии, личные посещения школ, университетов, госпиталей… Казалось бы, ничего сложного — аппарировать вечером во дворец, но как выяснилось, народ испытывал просто нездоровый восторг, уговорив главу государства хотя бы сутки прожить в тех же условиях, что и они.

— О, ну вот, ты уже улыбаешься. Так-то лучше, — хмыкнул Геллерт и, извернувшись, щелкнул его по лбу. — Ты справляешься. Представь на своем месте того же Селвина и прекрати думать всякие глупости. Просто нужно дождаться уже, когда переходный период закончится. Государства не появляются в один день из пыли!

Он шагнул спиной вперед на глубину, утягивая Альбуса за собой за руку, еще шаг, второй, третий… Неожиданная подсечка и вот они оба уже барахтаются в соленых брызгах, кашляя, смеясь и отплевываясь, неловко целуясь горькими губами.

Геллерт ластился то ли дельфином, то ли книззлом, ничего птичьего в его мурлыканьях и попытках обвиться вокруг бедер не было абсолютно. А еще они с вейлой слаженным дуэтом настаивали, чтобы Альбус отпустил наконец все мысли о политике и уделил свое внимание им. Или они обидятся и отомстят. Жестоко. Несколько раз подряд…

Альбус расхохотался и уделил. Причем поскольку кое-кому было лень возвращаться на берег, уделять его пришлось под водой с заклинаниями воздушных пузырей, которые попытались лопнуть в самый ответственный момент. Хотя мог бы и сам, конечно, догадаться, накладывая временные ограничения на чары, что одним разом все не ограничится… Геллерт хохотал так, что наглотался соленой воды, и после этого позволил наконец вытащить себя на берег и увести обратно к бунгало, ужинать. Устроился среди подушек в спальне и позволил накормить себя с рук, а потом и вовсе свернулась рядом привычной теплой тяжестью, успокаивая, навевая сон… который и утянул за собой Альбуса.

***

Он проснулся от светящей в лицо луны: круглой, доброй и сверкающей, как начищенный сикль. Волны гулко накатывали на берег прямо за тонкими бамбуковыми стенами их жилища. Геллерт спал под боком, ничком, закинув на него ногу и руку, спихнув подушку со своей стороны на пол. Красивый, родной, восхитительный…

Хотелось молча любоваться им. Хотелось разбудить и утянуть на берег под колдовской свет луны. Хотелось вырвать из сна поцелуем и признаваться в любви всеми накопленными словами, которых все равно было мало… Альбус протянул руку и замер, не донеся ее до золотистых кудрей, рассыпанных по подушке.

— Я не сплю, — не открывая глаз, с довольной улыбкой заверил его этот паршивец. — А твои душевные метания, разбудить меня или нет, просто повисли в воздухе. Сегодня ночь большого прилива, кристаллические черепахи будут откладывать яйца на берегу… пойдем, посмотрим?

— Идем. Это же местный эндемик, эти кристаллические панцирные чудовища? Редкие?

— Ну нет! — возмутился Геллерт, подпрыгивая на простынях. — Только не говори, что отсюда мы вернемся с новой фантастической тварью! Дворец скоро придется переименовывать в твой личный зверинец с вейлой во главе! Я еще дромарога не хотел оставлять, как чувствовал… Хотя вроде бы эти черепахи полезные. Толченая скорлупа яиц для чего-то там используется, — он забавно наморщил лоб, но почти тут же махнул рукой. — Не помню. Завтра спрошу местных ведьм.

— В основном в зельях от импотенции и в приворотных, — рассеянно сообщил Альбус, забирая волосы наверх в пучок, чтобы можно было лезть в воду, не боясь их намочить и потом сушить полночи. Что-то такое про скорлупу он читал в одном алхимическом трактате.

— Это что — намек?! — явно с трудом сдерживая смех, деланно-гневно возопил Геллерт. — Тебя не устраивает мой темперамент?! Или это у тебя возраст подошел, и ты теперь закроешься в своей лаборатории и изваяешь какое-нибудь зелье, чтобы не опозориться передо мной…

Альбус швырнул в него подушкой и показал язык. Расхохотались они после этого одновременно, переглядываясь, как напроказившие школьники. И как такие же школьники, добирались до пляже, держась за руки и то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы обменяться поцелуями под ближайшей пальмой. Или гораздо более откровенными ласками…

Впрочем, вид залитого лунным светом пустынного песчаного берега с накатывающими на него волнами немного отрезвил — хотелось полюбоваться серебристыми бликами на воде, послушать далекие крики непривычных тропических птиц, посмотреть, как вспыхивают то тут, то там крошечные огоньки, отражая свет в гранях панцирей черепашат, целеустремленно ползущих темными точками к воде…хотелось разделить все это с Геллертом. Быть здесь, в этом моменте. Прожить его, запомнить, сохранить, чтобы потом доставать иногда из закоулков памяти, как еще один небольшой кусочек счастья.

Альбус устроился прямо на песке, утянув Геллерта к себе на колени — тропики тропиками, а остывший берег ночью прохладный, хорошо хоть вода долго отдавала тепло: океан у берега парил. Геллерт что-то довольно мурлыкал, загадочно посверкивая в темноте глазами, в которых изредка мелькали золотистые искры, но пока вел себя исключительно прилично — разве что рассеянно водил ногтями по плечам, глядя на лунную дорожку на воде… Альбус вздохнул, жмурясь, чувствуя, как его накрывает неистовой благодарностью: к миру, который окружал их красотой, не смотря на все глупости магглов и магов, к магии, щедро одарившей его при рождении и продолжающей поддерживать всю жизнь, к оставшимся во дворце помощникам, без которых он бы не справился с грудой обязанностей, к тем, кто честно помогал строить Содружество, отдельно к молодежи, променявшей танцы и безделье на работу и учебу… И главное — к Геллерту и его вейле, которые были с ним рядом, поддерживая, и смогли показать ему, насколько настоящий мир шире, чем его прежние представления о нем, сосредоточенные только в научной плоскости…

У него есть все, чтобы быть счастливым. И он будет полным идиотом, если позволит все это испортить.


	31. Остров в океане

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP с элементами ролевых игр и разговорами о политике.  
Наряд Геллерта: https://assets.bigcartel.com/product_images/251599757/GingerDeluxeCassandra.jpg?auto=format&fit=max&h=1000&w=1000

_Франция, Лазурный берег – Великобритания, Лондон, 1913 год_

_Год третий от образования Содружества_

— Я тебе без всякого пророческого дара скажу, что ничего хорошего из этой поездки не выйдет, — скривился Альбус, исчерпав все разумные аргументы в споре. — Терпеть не могу Англию в ноябре! Ты простынешь, я простыну…

— Да-да, и даже Фоукс сляжет с воспалением легких, — закатил глаза Геллерт, продолжая перебирать свой необъятный гардероб. На полу уже громоздились горы шелков, кожи и чего-то невесомо-полупрозрачного. — Неужели ты не соскучился по любимым соотечественникам? Школьным друзьям? Они тоже имеют право на свою долю внимания повелителя! Давай признавайся, там просто есть кто-то, к кому мы с вейлой тебя приревнуем, и ты теперь пытаешься из-за этого саботировать рабочую поездку!

— Когда тебе раз пять понадобятся беозар в течение первого вечера, ты сразу поймешь, как нам там рады! — посулил Альбус, недовольно оглядывая свои запасы зелий в шкатулке. Подумал немного и просто выгреб все противоядия разом в зачарованный кошель на поясе. — И Фоукс терпеть не может островной климат.

«Я не полечу, — отрезал фамильяр, нахохлившийся на своем насесте. — Хватит с вас перьев».

— Разумное решение, — проворчал Альбус и оправил рукава. — Я тоже так хочу. Отправили бы нужные бумаги с печатями и подписями, и хватит. Зачем им вдруг именно сейчас сдался повелитель?

— Потому что оный повелитель уже успел отметиться во всех самых отдаленных провинциях Содружества от Фиджи до Болгарии? И дальнейшее демонстративное пренебрежение родным краем может натолкнуть некоторых на мысли, что этот край в немилости?

— По-моему эти мысли бродят с того момента, как мы выбрали для дворца Ниццу. Любезные соотечественники были готовы начать вторую Столетнюю войну. Хотя вспоминая их последние финансовые отчеты, поводы для немилости у меня есть и весьма веские.

— Вот, тем более пора навести порядок у себя под боком! Иначе ты дождешься, что у ваших двадцати восьми полыхнет, как у соплохвостов, и они полезут отделяться! А ваш промозглый островок — это шерсть, ткани, овощи, рыба, железные дороги…

— Так и сказал бы сразу, что ты едешь выявлять очередной заговор по работе, а я тебе нужен для прикрытия…

— Нет, Альхен, это ты едешь предотвращать очередной заговор еще до его возникновения, а я тебя сопровождаю, чтобы у Винди наконец не было отговорок, что мы с тобой требуем безотлучного присмотра, когда Райнерт позовет ее сходить в кондитерскую, выпить чашечку кофе!

— Да мы и так его все вместе пьем по пять раз в день, когда совещаемся! — удивленно пожал плечами Альбус.

— О Фрейя милостивая! — взвыл Геллерт, с размаху залепив себе ладонью по лбу, одновременно заклекотал-захохотал Фоукс и зазвенел переливчатый смех вейлы.

«Отдашь мое печенье после возвращения, птенчик. Я же говорил: он безнадежен!» — проскрипел феникс, обращаясь к Геллерту.

— Абсолютно! — печально отозвался тот и посмотрел на Альбуса укоризненно. Как будто бы это он был виноват в том, что они опять на него спорили! Да еще и непонятно о чем!

«Медведь покорен валькирией! — весело прощебетала вейла, сжалившись над ним. — А она устала мерзнуть и оплакала потерю… но боится признаться в этом даже себе. Слишком много страха. Так не взлетишь!»

— А ну цыц! — шикнул на вторую половину Геллерт. — Нечего тут выставлять на обозрение чужие душевные метания!

— Ты же первый и начал, — напомнил ему Альбус, послав молчаливую благодарность крылатой.

— Ты безнадежен. И у меня свои резоны. И мне нужно проследить, чтобы тебе упаковали ту мантию с золотой оторочкой…

— Может, мы вместо Англии съездим куда-нибудь еще, раз все дело в организации чужого свидания?

— До портала два часа, — безжалостно отозвался Геллерт. — Давай, давай, всеобщее благо требует личных жертв, и тебе еще зелья нужно дособирать! А беозар понадобится из-за ваших сомнительных рецептов, а вовсе не из-за отравы… Но если будешь себя хорошо вести — схожу с тобой в то кафе-мороженое, по которому ты все вздыхаешь. Если не будешь заставлять меня его есть!

— Там есть несладкие сорта, — снова вздохнул Альбус, вспоминая Фортескью. — Только я все равно лучше побыстрее вернусь домой.

— Три дня. Всего. И потом я придумаю что-нибудь только для нас двоих, обещаю.

— Шантажист.

— И это за всю мою заботу о повелителе! Убирайся с глаз моих собираться наконец!

***

Лондон, как и помнилось, оказался серым, мокрым и холодным. Верхушка нового общества больше чем наполовину состоящая из старой аристократии, улыбалась в лицо и брезгливо морщилась в спину повелителю-полукровке и его нелюди. Кормили предсказуемо в лучших традициях островной кухни, и Геллерт за обедом надменно крошил на тарелку ломоть хлеба, игнорируя все остальное. В документах был полный бардак, руки мерзли даже сквозь перчатки, настроение портилось стремительно и неотвратимо…

— Смещать всех к мерлиновой матери и реформировать! — прошипел Альбус, когда они добрались до выделенных им покоев после череды дневных встреч и вечернего приема. — Вот же змеиное кубло…

— А ты ехать не хотел, — Геллерт сосредоточенно проверял всю мебель и безделушки на предмет проклятий и лишних чар.

— И сейчас не хочу тут сидеть, — передернул плечами Альбус, устало опускаясь на постель. Древнюю, скрипучую и с трудом способную уместить двоих. Для магистра трансфигурации мелочь, но эти мелочи ему за сегодня уже изрядно надоели. — Но деваться некуда. Люди Райнерта должны были здесь все на три раза проверить, иди уже сюда…

— Работать не мешай. Лучше изложи свои идеи после общения с народом.

— Утопить остров и сказать, что он сам.

— Альхен!

— Ну что Альхен?! Ты эти рожи видел? Паркинсона я чуть прямо в зале не заавадил за его рассуждениях о диких тварях в человеческом облике!

— Пускать слюни ему это не помешало, но я бы пережил, если бы от него хоть какой-то толк был! Но этот великий ревнитель чистокровности ведь ликвидные активы от мусора не отличит! Или успешно делает вид, что не отличит…

— Да тут один другого краше. Хотя мне понравилась леди Скамандер.

— И как ты собираешься отрывать ее от ее любимых гиппогринюшен?

— Еще не придумал. Но она дама с характером, повесить на нее работу с общественностью сами основатели велели. Еще есть Эльфиас…

— Ну да, конечно. — Скрестив руки на груди, Геллерт повернулся к нему, оставив на время в покое картину в золоченной раме, вокруг которой посверкивали сиреневые искры диагностических заклинаний. Выглядел он недовольным.

— Эльфиас тебе не нравится? — наморщил лоб Альбус, пытаясь вспомнить, где могли пересечься дорожки его школьного приятеля и Геллерта, но в голову ничего не шло.

— Занимайся, занимайся протекционизмом…

— Ты что, ревнуешь? Геллерт…

— Нет! — рявкнул тот сердито, отворачиваясь обратно к картине.

— Радость, нам нужны лояльные люди, а в нем я хотя бы уверен, — Альбус примиряюще погладил его своей магией по плечу. — Не злись. Иди сюда. Сам знаешь, если ты будешь против, значит, я не стану ничего утверждать. У нас завтра с утра еще один прием, посмотрим на всех еще разок. Может, кто из молодежи приглянется: говорят, у леди Скамандер старший сын подает большие надежды, очень серьезный юноша. Ты, кстати, намерен всех слепить своими золотыми шелками?

— Пусть завидуют моей блестящей карьере, — буркнул глава тайной охраны, заползая наконец к нему под бок. Чтобы тут же возмущенно вскинуться. — Альхен, это не кровать, а тюремная койка! Нам с вейлой нужно больше пространства! Твои соотечественники окончательно забыли про манеры и опустились до мелких пакостей?

— Приличия-то как раз соблюдены, — отозвался Альбус, чарами расширяя скрипучий раритет с резными завитушками на столбиках для балдахина. — На этом монстре изволила почивать согласна легендам сама Нимуэ, озерная ведьма, верховная правительница всех магов и друидов Британии.

— Они бы нам еще ночной горшок Мерлина выставили! — брезгливо фыркнул Геллерт, растягиваясь на простынях. Покрутился, повертелся, проверяя, что теперь ему хватает места, а потом поймал в ладони лицо Альбуса и коротко поцеловал в губы. — Ну вот, совсем другое дело. Пожалуй, стоит тебя наградить, о мой повелитель! Закрой глаза и не подглядывай. Думаю, тебе понравится.

Он помахал ладонью перед носом у Альбуса, проверяя, как тот выполнил просьбу-приказ, скатился с кровати и чем-то зашуршал. Спустя несколько минут и парочку очень прочувствованных ругательств, раздалось бодрое цокание, и Геллерт весело позвал его:

— Можете открыть глаза… мой господин!

— О…- не нашел поначалу слов Альбус, жадно разглядывая новый образ картинно накручивающего локон на палец в приступе притворной стыдливости любовника. Светлая кожа, просвечивающая сквозь полупрозрачную алую ткань пеньюара в цвет улыбающихся губ, блестящая меховая опушка контрастно оттеняющая тяжелое золото волос, алая же шнуровка вокруг стройных лодыжек, тоненькие каблучки… Видение. Фантазия. Вейла. И как быть к такому готовым? Хотя вроде уже должен был привыкнуть к тому, что идеи Геллерта в отношении совместно проводимого времени просто неисчерпаемы. Вот прямо с первой совместной ночи и заявления про скучные супружеские спальни нужно было привыкать…

Впрочем, легкая растерянность не помешала изловить прекрасное видение за меховую опушку на поясе и игриво поднести ее к губам, изображая страстный поцелуй.

— Я так понимаю, завтра утром мы будем очень довольные, но совершенно невыспавшиеся? Впрочем, местные зануды за завтраком кроме зевков ничего и не заслуживают. А у тебя с овсянкой и вовсе сложные отношения… Так что ты можешь предложить своему повелителю, моя ало-золотая птичка?

Геллерт затрепетал ресницами, изображая глубокий реверанс: будь он девушкой, не миновать бы ему конфуза с декольте. Послал ментально несколько картинок, описывая свое видение сценария сегодняшнего вечера… ну хоть без плеток в этот раз!

Альбус с усмешкой приподнял ему голову за подбородок:

— Такая скромность к таким ярким перышкам смотрится странно, звезда моя, где же желание угодить своему повелителю, м?

Все той же меховой опушкой пояса он провел по щеке любовника, затем по шее и уже нацелился на ключицы, когда тот со смешком отстранился:

— Милорд… Милостивый Повелитель… — Геллерт вновь присел, хлопая глазами и изображая наивную и недалекую простушку. — Я сделаю для вас все, что пожелаете! Только не трогайте… мою невинность, умоляю!

«Невинность» и Геллерт сочетались примерно так же, как Фоукс с василиском, так что Альбусу стоило определенных трудов не испортить всю игру неуместным хохотом, после которого ему бы если что и перепало, так это укоризненно-оскорбленное шипение и негодование возлюбленного, который готовился… Где только нашел это произведение портновского искусства?

— Вся невинность, которая у тебя была, прелесть моя, останется при тебе, — не удержался от двусмысленности Альбус, оглаживая ладонями едва прикрытые прозрачной тканью бедра. — А в остальном… Все что я пожелаю? Тогда присядь пока ко мне на колени, я полюбуюсь на такое очаровательное создание вблизи.

Геллерт замер, изображая нерешительность, вздрогнул… и очень достоверно пискнул, когда Альбус его на себя уронил, успев мимоходом облапать за ягодицы и коленки.

— Умеешь ли ты петь, милая пташка? — промурлыкал он, скользя рукой в разрез пеньюара на бедре и кончиками пальцев поглаживая пах Геллерта, который довольно сверкнул глазами, на секунду выпадая из роли. Впрочем, он быстро собрался.

— Только немецкие гимны, мой повелитель… — пролепетал этот любитель разнообразия и, кусая губы, шлепнул Альбуса по руке, безмолвно требуя не спешить и наслаждаться игрой, которую они с вейлой затеяли. Руку пришлось убрать. Зато слабенькие чары, усиливающие чувствительность нервных окончаний заранее оговорены не были… вот и посмотрим, насколько хватит у «девицы» скромности и выдержки!

Геллерт на использование магии возмущенно фыркнул, принимая вызов, и старательно заерзал на коленях, стараясь чтобы его ягодицы, раз за разом потирались о медленно встающий член.

— По… пожалуйста, повелитель… не нужно! Я пришла просить… помиловать моего отца, участвовавшего… в заговоре против вашего всемогущества!

Альбус почувствовал, как брови непроизвольно взмывают вверх от такого поворота в легенде целомудренной красавицы, и пальцем провел вдоль линии декольте пеньюара, а затем подцепил любовника под подбородок

— В заговоре? — насмешливо протянул он. — Боюсь, тогда простого стояния на коленях передо мной будет маловато. Повелителю нужны более весомые… — Палец скользнул выше и с силой нажал на нижнюю губу, провел по ней, лаская. — Доказательства твоей преданности! Дитя мое…

— Из ценных вещей у меня только украшения покойной троюродной тетушки! — почти натурально всхлипнул этот поганец, поднимая руки так, что легкие рукава соскользнули вниз до локтей. Многочисленные браслеты, до которых Геллерт был большой любитель, насмешливо звякнули друг о друга, но рассмотреть их толком Альбус не смог. На тетушке он все-таки сломался и захохотал, зажав в зубах собственный рукав и изображая, что трагедия «девицы» тронула его до слез. Вздрагивающие плечи должны были убедительно дополнить образ.

— Разумеется, я ни в коем разе не посягну на память о твоей достойной родственнице, дитя, — срывающимся голосом объявил он и даже погладил любовника по голове. Геллерт ментально щелкнул на него зубами, но, похоже, и сам был в шаге от того, чтобы расхохотаться. Хорошо, что верноподданный народ знать не знает, чем по ночам занимаются повелитель со своей вейлой! — Как насчет… хм… поцелуя?

Геллерт просиял глазищами и поцеловал… В щеку. Зараза.

— Ну что ты, прелесть моя, такими поцелуями только дальних родственников из тюрьмы выкупать, — укоризненно сдвинул брови Альбус. — Постарайся получше.

Он легонько дунул на длинную шею, отведя от нее кудри: чары усиления чувствительности должны были сейчас действовать не хуже афродизиаков. Интересно, получится у него заставить «девицу в беде» саму просить о чем-то большем или нет? Вторая рука скользнула по спине, Альбус пальцем проследил изгиб позвоночника и нажал на ложбинку между ягодицами, все еще поверх пеньюара.

Геллерт охнул, закусил губу, глотая стон, сверкнул зазолотившимися глазами, но упрямо поцеловал на этот раз в челюсть, после чего опустил узкие ладони на плечи Альбуса. Погладил, скользнул ниже к соскам, обвел их кругом, еще ниже… и с деланной стыдливостью отдернул руку, стоило ей добраться до верхней границы пресса.

В то же мгновение он соскочил с колен Альбуса, отступил на пару шагов и театрально упал на колени, простирая руки в мольбе:

— О милосердный повелитель, я вся твоя… в обмен на жизнь отца и братьев! — провозгласил Геллерт пафосно и тряхнул головой так, что кудри рассыпались буйной, непослушной волной, скрывая размах плеч, превращая его в «фарфоровую куколку», которую так часто только и видели в нем недалекие глупцы.

Полупрозрачная алая ткань, длинные золотистые кудри, хрупкая фигурка на коленях… Все вместе должно было служить образцом пошлости и наигранности. А вместо этого было красиво. Может быть потому, что для них это была игра, в которой они специально передергивали, доводя классические трагические сюжеты до крайности, за которой их ждало превращение в комедию, может потому что опошлить красоту Геллерта не могло ничто, по крайней мере в его глазах, может…

Альбус тряхнул головой и встал с постели, чтобы поднять «прекрасную деву в беде» с пола, потянул на себя, поднимая. Целомудренно прикоснулся губами к запястью. А дальше прямо сквозь ткань начал целовать руки, плечи, шею… Строго следя, чтобы горячие губы касались кожи не напрямую, а только через тонкую материю, особое внимания уделяя затвердевшим соскам, отчетливо проступающим сквозь материю пеньюара.

— Тебе понравится быть моей целиком, птичка, — промурлыкал он, прижимая горячую ладонь к ключицам, чувствуя неровное, ускоренное дыхание. — Позволь мне…

Полупрозрачная ткань соскользнула с плеча, вызвав тихое аханье со стороны играющейся вейлы. Альбус снимал наряд медленно, не торопясь, буквально по дюйму обнажая белую кожу, то дуя на нее, то прижимаясь губами, не трогая завязанный пояс. Наконец верхняя часть откровенного пеньюра повисла где-то за спиной, оставляя открытыми зацелованные плечи, и Альбус опустился на колени, разводя полы, дразнясь, оглаживая языком внутреннюю сторону бедра. Целуя и посасывая, пока сверху не донесся глухой стон.

— На кровать! — С трудом оторвавшись от теплой кожи и поднявшись, он легким шлепком подтолкнул Геллерта обратно к трансфигурированному антиквариату. — На колени. И не трогай пояс, скромница.

Вид сзади на прикрытые несколькими слоями полупрозрачной ткани ягодицы оказался такой, что Альбус с трудом удержал себя от того, чтобы не превратить игру в очень горячий и совершенно не невинный секс, но… Рано. Раз уж у них тут полноценное совращение девственного агнеца…

— Так о чем ты просила меня, красавица? — одной рукой он собрал роскошную гриву, заставляя откинуть голову назад, а второй скользнул под ткань, оглаживая легкими касаниями член и яички.

— Не трогать мою невинность… мой господин! Не порочьте бедную девушку, молю! — злорадно простонал Геллерт, падая на живот и болезненно прижимая руку, после чего блеснул через плечо широкой и совершенно не невинной ухмылкой, явно гордясь своей выдержкой.

— Разве мы делаем что-то плохое? — Альбус на секунду представил, что бы с ним стало, если бы он сделал вид, что собирается выполнить прозвучавшую просьбу и отстраниться… И решил, что фамильные проклятия Гриндельвальдов на себе лучше все-таки не испытывать. Это не говоря о том, какая у Геллерта могла бы быть реакция, если бы он решил, что его отвергают. Шрам от ожога на горле после прошлого раза до сих пор был виден узкой белой полосой. Года через два сойдет окончательно, мазать его косметическими зельями все равно было лень. — Или тебе неприятно, птичка моя?

Он вытянулся за спиной у любовника, магией снимая с себя остатки одежды, продолжая ласкать обнаженный торс руками и все плотнее прижимаясь пахом, так чтобы возбужденный член скользил, потираясь о межягодичную расщелину.

— Расслабься и позволь мне сделать тебе хорошо, — промурлыкал он в розовеющее ухо.

— Закрыть глаза и думать об Англии? — доверчивым голосом поинтересовался Геллерт, и пока Альбус, уткнувшись лицом в локоть, пытался не засмеяться в голос и не отвесить этому шутнику затрещину, вытянул руку и проворно подтащил себе подушку под живот. Шевельнулся, приподнимая и выпячивая сильнее ягодицы, откровенно подставляясь.

«Давай уже! Тебе такая красотка отдается, черствый ты сухарь! — Ментальное послание было откровенно ворчливым и нетерпеливым. — Сделай уже что-нибудь, или я из невинной овечки превращусь в инкуба, и ты пожалеешь!»

— Думай лучше обо мне, птиченька, — справился наконец с голосом Альбус, чувствуя, как закипают в уголках глаз слезы от сдерживаемого смеха. От обычая его соотечественников воспринимать совместную постель, как нечто крайне серьезное и вдумчивое, его отучили еще во Франции… Но вот так превращать ее то в настоящий балаган, то в соревнование на выдержку, то в экспериментальную лабораторию, умел только Геллерт, который похоже считал, что большим грехом чем скучная жизнь, может быть только скучный секс, грозящийся превратиться в нудную, надоевшую рутину. Поэтому на скуку и однообразие личной жизни Альбус пожаловаться никак не мог. Хотя инкуба в его постели вроде бы еще не было… в следующий раз? Намекнуть возлюбленному, что он с удовольствием посмотрит на него в новом амплуа? — Не бойся меня, расправь свои крылышки…

Поцелуй в загривок. Чары. Еще одни. Укус, чтобы отвлечь. Первый толчок вперед. Свободная рука гладит и ласкает изогнутую шею, то и дело сжимая загривок, вырывая частые, судорожные выдохи сквозь зубы и порывистые движения навстречу не в такт. Пара неубедительных стонов про насилие и поруганную невинность… А потом застонала и засмеялась вейла. И все затопило золотистой дымкой.

Геллерт после оргазма на несколько минут отключился с открытыми глазами, и Альбус перевернул его на спину и завернул в два одеяла, прижимая к себе поближе. О коварных английских сквозняках он помнил еще по Хогвартсу, а если его вейла утром проснется с больным горлом… Нет, настолько утопить родной остров он не хотел.

Впрочем, до утра было еще далеко, а Геллерт пришел в себя очень даже благостным: фыркнул довольным тюленем, завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, проехался ступней Альбусу под коленкой.

— Надо же, ваша антикварная кровать героически пережила соблазнение невинной девушки! Понравился тебе шедевр моего нового портного? Специально заказал к этой поездке, чтобы слегка взбодрить своего бесценного господина! И думаю над тем, что еще он может сшить… чтобы порадовать твой взор и опустошать кошелек, мой повелитель.

— Бесценный господин в восторге, — заверил Альбус со смешком. — В таком, что только остатки воспитания остановили его от того, чтобы сломать раритетную антикварную кровать пятого века, зачарованную от бесплодия, измен, импотенции и сглаза…

— Что-о-о-о?! — возопил Геллерт, с напускным ужасом округляя глаза и делая вид, что пытается отползти в сторону. — От бесплодия?! И ты на ней надругался над невинной и непорочной девой?!

— Как я и обещал, при деве осталось все, что при ней было, когда она ко мне пришла! В совершенно не невинном одеянии! — фыркнул Альбус, собственнически подгребая его еще ближе. — В котором я тебя сейчас из спальни никуда не выпущу, и не надейся. Даже если ты собрался довести местных зануд до сердечного приступа, пробежавшись в таком виде по коридору с призывами о помощи и спасении от насилия. Избавимся от них более традиционными методами. И кстати, Геллерт, мой личный счет всегда к твоим услугам, но неужели ты ничего не содрал с этого своего гения иглы и ниток за то, что он теперь может использовать в рекламе твое имя? «Поставщик любимой вейлы повелителя» — это почетно и прибыльно, я же знаю, что тебе постоянно норовят то перчатки, то духи подсунуть, а то и вовсе чулки с подвязками. Так что не верю, что твой новый портной — исключение. И у нашей тайной службы не появится совершенно случайно через месяц-другой сотня незарегистрированных палочек, на которые ты вторую неделю вымогаешь деньги из бюджета…

Он потерся носом об ухо Геллерта и со вздохом пообещал:

— Выделю я вам на палочки, куда я денусь… И тебе на костюм инкуба… Из личных. Посмотрим, что тебе сошьют по такому заказу.

— А на новые противоядия для ребят? — тут же оживился Геллерт, чье поведение регулярно намекало, что вейлы находятся в родстве не с птицами, а с особо жадными драконами.

— В алхимической гильдии квалификационные экзамены через два месяца, напиши список, скажу, чтобы его выдали претендентам, — закатил глаза Альбус, вытягиваясь на простынях так, чтобы можно было высунуть хотя бы одну ногу из-под одеяла. — Сердце мое, почему мы решаем финансовые вопросы в постели после секса, да еще и накануне тяжелого дня? Это слишком похоже на скучную супружескую жизнь, разве нет?

— Я и скучная жизнь? Какой ужас — Геллерт завозился под боком, лениво поглаживая его по плечу, едва заметно царапаясь. — Хорошо, больше ни слова о деньгах, только намекни, какой наряд ты бы хотел на мне увидеть. Не поверю, что у тебя нет какой-нибудь восхитительно-непристойной фантазии. Костюм инкуба, м-м-м? Подробности будут? Мой новый портной действительно гений, и поэтому берет дорого даже с меня. Так что готовься, что я изрядно опустошу твой счет, но это порадует… — Геллерт усмехнулся и прикусил ему кончик уха. — Нас обоих! Надеюсь, ты не порвал мой пеньюар? Он еще пригодится! Скучных банкетов и приемов впереди много.

— Трать с личного счета хоть все, — хмыкнул Альбус с широким, приглашающим жестом, после чего перекатился на живот, выуживая пеньюар из-под кровати. Тот, как ни странно, действительно не пострадал, хоть и выглядел почти паутинкой…. Альбус осторожно повесил его на спинку кровати и снова обхватил свою вейлу обеими руками, зарываясь носом в золотистые кудри. — Деньги должны работать, а не лежать мертвым грузом — и экономике содружества польза, и у меня рост капиталов на оборотах вместо обесценивания… И вообще, гоблины говорят, что главное — это удачно вложиться. А ты, золотце мое, самое выгодное вложение, которое только можно себе представить…

Альбус поднес к губам накрученный на палец локон, бережно поцеловал. Он знал, что большая часть состояния Гриндельвальдов, пусть и изрядно приумноженного нынешним главой рода, шла на нужды государства, когда у Геллерта не хватало терпения дождаться, пока все бумаги будут проведены через казначейство, или когда ему в голову приходила мысль, требующая немедленного воплощения. В общем, тайная служба частенько жила на средства своего начальника. Альбус, конечно, пытался компенсировать из бюджета, но… Агенты предпочитали решать финансовые проблемы с непосредственным главой, а не с грозным повелителем. И это если не считать сетиь информаторов, которую Геллерт никому не желал раскрывать и потому оплачивал лично, проблем на черном рынке, который требовал постоянных вливаний, и еще тысячи и одного повода разориться. Поэтому Альбус еще в первый год становления Содружества молча отдал Геллерту ключи от своего личного сейфа, куда шли гонорары за статьи, патенты и разработки. И забирать обратно отказался, поставив только одно условие: эти деньги Геллерт должен был тратить только на себя, на свои капризы и причуды. И пока ни разу об этом не пожалел.

— Что касается костюма инкуба… — Альбус мечтательно прищурился в потолок. — Тебе идет черный. Закрытые руки и шея, открытая грудь, широкий пояс… и намек на крылья. Можешь так своему новому гению и описать. Посмотрим, что он придумает. Как я уже сказал, я готов отдать хоть все золото со счета.

— Зато я нет! Чтобы при следующей нашей ссоре ты сказал, что я обхожусь в содержании дороже ниффлера? — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Вот еще! Хоть мне и нравится, когда ты делаешь широкие жесты и бросаешь к нашим ногам целое состояние… Я передам твои пожелания портному, и возможно к следующему скучнейшему мероприятию мне будет, чем тебя порадовать.

Он перекатился и приподнялся, усевшись на бедрах у Альбуса, потерся, одновременно поглаживая по шее, и насмешливо сообщил:

— Но только если ты готов досыта накормить инкуба! Прямо сейчас он еще голоден, а ты уже собираешься спать… Скука!

Альбус тихо засмеялся, закинув руки за голову и из-под ресниц наблюдая, как сменивший амплуа с невинной простушки на соблазнителя Геллерт слегка откинулся назад, поглаживая себя по привставшему члену.

— Ты решил умотать меня так, чтобы завтра у меня не было сил жаловаться на обрыдавшие повелительские обязанности? — Он накрыл ладонь Геллерта своей, помогая ласкать, навязывая свой темп. — Или все-таки проверить, как работают местные чары от бесплодия и импотенции? Вроде бы только что все было в порядке. Можем снять чары от прослушки, чтобы в этом убедились и наши гостеприимные хозяева… на ближайшие полчаса.

Геллерт расхохотался и покачал головой.

— Обойдутся! Пусть эти сушеные селедки проявят фантазию, представляя, что ты со мной вытворяешь. Знать всю правду им совсем не обязательно.

Еще пару минут он лениво принимал ласки, а затем отвел руку Альбуса в сторону, благодарно поцеловав кончики пальцев.

— Если устал — так и скажи, я отстану до утра. А если нет… — Геллерт дождался подтверждающего кивка и крутанул его за руку так, что Альбус оказался лежащим лицом в подушку, между лопаток тут же легла и надавила узкая ладонь. Шепот, вязкая влага между ягодиц, знакомо сжимающее низ живота предвкушение, в унисон с которым дернулся член… Альбус тихо ахнул, почувствовав как поворачиваются, сгибаясь и разгибаясь внутри сразу два пальца, и услышал довольный смешок.

— Из тебя сегодня похоже невинной девы не выйдет, мой повелитель. Очень интересно, чему такого распутного мальчика научили в закрытой английской школе!

— Ты не поверишь, — пробормотал Альбус, вытягиваясь и стараясь расслабиться, когда к двум пальцам добавился третий. — Но в школе этот мальчик вел исключительно скучную, правильную и целомудренную жизнь, посвящая все свое время книгам, экспериментам и статьям. Преподаватели были в восторге. Пришлось наверстывать позже.

— С трудом верится, что не нашлось никого охочего до твоей косищи, — фыркнул Геллерт и убрал пальцы. Потянул за плечо, помогая снова оказаться на спине, навис сверху, пристраивая член ко входу. Толчок. — Если бы… я… был там… заманил бы умными речами в тихое место… прижал в какой-нибудь нише и…

— Меньше болтай, — отрезал Альбус и прошелся ногтями по его плечам. — Хладнолапое лягушачье! Так бы я тебе и дался. А за нишу и вовсе бы чем-нибудь темномагическим швырнул. Двигайся наконец!

— Ты мне приказываешь? — приподнял бровь Геллерт, который, оказавшись сверху, не терпел никаких указаний. Его рука ощутимо сдавила горло чуть пониже кадыка, затем отпустила, давая глотнуть воздуха, снова сжала… Альбус выгнулся, чувствуя, как начинает жечь легкие, и в ту же секунду Геллерт отпустил его шею и одновременно толкнулся внутрь на всю длину, вырывая сдавленный вскрик.

— Ты же хотел инкуба, мой повелитель?

***

Когда вымотанный Альбус уже засыпал, с ужасом думая, что до подъема осталось жалких три-четыре часа, Геллерт куснул его за ухо и шепотом пообещал:

— Вернемся домой, я найду подходящую нишу во дворце, и ничем ты от меня не отобьешься, так и знай!


	32. Дороже золота

_Великобритания, Лондон, 1913 год_

_Год третий от образования Содружества_

На завтрак Альбус отправился в одиночестве. Геллерт сонным голосом заявил, что блистать — дело трудное, требует времени на подготовку, и попросту выставил повелителя и любовника навстречу овсянке и очередным хорошо замаскированным склокам с соотечественниками, а сам нырнул обратно к подушкам. Пришлось, скрипя зубами, обсуждать смену торговых путей и сепарацию китайских колоний — темы от которых уже давно сводило скулы. Увы, в Англии было слишком много семейств, наживавшихся прежде на поставках специй, редких трав и ингредиентов для зелий, чтобы теперь ему не попеняли на потакание сепаратистам, легкомысленное отношение к собственным территориям и провальную дипломатию. Разумеется, в самых вежливых и изысканных выражениях. Аппетит отбивало напрочь.

Обратно в выделенные им комнаты Альбус вернулся уже изрядно на взводе, готовый ворчать и жаловаться, что его бросили на съедение гиенам ради лишнего получаса сна, но Геллерт, увидев недовольного повелителя в зеркале, перед которым плел сложную косу, предупреждающе поднял палец.

— Ты помнишь, что было, когда ты в прошлый раз начал обвинять меня во всех смертных грехах разом?

— Вообще-то, только в излишнем златолюбии, но еще бы не помнить, на тебе же костюм, который ты после этого сшил! — хмыкнул Альбус, прислоняясь к дверному косяку и откровенно любуясь открывшимся зрелищем. Золото кудрей, стекающее в тщательно продуманном беспорядке по золотому же шелку, такого же цвета искры в глазах и властно-насмешливая улыбка…

Не стоило ему, конечно, при всем ближнем круге ругаться на очередное требование денег от начальника тайной охраны и утверждать, что он со своими прихотями, как истинная вейла, обходится казне на вес золота. Обиженный Геллерт умчался из дворца прямо в ночь, провернул совместно со старым Гардухом и его гоблинами какую-то авантюру, детали которой повелителю раскрывать отказались до сих пор, и большую часть полученных средств демонстративно пустил на нужды государства. А на остаток заказал себе парадную мантию золотого шелка. Расшитую золотыми же нитями и украшенную множеством тончайших звеньев из благородного металла. Еще и дополнительные чары, придающие его наряду сияние и блеск, наложил вместе с Фламмелями, которые в золоте разбирались как никто. А Пернелла тогда еще и прислала полное мягких упреков письмо, суть которого сводилась к тому, что Альбус совершенно не ценит сокровище, которое ему досталось, и думает о презренных металлах больше, чем о живом человеке. Погребенный горой финансовых отчетов Альбус тогда только застонал и приложился пару раз головой об стол. Он бы с радостью не думал про финансы вообще, но государственный бюджет самостоятельно почему-то сводиться отказывался.

Что ж, Геллерт тогда сразил всех своим видом на первом же вечере, на котором появился, слепя глаза золотым великолепием новой мантии. Альбус прилюдно признал, что погорячился, и извинился — хорошо хоть без очередного купания обошлось. А наряд стал идеальной маскировкой, привлекая взгляды, туманя разумы, заставляя забыть, что за броской внешностью скрывается победитель Маггло–магической и первая палочка Европы…

Вот и любезные соотечественники попались в ту же ловушку. Сияющий костюм и шальная улыбка предсказуемо приковали к Геллерту внимание большей части собравшихся на приеме, вызвав восхищенные и возмущенные шепотки. Альбус совершенно не по протоколу злорадно оскалился, глядя как кисло морщится старшее поколение, чьи собственные сыновья и дочери вились вокруг мерзкой нелюди, против которой они сами еще вчера так роптали. А сколько еще шокирующих нововведений их ждет, чего только один закон о равенстве рас стоит со всеми дополнениями мелким шрифтом, которые, он готов был об заклад биться, местные снобы целиком прочесть не удосужились… Альбус улыбнулся предвкушающе и, оставив Геллерта очаровывать молодежь, отправился внушать трепет и уважение. Пусть он не умел походя взывать симпатию и развязывать языки, выведывая сокровенные мысли и желания, но изображать властного, уверенного в себе правителя Альбус научился. Хотя балы и приемы так и не полюбил. Улыбки почти все фальшивые, взгляды оценивающие, многозначительные слова, слова, слова, большая часть из которых окажется ложью… Одна радость — любоваться на довольного Геллерта, когда тот кружится в очередном танце.

Ну или неожиданно возникал за плечом у отошедшего к стене передохнуть и промочить горло после долгих бесед повелителя.

— Отдыхаешь от нытья этих замшелых зануд? — промурлыкал Геллерт, довольно прижмурясь на брошенные Альбусом чары от прослушивания. — А у меня для тебя есть очень интересные новости…

Он неожиданно осекся, недоуменно моргнул, из рукава мелькнула зажатая дуэльным хватом палочка… Альбус не успел еще вытащить свою, а Геллерт уже наклонился, после чего со смехом продемонстрировал ему гневно верещащего ниффлера. Детеныша ниффлера, судя по размеру. Тут же вцепившегося всеми лапками в выглядывающий из-под золотого рукава браслет, украшенный драгоценными камнями.

— Ты только посмотри на это! Вот нахал! К твоему подарку для определения ядов между прочим лапки тянет, kleiner Dieb*.

— У животного прекрасный вкус, — усмехнулся Альбус, с интересом разглядывая перехваченного за шкирку ниффлереныша. Тот тоненько и гневно взвизгивал, пытаясь извернуться и снова дотянуться до полюбившегося ему украшения. — Но откуда он здесь вообще взялся? Кто-то натренировал бессловесную тварь обчищать богатых сограждан?

— Может просто с улицы приполз? — предположил Геллерт, невербально проверяя животинку на наложенные чары. — Они же как помоечные еноты, лазают везде. Хм, хотя знаешь, на этом есть следящие чары. Так что не с улицы, совсем не с улицы… И кто бы это мог…

— Кажется, — Альбус с хищной улыбкой оглянулся на зал, — сейчас мы с этим нарушителем общественного спокойствия как раз и познакомимся. Он к нам шагает с крайне решительным видом. Мы же не едим детей?

— Мы их скармливаем нунду, зря что ли его в зверинце держим? — Геллерт рассмеялся и тоже повернулся к предполагаемому владельцу ниффлера. Оглядел его и весело присвистнул:

— Какие нынче дети пошли бойкие, ужас просто!

Прошедший сквозь их охранные чары и барьер безмолвия рыжий юноша похоже и впрямь едва-едва достиг совершеннолетия, но выглядел крайне решительно со своими горящими ушами и сжатыми кулаками. Породистая британская лошадиность у него в лице если и проглядывала, то совсем чуть-чуть, скрытая обилием веснушек. Он открыл было рот, но сказать ничего не успел.

— Это ваше животное, молодой человек? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Геллерт, тряхнув возмущенно заверещавшего ниффлера у юноши перед носом.

— Не трясите его! Он совершенно безобидный и ничего плохого не сделал! — возмутился тот, протягивая руки к зверьку. И судя по его неласковому взгляду, ему было совершенно все равно, что так непочтительно он разговаривает с повелителем Содружества и его вейлой. — Ему же так больно и неудобно!

— Неудобно, —сообщил Геллерт, разглядывая негодующего любителя живности с веселым недоверием, — это когда у меня посреди приема пытаются утащить любимый браслет! И нимало в том не раскаиваются. Вы его специально что ли натаскивали? Поправляете благосостояние семьи?

— У него же инстинкты! — юноша все-таки вспыхнул и ушами и щеками, ярко, как и все рыжие и белокожие. — Я не могу объяснить ему человеческие нормы морали. А браслет — это потому что вы целиком в его карман не влезете!

Альбус, представив процедуру запихивания своей драгоценной вейлы в карман ниффлера, еле успел отвернуться, прикрываясь рукавом, и сдавленно зафыркал от смеха.

— Действительно, золотце мое, у животного отличный вкус, оно тоже было сражено твоим блеском! — заметил он, немного успокоившись.

— Неужели? Купиться на блестящую оболочку — это так… по-английски! — скривился Геллерт, опасно полыхнув глазами, и Альбус тут же обнял его за плечи, не давая развить больную тему, мысленно ругая себя за неудачный выбор слов.

— Но увы, на тебя уже претендую я: и на блестящую оболочку, и на не менее золотой характер… И делиться со всякими мелкими нахалами не собираюсь. Это ясно? — строго спросил он зверька, наклоняясь к нему через плечо Геллерта, а потом пальцем почесал мягкий мохнатый животик. Ниффлер хрюкнул благосклонно.

— Он согласен, — подтвердил его хозяин, переводя задумчивый взгляд с повелителя на его вейлу и обратно.

— Но зачем вы его вообще принесли… эээ… — Альбус вопросительно приподнял бровь, предлагая юноше наконец представиться, но тот не успел.

— Ньют! — к ним целеустремленно пробивался сквозь толпу молодой человек на несколько лет постарше любителя ниффлеров, очень на него похожий: такого же худощавого телосложения, такой же веснушчатый, разве что с чуть более темными волосами.

— Какое беспокойное семейство, — с явным одобрением пробормотал Геллерт и взмахом руки второй раз поднял и сомкнул чары, пропуская второго спасителя. — Это, я так понимаю, ваш брат? У него в кармане тоже сидит ниффлер или что-то посерьезней, вроде дромарога?

— Ты выпустил на повелителя ниффлера?! — обреченно поинтересовался подошедший молодой человек и склонил голову. — Простите, господа, мой младший…

— Очень любит животных, мы поняли, — весело заметил Альбус, даже не пытаясь скрыть смешливые искры в глазах за стеклами очков. — А вы любите брата и по мере сил за ним присматриваете, верно? Нунду он вам еще не притаскивал?

— Мерлин миловал, — нервно усмехнулся молодой человек и пригладил ладонью кучерявую шевелюру. — Надеюсь, и дальше будет, слышишь меня, Ньют?! Простите, я не представился. Тесей Скамандер, а это мой младший брат Ньютон.

— Восхитительно. Альбус, я согласен на леди Скамандер. Если она умудрилась не сойти с ума, воспитывая таких чад, то и с Визенгомотом справится, — хмыкнул Геллерт, поглаживая ниффлера, ни в какую не желающего выпускать из лапок золотой шелк его рукава. — Ньютон, можете забрать вашего зверя. Надеюсь, в его кармане больше ничего лишнего не завалялось? Мне бы не хотелось потом услышать, что я шью себе наряды на деньги от продажи украденных на приемах украшений. Хотя если бы это был не ниффлер, а нунду или адская гончая, право слово, было бы весе… хуже. Намного хуже.

Альбус молча закатил глаза. Кажется, если он не заручится поддержкой Винды, на ближайшем же дворцовом мероприятии, где Геллерту не понравятся гости, у них совершенно «случайно» произойдет массовый побег из зверинца.

— Повелитель! — с видом воплощенной невинности сверкнул на него глазами как обычно угадавший его мысли возлюбленный. А потом со злорадной ухмылкой продолжил: — А ведь это именно та брешь в обороне, о которой мы с Райнертом твердим уже не первый год! На мероприятия во дворце нельзя допускать фантастических тварей! Если конечно это не фамильяр, и владелец не обязуется нести полную ответственность за поведение питомца. Надеюсь, теперь ты найдешь время для этих поправок? Сегодня все было просто милой случайностью, но кто поручится, что в следующий раз…

— С Фоуксом сам будешь объясняться, — скривился Альбус, недовольный поднятой темой личной безопасности. Она ему еще с додворцовых времен успела попортить немало крови. — Почему это я должен буду поручиться за его поведение на мероприятие, которое он соизволит посетить, а не наоборот, он за меня. Учитывая, кто из нас, по его мнению, птенец неоперившийся…

— А ваш фамильяр правда феникс? — вырвалось у младшего Скамандера под тихий стон брата. — Просто обычно они не очень любят магов, и я читал, что…

— Ньют! — страшным шепотом воззвал к нему Тесей. — Забирай своего зверя, извинись и пойдем! Повелителю вряд ли интересны твои трактаты по магозоологии!

— Ну почему же, — Альбус ободряюще улыбнулся насупившемуся юноше, попытавшемуся отцепить ниффлера от Геллерта. Зверь пищал и делал несчастную мордочку, но держался крепко. — Меня очень даже интересует, что нынче на уме у современной молодежи. Значит, магозоология? А, прошу прощения за интерес, теоретическая или практическая?

— Да уж куда практичнее-то, — пробормотал Тесей тихо. — Спасибо хоть правда пока без нунду обходимся. То адские гончие, то кельпи… я уж молчу про этого проклятущего джарви!

— Кельпи? — Альбус приподнял брови в искреннем изумлении. — Вы объездили кельпи, Ньютон?

— Он не хотел никому навредить! — жалобно сообщило рыжее недоразумение, отчаянным рывком таки отлепившее своего зверя и прижимающее теперь его к груди. На победителя водного коня он был совершенно не похож. Так же, как и Геллерт — на лучшего дуэлянта Европы. — Просто…

— Просто хотел сожрать половину Хогвартса, — сдал его с потрохами старший брат. — Но тобой почему-то подавился.

— Это очень интересно, — многообещающе протянул Альбус, чувствуя, как у него в голове начинает формироваться некий план, который позволила бы решить одну небольшую проблемку… Ладно, большую проблему. Их маленький домашний зоопарк успел изрядно разрастись с того момента, когда они спасли от браконьеров дромарога: то повелителю дарили диковинку, то Геллерт что-то привозил из своих поездок, а то и вовсе во дворец приблуждалось очередное нечто, притянутое сильными и регулярными магическими всплесками. И за всеми тварями нужно было смотреть, чтобы они не съели друг друга, дворцовых служащих и гостей. А в идеале и вовсе процветали и благоденствовали, плодились и множились. А то скоро некоторых тварей только в таких зверинцах и можно будет встретить! И откуда зельевары и алхимики будут брать ингредиенты? Из крови нерожденых младенцев и сердец девственниц? Мерлин упаси.

Альбус ментально перебросил свою идею Геллерту, спрашивая его мнение о возможности завести постоянного смотрителя зверинца. Тот чуть заметно опустил на мгновение ресницы, соглашаясь с планом по наведению порядка в их зоопарке. Альбус довольно хмыкну и продолжил обрабатывать плывущее в руки решение проблемы.

— Думаю, Фоукс не отказался бы с вами пообщаться, Ньютон. Он находит людей забавными. Согласитесь развлечь моего фамильяра? У него бывают приступы меланхолии, но обычно он не против поболтать, а у нас государственные дела, приемы… Бедолага совсем заскучал!

— А ваш старший брат, который несомненно будет вас сопровождать, — выступил вторым змеем-искусителем Геллерт, — сможет посмотреть на тренировки нашей охраны. Вы ведь несколько лет, как начали свою карьеру в аврорате, Тесей? И уже успели дослужиться до начальника группы?

— Да, лорд Гриндельвальд.

— Вы можете звать меня просто Геллерт. Тем более, что вы окажите мне большую услугу, если продемонстрируете наконец нашему Райни, что хорошие дуэлянты встречаются не только среди скандинавских викингов! Как у вас с атакующими чарами и защитой?

— Высшие баллы на курсах аврората, но последнее время практики не хватает, много бумажной работы.

— О, практики никогда не хватает, Тесей, это совершенно обычное явление! Вот возьмем к примеру… — Геллерт, забывшись, махнул рукой, и в следующую секунду позабытый ниффлер вывернулся из рук держащего его Ньютона и с восторженным писком снова обхватил лапками полюбившийся ему браслет. Тесей несолидно по-мальчишечьи ойкнул.

— Опять ты, зверь с хорошим вкусом? — Геллерт задумчиво почесал тварюшке клюв, придирчиво ее разглядывая. — Такого в нашем зверинце еще нет, да, Альбус? Попросить гоблинов, чтобы презентовали на следующую праздничную дату? Они тебя любят, самого пушистого притащат. Будем потом ловить его по всему дворцу на мои украшения… Заодно и охрану в поисковых чарах потренируем. Приезжайте, Тесей, будет весело.

«Альхен, я тут обернулся, и Скамандеров уже пытаются убить взглядами, пора заканчивать аудиенцию. Мало ли…»

«Еще минуту. Мне все еще нужна умная женщина, чтобы разобраться с бедламом в старой, доброй и промозглой Англии, потому что сам я тут лишней минуты не останусь. И сейчас мы ее получим», — ментально отозвался Альбус, наблюдая, как движется в их сторону величавая и статная леди Скамандер. Отлично. Можно сказать, экспромт идет точно по плану…

— Главное Райнерту не признавайся, что это была твоя идея — притащить во дворец мохнатого ворюгу, — засмеялся он вслух и потянулся пощекотать теплое брюшко ниффлера, прежде чем вернуть его Ньютону. Зверек на руках хозяина вздохнул и свернулся в несчастный клубочек, не отрывая взгляда от золотого великолепия одежд Геллерта. — Вряд ли он обрадуется, если узнает, что теперь к его обязанностям добавится «поиск коронационных артефактов повелителя» ко всем праздничным датам. Как думаешь, они привязчивые?

— Чересчур, — ответил на его вопрос с мрачной обреченностью старший Скамандер, тоже заметивший приближающуюся к ним мать и непроизвольно попытавшийся втянуть голову в плечи. — Потом назад на волю не выгоните. И дрыхнет он на подушке!

— Тесей, Ньютон! — леди проплыла сквозь приподнятые щиты повелителя, даже движением брови не выдав сомнений, что ее могли не пропустить. — Я должна краснеть за вас перед повелителем?

— Никак нет, леди, — усмехнулся Альбус, целуя протянутую руку. — Ваши сыновья развлекли нас беседой, и я не прочь проверить, насколько они унаследовали свои манеры и рассудительность от вас. Вы ведь позволите пригласить вас на следующий танец?

Вот с чем родному острову всегда везло — это с умными ведьмами. Выбирали бы в министры магии исключительно их, глядишь, не дошло бы и до Маггло–магической, а так…

Как Альбус и ожидал, леди Скамандер оказалась образцом редкого благоразумия, деловитости и практичности. И к туманному Альбиону в его нынешнем состоянии цинично относилась как к очень грязной гиппогрифьей конюшне, которую запустили нерадивые хозяева. Но если ее почистить, проветрить, да еще закупить свежую кровь для производителей…

Альбус в конце их танца-разговора еще раз поцеловал леди руки, вызвав этим за спиной отчетливо завистливый шепот. Беситесь, беситесь… Хоть в мои любовницы ее записывайте, которой за такие подвиги перепадет хлебное место для себя и сыновей. Леди прекрасно умеет пользоваться, как лаской, так и кнутом, а полномочия я ей предоставлю. Как и хорошую охрану с парочкой артефактов. Но она так умна, что это может и не понадобиться. Старший сын прекрасно сможет за себя постоять и сам, судя по тому, с каким одобрением на него смотрел сегодня Геллерт, а младшего, который, оказывается, умудрился вылететь из Хогвартса за какое-то происшествие с тварями и последние полгода сидел дома, он заберет с собой. Сможет походить вольным слушателем в магическую Сорбонну, а через пару лет и вступительные экзамены сдаст. Заодно и твари сразу будут под присмотром. Вот чтобы все их приемы проходили с такой результативностью! А то обычно единственный плюс с них, что Геллерт развлекается танцами и сплетнями.

..Хотя сегодня и ему перепала особо крупная рыба: пока Альбус обхаживал леди Скамандер, среди молодежи нашлось несколько желающих посмотреть «дуэльное мастерство, посадившее младшего Селвина в лужу». Хорошо хоть без запрещенных нынче вызовов обошлось, Геллерт даже мантию снимать не стал.

Увы, демонстрации последовательности заклинаний оказалось недостаточно, молодые люди вытащили палочки, настойчиво предлагая показать действие чар на них. В условиях, приближенных к боевым. Пожалуй, стоило поменять свое мнение о принятых на родине телесных наказаниях — этих пороли однозначно мало. Альбус уже дернулся было в сторону обнаглевших щенков, но Геллерт и сам легко поставил их на место: напомнил про запрещающий дуэли эдикт, прополоскал глав семей, не следящих за отпрысками, и, надменно сообщив, что не желает марать рукава своей любимой мантии, отступил к Альбусу. Склонил согласно этикету голову и каверзно ухмыльнулся:

— Окажите честь, мой повелитель! Давно хочу протанцевать менуэт. Сами знаете, на континенте его и не услышишь, уж больно устарел! А в Англию, я смотрю, любые новые веяния, доходят с больши-и-им опозданием.

Чудовище. Можно подумать, одного его явления в золоте с головы до ног было мало для скандала… Теперь еще нужно покрутиться во все стороны, поставив при этом повелителя на колено. Ох, сколько всего интересного усмотрят в фигурах танца местные сплетники и журналисты! С другой стороны — о чьих нежных чувствах им тут заботиться? Наоборот, больше ошибок наделают, сделав неверные выводы. Леди Скамандер будет меньше возни, если они напоследок почистят немного этот гадюшник…

Альбус с улыбкой шагнул к Геллерту, ментально отправив волну восхищения и обожания.

— Все, что пожелаешь, сердце мое, тебе невозможно отказать.

«Хотя твой ночной наряд нравился мне все-таки больше».

Он щелкнул пальцами, заставляя заколдованные инструменты сменить мелодию, замер напротив Геллерта, предлагая руку. Поклон. Теперь едва коснуться пальцев, круг, снова поклон. Разойтись по кругу, снова сойтись, три шага под руку… И опуститься на колено, с восхищением наблюдая, как кружит вокруг него его личное солнце.

— А ты знаешь, что тебя тут уже женили? — радостно вопросил Геллерт, снова подавая руку поднявшемуся Альбусу. — Причем на прямых наследниц из двадцати восьми поскупились!

Альбус споткнулся и посмотрел с укором.

— Наступлю тебе на ногу от таких новостей — будешь знать. А приворотное зелье уже подлили или еще нет?

— Зелье, если верить тому, что удалось считать легилименцией у местных, подливаю тебе я. И поэтому от меня нужно избавляться, — ухмыльнулся Геллерт, медленно кружась вокруг. — Что, похоже, местные любители дуэльных практик и пытались проделать.

Снова шаги. Рука об руку. Как и все у них, уже давно выступающих единым фронтом везде: в постели, на торжественных мероприятиях, в политических делах и законопроектах… Но местной верхушке, помешанной на чистоте крови и родовом дереве, вряд ли удастся разглядеть что-то кроме вынужденного союза удачливого полукровки и его ручной вейлы, двух парий. Какая жалость! Ничего. Уже их внуки будут спокойно сидеть бок о бок и с кентаврами и с полугоблинами… Закон о единстве всех магических рас подписан, назад дороги нет. Ни для кого.

От злорадных мыслей его отвлек Геллерт, указав во время очередной фигуры на его «будущую повелительницу» по задумке соотечественников.

— Зааважу я этих интриганов! За неуважение, — мрачно посулил Альбус, исподтишка разглядывая коренастую, плотную, отчаянно веснушчатую и круглолицую девицу. Не лишенную миловидности, но… Неужели по Геллерту нельзя было понять, что это даже близко не его тип?!

— Ах, одни только обещания… Винди не простит тебе такого покушения на твои рейтинги, сразу говорю. Но мантии им можешь поджечь, если они вдруг заикнутся о сватовстве, скажешь потом, что это я попросил.

— Всенепременно! Не могли кого-нибудь более светловолосого подобрать…

— Ах вот как? То есть все, что тебя во мне интересует — это мои кудри?! Ну все! Уйду в нору к ниффлеру! Придется тебе в ближайшее время очень постараться, чтобы перебить в моих глазах очарование невинного зверька, который был готов сегодня предложить мне лапку, и утащить в свои полные злата подземелья! — с насмешливой нежностью пригрозил Геллерт, расходясь с ним на очередной круг.

— Нахал! — фыркнул Альбус, двигаясь по часовой стрелке навстречу. — Дворцового крыла ему мало, вместе с казной и полным набором моих конечностей… Что мне, украсть теперь для тебя какой-нибудь особо ценный золотой артефакт из хранилища местных невыразимцев? После этого ты смилостивишься и пустишь меня в постель, о моя невинная не-дева?

— Только если в вашем английском хранилище есть что-то действительно достойное такого сокровища как я!

— Это вряд ли. И вообще, я домой хочу, а не по хранилищам лазать. В нашу спальню, в наш дворец, к нормальным людям. Дотерпим до вечера, а потом пусть здесь леди Скамандер порядок наводит. Родина, называется… Даже девушку симпатичную подобрать не могут!

— Скоро, — шепотом пообещал Геллерт, отвешивая последний поклон под затихающую музыку. — Терпи! Что у нас дальше по расписанию?

— Легкий обед с попечителями, интервью «Пророку», посещение госпиталя святого Мунго и ужин. Так что если собираешься вербовать кого-то еще — поторопись. И перед едой сунь сразу беозар под язык, надежней будет.

— Как ты любишь своих соотечественников! А сам?

— А я уже, еще с утра. Мне же заздравную чашу при открытии приема нужно было пить.

На интервью Альбус с трудом удерживался от мученических гримас, отвечая на набившие ему оскомину за последние три года вопросы о своем участии в создании големов и развитии обороны Содружества. Мстительно пообещал личный контроль над образовательными реформами в Хогвартсе. Туманно намекнул на некие грядущие изменения… Выслушал ворчание Геллерта на безрукого колдографа. Выслушал жалобы главы Визенгомота, который знал его милейшую тетушку и на этом основании рассчитывал на особое отношение. Принял к сведению истерику попечительского совета, который не хотел никаких школьных реформ. Выслушал жалобы целителей в госпитале на нехватку средств, рабочих рук и снова средств… И почти завыл.

От вежливой улыбки сводило скулы. Он устал говорить. Хотелось сесть, уткнуться в Геллерта и помолчать… Проклятье! Как мало он на самом деле ценил Райнерта, Винду и прочих, кто тщательно отбирал круг лиц, подпускаемых к правителю! А здесь деваться было некуда. И спасать его было некому. А впереди еще маячил ужин!

Ужин, впрочем, сократился почти на треть и закончился грандиозным скандалом, когда Альбус выплеснул поднесенный ему кубок с двумя ядами и то ли тремя то пятью приворотными зельями в лицо ухмыляющегося Министра магии, холодно сообщив, что так в его алхимической компетентности еще никто не смел усомниться. И он рассматривает это как личное оскорбление. После чего провел сеанс насильственной легилименции, натравил охрану на виновных, ледяным голосом передал все полномочия леди Скамандер, как единственному здравомыслящему человеку среди присутствующих, и, не прощаясь, аппарировал прочь вместе с Геллертом.

— Дождемся прибытия группы Райнерта и домой, домой, домой… — пробормотал он в тишине спальни, без сил опускаясь на антикварную кровать. — А у тебя что за набор в вине был?

Геллерт вздохнул, бросил бесценную мантию прямо на пол и забрался к нему под бок, обнимая горячими руками за плечи.

— Открою маленький секрет. — Щеки Альбуса мягко, без подтекста, коснулись шершавые губы. — Райни с его подчиненными уже переброшены. Первые группы появилась в Бате еще до нашего приезда и сейчас ждут сигнала, изображая отдыхающих. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сейчас лег спать без порталов и аппараций. Ты устал, ты не любишь журналистов и танцы… Но все закончилось, и я тобой горжусь. Вернемся во дворец, и мы с Виндой организуем для тебя музыкальный вечер. На самый узкий круг. Ты, я, мои птенчики, Фоукс, пошлю приглашения Фламмелям… Самые лучшие музыканты. Хочешь?

Геллерт за своим мурлыканием успел незаметно расстегнуть все застежки на одежде Альбуса, развязать галстук, и теперь поглаживал его по оголившейся шее.

— Если я был в восемнадцать таким же отвратительным снобом, то самое малое, чем я могу отплатить Пернелле за превращение меня в подобие человека, это вечер с хорошей музыкой. Прекрасная идея, спасибо, Геллерт, — благодарно откликнулся Альбус, прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову любовнику на плечо. — Что-нибудь камерное, со свечами, органом и скрипками…

Он потерся щекой о ладонь Геллерта, массирующего ему виски, и со вздохом согласился:

— Можем переночевать и тут. Вы же с Райнертом рассчитываете, что нас придут либо убивать, либо проклинать, чтобы взять на горячем? Только сам из постели не прыгай… Твой Мортенсон вокруг спальни человек тридцать поставил и сам в засаде сидит, или я его плохо знаю.

— Эй! — Геллерт со смешком дернул его за ухо. — Во-первых, Райни давно уже наш общий, а во-вторых, охранять повелителя — моя работа!

— А заботиться о своей вейле — моя, — Альбус коснулся гладящих его по щеке длинных пальцев губами. — А мне лень сегодня вставать, снимать щиты, объяснять очередным идиотам, как они неправы…

***

Ночь прошла относительно спокойно, или он устал настолько, что все пропустил: Геллерт куда-то вставал, но на подозрительный взгляд с праведным видом возмутился, что уже на пять минут отойти нельзя, и что в ванной он заговорщиков не обнаружил. После чего заполз обратно под бок, замурлыкал, и Альбуса снова выключило.

Зато утром все тот же Геллерт утащил его в портал еще до завтрака, рассказывая, что не вынесет даже вида овсянки, и что не нужно мешать работать обученным людям. Альбус только головой качал от такой прыти. Но ни о чем не спрашивал. Все равно вечером получит отчет о произошедшей в британском министерстве смене власти…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * маленький воришка (нем.)


	33. Порочные обещания

_Франция, Лазурный берег, 1913 год_

_Год третий от образования Содружества_

Обещанный музыкальный вечер оказался еще и костюмированным. Геллерт организовал его незадолго до Йоля: в средневековом духе, в кругу самых близких, в причудливом свете свечей, отбрасывающих фантазийные тени на украшенный омелой и падубом зал. Тепло и ненавязчиво пахло апельсином и бадьяном, терпко — фруктовым пуншем. Появившаяся из камина в платье по моде пятивековой давности Пернелла Фламмель потрепала Альбуса по щеке и со смехом заметила, что тот наконец начал оправдывать возлагаемые на него ожидания — у нее в кои-то веки появился повод принарядиться без учета ужасающей современной моды! После чего изящным движением подобрала свой шлейф, вызвав тихий завистливый вздох у Винды, путающейся в непривычной многослойной одежде, взаимно раскланялась с Фоуксом и, решительно ухватив под локоть Геллерта, повлекла его в дальний угол с какими-то вопросами. Николас, проводив супругу взглядом, только сочувственно похлопал бывшего ученика по плечу:

— Спелись. Готовься, возьмут тебя в оборот.

Фоукс согласно присвистнул, тоже потрепал по щеке крылом и перелетел старому алхимику на плечо, чтобы традиционно обсудить с ним воспитание птенцов и падение нравов за последние несколько веков. Благо, у них у обоих была возможность сравнить. Альбус только головой покачал. И пошел выполнять обязанности хозяина дома — гости понемногу прибывали, а обрядившийся в шутовское трико Гереон, уже успел затеять соревнование по выдыханию пламени в опасной близости от музыкантов и их инструментов. Выждав минут двадцать, спасши Гери от гнева Винды и раскланявшись со всеми собравшимися, он бросил Геллерту вопросительный мыслеобраз, интересуясь, не пора ли спасать и его тоже, но тот только отмахнулся, продолжая что-то оживленно обсуждать с Пернеллой. Оркестр разминался, настраиваясь, домовики бесшумно разносили напитки, и можно было просто устроиться в кресле перед камином, рассеянно покачивая головой в такт быстро сменяющимся обрывкам мелодий, и забыть хоть ненадолго про финансы, законодательство, необходимость решать и брать ответственность… Альбус лениво наблюдал за пляшущим пламенем сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы и думал о вещах простых и приятных: что из Англии новости куда лучше, чем он ожидал, и леди Скамандер уже крепко взяла бразды правления в свои руки, что ее сыновья обещают скоро приехать в Ниццу, что Геллерт с вейлой были правы в своих подозрениях, и Райнерт уже напрямую пытается ухаживать за Виндой, которая ворчит, обзывает его медведем, но выглядит чуточку менее заледеневшей, чем обычно…

Дирижер постучал палочкой по пюпитру, призывая слушателей повременить с громкими разговорами, и небольшие, стихийно организовавшиеся группки, начали расходиться по диванам и креслам. Геллерт, пролетев через весь зал, с довольным видом плюхнулся на подушки у ног Альбуса, положил голову ему на колено, незаметно ущипнув за икру, и приготовился слушать.

А послушать было что — ведущая скрипка то пела, то плакала, разгоняя и замедляя кружащиеся по залу магические потоки, то и дело прорывающиеся всполохами разноцветных искр. Дирижер, словно загипнотизированный двигался синхронным, зеркальным отражением скрипача, порываясь пуститься в пляс во время крещендо. Альбус впитывал в себя музыкальную гармонию, прикрыв глаза и чувствуя, как движется внутри него в такт мелодиям пламя. Вернувшийся к нему Фоукс тихо, довольно курлыкал, изредка переступая когтистыми лапами по плечу своего мага. Идиллия.

Продлившаяся до того момента, пока мелодия не сменилась на более веселую и танцевальную, а Геллерт не ткнул его в бок отросшим когтем. Вейла любила танцы и не любила сидеть тихо.

— С Виндой? — предложил Альбус, вжимаясь в спинку кресла. На него посмотрели укоризненно. — Это контрданс, я в нем путаюсь!

— Здесь все свои, — шепотом возмутился Геллерт. — Чего они еще от тебя не видели?

— Тренируй крылья, лентяй, — поддержал его и Фоукс, а Пернелла и вовсе, перегнувшись через два подлокотника, грозно сообщила, что второй танец ее, на первый она, так и быть, уговорит мужа.

Винда не сказала ничего, просто закатила глаза и увела танцевать сияющего пуще новенького галлеона Райнерта. Альбус картинно взвыл, пытаясь спрятать широкую улыбку, перед тем как встать и подать руку своей вейле.

— Я тебя недооценил, — со смешком признал он, пока они стояли друг напротив друга, позволяя второй паре оттанцевать первые фигуры. — Ты же этот вечер не только для меня организовал, верно?

— Я пообещал этому безнадежному олуху, что если он не соберет наконец мужество в кулак, и не сделает нашей Винди предложение, я его на дуэль вызову, — фыркнул Геллерт сердито. — Он кольцо в кармане три месяца таскает, ты представляешь?! Такая женщина, а он?

— Мы же из Англии только месяц как вернулись. Почему три? Или… о, так все и правда серьезнее некуда. Но может, ты дашь им самим разобраться? — Альбус свел брови, намекая, что Геллерт перегибает палку. — Винда только-только начала оттаивать! Подожди немного.

— Не могу я ждать, — пробормотал сквозь стиснутые зубы Геллерт. — Ты же знаешь, мои видения… В общем, я хочу подержать на руках крестника! И не хочу, чтобы… Ох! Просто поверь мне, так будет лучше для всех!

Альбус только молча кивнул. Во-первых, за последние несколько лет он привык доверять видениям Геллерта, хотя говорил он о них всегда крайне неохотно, игнорируя любые вопросы, на которые не хотел отвечать. Во-вторых, пришла их очередь прыгать, а сбить дыхание в самом начале танца не хотелось.

Если Райнерт и делал предложение в тот вечер, то не прилюдно. Но с вечера они с Виндой ушли вместе, и Геллерт, глядя им вслед, ухмылялся подозрительно довольно, а потом и сам утащил Альбуса в спальню, где выпустил свою крылатую сущность и потребовал ночь любви в благодарность за удавшийся сюрприз.

***

О том, что его возлюбленная вейла во время поездки в Англию успела дать ему еще одно обещание, Альбус со всеми дворцовыми делами и хлопотами умудрился забыть напрочь. За что и поплатился.

Он шел по переходу со стеклянной крышей к любимой Геллертом тропической оранжерее, прокручивая в голове свое расписание на вечер, когда его попробовали достать незнакомыми чарами. Прежде разума сработали рефлексы, по-прежнему неустанно вбиваемые Геллертом и Райнертом в тренировочном зале: Альбус выставил щит, одновременно активировав амулет для вызова охраны, и метнулся в сторону, благо проход был довольно широкий, украшенный декоративными нишами с пальмами в кадках и портьерами. Осмыслить происходящее после трехчасового заседания казначейства он даже не пытался. Кто, как посмел, чем — это пусть потом Геллерт с Райнертом разбираются, а не повелитель с трещащей головой. Гоблины прекрасно умели своим занудством довести до мигрени, и все это с подобающими реверансами и приплясами. Свалить все переговоры на финансовый департамент не получалось — его глава физически не успевал быть везде, а кроме него Альбус оставался единственным магом, с кем мелкие прохиндеи хотя бы изредка вели дела честно. В основном потому, что он не ленился на пять раз перепроверять контракты и итоговые суммы, а то и пользоваться легилименцией… Нашел о чем думать! Хорошо еще что натренированное тело уже само выдернуло палочку из крепления в рукаве и рывком ушло за очередную кадку. Прямо в нишу, где его встретил знакомый смешок.

— Я вижу, мы с Райни все-таки сумели тебя чему-то научить, — промурлыкал Геллерт, помогая ему подняться и подталкивая к стене, как будто бы это не он в записке сообщал, что будет ждать возлюбленного повелителя в оранжерее, у своего любимого пруда с гигантскими кувшинками из Южной Америки. — Как тебе понравилось мое новое заклинание?

— Геллерт! — выдохнул Альбус сердито, чувствуя, как колотится, пытаясь проломить ребра, сердце. — С такими шуточками, я бы не чары изобретал, а сердечное зелье модифицировал! Мне оно может пригодиться!

— Это наш дворец, — фыркнул паршивец безмятежно. — И я слежу, чтобы в нем было безопасно! А чары очень красивые, тебе должно понравиться — направленная трансфигурация нематериального в живое на определенное время с последующим возвращением в изначальную точку и обратной трансфигурацией. Вот, смотри, еще раз!

Он поднял палочку и медленно вычертил сложную фигуру, основанную на знаке бесконечности, нараспев пропев длинную фразу на латинском. Пуговицы с мантии Альбуса разлетелись тропическими бабочками в разные стороны. Он подождал минуту и вопросительно поднял бровь:

— И когда обратная трансфигурация?

— Через полчаса, — ухмылнулся Геллерт, уже успевший запустить руки под рубашку и прижать его вплотную к стенке, которая сначала показалась холодной, но это очень, очень быстро стало совсем неважно…

— Кхм!!! — исключительно фальшиво донеслось до них с прохода. — Повелитель, вас тут все-таки убивают или это несколько другое? И если другое, то какого гиппогрифа вы не отключили артефакт?! Геллерту внезапно захотелось зрителей?

— Почему сразу Геллерту? — лениво возмутился тот, неспешно отрываясь от губ Альбуса и облизываясь.

— Потому что повелитель — англичанин, — пояснил явившийся по тревоге Райнерт тоном, близким к шипению недовольной гюрзы. — И он сейчас стоит и думает: обливейтить меня вместе со всей охраной, которая топчется за спиной, или обойтись убийственным взглядом!

— Я вас ненавижу, — обреченно сообщил Альбус, пытаясь прикрыться стянутой до локтей рубашкой.

— Все приходится за него делать… Обливейт! — фыркнул Геллерт, накладывая чары на райнертовых подчиненных. — Вы ничего не видели. Патрулируете район вокруг оранжереи, никого не впускаете, наш повелитель изволит медитировать и печалиться о судьбах родины. Вон отсюда.

Они втроем проследили за развернувшимися и промаршировавшими на выход со стеклянными глазами охранниками, после чего Геллерт повернулся к их начальнику.

— Райни, мой последний приказ и тебя касался, вообще-то. Или ты решил податься в вуайеристы? Так в твоем положении почти женатого человека…

Райнерт сплюнул, покрутил пальцем у виска и аппарировал прочь. Ни словом не возразив на недвусмысленные намеки Геллерта. Тот довольно хмыкнул и расплылся в совершенно хищническом оскале. Задумал же какую-то глупость, и поди теперь узнай, какую именно, и попробуй отговори…

— Отлично, отли… Альбус! — возмутился Геллерт, поворачиваясь к нему. — Я решил эту маленькую проблему за минуту, а ты почему-то уже застегиваешь рубашку! Еще и пуговицы сам зачем-то наколдовал… Нет уж! Раз уж мы выяснили, что защитники чести и достоинства повелителя молниеносно являются на твой зов, давай теперь перейдем к осуществлению моей фантазии с нишей и робким студентам Хогвартса! Краснеть будешь, хороший мальчик?

Он выразительно облизнулся, а потом, качнувшись вперед, ухватил и жестко сжал член Альбуса сквозь брюки.

— Может мне себе еще и гриффинддорский галстук трансфигурировать? — мрачно осведомился Альбус, все еще переживающий по поводу нечаянных свидетелей, и оттого не слишком склонный к продолжению разврата. Хотя тело на ласку Геллерта отреагировало моментально… Но он терпеть не мог подобных ситуаций! Хоть Райнерту и не привыкать, бедолаге, вечно он к ним не вовремя врывается. Чего одно его явление в палатке во время войны стоило… — И форменные алые с золотой монограммой панталоны? Шерстяные.

Геллерт открыл рот и разжал пальцы, отступая на шаг. Посмотрел абсолютно круглыми глазами. Закрыл рот. И захохотал, сгибаясь мало не пополам.

— Но почему шерстяные?! — наконец умудрился выговорить он между всхлипами, утирая выступившие слезы. — Такого даже в Друмштранге не было! Я, конечно, рад, что ты не застудил самое ценное, но… о-о-о-ох… с монограммой!

— Мы очень радовались, что не с гербом на заднице, а то сидеть было бы невозможно, — хмуро сдал порядки родной школы Альбус. А потом вытащил палочку, направил на себя… и оказался в расстегнутой белой рубахе самого простого покроя, с болтающейся на одной нитке верхней пуговицей и полуразвязанном галстуке, узел которого съехал к уху.

— А панталоны?! — возмутился, все еще подхихикивая, Геллерт.

— И не проси меня тащить это извращение на территорию Франции, — фыркнул Альбус. — Иначе будет вторая Столетняя война! Обещал меня совращать — так совращай. А не то я, как преданный адепт науки, воспользуюсь моментом и аппарирую в лабораторию, опыты ставить… а потом буду ночью под подушкой последний сборник статей по алхимии читать!

Все еще посмеиваясь, Геллерт второй раз втолкнул его в ту же нишу, прижал к стене и пообещал:

— Если тебя так волнуют новые знания, я преподам тебе урок, который ты не скоро забудешь… нахальный гриффиндорец!

И бросил в Альбуса чары, усиливающие восприятие. Зараза! Еще и в ответ на возмущенный взгляд сообщил, что в шестнадцать лет мальчики возбуждаются от одного прикосновения!

— Геллерт!

Снова смех вместо ответа. Поцелуи, укусы, борьба рук. Зашкаливающий пульс, мокрые ладони… Вот уж сомнительное счастье юности!

— Можете рассказать мне пятый закон Штольмана-Крейцера, студент Дамблдор? — пропел его возлюбленный чуть погодя, спуская белье с бедер и обхватывая член ладонью.

— Геллерт! — прошипел Альбус, крепко зажмурившийся и за последние пять минут вспомнивший все, что он знал о медитациях, сохранении спокойствия, а также холодных, очень холодных альпийских вершинах, ледяном душе и английской погоде в промозглом декабре. — В шестнадцать лет все еще и заканчивается очень-очень быстро! Так что или снимай свои са-а-а-х… дистские чары… Или переходи уже наконец к делу, уроку, первому закону совращения… з-з-зараза… да хоть к чему-нибудь переходи!

Он сцепил ладони на загривке расшалившегося Геллерта и качнул бедрами, показывая, что долго его амплуа робкого школьника не продержится.

— Ansturm und Druck, das gefällt mir!* — рассмеялся Геллерт, глаза которого почти целиком занимал расширенные, темные зрачки. Вейла, судя по голубой окантовке радужки, в сегодняшней игре принять участие не пожелала, оставив их наедине с шутливыми мальчишечьими боданиями за право вести. Альбус хотел было уточнить, не обиделась ли капризная крылатая, но тут Геллерт скороговоркой отбарабанил нужные заклинания и просунул руку под колено, отводя его в сторону. Притиснулся членом к ягодицам, сжал зубы до затвердевших скул, пока еще медленно потершись о внутреннюю сторону бедра, не пытаясь толкнуться внутрь. Альбус прикрыл глаза и кивнул ему, сглатывая пересохшим горлом — терпения на долгую прелюдию у него сегодня не было. Все равно охнул, почувствовав проникновение головки, попытался придержать Геллерта за плечи, но тот уже сорвался в рваный, жесткий ритм глубоких толчков. Болезненный, саднящий, совсем не нежный, но заставляющий терять голову от острых вспышек удовольствия при каждом движении.

— М-м-м, — мурлыкнул Геллерт, придерживая его за талию, давая время отдышаться. — Теперь ты согласен, что многое упустил в своем школьном образовании? Или объяснить еще раз?

— Если бы один одаренный и нахальный тип учился вместе со мной, — лениво заметил Альбус, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Геллерта и опираясь на него — ноги до сих пор подрагивали от слишком бурной разрядки. — Я бы может и согласился, что что-то упустил. А так… Хотя, боюсь, нашего совместного гения Хогвартс бы не пережил. И темпераментов тоже. И потом, представляешь, если все эти гоблинские байки о совместимой магии, способствующей плодовитости, к которым ты так серьезно относишься — правда, что бы мы устроили среди школьников и педагогического состава?!

Он рассеянно погладил кончиками пальцев Геллерта по шее, на которой уже начали темнеть в синеву отметины от его зубов и ногтей, дернул легонько мочку уха, чуть сжимая и растирая ее между пальцами, а потом продолжил уже серьезно:

— Я ни о чем в своей жизни не жалею. Ни о том, что что-то могло бы случиться раньше, ни о том, что что-то могло и вовсе не происходить… Конечный результат меня более чем устраивает.

— Неужели?! — преувеличенно поразился Геллерт. — Даже о необходимости сидеть на троне больше не жалеешь? Ну наконец-то! Значит, я могу отпустить тебя в Прагу одного, не боясь, что ты сбежишь преподавать в местный университет? А сам съезжу в Поднебесную!

Он тихо рассмеялся и погладил недовольно скривившегося Альбуса по щеке.

— Что касается баек, о неверующий, — мне снова ткнуть тебя носом в статистику? И не рассказывай мне, что затянувшийся пик рождаемости связан с послевоенной жаждой жизни! Количество магглорожденных волшебников минимум утроилось! Те сорвавшиеся в танец драконы, которыми Райнерт нам все уши прожужжал, дали рекордные кладки, я специально узнавал — по восемь-десять яиц. А наш зверинец? Дромароги обычно приносят по одному детенышу раз в двадцать-тридцать лет. А у нас тройня! Одного я, кстати, уже пообещал китайцам. Не на декокты, не смотри так. Так что гоблины все говорят верно, и встреться мы в школе, еще лет пятнадцать назад начали бы наполнять мир новыми магами и магическими тварями!

— Или, если бы среди преподавателей нашелся кто-нибудь сведущий в старых легендах, получили бы по проклятию импотенции, — фыркнул Альбус. — Чтобы не превращали приличное учебное заведение в вертеп! Что касается дромарогов — просто признай, что они твои любимчики после того, как мы отбили самого первого от контрабандистов. Иногда, звезда моя, ты все-таки бываешь ужасно сентиментальным… И да, я знаю, что это ты подкармливаешь его бананами, таская их с кухни ящиками, не делай такие большие глаза! На твое счастье, я не любитель колониальной кухни, так что прекращать это безобразие и раскрывать твой страшный секрет нашим домовикам я не собираюсь.

Он обнял Геллерта, уткнувшись носом ему в ухо и со вздохом уточнил:

— У нас точно не получится съездить сначала в Прагу, а потом в Китай вместе? Райнерт будет вне себя, что мы дробим охрану. И я и так терпеть не могу спать не дома, а уж без тебя…

— Китайскую кухню ты тоже не любишь, — напомнил Геллерт весело. — Помнишь ласточкины гнезда? А акулий плавник и жареный змеиный хвост?

Альбуса передернуло, но он состроил жалобное лицо и заверил, что готов к жертвам во имя Содружества.

— Что, и даже те два тома восточного этикета наконец выучишь? — окончательно развеселился Геллерт. — Я должен это видеть! Уговорил, беру тебя с собой. И кого-нибудь из наших домовиков тоже, пусть кормят тебя твоими скучными континентальными завтраками, в голодном виде ты совершенно недоговороспособен. А мне нужны нормальные торговые контракты и поставки продуктов и ингредиентов для зелий, и твоих алхимических в том числе. Цени мое благородство и широту души, неблагодарный! Я делаю каждый твой день непохожим на другие, снабжаю раритетными книгами, добываю драконью кровь, а ты все ворчишь на меня и ворчишь…

— О да, — прыснул в ладонь Альбус, наклоняясь за сорванным у него с шеи во время возни у стены гриффиндорским галстуком. — На что, на что, а вот на скуку я точно пожаловаться не могу! То у нас заговоры, то отравления, то балы, то заседание финансового комитета, то ты посреди ночи меня будишь с воплем: «Я придумал, кого мы поставим разгребать это гиппогрифье дерьмо!» И пока я пытаюсь в ужасе вспомнить, когда это мы успели обзавестись конюшнями с крылатыми тварями, выясняется, что это ты так приложил наш комитет по международным отношениям! А теперь еще и два тома китайского этикета. Хотя кое-кто мог бы просто ментально подсказывать, а не хихикать, глядя, как я путаюсь в этих ужасных палочках и халатных рукавах!

— О! — насмешливо сощурился Геллерт, на ладонь которому неожиданно опустилась группа разноцветных бабочек, превратившаяся в пуговичную россыпь. — Ты подал мне интересную идею. Давно казалось, что дворцу что-то не хватает. Гиппогрифы должны внести нужный штрих. Причем мне непременно белого! Я буду рыцарем в сияющих латах на белом гиппогрифе, и может быть тогда снизойду к тебе, неучу, и помогу освоиться с мудростью Востока!

— Если будешь хорошо себя вести, выпрошу для тебя белого у госпожи Скаммандер, — пообещал Альбус, забирая у него пуговицы и приводя одежду в пристойный вид. — Выпьем чая в оранжерее? С пирожными, и джемом, и теми маленькими булочками, и…

— И с амортенцией, например? — невинным голосом поинтересовался Геллерт, заставив Альбуса нервно сглотнуть. — Отомри. Я не сторонник затуманивать разум, ты же знаешь.

— С чего ты про эту гадость вообще вспомнил? У твоей амортенции запах английского чая?

Геллерт со смешком покачал головой, и Альбус, неожиданно заинтересовавшись, продолжил перечислять:

— Меда? Лакрицы? Какого-нибудь базового зелья?

— Пока не угадал. И почему сразу гадость? Сильное любовное зелье, но даже не из запрещенного листа Содружества.

— Нужно будет внести! — с чувством заметил Альбус. — Если к твоему темпераменту добавить еще и сильнейший из известных афродизиаков… Боюсь, у нас не просто поголовье драконов и магов увеличится, у нас перенаселение Европы случится!

— Ты же не веришь в эти байки! — насмешливо фыркнул Геллерт и потянул его в сторону оранжереи. — Какие там булочки ты хотел?

— Погоди, мы еще не прояснили вопрос с запахом твоей амортенции! Судя по тому, как ты пытаешься от меня это сакральное знание скрыть, там что-то страшное. Лимонный пирог? Английский пудинг? Мммм… французская карамель?

— Кровь девственниц не забудь в этот список добавить, — закатил глаза Геллерт, а потом хмыкнул и пожал плечами. — Вообще-то лимонный щербет. Уж не знаю, что ты собираешься делать с этой ценной информацией.

— И сколько раз ты сварил зелье, чтобы убедиться, что все правильно? — уточнил Альбус, представляя юного Геллерта с недоверчивым и оскорбленным видом глядящего на флакончик, к которому он только что принюхался. Наследник вейл в его воображении возмущенно скривился и отправил остатки зелья в стену, после чего с ворчанием уткнулся в учебник…. Все еще улыбаясь, он бросил эту воображаемую сценку Геллерту по ментальной связи.

— Я угадал? Вряд ли ты был согласен с тем, что тебе понравится что-то, связанное со сладостями!

— Переживать из-за того, какой запах мне должен нравится? — засмеялся Геллерт — Альхен, я в этом возрасте уже начал строить концепцию всеобщего блага! Любовь и связанные с ней глупости меня не интересовали совершенно, впрочем, порывов моей вейлы хватало на двоих. Ох и цапались мы с ней тогда, пока я не научился уступать тело, а сам, пока она трахалась, думать о своем! Так что мне было совершенно неважно, какой запах у зелья. Тем более что там были еще пергамент и дикий терн. Сладко-кислая гадость вдобавок? Ну и ладно.

«Все-таки ты у меня поразительная бестолочь! — неожиданно ментально фыркнула вейла, вмешиваясь в разговор, а потом с нескрываемым самодовольством заметила. — Но я все равно о нас позаботилась. Хоть ты и не заслужил!»

— Думал о своем? — Альбус, послав ласково-благодарную волну крылатой, удивленно приподнял брови. — Прямо в процессе?! Хорошо, что я этого не знал, когда мы познакомились, пришлось бы потом лечиться от проблем с потенцией…

— В мои пятнадцать — да. Очень бесило, знаешь ли, отвлечение от целей. Потом скорее подсчитывал, что можно получить в перспективе с очередного «влюбленного». — Геллерт пожал плечами — И не делай вид, что ты не знаешь, как я обращался со всеми до тебя! А теперь хватит прикидываться немощным сластолюбцем, никаких проблем с потенцией я сегодня не заметил. И изрядно умотался, удовлетворяя твое слишком буйное для скромного школьника либидо… Где мой чай с булочкой? Заодно и обсудим твой следующий визит к гоблинам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Напор и натиск, мне это нравится! (нем.)


	34. Воришка во дворце

_Франция, Лазурный берег, 1914 год_

_Год третий от образования Содружества_

— Это что еще такое?! — голос Геллерта, зажегшего к возвращению Альбуса от гоблинов свечи в спальне и растянувшегося на кровати в позе античной статуи: златокудрой, обнаженной и совершенной, выражал ну никак не радость и восторг от лицезрения венценосного любовника. Любовник, правда, вернулся в этот раз с довеском. Который как раз и повис с довольным взвизгом на руке негодующей вейлы. Геллерт еще раз изучил счастливо похрюкивающего ниффлера, зачарованную шлейку на нем, поводок, тянущийся к Альбусу… И злобно клацнул зубами:

— Альхен!

— Это подарок, — развел руками Альбус, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Уж очень забавно выглядел сосредоточенно сопящий Геллерт, спешно накладывающий чары Прилипания на все свои кольца и браслеты, чтобы не дать вороватой тварюшке поживиться украшениями или хотя бы выковырять блестящий камушек из пазов!

— Ты, гиппогриф тебя дери, вроде как собирался договариваться о новой процентной ставке, а не пополнять наш зверинец! — взвился, разглядев его ухмылку, Геллерт и перехватил ниффлера за шкирку. — Чем ты настолько прогневал этих ушастых скопидомов, что они подарили тебе это… это… чудовище?! Которое разворует всю казну, поставит нас в неловкое положение перед гостями и, главное, будет тянуть лапы к мои украшениям!

Он встряхнул ниффлера, гневно глядя на Альбуса.

— Ладно еще Ньютон, он молод и увлечен! Но ты — взрослый, рассудительный маг! Вроде как даже гениальный! Кого ты притащил в наш дворец?! Вора, которого не удержит ни одна клетка, и который пустит нас по миру!

— Зато он милый и пушистый! — не удержался от подначки Альбус, и был награжден убийственным взглядом.

— Милый?! Ассио браслет!

В свободную руку Геллерта влетел один из его широких золотых браслетов, взмывший в воздух из лапок отчаянно заверещавшего ниффлера.

— Если я соберусь заняться благотворительностью, то лучше в фонд помощи магглорожденным волшебникам отдам свои украшения! — прошипел Геллерт, обновляя чары Прилипания. — А если эта тварь сопрет большую магическую печать? Государство останется без утвержденных указов, законопроектов, смертных приговоров… Как начальник твоей тайной службы, я категорически против ниффлера во дворце! Подари его кому-нибудь! Вот кто тебя из иностранных гостей больше всего на следующем приеме разозлит, тому и подари! Пусть он мучается! А лучше вообще магглам подкинь! Тем, которые до сих пор ратуют за сожжение ведьм!

— Геллерт! — Альбуса душил хохот, но он мужественно сдерживался. — Это магглы! Они его уморят, неправильно накормив! Или в банке заспиртуют! И что я скажу гоблинским старейшинам, когда они спросят, как поживает их подарок? Кстати, ты же сам им эту идею и подкинул. Не помнишь уже, кто на праздновании Нового года заливался перед почтенным Гардухом, что у повелителя слабость к полезным в хозяйстве тварям, которых при этом можно еще и погладить? Кого еще могли счесть полезным гоблины? И вообще, до приезда Ньютона остался месяц, он замечательно присмотрит за еще одним ниффлером помимо собственного. А до этого я лично наложу на клетку щиты.

— Вообще-то в тот раз под опасной тварью, которую можно погладить, я имел в виду себя! Не моя вина, что у гоблинов плохо с чувством юмора! — возмущенно фыркнул Геллерт, отворачиваясь. — Но раз у тебя теперь новый любимчик, я могу собрать свои драгоценности и на месяц съездить в новую МАКУСА! Там эти твари под запретом!

— И до сих пор не улегшийся конфликт с магглами, с югом МАКУСА договорилась, а вот север полыхает… — вздохнул Альбус. Отпускать Геллерта на вторую войну да еще чужую он был совершенно не готов, поэтому присел на кровать и, обняв за плечи, начал вкрадчиво уговаривать:

— Там жарко, грязно, и куча народу с зубом на нас с тобой лично за нарушение их драгоценного Статута. Давай лучше я тебе новый браслет подарю? Рядом с Каиром нашли неразграбленную гробницу, собираются проводить закрытый аукцион, прислали приглашения… Хочешь, посмотрим, есть ли там что-то стоящее? Ты, помнится, хвалил хеттские боевые артефакты. А еще сохранившаяся коллекция свитков…

— Так и скажи, что ты хочешь очередной редкий алхимический манускрипт, а меня пытаешься задобрить, чтобы я санкционировал твой побег из дворца! — непреклонно отозвался Геллерт и уткнулся лицом в мех ниффлера, чтобы было не так заметно, что глаза у него смеются.

— Ну… — не стал отпираться Альбус, и повысил ставки. — Но артефакты там тоже будет, а я потом дам тебе запустить ниффлера в американское золотохранилище. Хочешь?

Геллерт задумался. Посмотрел на тварюшку в своей руке уже оценивающе, нехорошо улыбнулся…

— Мы поедем в Египет только после приезда Скамандеров, чтобы не обнаружить по возвращению дворец в руинах, а казну вынесенной. И ты больше не будешь приносить этого ворюгу в спальню. И… Да, пожалуй, будет справедливо, если за мои подпорченные нервы я получу новый зачарованный тобой браслет!

Он милостиво погладил ниффлера, пощекотал ему животик, и решительно кивнул.

— Решено. Египет. А потом я найду способ отправить твой подарочек на разведку к североамериканским маггловским толстосумам! Многовато у них денег на войну с нашими собратьями, не находишь? Проверим, сколько золотых слитков влезет в одного ниффлера?

— Я завтра отправлю сову леди Скамандер, узнаю, когда можно заказывать для ее сыновей портал. И попрошу Винду организовать неофициальный визит в Каир. Нам нужен отдельный пляж или ты намерен просидеть в Александрийской библиотеке все свободное время, расхититель гробниц?

— Если ты пару раз отвлечешься от дел, чтобы сводить свою ручную вейлу поплавать в теплой воде… замотанную по самые глаза в прозрачный шелк… Я отложу свои изыскания в библиотеке. И возможно даже не полезу сам в гробницу, проверять, не осталось ли там чего-нибудь интересного, — пообещал Геллерт и потянулся к щеке Альбуса, чтобы огладить ее костяшками пальцев, был него такой жест, но на середине движения замер, пристально глядя на свою руку, нахмурился…

— Я передумал! Я прямо сейчас прибью этого наглого воришку! Мой повелитель, или вы возвращаете мне мой любимый перстень, или я ночую сегодня у себя! Один!!!

От гневного вопля подскочили и Альбус и ниффлер, вывернувшийся из хватки Геллерта и бросившийся под кровать — поводок натянулся, Альбус с глухим ругательством полетел на пол. Геллерт тоже подскочил, завернулся в простыню и застыл напротив, наставив на него острый золотистый коготь. Очень злой и очень красивый с раскрасневшимися от гнева щеками и зазолотившимися глазами.

— Или я, или эта наглая тварь!

— У меня целых две службы безопасности, — скорбно сообщил Альбус ниффлеру, поблескивающему глазами из-под свисающего почти до пола покрывала. — И тем не менее, глава одной из них хочет, чтобы я лично занимался расследованием мелкой кражи! Еще и шантажирует. Причем, что печально, весьма успешно. Тебе меня не жалко?

Ниффлер с повизгиванием подполз к его ноге, подергал за брючину, а потом зарылся в карман на пузе и вытащил оттуда золотистую оберточную фольгу от конфеты. Протянул ее Альбусу под гневное фырканье его вейлы и снова взвизгнул.

— Да мы с тобой прекрасно договоримся, — протянул Альбус, игнорируя гневное сопение сверху. — Ты же все понимаешь. Смотри, у меня есть небольшая коллекция блестяшек с разными драгоценными камушками. Очень яркими. А ты в обмен на них отдашь мне колечко Гриндельвальдов. Оно маленькое, не очень яркое, и вообще, от расстроенного Геллерта золото тускнеет…

— Не вздумай разбазаривать государственные регалии! — возмутился Геллерт, в голосе которого еще слышался отзвук гневного клекота.

— Это мои ордена и прочие награды за открытия и степени, — отмахнулся Альбус, подставляя руку зверьку, который забрался на нее, вцепившись в большой палец, и теперь явственно ждал экскурсии к обещанным блестяшкам. — Что мне с ними еще делать? Я вроде как больше не алхимик… Да и пока был им, то и дело подумывал пустить на ингредиенты в виде ценных металлов… так ведь заколдованы, заразы! Никакой пользы, только место занимают. Пусть животное порадуется. Принесу я тебе твое колечко. И Скамандерам еще напишу, раз отдохнуть не даете… Иди, выбирай шелка для Египта, звезда моя. Если ты появишься с непокрытой головой в окрестностях Каира, опять найдется идиот, желающий тебя украсть. Золото почему-то не только ниффлеров привлекает….

— Что ж, оставляю повелителя наедине с его новым фаворитом! — фыркнул Геллерт и промаршировал в своей простыне к двери. — Я буду само понимание и такт, и не расскажу Фоуксу, что ты променял нас с ним на мохнолапую тварь. Сам объясняйся! И не забудь, что доступ в мою спальню сегодня только при наличии моего перстня! В ином случае, я с удовольствием проработаю всю ночь с бумагами.

Колко рассмеялся, крутанулся на пятке и исчез. Ну хоть не пошел по дворцовым коридорам в вызывающе-полураздетом виде…

Альбус покачал головой. Стыдно ему почти не было. Согласие Геллерта на совместный отдых он получил, пополнение коллекции манускриптов и сокровищницы скорее всего тоже обеспечил. Нужно будет еще самому проверить лоты, но каирские коллеги обычно неплохо определяли истинную ценность древних артефактов — сказывался богатый опыт. Это вам не Англия, где если и искать, так то ли дары смерти из сказок барда Бидля, то ли утопленный мифический Экскалибур, то ли и вовсе могилу Мерлина… Впрочем, артефакты — дело десятое, а вот согласие Геллерта провести несколько дней без бумаг, осведомителей, мотаний по всему Содружеству и прочих трудностей рабочих будней дорогого стоило. Трудоголиик несчастный, на лице опять одни скулы остались, бледный, покашливает подозрительно… Гоблинский подарок пришелся очень кстати!

— Пойдем, ценный зверь, — весело позвал Альбус ниффлера, легонько подергав за поводок. — Надо тебя и впрямь познакомить с Фоуксом. Правда, если ты посягнешь на его перья, он подпалит тебе вороватые лапки, сразу предупреждаю! А потом мы устроим тебе нору в зверинце и произведем обмен… Потому что если мне придется ночевать в гостиной, тебе придется вернуться в клетку у гоблинов.

Зверек понятливо фыркнул — слов он может и не понимал, но Альбус добавлял при общении с ним мыслеобразы, так что обмениваться самыми простыми идеями получалось. Правда, у самого ниффлера в сознании помещалось крайне мало понятий, которые он мог подстроить под человеческое восприятие: «блестит», «красиво», «опасно», «еда», «нора», и все. Пока все. Альбус только вздохнул украдкой, думая, что в прежние свободные времена не удержался бы и закатил длинный, подробный эксперимент по развитию тварюшки, проверяя, насколько удастся подстроить его сознание под человеческое… А теперь этим пусть младший Скамандер занимается. Ох, не забыть бы про письмо! И найти куратора во дворце на первое время, это к Винде. Если присматривать за Ньютоном возьмутся они с Геллертом, леди Скамандер явится лично, чтобы проклясть непутевых повелителя и его вейлу!

В спальню к Геллерту он проскользнул уже ближе к полуночи, с распущенными, не до конца просохшими волосами, с дикой мигренью и кольцом в кармане. Отказаться от ордена Мерлина третьей степени ниффлер не смог, вернул кольцо и тут же начал выковыривать бриллианты из награды. Под присмотром Фоукса, который к пушистому воришке отнесся на удивление спокойно, всего разок стукнул того клювом за попытку стащить перо, а после посетовал, что его птенцы постоянно тащат в дом всякую пакость. Хорошо хоть не крокодила на этот раз.

— Я принес тебе кольцо, звезда моя, — позвал Альбус от входа в покои, морщась от звуков собственного голоса. — На колени мне вставать, прежде чем его тебе предлагать, вместе со своим личным банковским счетом?

— Ты же возвращаешь мне мое собственное да еще подло похищенное кольцо, так что со вставанием на колени можешь повременить.

Обложенный бумагами и вполне одетый Геллерт сидел на кровати, завязав ноги в хитрый узел, и даже глаз на него не поднял, что-то правя в зависшем в воздухе пергаменте. Махнул рукой, чтобы быстрее высушить чернила, щелкнул пальцами, сворачивая написанное в свиток, и отправил его куда-то в сторону окна. Побарабанил пальцами по колену, потеребил нижнюю губу, кивнул чему-то и только потом посмотрел на Альбуса. Вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Вид у тебя как у заезженного гиппогрифа. Садись!

Воздушный поток, созданный магией, подпихнул Альбуса к его любимому креслу у камина, а на чайный столик приземлился поднос, на котором стояли чайный сервиз, хлеб для тостов и маленький пузатый сливочник — редкая уступка Геллерта английским вкусам и привычкам возлюбленного повелителя. Сам он считал, что молочные добавки вкус чая, как впрочем и его любимого кофе, только портят, о чем обычно не уставал напоминать.

— Домовой эльф из меня посредственный, поэтому претензии про правильный способ заваривать эту бурду не принимаются, — предупредил Геллерт, поднимая палочку и наполняя фарфоровый чайничек кипятком. — Рассказывай. Почему ты в таком виде, что я вместо того чтобы задуматься, что из своего гардероба везти в Египет, услаждать твой взор, прикидываю, не вызвать ли целителей и не проследить ли за тем, чтобы они обеспечили тебе неделю в тишине и покое госпиталя?

Альбус слабо улыбнулся ворчливому тону, за которым пряталось беспокойство, и со вздохом облегчения, опустился в кресло. Или, вернее сказать, рухнул. Совершенно неэлегантно. Вытянул ноги, прикрыл глаза… В руки ткнулась теплая чашка, полная крепко заваренного чая, явно сладкого.

— Альхен? Ты так и будешь молчать? Мне пора планировать массовое убийство нашего совета, финансового департамента или гоблинов?

— Сядь ко мне на колени, пожалуйста, — попросил Альбус, чуть виновато, ставя ополовиненную чашечку на подлокотник и освобождая руку, чтобы обхватить свою вейлу за талию. — Поможет лучше, чем госпиталь со всеми целителями. У них я буду только злиться и стараться не швырнуть ни в кого проклятием за то, что меня бесцеремонно крутят, трогают, да еще и пытаются влезть в голову.

Геллерт его просьбу выполнил быстро и молча — устроился под рукой, прижался лбом ко лбу, потянулся ладонями к вискам…

— Не нужно, радость, — попросил Альбус, перехватывая его за ладонь. — Просто устал, как ездовой фестрал. Сначала полдня процентные ставки с гоблинами обсуждали, а после нашего разговора меня у Винды поймал глава отдела финансов… Три часа выслушивал плач про дыры в бюджете и хотел главным казначеем поставить ниффлера — у того точно в никуда пять тонн золота не растворится! Пытаемся выяснить, кто у нас налоговые ведомости подделывает, пытаемся… И глаза ведь у всех такие честные-честные! И думают только про погоду. Узнаю, какая сволочь нашим верхам сделала амулеты от легилименции — убью. Чуть мозги себе не спалил. Нужно думать, как ломать, а для этого добыть образец… Твоя тайная служба сможет для меня один такой артефакт выкрасть? Да еще бумаги… В общем, мне светит пара суток проверок отчетов, и не могу сказать, что это вызывает какой-то особый восторг. Так что возможно в Каире я первый вечер буду просто лежать и смотреть на тебя без сил.

— И даже не станешь протягивать руки? К вейле? Уж не появилась ли у тебя молодая фаворитка или фаворит? — шутливо вопросил Геллерт, поглаживая его виски — Отравлю, и скажу, что так и было! А теперь допивай свою сладкую гадость с молоком, а я дам тебе два совета. Точнее, вместо первого совета поделюсь с тобой собственным бухгалтером, если не станешь переманивать его в финансовый отдел. Этот тип знает все об уклонении от налогов и слегка подворовывает, но так как благодаря его аферам я всегда в выигрыше, то делаю вид, что не замечаю его делишек. Но то я, а твоего любимого полугоблина удар от такого сотрудника хватит. Пусть проведет тайный аудит, пока мы будем в Египте, и по приезду ты получишь список всех причастных к пропажам золота. Но окклюменационный амулет тоже нужно проверить, незнакомый мастер такого уровня — это серьезно. Достану завтра же. Сам. Вейлам не отказывают!

— Я чувствую себя неофитом перед умудренным опытом магистром, — со смешком признался Альбус, чувствуя, как постепенно выходит из виска тупая раскаленная игла, вызывающая тошноту и вспышки боли при каждом движении головой. — Пришел, как мне казалось, с ворохом проблем, а теперь осталась только одна — почему у меня они так легко не решаются? Спасибо, родной. Обещаю не сманивать твоего бухгалтера… Впрочем, если он не дурак, как ты говоришь, то и сам не захочет портить отношения с главой тайной службы.

Он благодарно потерся щекой о теплую ладонь на своем лице, глотнул чай — правильный, сладкий, крепкий, с мягкой молочной ноткой и уже серьезнее спросил:

— Что я смогу для тебя сделать, пока ты будешь решать проблему с амулетами? Райнерт жаловался, что по вашим ведомствам и так сезонный завал: зимой народ сидит по пабам, да еще праздники отмечают, до драк доходит чаще, казнить задир и забияк не за что, а присматривать нужно… И нет, новые наряды не считаются, шей себя хоть пять. Я постараюсь, чтобы тебя не украли, как бы неотразим ты в них не был.

— Райни просто рисовался перед Виндой, а ты случайно рядом оказался, — усмехнулся Геллерт, отнимая руки от его висков и встряхивая кистями. — В качестве подарка согласишься обследоваться у целителя ибн Саллаха в Каире. Я ему напишу завтра же. Мне твои участившиеся мигрени совершенно не нравятся. И не смотри на меня так! Это целитель, а не дракон. Потерпишь. Терплю же я твои ужасные зелья от простуды!

— Может лучше дракон? — попытался отбиться Альбус. — Отдохну, подышу морским воздухом, мигрени пройдут, а я терпеть не могу сваренные не мной зелья…

Геллерт угрожающе прищурился, и он заткнулся на полуслове, покорно склонив голову.

— Хорошо, если тебе будет так спокойней.

— Вот и умница, — фыркнул Геллерт, дернув его за ухо. — А теперь давай мое кольцо!

Он ловко выхватил перстень из рук Альбуса, повертел, подбросил пару раз и все же надел на палец.

— И во что тебе обошелся выкуп? Кстати, это чудовище сейчас под присмотром? Я беспокоюсь за казну и нашу коллекцию артефактов!

— Фоукс согласился побыть сегодня нянькой играющегося орденом Мерлина ниффлера, предварительно прочитав мне лекцию, что нам пора расширять гнездо за счет представителей своего вида, а не всяких сомнительных тварей, — весело сообщил Альбус, вспомнив укоризненно-сочувственные нотки в голосе фамильяра. — Так что готовься, скоро тебе он тоже начнет намекать, что неплохо бы взять ученика. Или ученицу. Интересно, если мы предъявим ему Скамандеров и скажем, что они теперь под нашей опекой, он хоть на время успокоится? Или придется подождать, пока Райнерт с Виндой обзаведутся наследником, раз уж у тебя было видение о крестнике? Объявим его своим наследником, получим по парочке проклятий от разгневанной Винды, и года в полтора научим его дергать одного слишком умного феникса за хвост, чтобы тому было некогда нас воспитывать!

— Прекрасная идея, но я не рискну называть своим наследником несмышленыша, Альхен. Бывает и так, что на детях незаурядных родителей природа решает отдохнуть, а концепция всеобщего блага… Придется нам терпеть вопросы о твоем преемнике еще лет пятнадцать. Пока я не вижу среди молодежи мага наших возможностей. Есть умные. Есть сильные. Даже талантливые есть. Но не все сразу в одном человеке. Возможно, дети, рожденные после войны, смогут подняться выше, они вырастут в новом мире. А мы можем и подождать лет двести с уходом на покой! Триста, четыреста… — Геллерт прыснул, поймав полный ужаса взгляд Альбус. — Хорошо, сто лет! И радуйся, что я не рассматриваю варианты женить кого-то из нас для получения наследника!

— Геллерт!

— Не волнуйся, ни одной женщине я такого кошмара, как гений и повелитель в мужьях, не пожелаю. Да и я не уверен, что кровное родство обеспечит ребенку твои таланты, увы. Поэтому глубоко вдохни, выдохни и забудь. Я не собираюсь реализовывать этот план.

Альбус вздохнул и поцеловал веселящегося любовника в шею. Шутник! Хотя это не отменяло того, что вопрос о престолонаследии поднимался последние месяцы чаще, чем ему хотелось бы. Людям хотелось стабильности после войны и переходного периода, но пообещать им что-то определенное Альбус не мог. Приходилось отшучиваться, обещая повторить эксперимент Фламмеля с философским камнем…

— Опять задумался! — фыркнул Геллерт и потерся щекой о висок Альбуса. — Лучше вернемся к нашим нифллерам. Я правильно понял, что ты отдал свой орден Мерлина за мое кольцо? Я польщен, Альхен. Ты ведь все свои награды честно заработал. Это подвиг во имя того, чтобы не ночевать вдали от меня? Мы с вейлой в восхищении!

Крылатая в подтверждение его слов рассмеялась на ментальном плане, взбаламутила магические потоки, и Альбус тихо выдохнул, когда ему под мантию скользнули прохладные длинные пальцы, с нажимом водя по коже кончиками когтей.

— Орден Мерлина мне выдали те же люди, которые забраковали мои наработки по големам как «потенциально бесперспективные», — пробормотал он, обнимая ластящегося Геллерта. Откупались побрякушкой, чтобы я не перестал их после этого снабжать своими разработками зелий, помогающими им поддерживать себя в приличном виде с их разгульным образом жизни… Я после этого и ушел окончательно к Фламмелю. Так что пусть достанется ниффлеру, тот хотя бы этой награде искренне обрадовался. А я порадуюсь тебе и твоему хорошему настроению. Все честно.

Альбус понизил голос, скользнул ладонями в широкий вырез геллертовой рубахи, оглаживая ключицы. Тот довольно заурчал, потянулся, прогибаясь в спине, за лаской.

— Я не оценившим тебя глупцам в чем-то даже благодарен — промурлыкал Геллерт спустя какое-то время. — Если бы не они, если бы не твой переезд на континент… Мы могли бы не встретиться. Тебя бы завербовали в невыразимцы…

Он провел рукой по скуле Альбуса, очертил легко брови, крылья носа, переносицу…

— Когда я ворвался на общее собрание, размахивая алхимическим журналом с твоей статьей, меня в очередной раз сочли ненормальным. Райни ругался, Йоханнес укоризненно хмурился, Винди шипела, как кошка. Но деваться им было некуда, и я отправился заманивать тебя в наши сети!

— Заговорщики! — хмыкнул Альбус, подставляя лицо под чуткие пальцы и прикрывая глаза, чтобы лучше ощущать эти точечные, полные скупой ласки касания. — Впрочем, я невольно начинаю проникаться собственной значимостью! Ты тогда пришел разговаривать, а не распускать передо мной вейловский хвост… И подкупал меня не на свои глазища, а на ценный фолиант, за которым я три года охотился. Как только узнал? Хотя о чем это я: искал-то я его на подконтрольном тебе черном рынке!

Он улыбнулся воспоминаниям, крепче прижимая к себе Геллерта, лениво в который раз удивляясь, как всего за несколько лет полностью изменилась его жизнь после появления в ней некоего герра Гриндевальда.

— Не угадал! — фыркнул этот самый герр и легонько щелкнул Альбуса по носу. — Очаровывать тебя я как раз собирался с помощью своей вейлы, иначе взял бы с собой ту книженцию сразу! Представь мое недоумение, когда мое обаяние впервые в жизни дало осечку! Пришлось на ходу перестраиваться, менять тактику, а ты еще и посмел заглянуть под мои щиты! Так меня еще никто не оскорблял!

Геллерт закатил глаза в притворном ужасе и возмущении.

— Где было падение к моим ногам? Где признание единственным и неповторимым? Да я больше полугода сражался за место в твоем сердце с какими-то големами! Я!

— Любовь моя! — завел Альбус со смешком. — На подлокотнике моего трона вот уже три года, как сидишь ты, а не голем! И даже не ниффлер! А ведь это милое животное не имеет привычки пытаться поработить тихих, мирных алхимиков своими прекрасными глазами, не швыряется вызовами на дуэль, когда это не получается, и не устраивает потом дурацких испытаний, сваливаясь на голову такой законченной совы, какой я был, в семь утра! Вот кстати, как бы ты выкручивался, если бы в день нашего знакомства умудрился прикончить меня во время нашего спарринга? Вызнавал бы подробности создания големов у Фоукса?

— Вот еще, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Если бы ты позволил себя так быстро и глупо убить, я бы усомнился в том, что твои идеи вообще достойны моего рассмотрения!

Альбус рассмеялся, завел руку Геллерту под колени и встал из кресла, держа его на руках.

— Какое счастье, что я выжил!

— И возглавил государственный переворот! — весело поддержал его Геллерт и лениво качнул пяткой. — А теперь время пожинать его плоды. Неси меня уже в постель!


	35. Золотые розы, серебряные звезды

_Франция, Лазурный берег, 1914 год_

_Год третий от образования Содружества_

Поездка в Каир прошла на удивление мирно. Геллерт плескался в море, водил Альбуса к своим знакомым целителям, с удовольствием дегустировал местную кухню и даже в ближайшие проклятые развалины удрал всего один раз. Вейла так и вовсе была в восторге, сияя самой яркой звездой среди укрытых традиционными покрывалами местных ведьм. На аукционе удалось неплохо пополнить коллекцию артефактов и библиотеку. Геллерт разыскал манускрипт с каким-то заковыристым проклятием и разве что руки не потирал, прикидывая, на ком он будет его испытывать по возвращению домой. Советники не слали срочных сов с жалобами друг на друга, Райнерт отчитывался раз в сутки кратким: «Все спокойно», и даже газеты, как сговорившись, ничего скандального и сенсационного умудрились за неделю не напечатать. В Содружестве и на его границах было тихо. Даже слишком. Следовало, конечно, сразу насторожиться, но Альбус малодушно решил, что несколько спокойных дней в году может выпасть и повелителю с его вейлой, а все проблемы они будут решать по возвращению.

Что ж, по возвращению на выходе из портала вместо проблем их встретила леди Розье. Улыбнулась многообещающе. И положила тоненькие пальчики с идеальным маникюром им обоим на плечи, не давая сдвинуться с места.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался Альбус, который давно выучил, что чем шире и безмятежней улыбка Винды, тем громче будет нагоняй. — Что-то, что требует нашего присутствия? Мы не опоздали!

— О да! — пропела леди, сильнее сжимая пальцы. — Не опоздали и требует. Решайте сами между собой, кто будет шафером, а кто моим посаженным отцом, но вот что я скажу тебе сразу, Геллерт Гриндельвальд! Если ты только попробуешь превратить мою свадьбу в балаган… Если возьмешься ловить на ней очередных заговорщиков, устраивать скандалы, кого-то провоцировать… Если явишься туда в таком виде, что все снова будут смотреть только на тебя, забыв про нас с женихом… Я прокляну тебя так, что даже наш повелитель не поможет! Ясно?!

— О… О!!!- восторженно, но непонятно отреагировал Геллерт, глядя на Винду большими глазами.

— Так мы можем поздравить Райнерта? — попытался сменить тему Альбус и получил в ответ неласковый взгляд.

— Поздравите. Если я не стану вдовой в первый год совместной жизни. Клятву, Геллерт! Прямо сейчас!

— Если я поведу тебя к Райнерту, то все будут пялиться на нас обоих, ты тоже всегда чудесно выглядишь… — попытался слабо возразить Геллерт и тут же ойкнул, дернувшись. — Винди! Не буду я срывать вашу свадьбу! За кого ты меня принимаешь?!

— За гениальную бестолочь, которая вечно хочет как лучше, а получается как всегда! Без фокусов, будь добр. На тебе ваш внешний вид. Альбус, на тебе — поведение Геллерта. Можешь ему ошейник наколдовать, только чтобы гости не заметили!

— Винда, тебе не кажется… — растерянно начал Альбус, с опаской глядя на всегда такую спокойную и выдержанную соратницу.

— Все сделаем, не волнуйся! — быстро перебил его Геллерт и поймал за руку, осторожно сжав пальцы. — Что-нибудь еще? Цветы? Украшения? Домовиков из Гриндельвальда вызвать?

— Работать! — велела немного успокоившаяся Винда и, отпустив наконец их плечи, указала пальцем в сторону зала Совета. — Вас там уже заждались, пятый пергамент претензиями и жалобами исписали во время утреннего совещания!

— А может, я лучше меню на твою свадьбу составлю? А Альбус торт выберет! — попытался состроить умильное лицо Геллерт, но Винда только фыркнула и снова указала в направление зала заседаний.

— Еще чего не хватало! Хватит с меня жениха, который уже пытался заставить все свадебные столы одним пивом!

— Действительно, как он мог забыть о моем любимом кофе, а еще друг называется!

— На кофе ты к свадьбе смотреть не можешь, можешь не сомневаться. В ближайшие дни у меня совершенно не будет времени, поэтому все общение с иностранными гостями во дворце на тебе. И согласуй свое расписание с обновленными утренними приемами! И никаких криминальных личностей во дворце и пробежек по канализации! И не смей выпускать нунду из зверинца «погулять»! И…

— Обязательно! Все сделаю в точности! Не волнуйся! — Геллерт под и не думающим заканчиваться градом требований ухватил Альбуса за руку и потащил в сторону противоположную той, где их ждал Совет.

— Кажется, наша леди встала не с той ноги! — пробормотал ошеломленный Альбус, когда они остановились за углом. Геллерт тяжело вздохнул, разом перестав улыбаться.

— Не трогай Винди, — тихо попросил он. — И не спорь с ней. У нее есть основания нервничать. Жених ее тетки погиб прямо на собственной свадьбе, на нее решили притащить драконов… глупая история и глупая смерть. У самой Винды первый жених, выбранный семьей, сбежал с какой-то магглой сразу после помолвки. Йоханнес… ну ты знаешь, они хотели сыграть свадьбу сразу после войны.

— Многовато совпадений, — хмуро заметил Альбус. — Это точно не проклятье?

— Целители и специалисты по проклятиям полагают, что нет, — пожал плечами Геллерт и прикусил губу. Выглядел он сердитым и неуверенным в себе, что с ним случалось редко.

— Но ты с ними не согласен, — проницательно предположил Альбус. Геллерт коротко вздохнул:

— Моей вейле что-то не нравится, но ничего определенного она сказать не может. Не все проклятия легко обнаружить. Особенно кровнородственные, ты же знаешь, маледиктус может принимать разные формы.

— Кровнородственные проклятия чаще привязаны к продолжению этого самого рода, разве нет?

— Альхен, я не специалист! По крайней мере, по этой части проклятий, не смотри на меня так. В боевых — да, понимаю, а во всех этих… тонких материях… увольте!

— И что мы будем делать?

— Будем начеку, что нам остается. Предупредим того, кто будет принимать клятвы, что возможны отклонения от сценария, но обряд нужно будет довести до конца любой ценой. Если это что-то родовое, возможно имя Мортенсонов ее частично защитит. А если проклятие было направлено на невозможность стать женой и матерью, так возможно и вовсе разрушится, если переломить его условия.

— А что думает сама Винда?

— Не вздумай ей рассказывать про проклятие! Чем меньше она знает, тем меньше ее решения будут влиять на его действие! Это же школьная программа, чему только в вашем Хогвартсе учат!

— Я тебя понял, радость, не нужно так злиться.

Геллерт фыркнул и покачал головой:

— Я на тебя почти никогда не злюсь, хотя видит Вотан, иногда следовало бы! Ты опять манкируешь обязанностями повелителя, а я тебе потакаю. Спрячемся от Совета в оранжерее?

***

Следующие две недели прошли в непрерывной суматохе. Винда хотела провести церемонию как можно быстрее, чтобы после нее сразу же начать подготовку к празднованию дня образования Содружества. Узнавший об этом Альбус неосторожно предложил им с Райнертом взять отпуск на медовый месяц, и чуть было не был избит туфлей. Без всякой магии. Геллерт, что самое обидное, за возлюбленного повелителя вступиться и не подумал, только радостно хихикал с безопасного расстояния. За место подружек невесты, по слухам, едва не дошло до драки. В дворцовой оранжерее так пахло драконьим навозом, которым удобряли цветы для украшения зала, что пить там чай стало совершенно невозможно. Райнерт вместо мальчишника занимался организацией охраны на собственной свадьбе, безропотно подписывал приглашения, выдерживал примерки, колдографии и интервью для прессы, и еще при этом как-то умудрялся выглядеть счастливым. После долгих споров, Винда попросила принять у них клятвы Николаса Фламмеля и Фоукса, надменно сообщив, что человек, проживший пятьсот лет с любимой женщиной, понимает в этом всяко больше всех остальных, в феникс — прекрасное и мудрое существо по умолчанию. «Остальные» благоразумно кивали и не спорили. Тем более что и времени на споры ни у кого не было.

На мальчишнике накануне торжества сил праздновать тоже ни у кого уже не осталось. Гери спал, неловко уткнувшись лицом в положенный на стол локоть, пока Геллерт, Райнерт и еще несколько человек растянулись с бокалами прямо на полу, лениво вспоминая истории школьных лет. В их компанию, как ни странно, легко и быстро вошел Тесей Скамандер, который сейчас вместе со всеми негромко смеялся над повествованием. Его младший брат тихонько сидел в уголке в обнимку с камуфлори, который, по словам Ньюта, в зверинце тосковал от недостатка впечатлений. Хорошо, хоть ниффлеров не принес. Сам Альбус тихо расспрашивал Николаса о его последних экспериментах, таская с блюда по одной облитые шоколадом клубничины, и радовался уже тому, что не нужно никуда бежать и что-то решать. Припозднившийся Фоукс, которого сначала зазвали к невесте с подружками, застав эту картину, обозвал их осенними мухами, спел короткую, бодрящую песенку и тычками клюва загнал на балкон пускать фейерверки над дворцом. От прохладного зимнего воздуха все взбодрились, северяне затянули гимн Дурмштранга, кто-то наколдовал снежную тучку и тут же схлопотал за это подзатыльник от Райнерта, который попытался трансфигурировать для отбивающегося Геллерта шарф. Альбус под шумок сотворил из маленького сугроба снежного зайца, который поскакал по перилам…

Проснуться после всего утром помогло только пропетое на ухо отвратительно бодрым Геллертом: «Представляешь, что сделает с тобой Винда за опоздание?!» Сам он уже вовсю крутился перед зеркалом, тихо переругиваясь с вейлой по поводу прически. Та хотела блистать, и только после долгих уговоров согласилась не пытаться затмить жениха и невесту.

— Вот приглянется ей платье Винды, потребует такое же, — шутливо припугнул Альбус, обжигаясь принесенным домовиками кофе.

— Мы с ней это платье и помогали выбирать, — отмахнулся Геллерт. — Нам не пойдет. И потом к нему прилагается огромная фата, а чтобы мы с моей девочкой позволили спрятать нашу с ней красу, замотавшись в тряпку? Фи, Альбус! Мы рождены блистать!

«А вот если бы оно было из золотистых кружев, нам бы пошло…» — мечтательно отозвалась вейла, и Геллерт подавился воздухом.

— Чтоб вас Фенрир обоих покусал! Давай лучше повторим, кто за какую часть зала отвечает во время церемонии. Помнишь, что нужно делать, если что-то пойдет не так?

— Хватать Винду и аппарировать в твое шато, — вздохнул Альбус со скорбным лицом. План действий у них был только самый общий, и это нервировало. — Невест я еще не похищал.

— Не беспокойся за свою репутацию, я в случае неожиданностей похищу жениха, — ухмыльнулся Геллерт. — Представляешь, какой скандал будет?

— Лучше бы все-таки без неожиданностей…

— Статистика, Альхен, совершенно беспощадная дама. Как практикующий алхимик, ты должен был бы знать, что все, что может пойти не так, всегда пойдет не так!

— Как правитель я это знаю еще лучше!

— Поэтому допивай свой кофе и начинай готовиться к тому, чтобы всех спасти. Снова.

***

Бальный зал был украшен кадками с деревьями из дворцовой оранжереи, по стенам вился плющ и еще что-то цветущее и сладко пахнущее, под потолком летали иллюзии певчих птиц и мягко мерцающие ажурные золотистые шарики, которые все вчерашнее утро создавали Геллерт с вейлой. Предупредительные домовики сновали между гостями, разводя их по местам, предлагая прохладительные напитки, подбирая оброненные нечаянно перчатки и носовые платки. Райнерт с Геллертом должны были появиться с минуты на минуту. Альбус тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы, с удивлением чувствуя, что волнуется так, как будто бы это его самого должны были вот-вот повести приносить брачные клятвы его вейле.

— Готова? — тихо спросил он у нервно ломающей пальцы Винды, которая стояла рядом с ним, накрытая чарами отвода глаз и внимательно следила за происходящим в зале. Не проверить лично все ли в порядке их несгибаемая леди не смогла, даже будучи невестой.

— Предлагаете сбежать с собственной свадьбы, мой повелитель? — вымученно усмехнулась Винда, почти незаметным движением палочки подправляя одну из иллюзий, начавшую петь не в такт своим собратьям. — И не смотри так, Альбус! Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать, поправляя фату. Иначе я и правда сбегу… пока что-нибудь снова не случилось.

— Ничего не случится, — пообещал Альбус. — С тобой я, с Райнертом — Геллерт. И даже если дворец рухнет нам на головы, проведем церемонию на обломках. Обещаю.

— Хватит того, что вы вашими фейерверками вчера чуть крышу не подпалили! Чья это вообще была идея?!

— Прекрасного и мудрого существа с острым клювом, — поспешно открестился Альбус, подавая даме руку. — Сейчас аппарируем к твоим подружкам, они наверное уже извелись от беспокойства.

Суматоха последних минут, девушки, подхватывающие хвосты фаты, крепко сжатые губы Винды, опускающей полупрозрачную ткань на лицо…

Альбус вел ее через весь зал к Николасу, и ковровая дорожка под их ногами превращалась в траву, украшенную белыми звездочками цветов. Какие бы страхи не терзали Винду, она шла легко, высоко неся голову, и улыбалась едва заметной сквозь вуаль улыбкой, пусть и сжимала его руку так сильно, что должны были остаться следы. Он все равно гордился ей так, как будто бы она и впрямь была его дочерью. Или, скорее, младшей сестрой. Маленькой девочкой, выросшей в самую прекрасную на свете женщину…

Райнерт смотрел на нее так, как будто бы его опоили амортенцией. Или как смотрят очень влюбленные люди. Геллерту пришлось подтолкнуть его в плечо, чтобы он сделал последние два шага и принял руку невесты из руки Альбуса. Фоукс взлетел в воздух, раскинул крылья и запел светло, чисто и радостно, и сердце в который раз защемило от невозможной красоты и гармонии его мелодий.

— Дамы и господа, мы собрались здесь ныне, чтобы отпраздновать союз двух верных сердец… — начал обряд Николас, когда пение феникса стихло, и Альбус улыбнулся, с ехидным умилением глядя, как залился от волнения краской обычно невозмутимый Райнерт. Геллерт за его плечом сдавленно фыркнул, кто-то из подружек невесты тихонько хлюпал носом.

— Райнерт Мортенсон берешь ли ты Винду Изабеллу, урожденную Розье?..

Приглашенные на церемонию дамы как по команде поднесли к глазам платочки, Райнерт сглотнул, прежде чем заговорить… Магические потоки вокруг вдруг словно иссякли на секунду, заставив Альбуса удивленно закрутить головой, чувствуя себя наполовину ослепшим и оглохшим — все происходящее доносилось до него, как через толстое одеяло.

Он еще успел смутно расслышать согласие Райнерта, такой же вопрос Винде, а потом магия вернулась сторицей. Зашумела в ушах, разгоняя кровь, замерцала искрами перед глазами, надвинулась всепоглощающей волной, угрожая поглотить замершую перед Николасом пару. Альбус медленно, слишком медленно поднял палочку…

Нежно-бирюзовый защитный купол раскинулся над залом, пахнуло весенним ветром.

— Продолжайте! — заорал Геллерт, чья палочка со свистом рассекала воздух. — Быстрее!

— Согласна! — крикнула Винда, противореча всем многословным канонам брачной клятвы, но магии в этот крик она вложила столько, что хватило бы на десяток Нерушимых обетов. Потоки собрались вокруг нее, уплотнились и засияли видимым ореолом, свидетельствуя намерения и принимая их. Винда рывком сорвала с себя фату, бросила ее в сторону, как и букет, ухватила обеими руками руки Райнерта, не позволяя ему прервать обряд и кинуться на помощь к Геллерту с Альбусом, которые плели защиту уже вдвоем. Сияющая вокруг нее магия все не успокаивалась, а наоборот, разгоралась все ярче, как будто бы задалась целью вылиться целиком, истощить волшебницу до дна. До того состояния, в котором был Геллерт, когда его оскорбленная вейла заперла магию плотиной своего гнева. Долго такое продолжаться не могло, и через пару минут ведьма побледнела, зашаталась и рухнула на руки жениху.

— Я объявляю вас соединенными узами брака до скончания ваших дней! — выкрикнув завершающую обряд формулу, Николас вскинул вверх палочку, и на жениха с невестой посыпались золотистые розы и серебряные звезды, от которых пытающийся помочь Винде подняться Райнерт только раздраженно отмахивался.

«Целуй быстрее!» — ментально громыхнул на него Фоукс, распахивая крылья и взлетая, чтобы описать над ними круг, после чего приземлился на плечо Альбусу и снова запел. Райнерт послушно склонился к губам своей уже почти жены, гости нервно и нестройно зааплодировали, а Геллерт наконец опустил палочку и привалился ко второму плечу Альбуса. Рвущаяся к ним сквозь защиту сила куда-то исчезла, словно в стены впиталась… Или в потолок. Потому что фрески и светильники на нем были покрыты слоем черной, жирной копоти, начавшей медленно оседать на гостей и пол.

— Домовики нас убьют, — вяло предрек Геллерт и устало приказал: — Целителей! И огневиски. Мне. И всем остальным.

— Я же просила без твоих шуточек! — неожиданно возмутилась Винда, отстраняя Райнерта, и попыталась выпрямиться, но неожиданно побледнела, охнула, и снова согнулась пополам, прижав руки к животу, Геллерт бросился к ней, на ходу выплетая диагностические.

— Целителей! — хором рявкнули уже Альбус с Райнертом, хотя через ошарашенную толпу уже проталкивалось несколько человек в лимонных мантиях, с ходу попытавшиеся наложить на Винду какие-то чары, от которых у той неожиданно пошла носом кровь, заливая платье.

— Осторожнее, болваны, она в ожидании! — рявкнул на целителей Геллерт, и сам бережно подхватил подругу под руку. Та впрочем, выщерилась на него не хуже кобры:

— Ты знал? Так это твоих рук дело, гнусный вейловский выкормыш?!

— Винди, я — пророк, а не богиня плодородия! Я знал, потому что мне было видение! — зашипел на нее в ответ Геллерт. — А теперь будь умницей, не дергайся и дай себя осмотреть. Я вроде бы частично разрушил проклятие, пока его сдерживал, да и ты больше не Розье, но лучше подстраховаться!

— Ты посмотри, во что ты превратил бальный зал! И мое платье!

— Я?! Лучше бы поинтересовалась, кто из твоих родственниц оказался такой завистливой дрянью, что наложил на тебя такое! Это не просто какой-то там сглаз малолетней дурочки, это полноценные Темные искусства!

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд! Я тебя предупреждала…

— Женился? — нежно осведомился Альбус у застывшего столбом после известия о своем скором отцовстве Райнерта. — Теперь заботиться о хорошем настроении супруги — твоя прямая обязанность, как мужа. Проследи за целителями и пусть домовики принесут Винде новое платье, а мы с Геллертом пока перенесем торжественный обед в сад.

— Но… Я… Проклятие… Альбус, что нам делать?

— Праздновать, — фыркнул привычный к потрясениям Альбус, подзывая к себе эльфов для выдачи распоряжений. — И радоваться. Поводов прибавилось. И учтите, Геллерт уже решил, что он будет крестным, но если Винда решиться на второго ребенка, я — следующий.


	36. Не все коварные планы сбываются

_Франция, Лазурный берег, 1914 год_

_Год четвертый от образования Содружества_

Как ни странно, свадебный переполох серьезных последствий почти не возымел. Домовики споро отмыли копоть со стен и потолка в зале, Винда неубедительно и вяло поворчала, что во всем произошедшем все равно виноват Геллерт, но потом отвлеклась на обустройство семейного гнезда, на подготовку к торжествам в честь третьей годовщины образования Содружества и на приехавших из МАКУСА дипломатов. Геллерт на всякий случай еще несколько дней вел себя тише воды, ниже травы, а потом опять сбежал из дворца кого-то ловить, и появлялся то ночью, то вообще под утро, пахнущий тиной, дешевой выпивкой и табачным дымом. Альбус ругался и грозился посадить возлюбленную вейлу на цепь, а то и вовсе отдать младшему Скамандеру, который умудрился за несколько недель превратить их безумную коллекцию живых тварей в образцово-показательный зверинец, куда теперь в обязательном порядке водили на экскурсию высокопоставленных гостей. Восхищаться и завидовать.

Так наступил февраль. Празднества прошли сумбурно и весело: Свободный Пражский Университет попробовал повторить к знаменательной дате создание голема — Прагу после этого восстанавливали неделю, Геллерт очень веселился. Год повернулся к весне, на Альбуса навалились одинаково рвущие на себе волосы главы продовольственных и сельскохозяйственных департаментов: и маггловского, и магического, причитая, что с такой скоростью роста населения, всему Содружеству грозит голодная смерть, Винда мучилась утренней тошнотой и гоняла всех нещадно… Словом, никаких подозрительных тишины и спокойствия больше не наблюдалось.

Вот и с очередного Совета они с Геллертом возвращались всклокоченные, как после драки, взмокшие, да еще у Альбуса после затянувшегося спора разламывалась голова, как и всегда, когда приходилось слишком долго поддерживать чары против магического прослушивания. Был у них неприятный побочный эффект в виде духоты… Так что он на ходу ожесточенно тер висок и ловил сочувственные взгляды Геллерта, который едва ли не тащил его за собой в личные покои. Лечить. А потом… потом как повезет. Но Альбус был весьма настроен на продолжение. А то опять ведь в ночи ускачет по каким-нибудь сомнительным информаторам, жди его потом под утро, так еще будет два часа косу полоскать и промывать, а там уже жалко отбирать последние часы сна…

Увы. Препятствие возникло даже раньше, чем они добрались до спальни. В коридоре жилого крыла на них выскочила тройка юнцов в черном — похоже, последний набор тайного отдела — и неловко затопталась на месте, искоса бросая хмурые взгляды на мешающегося повелителя.

— Ну что опять такое… — пробормотал Геллерт недовольно, но потом вздохнул и легонько подтолкнул Альбуса в плечо. — Иди, ложись, я скоро приду и займусь твоей головой.

Альбус уже послушно заворачивал за угол, когда услышал насмешливый голос:

— И что за крамолу вы унюхали на этот раз, мои верные церберы?

В спальню Геллерт аппарировал минут десять спустя, прямо на кровать, посмеиваясь вполголоса:

— Твой юный протеже, Альхен, имеет все шансы вызвать мое сильное неудовольствие! Срывает мой гениальный план!

— Мой протеже? — удивленно вскинул брови Альбус, приподнимаясь на подушках и притягивая к себе веселящегося Геллерта. Поцеловал его в висок и с довольным вздохом уткнулся носом в золотистые кудри. Как и всегда, от терпкого солоноватого запаха моря и перьев стало легче. Голова прекратила раскалываться, вместо пульсирующих вспышек боли осталась только ровная малоприятная тяжесть, отдающая куда-то в затылок. — М… радость моя, давай прогуляем следующий совет, а? Невозможно же… Они сегодня три часа нудели и даже до пятой поправки не дошли! А что будет, когда они седьмую увидят? Массовые обмороки? Оставим Райнерта зачитывать им текст вслух и стучать кулаком по столу, а сами…

— А сами в кабинет и работать, работать, работать! — с серьезной миной подтвердил Геллерт, но не сдержался и зафыркал в конце фразы.

— Не хочу работать, — капризно заявил Альбус, и шутливо дернул свою вейлу за ухо. — Хочу… хочу…. о салазаровы яйца, вот жизнь, даже в голову ничего не лезет кроме «вырастить половине совета новые мозги, раз старыми они не пользуются»!

— Увы, магия здесь бессильна, приходится растить сразу новые кадры, — наставительно сообщил Геллерт и вытянулся у него на плече. — А это процесс длительный… Хотя среди этих новых кадров попадаются уж слишком хитроумные! Меня, меня обойти пытаются!

— Ты все про младшего Скамандера? — сообразил, наконец, Альбус. — Почему это он мой протеже, если это ты сдернул его из Англии на месяц раньше, чем мы планировали изначально? И что он совершил? Запретил тебе подкармливать бананами дромарога? Или лезть в клетку к нунду?

Геллерт сделал вид, что не услышал подтруниваний над своей появившейся в последнее время привычкой жаловаться на особо одиозных личностей огромному ядовитому зверю. Тот жевал принесенную ему с кухни грудинку, благосклонно слушал ворчание Геллерта и помахивал хвостом в ответ на предложение закусить расстроившими любимую вейлу повелителя негодяями.

Альбус вопросительно приподнял брови:

— Все таки, Ньют что-то натворил?

— Пока нет, — сообщил Геллерт и положил ладони на виски Альбуса, убирая своей магией остатки головной боли. — Но он собирается пустить нунду под хвост мой план по обеспечению безопасности дворца и нейтрализации подаренного тебе ниффлера! Я специально эту тварь с клювом прикармливаю, и ребят своих попросил не забывать угощать любимую зверюшку повелителя, чтобы если этот толстенький бочонок сбежит из клетки, далеко не удрал! Еще и выдаю ему время от времени монетки из разных стран. Ну и его собрату, которого привез Ньютон, тоже перепадает. И что же? Наш любитель тварей решил, что они слишком растолстели! И нам срочно нужен третий ниффлер! Самка! Теперь он пишет слезные письма знакомым заводчикам этих ворюг, мои ребята как раз одно такое и увидели. В общем, передай своему Скамандеру, что я буду очень недоволен пропажами своих драгоценностей или государственной казны, когда он организует нам целый выводок этих тварей. Пусть убоится нашего с вейлой гнева!

— Что значит «прикармливал тварь»? — не понял Альбус, подставляясь под ласковые, прохладные касания. Потом, когда боль отпустила окончательно, сощурился, медленно осознавая. — Геллерт! Ты что, хочешь сказать, что каждый раз, когда я умилялся тому, как вы спелись, пока ты выбирал за столом для этой заразы кусочки повкуснее, ты внутренне хохотал над моей наивностью?! И твоя новая позолоченная тарелка… Тьфу!

Он только головой покачал, досадуя и одновременно восхищаясь тем, как любовник в своем неповторимом стиле в очередной раз обвел его вокруг пальца. После чего вкрадчиво предложил:

— А может сдадим ниффлерам нашу казну на хранение? Из них точно будут самые неподкупные стражи, которые и сами не растратят и другим не дадут! А ты из них вытрясать то, что тебе нужно, все равно уже научился!

Геллерт возмущенно засопел, видимо вспомнив первые неудачные опыты по возвращению украденных украшений. Он тогда по примеру Альбуса пытался устроить обмен, но ниффлер предпочел ухватить и запихать в карман предложенное, а обратно ничего не отдал, и потом долго улепетывал по всему дворцу от разгневанной вейлы…

— В любом случае, я предупрежу Ньюта, что все, что натворит стая ниффлеров, будет на его совести, — пообещал Альбус, погладив его по плечу. — И что если это будет что-то, что тебя расстроит, я отправлю его вместе с его тварями диверсионным отрядом к кому-нибудь из наших заклятых друзей со слишком набитыми банковскими сейфами. А сейчас я предлагаю вернуться к нашим первоначальным планам на вечер. Хотя…Хочешь, сначала проберусь в сад и наломаю тебе букет? Зимняя слива, которую дарили твои восточные друзья, расцвела.

— Восточные друзья наши общие, судя по тому, сколько чая ты с ними выпил, пока торговался за шелк, — напомнил Геллерт насмешливо. — Что касается сливы… Хм. Мужество и скромность — это прекрасно, но как-то мало подходит высокому званию личной вейлы повелителя!

— Добавлю немного магии, — улыбнулся Альбус и поманил к себе из гардеробной теплый плащ. Тот влетел в спальню и затрепетал полами. — Раз уж мне все равно пришлось заучить азбуку цветов вместе с тысячей и одним бесполезным правилом этикета!

Он вздрогнул от одного воспоминания о кратких лекциях Винды и ее же сокрушительных разносах в первые полгода после каждого мероприятия. Что утешало, страдали они вдвоем с Райнертом, который попытался было тогда возразить, что сражался на войне в том числе за равенство между классами, а не за аристократические фанаберии… И получил хлесткий ответ, что отмена сословного неравенства не означает упразднения хороших манер. Пришлось зубрить, как школьникам. И выучить таки проклятущие вилки…

— Зато теперь с тобой не стыдно выйти в приличное общество! — пафосно провозгласил посмеивающийся Геллерт. Можно подумать, это не он эпатировал то самое общество с самого начала их знакомства. Чего стоил один вызов на дуэль в защиту чести алхимика-полукровки во время первого совместного ужина!

Альбус покачал головой, поцеловал все еще веселящегося Геллерта и решительно полез в окно.

— Двери и аппарация — это не для великого Альбуса Дамблдора? Розы свои не потопчи! — прилетело ему в спину.

— Не мешай мне правильно совершать подвиги во имя прекрасных глаз! — фыркнул Альбус. Сзади донеслось что-то подозрительно похожее на «О, мой герой!», но возвращаться и уточнять он не стал.

— Прими же мой скромный дар, о прекраснейшее создание нашего Содружества! — патетически провозгласил Альбус пятнадцатью минутами позже, стоя среди сухих серых стеблей роз под окном спальни. На котором Геллерт уже расчесывал на манер Лорелеи распущенные волосы. Мельком кольнуло привычное беспокойство — не простыл бы, хотя от зимы в Ницце в конце февраля было одно название. Альбус смолчал, дождался заинтересованного взгляда, рухнул на колени и протянул букет. Очень простой и скромный, казалось бы совершенно не подходящий яркой красоте вейлы, но… Незабудки в окружении белого клевера, а в середине несколько аляпистых, разлохмаченных метелок амаранта и звездочки цветущей сливы на тонких ветках. В том смысле, который Альбус вкладывал в этот букет, для которого искал и уговаривал распуститься раньше срока летние цветы, не было ничего шуточного или ненастоящего.

Геллерт присмотрелся к его подношению, свесившись вниз, потом ухватил букет и поднес к лицу, вдыхая тонкий, ненавязчивый аромат.

— М-м-м… клятва истинной любви, замечательно. А безнадежность к чему? Боишься, что за проделки ниффлеров выгоню тебя из постели?

— Смилуйся, звезда моя, — Альбус молитвенно сложил руки, изображая отчаяние. — Не выгоняй меня на коврик к ниффлерам!

Потом махнул рукой и сам расхохотался, подтягиваясь и устраиваясь на подоконнике рядом с Геллертом. Бросил на них обоих тайком согревающие чары — Геллерт весело приподнял бровь. Заметил, но ругаться не стал. Только гребень магией отправил вглубь комнаты.

— Амарант — это же «неумирающая любовь» или «бесконечное чувство»? — поинтересовался Альбус, бережно проводя кончиками пальцев по распущенному текучему золоту волос. — Я, по крайней мере, вкладывал именно такой смысл. Но если ты хочешь добавить туда безнадежность — пусть будет мое безнадежное косноязычие, с которым я отчаялся завалить тебя комплиментами и признаниями лично. Приходится прибегать к посредничеству цветов, и то через раз конфуз. Кстати, ты знаешь, что этот сорт незабудок в честь твоего взгляда назвали «Очами вейлы»?

— Сказал человек, в честь которого назвали кучу детишек, призового гиппогрифа, новый сорт огневиски и какую-то алхимическую премию? — насмешливо уточнил Геллерт. Но потом выдернул из букета веточку незабудки и приложил ее к лицу, чтобы Альбус мог сравнить оттенок.

— Из цветов были еще те ужасные рыжие махровые тюльпаны, которые какой-то излишне верноподданный окрестил «повелительскими», — хмыкнул Альбус, осторожно отводя кудрявую прядь за ухо, чтобы было лучше видно. — Помнишь, нам их прошлой весной несли охапками и ты ругался, что они не подходят к стилистике дворца? Часть мы тогда попытались перекрасить магией, но это не сильно помогло.

— Ну почему, тюльпаны были весьма милы, — рассеянно вступился за цветы Геллерт. — Просто совершенно не к месту во дворце. Что ты так тянешь руки к моим косам? Хочешь вспомнить навыки плетения северной косы? Изволь.

Он со смешком мотнула головой, и на колени Альбуса обрушился водопад волос, в которые тот тут же запустил пальцы, пропуская между ними тугие колечки. Призванный заклинанием гребень прилетел с туалетного столика и привычной тяжестью лег в ладонь.

— Слышал уже, что магический театр в Германии собирается ставить про нас пьесу? На мою роль, ищут урожденную вейлу! — негромко поделился Геллерт, прикрывая глаза. — Надо будет почтить премьеру своим присутствием. Думаю, это будет забавно.

Альбус затряс головой.

— Хоть не непотребство какое ставят? — тоскливо уточнил он. — Твои немцы…

— Когда это я предлагал тебе сходить на что-то непотребное?! — возмутился Геллерт. — И вообще, такая благодатная тема! Патриотичная! Возвышенная! С высокими аллегориями! А ты…

— А я уже представляю, как на сцену выпустят вейлу в полупрозрачном одеянии, заламывающую руки и призывающую на помощь, а потом сценарист и вся труппа будут утверждать, что победителя Маггло–магической они представляют именно так! — злобно предрек Альбус, осторожно разбирая массу кудрей на пряди для косы. — И никакого патриотизма! В общем, пусть сначала организуют закрытый показ. Я школьным спектаклям больше доверяю, чем этим новомодным веяниям!

— Не изображай из себя пророка, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Это не твое. Закрытые просмотры и прочая излишняя цензура — тоже. И перед кем, скажи на милость, нам с вейлой блистать на премьере без зрителей? Нет уж! Я организую нам ложу. У зрителей будет возможность сравнить актеров с оригиналом!

Он строго посмотрел на Альбуса, ожидая возражений, не дождался и наклонил ближе голову, чтобы было удобнее переплетать пряди.

— А за подозрения в интересе к непотребству, я тебе сегодня отомщу, — задумчиво пообещал Геллерт после недолгого молчания. — Будешь долго вымаливать прощение… Или нет, я буду страдать, пока не получу новый комплект зачарованных лично тобой украшений! Раз у нас теперь будет целая стая ниффлеров, ты должен вдвое чаще осыпать свою вейлу подарками, или она от расстройства выстелет пол в спальне мохнатыми половичками!

— Ну а что, зато ноги мерзнут не будут! — глубокомысленно заметил Альбус, продолжая плести на голове Геллерта замысловатую косу-корону. — Правда, Ньют, наверное, расстроится… Мы же не хотим расстраивать молодого человека, который превратил наши гиппогрифьи конюшни в образцово-показательный зверинец?

Выражение лица Геллерта отчетливо говорило, что насчет всех остальных в этом «мы» он не знает, но лично он за покушения на его коллекцию украшений расстроит всех, до кого дотянется его карающая когтистая длань.

— Ладно-ладно, — тихо фыркнул Альбус. — И ты знаешь, я ценю, что ты пытаешься дать мне возможность почаще закрываться в лаборатории, прикрываясь твоей неожиданно возникшей драконьей страстью к драгоценностям и защитным амулетам. Но на поднятие в два раза довольства твоего тайного отдела я все равно не соглашусь, так и знай! Даже если Ньютон притащит во дворец стаю этих клептоманов с утиными клювами! Хочешь новый комплект браслетов к ближайшему балу? Есть у меня одна идея. Если сделать их стилизованными под средневековые наручи в виде свернувшихся кольцом драконов, то сможем закрыть тебе мордами первую треть запястья — и никто больше не сможет в припадке восторга обслюнявить тебе руки. А если у меня получится наложить на них одно интересное заклинание, то сможем узнать, кто из хватающих тебя за руки находится под действием проклятия. Пусть у них цвет глаз будет меняться, что ли…

— Идея сделать определитель наложенного Империо не дает тебе покоя, — насмешливо отозвался Геллерт, впрочем, в голосе у него проскальзывало еще и тщательно скрываемое восхищение. — К Остаре ты вряд ли успеешь, это же как третья магическая теорема Больцана — нерешаемая, недоказуемая задача и вообще почти парадокс! Надену свои любимые подвески. А вот к летнему солнцестоянию — буду ждать от тебя очередного прорыва в защитной артефакторике.

— Эту задачу хотя бы интересно решать, — закрепляя последнюю прядь, вздохнул Альбус, который последнее время по вечерам вместо мемуаров, на которые ему ехидно намекал Фоукс, писал учебник по теоретической магии для университетов и на прописные истины уже смотреть не мог.

— Когда начнешь испытание на прототипах, позови меня, — не стал спорить Геллерт, встряхивая головой, чтобы проверить, не развалится ли прическа. — Давно не видел тебя занятого исследованиями, а это увлекательнейшее зрелище… Мы же так и познакомились, помнишь? В лаборатории.

Он протянул руку и медленно провел пальцем вдоль скулы Альбуса. Словно проверял насколько тот изменился с того момента, как они впервые встретились.

— Уж теперь-то раскрой секрет: ты на первых порах терпел меня из-за денег или я все-таки сумел тебя чем-то заинтересовать… — Геллерт прервал себя, досадливо тряхнув головой и быстро заговорил, меняя тему: — Неважно! Значит, испытание новых чар, и я рассчитываю на еще одну посвященную мне статью!

Альбус вздохнул и поймал лицо Геллерта в свои ладони.

— Смотри на меня, — попросил он серьезно. Некоторые вещи все-таки заживали болезненно долго… Слишком долго, если бы кто-то спросил его. Он мог уничтожить всех доживших до сегодняшнего дня, кто позволял себе неумные суждения о его вейле, но это ведь ничем бы не помогло… Геллерт был умен, силен, возглавлял тайную охрану, тащил на себе большую часть дипломатической работы Содружества, экспериментировал с боевыми чарами, и прекрасно знал себе цену как политику. Но почему-то именно рядом с Альбусом он иногда вспоминал о том времени, когда все было совсем не так. Когда он был еще не сформировавшимся подростком, просто не успевшим накопить нужный багаж знаний и опыта, зато успевшим расцвести диковатой красотой полуптицы. Что ж… есть вещи, которые совсем несложно повторить, полностью открывшись ментально. — Я тебя не «терпел». Я был тобой очарован. Ты оказался первым, кто понимал с полуслова. Кому не претило, что я могу забыть обо всем, увлекшись экспериментом. Кто поверил в мои теории. Терпел! Я тебя почти боготворил, нахальное крылатое! За непредвзятый взгляд на привычные вещи, за интерес к моим големам, за то что, не смотря на родословную длиною в лигу, ты ни разу, ни жестом, ни взглядом не напомнил мне, что я — нищий полукровка с непомерными амбициями, за жажду знаний, равную моей… И конечно же твои браслеты я буду зачаровывать только в твоем присутствии, кто же еще наберется наглости указывать мне на мои ошибки? Кто их вообще увидит, кроме тебя?

Геллерт улыбнулся и глаза у него неуловимо посветлели. Он повернул голову и мазнул губами по пальцам Альбуса.

— Мир уже меняется благодаря нам. И нищим полукровкам, и потомкам смешанных браков, и талантливым магглорожденным будет легче в том будущем, который мы строим. Подожди еще лет пять, и у тебя не будет отбоя в дельных помощниках.

Он спрыгнул с подоконника внутрь комнаты, взмахом руки отправил собранный для него букет в вазу, в которой от невербального Агументи плеснула вода, и стащил вслед за собой Альбуса, чтобы тут же потянуть его на себя в жадном поцелуе.

— Сегодня пусть будет, как ты хочешь, — шепнул Геллерт и сделал было шаг спиной вперед к кровати, но Альбус усмехнулся и, развернувшись, мягко подтолкнул его к окну.

— Тогда начнем здесь, — промурлыкал он, за талию вскидывая Геллерта обратно на подоконник. — Надеюсь, сегодня у нас в саду никаких благородных мстителей не намечается? Вот уж вредители хуже гномов… только и делают, что пытаются вытоптать мой розарий!

— В саду намечаются садовники, — слабо взбрыкнул Геллерт, впрочем, не протестуя, когда его штаны поползли вниз, а пуговицы на рубашке вылетели из петель. — Альхен, ты наконец оценил прелести эксгибиционизма или с чего вдруг такие странные фантазии?

— Ну-у-у, какие же это фантазии, — отозвался Альбус, целуя твердые мышцы напряженного живота между разведенных пол рубахи. — Вот если я сегодня из нашей кровати трансфигурирую… хм… нет, так не пойдет… О! Знаю!

— И-и-и-и? — потребовал продолжения Геллерт, уже успевший запустить пальцы в рыжую косу и как следует растрепать ее.

— Доберемся до кровати — увидишь, — хмыкнул Альбус. — Немного попозже. Мне поставить щиты от садовников или ты сегодня стесняться не намерен?

— Когда это я стеснялся?! — возмутился Геллерт — Я бесстыжая вейла, это всем известно! А если что, всегда можно сказать, что ты — тиран, деспот и меня заставил!

Он шире развел колени и надавил ладонью на макушку Альбуса, все еще целующего ему живот, довольно заурчав, когда тот через тонкую ткань рубашки коснулся губами члена. Вейла тоже посылала волны довольства и предвкушения — они любила недосказанность полураздетости и безумные порывы, любила, когда ради нее нарушали приличия. Геллерт же был просто бунтарем по натуре, и кажется, специально стонал громче, чем обычно, чтобы уж точно все несчастные, не вовремя попавшие в их внутренний сад, знали, что именно происходит в спальне повелителя Содружества…

— Пожалуй, если где-то и были садовники, мы всех разогнали своими стонами, — заметил Альбус немного позже, опираясь на подоконник и облизываясь. Тяжело дышащий Геллерт с золотой каемкой вокруг зрачка только слабо мотнул головой, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. — Кстати, интересно, Ньют озаботился моционом только для ниффлеров? Потому что если нам придется иметь дело со стаей нунду, твоя мечта о съеденном совете может и воплотиться.

— И ты думаешь об этом сейчас?! — Геллерт попытался вывернуться из объятий, но Альбус со смехом прижал его обратно, зная, что вейле нужно еще пару минут, чтобы расслабленное первым оргазмом тело снова стало послушным и ловким.

— Этим, как ты выразился, я отвлекаюсь от мыслей о том, что ты, звезда моя, самое прекрасное и желанное создание… И от того, чтобы попробовать подговорить Винду ввести в моду рубахи с расстегнутым воротом. Они тебе очень идут, а мне будет на что отвлечься во время особо скучных советов.

— Ты с ума сошел — засмеялся Геллерт, поглаживая его по плечам. — Если я в таком виде появлюсь на совете, он не состоится. Помнишь, что было, когда мы Мировое собрание после войны разгоняли? Большая часть присутствующих будет пялиться, ты будешь пялится и ревновать… Никакое дело не сдвинется с мертвой точки. Хотя я посоветуюсь со своим портным. Буду отвлекать тебя его новым творением во время работы в лаборатории. А пока… — его рука игриво прошлась по груди Альбуса, по животу, а потом и вовсе собственнически сжала член. — Предлагаю повторить для самых непонятливых свидетелей, какой ты тиран и деспот! А то вдруг кто-то из них втайне мечтает оказаться на моем месте…

— Вот раз я — тиран и деспот, то для всех прочих любителей засмотреться куда не положено, сделаю на твоей рубахе иллюзию воротника-стойки, — деланно сурово пообещал Альбус, получив в ответ мелодичный довольный смешок. Такой воротник, характерный для военной формы, Геллерту весьма шел, как и сама форма, чем тот порой совершенно беззастенчиво порой пользовался, играя на контрасте черного строгого мундира, огромных глаз и распущенных золотистых кудрей. Спасители несчастной вейлы в очередь выстраивались, а под окнами его спальни по утрам находились букеты в таком количестве, что Винда, нехорошо ухмыляясь, докладывала, что они опять могут сэкономить на украшение дворца… Единственным, кто только тяжело вздыхал, оставался, как ни странно, сам Альбус — форма слишком напоминала ему про войну и про то, что он чуть не потерял Геллерта. Вот и сейчас он мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и принялся целовать длинные пальцы и узкие запястья.

— У нас еще остались сумасшедшие, которые метят на твое место? А им известно, сколько к этому месту прилагается работы, с которой не справляется ленивый повелитель? — с улыбкой поинтересовался он, стягивая Геллерта на самый край подоконника, чтобы тому было удобнее закинуть ноги ему на талию. — Хотя… Думаешь, услышав твои стоны, кто-то поверит, что ты против такого обращения?

Быстро прошептав заклинание, Альбус толкнулся вперед, чувствуя, как подстраиваются под него геллертовы тело и магия, как с силой сжимают бока бедра, как щекочет грудь и живот распахнутая, но не снятая рубашка, как с шумом выдыхает через нос сам Геллерт…

— Ты же алхимик… приворожил мою вейлу… опоил меня любовными зельями… — сообщил тот, переждав первые секунды и немного расслабившись. Прогнулся в спине, погладил себя по подрагивающему члену, потирая головку, взглянул лукаво. — А если я не соглашаюсь или… мои стоны недостаточно… ах-х-х-х, зараза!… выразительны… в ход идет кнут!

Он чувствительно куснул шею Альбуса, получил щипок за ягодицу и возмущенно фыркнул:

— Старичье… из чистокровных, между прочим… так и считает! Как бы иначе один из них стал игрушкой в руках полукровки…. Ох! Впрочем, они не знают, насколько этот полукровка хорош…

Геллерт выгнулся так, как будто бы костей в его теле не было совсем, теперь он почти висел всем своим весом на Альбусе, движения обоих становились все более резкими и хаотичными, в плечи впились вейловские когти, и не потребовалось много времени, чтобы сначала на руку и живот плеснуло семя Геллерта, а потом и сам Альбус с глухим стоном замер, пережидая накативший оргазм.

Несколько минут спустя, привалившийся к нему плечом Геллерт со смешком поинтересовался:

— А ты помнишь, что обещал мне что-то необыкновенное с трансфигурацией? Или я уже уморил вас своим ненасытным темпераментом, о мой повелитель?

— Меня уморили сегодняшние зануды и духота в зале совета, а не ты, — Альбус улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами к теплому плечу, лениво царапнул по нему ногтями, оставляя белые, быстро исчезающие полоски. — Ты, о моя опоенная вейла, наоборот, в очередной раз спасла меня от головной боли и мизантропии. А твои родовитые старички — ленивые гаденыши, если считают, что у меня есть время регулярно варить привороты. Увеличим на них нагрузку? Пусть приносят пользу государству, меньше времени сплетничать останется. По-хорошему, отдать бы их, конечно, в помощники Ньюту, навоз из зверинца выгребать… Ладно, завтра подумаю. Сейчас я в слишком хорошем настроении для этого. А насчет постели…

Альбус обнял Геллерта за талию, не убирая головы с его плеча, привычно сосредоточился представляя конечную точку аппарации и провалился в прокол в пространстве, утягивая их обоих прямо на кровать.

— Лень два шага было пройти? — поддразнил его Геллерт, ногой спихивая на пол тяжелое покрывало.

— Не хотел тебя из рук выпускать, — покаянно вздохнул Альбус и получил легкий поцелуй в переносицу.

— Помнишь, ты в ноябре отказался ехать в Африку, потому что у тебя были какие-то дела в Восточной Европе? — поинтересовался он, подняв руку и начав чертить ею в воздухе активационную формулу для трансфигурационных чар. — Я сохранил одно воспоминание, которым хотел с тобой поделиться, но все не было подходящего момента…

В комнате потемнело, откуда-то потянуло запахом горящей травы, чем-то сладко-тропическим, кто-то зарычал из угла комнаты, и ему ответил ритмичный стук барабанов. Постель превратилась в окруженную серебристой высокой травой поляну с белыми цветами.

— Ночь в саванне, — пояснил Альбус, втягивая в себя аромат южных сумерек. С потолка, превращенного в небесный купол, нахально подмигивал Южный крест. — Я устал от плясок и празднований и сбежал подышать свежим воздухом.

Геллерт внимательно осматривался, трогая цветы, растер между пальцами комок сухой земли, даже позволил трепещущему крыльями мотыльку сесть на протянутую ладонь, а потом улыбнулся:

— Ты все-таки неисправимый романтик под маской ученого сухаря, Альхен. Мне нравится. В следующий раз отложу дела и поеду вместе с тобой.

Он еще раз огляделся, фыркнул, покачал головой и толкнул Альбуса в грудь, опрокидывая его в высокую траву:

— Ты специально это сделал, коварный! Знаешь же, как на меня действует демонстрация таких сложных заклинаний с большим количеством переменных! — Геллерт перекинул ногу через его бедра, уселся верхом и с хищной ухмылкой погладил кончиками пальцев пах. — И сейчас мы с моей вейлой по твоей вине не можем договориться. Ей хочется под крыло к такому сильному магу, а мне…

Он мастерски выдержал паузу, во время которой продолжал небрежно поглаживать твердеющий член.

— А мне хочется покорить эту стихию в человеческом облике. Присвоить ее себе. Отметить изнутри и снаружи своей магией, своим семенем… Что скажешь?

— Второй вариант нравится мне больше, — Альбус мотнул головой, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Кажется, краснеть от любой мелочи в постели он будет до самой старости. — Я сегодня много работал, устал и теперь тоже хочу под крыло! А еще мне нравится, когда ты начинаешь командовать. Совместная поездка в саванну — это определенно хорошая идея. Побродим вдвоем, может еще какое пополнение для зверинца изловим. Старейшины жаловались, что им браконьеры не дают житья, думаю, ты с удовольствием разомнешься, а я составлю тебе компанию… А трон оставим под присмотром Винды и…

— И ты слишком много болтаешь, — со смешком пробормотал Геллерт, сильнее наваливаясь сверху. — Напуганы непривычным положением, мой повелитель?

— Скорее, предвкушаю, — Альбус силой воли заставил себя расслабить мышцы, вытянувшись на траве, почти неосознанно сменив ее структуру, чтобы не колола спину. — Ты — хищник, а я — твоя добыча?

Геллерт засмеялся.

— С появлением во дворце Скамандеров, у тебя все чаще стали проскальзывают какие-то звериные ассоциации. Мне пора ревновать?

— Даже не знаю, — усмехнулся Альбус, подставляя под кусачие поцелуи шею. Тихо вскрикнул, когда его цапнули за мочку уха. — Ни разу не видел тебя ревнующим.

Геллерт фыркнул и мотнул головой, делаясь похожим на недовольного книззла, после чего потерся пахом о его бедра.

— Слишком много звериных ассоциаций. Этак чего доброго и сам окажешься в вольере, сведенный с ума разгуливающими по дворцу ниффлерами! Кстати, должен же их кто-то жрать в природе…хм…

И прервал разговор, закрыв Альбусу рот своим. Надолго.

Позже, когда они привычно переплелись руками и ногами, потому что им обоим действительно так лучше спалось, Альбус попытался снять иллюзию, но Геллерт покачал головой.

— Не нужно. Пусть сегодня будет саванна. Только львов приглуши.

Он зевнул и уже вполголоса пробормотал:

— Не забудь поговорить со своим протеже. Если у меня начнут исчезать украшения, я заведу себе что-нибудь очень хищное!

— Более хищное, чем ты сам, вряд ли получится, — усмехнулся Альбус, прижимаясь губами к теплому уху. Надо же… Пяти лет не прошло с тех дней, когда для него мучением было засыпать рядом с кем-то. А теперь наоборот: будет ворочаться полночи, если Геллерт не сопит в ухо, сунув под мышку ледяную ладонь. — И вообще, на месте ниффлера, я бы пытался украсть тебя целиком, как самое главное сокровище… но с Ньютом поговорю.

Он подтянул повыше одеяло, выглядящее после его заклинания как алое покрывало с традиционным узором-орнаментом народа Масаи, и Геллерт, уже не просыпаясь, сонно отмахнулся от лезущей ему в нос бахромы с кисточками. Львы теперь рычали приглушенно, изредка их прервало заливистое тявканье гиен, где-то вдали кто-то хрюкнул, коротко протрубил слон…

***

Ньют проявил благоразумие: повелительским увещеваниям внял и с разведением мохнатых воришек пообещал погодить. Тем более что те лишились большей части внеурочных подачек и стали передвигаться гораздо шустрее, прибавив младшему Скамандеру головной боли. Альбус кратко возблагодарил все высшие силы разом за бескровное решение проблемы, и вернулся к вопросам экономики и сельского хозяйства. Надвигалась Остара, весеннее равноденствие, и нужно было успеть решить вопросы с посевами и посадками до нее. Одной магией накормить голодных не вышло бы даже у них с Геллертом…

***

Остару традиционно отмечали веселым карнавалом по всему Содружеству, и во дворце одетая богиней плодородия Винда явилась лично проконтролировать костюм повелителя. Альбусу как раз заканчивали укладывать венцом косу вокруг головы, вплетая в нее зачарованные зеленые ветки, имитирующие корону.

— А лет на двести раньше, пришлось бы и оленьи рога цеплять! — с садистской улыбочкой пропела леди, когда Альбус попробовал возмутиться выбранным для него дикарским образом Рогатого бога. — Традиции нужно уважать!

И чарами еще и увеличила вырез на его рубахе, открывая взглядам окружающих связку медальонов, зачарованных на плодородие, поддержание жизни и прочие, связанные с тематикой праздника аспекты. Половина еще и имела весьма неприличную фаллическую форму, потому что была притащена Геллертом из очередной его вылазки в заброшенные кельтские курганы то ли четвертого, то ли шестого века до начала новой эры… Люди тогда были куда прямолинейней и не стеснялись называть вещи своими именами. А то сейчас если посмотреть хотя бы на список зелий для увеличения потенции, так там по названиям можно решить, что это меню какой-нибудь кондитерской!..

Его размышления на отвлеченные темы были неожиданно прерваны гневным воплем, усиленным Сонориусом и прокатившимся по всему дворцу. Альбус подхватился, отмахиваясь от занимающихся его прической подручных и вытаскивая палочку, даже раньше, чем понял, что кричал Геллерт.

— Младшего Скамандера ко мне! Немедленно!!!


End file.
